


How Muffet Became The Pirate Queen

by VaporDust



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), One Piece, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Frisk (Undertale), Comedy, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Male Frisk (Undertale), Male Kris (Deltarune), Multi, One Piece Universe, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Science Fiction, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Tragic Romance, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 189,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporDust/pseuds/VaporDust
Summary: (One Piece AU) Muffet D. Baker is a ambitious and courageous pirate that wants to sail the ocean looking for the Pirate King's Treasure. She wants it to have enough money to free her spider kin from poverty. When relationship form on the ship of the Soul Parlour Pirates, how can she protect her friends, how can she fight off all the world ending dangers of the seas. This is the story of the UnderPiece.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Muffet/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of One Piece nor the concept and characters from Undertale. They are their own ideas made that I combined for entertainment value. Keep this in mind while reading and Enjoy!** _

_**\-----------------------------------------------------** _

"...Soooo..." Monster Kid was confused at his supervisor's words. The lady in front of him smacks her forehead with her blunt palm in distress and annoyance

"I said, get ready! We are about to attack a pirate ship-!"

"Oh-! A Ship?! A real pirate ship?! Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy-" Monster kid fell on the floor getting excited, he was running around in a circle around his supervisor.

Him and his supervisor were on the lower level on a Marine Ship, she was checking down there for inventory until she got a call from her subordinate on watch about a pirate ship ahead. It was her job now to tell everyone who wasnt already aware, to get ready.

And now here she is...catching her new fresh marine soldier...tripping on himself. She watched him get excited over this, see how small he was compared to her, seeing how frail he was. Heck, she recruited a kid with no arms to fight pirates, she laughed at his proposal to join the marines. However, everyday he kept training, it was futile cause he had no form or discipline, but she saw how dedicated he was and how determined he was to join the marines. She appreciated it, but she is determined too. More determined that he is, she knows it.

So she let him aboard, but was only letting him do stock inventory and being on lookout.

Although it had been a few weeks since she recruited him, she'd kill anyone who ever hurts him or disrespects him, friend or foe. Because she knows at heart, that this one kid has more grit and determination than all of her men combined.

She sighs and pats him on the head while putting up a restrained smile. "Listen MK, these pirates might be dangerous, so stay beside me alright?"

The kid calms down, "But Undyne, I can fight too..." He pouts.

She sighs. "I know you can, but this is uh...training- yes! More training for you, it's to train your ability to observe!"

Half of Monster Kid knew that was a lie but the determined other half took over.

"Yes oh' Scaley ma'am!"

Although he was cute to her, she hated it whenever he called her that. Well anyone for that matter. She always hated being addressed by her Fishman side. She just preferred to be treated with respect or with a human pronoun. Undyne felt her aquamarine scales on her wrist solemnly, recalling to the old times. She brushed back her long scarlet warrior hair and took a deep breath that made the eyepatch on her left eye flutter. She knew he meant no harm or ill-mind. After all Monster kid was just, well, a kid. A small yellow and brown striped dino monster kid. Seeing his hopeful stare, filled her with determination.

"Your order is my command Marine Captain Undyne!" She always liked it when she was greeted that way, only Monster Kid have her that satisfaction. Making her job feel a lot more rewarding. If there's two things she loves, is kicking pirate and bad guy ass, and getting stronger to kick more ass.

Undyne flexed all of her well toned muscle so that it outlined through her marine captain uniform. After that display, Monster Kid's eyes lit up like a star during the transition into dawn.

That was quickly interrupted by the sounds of cannonfire. It shook the ship making Monster Kid trip over himself again and almost fall before Undyne managed to grab him by the back of the collar. She raised him to her face. She let's open a huge toothy smile; sharp but polished teeth.

"Fuhuhuhu~ Let's GO!!"

Undyne jumps up through the ceiling of that floor of the ship and lands onto the deck, underneath the mast. The pirate ship seems to be taking a beating, and some of the pirates seem to be amateur-ish humans trying to raid the ship. Emphasis on amateur-ish.

Monster Kid looks up at Undyne, ignoring the fact that he is being held like luggage. Undyne looks down to him, and opens her free hand. She flexes it and a blue spear materializes into her hand. The newbie kid gets excited from that alone.

"Oh-oh-! Undyne, you're a power holder right?!"

Undyne recites another toothy grin.

"Yeah punk, I'm a Devil Fruit holder. I ate the Pierce-Pierce Fruit, which made me a Spear Woman! I can summon spears that are as strong as my will is! And my will..."

As Undyne says that, she tosses a blue and yellow spear at the nearest pirate hoard, they try and block the blue spear, but before it gets to them it disappears. The yellow spear does a almost instantaneous 180 degree roundabout behind them. She anticipated they would be so focused trying to block the first one, that they'd be vulnerable to a second attack from behind. That's how she dealt with most of her opponents, the weak ones anyway. The yellow spear slices and ricochets onto the nearest pirate in momentum. Not killing them, but wounding them to the point where they're unable to move or fight. That yellow spear alone seemed to take care of all the attackers that were on the Marine Ship.

"...is pretty freaking strong!" Monster Kid is essentially on the brink of passing out from the "awesomeness" he witnessed. He liked using that word to describe anything Undyne did that was remotely cool.

"You're so amazing Undyne!!" Undyne didn't need that praise, but it did make her feel like maybe she is making a difference in the world. Even if it doesnt make a difference to the world, then she's atleast making a difference to this one kid, the kid who shares her thirst for justice. That was enough to keep her work drive always at 100%.

"Thanks Kid....! HEY! MEN- PROVIDE COUNTER CANNONFIRE!"

Undyne says this while dramatically extending her free arm to the pirate ship that was still shooting at them. A few men stopped in their tracks scared of her, everyone was.

Once they absorbed what she said, they all made their way onto the lower decks and started firing back. Undyne finally let down Monster Kid as she felt the situation was cleared. She put a fist onto each of her hips and stretched her back out while doing a hearty laugh of both triumph and heroism.

Monster Kid seems to get even more infatuated with her...but also more distracted. A cannon gets shot...

.

.

.

Undyne gets up with a numbing screeching of shrieking blaring in her ears. She recognizes this as the sound your ear makes post explosion, a sharp ringing in the ear making you deaf for a few seconds.

She gets up expecting the worse, but only to find out she's completely fine. She only has blast marks as if she was just hit with the nearby impact of it. Undyne is tough, absurdly tough, so she didn't question the minimal damage, but she did wonder how the cannon exploded. She was in the middle of the ship, so nothing was around to hit next to her on.

Then a beam of realization catches her. She looks down to her left to seem Monster Kid faced down on the floorboards charred. Seeming to be unconscious in a pool of his own blood.

She has seen blood before, from her enemies, herself, the pirates she has had to kill. Both monster, human, and other races. But Monster Kid wasnt like any of her past experiences. The difference with seeing Monster Kid's blood...

Was that it wasn't his time for it to be shed. That alone, infuriated her. Seeing him in a pool of his blood, knowing innocent youth was being lost due to the hands of the enemy. Seeing a friend and good ally pass. Watching the grim situation as the area around them is either charred or burning. It makes her face droop, and her body. She unmaterializes the spear in her hand and kneels.

It fills her with... . . . .

She gets back up and summons tens of yellow and blue spears that seem to be glowing brighter and look extra thick and girthy. Having a weight of their own, create a light that is only capable from her soul. The pirates on the ship peer out the crevices in fear and shock. Undyne looks at their faces, her eyepatch seeming to have a tint of color that seems to be coming from behind it. Seeing the repentful faces of the men who wronged her. Having a reason to not hold back on opponents after a while. She is filled with determination! Determined to destroy the humans who harmed her friend.

"YOU REPROBATES!!"

***TO BE CONTINIED***


	2. Cordially Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a Veterened Solider fights an Magical Foreigner?

She sat outside the operation room, fingers interlocked with her own. She rested her chin on the platform of fingers to think. 

It was her fault. 

Undyne peered through the window that the operation room had.

After the pirate assault she decided to steer of course and dock at the nearest island to look for medical help. 

Everyone on her ship questioned her leader ship, why would she take them off course for the medical help of one soldier? 

She never had done that when it was just one of them, more or less when multiple people were injured. Undyne would normally tell them to be a man and hold in their pain until they arrived at the destination HQ told them to be positioned at. 

It got them even more unsettled when Undyne spent hours to days straight waiting in the hospital, right outside the operation room. 

The one that housed Monster Kid. 

Why would she jeopardize the expedition because of one injured newbie soldier who was only ever good for stock count? A kid who never got to engage in action a day in his life and is frankly too young to even be there. 

And why does she care so much when she normally doesn't?! 

The men on her ship tried to wrap their heads around that idea. They all sat together during what normally would be their lunch break, but Undyne didn't necessarily give them a schedule once they arrived on the island. 

They landed on an tropical island which normally catered a lot of pirates, like a vacation resort. Undyne knew this, so atleast the navy men had something to do while they were at their stay there.

"Thanks to that runt, we finally have a few days off, feels like years since we got one!" 

Said one of the marine soldiers as he took a bite out of his sandwich. The other marine soldiers looked at him strangely. 

"I mean yeah...but you shouldn't say stuff like that. We all dislike that kid as much as the next guy, but it's a bit pretentious to make that claim." 

Another marine soldier took a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Ah-! Whatever! The kid doesnt even deserve to be on the ship...why did the captain recruit him in first place?!"

Everyone at the table started staring off to think, none could come up with a substantial answer. 

"I mean, it couldn't be that he paid her, the kid doesn't have the vibe or respectfulness that gives off that he is rich. He couldn't have proved himself in battle, he has no arms! And frankly, none of us had managed to sweet talk the boss so it can't be that either."

He takes a bit out of his sandwich, everyone else laughs sheepishly and scratches the back of their heads at his last remark. 

Truth was, they all to some extent tried hitting on Undyne at one point during their time on her ship. None of them were successful, which deep down, made them happy because as much as they liked her, they feared her a lot more. 

They all continued eating in silence, both because they were admiring how good the food was and thinking about an answer as to why. What makes the kid so special to her. 

The silence was broken when two of the soldiers engaged in banter, making the other members laugh. Eventually the topic of Monster kid got brought up again. 

"Hey- you think Monster Kid would get a 'kick' out of this-!"

They all erupted into laughter again. 

"...Very Funny..." 

Everyone stopped laughing after hearing that one comment. They knew what voice that was. With the amount of anxiety, fear, and stress, they seem to aging out of sheer pressure and shock. 

They shakily avert their heads to the voice. 

They all saw her, Undyne, with a tray of food made from the chef of the ship. She had returned from the hospital after days. They could tell she hadn't slept that whole time and this was her first time eating. 

Which meant one of two things. 

One! She most likely had to be kicked out of the hospital for loitering. Which being told what to do, makes her extremely pissed off. 

Two! She is sleep deprived and hungry...two things a woman, especially of Undyne's caliber, shouldn't be. So that added onto her anger factor. 

And there she was, standing next to the men laughing in her face about the decisions she chose to make. 

They all gulped at her unamused face. 

However, she sat down inbetween all of them. There was no space for her to begin with, but the men knew better and shuffled out of the way to make some space for her. 

Undyne was slim, which made most enemies think that she was a fragile being. When in reality, she casually duplexes boulders for fun. She trains more muscles memory then actually muscle building. 

Knowing that, the men didnt have to move down too much. 

She sat down and started staring at her food. Everyone was essentially humbled enough not to bring up a touchy subject. Although, they were still ready to run incase she was making them lower their guard so that she can suplex all of them through the floorboards of the ship. 

She did that a lot to pass the time, more than they liked. 

Undyne felt their fleeing energy. 

"...No. I'm not going to hurt you guys. I don't blame you guys for thinking like that. Taking us off course was a blunder on my part, my leadership crumbled making this decision, I deserve to be berated." 

Everyone stood there in silence blinking and rubbing their eyes. 

Did she just...apologize? 

Never once in all there years of working with and under her, never once had she either apologized nor blamed herself. She was too prideful for that, for a reason they can't argue with either. 

But here she was doing both simultaneously. 

On top of that, she gave them respect in a professional way. Which too, was a thing she never did. Not that she was mean to her shipmates, but she never gave them their own shining moment or gave them any recognition. They honestly felt like forgotten side characters on her ship. 

They felt something in their hearts, all of them.

It was guilt. 

They all eased up. 

"No we get it, the kid means a lot to you. If the same situation happened to me and my son, I would've made the same decision." 

They all nodded at their fellow marine man's statement. 

Undyne chuckles.

"That damn kid...he had the freaking audacity...after he was struck he-" 

Undyne hiccups and tears start forming in her eyes, she had not tried to keep them hidden from her men anymore. She had broke a short while ago 

The men felt sorry for her, but didnt interrupt her, they felt saying anything now would make it worse.

************************************

Undyne scraped the after-blast gunpowder from her Marine Captain uniform. Looking at Monster Kid still in his pool of his blood. 

She had riddled the ship and the men within the ship with her energy spears. Nothing was left of that ship after she was done. 

She hand slowly walked over to his body. 

Scared. 

She was scared. For once in her life she was scared. 

Not for what his body would turn out to be, but what he would say. 

She stood over his body, like how the Grim Reaper looks over an almost dying patient. 

She prepared for the worse. 

As she thought that, Monster Kid started moving a little, he was rolling around trying to stand up. Which is was hard for him since he had no arms. 

Undyne was too horrified at the sight to help him. 

Monster Kid manage to flip his body over. Looking at Undyne with bloodshot eyes. 

She almost puked at the sight of it, his tail was bent the wrong way, so were his legs. From his hips down were essentially charred. Part of his hip was busted open and still bleeding out. 

If this sight was horrific to see, she would be madly impressed that he's still alive. 

Monster Kid looked at Undyne weakly, she felt the judgment. She knew she should've just kept him down there. Why was she trying to impress him, he already found her really cool. Why did she feel the need to get him caught in a line of fire? Fire that she could've easily blocked and redirected if she wasn't gloating. 

Was she just trying to impress herself...?

Monster Kid breathes weakly while trying to look her dead in the eye. 

Undyne tries to look away but she can't. 

"...Undyne...that was so...cool...can we do it again...sometime..."

Undyne broke. 

She started busting into tears, she dropped to her knees and start hugging his body that would maybe be corpse, she didn't know. 

"Of course newbie..." she sniffled, "We'll do it again...sometim-" she couldnt finish the word. She choked on her words, not sure if there would be a sometime. 

"Yeah...you're so...cool......."

Undyne felt his soul leave his body. Her outfit stained in his blood. She still kept hugging him. Crying on top of his little spikey head. 

She stood there for minutes straight, the marine men trying to take him away from her, she tried attacking anyone who tried it. 

When they told her that they'd give him to the ship's doctor, she reluctantly gave him up. 

************************************

"...h-he had the audacity to say that I was cool." 

Undyne was talking fluently, despite waterfalls of tears was streaming down her eye. 

"How can someone who completely ruined his life, got him hurt off of something that was my fault and also something I could've prevented, some who is a shit leader be cool!" 

She punches the ship and part of the ship dips slightly underwater. 

The men tried to consult her.

"No no ma'am! You're a great leader-!" 

They all berated her with compliments that either didnt make sense or she could tell were just them trying to make her feel better. 

However it's the thought that counts, Undyne was more of a sentimental girl at heart. She cracked a grin, which motivated her men to give her more helpful advice, compliments, tips, encouraging words. 

She noticed that the more they kept going, the more of the truth and heart shined through them. She began to think more rationally. 

She got to finally notice something about their men, is that they too, have a set bar of appreciation and praise to herself. Granted, none of their fanboying compared to how Monster Kid praised her, but it was something. She realized then that her men, were not just people on her ship. 

But men on her ship...and in her heart. 

She wiped off the last of her tear and ate the entire tray. The men cheered her on. She likes the hype, this honest hype. She look at her men, seeing the light in their faces. Not only was her stomach filled. But she was filled...

With Deteremination!

She stood up, a gleam in her eye. She flexes, the men cheer her on. 

She needs something to suplex!

She seems a stray barrel floating on the shoreline. 

She points at it.

"Apprehand that barrel!"

They all knew what that meant, they fished out the barrel from the water and carried it back to the ship. It was surprisingly heavy. 

Undyne bearhugged it, she too noticed that it was heavy for a barrel to have been floating. She examined the barrel from the hole in the top. Then-

"GOODMORNING DEARIES~!!! I AM HERE!!!" 

Undyne got knocked back from the person that erupted from the barrel and smacked her back against the mast of the ship. 

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock and fear. Not only did they not imagine someone to be in the barrel, but for that someone to hurt Undyne, the Marine Captain of the East Blue, Undyne the Undying. They knew havoc would follow afterwards. 

The person in the barrel sprung into the air and landing on the deck of the ship in a crouched position. 

They got to see more of this person...which they now know from focusing on that person...that it's a she!

The woman stands up and starts stretching as if she was cramped, which they assumed so because she was in that barrel. 

What they didn't expect was for her to stretch...six of her arms?!

They all got scared of her from that alone. Then the woman walked out into broad daylight. 

From closer examination, they got a clearer picture of her.

She had light purple skin, five black spider eyes, two on each side of her head, and one vertically on her forehead in between the two sets. The bottom set of eyes seeming to be her main set. 

She had a thin body frame, super lean fit. Her hair was short wavy and up to her shoulders. At the part where her hair ends, it bunches up in cute curves and balls like clouds. She was decently small, no higher than five-foot. She had six arms, her fingers were sharp at the ends. 

She was wearing a black tank top, nothing underneath. They were confused, because she had a bust, a relatively small one, but she had something. Maybe she didnt care? 

She also wore sweatpants that were just one shade darker than her skin. She wore black slip-ons. Around her neck was a necklace that had an onyx in the middle shaped like a spider. Same for her earrings. 

She also had rope around her neck that seemed to be connected to something on the back of her head. 

She uses her bottom set of arms to stretch out her hips and waist. Her middle set of arms doing cross stretches. Her top left arm was reaching for what seems to be a hat, a cowboy hat?! 

The cowboy was a grayish black with tassels that seem to resemble spider legs. 

Her top right hand was used to laugh into it in a cute giggle. A polite little laugh. 

"W-who are you?!" 

The woman doesn't say anything as she still continues to stretch. 

Undyne gets off from the mast, stretching her back. That little knockback woke her up all the way. She looks at the woman who blew her away, and gets both excited and angry.

The woman stops stretching. 

"Oh? My name dearie~? Well, it's-" 

Undyne scores her on her left cheek. The shockwave from that punch moves everything around it back a couple feet. 

Everyone was shocked...and so was Undyne. 

Because the woman just stood there, with her cheek being squished by Undyne's fist, but remained there unphased. 

"That won't work dearie~" Undyne backs up by doing a couple of recovery backflips. 

This catches the woman's attention, she looks at Undyne with all 5 of her eyes. 

"I'm mostly immune to all physical damage, so you're going have to try a lot harder than that. Fuhuhuhu~" 

Not only did those words piss her off, but she completely stole her laugh too. She wasn't going the let that slide. 

"So, you're a Devil Fruit holder?" 

The lady looks at Undyne with a look that tells her yes. 

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit! I'm a rubber person! I can stretch my body as if it were rubber and that also makes me immune to blunt attacks." 

One of the soldiers looks confused. He looks over to his fellow soldier. 

"I'm still confused about the whole Devil Fruit thing. What are they?"

His teammate fills him in. 

"Devil Fruits are these randomly growing fruits all around the world. One bite from it, grants the user an ability from the sea devil itself! However, if you eat more than two, you die on the spot and if you are super weak against sea water. One touch seawater, and you'll drown and lose your powers. There are only one of each kind of Devil Fruit. So as long as those two stay alive, no one else can get those abilities."

The man nods with all this new information. 

Another teammate speaks up. 

"If I'm corrected there 4 types of devil fruits. Zoan, which allows the user to become an animal hybrid, allowing the user to have the naturalistic talents and enhanced abilities of that animal. Paramecia, Undyne and that woman are both Paramecia Devil Fruit holders, their fruit allows them to have a ability that they can either shoot or use from their body." He tries to remember more. 

A little kid speaks up. 

"There are Logias-" When the little kid speaks, the other men look at shock and yelp. 

Its Monster Kid, he made a full recovery, but seems to be still weary from the operation. 

"Kid you're not supposed to be here, atleast now! You might get hurt, Undyne is fighting a true monster right now!" 

Monster Kid looks up at the deck of the ship. 

His eyes gleam of hope. 

The men try convincing him to leave but Monster Kid refuses to. 

They all sigh in defeat, but if this kid means a lot to Undyne, and they know that they are out of their league trying to participate in the fight. They owe it to her this much to shield Monster Kid from harm. 

The original soldier who asked the question ask Monster Kid quietly,

"Uh...what were the other types?"

"Oh-! There are logias! They allow the user to become an aspect of nature itself, having an intangible body making them hard to defeat, for example someone can be flame itself! But those devil fruits are super duper rare! Then there are Gencios, which give the user a powerful passive ability. It's not an ability that they can activate or become, but it's on constant activation!" 

The man looks enlightened, the other men too. They look at Monster Kid.

"Hey kid..um..what else do you know?" 

Monster's Kids eyes glow up. 

Undyne power marches towards the woman. 

"I want to know the name of my opponent before I massacre them. So! What is it?!"

The woman tilts down her cowboy hat. 

"Muffet D. Baker!" She grows a wide toothy smile. 

"THE FUTURE PIRATE QUEEN!!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Rubber vs Spears! The Fated Battle Between Muffet and Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never thought a chapter like this would come so early? Expect more like it, this AU is very expensive and unpredictable.

Everyone was blown away about what she just said. Pirate Queen?! That was a bold statement alone. 

On top of that, going for the title and spot of the overlord of pirates but as a woman? That made the men laugh. 

Not cause they didnt believe in her or women, but because that spot has been ruled over by men so many times and there weren't that many strong woman out on the seas. Especially in the East Blue. 

Besides Undyne. 

Undyne was looking at her weird, she could get a hold of Muffet's vibe. That's how she knew how to fight her opponents, she had grown adjusted to reading their soul then acting accordingly. She was a well veterned fighter, but she couldn't read Muffet at all. 

She was unpredictable, or had no style at all. 

Undyne smiled, she finally was going to have to fight seriously. Although, Muffet didn't necessarily catch her at a good time. 

Undyne was still ready to give it her all. 

"Pretty bold talk for someone one in enemy turf! Who are you allied with?" 

Undyne got into her default stance, which was a lowered body, slighly crouched knees. Her left leg behind her right. Then the arms flexed and open at her sides, bent towards her opponent. 

She uses this stance against beginners because that stance allows her to get an easy and unexpected tackle on anyone who was willed enough or fast enough to face it. 

Muffet giggled into her hand again. 

"I'm a pirate dearie~! Although I dont have a ship nor a crew yet- but I plan on being one!" 

Everyone around paused for a few seconds trying to absorb what she just said. 

They all bursted out laughing. 

Muffet looked over at them confused. 

"What's funny-?" 

After she said that, Undyne spared no time and lunged at her, preparing a double fisted tackle. 

She lands the blow and both of them smack against the wall leading up to the port. 

The men cheer Undyne on. 

Undyne tries to look through all the saw dust she created from the impact but sees only Muffet stretching back her 6 arms. 

"What're you-"

"Gum Gum...Spider Rocket!!"

Her six arms launched from behind her all the way to Undyne in a ridiculously short amount of time. The elastic force she used plus her muscle made the impact fast and deadly. Like a spider bite. 

Undyne however, is not the average fighter when it comes to strength, speed, and durability. She was well known by her men as being considered superhuman. 

Undyne manages to block the attack with her forearms. She didnt expect for the attack to hit that hard, Undyne gets launched off her feet and smacks her back against the mast again. This time, cracking it. 

Everyone's mouths gape open at the sight of Undyne being knocked back by another person. 

Never once had they seen such a sight. The only times where that had been possible was when she was either caught off guard, which is rare, or using a powerful weapon. 

Definitely never in a fair fight.

Muffet hops out of the hole in the wall and repositions her hat to the back of her head. She seems...done? 

"Listen dearie~ I mean no harm, not do I want to fight you. Can we just pretend like we never saw each other?"

Undyne, who was holding in the urge to spit out saliva fluids, cracked her back and looks at Muffet. She knew she meant those words. 

However, she looked over to her men, and-

She saw Monster Kid in the crowd, and her face lit up. Her original plan was to put a show for them, to not show her men that she is weak, and then at the end allow Muffet to leave. 

However, Monster Kid is here, she has to win. Somehow she believes that beating this wannabe pirate, will make Monster Kid forgive her. Maybe he'll be so impressed that he forgets about what happened. 

She thought about it rationally, and sighed. 

She still wanted to put a show, she atleast wanted the last laugh. 

Undyne got into the same stance. 

"Sorry little Miss Muffet! But I ain't planning on letting a 'pirate' leave unscathed." 

Muffet sighed. 

"Look, I really have to be going, I promised my friend I'd-" 

Undyne lunged at her again. Muffet jumped up vertically to avoid her. She gained some substantial amount of air. 

Undyne stopped her lunged short after Muffet jumped. Grinding her soles on the floor to stop the momentum and to increase inertia. 

She used the stopping power to jump up to where Muffet was. 

"Now let's see how your rubbery ass handles this one!" 

Undyne summoned a spear in both hands. 

The men below her watching this fight were all cheering them on. It was a rare and exciting sight watching Undyne fight someone who didn't get one-shotted. 

Everyone except Monster Kid, he was uneased by this whole scene.

"Harpoon Cage!" 

Undyne launched both the spears at Muffet, during the spear's travel, the weapon duplicates itself into a shotgun spread. 

Muffet's five eyes widen at this situation and bends her body perfectly to avoid any cuts. Muffet let's out a sigh of relief as she does so. 

Then, from behind Muffet feels a sharp and heavy impact. She knows that it was one of her spears but...it didn't pierce her, it was blunt. 

Why did she not go through with the attack? She wondered. 

However, the force of the impact did knock her towards Undyne. Who in return bearhugged her. 

Everyone was at this point was belting Undyne's name in a choir, knowing that she is about to use her famous move. Her infamous Giga Suplex. 

Muffet tries to break free of Undyne's grip but can't. 

Undyne let's open a wide smile. 

"Going down!" 

Undyne then angles both their bodies downwards back towards the deck, gaining velocity from falling from the sky to increase the damage of her suplex. 

Muffet, although her body allows her to receive physical damage for almost no penalty. She really does not want this move to connect. 

Muffet then shoots her head far away from her body, stretching her neck out backwards in a direct linear path to Undyne's face. 

Undyne looks confused and then realizes what she plans on doing, but it was too late. 

"Gum Gum....Spider Gong!"

The spider woman, using elastic force and her skull, smashed her head against Undyne's. It makes Undyne lose grip of her and losing the suplex. 

Undyne's pupils fade out for a second from the pain that head-butt induced. It rocks her head back and sends her flying back into the port. Breaking a good deal of it. 

The men's expression turn grim at the sight.

Monster Kid is unenthusiastic about this whole ordeal. 

Muffet lands and puts her hat back on her head. 

"Guess there's no escaping this one huh? You're a tough one!"

Undyne appeared from the rubble boldly as if that attack didn't hurt her, when in reality, she has a splitting headache and feels like passing out. 

Undyne smiles, "Was that all you had runt!" 

Then, a streak of blood runs down from the top of her head, over her eyepatch, and down her face. 

Undyne is speechless, she hadn't felt this much pain in a while, and she hadn't bled for longer. She loved a good fight...so why? 

Why did she feel sick to the stomach to consider fighting for more. 

She ignorantly brushed that thought aside, she had to prove to her men that their captain was still strong. 

Especially, to Monster Kid. 

She looked over at the kid...and she saw a boy who lost all hope in his captain. 

His face read that he wasn't happy with her. That he didn't approve of her after he had grown to adoring her. 

The pain she felt in her head was replaced with a new kind of pain. 

************************************

"Where's my little girl~!" 

Undyne's dad was always proud of his little girl. He was a turtle man, a man proud to see his daughter still being able to have fun after...

"I'm here daddy-!" Said Undyne as she appeared from behind a giant clam. 

Her and her dad was playing hide and seek at a park at the bottom of the ocean. 

She spent all of her time underwater with her dad. 

"You're really bad at this game!" She said bluntly. 

He took no offense, she was a truthful 8 year old. 

"I know I know...your mom would've found you right away...she had good warrior instinct."

Undyne grew a hollow smile and hugged her dad's leather-ish legs.

"I miss mommy..."

"I do too."

He said patting her head. 

"She fought valiantly against the L.O.V.E Pirates. With the pirate king, back to back they were fighting off monstrous enemies. However...she was caught with her guard down..." 

"I know dad...you've told me the story a bunch of times already." 

An explosion was heard near the outskirts of the park. 

Undyne's dad grabbed her by the hand. 

"Daddy...what was that?" 

"I don't know darling, but I think we should-" 

After those words, he fell to the ground and sank like a rock. 

Blood from his body spurted against Undyne's face. She just stood there and looked over her dad.

"D-d-dad..." 

Her dad flipped over, she was able to see a gunshot wound on his left shoulder. 

"D-don't worry darling, it'll take more than that to keep this ol' turtle down." 

He exerted an unhealthy cough of visible pain. 

From the smoke of the explosion, three men came out and started power marching towards them. Specifically, her father, and he knew it too. 

"U-undyne just get behind that clam again, we'll play another game of hide and seek."

Undyne blinked at him with tears in his eyes. 

"Daddy who are they? Why do you want to-"

"JUST GET BEHIND THE CLAM GODDAMN IT!" 

Undyne's dad had never yelled at her, he always talked to her in a polite voice. 

She knew better than to get him more annoyed and she ran behind the clam. 

The three guys finally made their way over to her father and Undyne peeked over the clam to see what would happen. 

************************************

"Spear Forecast!" 

A grid of spears spawned in from thin air and shot over towards Muffet.

Muffet dodged most of them but some grazed her and some made a decent wound on her legs. 

Muffet's clothes were close to just being just tethered cloth. 

She had been fighting Undyne for a couple minutes straight uninterrupted now. Undyne kept fighting even when being injured herself. She was determined to stay in the fight although deep down, both of them never really wanted to fight. Nor do they still want to. 

Muffet knew that Undyne deep down was a good soul, a hero to say the least, and a pretty strong person at that. Undyne had actually made her think during a fight, which no one has made her do before. 

Muffet just can't find any reason to keep fighting her, they both seem to being going all out but suppressing their attacks at the same time. 

Showing each other a glimpse of their hidden power by hitting them with a strong attack that held back all the potential in it. 

Both of them wanted the fight to end, they never wanted the fight to start. 

However, they still fight, Undyne had long forgotten the promise she made to herself to only do this to impress the kid. 

Now she is doing this for herself and Muffet. It was a rare occasion for both of them.

Over the course of the fight, they've been trading blows and both of them seeming to enjoy it despite the pain. 

Undyne's men, seemed to do go from cheering Undyne on, to just watching in confused silence. Slowly, losing all the hype they placed in Undyne. 

Undyne noticed the lack of hype in her too...and she adored it. 

"Gum-Gum...Spider Railgun!" 

Muffet swung her arms back and forth wildly with all of strength, bouncing her fist back and forth at amazing speeds and ferocity. Making it seem like she was hitting Undyne with a hundred hands, all hitting like how a automatic gun would hit a wall. 

Undyne raised her one. 

"Spear Gatling!" 

Undyne launched a monstrous repeated wave of spears that seem to mimic minigun fire. Each spear hit one fist, making it a pretty cool sight of for the viewers. 

Monster Kid was sick to his stomach, and Undyne knew it. 

She was surrounded by a tunnel of her own blue spears, she started to daze off while looking at all of the blue. 

************************************

"We know who you are, Gerson the Undying." 

The man in the middle who seemed to be marine Fishman, a high ranking official, seemed to be holding a gun to his head. 

"What do you want with me?" 

Gerson said in spite. 

"We caught wind that you were the husband of Morial the Immortal, and we are here to say congrats and to finish the job." 

"What job?!" 

"You see, at the battle of Mt. Ebott against the L.O.V.E pirates. Your wife managed to hold the pirates back with the help of W.D. Gaster, the king of pirates."

"I know that much! But what do you mean-"

"We just couldn't let that woman continue her line of work...she had to be...put off" 

The man laughed a despicable laugh.

Gerson's face dropped and his eyes widened.

"You bastards...why...why kill your own men?!"

"She was getting too mouthy and too capable for our taste, she had learned of Asriel."

Gerson gasped.

"She found out about the absolute ruler of the World Government?" 

"Yes Gerson, we couldn't let her live, good as she was...she wasn't strong enough to handle a Buster Call!"

Gerson's eyes grew bloodshot in anger. 

"You guys couldn't fight her fairly! You had the whole Marine HQ attack her at once with a Buster Call!"

"Exactly you old bastard, in her last act of heroism, she decided to let the Pirate King leave the island while she fought off the Marines...she couldn't last 10 minutes."

Gerson tried getting up but he was quickly shot in the other shoulder. 

"Now we are here to kill her entire line, after you..."

The marine man aims his gun at the clam, which Undyne was caught peeking around the corner from. 

Gerson gulped. 

"Don't you dare hurt her you bastards!!"

The marine guy looked pissed at Gerson for speaking so loud and cock his gun and aimed it at him.

Undyne jumped out from behind the clam. 

"STOP IT!!" 

The marine guy looked at her and smiled, he licked his lips shortly after. 

"I'll...become a marine...if you let my old man live." 

The marine man considered it, the two lackeys behind him laughing. 

"I'm listening-"

"Undyne! Don't do it, these bastards are the ones who killed your mother. I would rather die than see you be allied with them. Just run!!"

Undyne thought about it. She thought really hard...but she wasn't determined to run. 

"Is that a deal or not?! I'll work for you the rest of my life, only if you spare him."

The man holsters his gun and walks over to Undyne, he bends down and puts his hands on her shoulders. 

"We have a deal...you work for me for the rest of your life...how do you like that?" 

Undyne shed a single tear, she peered over his shoulder to see if her dad was proud of her. 

He was the opposite, his eyes read pure hatred and disagreement. She could tell that if he wanted to speak, all of his words to her would be unkind. 

"You traitor! You're nothing like your mom! You don't have a single fighting bone in you! You're not determined! Youre weak-!" 

Then, a gunshot was heard at the same time the guy covered her eyes. Gerson's sentence was cut off short...never to be finished again. 

"YOU LIED- I SAID-" 

The man behind her licking her gills on her neck smiled. 

"I own you now...get ready." Then he continued licking her gills as she cried out for help...

...But nobody came.

************************************

That was the same look Monster Kid was giving her. 

In a way, she preferred it that way. Although monster kid was her source of inspiration, most of it was fake because of his child mentality. 

Everyone on her crew was fake, they didn't care to truthfully call her strong. 

She just seemed to appreciate Monster Kid more because he atleast said it to her face. 

However, she could care less about them. 

What she is focused on right now, is the most truthful person she has met her entire life. 

Muffet D. Baker.

They had continued fighting for tens of more minutes. It stopped being over who would win, but just showing off to each other, becoming friends via fist and combat. 

Undyne was happy she got an opponent who had the same taste and energy as her. However, she accepted that Muffet was a bit stronger than her, holding back a bit more. 

Muffet too, was having the most fun she has had in her life. At this point her black tank top was a crop top and her pants were just really short shorts. 

Both of them had recieved major injuries but still fought as if they weren't there. 

Each punch felt like a friendly and truthful conversation. A spar. 

Undyne never felt happier...she realized that winning and strength wasn't all that she needed to prove herself.

She just needed the truth. 

Through their hour long fight, the men grew tired of started losing all faith in Undyne...and sadly...so did Monster Kid. 

Undyne and Muffet were reaching the climax of their battle. 

Undyne uppercutted Muffet making a cracking sound. 

Muffet winced in pain as more blood sprouted from her mouth. She then Spartan kicked Undyne's stomach which winded her making her stumble. 

They both were panting hard and slumped from the barrage of bone shattering attacks. They stay like that for a long minute. 

"Thank you *pant* Baker!"

Undyne starts crying.

"Thank you...now-"

Undyne summons a oddly shaped spear in her hand, it was a extra sharp and thin arrow that flew red. However, it radiated danger to Muffet. 

"KILL ME PLEASE-! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" 

Undyne tossed her red spear that, when tossed, crack and shifted most of the ship. 

Muffet was alarmed by this new powerful finisher attack. Muffet was more alarmed by her words. 

"Undyne..."

Muffet grew angry...she stretched back only one arm. Undyne was confused, why only one arm? She'll deal more damage using all six. 

Muffet launched her fist past the arrow and towards Undyne. She could tell that this was Muffet using 100% of her strength into the punch. 

The spear grazed Muffet as Muffet's punch landed directly on Undyne's left cheek. Smashing her into the ground leveling the entire ship and pushing all of the men away a good couple meters. 

"DONT YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT-! EVERYONE DESERVES TO LIVE! ESPECIALLY SOMEONE AS STRONG AS YOU." 

If those words didnt resonate into Undyne's soul she would've faded away into a deep dark sleep. 

However...those word...filled her with...

Determination!

Making her determined enough to keep living. 

There she was laying on a damaged ship, in a pool of her own blood. After awhile, Monster Kid loomed over her like how the Grim Reaper looks over a patient. 

She weakly look at him. 

This scene looked familiar. 

"Hey. What the hell! I thought you were super strong and tough...but you're weak! I can't believe I thought you were cool! Losing to a nobody?!"

The other men from her ship started berating her on how she was a horrible captain and how she was weak. 

Undyne just laid there, absorbing the truth, except for that last remark. 

With the last ounce of strength that she could muster, she sat up. 

"Hey listen here you piece of shit! I don't care what you say about me, but that woman over there- is more of a somebody than all of you will ever be!"

Muffet put her hat back on and smiled in amusement. She leaned back super far and then shot her body forward. 

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! UNDYNE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION! IF YOU DISREPSECT HER, ITS A DISRPECT TOWARDS ME! I HAVE NO PROBLEM GIVING EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU THE HANDS!" 

Everyone shut up and allowed Muffet to walk through them like she owned them. 

Muffet peered over Undyne. They smiled at each other and started laughing. 

"Thank you...honestly, I want to repay you...but...I'm stuck here, with this shitty job! I just want to be free." 

Undyne said crying into her knees. 

Muffet seemed pissed. 

"I can't leave...because if I do...they'll come after me...and- and, I-"

Muffet placed one of her fingers on Undyne's lips and used two of her free hands to wipe of her tears. 

"Dearie~ Everyone deserve to be free, the fact that you've pushed this far with this pressure on you...is proof enough already you're freaking strong. Atleast to me!"

Muffet starts laughing again. 

"Thank you...but even if I'm strong, I have no one...no family nor friends. These assholes in the World Government took them away!" 

Muffet seems more pissed. 

"No friends..."

Muffet punched Undyne on the top of the head. 

"Come on silly! I'M YOUR FRIEND!" 

Undyne broke down after hearing those words. She started crying, getting more determined. So determined, she found the power to stand up and cry like a baby infront of her while staring her dead in her eyes. 

"If I'm going to not be alone...and be working with someone who is my friend and wants to be free as much as I do...then I need to switch my ideals don't I?"

Muffet chuckled.

"It takes a strong person to do that...I know you can manage, you're pretty strong. Even if you want me to or not, if I manage to find those Marine bastards who killed your family. I'll bop em one for you, that's my word to you as the Future Pirate Queen!" 

Undyne smiles a toothy grin.

"I'm glad that's the case! Now please..."

Undyne kneels infront of Muffet. 

"Please let me be your first mate in your crew- let me fight to be free!" 

Everyone else on the ship let out an exasperated gasp in shock. They're all speechless at her words. 

Monster Kid trips on himself in shock as well. 

Muffet places her hat on Undyne's head. 

"Hell yeah dearie~ I was honestly gonna propose it if you didn't, fuhuhuhu~."

Undyne's determination was replenished and her spirits were at a new high. 

"Welcome aboard my first mate! To the Soul Parlour Pirates!" 

Muffet said while reaching a hand to Undyne. 

All and all Muffet is 5'0 and Undyne is 6'2, so the handshake was awkward. 

Undyne flexed and exploded all of her navy clothing. Revealing her pajamas underneath. 

Muffet looked at the speechless men. 

"Tell whomever your boss is to find a new captain of this ship...and if they have any complaints, then come meet me!" 

Undyne felt even more powerful standing next to this woman. The woman what would for sure change her life for the better. 

Although she transitioned to pirate, she knew that somewhere, someway. 

Her mom was smiling down at her. 

Muffet wrapped three arms around Undyne. She was confused until, she saw that her other three arms were wrapped around the mast. 

She gulped. 

"Don't worry dearie~ I know a close-by island, fuhuhuhu~"

"Gum Gum...Spider Missile!" 

They shot off into the dusk sky out of sight from the marine men. 

They just witnessed a crew of monsters form before their eyes.


	4. Monopolizing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff chapter after a more intense one. Don't get too settled though.

Muffet had been out on sea in that barrel for almost a week. 

She was ambitious, dreaming to one day become The Pirate Queen. Also born and raised in the East Blue, she was once a resident of WaterOak Island. 

A respectful yet forgettable island, it was big and mostly catered wildlife, but Muffet managed with her and her older two 'brothers'. 

They were loosely brothers to her, but their bond was thicker than blood. Her and her two older brothers were always out adventuring in the wildlife side of the island, not because they wanted to, but they had no choice. 

Outcasted by the people of the town because they were troublemakers. 

Everyday they had to fight to survive against the animals of the rainforest. Which made them tougher over time, but in the beginning, Muffet was only 6 at the time. Her two older brothers being 9 and 10. 

The only people that accepted the trio, was this pirate veteran that would frequent the island to talk to the town's bartender. Even as kids, they new this pirate had something of a crush for her. 

However, when he came, he spoiled and joked around with the trio. Especially Muffet, he favored Muffet. And that same man was the reason she dawned the cowboy hat and a thirst for running a parlour.   
.  
.  
.  
Muffet and Undyne were soaring through the air along the dusk sky, using her elastic force and her muscle, she was able to launch both of them over the sea and onto a nearby island. 

"Uhm, Muff we're landing safely right?" 

Muffet looked at her with a wide smile. 

"Never thought this far ahead!" 

Undyne's face grew pale and was ridden with disbelief. She chocked on her own spit before even uttering a single word. 

"YOU IDIOT HOW CAN YOU NOT THINK THREE STEPS AHEAD!!" 

Muffet used one of her free hands to scratch the back of her head bashfully. 

"Hehe~ Sorry, look it'll all be alrigh-" 

They both smacked against the shore of the island creating a explosion of sand and seashells. 

Muffet gleefully laughed at the situation, being unphased by the impact. 

Undyne however, not so much. 

Muffet got up and dusted herself off for any remnant of sand on her outfit. Which had been torn during the fight with her first mate. 

Undyne shakily from both pain and anger, clawed her way out of the crater they left in the sand. 

She was also hurt badly, and her clothes were a resemblance of that. She rose over the sand to see Muffet laughing her own laugh. 

Undyne kept staring at her, blushing a little at how innocently cute she was. 

She had never had the chance to fully observe the Muffet as a person, before she only saw her as an opponent. She really couldn't believe this petite short girl could pack such a deadly punch. 

This Spider Girl was insane. 

"Hehe...you're ridiculous you know that right?" 

Undyne said this, and it caught Muffet's attention. Muffet stopped laughing and looked into Undyne's eyes. 

Muffet heard that sentence way too many times.

************************************

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?"

Said the man in the bar. Muffet was young, about 6 at the time. She had just heard that the infamous pirate "Frisk D. Reemurr" was stopping by for the weekend. 

Muffet and her two older brothers loved whenever he visited, but they both were busy working on the treehouse. They had told her to butt out until they were finished because they didn't want her ruining it. 

Frisk had long brown hair that curved into a nice round mound over his shoulders like really long ears. His skin was yellow-ish, weirdly yellow. His eyes never seemed to open, but when it did, it was a beautiful shade of purple. 

Muffet loved the color purple, for obvious reasons. She always wondered why he never opened his eyes more, he should show it off more. 

Muffet at that time, only wore a black T-shirt and purple silk shorts with sandals. 

Frisk wore an open vest that hung from his shoulders to prove his authority, and the same purple long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. 

He always had the same weapon, a dented frying pan and a gun with just blanks. She was also confused as to why a pirate as high maintenance as himself kept those two things as weapons. 

Frisk was the captain of the "Golden Flower Pirates". A decently well known pirate crew at the time. 

And here he was, sitting at a bar of an unknown and not special island, laughing at this spider girl because she had proposed she'd be Queen of the Pirates one day. 

"Hey! What do you mean I'm ridiculous?!" 

Frisk took a drink of booze and then jabbed his thumb towards her and opened his eyes. He always managed to show Muffet his eyes anytime he could. They both shared a passion for the color purple. 

"It's just that someone as weak as you could never handle the dangers that lie beyond the sea." 

Frisk teased her, he knew deep down that no matter what he told her, she would become a pirate with her own volition. 

He saw more spark and potential in her than her two brothers. 

"Yes I can! I'll grow strong, stronger than you! You'll see!!" 

Muffet said this as she flex her left set of arms while using her right set to grasp the bit of muscle she would call the bicep. 

"Yeah yeah, you've told me plenty of times."

He took another sip, the men in his crew started to laugh. 

Muffet felt angry and embarrassed, but knew she couldn't pick a fight with the guy. She knew her limits. 

Then, the bartender, Red, walks out with more drinks for the upbeat pirates. 

This immediately catches his attention and immediately strikes up a conversation with her. 

Muffet uses this opportunity to spot the box he just released from his grip to go talk to Red. He placed to on his right towards Muffet. 

She was able to see a fruit, an odd looking fruit, regardless of what it was, it seemed to be a treasure to him, probably his lunch later. 

So in spite, she ate the fruit. Frisk immediately knew what happened but was too late to stop her. 

Muffet gulped down the entire fruit before Frisk could grab her. 

He picked her up by her legs so that she was hanging upside down. He then started to shake her up and down.

"Spit it out spit it out! That fruit is dangerous!" 

Muffet still doing this out of spite, refused to spit it out, not that she could. 

After a bunch of shaking. Her head stretched up and down like a yoyo, scaring everyone in the bar. Frisk let her go and she started to bounce around the bar. 

Everyone running to the opposite side of where she is, Muffet screaming in fear as to what"s happening. 

Red just laughed and so did Frisk.

"You really are ridiculous."

************************************

As courtesy, Muffet carried Undyne on her back, which was a weird scene to look at from the people of the town. 

A 5'0 spider girl carrying a woman more than a foot taller than her and probably twice her weight. Regardless of that they felt concern, watching her carry Undyne while both of then were severely injured. 

People tried to reach to them, but none had the heart to. In this world, people were naturally scared of anything not human or giant. 

So to be seeing a spider and fish woman, they felt it was better not to help them. 

Muffet would've fought them of they laid hands on them anyways, this was her resolve. She didn't expect Undyne to be so brittle after the fight. So the land she recklessly did, knocked her unconscious.

They managed to eventually make their way to the local clinic. Everyone who had watch them get there was still semi-circleing them gossiping.

"Is that Navy Captain Undyne?"

"Who is that carrying her?"

"Is that a spider girl, aren't all spiders in this world just regular spiders?"

"I've never seen a spider-human hybrid before."

"What happened to them?"

All these questioned seemed to piss Muffet off, but she said nothing and walked inside to get treated. 

Normally because she was a Spider Woman she'd be the last to be treated on purpose. This world was all about segregation and social diverging.

However, this time her and Undyne got treated first, she could feel that was because of Undyne's status as a ranked Marine.

Muffet wasn't too bright, in combat she was a genius, but in regular IQ and common sense, she lacked by a good margin. 

That being said, she was atleast smart enough know to not blurt out how Undyne just switched from Marine Captain to pirate. She knew to keep it on the low until after they left, as of know they need as much help as they can get.   
.  
.  
.  
That got Muffet thinking, she had been awake during her stitching and medicinal aid for her wounds; which she had to give Undyne more props for, not many people have had injured her this bad, and on a spar at that. If they had actually fought seriously, Muffet probably wouldn't be conscious right now. 

Besides that, she glossed over head to Undyne who had just woken up a few minutes before. She just stared at the ceiling in deep thought the entire time. Muffet giggled. 

"You ain't having second thoughts now, are you dearie~" 

Undyne grinned a toothy grin and pump both her fist in the air. 

"Nope! Never once! Never actually wanted to be a marine to begin with."

"Why so?"

"Even though my mom was the infamous Morial the Immortal, I liked the pirate life. Her best friends were all famous pirates back then too."

Muffet giggled into her hand. 

"Oooh~ Do tell." 

"W.D. Gaster-" Muffet's eyes lit up.

"Let's see um, Goldenbeard! And She was even friends with Dark Queen Susie." 

Muffet's eyes were black, with a barely noticable purple-ish grey pupil, but that barely recognizable pupil gleamed like a star. 

Undyne liked that look on her. 

"I've always wanted to be like my mom and Goldenbeard! I liked their moxy." 

Muffet nodded. 

"They're all really strong, I want to be just like W.D. Gaster, the Past King of the Pirates!" 

Undyne did a hearty laugh. 

"I guess we both have to work really heard to achieve that goal, huh?" 

Muffet did her signature ear to ear toothy smile. Undyne got a tad flustered at that smile everytime she has done it. It's a smile that can cure anything. 

Muffet shot web from her palm, which alarmed Undyne, but she felt silly not acknowledging that a Spider person could generate web. 

If she hadn't done that, she would've assumed that her web came out of her...

She shook her head to get that thought out of her head, she got flustered again and try and mask it with anger. 

"Hey! Whatcha doin?" 

Muffet shot her web on the side of Undyne's hospital bed. They had slept over night and it was about to be noon. And Muffet, had dawned an idea earlier that morning. 

Muffet then used her web to yank the hospital bed over to her side. Muffet and Undyne both felt pretty fine, there were aches along their ligaments but that was about it, they could fight fine at a moments notice. 

Muffet then wrapped her left set of arms around Undyne for a two person huddle. 

"You know dearie~ The people of this island have caught wind of your resignation from the Navy."

Undyne could tell where she was going with this and grinned. She still played dumb to humor her new captain. 

Deep down, she had only met this person for a collective few hours. But she had already grown attached. She was quite cute, strong, she could tell she was a worthwhile friend. Honestly, she really loved it whenever she said "dearie~", it was her own personal shtick that she found cute-

Wait, why is she finding her so cute? 

She never has found anything cute before, and why is she so sappy around her?!

"So...we can *monopolize* on this situation, let's see how much free stuff we can accumulate before news strikes. We'll leave this island when they do, how does that sound?" 

Muffet said as she used her middle right hand to clench a fist and hold it to Undyne for a fist bump. 

Undyne knew it was wrong to scam people, but to be able to survive, eat, and probably leave this island on a decent ship, she would have too. 

They just won't get too ahead of themselves. And plus-

Anything for her Captain. 

Undyne completed the fist bump. 

"Aye Aye ma'am. Wait- um...I have a question."

Muffet retracted her arms that were around her first mate. She positioned herself on the hospital bed in a semi-seductive pose, but it seemed more childish than seductive, because Muffet generally didn't know the first thing about love, more or less flirting. 

Muffet sat up in the bed with her thighs parallel to the ground, her knees pointing towards each other and her fore legs and feet facing the opposite of where she is facing. 

All six of her hands tucked between the valley of thin smooth flesh that her thighs created her wrist connected to the opposing wrist like she was shackled. She pushed her chest forward and her head back while blinking all five of her eyes individually and slowly. 

Her long black eyelashes seeming to wave at her inviting her to play. She looked so innocent doing this and so cute. 

"What's the question Undyne~?" 

Undyne's blood rushed to her face, whatever Muffet was doing, she couldn't emotionally handle it. She tried her best to hide it but it just resulted in her telling her that it was just hot in the room. 

Which in hindsight, didn't cover much, but Muffet fell for it. 

"Um, how old are you?"

Muffet thought about it. 

"17, how about you dearie~"

God that word and the way she said it. 

"I'm 19, guess that means in older than you, huh punk?" 

Undyne said as she gave Muffet a noogie. She was happy she can have times like this, Muffet seemed to have the same thought. 

Quite frankly, is Muffet didn't stop being so goddamn-

Nope! She wasn't going to think about it any longer. 

"So Captain, first order if business?" 

Muffet looked up from Undyne's biceps. Muffet really entrusted Undyne to be her first mate, from looks alone she can tell that any problem they may encounter, she'd always be ready in the front lines. 

Loyalty wasn't a problem either, she can tell just by looking into her eyes that she was a ride or die. 

"Well first thing is...MEAT!!" 

This was a weird sight for Undyne to see. Muffet had dropped all the cutesy and elegance she had and resembled that of a caveman. Drooling in front of her eyes seeming to sparkle as if the meat was the answer to all her problems. 

Undyne's stomach was grumbling, and she can only imagine Muffet's stomach. She was in a barrel for super long and-

'Oh my god' she thought, 'I just harassed and unarmed starving and lost lady with no murderous or criminal intent, and now she befriended me...I'm an asshole!'

She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. She did begin to wonder though, why was she in a barrel?

Muffet glimpsed Undyne from her right. They both were a bundle of bandages, gauze, and bedsheets. 

"Hey-! Whatcha doin-" 

"We gotta eat I'm hungry!!" 

"YOU COULD'VE JUST SAID THAT- WE'LL GET FOOD WHEN WE LEAVE!!"

"IM HUNGRYY!!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!! YOU'RE SO RIDICULOUS!"  
.  
.  
.  
************************************

"Oi, Muffet! Get up here so we can show the human our new treehouse." 

Said the boney brother. 

"Okay Papy!" 

Muffet said while scaling the tree with ease because of her spider abilities. 

It had been about a week and a half since the incident with the Devil Fruit with Frisk. 

Frisk, had stayed the whole month there, him and his crew seemed to be there in vacation and for restocking.

Muffet had invited Frisk to come see the finished treehouse that the three siblings made. It was their first home in the rainforest. Frisk followed shortly behind Muffet, but didn't climb the tree, he just stayed at the base of the tree. 

When she got up there, it was a paradise, they have saved up all the money they could find/swindle to build this place. 

They started building it when Muffet was 5, she was 7 now. Frisk smiled at this collaborative effort on their part. He thought that atleast the older two brothers would rather steal or goof off, but they managed to make something this impressive. 

These siblings were something else, he thought. 

Muffet finished scaling the tree. 

"Sup crybaby!" 

Said her oldest brother as he pat her head. 

"Sans! I'm not a crybaby! I haven't cried in-"

Muffet takes out her all six of her hands and counts each finger individually. 

Then she held up 12 fingers. 

"This many!" She seemed proud. 

Sans was a skeleton, a short one, taller than Muffet at the time, but he couldn't really grow past 4'5. He was the ultimate prankster, trickster, and comedian. Sans, although he was short, was a mildly wide skeleton. 

People would call him a fat skeleton, but no one ever saw him in bare bones. He just wore baggy and heavy clothing. He dawned his usual light blue hoodie, a white T-shirt underneath. He always wore his trademark black basketball shorts and pink fuzzy bunny slippers. 

He was usually lazy, so to work to make this treehouse was a feat of its own. 

Papy, well, Papyrus, couldn't be any further from his brother. He was abnormally tall, he was 9 and was 5'0. He wore a black T-shirt that was also too big for him that had the words "Cool Dude" on it. He wore jeans and red rain boots. He also seemed to dawn this red scarf that no matter where he was, it always flew in the wind. 

Like he was a main character. 

Papyrus was more charismatic, while Sans grew to be more apathetic. He always loved to help people and encourage others. However, many mistake his kindness for a weakness, but Sans made sure things never got out of hand. He was the oldest and their protector. 

Frisk slowly clapped in amazement. 

"Congrats you three, honestly, I never thought you three could pull it off."

Papyrus peeked his head from the latch for at the bottom of the tree house. 

"Of course, when working with the Great Papyrus~ Anything is possible!" 

Papyrus always loved to praise himself and speaking in third-person. 

"I can see that. How's Sans doing?"

Sans didn't even bother to peak his head out of the latch door. 

"I'm doin alright. Would be weird if I was doing all left." 

Frisk chuckled, Muffet chuckled, Papyrus stomped the ground in anger. He hated all of his brother's jokes. 

The stomping kept creaking the wood, as far as the wood composition, it was amateurishly made. It was a tad top heavy too, they all pushed all their valuables to one side of the treehouse. 

One thing they tried not to cram, was Muffet's spider parlour that she had wanting for the longest. 

Beside being the Queen of the Pirates, she also had a dream of being a successful pastry shop owner. 

No one knew why. 

She had always sketched out how the parlor would look, it was heavily spider themed as per usual. 

They all gave Muffet one thing though, and it was that she actually made really really good pastries. Although, she actually never told them her ingredients, it was a spider secret. 

"Hey kids, come down from there! I have something to give all of you!" 

************************************

Undyne and her left the hospital in the same clothing they had post fight. Undyne kept eyeing down Muffet's body. 

Not cause she admired it or anything, but she wondered how she is so monstrously strong, despite having such a thin frame of thin fit muscle. 

Even Undyne tried the best she could to be really strong without have freakish muscle, but she had to gain someone of a body builder look. 

Maybe it had to do something with her Devil Fruit, she wondered. 

Muffet turned over to Undyne. Whose pajamas seem to be a white tank top and dinosaur fuzzy pants. 

Muffet giggled at her attire.

"Shut up alright!" Undyne said flustered. 

"It's okay dearie~...I just haven't seen pajamas in awhile, I never had a pair myself to be quite honest." 

Undyne frowned at that, the way she said it, and the body language and energy she gave. It was one of someone who had a lost childhood. Or atleast, one so busy that she couldn't live a normal child's life. 

Maybe that's why she acted too childish now? Was she...acting?

Muffet regained who slightly faltered smile. 

"Listen Undyne, if there's three things I have half a brain on, is fighting, baking, and most of all..."

Muffet's eyes widened, her pupils forming dollar signs. 

"How to monopolize!!" She said greedily rubbing her 3 sets of hands together. 

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?

Muffet looked at her and smiled, she tipped her hat. 

"Yea, fuhuhuhu~" 

Then, they walked away as a team, ready to scam.


	5. A Date?! Or Am I Overthinking It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and World Building will be a focus point of this series. If it destroys your immersion I thoroughly apologize.

Author's note: As of writing this, to answer any questions, I am planning on continuing this series for a elongated time. I plan to cover atleast 25 arcs at minimum. 25 arcs don't mean 25 chapters. The chapters might get stretched to 300 at the minimum. 

You can probably notice some similarities between the One Piece story canon and I assure you there are going to be some similarities, but the arcs are going to be original in both character composition and story. The characters and roles they play just happen to be by chance and role fitting. 

I am looking for improvement to make these chapters more pleasurable to the reader. So comment when you get the chance or vote to let me know I'm doing my job right. 

Please Enjoy The Chapter!  
______________________________________

Undyne kept slapping her cheeks together trying to get her mind straight. She always does this whenever she is preparing her mind for battle or just trying to think straight. She clamps her surprisingly smooth hands around her cheeks next to her fins that acted as her ears. 

Her fins were barely noticable through her thick set of long luscious warrior hair. If being a warrior didn't work out, modeling was her next best thing. She didn't want to do anything too 'girly' for her occupation. She preferred the man life because it was more "fun" as she would describe it. 

Undyne's eyes were naturally a tint of yellow with a thin slit black pupil that always seem to change dilatation depending on her actual emotion. If people had to equate what kind of fish breed she was, many would say piranha. 

Undyne took pride in her being tall with her proportional fit muscle. Most people, if they didn't know her, would think she was a wrestler or a MMA fighter. Which, she took that as a compliment. 

However at this moment, she didn't care how hard she tried to be manly or be mentally stable. Her slapping her cheeks couldn't save her from this moment right here. 

"How does this outfit make me look dearie~" 

Undyne had hated this day so far, but she loved every second. 

They had somehow convinced the fashion shop owner there that Undyne was stocking up on clothes for a future expedition. Undyne was immediately recognized as one of the Captains of the Navy in East Blue, frankly because she was the only one that looked like...her. 

News of her leaving the marines and switching to the pirates hadn't struck the island yet. They were still monopolizing off this opportunity. 

However, here came another problem...did she look good in that outfit?

Muffet spent no time picking out a outfit that suited her. Undyne had noticed that Muffet had a clear taste for the colors purple, black, and gray. And for some reason, the occasional white. 

However, most shirts and sweaters didn't compliment spider people, so she had to fit her three slim arms into the two slots. 

Muffet had gone through some pretty questionable outfits. Undyne telling her that she loved every single one...she was kinda biased. 

However this one, seemed to fit her the most, even if she wasn't being biased, she would've said "yeah" to this. 

Muffet was brandishing a purple vest, the open slots where the sleeves would be were super droopy, which was fine because she got to fit her three sets of arms. 

The collar of the vest was high and clipped the side of her cheeks like she was a vampire which also suited her, with her abnormally sharp fang teeth. Her vest was opened down the middle exposing her stomach and chest. Not all of her chest, but her petite cleavage was shown. 

The bottom of the vest was shredded into tassels by Muffet herself, resembling spider legs that would dangle and scraggle around her waist. 

She wore a black set of jeans that was slit open on the outer part of both her thighs, which was a weird fashion choice. 

She still insisted on wearing the black slip ons. 

It exposed the top of her foot, the side of her thin lean fit legs were exposed too...and her fit slim and smooth thighs...and that stomach, god-

Undyne slapped herself extra hard for having these thoughts. 

Undyne spoke up.

"Looks good Captain!" Undyne always spoke in a yelling manner, that was her regular voice. However, she always said Captain with a form of sly and smooth tone to it. 

"But uh, bring down the collars, I feel like more people will think you're a vampire and not a spider." 

"Awww~ but vampires are cool!" 

"I know I know, but the spider part of you is much cooler!"

Muffet turned down her collars and stared at Undyne with a slightly gaped open mouth. 

"You find me being a spider...cool?"

Undyne got flustered. Honestly, the sight of a spider-human hybrid was something no one has seen before. All spiders were regular human sized. Even the bigger ones were just, big. Muffet was a spectacle of her own. 

Deep down, Undyne truly did find that cool, having six arms. She imagined herself having that, with her strength, she'd definently be higher in the ranks. 

Back when she was a Navy Captain that was. 

"Uh- yeah! I find it kinda badass...but if you don't like that then-"

Muffet awkwardly hugged her, it was awkward because she never hugged anyone with this emotion for her. She felt...accepted? 

Frankly, besides Frisk and her two brothers. No one had ever liked her by her Spider side, yet alone liked her in general. 

She wrapped her three sets of arms around Undyne waist mostly because of the severe height difference. 

Undyne loved the affection but felt the awkwardness too. Not from Muffet's vibe, but the people staring at them. 

They weren't necessarily in the store alone. 

People gave them the eyes that Undyne always hated, the "lovey dovey" eyes as she used to call it. 

"We're not together jackasses! Mind your business!" 

The people watching them were humbled by her physique alone, let alone her voice and command. They listened immediately but still kept that sight in mind. Undyne noticed it, but was too lazy to go do anything more than just yell. 

Her real reason...was that she didn't want to interrupt her hug. Why did her arms feel so smooth but yet firm? 

Honestly, why does she only have these thoughts about her. 

What training has she undergone? 

While in subconscious thought, she subconsciously hugged her back. She hadn't hugged anyone in years, she usually hated hugs. 

But this felt nice. 

"Thank you Undyne...I'm glad to have you on my crew." 

Undyne's eyes lit up, she had only met this woman for a few hours. And she knows that if someone were to look at this small spider girl the wrong way, she would castrate them with her spear 100 times over. 

"Sure nerd...whatever! Now let's hurry up and find something for me to wear." 

Muffet punched her left set of hands onto her right set and nodded with a approving nod. 

This isn't a date...is it?! Undyne thought.   
.  
.  
.   
Undyne had cycled through a lot of clothes but just decided on a dark blue Hawaiian shirt with a white T-shirt underneath. And some light blue cargo pants with navy blue seashells on the knees. 

She seemed to also dawn brown boots. 

Muffet, opposite of Undyne, was really picky with the clothing options she tried on, which was proof to the fact that this wasn't a date, nor did Muffet had any attraction towards her. 

They had walked and ate for the past hour and a half. The sun was still up, it was about 3:00 or 4:00. 

There was another part of Muffet that Undyne seemed to never take her eyes off of...besides her-

She slapped her cheeks again, Undyne's cheek were now naturally red from the amount of times she smacked her face to wake herself up. 

Undyne continued her train of thought and kept staring at her onyx necklace and earrings, as well as her thin roof cowboy hat with spider tassels. 

Muffet had been talking this entire time but Undyne had been spaced out, she would try and listen to the rest of her sentence and try to make out what she was fully saying and how to respond. 

"Don't worry about it, we could get a ship in no time. Granted we should look for a shipwright so we can build the ship of my dreams!" 

Undyne grew wide eyed at this. 

"Ship of your dreams?" 

Muffet turned around with eyes full of passion. 

She reached under her open vest, Undyne trailed her hands, she had immediately forgotten that Muffet wore no undershirt. 

When she lifted her vest a bit, Undyne felt that if someone would've struck her there and killed her, she would die happy-

She used every bit of determination to cancel that thought! She had only met this woman for a few hours, surely she isn't this shallow?! 

"This is my dream ship!!"

Muffet said while showing Undyne a sheet of paper. Undyne sighed in relief knowing that she was just digging in her vest for a piece of paper. 

Undyne looked at the piece of severely crumpled paper. 

"Uh, this is the ship you want?" 

Undyne said in disbelief, she had inspected the ship for a few seconds. She doesn't know why she is surprised, it's just a giant spider with the mast and nets made of out silk and web. The legs of the spider being an automatic whirring system, which was clever on her part. And on top of the port, was a little bakery shop where she drew herself smiling with a bunch of spiders. 

It was cute! Unrealistic, but cute. 

"It would be called, The Soul Barrier." 

Undyne felt the name was a little cheesy, but the look on Muffet's face, proved that there was more behind to the name than just a childish background. She also wanted to know why the pastry shop? She did mention she was good at baking earlier. She's going to have to look more into that later. 

"Looks pretty cool! Did you come up with this recently?" 

Muffet shook her head while still maintaining the smile, as if talking would disturb the smile her thin light purple lips made. Her fang teeth were showing, but at this Undyne knew her fangs shown when she was excited or angry. 

"I actually made this when I was a kid. The same day I got these two sets of jewelry" Muffet said happily. 

"And also, this hat..." 

Muffet took off her hat and positioned it infront of her. 

Muffet, out of character, told Undyne to sit down in a serious voice. 

Undyne listens to no one. She sat immediately without question. 

They sat in a two seater table infront of a restaurant. She placed down the hat on the table between them and took a deep sigh. 

"Now that you're apart of my crew...I should let you know something about me." 

************************************

"You kids come down from there!" Frisk commanded. "I have something to give all of you!"

Muffet, Sans, and Papyrus were always excited to receive gifts from Frisk. Whenever he wanted to openly give them gifts too, it meant that he had something cool to give. 

Sans was the first one down the tree. 

"There's no time like the 'present'!" Sans said jokingly. 

Papyrus was the second one coming down the ladder on the side of the tree. He had heard the joke and got angry again. He gets even more angry whenever said his jokes consecutively. 

He got off the ladder to go scold him, but Papyrus lost his balance and fell off the tree. When he hit the ground it caused a mini-quake, shaking the treehouse and gyrating the items inside. 

Muffet was still in the treehouse preparing the cupcakes she had planned to give Frisk. She had put her soul into these to impress him, as some sort of a thanks for caring about them. She was a sentimental person after all. 

The mini-quake shifted the mini-parlour to the weak and heavy side of the treehouse along with other items they kept on the other side to keep balance. 

When everything slide over to that side, the treehouse started to tip over towards the sea. 

"MUFFET! JUMP OUT OF THERE!!" All three of them screamed. Muffet couldn't stand up to leave, the aggressive sliding of object due to the shift of gravity and the uneasy floorboards made it impossible. 

The seawater wouldn't be much of a punishment to her, but since she ate a Devil Fruit, if she were to fall into the ocean, she would drown immediately. 

Muffet started crying out of frustration and confusion. Her two brothers not knowing how to save her her since she was so high up. Frisk for once had his eyes all the way open. Muffet caught a glimpse of it before falling into the sea. 

Beautiful...she thought as the treehouse based completely smacked against the water surface. Since Muffet was caught inbetween the debris, the impact damaged her young body alot, her Devil Fruit nullified by the touch of seawater. 

She sank through the ocean like a rock, not even being allowed to breathe, immediate suffocation via water. 

She passed out underwater almost instantaneously, but before she could. She saw a pair of illumscient purple eyes.   
.  
.  
.  
A flash of light and a heavy release from her chest and she saw in a blurry view. A colorful but blurry view. 

She could make out two white blots with red and blue. She knew it was her brothers. 

She coughed out the last bit of water she had in her lungs. 

She saw that Sans and Papyrus were somehow injured, not severely, but as if they shamefully put up a fight against something obviously stronger and fled. 

She knew that those eyes she saw before she passed out could only be Frisk. 

After she fully regained her vision, she didn't see Frisk. 

After that realization, a roaring screech was heard behind them. 

Muffet looked behind her, and from where the ocean was, a Eel-like Sea King was looming over them. Sea Kings were the supreme apex predators of the sea. Growing from either the size of a ship, to a whole country. This one in particular was roughly the size of three trains. 

Sans and Papyrus came to hug Muffet in both a warming embrace and a means to defend her. 

"I'm glad your safe sister Muff Muff!"

Papyrus still found a way to call her that even in this situation. She hated that nickname but she couldn't care less. 

Muffet was finally able to see that Frisk was fighting this Sea King with the pistol full of blanks in his left arm.

"FRISK!!"

Frisk jumped and turned around with a serious face that turned into a sentimental one with a weak smile of assurance. 

"Muffet! I'm so glad you're aliv-" 

Muffet's eyes couldn't catch it in time, but the Sea King took that opportunity of Frisk being distracted to strike. 

Since Frisk was too occupied with Muffet's call, he had a late reaction. 

Frisk's left arm was severed by the Sea King's fast bite. 

The three children didn't know how to feel, they hadn't seen anything like this before. Regardless, they all teared up anyways, especially Muffet. Muffet felt a cold and sharp pain in her heart. 

She had just ruined this man's career as a pirate, because of her, he lost focus and he has to live with a missing arm. 

I should've just died down there...

I wouldn't have caused him trouble, if I had drowned...

He would've been so much better off if I didn't exist. 

If I was stronger, I wouldve been able to leave the treehouse in time.

Because of me, we just lost the only person who cared about us!

Who cared about me!

He hates us now! He hates me now! He hates me so much I-

"Oi Muffet, I'm so glad you're alright, I wouldn't forgive myself if you were dead!"

Frisk said as he appeared infront of her ignoring his leaking left arm. 

"B-but Frisk!...your arm..." 

Frisk let out a soft smile, he wiped the tears off her face with his only hand. 

Muffet felt like wiping off the tears from her face. 

"C'mon, how is the future Queen of the Pirates going to cry?"

Muffet ceased all tears in her eyes. She just stared at him. 

Frisk looked down. 

"I hope you'd forgive someone as weak as me." 

The Sea King went to go for another snatch, this time at all four of them. 

They trio screamed in fear and flinched in horror. Except for Muffet...she was filled with something. 

By his words, she had grown something in her heart, in her blood.

She was filled with...

P e r s e v e r a n c e!

Muffet stood up next to Shanks willing to fight with him. It was the least she could do. She felt stronger now, stronger than she has ever been. 

All her life was consistent, verbal and physical abuse because she was different, the one of a kind spider girl. All her work got undermined, her pastures stepped on because they were made by her. She always felt she didn't have a place in life, she didn't even feel like she could be a pirate. She just said it because it made her feel braver and seem tougher. 

And here Frisk is...giving her the thing she wanted all her life...

Validation. 

Her passion grew into a fire in her soul. 

Frisk looked down at her and smiled. 

"That's the spirit, ready to fight? You've been training that Devil Fruit you stole from me right?" 

Muffet nodded. 

"Well, let's see!" 

The Sea King struck with its head. Frisk held out his palm and block the Sea King entirely like a car hitting a steel wall. The Sea King stood stuck on his palm, seeming to have broken the skull and was in too much pain and fear to move. 

Frisk looked back over to Muffet. 

"The rest is all yours dearie~" 

That word resonated with her. 

'Dearie'

Muffet spun all of her six arms around around her shoulder to wind it up. Then, using elastic force she unwrapped her arms and shot it out at the appropriate time. 

"Spider Hammer!" 

She used the six of her arms to hammer arm the top of the monster's head which smacked it against the dirt ground. 

Frisk was shocked, he was planning on hitting it the same time she hit it to make it seem like she did all the damage, to boost her confidence. 

But she actually managed to finish the thing off with her own volition. He knew her soul was more powerful than he thought, and she seemed to attract people with powerful souls as well. 

Which gave him a grand idea!

Frisk was then filled with...

Determination! 

Sans and Papyrus tackled Muffet. 

"Muffet! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Both Sans and Papyrus said while tackling their younger sister with all their love. Muffet was trying to push them off. 

"Get off me! Ah! You're suffocating me!" 

Frisk just stood there and laughed a hearty laugh. 

They all stopped to look at him and readressing the situation.

"Frisk your arm...are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah-! Humans heal fast, by the next time you see me, I'll have an arm twice as big as last time." 

The three of them found it sketchy, but took his word for it since none of them were human, nor had they had a human friend besides Frisk. They took his word for gold. 

They all tackled Frisk with love too. Frisk generally loved the attention they gave him. It was genuine. 

"Sorry for the treehouse guys, I know how much you worked hard for it..."

Frisk looked around for a way to compensate for his blunder. 

"Look, I'll reimburse you guys with about 100,000G. It'll be enough to buy the things to rebuild your treehouse and then some."

The trio blinked their 'eyes'.

"You sure Frisk?" 

Frisk sweated a bit as he knew the financial drawback this will cost. But, he owed these kids, and he was a man of his word. 

"I'll add the gifts as a apology gift, how about that?"

After arguing for a bit. The trio accepted what Frisk had to give. 

Papyrus' gift was his own mini suit of armor. It was made for a skeleton protecting his ribs and pelvis. The suit of armor was absurdly round and white. It didn't seem to be that heavy. Papyrus enjoyed it so much he engaged in tears. 

How did skeleton's cry? 

Sans' gift was a book of skeleton jokes and a book about magic. Both Frisk and Papyrus wondered why the magic book, but they didn't seem to mind that much to harass him.

"Now, you two go on the ship and collect 100,000G. Say that Frisk sent ya!" 

Sans and Papyrus spared no time running off towards his ship on the opposite side of the island. 

It was just Frisk and Muffet now. 

Frisk placed his only arm on her shoulder. 

"I had to get those two away. There's a lot I want to tell you. First thing being, I'm only doing this because I see so much potential growth in you. After that display, I really do see you potentially being the Queen of the Pirates."

Muffet felt flustered. 

"Wha-what?! I only said that to sound cool, I didn't actually mean it-"

Frisk hushed her. 

"We both know that behind those words you secretly wanted to hold that title...you've told me how you've been wanting to run a spider parlour because you want to be able to buy an entire country for your spider kin."

Muffet just nodded. 

"Your baking is the best I've had, honestly. But, baking isn't enough for a goal that big or grand. So I have a proposition for you...to knock out two birds with one stone, and to finish both at the same time."

Muffet leaned in. 

"First! Your gifts!"

Frisk handed Muffet an Onyx necklace that was silver around the neck and in the middle a Spider made out of Onyx and a matching earring set made out of the same gem. 

Then he pulled out a hat, a specific hat. 

It was his hat, whenever she saw his bounty or saw him on the world news, he always had it on.

He then placed it on her head, it was a cowboy hat tinted a light grey, it had tassels on it that resembled spider legs around the rim. The hat had a flat thin roof, like a fedora-cowboy hat hybrid. 

She felt that she was recieving a part of him...that she didn't deserve. 

"I know you'll refuse it...but honestly, I'm more determined than you are. I just want you to make me one promise...when you become Queen of the Pirates...return that hat to me."

"I don't think I can make that promise-"

"You will. I know it. You have a strong soul, with your perseverance, you can make it through anything. You have a gift of attracting people with strong souls as well." 

"I...do?"

Frisk laughed.

"Of course you do silly, you've been able to attract people like me with my determination, Sans with his Justice, and Papyrus with his Integrity. You can become a powerful crew captain with strong allies by your side. I know it Muffet D. Baker. You're one in a million." 

Muffet's eyes widened, all five of her eyes started watering. Frisk clutched her with his one arm close to his chest so she can cry on it.

"You'll need a powerful ship too, I think it should be called, The Soul Barrier. It should be the perfect ship that houses the crew of all 8 unique souls including your own...it'll have your parlour on it!"

Muffet looked up from his chest with hopeful and proud eyes. Frisk was her father figure, so to hear her say these words. Meant more than the world. 

"I promise Frisk! I'll return the hat to you in mint condition!!"

Muffet said with her soul filled with perseverance. 

"Hehe good.....I think the ship should look like..."  
.  
.  
.  
************************************

"Then that's when we created the ship design. Pretty cool right-"

Muffet looked up from her hat after staring at it the whole time as she told Undyne her story. 

She look at her face and her eye was super red and a puddle of tears was surrounding her and her chair. She was even crying from her eyepatch. 

How was that possible?

Undyne just nodded without saying a word. 

"Undyne, are you alright dearie~" 

Undyne broke down and hugged Muffet at the speed of sound. No joke. She got up so fast a sonic boom was created, launching the table and chairs away towards the sky. 

Muffet tensed and then untensed, she didn't hug back because of the confusion. 

"Dearie~ I'm fine now...it's okay..." her character broke. "Undyne please, you can stop hugging me now...I'm okay...really"

Undyne still continued to hug her in silence.

Muffet sighed. 

"You really are an incredible first mate, you know that right?"

Muffet's eyes watered up and hugged back with her six arms. Undyne chuckled. 

"I'm willing to fight for your ambitions captain. As long as you help me with mine as well, I dont care where we go. We will go as a team, when we fight we fight together, when we get stronger, we get stronger together. I really want to live this life and I have no regrets. Your wish is my command, Muffet!"

Muffet froze...had she really just said that. 

"You'll attract people with powerful souls..."

She had finally recognized the full strength of the loyalty of her first mate. Her first crewmate was a bit of everything mixed into one powerful soul. However, it has all been in an impressive front. 

She got to feel her real soul from this hug and her words brought it our even more. Undyne didn't care either. 

Undyne...has really been filled with...

Kindness!

Undyne escaped the hug that seemed like forever, but it felt like heaven. 

"Let's get a fucking ship captain! I'm tired of this place already, I wanna explore the sea before these people start turning on us." 

It was turning dusk. 

"Okay Undyne, such vulgarity, fuhuhuhu~" 

Muffet and Undyne got up from their table. Their eyes gleamed a Green and a Purple. Showing the true extent of their souls via eye contact. Undyne dawning a fiery green while Muffet was dawning a fiery purple. 

"If you don't want a vulgar teammate, then you probably don't me-" 

Muffet placed one of her fingers on Undyne's lips. 

"No dearie~ I want nobody else but you. Keep the vulgarity if that's truly you, I rather you be yourself than someone fake. I want a crew and a future where everyone has freedom, the strongest people in the world...is the person with the most freedom!" 

Undyne stopped in her tracks after hearing that. She smiled a toothy grin and picked Muffet up and placed her on her shoulders. 

Muffet laughed like a little kid at this, this warmed her heart. 

Undyne didn't care anymore. She admits it, she has a mini crush on her captain. She also admitted, that her captain doesn't have the same feelings back. She couldn't care if this was a date or not. 

This moment they just shared, was more than enough. 

"Now First Mate Undyne! Where is the port?" 

"The fuck should I know? Probably at the shore?" 

"Yeah that seems right, now- YAWH!" 

"HEY-! DON'T LASH MY HAIR LIKE IM A HORSE-"

"YAWH YAWH!" 

"YOU'RE SO RIDICULOUS" 

But I'm still glad to call you my captain.


	6. Crazy How That Works?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being determined just ain't enough without someone to truly show you your limits. Only then can you be able to leap by it.

Author's note: I will calm down on the flashbacks for now on now that we've delved into Muffet and Undyne's character well enough for now. 

I'm still looking for feedback so if there is any problems with your reading experience then comment and I'll try to correct and fix for the future chapters. 

Please Enjoy the Chapter!  
______________________________________

BOOM!  
.  
.  
.  
BOOM! 

"UNDYNE! STEER LEFT!"

Undyne's face flushed red with anger. 

"THIS AIN'T A CONVERTABLE YOU JACKASS! FOCUS ON REDIRECTING THE CANNONBALLS!" 

Muffet and Undyne had just gotten a small ship, not too small. But compared to the other ships, this one paled in comparison in size. 

They couldn't haggle for the higher ships because navy men started to storm down the port looking for Undyne and Muffet. 

So they hopped on this baby of a ship and sailed off immediately. They soon realized that the reason they couldn't bargain for the other ships, because they were navy ships for the other marines that had docked there. 

She felt stupid. 

So here they were, on this boat that's deck had a orange and teal shag carpeting. The wood was made out of rich mahogany and dead wood. Undyne was atleast impressed by the richness of the wood. Dead wood was only found on the Grand Line, so this ship had seen some stuff. 

The wheel was also made out of mahogany. The railings of the ship were of a white mysterious wood. The port had a little garden on it that grew peaches. Lucky for them. 

The figurehead of the ship seemed to be an owl. 

On the first floor, the room below the helm was the kitchen, by looking at the kitchen, it was apparent that this ship was meant to support a group of eight, 12 at max. 

At a more knowledgable hindsight, this ship was probably meant for scientific exploration and study. 

The size doesn't matter both of them thought. 

However, they weren't able to get a look at more of the ship. Right now, they had to avoid the almost endless amount of cannon's being fired at them.

Although Undyne is bad at directions, she couldn't trust Muffet to take the helm, for plenty of reasons.

Muffet's job was to deflect or nullify all cannonball's that came their way. 

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Three cannon balls were shot from the chasing marine ships. They were being chased by three ships total. 

Muffet jumped up vertically to go intercept the cannonballs before they could hit the mast. 

"Gum Gum...Zepplin!" 

Muffet inhaled an indescribable amount of air, inflating her body to a size of a giant balloon. Her stomach took the force and speed of the balloons and redirected it back towards the ships. 

All three hit the same ship, once in the mast, and two towards the hull. The cannon's managed to deal enough damage to the hull to make the ship subside into the water. 

Now they only had to deal with two ships. 

"Nice one Muffet!" 

Undyne said giving a huge jerk to the wheel in a random direction to see if that would do anything.

Jeez, she was bad at this wasn't she?" 

Muffet landed back down in her normal short size. 

She balled her fists and placed them along from her waist to her hip. She tilted herself backwards to let out a cocky laugh. 

"See Undyne? These guys can't catch up to us. Unless you want to hop on their ship and kick all of their asses to make sure~" 

Undyne dreamt of that day, her and her captain fighting back to back. However she didn't believe now was the right time. 

"Would love to 'M', but uh, I think it's best to just keep on deflecting for now. Wanna switch positions?" 

Muffet blew a raspberry. 

"Trust me dearie~ steering just isn't my forte, maybe we should find a strong helmsman next-" 

Five harpoons whizzed inbetween her legs and past her head. Muffet just stood there paralyzed in shock, she just let out a nervous laugh. 

"You know what dearie~ I'll take the wheel, you got it from here!" 

Muffet more than happily manned the helm with six arms happily guiding the ship, whistling a tone. 

Undyne smirked. 

"Guess I'll show them what true harpoons look like!" 

Undyne went up to the harpoons that wedged themselves into the deck of the ship and kicked them off. 

Undyne hopped onto the backend of the port to look at the ships following them. She spotted her target and then climbed onto the railing for a better shot. 

In her hand, formed a giant red arrow. The same that she tried to use on Muffet when they first fought. Muffet felt the radiating energy from the arrow and turned around while keeping the helm steady. 

She usually would joke around with the wheel, but she didn't want to ruin Undyne's shot. She really wanted to see the pure destructive power of this attack. 

The arrow seemed to resemble a trident, which could rarely be called a trident, because it was two pronged. It was just missing the third middle blade. 

The length on it seem to be slightly bigger than Undyne herself. 

Undyne tilted her body back to have a better windup on the arrow. 

"True Heroine's Bident!" 

She tossed the bident like a javelin that seemed to be tossed so fast it left a red trail of light and pushed the ship a little forward. 

The red bident went straight through the figurehead of their ship and just seemed to damage a lot in the ship's second floor. 

Besides that, nothing happened. Their ship kept functioning. 

Muffet looked disappointed.

"You caught my attention for that?"

"Shut up, that move is the one of the strongest ones I have." 

"Doesn't seem to be doing much-"

"Give it a minute!!!"

"Undyne dearie~ I don't think that move is all too effec-"

A giant dome of a red appeared from inside the navy ship. Like an explosion created by a demoliton expert, meant to blow up a whole quadrant. 

Muffet's mouth gaped open in amazement. She could of swore she heard some type of theme song emitting from Undyne, she viewed her like a badass after that. 

Anything that had explosions simply amazed Muffet. 

Undyne flicked her head back towards the captain, her thick heavy set of luscious warrior hair swayed from the head movement and explosion.

"Say dearie~ I'll give it to ya, if that move had connected back on your ship, I wouldn't be here."

Undyne looked at her weird and then realized what she meant. 

"Oh, um, really?" 

"Me and you might have to spar again, if that's alright with you." 

Undyne's warrior and fighter spirit made her express her trademark toothy smile. 

"Hell yeah-!"

"Ten and two"

Undyne turned around and roundhouse kicked the two men that was coming at her from her ten and two-

Wait-! Had Muffet just given her attack coordinates from positions on the clock?! How was she able to see it so fast and accurate too, even Undyne would've messed up on the timing or had said 11 and 3. Is Muffet a secret combat genius or- Oh. 

Muffet was just trying to use proper driving etiquette on the wheel and trying to find ten and two on the helm.

Undyne sighed, maybe it was blind luck and misunderstanding. 

Wait-! How'd they get on the ship?!

Undyne turned around again, she saw that one of the harpoon's that was launched earlier had made it's way to attach itself onto the back of their ship. 

Men were running across it. Some holding very unique weapons. She was able to see a woman with long pink hair and a velvet suit. She could assume she was another Marine Captain.

Undyne frowned at that. 

"Hey 'M'"

"Yes 'U'" 

"There's- ew no don't call me 'U'"

"Why not?! You call me 'M'!!"

"Yeah because 'M' sounds better than 'U'!!" 

"Hmph! Maybe we should get musician next! They would have good taste in names!"

"That makes no sense! And plus we should have either a cook or a navigator next! None of know how to cook nor navigate." 

"Nope! We are either getting a Musician or Sniper next!"

"You're being stupid, atleast get a doctor who-" 

Two marine men who thought that they were being sneaky on the ship, jumped out from the port coming from above with their swords drawn. 

"Now that you two bimbo's are occupied-!"

The other navy man spoke.

"We have the perfect chance to cut you-" 

One of them got punch in the chest with two spider fist, the other one got shot in the chest with a blunt spear. 

"SHUT UP! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ARGUMENT!" 

Both the men smacked against the hull of their navy ship. The other men who watched that afterwards felt a bit discouraged. 

Undyne and Muffet looked at each other. 

All the noise seemed to fade and their eyes watered. 

Muffet broke first. 

"I'm sorry Undyne *sobs* I didn't mean to yell at you~!"

Muffet said as she let go of the helm and started to run towards Undyne with her six arms spread out for a hug. 

Undyne broke afterwards and continued in the same fashion Muffet did. 

"Oh Muffet *sob* it was my fault silly, I yelled first." 

They both playfully sobbed in each others arms like it was some cheesy romance movie at the apology scene. 

They went from tears to a laughing fit. 

"Huahuahua! Man, those movies sure are garbage." 

Muffet wiped a tear from her eye. 

"Nice acting though, had me to tears." 

They both shared a mutual laugh. 

"Move out of my way!" 

Their moment was ruined by the sound of an angry woman making her way along the harpoon line. 

Undyne sighed. 

"The marine captain is coming her way."

"Oh, we can kick her ass together-"

"I prefer I take this one by myself, this is mostly my fight." 

Muffet understood her resolve. 

"Buuuut! I know I can count on you to destroy the entire ship, right captain?" 

Said Undyne teasing her, she knew the way to work up Muffet.

Muffet's eyes gleamed with excitement. 

"Just come back safe will you?" 

Muffet nodded and jumped over the ship, the instant she did, the marine captain jumped onto the ship. Muffet and the captain caught a good look at each other, catching each other's eyes for a glimpse before they went opposite ways. 

Muffet jumped from her ship, all the way to the Navy ship. She landed on the figurehead. Close call! Then she stretched her six arms to the harpoon wire, and yanked it off their ship. The men who were on it fell into the seawater. 

Muffet turned around and saw a ship full of marine men. She cracked her both sets of arms. 

Some of the men had interesting looking weapons, some that could damage her, some that couldn't. She got ready and started bouncing in place 

There were about 80 guys on the ship. Nothing she couldn't handle.

One of the bigger guys there came at her with a mace. 

"Get off our ship spider freak!" The navy man slammed the mace on top of her head and Muffet just stood there. 

"Whoa man, you squashed her!" 

All the other navy men started give the larger man their respects. 

"Fuhuhuhu~ 'squished' is an overstatement." 

Her head sprung back up and broke the mace. The man fell back in fear and Muffet dusted herself off and put on her hat. 

"Guess it's my turn, huh dearie? Fuhuhu~" 

The man was crawling backwards trying to get away from her. 

The men infront of her started cowering. 

"W-what are you?!"

Muffet stretched her six arms back.

"Why I am a Spider person, not a hybrid. I'm Muffet D. Baker!" 

She launched her six arms forward using elastic force and muscle and bone. 

"And I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates- now-! Gum Gum...Rocket!"

All six of her palms smashed into the guy's stomach. Making him puke blood on impact, rendering him unconscious, and sending her flying through the mast of the ship and off into the horizon. 

Many could see that she had shot from the ship back into the island they left half an hour ago. 

The Navy men whimpered at the thought of having to fight this monster. 

Two guys rushed her with cutlasses. Muffet did a split to duck the two horizontal slashed, the two men ended up cutting each other across the chest. 

When she dropped to the floor, she had spun her waist up using her rubber power to make her body look like a spring. 

She grabbed each of the men with one top set of hands. She stretched the other two sets of arms out and clenched her fist, hardening her forearms. 

She then untwisted her body to create a man made tornado. 

Using the two men she grabbed as additions to her tornado's speed and striking power. 

"GUM GUM...SPIDER CYCLONE!" 

She said as she bulldozed around the deck of the ship, knocking out and knocking off the Navy men. The impact alone was enough to shatter normal people's bones and liquify them. 

When she was done. She had successfully eliminated 42 of them, leaving 38 left. 

She had hoped Undyne was doing fine fighting the captain. Muffet pouted. 

"I should be fighting her- Hmph!" She shot her three sets of arms down in a childish manner. 

If the Navy men weren't petrified of this woman, they would've found that action really cute. 

"It's her fight, and a good captain should listen to their crew and......fuhuhuhu~" 

She gave the remaining men a death stare. They all immediately dropped their weapons, except one guy who chose to shoot his gun at her. 

The bullet connected, but the bullet stretched in her body, then she reflected the bullet back out. The bullet came back at twice the speed and impact power and pierced him. 

37 left. 

Muffet licked her hand that looked like it had human blood on it. The Navy men screamed like little girls. 

In reality, her hand was drenched with the berries the men had stored in their suits for a quick snack they were planning on eating for later that day. 

If there is one thing Muffet loved doing to her opponents, it's teasing them. 

The men had no will to fight left. 

"Look dearies~ I have a proposition for you. All of you can live if you just let me destroy the ship. I want to get around to kicking your boss's ass-"

They had long left jumped off the ship the instant she proposed mercy. Muffet laughed too herself. 

"Well, she put on a good show for me. Time to return the favor, fuhuhuhu~"   
.  
.  
.   
Undyne ducked under the lady's roundhouse kick and did a recovery backflip to get better footing. Undyne was pissed off at this whole fight. 

Undyne and her and more or less the same skill set. Undyne was faster, stronger, and more durable. But Undyne was gradually losing the fight, she hadn't been able to touch that woman once. 

"That damn Devil Fruit!!" Undyne spat on the floor to dishonor her opponent. 

"Oh sweetie don't lecture me on Devil Fruits, you have no right to talk!" 

"Guess that's true huh, hehe!" 

"Traitor to the Navy...such a disgrace! Do you know how much to still owe to the Navy?"

Undyne face got serious. 

"I don't owe them shit! The least I owe them is free tickets to hell!" 

Undyne charged at her, the woman let herself get hit, and her fist goes through the Marine Captain lady. The spot where she struck her seem to separate like glass. She then reconstructs her body on Undyne's forearm. 

Piercing it several times with shards of glass. 

Undyne kneeled while flinching in pain. When she did that, the lady grabbed her by the scalp and turned her hand into glass. 

"Move and inch and I'll erupt over 100 shards of glass into your brain, scum!" 

Undyne didn't know what else to do in this situation, why couldn't she hit her body! Is there something she wasn't getting?! 

The lady one by one started manipulating sharps of glass from her body to slice and cut past her skin on her thighs and arms. 

Undyne whinced in pain from each one, each shard of glass getting deeper into her as it can get. 

Undyne had enough, she knew it had to be now or never. Her strongest move, she has to hope that she can grab her and suplex her so fast that she doesn't have time to turn into glass. 

She knew that it was a foolish and dangerous plan that might get her killed and even if she gets the grab, with her injured body, she most definently can't suplex in time. 

She was happy she told Muffet to leave the ship, hopefully after Undyne holds her off. Muffet can flee the ship by sling-shotting her off of the Navy Ship's mast. That's the best outcome she can hope for. 

Then the woman stops cutting Undyne to turn around. 

Undyne tilted passed her opponents hips to see what was happening too. 

"GUM GUM...SPIDER GLAIVE!" 

Muffet had launched herself upward towards the clouds and spun in place, holding her right leg out. On her way down while rotating in place, he had gained enough velocity so that she spun incredibly fast. Making her leg stretch out impressively long and spinning with her, her leg was eventually as long as a Navy Ship- no she isn't!

Undyne eye's widened. 

The Marine Captain's eyes widened in anger, she gritted her teeth in disbelief and disappointment. 

Muffet was heard screaming in adrenaline, so loud Undyne and the Captain could hear it from all the way over yonder as if she was screaming next to them. 

Undyne was so proud of her captain, this move that Muffet was doing, was a move Undyne recently talked to her about before they made it to the port. 

About how she always want to perform...the ultimate axe kick.

Muffet's elongated leg finally landed on the Navy ship, splitting it in half from the impact alone. 

A whole Navy Battleship, cleaved entwine by a younger spider girl in one move. 

"That brat!" The lady fully turned around to give Muffet her attention and for her to be her opponent. 

Then suddenly, the lady couldn't move an inch. She tried moving but she was being tied down by something. 

"Yeah I don't think so! I'm your opponent!" 

The lady turned around in shock. She had never seen Undyne, more or less, a woman with this kind of look and body posture. 

She had bloodlust that was so thick it felt like being surrounded in tar. Her eyes were completely yellowed out with a super tiny green and black dot as the pupil. 

Her muscles were buldgent, some were veiny. Her teeth were showing, it seemed like her teeth were 50% of her face. Her hair was slightly raised, like her energy was making her hair rise. Her back was arched down and...wait was she cowering over her. How did she grow in height over the course of a few seconds? 

Was this just fear settling in? Was this the face of death?!

Of course not! She had injured her, the injuries still prominent. 

Undyne tightened her grip around her arm. A glossy green wave washed over her skin, healing all the injuries she recieved thus far. 

The lady turned into a glass and positioned herself further away from Undyne. She re-materialized. 

"My captain is counting on me to defeat you! I promised my captain I would handle you! That is my resolve as her first mate!!"

Undyne pointed upward towards the sky. 

Muffet saw this whole spectacle while falling from the sky and smiled. 

"About time, fuhuhuhu!" 

Undyne formed a ray of Heroine Bidents, she tossed it over the lady. 

The Captain flinched and turned around to see where the the bidents would lead to. 

Muffet saw a wave off perfectly aligned bidents coming her way, she knew her first mate was awesome, bit this?! 

Muffet was filled with-

Perseverance!

Undyne was filled with-

Kindness!

The Captain was filled with-

Hate!

Some parts of the ray of rights flew towards Muffet faster than the actual board of it. 

Muffet grabbed all six of them, now Muffet was wielding a Heroine Bident in each of her hands. Muffet landed on the board of bidents that acted as a flying carpet. 

"So coool!!" Muffet said with stars in her eyes. 

Undyne jumped up when the board of bidents were coming at her and landed on it. Now both Undyne and Muffet were circling this lady, that is now trapped on their ship. 

The Marine Captain looked pissed. She shot a barrage of high speed shards of glass at them. Using Undyne's carpet of bidents, they escaped being sliced to shreds. 

Muffet used to opportunity to think out loud. 

"So, what's the deal with her?" 

"She has an intangible body, no matter what I do, my spears and my fist can't touch her!" 

Muffet thought about it, she was able to think of what kind of situation they're in. 

"She's probably a Logia, a glass one."

Undyne looked at her while summing a wild set of blue spears to go counterattack the barrage of glass the lady was sending. 

"Yeah, Logias can't be harmed by physical means. Unless we have sea prism stone, or her natural elemental counter. We have no hope of beating her, nor getting away since she's on our ship." 

Undyne got an idea, "Hey! If your webs touch seawater, does it make you feel weak." 

Muffet recalled a time where she has experimented with that before. 

"No it doesn't why-!" 

Undyne nudged Muffet after her little realization. 

"Undyne! This is why you're great!" 

Undyne got flustered. 

"Well, it was nothing, really-" 

Undyne got distracted and seemed to be pierced through the hips and shoulders with a glass barrage. Muffet too got some across the legs.

Undyne fell off, right onto the deck infront of the lady. 

"UNDYNE!! RUN!" 

The lady was slowly approaching Undyne when she was wallowing on the floor. That glass came at them faster than bullet speed. 

However, Muffet noticed that the carpet of bidents was still being in use. 

Muffet nodded towards Undyne in silence, appreciating Muffet being the one to end this. 

The carpet dipped towards the seawater. Muffet created a net of web and got it drenched in seawater as she was gliding on by. 

The woman was looking over Undyne. Like how the Grim Reaper looks over a patient. 

Why the fuck am I always presented with this same shitty scenario! Undyne thought. 

The Captain shot a thick shard of glass at Undyne's palms. 

"That should take care of that annoying red eyesore! I don't know what you were planning on doing with it, if that was your ace, then your resolve was highly disappointing."

Undyne chuckled while pinched to the ground via glass. 

"Not entirely." 

The woman raised an eyebrow at her while a shadow loomed over her. 

"Surprise attack! Spider Net!" 

"The point of surprise attacks...!" 

The lady turns around turning her arm into jaded sets of glass. 

"Is to not make it known!" 

The lady cut through the net and pierced through Muffet's chest. A good chunk of blood oozing from her chest and some dripping out of her mouth. 

The lady, kneeled a little from the touch of seawater. She felt weaker, and she couldn't use her Devil Fruit abilities. 

"What the...whatever, you almost had me you dumb pirate bitch." 

Muffet was harshly kicked in the stomach by the lady, being slid and smacked against the railing along the right side of the ship. 

The lady repeatedly kept kicking her against the wall. Muffet just let herself getting more injured. 

"You were stupid enough to let some of that seawater hit you, you braindead idiot. To think I was concerned with your little stunt! And your traitor of a companion, she's a good for nothing-" 

Muffet used one of her hands to grab the lady's feet that was about to kick her. Despite being severely injured, she held the woman still. 

"Wh-what?! You still that this much strength left?! Why aren't you fighting back?-"

Muffet was dead set at looking in between the women's legs, to see behind her. 

"Undyne is not a good for nothing...and I haven't been fighting back because..." 

Muffet then points past her. 

"Because she is the one who will end you." 

When Muffet uttered those words, it began to rain. Rain was forecasted earlier that morning, but it seem to come a little early. 

The lady turned around, and she couldn't see Undyne... all she saw was an armored beast sitting on a clump of broken wood. Facing away from her in purpose. 

Lightning struck. 

The rain grew harsher so much that everything beyond that armored beast was just complete mist. 

The waves were dangerous, the smacks against the rudder and hull sounded like a thousand whips cracking. 

Underneath the debris she could dsitingusihly see a...box, she couldn't remember the name of it because they're so vintage and rare. However, she recalled that they were used to record songs, and to replay them when you winded up the nozzle on the side. 

When she acknowledged that, the music box started playing. It was a piano melody, it consisted of fast sharp high notes. It seemed to mimic what a hero pushing their limits in a final stand would sound like. 

It fit the scene, she could acknowledge that, but isn't she the hero?! 

She's the one attacking pirates, she's doing humanity justice!

She turned around to Muffet and she was gone. 

The marine captain was confused and did a double take back to the armored beast and saw her placing down Muffet next to the music box. 

When did she do that?! 

No way she was able to do that within the turn of my head?! 

When the armored beast put down Muffet. The beast...sang? 

It was a women's voice, it didn't sound like Undyne's, it sounded elegant. It sounded like someone who fought for justice. 

If that's the case, then why protect a pirate?! 

This boggled her brain. 

The armored lady gave a eye over the shoulder towards the lady. 

Her armor was overly bulk-ish and sharp. Her helmet resembled that of a mix between and dragon and shark head. Red hair flowing from the back of the helmet. On the forelegs, forearms, and middle of the chestplate was a glowing green heart. 

Both the eyes in the helmet was glowing a peering green, like a lighthouse beam when guiding ships in the same kind of weather they were in right now. 

The Marine Captain was speechless, did she plan on talking? Was she planning to fight? She is a Marine Captain, she can handle a random person in armor can't she?

The armored beast fully turned around. 

She could see that into terms of stats, by looks alone, and the vibe this beast gave off, she was outmatched. 

Before the lady could strike up a bargain or peace treaty, the beast sung her ballad. 

Trembling within the breeze,

I can feel my soul is shaking...

Even with a single blow

Everything becomes undone...

Using every ounce of strength,

To keep myself from breaking...

I can only watch you walk...

By...

These words and from the person it's coming from, it makes the women's spine run stiff and cold. She know she isn't in for a pleasurable experience. 

The armored beast looks back at Muffet bleeding on the ground. This time however, this beast is the Grim Reaper. 

Her eyes flicker from green and yellow and switches to yellow permanently. Her hearts go from green to a even brighter red than what her green eyes were doing earlier. 

The gravity on the marine lady feels heavier. Then the armored beast roars into the sky with a powerful stance. A red shockwave, explosion, and aura envelopes this heroine. 

Holding onto everything,

Even when my body shatters...!

I will never let you pass, 

Even when my tears run dry...!

Beating with our hearts as one,

Everyone I know is praying...!

I...will strike you down...

DO OR DIE!

This heroine, was brimming with something, it wasn't kindness anymore. 

This heroine was filled with much more than that, she was made out of tougher stuff. 

This heroine was a living beacon of Determination and Justice! 

And mercy...was lost long ago. 

The Captain Marine thought to herself a bunch of things at once. She couldn't stop herself from blurting it. 

"How are you doing this, how can someone change at the drop of a hat so drastically because of an influence of another person?!"

The heroine- no. Not just a heroin. The True Heroine. 

The True Heroine chuckled. She summoned two crismon quadrents, four pronged spears. 

She posed so that the the quadrent's tips shimmered behind her metal calves. The pole part lined up pressing against her gauntlets. 

"Crazy how that works, ain't it?"

The True Heroines eyes glowed more aggressively than bright. 

"If you want to hurt these two women..." She leaned one of the quadrents over her shoulder and behind her head. The other quadrent was aimed and held out towards the Marine Captain's head. 

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Wanna Explain Why You're Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get introduce a new character, along the Fields of Hopes and Dreams.

The wind was howling, echoes of the rain splattering against the thick rich wood of the ship's exterior. The dark and misty oceans that seemed to go on endlessly, waiting for a ripple to wake them. 

The Marine Captain shook in her boots, this armored heroine was just told that she was going to be struck down. A quadrent being raised to her face. 

What was her next move? She thought as the wind was swaying her hair wildly, while the heroine's straight red hair that peered out of the back of the helmet flowed calmly. Like this amount of ferocious wind was ferocious to her at all.

The Marine Captain had to toughen up, it didn't matter what she attempted, there was no way to escape this without confrontation. 

She readied her arms, the heroine's speech seemed to have stalled the time she could use her Devil Fruit powers again. She had regained a bit if hope. If she resorted to the intangibleness of her body, then she'd be safe and just tire her out. 

The heroine took that show of courage as initiation for battle. 

"It's a pity...I don't need these I suppose." The heroine said while demateralizing the quadrents and a spark of gusto in her voice. She seemed almost cocky. 

Wait! She just unarmed herself...was she stupid or was she so confident about the difference in strength that she didn't need them? How was she planning on hitting her intangible body?

The Captain Marine spared no time and went to go spray shards of glass at her at faster than bullet speeds. 

The heroine took on all the shard hits and laughed. The glass was being eviscerated upon making contact with the armor. The lady in armor walked a slow but menacing pace. Still tanking all the glass hits like it was rain. 

"Wh-what?! Alright how about this!" The woman said with a hint of insanity in her tone. She had lost all since of reason and morale upon seeing her opponent. 

"Crystalline Javelin!"

The Marine Captain shot a thick and long shard of glass from her body that transitioned into different colors. This attack was atleast 10 times faster and several times more deadly than her regular shards of glass. Equal to Undyne's bidents. 

After shooting it, it beamed directly towards the armored heroine's chest, she was going for a piercing of her armor so she'd have an open window and weakness exploit on her opponent. 

However, the heroine grabbed it as it was travelling with only her thumb and index finger. The amount of force required to do that feat seemed like the least she can do. As she turned it around on the Marine Captain, cutting her cheek and a good portion of her long pink hair. 

The lady had lost it. 

"This can't be happening to me?! I'm a marine captain goddamnit! You should he bowing down to me at the mere sight of me?! Do you know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into?! Admiral Z. Quartz is around these waters and I can have him execute you in an instant, and-!" Said the woman in a crazed frenzy, slightly frothing at the mouth from how much, how fast, and how hope and dreadful she was speaking. 

The heroine cut her off. 

"I missed on purpose, if I had it my way...you would've died when I took this nice lady away from your troubling arms." Said the heroine looking down on her opponent inna cold raspy voice. 

The lady was seeing in red from our frustration, did she not listen to what she said. 

She knew the powers the Admirals had, it was on par with the five emperors! Those two sets of beings, were capable of destroying the world with ease if they wanted to. Was this lady in armor, stating she was stronger than them? 

Impossible! She thought, although this woman is powerful, the feat the heroine has shown thus far still pale in comparison to what the Admirals and Emperors could do. She was more around Warlord level. 

"That first one was a fluke, try handling this one!" She said even more driven with madness. Eye twitching, the other one bloodshot. 

The lady aimed it and shot.

The heroine noticed that her aim was completely off this time, but then it hit her, she flicked her head where the trail was going. It was heading towards Muffet. 

The heroine took one power step and intercepted the glass shard and redirected like a shot put. 

The lady felt something was off when the armored lady redirected it. She felt like something, physically was missing around her. Maybe it was the ship, it probably cracked. Or so she thought. 

She looked at her right arm. 

It was completely severed. 

There was silence.

Oh god...

That was all she was able to get through her mind. Not even trying to piece together how she was able to cut her intangible body with the same material she used. 

She just kneeled on both knees and stood there looking at her gushing right arm. 

"Oh...so this is where I die, huh?" The Marine Captain thought in malice. She couldn't utter words, she didn't feel pain, atleast not yet. 

She looked up to the armored heroine again. She tried to plead with her life, to insist on leaving without a fight. She had enough of this place. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to live.

She just wanted to see her daughter again...

The lady opened her mouth to speak, but even faster than words could utter. The heroine gripped her two jaws in one hand to shut her up. 

The heroine leaned her head towards the lady's ears and whispered to her while the woman could do nothing but breathe panicked breaths. 

"First you attack defenseless citizens, you then proceed to torture them and beat while they are down. You announced many death threats and enacted as so. You impale a woman and began kicking her when she had not laid a hand on you nor wanted to fight you. Then you attack the same lady as a act of using underhanded and immoral tactics on a opponent that not only, was also defending themselves, but allowing you to leave. As a person of law abusing power. I must act accordingly!" 

The heroine announced her judgement to her in her ear with a cold and raspy voice, a voice so cold that everything she said was taken in gold. There was no arguing nor forgiving. 

The lady started to cry for her life. 

When she did, the heroine swept kicked her lower jaw so fast and hard that the floorboard beneath them absorbed the shock, and that shocked alone almost exploded the ship. 

The women's lower jaw was now shattered. Mid-travel, the heroine intercepted the lady's ragdolled body and gripped her by the face, slamming her onto the ship. 

The lady couldn't speak anymore. How was she holding her to begin with, she thought she was intangible. 

"Your Devil Fruit isn't a logia... it's a special type paramecia isn't it?" The heroine said in stoic voice. 

The Marine Captain just stared at her scared for her life. 

"You manipulate your body to evade attacks at the last second, to make it look like you had a Logia, discouraging your opponents...smart." 

This woman in one kick determined her entire gimmick. Who was she?! She wasn't Undyne, she was over there by the defenseless pile of rubble-

The woman looked over at the debris...

She didn't see Undyne's body. 

The woman whimpered, did Undyne have this power all along...no she didn't. 

What she earlier when she gripped her arm was her at her max. This is...borrowed power. From who?!

The heroine tosses up the woman off the ground so that they are face to face, and the heroine starts boxing at her stomach. Winding her everytime, blood, bones cracking, screams of agony.

This heroine planned on torturing her is she?

The woman tried to plead for her life, to please see her daughter again. Everytime, she tried to though, her head was targetted. 

The woman was a bloodied mess by the end of the combo of furious hooks to the abdomen. She had believed that her body had been hollowed out by the first two punches. First one for her organs, the second for her bones. The other 25 punches were just for overkill. 

The heroine peered over her, the rain engulfing them, washing away the ponds of blood on the deck.

"P......p.....lease....let me...l-li...ve.." The woman said weakly, wishing to be relieved from this torture. Every syllable hurt to pronounce. 

The heroine readied two quadrents.

"Why should I?" She said in a stone cold voice. 

"My....daughter...please...I want to see her..." The woman said with a little more hope now that the armored lady was listening. 

The heroine only grew more mad. 

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THE SAME FOR MY DAUGHTER?!" 

This was a new emotion that was displayed from the heroine. This was the most humane she had been since she arrived. 

The Marine Captaine was confused, but after acknowledging her she finally was, she just tilted her head down in shame. 

"Miss...immortal...I'm sorry for what happened to you at the battle of Mt. Ebott...I was taking care of my daughter during that fight, I couldn't help you, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm sorry *painful sobs*...you were my hero, you always looked after my kid whenever I was busy...I'm so sorry, please. Fleet Admiral Immortal, spare me...I'll leave and tend to my daughter. Just please *sob* I-" 

A quadrent whizzed by her head after speaking to her in the most sincere and human she had been for what has felt like years. 

"You don't torture my daughter then proceed to ask favors! Your final moments are going to be dying to my hand because of your treachery and all who-" said Fleet Admiral Immortal, the True Heroine, in a fit of blind rage. 

"Hey...Miss 'I'?" Said a weak voiced Muffet. 

Immortal turned around and saw her, she was still bleeding out and looked more grey than purple which was a bad sign. 

"Let her go...she has learned enough, let your own daughter decide what's right. You're using her body..." said Muffet with a innocently weak smile that she somehow still had during this whole scenario.

Immortal got angrier. 

"Who are you to determine my daughters-!" Said Immortal snapping at Muffet. 

"Her. Fucking. Captain dearie. That's who." Said Muffet in a cold snap back with a somehow lively death stare even when she was bleeding out that much. 

Immortal felt that, something resonated in that spider girl's soul, that she could entrust her daughter with her. She seemed pretty strong to boot too. 

The lights on the armor turned dim, the quadrent's faded away. Her armor crumbled and turned into black dust that fell on the deck. 

Underneath it was Undyne who seemed to be out of it the entire time until that moment. 

Undyne looked at the Marine Captain. 

Undyne looked back at Muffet, she nodded to her first mate in assurance. 

"Don't ever come here again with malicious intent, or god so help me, I will make sure that next time, I'll end you before you can even speak!" Said Undyne projecting off of both her mother's and Muffet's wishes. 

The Marine lady was too damaged already to had been taken aghast by the threats and the meaning behind them. She just turned herself into glass and drifted away over the sea. 

Undyne clenched her heart over her now ripped shirt. She looked down solemnly.

"Mom...are you proud of me...?" Undyne said with a tear flowing down her eye. 

"Well, I'm always proud of you dearie~ *cough*" said Muffet who sounded like she was at death's door. 

Undyne noticed her and ran to her. She examined all of the blood around her and desperately tried to scoop it up and put it back into her body while crying into the blood. 

"You're going to be alright you're going to be alright- don't close your eyes on me- don't fucking do it! Hey Muffet we were going to build that ship right?! That ship, ah man what was it called again?! The 'Soul' something, yeah we are so going to do that-" said Undyne hyseritcally trying to scoop blood and tears even faster into Muffet's gaping chest. 

"Undyne..." Muffet said calm and quietly. 

Undyne pretended like she didn't hear her and started to speak in gibberish, choking on her tears.

"Undyne please..." said Muffet concerned for Undyne.

"....This isn't going to work-" Muffet said with a weak and false smile trying to reassure her first mate. 

"I KNOW IT'S NOT WORKING, I CAN ATLEAST TRY GODDMANIT!! IT'S MY FAULT YOU'RE LIKE THIS, IF I HAD HANDLED IT LIKE I SAID, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!! BECAUSE I GOT COCKY, I OVERHYPED MYSELF, I EVEN GOT MYSELF DISTRACTED BECAUSE OF MY FEELINGS OVER YOU!! LET ME ATLEAST TRY AND DO SOMETHING GOOD FOR ONCE IN MY FUCKING LIFE, LET ME ATLEAST HELP YOU MY CAPTAIN...please...don't die..." Undyne roared throughout the seas in every emotion possible. She wasn't ready to lose someone again, not ever again, over something she could've prevented. 

"Undyne deaire~...I'm going to be fine... do or die...! Remember?" Said Muffet resting her one stable arm on Undyne's left cheek. 

"Yeah man! Do or die- till the end-" said Undyne before turning all that slight happiness into immediate despair.

Muffet's head slouched on her shoulders, eyes greyed out. Her body seemed inanimate, and most importantly...she faded out..with a smile. 

Undyne said nothing, she just picked up her friend...best friend. 

She lifted her up bridal style, and walked her to the downstairs part of the ship. They had never gone down there yet, she was hoping there was a shovel. She was planning on digging her grave underneath the peaches. She always believed in a proper burial. 

She went downstairs and there was a...prelit lantern? 

Undyne assumed that the lantern was on the entire time and saw that it was a room that housed two cannon and a huge table with a bunch of herbs and spices on it. Some potions too. 

Undyne eyed them weirdly and went into the only room left they hadn't explored. She opened it in search for a shovel. 

"Excuse me ma'am but where are we?" 

Undyne causally walked by the voice. 

"We are on a moving ship, we set out a few-!" 

Undyne turned around immediately.

In her mind she thought, who the fuck was this?! 

"Ah I see, your buddy seems to be in bad shape, I'll tend to her in a jiffy!" Said the...eagerly small...woman? 

It was either a little girl or boy. 

The being turned on the light in the room, and the answer...was still unclear to Undyne. 

It was a being of shadow, like actually, her body was just always pitch dark because of lighting from the green hat this being wore. It wore a green small winter coat and a pink scarf. Undyne could atleast make out that it had fur. 

"Ralsei Lightner, this ship's doctor, would you like a cookie?" The being said so innocently and cute. 

"Oh sure, I'm a bit hungry- wha- no!" Undyne said before immediately smacking the cookies out of Ralsei's hand. It shattered against the wall. 

"Aww..that was my last one-" said Ralsei in yet another cutesy voice, Undyne couldnt tell whether this person was either a saint, or a kind hearted person with bad genetics.

"You've been here this entire time! What were you doing all this time?!" Undyne said chock-full of anger. 

"Well miss loud, I was listening up there and deciding that it wasn't my time to show up. I'm more of a support you see. I love supporting people!" Ralsei said in a gleeful chirp. 

"Miss Ralsei, you just let us fight out there in vain? We could've used your help and Muffet wouldn't have-!" Said Undyne almost in tears again frustrated before she immediately shut up. 

Ralsei waved a vial of a swirling purple and red liquid labeled "Elixir of Hopes and Dreams". 

"While you guys were fighting, I was able to use the healing and regeneration potions, mixed with enough of your companions blood to come up with a healing solution for your friend. Don't worry, she is still able to be saved." Said Ralsei more professionally. 

Undyne was immediately humbled. 

"If your friend didn't have a soul that allowed her to persevere through death, then this healing wouldn't be possible. Determination would've worked also." Ralsei said with extreme confidence. 

It was impossible to take Ralsei seriously. 

She was a foot and a half shorter than Muffet, shuffling along on its slightly oversized raincoat that covered her feet. 

"Wait, you believe in this soul thing too?" Undyne said not believing Ralsei's wisdom.

"You want your girlfriend back yes or no?" Ralsei said with impatience giving Undyne a glare. 

"She's not my girlfriend!...Just fix her...please...I need her." Said Undyne pleadingly. 

Ralsei poured some of the solution on Muffet's wound, Undyne saw her would closing up, but extremely slow. 

"You probably want me to speed up the process, but it'll take time. If I try my hardest, she'll be back in a about three days. Then she should be fixed good as new, and knowing you, you probably don't want to leave. So grab a cookie and take a seat over there." Said Ralsei calmly and collected while pointing towards the chair on the left of the room. The whole room was a operation room. 

"Thanks Doc I- wait, I thought you said that you didn't have any cookies left?"

"Well...you were being rude...so I lied. Take your cookie." Said Ralsei trying to sound superior, but Ralsei just always came off as adorable. 

Undyne grabbed a cookie and sat down...some silence went by while Ralsei got to work on Muffet's wound. 

Ralsei peered her head to Undyne in the awkward but progressive silence.

"So uh...wanna explain why the 'duck' you're here on my ship?!" 

Undyne coughed out her cookies. 

Undyne had to go into deep thought. 

Wait, is Ralsei so pure it can't curse?!

Undyne tossed that idea to the side for awhile, she would begin to answer Ralsei's question. 

"Well...it all started when I was checking stock..."


	8. I've Been Dying To Ask!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a break, like a rainbow after a thunderstorm. We enter the Deltarune side of this AU with Ralsei being the ambassador of the concept. Enjoy the slight fluff!

Undyne had just finished telling Ralsei about her whole ordeal leading up to the present starting from her encounter with Monster Kid. 

Ralsei listened to the entire thing and It kept crying, but Undyne could see no visible tears but it sounded like It was crying. Mostly at the part where Undyne and Muffet fought, explaining Muffet's goal and reason, and about the aftermath of the fight on the ship. 

Ralsei didn't respond much as It was trying to heal Muffet simultaneously. It just nodded and gave the occasional "mmhmm."

Ralsei surprisingly was a cool person to Undyne. In the since that Ralsei was so adept at these weird kinds of potions. She didn't even know potions existed. Slowly, Undyne started to go into deep thought about Ralsei's character. 

Its potion was labelled "Elixir of Hopes and Dreams". Ralsei's way of healing was directly related to someone's soul and hardly any medicine. Also the fact that their outfit, height, naturally shady appearance, and voice seem to be thrown into a blender. 

Was Ralsei from another world? 

Besides that though whatever Ralsei is...It was really good as Its role as doctor. 

That thought reminded her of something, Ralsei said that this was Its ship. Seeing as how Undyne was able to deduct earlier that this was scientific exploration ship, she wondered why Ralsei was in it alone. 

That would have to wait, these cookies were endless.   
.  
.  
.   
Undyne was eventually escorted out of the room because Ralsei was going to use chemicals that weren't particularly friendly to Fishmen. 

She had been waiting outside on the deck for about an hour and a half, the rain had subsided and she felt a bit tired.

Dawn wasn't coming for about three more hours so she decided to rest a bit. 

Glossing over the area before shutting her eyes, she saw the damages on the ship made from the battle with the Marine Captain. The instant remembrance of it made her entire body cold. Recalling the transformation she had undergone due to her mother's determination, which she honestly didn't know how that was possible. 

She was remembering the fight before that conclusion, where Muffet had destroyed an entire Navy Battleship in one greatly improvised axe-kick. Undyne smiled at that, refilling her with some warmth. 

Undyne was still fearful of Muffet as a fighter. She still has yet to see her fight seriously, at full power, hasn't seen her moveset which she learned the day prior was super expansive. She hadn't even known if a her fangs still produced venom.

Undyne started to day dream in a tangent. 

Muffet's soft lips couldn't dare shoot venom...what if she wanted to kiss someone and accidentally bit them. Heh, the kiss would be worth it thou-

"AGH-" Undyne said out loud, shaking the little peaches with her voice, that still were unharmed by everything that just transpired. 

Undyne slapped her cheeks again and gazed at the peaches. 

The peaches looked like they would be ready in a week, the person in charge of this ship must've taken great care of everything on it-

Oh, that would be Ralsei.

Undyne got to thinking again. 

Ralsei does take care of everything on this ship tenderly...it was kind of rude of me to lash out on her after ruining her ship and trespassing. Even then, It still took care of Muffet...What has happened to me? I was such a strong and understanding person, I thought that I was becoming more like that, but why am I still cold. What do I not have that my mother had?

Undyne thought about it, she couldn't come up with a substantial answer. She just looked up and re-acknowledged the damages on the deck.

She sighed. 

"Guess I'll help out, I owe Ralsei this much..."   
.  
.  
.  
Ralsei had just finished Its treatment for today. It had given Muffet's wound renegeration properties to last 12 hours before It has to re-diagnose. 

Ralsei put away some of Its spare elixir bottles, ones labelled: 

Determination   
Perseverance   
Kindness  
Courage  
Integrity   
Justice   
Patience   
Monster

It wiped the sweat of its brow and walked outside. Ralsei was operating for about five hours straight. It heard the damage of the fight from underneath. Fixing the ship was Its top priority. 

It heard the story of how the two ended up here, and lost any shred of malice, if It had any, to tell them to scram. The real reason though...

Ralsei had missed the company. 

Ralsei opened the latch the connect the downstairs area to the middle of the deck. 

It peeked Its head out, expecting Undyne to be sleeping as It advised her to. Ralsei was surprised to see that Undyne wasn't resting, but instead-

"Hi doc." Undyne said in a tired grunt while sweating up a storm. Undyne had her hawaiian shirt tied around her waist and her white T-shirt was devoid of any sleeves. 

She was balancing two boulders on each of her forearms while doing squats with them. 

Where did she get the boulders?! Ralsei thought. 

It looked over the deck to see that the damages were completely fixed. Amateurly, but an attempt was made. Ralsei even noticed that the ship was overall cleaner, it looked like it had a coating of gloss. 

Ralsei put two and two together. 

"Thank you...you didn't have to." Said Ralsei doing a slight bow of appreciation. 

"It's the least I can do since you've been so courteous." Said Undyne continuing to workout. 

Ralsei could also notice the bags under Undyne's eyes. Morning was peaking over the horizon, and Undyne obviously didn't get any sleep. 

"You have to sleep sometime you know." Said Ralsei concerned. 

"I know, but, I need to get stronger...if I want to protect my captain and her dreams...I have to continue to be stronger than what I am now." Said Undyne in a stone cold voice, giving Ralsei goosebumps. 

"You can't beat yourself up and punish yourself and call it getting stronger." Ralsei said knowing It could have said that sentence a little smoother. 

Undyne dropped the boulders on the deck, which surprisingly didn't break the wood. 

"...I guess you're right..." said Undyne as she slowly sat on the group, propping one knee up and resting her left arm and chin on it. 

Ralsei thought she was going to put up more of a fight than that. Ralsei was glad anyways. 

It scooched itself beside Undyne in a non-subtle way. 

"Listen, your friend is fine. You did the most you could and she said that she was proud of you didn't she?" Said Ralsei trying to comfort her with a innocent smile. 

"Yeah, but I feel like people in her position like a captain would say that to their crewmates to boost morale..." Said Undyne projecting and coming off a bit harsher than expected. 

"...not all the time...I've never been told that..." Said Ralsei solemnly. 

Undyne flinched at that and looked at it. Her having this moment of clarity and sorry made her remember that there were things that she wanted to ask Ralsei, but first she had to address the situation. 

"Oh, sorry..." said Undyne guilty of her words. 

"It's alright, I'm never proud of myself either. I'm the last one who is on the ship, not cause they left..." Said Ralsei looking off towards the peaches. 

Undyne felt like garbage now. 

"They died didn't they?" Said Undyne bluntly, she hated beating around the bush. 

"Yep...I couldn't save them in time...with their dead bodies I was able to make the elixirs, each and every single one of them had a unique soul." Said Ralsei cold and blunt too. 

Undyne would've normally found that disturbing, but with all the stuff that has happened recently. This was the norm.

"Speaking of that...my mom was able to manifest for a short time, but the thing is that...she's dead...she was said to have a lot of determination. Do you know why that is?" Undyne said with a thousand yard stare. She then looked towards Ralsei, only to see that Ralsei was staring back with eyes that she had to say a lot. 

Ralsei did want to tell her a lot, but she thought that now wasn't the time, the tension was too thick to rant on her profession. 

"Well Perserverance and Determination are undoubtedly the strongest souls in that field. Determination being the strongest soul overall. They both allow you to live on a great deal even after death. With Perserverance, their bodies, as long as 60% of the body is salvageable, they are able to come back with the right tools. With Determination, they can't be recovered after death, but their soul lives on. I don't know how to explain it properly...since I have the weakest soul. A Monster Soul." Ralsei said with a serious and nonchalant tone. 

Undyne was profounded by this knowledge. Everything in that field sounded like quantum physics to learn but Ralsei just broke it down in easy to understand terms. It makes since how her mother was able to come back for a short period, using her own powerful soul at the time as a host. 

Undyne was now ready to learn about the extensivness on her own soul and what it means. 

"Why are monster souls the weakest?" Said Undyne genuinely curious. 

"It's because they don't have any form of passion, that's what makes the other souls unique. Each person is born with a set soul, and depending on how the person lives their life, their soul has room for one change. It takes a stronger person to have two souls shared in one 50/50 kind of deal. But...ever since I was born, I was just a monster soul, no matter how hard I tried...I just can't seem to care or want have a passion or purpose to change into." Said Ralsei looking at the ground now with cloudy eyes. 

Undyne felt an aching in her heart hearing that. She knew that pain before. However, Ralsei was putting itself down for no reason. A person who is skilled enough to bare this knowledge and be adept at it, was a champion. And a person who was strong enough in her book. Undyne shot a grin.

She was filled with...

Kindness. 

She laid herself onto Ralsei's shoulder. Ralsei gasped and flicked its head towards her. 

"Listen Ralsei, don't speak that hopeless bullshit! I had to learn the hard way too on where I belonged. Then I met little miss Muffet over there and she changed my life forever. It's not hopeless and I do not want to hear any ifs, ands, or buts! And hey...I'm proud of you." Undyne said while slowly shutting her eyes to sleep. 

Ralsei looked at her and cried a little, it held its tears back to refrain from waking this piranha lady it just befriended. 

Ralsei soon chose to sleep there too, Undyne did weight a lot. It thought to itself...

I thought pirates were heartless?

If there are pirates like this who genuinely care for people and have souls...then why can't I...?

No-! I do have a soul, if this pirate believes in me, then heck-! I can get one too, I'm ready to believe, this is the Field of my Hopes and Dreams and I make it what I want it to be. 

If these two can show me the way to finding a purpose, then I'm ready!

Somewhere, deep inside Ralsei's soul...cracked open from its gray exterior. Ralsei's eyes glew a bright orange then faded. 

Ralsei, was slightly filled with...

Courage!

Ralsei chose to catch some rest too, it didn't necessarily sleep at all too. It laid its head on Undyne's head. 

"There's nothing wrong with two girls sleeping together, right?" Ralsei said with a smile.

"Nope...nothing at all..." Said Undyne reassuring her. 

A hot minute rolls by. 

"...WAIT YOU'RE A GIRL?!" Said Undyne both confused and highly satisfied finally trying to figure out what gender Ralsei was. This woke both of then up.   
.  
.  
.

Ralsei woke up in the afternoon, she could tell that it was sometime around 2:00. She had been asleep for seven and half hours. She woke up to find that Undyne wasn't around. On the deck anyways. 

Ralsei shifted her forest green hat and coat. She reached into her coat to fetch out a pair of bifocals and equip them. She began to look around for her. She couldn't find her nearby. 

Her stomach growled. She got up and went over to the port to get some peaches. She ate about three and replanted the seeds. 

She turned around to see if Undyne was near the helm or in the kitchen. She had seen that Undyne had ate, but was not in the dining room anymore. 

Ralsei shrugged and went into the downstairs area to check up on Muffet. 

She opened the latch and immediately saw piles of books on the floor and a busy Undyne in the corner of the room crouched while reading a book labeled "Kama Su-"

Oh! Why was she reading that?

"Hey, uh, Undyne?" Ralsei said in a quiet voice as to not alarm her. 

Undyne was startled anyways and tossed the book to the opposite side of the room flustered. 

"Oh uh hi doc!" Said Undyne sheepishly. 

"Just call me Ralsei." Smiled Ralsei. 

Undyne had stood up straight dusting herself up and trying to collect the books and organizing them. 

"Sorry, I was trying to read more about souls...more importantly, my soul. However, I can't understand this smarty wumbo jumbo." Said Undyne glaring at a book as if it was its fault. 

Ralsei looked a tad irritated. 

"Maybe if you can tell me the color of your soul then I can tell you." Said Ralsei slightly interested in the result. 

"Oh uh really? Um, I don't really know that either doc hehe..." she said slightly embarrassed. Undyne always hated people smarter than her, made her feel like an idiot. 

"Come here." Ralsei said demandingly. 

Undyne just gave in completely, if there was anyone who knew the most about this stuff, it was her. 

Ralsei patted Undyne's abs and a green heart illuminated infront of them. Undyne was shocked and stood still not knowing what to do. Then it vanished. 

Ralsei nodded. 

"Kindness, your soul is Kindness. People with that soul, under the extreme conditions can heal themselves while in a conscious state. The more you're filled with it, the more you can heal away." Said Ralsei knowingly. Undyne was impressed yet again. 

However, when she said that she immediately remembered back when she fought the marine lady and after watching Muffet do that enormous axe-kick-

God that was hot-!

Undyne slapped he herself again, which scared the hell out of Ralsei who questioned her about it. Undyne just said that she did it cause she was excited. 

Well, she wasn't lying. 

She began to revisit that memory. After griping her arm with intense emotion, all the cut and wounds made by the shards of glass were healed in a wave of green.

Undyne knew entirely what her soul meant. She was excited and kinda disappointed. She was hoping her soul would have more of an offensive ability than defensive. She didn't care enough to complain. 

Ralsei nodded.

"Your friend in there has a oozing amount of perserverance. Whatever she had to overcome before even meeting you, must've pushed her soul to the limit. No wonder why she is lingering this much after death." Ralsei said impressed by Muffet's feats. 

That got Undyne thinking even more. 

There's more she hasn't told me?

Ralsei quickly snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Care to help me with Muffet for a bit?" Ralsei said in that innocent voice that Undyne still found adorable coming from her. 

"I would, honestly, but I don't want to ruin your mojo. I'll just train and-" Said Undyne sadly refusing her invitation. 

"Oh? I was going to regenerate any open wounds or broken bone and tissue along her bare chest and-"  
.  
.  
.  
Undyne was humbly helping Ralsei in the operation room. She had been tasked to hold stuff for her...like a nurse. 

This was so embarrassing. 

Howver, besides the gorey part of her chest...it was worth the visit. 

Undyne made a goofy grin before shaking her head to get rid of the perverted thoughts. 

"You know...with the strength of her soul...the wound is closing faster exponentially. Instead of two and a half days, I would say until midnight before the wound closes...maybe even sooner!" Said Ralsei amazed by this specimen of a spider woman.

That news was music to Undyne's ears, she was so excited that she almost dropped all the elixir vials she had tucked in her forearms. 

Undyne began to examine them. 

Okay so, determination is red...  
Perserverance is purple...huh, suits her...  
Kindness is green...obviously...  
Courage is orange...  
Integrity is A dark blue...  
Justice is yellow...weird...  
Patience is a light blue...  
And Monster is grey..that's depressing!

Undyne tried to keep these memorized. 

"Hey...Undyne?" Said Ralsei quietly. 

Undyne shifted her head really fast at her. 

"Uh, yeah?" Undyne said confused. 

"Well you were in the navy for awhile and your mother was a huge part of the navy...what are the higher ranks above captain and how strong are they?" Said Ralsei genuinely curious about that subject. 

Undyne was confused, she'd thought someone as smart as she is would have known about the Navy system by now. 

However, she finally had a chance to teach Ralsei something. She grinned a toothy grin. 

"Well first is recruits, they're mostly fodder, the ones that don't want to get stronger that is. Then there are the lieutenants who are slightly stronger than recruits, they have their own gimmick of strength to them. Still fodder though." Said Undyne somehow finding a way to add a bragging tone to this. 

Ralsei just kept on nodding and "mmhmm"-ing. 

"Then a whole league above them are Captains like myself and the lady from last night. We are considered above human qualifications, however our case we are far beyond that. In terms of raw strength I'm the highest ranked captain. Then a ga-jillion leagues above myself are Vice-Admirals. They are complete monsters in combat, mostly because of their years of service, which could be achieved by any of age 38 or higher. Then a couple notches above them are Warlords-" said Undyne almost running out of breath before Ralsei stopped her. 

"I've heard about them, what's their deal?" Said Ralsei getting exponentially more interested. 

"Warlords are pirates granted immunity to law because the pirate either owns or has a whole island or bigger, captivated, or they struck a finanical deal with the Navy. However there are only seven of them at a time. And trust me, we could blink and be wiped our several times over." Said Undyne slightly admiring them, she always wanted to have that title. Mostly because of the cool sounding name. 

Ralsei gulped. 

"Then there's the actual Admirals, and let me tell you. These admirals could destroy the world in a span of a few days if they wanted to. There are five currently, and they are complete heads of the government, nothing is higher than them...except." Undyne says this proud until she looks down at the ground. 

"Except Fleet-Admiral, there is only ever one at a time. That position is filled to the Admiral who would take charge of all offensive based attacks and leader of Buster Calls. Buster Calls are when the Fleet Admiral issues the whole Navy to raid and obliterate an entire island. Buster Calls are a last case scenario. The Fleet Admiral is said to be slightly stronger than the regular Admirals. While having the most justice and good will. The Fleet Admiral was the spot I was aiming to be...since that was my mom's position." Said Undyne still looking at the floor while smiling reminiscing her mother.

Ralsei frowned, she wanted to change the subject. 

"So, in terms of destructive power, how would to describe them?" Said Ralsei also eagerly wanting to know that info as well. 

Undyne tried to figure out why she wanted to know this information to begin with. She doesn't fight or looks like plans on being a pirate. So why ask?

Regardless she answered her. 

"Well we can lump the rookies and lieutenants to being able to bust down a table in a punch. However, for the rest, let me put it like this. Captains, me for example, I can punch someone, they can hit a wall and the whole house crumbles. Vice-Admirals can punch someone, hit the wall, and destroy three to four houses behind it. Warlords can punch someone into the ground and destroy the entire city or island depending on the Warlord. An Admiral can punch someone and the shock alone just destroys cities or island. And a Fleet-Admiral suplexes mountains to pass the time." Undyne said the last part with a proud wide grin.

Ralsei's eyes grew brighter with astonishment. 

"Wow! I didn't know there were such beast out there stronger than you two!" Ralsei said proud at the two people who boarded their ship. 

Undyne chuckled. 

"Yeah well, there are people equal or above that strength. They are the reasons why the Navy Admirals and Fleet Admiral doesn't eradicate all pirates...There are these pirates called Emporers. They posses the power to either destroy the world or take it over in an instant. It takes a Buster Call to kill these pirates. They either have immense power, or so many people that follow them, that upon fighting them would wage a war for decades." Undyne said with the same proud demeanor. 

"Do you happen to know them, from your mom that is?" said Ralsei more enthralled than ever. 

"Yeah actually, there is GoldenBeard, the Captain of the Underground Pirates. My favorite honestly. There is Vortanya Epsilon, Captain of the Rorschach Pirates. She's new and is considered the strongest woman alive. There is, Frisk D. Reemurr, leader of the Golden Flower Pirates. There is Mont'Fliea, he is affiliated with no pirate crew any longer and is his own man. Then finally there is Anansi, Captain of the Arachnea Pirates. No one has ever seen her besides Admirals and Warlords. The rest is just stories and rumors of her."

Ralsei was basically squealing at this information. 

"This world...it's so much more cool than I thought!!" Ralsei said while containing her excitement while stitching Muffet's chest. 

"Well so far the strongest we have right now is Muffet, and if I'm equal to the strongest Marine Captain, and she is stronger than me...I'd say she is around the weaker Vice-Admiral level." Said Undyne calculating in her head. Ralsei giggled at her thinking hard. 

"I'm glad I'm in capable hands then!" Ralsei said in the cutesy innocent voice again. 

Undyne could always have a reason to smile at Ralsei. 

A few seconds of good silence went by, Undyne helping Ralsei with the equipment and Ralsei doing her best to fix Muffet. 

After a good half hour, they both left the room to let the wound tend to itself for the remaining day. 

Ralsei looked up at Undyne. 

"Hey Undyne...I've been dying to ask something..." Ralsei said quietly and anxiously. 

"Spit it out then." Undyne said with a reassuring smile. 

"Oh okay um...uh..." It takes her awhile to spit it out. 

"Come on Ralsei...just say it, I'll answer it truthfully no matter what! That's a promise!" Undyne said with her signature toothy grin. 

Ralsei was slightly filled with...

Courage!

"You have a major crush on her, don't you?"


	9. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who couldn't grasp the soul concept already. It is essentially like a magical passive ability that you start off with when your born. You can awaken it and use it only if you express that soil's emotions or use it enough. This stacks with Devil Fruit abilities.

How could things have gone so terribly wrong? 

They had it...they had it and they just let it fizzle out. 

Undyne and Ralsei had left the room in shame and tears...they only had just finished working on fixing it but they just made it worse. 

They messed up in that room...now they just sat outside, in silence in each other's defeat. 

"I thought you were a doctor! Why couldn't you fix this one thing!" Said Undyne in rage. 

"I tried my best, you saw! All my potions just made it worse..." Ralsei said blaming herself. 

"Now our one chance of happiness...is gone..." 

They looked at the ground in shame and disgust. 

It was had just turn dark out, the bit of sun had just finished fading into the horizon, out of sight. 

Only the sounds of the ocean were heard. 

The door creaked open. 

"Desires~ You don't have to get yourself worked up over a few failed cupcakes." Said Muffet poking her head out of the door. 

Muffet was fine, she had made a full recovery since this morning. She got to speak with Ralsei for a bit and promised both of them that she'd bake for them as a token of gratitude. They chimed in to help her but, Undyne'a aggressiveness messed up the batter and Ralsei tried using potions to make the cupcakes really pop, and well, they did 'pop's technically. 

They felt ashamed in the kitchen and they felt like a failure to Muffet so they stormed out in a fit. 

Muffet giggled at how cute they were, it really was no big deal to her. She was just happy that people wanted to help her bake for once. 

That gave her an idea. 

She stepped out of the dining room to catch Undyne and Ralsei arguing on the deck in front of the latch. 

Muffet generally didn't know how to approach this situation.

"Honestly!" Undyne said angrily, "I don't know why you used potions on homemade cupcakes."

"I thought adding a bit of soul into it would increase the flavor-" Ralsei said slightly afraid of Undyne. 

Who wouldn't be. 

"How dare you suggest that my captain's cooking isn't good enough!" Undyne said with passion in her eyes.

Muffet giggled awkwardly.

Hehe, soul food. 

"I didn't mean that I-I just m-meant-" said Ralsei backing away slowly. 

"Dearies~! The cupcakes are ready, may you please step inside. I promise I don't bite, fuhuhuhu~" Muffet said finding a way to ease the tension between the two. She continued her sentence with a laugh with her hand politely raised below her lower jaw. 

Undyne didn't understand her, Muffet at her core is a true barbarian, a tomboy, she had animal instincts and always good with her gut rather than reason. But to also be trying to act like she's fancy was a weird clash of personality. 

She chose to take that into further investigation later. 

Ralsei nodded and shuffled across the deck with her oversized green coat scuttling along the grass. 

They had learned earlier that day that Ralsei was a goat person. She was just born anti-albino. Which made her fur and skin unusually pitch black. The sun increases her stimulus and pheromones. Making her slowly lose herself the more sun hits her. Which was why she wore the big hat and coat, to block as much sun as possible. 

It was smart of her, and with the shade the hat provides, made her essentially a shadow person at first glance. 

This slowly made more sense to Undyne and Muffet, that was probably the reason why she didn't run out to help them oringally, because she would've been struck by the summer sunlight. And which is why her room is the darkest and downstairs. 

Both of them also realized that Ralsei was actually older than both of them. Ralsei being 21. 

Undyne was about to turn 20 and Muffet had just turned 17.

Muffet knew that she had to ease the tension between Undyne and Ralsei at all times. Their personalities conflicted a lot. Undyne hates quiet, nerdy, shy people. While Ralsei hates brutes and anyone who is loud. 

That was quite troublesome. 

Undyne walked towards Muffet to try and get to the dining room as well, but Muffet hugged her before she can pass. 

"Heh, what's this for 'M'?" Said Undyne with a grin. She secretly loved the six armed hug. 

"Thank you for handling yourself back there on the ship a few days ago. As your captain, I promise to never fall like that again! And plus the wound already healed, no more stitches!" Said Muffet excited. 

Undyne nodded at her promise and looked over to the wound...that was on her chest...that was exposed by her vest...

Oh god-

Undyne slapped her cheeks again and looked away blushing. 

"Yeah yeah I've seen it, I was there! Now let's get inside, I'm starving!" Said Undyne holding Muffet in a headlock while giving her a noogie. 

Muffet secretly enjoyed when she did that, it brought her back to when she was younger. Frisk and her older brothers would always give her noogies whenever she did something good or cool to them.   
.  
.  
.  
"So Ralsei dearie~ About my soul...it's Perseverance right?" Said Muffet laying down on the purple and orange grass on the deck. 

At first Undyne and Muffet thought the grass patting was weird, but overtime they actually really like it. 

"Yeah, Perseverance is the second strongest soul, it allows the user to prolong and persist after their death. It can also be used offensively, the more you are filled Perserverance and the more hit you connect in a row, the more damage it does. More like an exponential build-up." Said Ralsei looking off into the sky while also laying on the grass next to Muffet. 

"Wow! That's awesome, I have to make attacks that compliment my soul then right?" Said Muffet with wonder in her voice. 

"If you want to, however, you have an incredible amount of the will to persevere. You really must want to see your ambitions through do you?" Ralsei smiled. 

"Much more than you know. For my Spider Kin. I want to be able to buy and rule whole continent made just for spiders! And my friends too, fuhuhuhu~" Muffet said with wiggling her back on the grass. 

Silence went by, they both were in their imaginations just thinking. 

"Undyne dearie~?" Muffet said out of the blue. 

This woke Undyne up from reality, she had just been laying in her side staring at Muff- the grass! She was staring at the grass! 

"Uh, what's on your mind 'M'?" Undyne said almost immediately and shy. 

"What are your aspirations?" Muffet said with a glance to her partner in crime..

"That's easy, I just want-"

"No dearie~ You don't live to just serve my dream, you must have a dream too. What's the dream you've always wanted to make reality." Muffet said giving a slightly more deadly stare to Undyne. 

Undyne thought hard about it. 

"To beat a Fleet Admiral, or atleast best all of the Admirals! If I can do that, I know my mom can pass on." Undyne said in a hopeful tone. 

Muffet and Ralsei just stared at her with wide eyes. That was a huge goal for a equally as huge reason. Muffet was ecstatic to hear it.

"We have to fight countless Navy men anyways since they're out for you, you think you can handle it? Fuhuhuhu~" Muffet said as she held out her fist. 

Undyne laughed too.

"I'm more than capable!" Undyne completed the fist bump. 

Ralsei just giggled to herself. They both raised a brow to her. 

"It's just that...I feel that...In a way...we were meant to met each other. None of my past crewmates ever spoke about their personal lives. This boat is named 'Fields of Hopes and Dreams', which is the opposite of what they made it." Ralsei said gradually getting more hopeful. 

"Then you two just come into my life out of the blue, and start speaking proudly about your Hopes and Dreams. You guys are something else, I'll tell you that." 

Undyne and Muffet smiled. 

"You know Ralsei, you can always join our crew." Said Muffet as both her and Undyne looked at Ralsei anticipating a yes.

"Sorry...I have to pass" Ralsei uttered sadly. 

"Why not?" Both of them whined. 

"I'm just not cut out to be on a ship with you two. Everything is too intense and so dangerous. I'm not strong enough to pull my weight...and frankly I rather die than be an anchor on the ship." Ralsei said looking at the stars again. 

Undyne grew angry at her whimpy remark. Before she could lash out her frustrations, Muffet stopped her. 

"You can't change her mind Undyne, I don't want to recruit someone who genuinely doesn't want to join. But, you aren't as useful on the ship as you think. You're one of a kind." Said Muffet before re-looking at the stars.

Ralsei flinched. 

"...I can atleast take you guys and drop you off at the next island, which is Stardrop Island. This is where this ship was heading originally. They should have a port there. After I drop you off I have to leave...I don't want a bounty on my head." Said Ralsei carefully picking her words. 

Undyne didn't know how to feel regarding that statement. Betrayal wasnt the word...it was disappointment. 

Muffet just nodded. 

"How long till we get there-"

"Tomorrow afternoon, that's when we depart." Said Ralsei sternly. 

"When were you planning on telling us?!" Undyne finally lashed out. 

Muffet didn't hold her back this time, not because Ralsei deserved the following words, but because she couldn't hold Undyne back from speaking her mind. She knew what she was in for when recruiting Undyne. Muffet just tilted her hat downward to cover her eyes. 

"I was going to tell you in the morning-"

"Bullshit! What if you were planning to quietly hand us over to the Navy while they jump us and you get reward money?!" Said Undyne progressively getting more angry. 

"How...dare you! I give you a place to stay and heal your captain and you speak to me like this?! What the hell is wrong with you!!" Said Ralsei finally raising her voice. However, raising her voice led to Undyne's eye gleaming a hint of red. Ralsei gulped. 

"I appreciated that! But still, I thought we were going to go together! Why give us all this information just to leave us?! You had me believing that we were in this together-" Undyne said more pissed off. 

Another part of Ralsei's soul crack and gleamed a sliver of orange. 

She was slightly filled with...

Courage!

"IT WAS NEVER ABOUT 'US'. IT WAS ABOUT ME FEELING SORRY FOR YOU!! YOU'VE BEEN SO LOUD AND UNREASONABLE LATELY! YOU SHOULD BE A LITTLE MORE GRATEFUL! YOUR MOTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED-" Ralsei said with a shrieking voice that altered Muffet. 

Undyne in almost sound speed, picked Ralsei up by her scarf and slammed her against the mast of the ship with a blue spear aimed at her neck. 

"Say that again! I dare you! Let me not remind you on who lost their entire ship full of crewmates because they weren't good enough to DIE!" Undyne said with immediate remorse as she saw Ralsei starting to tear up and cry. 

Undyne let loose her grip on Ralsei letting her fall to the ground. Demateralizing the spear. 

Undyne felt immediate guilt and a sense of whiplash. Ralsei just got into the fetal position and starting uncontrollably sobbing. 

The fish woman heard footsteps behind her. 

"I'm sorry Muffet-" 

Muffet delivered a furious left hook with all her left arms right at Undyne's right cheek. 

Undyne flew towards the port of the ship and smacked against the wall in a painful thrash. 

Smoke emitted from Muffet's knuckles.

"Undyne! Are you stupid! Get a hold of yourself of Gods sake! You got to stop letting your anger get the better of you!" Said Muffet yelling across the ship. 

Undyne just stood against the wall looking down at the ground in thought. 

Muffet rubbed her temples with her top set of hands, while using her left middle hand to squeeze the bridge of her nose. 

"We are leaving...Can you do that bident sheet again?" Said Muffet more relax now but with lingering tension. 

"Yeah...I'll make one right away..." said Undyne wishing to beat herself up physically because of her actions.

Undyne shot her hand on the right of the ship, creating a little board of spears. 

Walking to it, Muffet passed a glance over at Ralsei and whistled, as if whistling for a dog. Then she spat at the grass which made a purple puddle.

"This is too keep you company...I'm sorry...my friend." Said Muffet before sitting criss-cross on the board of spears.

Undyne stood behind her on the board and they shot off on the spears, in the direction where the ship was headed. 

Ralsei just rolled there on the Fields of Hopes and Dreams...losing both.   
.  
.  
.

It had just turned morning. Muffet took a nap sitting up on the spears. They took shifts sleeping. 

They had eventually landed on the shore of what they presumed to be StarDrop Island. 

They can see why, the buildings and streets seemed to be paved with star icons and glowing billboards. They could tell that this place was meant for the rich, this was one of the more modernized gambling islands. 

They soon came to realize, the land of the most famous casino in the East Blue. 

Everything seem to be paved in star glitter and people dressed in outfits with stars on them at some part of the dress. 

Undyne still felt horrible about earlier. Mostly because of the impression she may have imposed on her captain. 

Muffet turned around to Undyne, as if reading her mind. 

"There's no point in beating yourself up over it...just try and enjoy yourself here." Muffet said quietly. 

Undyne didn't utter a single word and just took her captains words as gold. 

Undyne did speak up about another thing though. 

"Um 'M', as far as funds go, we have no funds. And uh, the news that I switched sides is still now on the news. So we can't scam people anymore."

Muffet rested her chin between her index finger and thumb while rubbing her chin to think. 

"Guess we just have to win some games at the casino then!" Muffet said with her trade mark closed eyed wide smile that Undyne loved. 

That seemed to ease the tension by a lot. 

"You know the casinos are mostly rigged right? It's almost impossible to try and win any of those games." Undyne said with a cracked smile. 

"Well the casinos haven't met me yet! I'm pretty lucky, hehehe!" Muffet said with a odd new giggle. 

Undyne's heart fluttered at that laugh. She wondered why she laughed like that now and not her usual polite laugh. Had she dropped an act? 

Muffet stretched her six arms out to go stretch out the tiredness. Opening a bit of her vest revealing more of her chest. 

Undyne's mood was more than lifted. 

"Let's go!" Muffet yelled in excitement while putting all six of her arms behind her head while walking towards the big casino.

Undyne followed her happily. 

Okay this should knock out three birds with one stone. I can take Undyne's mind off her post rage sadness with a few games, get money to buy a ship, and potentially look for more crew members...I hope Undyne's doing alright.

As they walked down the streets of this light blaring city of glowing stars and bronze. The people who saw these two hetero-morphic females walking down town seemed to move out of the way. 

Seems segregation was prominent here. Muffet didn't care. She just hummed to herself a melody that Undyne couldn't remember where from. 

They had entered the casino and the instant they did, the music and patrons stopped. They all gave Muffet and Undyne their undivided attention. The people started to gossip about the two. 

The most abundant was noticing Undyne as a traitor to the Navy. Undyne got irritated by that. 

"Hey 'M', it's best if we be as quiet as possible." Said Undyne quietly. 

Muffet gave her a wink. 

"Gotcha." Muffet said super quietly. She took a deep breath. 

"WHERE'S THE POKER TABLE?!" Muffet yelled throughout the entirety of the casino. 

Undyne facepalmed and shook her head.

A lady with long and well kept blonde hair and a bronze long dress approached them with the sound of long heels. She had a hazel skin complexion and bronze thin gloves. 

She walked towards them with a smile. 

"You two are new around here aren't you?" Said the woman is a sultry voice. 

Muffet nodded. 

"I wanna play some casino games!" Muffet said in a childlike impatience. 

The lady laughed a short laugh. 

"You will get to play dont you worry. I've heard that you two are pirates aren't you?" She said with a sweet smile. 

Undyne spoke up being the responsible one in this scenario. 

"You won't call the navy on us will you?" She said genuinely concerned.

"Not at all, all pirates are welcomed here and are granted immunity on this island. However, if any crime is committed on this island. This islands head executive, Marshall Bronzio will personally escort you to the jail we have underneath the casion." The woman said in a chirpy tone. 

Undyne though to herself. 

Like to see him try. 

"My name is Emeralda Gladin, and I'll happily be your guide in the casino. Right this way, I'll show you to the changing rooms, we'll get you into full Stardrop attire!" The Emeralda strikes a pose after finishing. 

Undyne and Muffet channeled their inner child and started getting giddy, high-fiving each other with both hands and squealing. 

Emeralda walked them across the first floor of the Bronzio Casino and into a dressing room where there were lines of bronze colored clothing and accessories that were star shaped. 

"Please make yourself at home, with esteemed guest as yourselves, after your done, you'll be presented with one million dollars worth of chips to gamble with." Emeralda posed again when she finished. 

Muffet's pupils turned into dollars signs and she started drooling. 

I can turn that one million into a billion in no time...

Undyne however found something weird. 

Esteemed guest?

"Hey, you say esteemed guest as if you plan for us to be here. What gives? We only arrived half and hour ago." Said Undyne. 

Emeralda got out of her illustrious pose. 

"We know everyone who walks on this island, as if we are all connected as family." Emeralda said with a smile. 

Undyne found that creepy and unsettling, what did she mean by that. 

Emeralda pressed her ear in, and began talking into her ear. They couldn't hear what she was saying. 

She was finally done and spoke to them again in a smile. 

"Sorry ladies, I have to attend business elsewhere with Marshall Bronzio, I'll rest your chips here...have fun!" She placed the chips on the table with the mirror for makeup. She then waved and walked away. 

"Nice lady!" Muffet said innocently. 

"I don't think we should be here, I think we should leave." Undyne protested. 

Muffet snickered. 

"Wha? Why not, we can make bank here. See! I'm a luck charm." Muffet said opening the suitcase to see the bronze and black chips. She started picking up handfuls of the chips and watching it trickle through her fingers in amazement. 

"Yeah but, I feel like this place is plotting something, I don't know what yet, but that lady was fishy as all hell!" She caught herself saying a pin which Muffet giggled at. 

"I'm sorry, but, even though we could make a lot of money here...I'm choosing that we leave this place immediately. And-" Undyne said trying to be the better person and glancing at Muffet. 

She took off her vest right in front of her and started sifting through bronze suits to wear. Finally deciding on a potential outfit. 

"You know what I can stay for a awhile!" Said Undyne with blood trickling down her nose and eye dilated.

She was pleased with this place enough, mostly because of Muffet's 'display'.

"Zzzt- Did you bring in the pirate and the traitor." Spoke through Emeralda's earbud. 

"Worked like a charm, they're about to gamble their lives away in a game that we designed." 

"Zzzt- Good. Now give them a good time, I want to have a good show before claiming them as prizes." 

"Anything for you~" Emeralda giggled.

"Anything else you need me to do for their evaluation? Bronzio Sir?" Emeralda said with a wicked grin. 

"Zzzt- Let us now evaluate how long their luck will last! The clock is ticking for our grand new game. Show them the place where Stars Drop!!" 

**To Be Continued**


	10. Hanging by a Thread!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a little gambling when on a hot streak?

"Ma'am...you have a '10' a '7' and a '2' of clubs...would you like to hit or stay?" The broker pleaded. 

Muffet had been hitting off all the machines, now she started testing her luck on the cards. She hated leaving her luck up to machines. 

Undyne however, didn't mind just simple slots. 

She was positioned at the slots closest to Muffet and the "21" table. 

"I don't think you should've betted 500,000 in chips on a '21' game. Just stay and that way you'll only lose half." Undyne cried to her captain. 

They had already wasted about 100,000 in chips on the slots and one game of poker that Undyne tried and ended up folding. They only had 900,000 left and Muffet was betting a good 500,000. She viewed this as the most responsible outcome.

"Hit!" Muffet said with a gleam of greed and childlike promise in her eyes. 

Undyne slapped her forehead. She loved this side of Muffet, it was her genuine side. She realized throughout these games that, the polite schtick she had was only just a front to prove to her crew members that she was atleast someone competent. 

As if she thought that her being a total idiot in front of her crew members would result in a mutiny. 

If only she knew that her charm and charisma alone makes people stick to you...Undyne thought. It didn't matter anyways. The chances of Muffeet getting another '2' off the next card was abysmal. 

"Hmm I don't know...this next card doesn't look promising..." Pleaded the broker yet again. 

Undyne saw a chance. 

"'M' Don't hit! Just stay, just stay!" Undyne said aggressively whispering, praying her captain would hear her wishes. 

"I. Said. Hit!" Muffet said while slamming her lower right hand onto the edge of the table shaking the area around the "21" table. 

The broker shook in fear. 

Undyne face planted onto the slots which activated another roll of the machine. 

"It's...a- Two of Spades?!" Said the Broker in absolute disbelief. 

Muffet shot her six arms in the air in a shrieking screech of happiness. 

While that did make Undyne's heart a bit warmer, she too adjusted her head to the "21" table to see Muffet hail back 2,500,000 in chips. 

Undyne choked on her spit. 

"Wait what?! You betted a time five multiplier?! If we would've lost we would've had to owe the casino money!!" Undyne said stomping the ground, the slot machine still spinning waiting for her to re-clank the slot. 

Muffet made two web sacks to hold the chips. She used her lower set of hands to carry the bags. 

"I know your mad...but...! I did win though." Said Muffet with a bit of childlike spunk and sass to her words. 

Her first mate was taken aback by this and sighed in defeat. 

"You did...you did win. But you just got super lucky! You really expect me to believe that you are this symbol of natural luck?" Undyne said eyeing down her captain. 

They had changed into yakuza type outfits. They felt like as pirates this look suited them. Muffet wore a black mobster suit and pants with bronze pinstripes. Stars on the shoulders, elbows, and kneecaps. She still chose to wear hee trademark hat that somehow complimented the outfit. She had finally traded off the slip on for purple and bronze ballroom shoes. 

The suit she wore even had six sleeves, which added to the suspicion that everything seems to be too convenient to them. Atleast to Undyne. 

The pirnaha lady had more or less wore the same out Nuffet was wearing, but with a hate that matched the outfit. 

Muffet leaned against the slot's crank while shrugging.

"Guess it's just my natural luck." Muffet said as she slightly tripped from leaning on the crank. The crank was levered down by her elbow and on the slots displayed five '7''s in a row. 

Endless gold coin spewing from the bronze withdrawal spot. Muffet was squealing again in happiness. She really loved her money. 

Undyne just stood there speechless. 

The people around them started gossiping again, but this time admiring their luck and skill. More specifically, Muffet's skill and luck. 

People started surrounding them and clapping for them. 

Undyne crouched next to Muffet who was picking up coins from the floor and placing it in her web sacks. She leaned in and whispered. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Undyne suggestively smirked. 

Muffet returned the same with dollar sign eyes. 

"Monopolizing time!" Muffet smiled. 

Emeralda was watching this from the secret balcony. It had one-way glass and they were observing everyone in the casino. Especially Muffet and Undyne. 

"Do you think it's time yet sir?" Said Emeralda looking back to her boss and other executives. 

"Not yet Emeralda, not yet, the best form of torture is when hope is taken away from them. They will soon know that the house always wins, in due time." Marshall Bronzio said with a voice as deep and slick as tar. 

He wore his own white and bronze outfit. He had hazel box braids, a caramel skin complexion. A set of his own brown shades. 

He seemed to be no taller than 8'0. He was built through the suit he wore with countless amounts of jewelry. Everything seeming to be good and bronze. 

"We'll let them play and win a few more games...then it's your turn to play Ironos!" Said Bronzio. 

Ironos was one out of the four executives in the room and also in the whole casino complex. He seemed to be a short man, roughly around 5'3. 

He had his own gray suit with pinstriped bronze on his outift. He had long spikey silver hair that was slicked at the top. He had a white skin complexion, gray teeth and an unusually constant wide grin. 

"I will serve my part as promised boss!" Ironos said with fidelity. 

Marshall happily chortled. 

"Good my friends...I'm counting on you three to make sure these pieces of scum are demonstrated the enactment of Marshall Law!" 

The three executives stood before him and kneeled while pledging to him. 

"Yes sir!" They all said together.   
.  
.  
.  
Muffet single handedly turned the 1,000,000 dollars in chips into 3,000,000,000! 

Everyone in the casino was turning into their entourage, cheering them on after every win. 

Muffet mostly occupied herself at the poker table, she had won 17 games straight.

Undyne was in the back acting like she was the coach and the method behind Muffet's wins. Muffet herself didn't care, she just wanted to be the one playing. It was a fair deal, Undyne sucked at card games. 

"Wow Ms. Undyne-" 

"That's Miss Undying to you!" Undyne said really pushing her popularity power against the patrons in the casino. Every one obeyed her anyways because they somehow wanted to believe that maybe she can coach them on the secret to the semi-rigged casino games. 

"Yes- Miss Undying!" They all spoke over each other to praise. 

Undyne knew she was living her best life right now. They might even gain enough money to actually buy that continent for spiders! 

"ROYAL FLUSH SUCKERS! READ EM AND WEEP!!" Muffet said going mad with casino power, she politely laughed into her hand again. 

Undyne now kinda got a jist of when she used her specific personalities. She would talk to her about it after the casino, it was going to be a long talk. 

The spider girl just won them and extra 3 billion dollars in chips. 

Everyone was clapping and whistling for her.

"Very impressive...let's say we up the ante?" Said a super dark and smooth voice. 

Everyone peered to see who it was. 

He held out his hand to Muffet. 

"Names Bronzio, Marshall Bronzio, I came here to congratulate you on being the first person in a while to be on a decent winning streak! I would've never expected to be a woman so rare and this beautiful~" Bronzio said smoothly while kissing the back of Muffet's hand. 

Undyne was visibly aggravated. A stare so deadly, even Bronzio felt a little slight burn on his cheek. He thought that it might be a concentrated light from bad angling. 

"Fuhuhuhu~ Sorry dearie~ but flattery isn't going to cut it. I'm on a mean streak and I don't plan on stopping!" Said Muffet subtlety flirting back. 

Undyne's eye was like a concentrated laser beam. 

"Oh mademoiselle~ that's why I'm here. To strike up a friendly game of poker. Bets are dramatically raised of course~" Bronzio said teasing her. 

"Oh do tell dearie~" said Muffet clenching her left set of hands around the stool's circumference while using her middle and lower right hand to fan herself. She used her upper right arm to use exaggerated and elegant hand motions as she was talking.

Marshall knew he had her. He gave a hand signal and three people appeared from a back room with suitcases. 

Muffet and Undyne did a double take at the three people. They seemed important. One of them being Emeralda. 

They all lined of up behind Bronzio who positioned himself on the opposite side of the poker table. The three executives placed down the briefcases infront of him. 

"If you win, you get these three suitcases that contain quintuple your earnings...In cash!" Bronzio said whipping them open revealing stacked cold cash. 

Muffet was rubbing her hands together greedily. 

Undyne was thinking about something. 

How did he immediately know how much Muffet would make? Was he waiting for her to reach a set amount before revealing himself? Seeing as how Emeralda gave the original chips and seemed to be talking to him from the beginning, this was an obvious trap! 

"'M' don't do it-" Undyne was immediately silenced by something, she couldn't speak. She moved her lips and tried to produce sound but she couldn't. 

She looked up at the executives to see that the silver one was holding his hand up to her, straining it. 

It's this guy! It was a plot from the start!! Fuck this place!

Undyne thought as she summoned a blue spear in her right hand. The instant she did, the bigger executive approached her. 

This guy seemed to be wearing a blue and bronze suit. This guy seemed to be no shorter than 10'0. His chest alone was the equivalent to five of her own. This man had a buzz-cut with a connecting mustache and beard that was a dark blue. He had a white skin complexion also. 

Undyne gulped and was immediately slammed against the wall. Pinned against the wall his just his palm. Undyne squirmed but couldn't leave. 

Muffet was able to hear that and turned around to see if Undyne was okay. She got a glimpse of what was happening to her before having her head turned around to the poker table by the chin. 

Marshall had her cheeks pressed together by his index finger and thumb. 

"Your friend will be safe, if you choose to accept the stakes-!" Said Bronzio still trying to flirt. 

"Let. Her. Go!" Said Muffet leaving no room for negotiation. 

"Nuh-uh-huh," he said while wiggling his finger disapprovingly, "If you best me at poker, I'll free your friend, give you your money, and let you leave...If you lose however, you will have to owe the casino all that you would've won during this game. And we will get our pay one way or another." Bronzio said while stating his ultimatum with a shit eating grin. 

Muffet knew she had walked right in his little trap. She had to play his game. 

She sighed. 

"Game on!" Muffet spat at his face. He wiped it off and stuck that same finger in his mouth. Muffet genuinely looked disgusted at this human being. 

"Mmm...venomous!" Said Bronzio. 

Emeralda was the broker for this game. Which Muffet wanted to say wasn't fair but she knew the answer she was going to get. 

Undyne just kept struggling while being pinned to the wall by this behemoth of a man. 

"Cobalt! Make sure she doesn't move until after the match." Said Marshall. 

Cobalt nodded and put more force into pinning her. Breaking the wall behind her a bit. 

Undyne spat her saliva fluids on his arm as a response to the sudden force on her chest and stomach. 

The cards were dealt. 

Muffet took a deep breath and exhaled and prepared for the worst. 

She picked up her three cards. 

An 8 of Hearts  
An 8 of Spades   
And a Jack Of Spades

Muffet felt a little bit lighter after knowing that she atleast started with a two of kind. All she needed to have a good chance of beating him is if the following cards placed consisted of the other two eights, or one eight and one jack, or two jacks, or the rest of the jacks. 

Her brain was trying to process her chances. 

She peeked over her cards at Bronzio, he seemed confident in his cards as well, too confident. 

Shit!

The first card was placed. 

Ace of Hearts

Muffet let out an inner sigh of distress. That card didn't help at all. Bronzio didn't seem too excited either.

The second card was placed. 

4 of Clubs

Muffet let out another sigh in her head but acted as if she needed that card. Bronzio gave her a shifty eye and shook his head. 

Oh this cocky prick! After I'm done, I'll come back here one day and snap his neck!

The third card was placed. 

8 of Clubs?! Hell yeah! Now I have a three of a kind. If she draws out the last 8, then I essentially win!

Bronzio still looked cocky at his deck. This frustrated her. 

I'll save you Undyne, and bring home the mo ne y! I'm sorry I-

The fourth card was placed. 

Ace of Diamonds?! Fuck! Please lord, just give me the final 8 to end this guy. That's all I need. 

Bronzio did his cocky chortle. 

"End this now please, I've had just about enough of this game." Bronzio said knowing it would get under Muffet's skin. 

It did. 

Muffet was fuming with rage and was praying for his downfall. 

The final card was placed. 

Undyne peeked her head over both Cobalt and Muffet's shoulder to go peek at her hand. 

Jack of Diamonds...Yes! That works! A three of a kind and a two of a kind. He's so fucked!!

Muffet slammed her cards on the table and hugged all of her chips and suitcases together. 

"THREE OF A KIND AND TWO OF A KIND! READ EM AND WEEP-" Said Muffet before her heart got cold. 

Bronzio laid down his hand. 

His hand consisted of an Ace of Clubs, Ace of Spades, and a Jack of Hearts...which means...

Bronzio smirked while interlocking his hands. 

"Four of a kind and two of a kind! You lose. Sorry Little Miss Muffet, but your time on this casino has run dry. We now own you and everything you used to own." Said Bronzio dominately. 

Undyne watched in disbelief. 

The executives started to laugh at Muffet's pitiful defeat. The entourage looked down and walked away from the scene. 

I...lost? Muffet thought in a piercing quietness of her mind.

"You owe us about 25 billion dollars...better get to working!" Bronzio said rubbing it in Muffet's face while she just stared at the cards on the table. 

Undyne screamed out. 

"MUFFET-!" Undyne tried to scream before Cobalt back hand punched her through the casino wall. 

Undyne was dazed by that blow. 

That snapped Muffet back to normal. 

"You asshole!" Said Muffet as she jumped up at used her right set of hands to nail him on the nose. 

The punch knocked his head back a little bit, this shocked Muffet. 

Marshall grabbed her whole right set of arms in one hand with his big fingers. 

Muffet tried to pull away, but she saw as her arms were slowly becoming bronze!

What the hell-! Muffet thought right before he sweep kicked on her face. Sending her flying to where Undyne was. 

Undyne looked at Muffet and vice versa. They read each other's eye language. They both saw that hopeless look in each other's eyes. 

Bronzio, Emeralda, Cobalt, and Ironos stood in a line on top of their bodies. 

"Hitting the boss is a crime against the casino, this is punishable as Sir Marshall Bronzio sees fit!" Said Emeralda. 

Bronzio smiled and walked away from the scene. 

"Punishable by brutality!" Annoucned Bronzio 

The three executives started wailing on the two heroines. Stomping, punching, kicking, cutting, bludgeoning them into a bloody pulp as they both screamed in agony. 

They didn't fight back. 

"Enough!" Marshal decreed. 

He walked over to Muffet and Undyne. Seemingly defeated on the floor, twitching, refusing to look at him. 

The other patrons either watched in horror or ran outside. 

He leaned his body over to Muffet so his head was right by her neck. Her body was deeply bruised and her hair was a mess after it being trampled by the giggling executives. 

"I can make an exception for you darling~ if you'd like to come back to my patio and we can have another game, heheh. You can earn your money back extra fast if you accompany me to my bedroom and su-" Bronzio's immoral proposal was cute off with Muffet sinking her fangs into Bronzio's neck. 

He immediately back handed her off him and she smacked her head against the floor. 

"Eat shit-!" Muffet said before getting her head stomped on and rubbed on by Bronzio's feet. 

Emeralda was doing the same to Undyne. 

"Stupid bitch! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Bronzio said rubbing his foot against her skull extra hard. 

"I'd rather than die!" Muffet screamed! 

"Me too you asshole!" Said Undyne. She spat on his shoes too. 

Marshall got even angrier at their resistance. Why hadn't he broke them yet?! 

Marshall loved psychological torturing any pirates that walked into the casino, it was a way to prove dominance.

...Or so he kept telling himself that. 

"Toss them in the prison, these bimbos ain't worth my time!" Bronzio said before lighting a cigar and walking away from the scene. 

Cobalt grabbed both Undyne and Muffet by the their heads and walked them to the downstairs portion. 

They looked at each other, blood dripping down their heads. Seeing how grim and hopeless their situation was. Undyne lost all hope, she had accepted that they couldn't do much beyond this point. They had utterly fallen for an easy trick and paid the ultimate price.

They deserved this. 

Muffet however...felt the need to persevere. 

She held Undyne's hand through the walk there. She noticed this and held on too. 

The kindness Muffet shared with here there, inspired her own. They both chose to hang on throughout the worst. 

They were alive but barely, hopes and dreans shattered by not unsalvageable, strength faltered but not fizzled. 

They were hanging on by a thread.

**To Be Continued**


	11. The Bronze Jail Paved In Gold!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jailbirds singing the blues away, or the bronze away. And instead of singing it's more like wailing, but you catch my drift.

"Heh...This sucks doesn't it captain?" Undyne said, taking time to suck in air through her teeth. 

Muffet and her and been placed in this giant bronze room. There was nothing but grains of bronze and bronze enforced walls everywhere. No exit, no fresh air, and a giant endless shaft that dispensed hot air in the middle of the entire room. 

Undyne had gathered that this was a torture room of the sorts. Overtime the prisoners excepted to either fall to their deaths trying to escape, or lose hope and turn into the grains of bronze that traversed this landscape. 

It was boiling in there. 

"Yep...sucks a bunch dearie~" said Muffet who tried follow up with her polite laugh but, for starters, her entire left arm set was stiff and turn into bronze. On top of that, she didn't have the energy or hopes anymore to dispense a laugh. 

"'M'...you don't have to act polite with me to have a forced constrating vibe on the ship." Said Undyne cold and serious. 

Muffet, despite having no energy, flicked her head towards her with the speed as if they weren't injured, dehydrated, fatigued, and hungry. 

They sat up against one of the walls outer walls, next to the bronze decayed skeletons of people who sat there before. 

"What do you mean?" Muffet said with a soft voice. 

Undyne sighed. 

"I mean...I enjoy you the most when you're yourself. I can't tell what is your true motive, or whether or not your polite and fancy schtick is your real self and the brash one isn't. I just want to know why you do it." Undyne said staring off into the giant hole dispersing increasingly hot air. Making some of their skin still to the bronze walls. 

Undyne was injured with a gash on her shoulders and left theigh, with several bruises from the neck down. A broken rib and a fractured skull and femur. She tried her best not to show her pain...it hurt to just talk. 

Muffet was 30% bronze, the more it stood bronze the more it hurt. Which included her left set of arms and the left side of her face. The bronze slowly creeping over her body. 

She suffered a fractured skull, cuts along the abdomen and her right set of arms, and brusues along her head and chest. 

They both weren't feeling up to talking and would much rather save the energy for finding some way to escape...if there was any. 

However, they were best friends, they both owed each other that much before they would inevitable perish in this scorching bronze hell. 

They could gather that the man in charge had the Devil Fruit ability to not only control and manipulate bronze, but it would most likely be a legit Logia this time. So they had no means of fighting him even if they escaped.

And Undyne was sure enough that her mother won't always be there to help her, so they couldn't rely on that. 

"To be honest, both are parts of my personality. The brash side I've shown you is the side that I was my whole life, my polite side and demeanor is who I plan to be...Frisk always taught me about the laws of attraction..." Muffet said this with a frown and a short pout at the end. 

Undyne frowned too, she mustered the energy to move position her head to look at Muffet who started to look more blurry now. 

"Where, the more happy and the more energy you put into something, the more positive, happy, and kind things happen to you in return. The "dearie" and the my fake laugh are me trying to be like Frisk...everyone likes him...so if I be like him...I'll finally be likeable." Said Muffet trying to shed a tear from her biggest set of eyes, which immediately turned into vapor. 

At this point they were so sweaty, the fabric of their clothes was irritating them. 

Undyne nodded and sighed, she felt like she struck a nerve in her. 

"Look dude...keep it. It suits you...I thought you were trying to act differently around me. Just be more yourself! Everyone doesn't have to like you, it's impossible. I like you...that's all you need! Am I not enough-" said Undyne before Muffet place one of her free hands on Undyne's lips before collapsing on her lap.

"You've been wonderful...thank you Undyne...for sticking with this idiot." Said Muffet with a muffled voice of exhaustion into her first mate's lap. 

"You're my idiot! And a idiot I'm proud to fight beside!" Undyne said before feeling...refreshed. 

"The more kindess you possess at the time, the greater the effect!"... Ralsei...sorry...and thank you!

Undyne pondered. 

In a wave of green over her body, all her injuries seem to heal entirely as great as refreshing her stamina. Making her severely less fatigued. 

She picks up Muffet like lumber and stands proud. 

"I'm getting us out of here captain! We have to make the Soul Barrier possible!" Undyne said with a pep in her step. 

Muffet just weakly nodded, but if she could speak, she'd praise her first mate. 

I'm so glad I have Undyne on my crew, I knew I made the right choice.

Undyne ran off, leaving a trail of raising grain of bronze behind her. Each step push the surface of bronze aside and shs searched for an exit. 

The only possible way out in sight was the giant unending hole that shot out blaring hot air. 

"Alright captain, you might not like what we have to do next, but if we drop down there...we might be able to find a ventilation shaft. I'll try and blitz through it as much as possible assuming its 10 times hotter down there than up here...its the only option we got!" Undyne said. 

Muffet reluctantly shook her head. 

"Okay...! One...Two.........Thr-" said Undyne preparing a long jump. 

However, a drop of purple liquid drip down infront of her from the ceiling. 

Undyne impeded her progress and looked up in confusion. 

Whatever the liquid was...was acidic? It was leaking a hole through the bronze ceiling. Undyne was trying to figure out what was causing that...were they being monitored and now one of the executives that has an acid Logia come to get them?! 

She prayed that wasn't the case. 

The hole opened even more, then through it was...

A giant spider on a web?

It was a huge spider, shaped like a cupcake. Undyne didn't know how this was possible. 

"Hey Muff, is this thing yours?" Said Undyne slightly scared. 

Muffet looked up. 

Here eyes widened. 

The Spider Cupcake monster was no bigger than 4 feet tall. Its whole body perfectly mimic a shape of a cupcake which Undyne lowkey thought was cute. 

The spider went up to Muffet after descending the whole way and bit Muffet on her neck. This alarmed Undyne who was ready to attack the thing, but Muffet have off body cues that suggested she was okay. 

The bronze on Muffet's body chipped off and completely dissapeared. She also seemed to have a lot more energy than before. 

Muffet pryed herself off of Undyne's shoulder to hop down and start petting the cupcake spider, in return the cupcake spider started...licking her like a dog. 

So many things was wrong here. 

"Thank you Fuhu~" said Muffet as the cupcake monster kept licking her. 

Wait...no way...all those times Muffet did that laugh...it wasn't a laugh...she was...CALLING HER PET FROM HOME THIS ENTIRE TIME!!!

Undyne's mouth gaped open and her pupils completely faded in disbelief. She didn't want to believe it! 

Muffet shot web, up to the hole in the ceiling where her pet came from. 

She giggled to herself while Undyne was still angrily flustered. 

"You can climb right dearie~" said Muffet still giggling. 

Undyne took that as slight disrespect. 

"Can I?! Heh, I don't need to!" Her first mate said as she power jumped to the ceiling of the room and pulled herself up. 

Muffet laughed and web swung with her pet in her arms through the hole. 

The tunnel her pet burned through led straight back to the surface at the opposite side of town. 

They popped out like groundhogs are started panting heavily in relief and happiness. 

They can't believe they escaped. 

Muffet rolled over to her pet and hugged it. They seem to have dug out into an alleyway. 

"You must've came off of Ralsei's ship! Is she around here Fuhu~?" She said to her pet happily. 

This thing can understand english? Undyne thought. 

The spider shook its head. 

Muffet sighed. 

"She must've dropped Fuhu off to bring him to me. I did send him to her ship after all." Said Muffet thinking as to why Ralsei would just drop by and leave immediately. She must've not wanted to face them again. 

This thing is a he?! Undyne pondered. She was still not fully wrapping her head around this. 

"I guess we better find a ship and get the hell out of here while they think we are still down there." Said Undyne rationally. 

"No." Muffet said sternly while staring into her pets eyes. 

"What?! You can't be serious right? We have a chance to leave this place without any confrontation and-" said Undyne in protest. 

"Undyne." Muffet said in a chilling and serious tone which made Undyne stiff, "He is a Bronze Logia, correct?" Instructed as if she was a teacher and Undyne was a student who didn't know any better. 

"Yeah..." Undyne said trying to trail along with her thought. 

"He can create and manipulate bronze...has the potential to turn other people into bronze as a way of killing them...am I wrong?" Said Muffet still with the cold voice. 

Undyne stiffly shook your head. 

"No, you're right captain..." She said still trying to find where she was going with this. 

"And all the citizens here are covered in bronze and so are the buildings...you see where I'm going with this." Said Muffet seeming to end her lecture. 

Undyne flinched in fear.

Everyone here can be wiped out in an instant by this man! Just a snap of his fingers and everyone gets turned into bronze statues. 

"I can't stand by and watch innocent people get hurt! Even as a pirate, I want to become Queen of the Pirates through ethical and moral means. If there's good we must do, then we do it! So even if we have a free ticket out of here...I want to kick that bronze guy's ass!" Said Muffet screaming throughout the alleyway. Her pupils glowing a bright purple. 

Muffet was filled with...

Perserverance! 

This inspired Undyne, and frankly, after what he saw what that Marshall guy did to Muffet and how he talked to he...the cheek touching...the flirting...trying to force her to...

Undyne flared with her own anger and pride with the same wavelength as Muffet! 

Both their eyes glowing the passion of their soul, a blaring green and purple! 

They looked above them simuanteously, to see a snail camcorder. Snails that were able to record audio and visuals with their eyes and display them to a channel system that the user decides to place them in. 

They both let out a giant drop of sweat while laughing nervously. 

Blaring alarms went off around the whole island. Each of the yellow lights turning into red lights and the monitors and flat screens around the town and casino all changing from advertisements to Muffet and Undyne's faces and position. 

"Zzzt- Ladies and gentlemen, these two are the escaped convicts and no goods who owe the casino a huge debt. The ones to capture them and bring them back to me, Marshall Bronzio, gets their debt completely lifted as a prize...have fun darlings~" 

Both Muffet and Undyne gulped as they heard the stampede of people about to pop the corner. 

"I don't want to hurt civilians Undyne, this time I suggest we leave!" Said Muffet increasing the speed of her words in panic.

"Say less!" Said Undyne and she carried Fuhu on her back and both of them left the alley way. Parkouring on top of the rooftops paved in bronze. 

All they heard was the increasingly greedy and hungry mob of people who they can assume were the others we had lost a heavy bet against Marshall Bronzio and can't leave the island. 

They tried finding a place where they could hide. But every street either had one of those cam snails or people waiting there. 

Muffet caught something in the corner of her eye. 

"Bingo!" Muffet said before wrapping her left set of arms around Undyne's waist and stretching her other set of arms onto a needle on top of one of the buildings. 

Undyne didn't mind the waist holding, not at all. However, she did mind what followed after that, Muffet had done this only once before. 

She then proceeded to slingshot all three of them across the island and over the shore. 

Muffet landed safely ontop of the purple and orange grass. Fuhu landed on her head safely, Muffet giggled at that. 

Undyne planted face first onto the mast of the ship, peeling off it like a weak sticker before landing on top of the grass in front of her captain. 

"I always hate that-!" Undyne said rubbing her nose.

"Yeah, well I don't like this either." Said a familiar voice. 

Undyne flicked her head to the voice and she saw her again. 

Ralsei. 

"Why are you two back on my ship, I can't allow you guys to ride this time." Ralsei said angrily. 

Muffet knew she had to do all the talking, if Undyne spoke it was over. 

"Listen, we are not going to ride with you, we are just resting her for a couple of hours so we can think of a strategy to beat that bronze dude." Muffet said nonchalantly while petting her cupcake spider. 

Fuhu looked at Ralsei and stared panting heavily like a dog. 

"Wait, you plan on beating Marshall Bronzio...and his executives?!" Ralsei said. 

Muffet nodded. 

"What- wait-! What happened with you two on the island?" Ralsei anxious bit off a big part of the peach she was eating." It had been an hour since dusk. The sea was calm.   
.  
.  
.

"Hmm, so I see." said Ralsei as she took another bite off of the peach, "You guys want to plan a counter-assualt now that you figured out his whole ordeal?" Ralsei said trying to wrap her head around the situation.

She had grown lenient on them and grew sympathy towards them the more she heard how their day went. She didn't want to show it though, they'd harrass her and ask for more if she did. 

Muffet nodded. 

"Yeah, I'll take the liberty of handling Bronzio myself. Most of my beef is with him!" Muffet said punching her own palm.

Undyne was just leaning against the mast, listening to the conversation but not participating. She passed the time by letting Fuhu play with her leg.

"You do realize that this feat requires strength and a strategy that you two most likely might not have, right?" Said Ralsei being real with them. 

Muffet smiled, "That's why we are here, may you please help us?" 

"Wha- no way-" said Ralsei before Muffet cut her off mid sentence by bowing to her by setting her forehead to the grass. Placing her clenched fist on the grass as well while kneeling so far down her shins were parallel with the grass. 

"Please Ralsei, we need your expertise on this. We need your brain to help us come up with a plan. If not for us, then for the people of the island who are burdened by the death threats of bronze they live with everyday and for the rest of their lives!! Please...help us out this one last time..." Muffet said almost begging. 

Undyne saw this and looked away...how could her captain be seen like that. 

How can someone, who's the strongest here...beg? Is this something that I don't get?! I thought begging and groveling was for wimps?! What does she have that I don't, mom? Why is she more worthy?

Undyne just chalked it off to let it go and understood the situation they were in, she most likely would've begged too, but not happily. 

"I'm not asking we leave on your ship, I'm not asking you join our crew, I'm not asking you fight with us. We just need medical help, and a plan, after that, we'll leave you alone for good, I know that's what you want." Muffet said lifting her arms and head up. 

Ralsei felt her heart tug. That wasn't really what she wanted...

"Your vemon completely nullifies Devil Fruits and its abilities...? We'll have to analyze your vemon and have the be the basis around your plan." Ralsei said with her arms crossed. 

Muffet's eyes widened and her mouth was open with excitement. 

She giggled. 

"You're most likely to get more vemon samples off of Fuhu before me, he has much more than I do and can produce it more easily." Muffet said calling her pet to her. 

Ralsei nodded. 

"You two. Follow me" Ralsei said as she lifted Fuhu with struggle. Fuhu was almost taller than her. 

Undyne and Muffet followed Ralsei into the downstairs area of the ship once more. To come up with a plan to beat the bronze man and his lackies. 

(Meanwhile at the Private Room)

Emeralda walked up to Marshall Bronzio who seemed quite peeved to be sitting on his bronze throne. 

"Your next plan of action sir?" Emeralda requested. 

He just interlocked his fingers and placed his lips on it, trying to think. 

"They're most likely planning to come back here and re-challenge me. We'd want that to happen, make sure you and the other executives get ready for tomorrow. We are going to evaluate how far their golden hearts will last them in this island made of bronze!" Marshall said with a frozen and non-animated face. 

Emeralda flinched at that. 

"Sir...we can't keep doing this...you can't keep holding this grudge." Said Emeralda solemnly. 

He raised his hand at her, she flinched. But, he didn't strike her...he wasn't feeling it today. 

Those stupid pirates!!

************************************

"Welcome to Marshall Bronzio's cup game!!" Said Bronzio with his three friends behind them. 

It was him and his three executives when they were kids. All of them being around the same age of nine while Marshall was 11. The leader of the group. 

They were all born in the same poor town of Jariemois, a small island in the South Blue. 

The world was separated into five segments.

The North, The South, The East, and West Blue. Four of the worlds biggest oceans. 

Separating these oceans is a giant line called the Grand Line. A giant and dangerous strip of land that circles the globe. Where all the professional pirates and government bases are and the most dangerous islands and seas are. 

Getting there was a feat of it's own, as you had to go up a water mountain and descend it while dealing with the blockade of sea kings. 

If someone wanted to be King of the Pirates, they would have to travel across the whole Grand Line. 

And here they were, in the South Blue, running a scam against pirates in a simple cup game. Where the ball was place under one of the three cups while he shifted the cups around. It was the patron's job to guess where the ball is, and if they got it right, they won their share of money. 

However, these kids planned on scamming these band of pirates because they needed the money. 

Badly. 

They used Cobalt to use Devil Fruit, the Shift-Shift Fruit, to make a portal with his hand underneath the cup that had the ball and shifting it under another cup to make sure the player always picks the wrong cup. It was underhanded, but that was how they got their money to eat for the day. 

They attempted it with this set band of pirates since they knew these pirates had money. They were semj-famous. 

The Rorschach Pirates. 

The captain seemed to be this 12 foot tall lady, she seemed to be a cyborg at that too. She wore a man's tuxedo with basketball shorts..she wore no shoes, her mechanical legs that made her shins looked like bulky and smooth. Her forearms had the same looked but had fleshy fingers. Half her face was metal and the other had flesh, one mechanical eye and one real eye. Both being light blue eyes. 

This lady had blonde that that was so long it reached the just below her waist. 

She walked with her very short crew of five people. One being a woman who looked exactly like her, except 5'6, red eyes, and was just a human. They all were except their captain. A woman who had short curly black hair and blue eyes and a hazel skin complexion. 

The other two women seemed to be sisters, one severely older than the other. They had a matching nature of a purple and green aesthetic. The older one, about the other two's age, looked the most serious out of the six. The younger one looked the most innocent, since she was only five at the time. 

The last woman seemed to be the most crazy looking. She had brown hair up to her collarbone, a torn short and a open blouse that split around the thighs. She had an eerie pink collar on. 

"So, I just have to find the ball huh?" Said the Cyborg lady. 

Marshal nodded and grin with a missing tooth. 

"Okay, how about this, if I win, you and your friends get to have a to pay me one trillion dollars!" The Cyborg lady said with an interested and sinister smile. 

Marshall raised her one. 

"And If I win, you get to pay me and my friends one trillion!" said Marshal with his hand out to shake her enormous hands. Capable of gripping his whole body like chalk. 

The lady shook his hand. 

Marshall and his three friends started laughing in secrecy. This was there big brake! 

Finally! We don't have to struggle for food daily, we can live the rich life! After working for years, my best friends and I can live free!

Marshall started the game, showing her the cup that had the ball. Then he started shuffling them around super fast. The lady was looking at the cups pass through. 

"Name's Vortanya by the way, yours?" Said Vortanya, Captain of the Rorshach Pirates. 

"Name's Bronzio ma'am!" Said Marshall as he finished shuffling the cups the most confusing way he could.

"Now miss! Pick! Choose wisely!" Said Marshall with his childish innocent grin. 

"Hmmm" Vortanya trailing her finger along each of the cups trying to decide which. 

"The ball is..." Vortanya's robotic eye turned from blue to pitch black, "In your friend's hand." 

This made Marshall flinch. 

"Uh uh, no it's not! Choose a cup-" said Marshall as he Vortanya raised her finger towards Cobalt. 

"Open the kid's hand." She said in a cold voice. 

Immediately, much faster than a blink of an eye. The crazy lady with brown hair dashed towards Cobalt and opened his hand so forcefully and fast his fingers broke. 

Cobalt let out a cry of pain that installed dread and fear into the other three. 

And dropping from his hand...was the ball. 

A second of silence went by. 

Vortanya stood up. 

"I was joking about the wager and was willing to give you your money if you won...Emphasis on was! But now since you cheated...seeing how much I hate cheaters...you owe me the money. If you don't pay me up by the time you turn 80...then...I'll turn the other way and let this happen to you." Vortanya said as she snapped her fingers. 

Everyone of the other women, except the little girl, lunged at then and started to beat them senseless and torturing them. Cracks of bones, the sounds of gurgling on blood and teeth. The screams of little kids echoes throughout the island.

They continued this for hours. 

It was raining. Vortanya had watched these four kids get tortured for hours and laughed through the entire thing. Everytime someone in the village tried to stop them, she killed them herself. 

She walked up to the mentally and physically scarred kids. So petrified they couldnt scream or cry anymore. 

"Look kids...if you don't have a heart of gold, or a silver lining in your step...you're doomed to stay in bronze!" Vortanya laughed. 

The Rorshach Pirates walked away together.

"I expect my money! I'll send these wonderful ladies back to you if you don't! See ya later bronzies!" 

************************************

Bronzio punched the ground in the private room and continued doing so. 

"FUCKING PIRATES DESERVE TO BURN!! I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERY SINGLE ONE...THEY WILL FACE THE SAME PAIN OF NOT ONLY LOSING THEIR MONEY. BUT THEIR HOPES. THEIR DREAMS. THEIR LOVED ONES. AND I'LL FORCED THEM TO- 

RISK!  
IT!  
ALL!"

Bronzio proceeded to laugh crazily as he kept punching the bronze ground. Emeralda knelt there frozen and fearful the entire time. She had knew her boss lost it. 

He lost it long ago. 

The biggest gamble in his life. 

**To Be Continued**


	12. Indebted To Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is up to the plate to prove herself after her last blunder. Will she disappoint?

Day struck. 

The plan was finally decided a few hours ago and rest had been taken. 

Ralsei had taken the liberty to weaponize Fuhu's venom for their battle strategy. 

The plan was simple. 

They would cause a rampage in the streets of the island. They would focus the attacks on only buildings and not the civilians. This would force the civilians to flee towards the shore where Ralsei and Fuhu would rain the non-posionous venom that Ralsei constructed on the people. Ridding them of the bronze that binds them to his will. 

After that's confirmed, Undyne and Muffet will retreat and meet up back at the ship to regain their stamina. Then after they've rested, Ralsei would finally part ways with them and sail off. Leaving Muffet and Undyne to fight the executives and Marshall with their regained energy. 

Muffet had made her own version of the mobster clothing but made out of her own web. It served not only as thin armor, but it was coated with her venom so it was a means of touching Marshall and the other potential people with intangible bodies. 

Muffet and Undyne had their own white and purple dapper suits on. Ralsei did admit they looked stylish though.

"You two ready?" Said Ralsei with some hope placed in them. Even though they had planned out how to save the civilians and bring out the executives, she wasn't entirely bought that they'd have the strength to beat them. 

If it was both of them teaming up on Bronzio, then they'd had a great chance. But it was just Muffet fighting him while Undyne would handle the three executives at the same time! 

These two reprobates really are nuts. Ralsei thought. 

Muffet and Undyne were still looking at the city from a distance, looking at the island that did them wrong. 

They are going to fix this island, if it's the last thing they do. 

"You thing you can handle a three 'v' one?" Muffet said adjusting her web gloves. 

Undyne stretched out her pant to really fit into them. 

"If you can beat the boss, then I can beat those three idiots without a sweat! Regardless of what abilities they have!" Undyne said with a signature toothy grin. 

Muffet giggled before turning to Ralsei.

"Hey, thank you Ralsei. You didn't have to help us you know. Although you're not going to join our crew or be friends with us any longer, you'll be one to us!" Muffet said in reassurance. 

Undyne turned around and gave Ralsei a thumbs up. 

"You know it! Look Ralsei. I'm sorry for what I said the other night, and I'm still indebted to you for what you did you me. You're a nerd yeah- but you're my nerd! If we happen to meet each other again in our journeys. We'll bless yeah with a portion of the gold we manage to find! That's a promise!" Undyne said to give Ralsei more honest praise. 

Ralsei...felt something in her heart. She wanted to say something to them, but couldn't figure out what. Her eyes got cloudy with emotion, and the turned around so that they wouldn't see her cry. 

"Whatever! Just...don't die. I'm expecting that gold compensation." Said Ralsei trying to act tough.

Muffet and Undyne just did a knowing laugh and slingshotted off back onto the island. 

This time, they both stuck the landing on the shore of the island. They adjusted her gloves and strolled into town. 

Muffet looked at Undyne with promising eyes.

God that look... Undyne thought.

"How much destruction can you cause?" Muffet said knowing the answer. 

Undyne smirked and summoned her Heroine Bident. 

"I take that as an insult captain." Undyne said playing along. She snapped her fingers and an assortment of yellow and blue spears appeared behind her. There were about fifty of each. 

"Let me show you!" Said Undyne as she snapped her fingers again and launched the spears through the buildings in her general direction. Piercing and crumbling the bronze and brick buildings. The screams of people fleeing were a testament to how good their plan was doing so far. 

"From their scream they're heading towards the casino. You think you can drive them away? I'll lead the rest to Ralsei!" Undyne said in a bout of pride. 

Muffet put on her spider cowboy hat. 

"Gotcha!" Muffet said as she stretched her arms to grab onto the spears that were making their way to the casino. 

She used the spear to get through town faster, and when she got close and saw people about to enter the casino for safety. She started to launch her six arms back and forth repeatedly, using her elasticity to whip her arms infront of the crowd at high speed. Making it look like a hundred hands were raining from the sky. 

"Gum Gum...! Spider Railgun!" Muffet exclaimed as the entrance of the casino was being hammered with her white vengeful fist. 

The people shrieked in terror as they ran the opposite way from Muffet. Back to the shores because the spears were only damaging the city. Making the citizen's last resort was to head towards Ralsei which they wanted.

By the bout time the people of the island reached the shores. Undyne and Muffet had destroyed a good chunk of the city. 

Muffet stood on one of the bronze pillars infront of the casino and waved at Undyne across the town. Undyne waved back, singaling to head back to Ralsei's ship. 

She nodded.

"Congrats ladies, you've fully managed to piss me off!" Said a familiar voice that Muffet made a sour face at. 

She was quite concerned, because their plan involved him appearing after they regained their stamina. 

Undyne saw this and started to run towards Muffet to aid her. She was then cut off by three similar people. 

Guess we skipped a step huh? Don't mind it! Undyne thought. 

Bronzio laughed his condescending laugh. 

"You two bimbos really got the balls to do this to my city! My city! You should've left when you had the chance! If you wish to stop me, meet me up there! For one last game! This time, we are betting our lives!!" Said Marshall using bronze he materialized to bring himself to the roof of his giant casino. 

Muffet angrily growled.

"IM COMING FOR YOU!! MARSHALL!!!" She yelled to the heavens as she stretched her arms to the roof. 

Undyne heard her captains war cry. 

A fine war cry! She thought. 

"Excuse me fish woman, you wont be assisting your buddy anytime soon." Said a grimy voice that came from Ironos. 

"Wasn't planning on it?" Undyne said getting into a stance she learned back when she learned Fishman karate as a kid. 

The three executives wore bronze armor that suited them. 

"You mean you planned to fight all three of us at the same time?" Said Emeralda.

"And winning too!" Said Undyne with a grin. 

Cobalt stepped out infront of Emeralda and Ironos. 

"We are fighting for our boss's will to keep us safe! We will not let it be tarnished by you!" Said Cobalt charging at her. 

"I'm fighting for my captain's will too! Her's is much better than his! Let's so which crew has the stronger resolve!" Said Undyne running towards Cobalt. 

Undyne jumped to meet Cobalt's face, he was much bigger than her in both size and muscle mass. She charged up a right arm jab to his face. While she did that, he punched into a portal at his side, making his fist teleport infront of Undyne. 

They clashed fist, making the debris of broken bronze and brick formations blow away. 

Cobalt lost the clash, he retreated his hand while still impeding his rush towards her. Undyne knew she couldn't ready up another punch in time, so while in the air from her earlier jump, he crossed both her forearms in an 'X' to block his punch. 

The punch connected on her forearms. She was able to successfully block the blow, but the force pushed her back a great deal. Making her grind her soul against meters of pavement.

She ended smashing against a bronze wall. Undyne was happy she was able to nullify that punch of that big guy. He was her greatest threat at the moment.

When she looked up from her forearms. Emeralda was dropping in from above with a hammer arm. 

She immediately rolled out of the way to her right, and Emeralda's hammer arm cleaved the bronze wall entwine. 

Undyne eyed her down. 

"So, big guy has the ability to use portals and what-not! What do you have?" Undyne said with urging curiosity while also keeping an eye on the other two. 

"I ate the Sharp-Sharp Fruit! I'm a blade woman! My body can turn into steel versions of any bladed weapon I so choose!" Emeralda said showing off her right arm and watching it turn into a fine broadax. 

Alright! So I have to worry about my flanks because of big boy over there and I have to watch out with her blades. If she cuts up my web armor, I'd have nothing to use against the last guy if he is a potential Logia user.

Ironos stepped up and reached his hand out.

"Let's get rid of this crude battle setting shall we?" Ironos said in his grimy voice as a shockwave appeared from his open palm. Pushing back everything way for kilometers except his allies and Undyne who was able to stand her ground. 

Ironos then stood in a line with the other two. 

Cobalt spoke up now. 

"You see, it is pitiful to put up a resistance against us. We've had more years under our belt with our abilities. That little light armor you have can only save you from so much." Cobalt said trying to discourage Undyne. 

That only fired her up. 

"Wait so...none of you are Logias? Or can shift your body?" Said Undyne testing the waters with a unsure face. 

The three executives looked at each other. 

"Uh, no?" All three of them said in unison. 

"And, you three are the only ones that are going to be fighting me? No interference?" Said Undyne really trying to make the coast clear.

Emeralda spoke up. 

"Its only us sweetie, Marshall makes this part of the game atleast fair. Not like you'll win or anyth-" Emeralda said before getting immediately cut off. 

"15 minutes..." Undyne said taking off the webbing that Muffet made for her and tossing it aside. Revealing only a navy blue sports bra and skin tight shorts underneath. 

The three executives minds were boggled...why was she taking off her only source of protection against their attacks?! And what did she mean by 15 minutes?! 

Ironos spoke up. 

"What are you doing, woman!?" Ironos said angrily and confused. 

Undyne started stretching. 

"15 minutes...that's all I have to play with you morons. I'll beat you all before then!" Undyne said with a gleam of hope in her eye and a toothy and cocky smile. 

"WHAAAAAT?!" Said the three executives flabbergasted. 

Undyne stood upright and stared at all of them at the same time with her one eye. All three felt the pressure. 

"You wench!" Emeralda screamed in response, "Don't you remember what we did to you the last time?!" 

Undyne pointed at them. 

"Last time, you caught me at a bad time. You had me when I was conflicted with myself over something stupid I did the night of. I was still doing something stupid and unsure when you caught me. I didn't know what to fight towards...But now-!" Undyne said as her eye had a gleam of green. 

"There's someone that I'm fighting for, that for once, I'm sure of. And I'm also sure, that 15 minutes is all I need to do the right thing! For all the people you enslaved on this island...for all those people that died in the prison fighting for their freedom! And for the goodness of everyone...including you Ralsei-!" Undyne said as she pumped both her arms at her waist in a charge up position. 

"I will strike you down!" She said as she was brimming with her soul power. Her eye noticeably green. The ground below her in a three meter radius being dented into the ground. 

The three executives readied theirselves. 

Undyne launched herself at Cobalt, she charged up the same punch as last time, but this time, opening her hand a little. 

Ironos and Emeralda running towards Undyne as she is advancing while Coblat stood there. 

Emeralda turned the bottom of her forearms into the blade of a katana and Ironos shot another wave blast from his hand. 

Emeralda went for a cross-chop attack on her. Undyne anticipated this and in the open part of her hand spawned a spear. She jerked it infront of her to have a decent force to counter the women's slash. 

It push Emeralda back a bit, in terms of raw strength, she didn't compare to Undyne. While this happened, the shockwave blast hit Undyne and set her flying back a good amount. 

The force was equivalent of getting hit by car. 

Undyne landed on her feet and grinded her feet against the meters of pavement again. 

She got mad at this, she found the grey guy annoying with his shockwave abilities. When she looked up, Cobalt was there coming through a portal with both fist already winded up. 

This caught her by surprise and both fist connected to her chest. Sending her tumbling along the asphalt road and through a bronze wall that let to the inside of the casino. 

Undyne felt that one. 

She got up and spat blood on the ground next her and felt an aching throb in her chest. 

"Not half bad blue boy!" Undyne said as she stood up being greeted with a familiar blonde lady with her hands that were morphed into jagged daggers. The lady was attempting a swipe attack across the face. 

Undyne instinctively did a backflip to perfectly dodge the swipe attack. The swipe attack caused her head to loom forwards giving Undyne an opening. 

During the backflip, she planted her hands on the ground firmly and twisted her legs around like a top, causing momentum to build up in her legs and her arms being used to absorb the shock. 

She ended the momentum with an axe-kick to the top of Emeralda's head. The blunt force of that attack made her pupils fade out for a second as blood spewed from her mouth. 

Undyne got back on her feet and wanted to finish Emeralda off with a spartan kick to the face to completely crush her skull, but mid kick her foot was caught by a hand that poke out of a portal. 

Undyne sighed as she couldn't move her body as a result and another portal showing the grey guy's hand appeared next to her abdomen. 

She was attacked by a barrage of shockwave blast that sent her tumbling even faster through all the bronze machines like she was going through snow. 

She was not feeling all too well after that. Regardless, she got up as if she wasn't bleeding down her head and mouth, as if the back pains didn't bother her. 

She was greeted with a decently wounded Emeralda and a healthy Cobalt and Ironos. 

Cobalt went for a double hand slam on her head. Undyne, being faster than him, was able to jumped perfectly over the slam and backflip kicked him under the chin. Making him stumble back a bit. 

Ironos readied his hand again, and shot another shockwave. Undyne summoned a spear and tossed it towards the grey man. He dodged it making the shockwave attack stop short. 

So he can only hit me with the attack as long as his hands are up...interesting! She thought. 

Emeralda came rushing at her while more shock waves was coming her way. Cobalt had just recovered from his stumble and began sending a flurry of teleported punches at her. 

Emeralda turned her arms into chainsaws and started hacking away. 

Undyne ducked under the first shockwave blast- swerved her body to dodge the chainsaw; to then grab her by the should and smoothly shift herself around her towards her back and tripping her with a aggresive leg-sweep. 

Emeralda was caught by surprise and completely fell on her back, Undyne with her while having her whole face gripped in Undyne's palm. The dove Undyne took made her successfully dodge the first portal punch. 

She slammed her face into the ground, gazing her for awhile. The instant the contact was made on the ground. Undyne rolled towards Cobalt; ending the roll in a crouched position. 

Another shockwave blast was made, but Undyne raised her right hand to create a wall of bidents that blocked the shockwave attack. 

Cobalt who knew he had to change his fighting strategy since she wasn't cornered anymore,went to attempt the same slam move. 

Undyne who was crouched, jumped up to the the ceiling and stuck herself there using two spears. She started kicking her legs at the two men below her, each kick summoning a blue spear. 

This made Ironos cease his shockwaves attacks for a short while. With one last fluid kick she summoned a Heroine Bident and tossed it towards Cobalt. 

He tried to block it with his forearms, but he didn't expect the bident to explode. This sent him flying against the wall with a decent force. She saw she was able to crack his bronze armor and deal visible damage. 

However as soon as she stopped to see the damage, Emeralda came up from behind her opponent, slashing her on her back with cutlass. 

Undyne let out blood from her back and mouth when she did that. She lost her grip from the ceiling, and fell. Mid fall, she was shot with another shockwave attack. Shooting her back towards the Casino. 

Before she can impact the bronze wall there, a portaled uppercut connect with the wound on her back, making her let out a scream she never thought she'd hear come from herself. 

The force from the punch sent her to the second floor of the casino, which was the pool and liquor floor. This casino had three floors, the third being the deluxe suite. 

Undyne trembled in pain as she tried to get up, she ended up doing so. 

However, the instant she got up, she was hit was another shockwave that sent her flying to the back of the room where the bar was, and when she hit the wall with assorted bottles of wine and champagne, all the glass hit her back. 

She roared in pain as more damage was dealt to her wound. Through a massive portal all three of them appeared laughing at her. 

"So this is the daughter of the infamous Morial the Inmortal? Fleet Admiral of the Navy, the True Heroine? The Iron Fist of Justice?" Emeralda laughed at her. 

"You're a joke sweetie, so is your mother-" Emeralda said before everything went black for her. 

Cobalt and Ironos widened their eyes in horror. 

Undyne smirked, as she lowered her hand. She only had enough energy left to shut her up...permanently.

Cobalt had the clearest view, as he saw as his close friend Emeralda, was hanging off the other end of the room, with a blue spear pinning her against the wall through her mouth.

She was gone. 

Undyne did a weak chuckle. 

"That sure got her good!" Undyne was sure to say that to piss them off. 

She succeeded. 

Cobalt and Ironos immediately rushed her. Cobalt wailing on her chest and stomach against the glass and bronze will Ironos was barraging her with shockwaves. Undyne fading more into unconsciousness as that happened. 

The ending of their rage being Cobalt uppercutting her into the third floor. Where Undyne was limped and a complete mess to look at. 

Her body looked mangled, she was seeing everything red and blurry. Her movements felt hindered and her body felt like a house of cards during an earthquake. 

Through and portal the two men appeared. 

"15...minutes my ass!" Said Cobalt. 

"Do you know what we had to do, as a team to meet the quota to free ourselves from this hell?!" Said Ironos. 

"We are almost there, we tried tricking the big woman once more, so she shortened our deadline till sunset today. We just need the bounty of your heads and we can fill that quota and we can be free!" Said Ironos tearing up with frustration. 

"So please! JUST DIE!!" Ironos said as he snapped and shot another shockwave attack towards Undyne. She was knocked back against the wall yet again. She was sitting slouched against the wall after the impact. Still hanging in there. 

"....Not me...so I don't care what you guys are going through..." muttered Undyne.

************************************  
"Hey Undyne, this is specifically for you!" Said Ralsei in a cutesy voice. 

"What's this for Ralsei?"

"Well, since you were curious about your soul I delved into more research about your soul specifically and found that out you have a small lingering amount of Determination in it." Aaid Ralsei in a proud tone. She loved doing experiments like this. 

They were in Ralsei's operating room during the dinner after they messed up the cupcakes. 

"So, what does this have to do with it?"

************************************

"I was entrusted a job by my captain...our lives are on the line! If you guys wanted the easy way out the entire time...then you guys aren't strong...you're weak..." said Undyne reaching into her sports bra. 

They looked at her confused. 

"You three never had I chance to beat me...and you still don't...this pain" Undyne got up begrudgingly, her body was in so much pain she almost passed out from standing and the blood loss. Her body locking in place as her bones tried to stay in formation. 

"Means nothing to what my captain will go through if I die here...I cant let her down again...I promised her I wouldn't...I promised not to let Ralsei down!" Said Undyne who had just found the item in her sports bra. 

************************************  
"Against enemies I know you won't show kindness, and most of the time since you and Muffet fight separately, you don't have the determination you'd normally get if you did. So crack this vial open, and for about two minutes, you will be surging with Determination. Only a little bit though, no ones body can handle a full soul change. So use it only when on the brink of death, or when you need to finish a fight fast." Said Ralsei while eating peaches with her spider cake.

Undyne and Muffet were wide eyed at this. 

"Ralsei! You're a genius!" Undyne said getting her in a headlock. 

"I never knew you thought about me so much!!" Said Undyne. 

"I always do! Now shut up, you're too loud." Said Ralsei. 

************************************

Undyne held our a red vial. 

"Everyone is counting on me, to beat you two right here...you three never are weak minded and willed...you'd never be able to achieve anything with underhanded tactics and with dependence...I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one...chanting my name!" Undyne said looking up a little, showing a green gleam in her eye. 

She started to remember everyone who got her this far. 

Muffet  
Mom  
Fuhu  
And yes..even you Ralseii, I'm indebted to you entirely.

Each name making a wave of small kindness, healing some of her little wounds and patch up a little bit of her back wound. 

"If you two want to stop me and show that your resolve is better-!" Undyne cracked the vial.

A giant dome of red enveloped her. Her green soul had a giant ball of red trying to break through but couldn't. Her soul was both red and green, half and half. The dome cracked, and Undyne was there. 

Her arms now had night black gauntlets and her chest had slight armor only on the front. There was a heart symbol in the middle of her chest and her gauntlet's forearms. 

The the hearts on the gauntlets were red while the chest was green, healing the last of her back wounds but not all of her injuries entirely. Her body over all still felt like garbage, but atleast it wasn't unbearable. 

"You're going to try a lot harder than that!" Undyne summoned 20 yellow spears around the room and fired them. Making the whole room a hazard, Ironos tried his best to avoid them. 

He was rendered useless during the rest of the fight. He tried escaping through the hole in the ground that was made by Undyne when she was punched through it. 

Undyne's first step was alarmingly fast. Cobalt couldn't grab her in time, he wasn't even close to. Then she grabbed Ironos before he can go through and held him up by his armor. She squeezed her hand and the armor broke like old soap. She snapped her fingers and all the yellow spears turned into Heroine Bidents and aimed themselves at him.

Ironos screamed in fear as Undyne held him there and tossed him against the wall, sending all 20 bidents to him, all of them piercing him and then exploding him. There was nothing left of his body and the explosion left a gaping on in the back end of the casino. Spanning the whole three floors. 

Cobalt watched in horror as Undyne just massacred his close friend.

Am I next?! 

"THANK YOU UNDYNE!!" Said Muffet still fighting on the roof. Undyne understood that she sounded tired and worn...she was struggling too, but she still had faith in her.

Undyne shifted her attention towards Cobalt. 

"The real reason why you lost this fight...was because you finally chose to fight fair. That's kind of sad considering how you only can win by cheating...did you give up from the start?" Undyne said. 

Cobalt kneeled on the floor in front of her. 

"Please lady...kill me...once the big cyborg lady comes...she'll kill all of us slowly!! Please kill me fast before she arrives!! I beg you!!" Said Cobalt sobbing with each pause. 

Undyne was caught in deep thought. 

"Cyborg lady...Vortanya?!" Said Undyne feeling cold and shuddering. That's the strongest lady alive! She was coming here?! She'll kill everyone there, including Muffet and herself. 

Cobalt pleaded harder. 

"Yes Vortanya!! Please lady...just kill me...please..." said Cobalt. 

Undyne sighed. 

She summoned a bident and cut off his arm. 

Cobalt screamed. 

Then Undyne summoned a board of bidents. Cobalt looked confused. 

Undyne stared off into the sea. 

"Ride this board to the farthest island from here...the arm will make them think that the rest of you got blown away. Take this and live, but don't ever show your face again, if you do, I'll be the one to kill you slowly!" Undyne said with a cold voice. 

Undyne was filled with...

Kindness. 

Cobalt got on the board. 

"Thank you daughter of Morial! I'm indebted to you!" He said as he flew away on the board. 

Muffet scoffed. 

"Indebted to who?" She shook her head at his words. 

The last wave of kindness from sparing that man and saving him healed the last of her visible injuries and some of her stamina. Her determination boost went away. 

Now her main goal was to help Muffet and tell her to get off the island before everything they worked so hard to do was in vain. 

Vortanya the Strongest Woman Alive, Captain of the Rorshach Pirates, One of the Five Emperors of the Sea...was making her way to this island. 

They needed to get out. 

However, looking out the hole she made, she saw that the people were watching the fight next to Ralsei's ship that seemed to already drifting away. 

"Ralsei..." she thought out loud. 

"Thank you...for everything...Im sorry it had to be this was...the memories we had...were great ones! The best nerd I know, I won't let your work go in vain Ralsei!" Undyne said to herself, giving herself one more small wave of kindness before jumping up to the roof. 

Where the true battle awaited.


	13. Come Back With Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Brawl. 
> 
> Rubber vs Bronze! The final battle of the arc rest upon Muffet's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the most fun writing this chapter. This is also the longest chapter for awhile.

"IM COMING FOR YOU BRONZIO!!" Screamed Muffet as she stretched her hands all the way to the roof of the Casino. She used the elastic for you sling herself to the top of the of the Casino. 

Muffet climbed up once she got to the ledge and front flipped to stick the landing. 

"You do realize your attempt here are futile, huh spider woman?" Said Marshall standing at the opposite end of the Casino roof. 

Muffet peered at him with eyes full of anger. 

"I'm going to kick your ass!" She said with her fangs showing. 

Bronzio made a hearty chortle. 

"Did you really leave your traitor friend out there to die? She can't possibly handle all three of my executives, they pretty strong!" Marshall said cracking his knuckles. 

The Spider lady was also cracking her knuckles. 

"I have faith in my friend! If I can't place faith into my first mate, then who can I place my faith in?" Muffet sneered. 

"Let's see if your resolve matches that of your will!" Said Marshall as he ran towards her, turning his left and right arm into liquid bronze. 

He shot the liquid bronze at her to cover her in it, turning her into a bronze statue. However, the instant the bronze made contact with her web clothing, the bronze repelled off her violently. 

Marshall halted his movements. 

"That silk- explain!" Bronzio said slightly annoyed. 

"After that little display you did to me back in the casino yesterday...I had to devise a way so that you don't get to land that move again. What material is mixed in with this fabric is completely something I don't feel like giving the information to. Let's just say it's homemade, huehuehue." Muffet laughed a genuine and true laugh. 

Bronzio covered his arms in bronze. 

"Smart girl, but that's all you are!" Said Marshall as he continued his stride. 

He ran towards her and winded up a punch, his fist connected with her face with a force that would knock a normal person's head clean off. 

However, Muffet was no normal person. 

Her head stretched back extremely far, looming way over and past the casino. 

"What the-" Bronzio said in disbelief. 

"I'm a rubber person! Physical attacks don't are almost completely useless against me! Now-" Muffet yelled as she used elastic force to sling her head back at tremendous speeds and power that was gaining with the momentum she was getting with how far her head was stretched back. 

"Gum Gum...! Spider Gong!" She said as her head whipped back towards Marshall. 

Marshall believed that this whole attack was a bluff of the sort, no way she presumed that her, with her scrawny build, would be able to damage him. To demoralize her, he didn't even activate his Devil Fruit at all, he was just a base human. He crossed his arms and scoff.

"If you really believe the power of rubber can break bronze, with your body-! You must be even more stupid than I thoug-" Marshall said as her head collided with his. 

Marshall was knocked so hard, his pupils faded from his eyes and blood spouted from his mouth. He fell backwards as if he was close lined and smacked the back of his head against the bronze roof. 

This woman is not normal! If I was slightly weaker, my head would've exploded on impact...This bitch!!!

Bronzio recovered from his fall almost immediately. Muffet was laughing in his face, and he was livid. 

"Don't count yourself lucky spider whore!" Marshall said pissed off. 

That comment made Muffet silence herself in seriousness. 

"Just because you got one lucky shot, doesn't mean that the fight is decided." Marshall turned his whole body in bronze. He smirked. 

"Now let's put on a good show...I'm kind of in a hurry, so let's make this quick!" Marshall said eyeing down Muffet who was doing the same.

"Me too dearie~ I only have about 12 more minutes to play around." Muffet said with a giggle. 

Bronzio tried to understand what she meant, but he was too blinded by rage from being humiliated. He charged at her. 

"BRONZE ROULETTE!" 

Marshall jumped towards Muffet from a decent distance, shooting fast thick shots of bronze towards her in a spinning roulette fashion. 

Muffet stood her ground and started rocking her fist back and forth like how she did to drive the people away. 

"GUM GUM SPIDER RAILGUN!" 

Each fist connected with one of the many shots of bronze, they connect and the bronze turned into dust because of the properties of her and Fuhu's venom that was laced everywhere on her body but her face. 

Marshall noticed this. 

After a couple hard seconds of the bronze and fist battle. Marshall got close enough and stopped using it. So did Muffet. 

He went for a hook downwards towards the top of her head. Muffet backstopped and dodged it in time, it was close. His fist collided with the ground, cracking and completely shattered a good portion of the roof as if it was glass. 

Muffet acknowledged his strength, she couldn't tell much from this guy. He was as fast as her, potentially as stronger or even stronger than her. She only had the durability advantage, but his Devil Fruit was more versatile than hers and he had more experience. 

This guy was going to make her work, she gave him this much. 

It wouldn't be a game otherwise. 

Marshall spared no words or time with his next attack, going for a roundhouse kick towards her head. Muffet backflipped while jumping. She avoided the kick by barely. 

She shot web in his eyes with her middle set of hands while using her top set to stretch her arms to his shoulders, which on impact cracked the bronze on his shoulder. While he was scrapping the web from his eyes,   
Muffet used the hands that were on his shoulders to swing underneath his legs and behind him. 

He felt the gust of air between his legs and turned around to deliver a hard punch in response. 

Muffet used middle and top left arms to block the punch while her entire right set of hands were used to deliver a counter punch. 

Bronzio saw that, so in retaliation he lifted his left leg to block the three punches that were aligned vertically on his shin. 

Their clashes were wind fast and furious enough to cause a shockwave of force to be created with each blow. 

They glared at each other while in that position. Muffet with an angry look, and Marshall looking down at her with a condescending grin. 

However, Bronzio felt something was off with her, like he had completely blown over something completely that can be used in his favor. As he thought about this, Muffet spared no time with pushing him away. 

She jumping in the air and raised her foot, stretching it vertically up above him. 

"Gum Gum! Spider Stomp!" Muffet said she used elastic force and momentum to bring her foot down at the same speed as her earlier headbutt. 

Marshall jumped up to meet her foot as it was coming down and he delivered a monstrous uppercut to it with his arm made out of bronze. 

For some reason. Or a reason she chose to forget. Muffet winced in pain as she immediately retracted her foot. 

Marshall smiled. 

He continued his assault, when they landed, he immediately was rushing towards her. 

Shit! I think he knows. Muffet thought. Came at her with a twin punch with his hands made out of bronze. She used her top set of arms to go contest his fist. The bronze dissapeared from his arms as a result of the venom, but she still winced in pain. 

Bronzio grinned even more. 

Muffet looked at him angrily.

He knows! 

Marshall turned his entire body bronze again, this time, generating a bronze hammer. He swung it at her, in an attempting to sweep her body and launch her off the roof. 

Muffet fell to the ground to avoid landing in a spider walk position. Ironically. 

She jumped up from that position after dodging the attack, just to see his hand raised to her already. He grabbed her by the shirt and held her there, generating six bronze needles positioned around her neck. 

"Listen spider girl, I know your trick with your suit!" Bronzio said with proudness in himself. Muffet gulped. 

"This suit is made out of a material that's able to physically hurt because you can't normally. Some form of Devil Fruir canceller. However there's one flaw in that suits design..." he said with a growl at his last words. 

He made multiple clones of himself made out of bronze. 

I can't move, if I move, those needles will decapitate me. 

Marshall then used his other free hand to gut punch her in the stomach. Which normally wouldn't do anything...but he found out the secret. 

"THE SUIT NULLFIES EVERY PART OF YOUR BODY BUT YOUR HEAD!" Marshall said triumphantly as his clones started delivering thunderous hooks to her body. 

Muffet screaming and coughing saliva fluids and blood each time. There were about seven of them hitting her. Each time they hit her, they would brake, when they did, Marshall would just spawn in more. 

He repeated this cycle for a good two minutes. 

Muffet had toughed through it all, her body felt like a hot throbbing mess. She was convinced that her ribs didn't exist anymore. 

She tried thinking of a way to get out of this, but his lock was airtight. 

He had dematerilaized the clones, it was just him holding her still with his needles aimed at her neck. 

"Where did all that bravado go? Huh? Bitch!" Marshall said before hitting her in her gut, making her cough more blood. 

"I thought you were going to put up more of a fight than this! It ended so fast!" Bronzio said still angry at her from earlier. 

Muffet spat in his face. 

"Six more minutes...I just have to stall for six more minutes, huehue." Muffet said with her toothy smile. 

Marshall raised a brow. 

"Till what?!" He said, questioned her and her methods. 

"Till you lose dearie~" Muffet said gaining back bigger breaths. 

Bronzio was angry.

"I CAN'T LOSE...NOT EVER AGAIN!" Marshall sent the needles on their course to her neck. 

Just then. 

BOOOOM!

The casino shook violently, making Marshall Bronzio lose his grip on her. The back side of the casino had exploded, in a red like dome. 

Marshall turned around to the gaping hole's direction. 

"What?! What was that?!" Said Marshall before he heard the sound of Rubber being stretched. 

"That's the sound of my friend fighting hard and beating your crewmates!" Said Muffet. 

Thank you Undyne...I'm so happy you're still alive! 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER ROCKET!" Muffet exclaimed as her six arms shot forward towards him, covered in her venom. The move connect and all the bronze on his body busted open. 

His pupils faded away again and he coughed out massive amounts of blood. This time though, he was sent off the casino and into the bronze debris of the city. 

This gave her time to breath. 

"THANK YOU UNDYNE!!" Muffet yelled to floor below her and she stood there, regaining more of her breath. 

Shit! I wasn't supposed to take this much damage, not so early at least, I slipped up! The plan has to switch.

Muffet thought this to herself while regaining her stamina, she knew she had to be at the city to end the fight within five and a half minutes. 

Just then, Muffet saw Undyne's board of bidents carry off one of the executives. She would ask her about this later, she had complete faith in her first mate. 

Undyne then hopped onto the roof. 

The look they gave each other, they were both filled with euphoria. 

"Muffet!" Undyne screamed happily. 

"Undyne!" Muffet said sitting down, reaching out her arms for Undyne to give her a hug. 

God she is so freaking cute! Undyne thought. 

Undyne ran to her and gave her that hug. 

"So...did you beat the guy?" Undyne said with hope. 

"Nope, not yet, Im proud of you dearie~ You managed to beat all three of them by yourself and still look in great shape." The spider lady said in a voice of flattery. 

Undyne blushes and didn't bother hiding it. They both were giggly, dirty, and sweaty messes. 

"Muffet- look! We might have to abort this place even if we don't beat him." Undyne said urgently. 

Muffet gave her a face that asked her for why. 

"Vortanya is making her way here, she's here for mostly him, but she is thee cruelest woman in the seas, she'll kill everyone she sees!" Undyne said almost begging Muffet to permit them to leave. 

Muffet knew who Vortanya was, Vortanya was Papyrus' idol for awhile and he would constantly ask Frisk for more information on her. She also knew the danger they were currently in. 

However, she got up and dusted herself up. 

"I'm not leaving!" Muffet said sternly. 

"What?! We'll get slaughtered-" Undyne said before getting cut off. 

"I probably will...you have a chance of making it if you run now." Said Muffet taking off her hat and staring at it. 

She then placed it on Undyne's head, making her next few words cut off as they would be invalid. Undyne started tearing up. 

"Leave this place, and in the future, if you happen to spot Ralsei on the sea...tell I said hi?" Muffet said with a pained smile of false assurance towards Muffet. 

"I know you don't want to see me go but...I have to prove myself against my opponent. If I back off now...I'll never forgive myself, he'll just re-enslave all of the people on the island." Muffet said looking off into the distance, watching a shirtless Bronzio ride from the debris.

"...Muffet..." Undyne said quietly and with tears streaming down her eye. She nodded before running the opposite way. She then turned around at Muffet using her middle left hand to point at Undyne while her top left hand was pointing at the sky. 

"Your captain is many things Undyne dearie~ But never a coward!" Muffet said before letting out a ferocious battle cry of adrenaline. She launched herself towards the direction of Bronzio. 

Undyne watched that happen and sucked it up before running off the casino. 

Muffet and Marshall were clashing and dodging each other's attacks. 

Ge punched her in the jaw with a thunderous right hook. She spat out blood, but immediately in return she spartan kicked him in the stomach, making him do the same. 

In retaliation, he launched two bronze pillars at her, she dodged both and fire two of her stretched arms at him. He dodged both and jumped towards her to hit with a knee made out of bronze. 

She used her six arms to fully wrap around his foreleg and thigh and did a spin with his body. Gaining momentum while holding onto him, before tossing him into the sky with a sonic boom.

While he was in the sky he raised his arms. 

"YOU WANTED TO FULLY PISS ME OFF?! YOU'VE DONE IT!!" Marshall completely siphoned all of the bronze along the entire island and made two giant tendrils made out of bronze. They were as big as 3 Navy Warships long and wide. It blocked out the sun turning the ground around her a ugly dirty gold color. 

"GRaAAaAAAAHHHH!!" Muffet Roared as she stretched herself up to him. 

"IT'S USELESS!!" Bronzio said madly as he launched one of the tendrils at her. It moving alone shook the island and caused winds that can entirely shift currents. 

Muffet in return stretched back her entire right set of hands and twirled them together. She then launched it back forwards with elastic force. 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER DRILL" 

Both the attacks collided, but Muffet lost almost immediately and got slammed into the ground by the giant tendril. This alone cause a a catastrophic earthquake to envelope the island. Tremors the size of city blocks appearing all throughout the island and battlefield. 

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! THIS IS THE POWER OF A GOD!" Said Marshall praising himself in triumph. 

The tendril lifted, and there was a giant crater where it impacted. 

Muffet laid in the middle, in a pool of her blood, her web clothing now drenched crimson. She laid there motionless and devoid of spirit..

The skies had turned orange as if armageddon was upon them. The people along the coast bad been watching the fight go down ever since Undyne blew up part of the Casino. 

They whole general public was in tandem when he created the tendrils. 

Marshall at that point had lost it entirely. He was still laughing maniacally to himself. 

Atleast Undyne is safe...I really screwed this one up did I? Hehe...

Muffet slowly got up. Bronzio frowned at this. How strong was she? Was it her Devil Fruit that allowed her to be able to survive that attack?!

Whatever it was, he was determined to try again. As Muffet could barely stand, he launched his second tendril.

Well shit! How much energy do I have left...not enough most likely. 

Muffet got into her stance. The tendril was ever so increasing it's way towards her, causing the same harsh gust of wish from it moving alone.

She was willing to put up one final bout with the tendril. She hadn't expected him to do this with the bronze, which honestly was her fault. 

The tendril was a good couple of tens of meters away from impact, Muffet just smiled and hoped. 

WOOSH! 

Muffet was caught off guard this sudden force. Had someone dashed their way here?

"Sorry Captain! I just have to get back at you for not leaving the casino when I said...hope this makes use even!" Undyne said wearing Muffet's hat with a wide smirk. 

Muffet wanted to yell at her, but she would've done the same if roles were reversed. She really did deserve for not being the best of captains lately. They did get into this mess because of her. 

"You're awesome Undyne, you know that right?" Muffet said with a goodbye tone. 

Undyne smiled back, "Likewise!' She said as both her and her captain roared in adrenaline as they both raised their hand to block the giant tendril.

Just like that. 

BOOM!

The island almost folds from that second pound, the furious winds the echoed throughout the islands reached the civilians at the shore. Blowing some of them away. 

Marshall Bronzie continued to laugh. 

He lifted his tendril to see an even deeper crater, this time, it housed both Undyne's and Muffet's bodies. Both of them unable to move from the pain. 

Undyne, having only enough body control to move her finger and talk, flicked Muffet's finger. 

"........hey.......'M'........you're alive right......" Undyne muttered before puking blood violently. 

Muffet was faced down in the ground, she just moved her head an almost unnoticeable tilt of the head, but Undyne was able to catch it. 

".....good....makes me happy....I'm glad I got spent my last days with you....." Undyne said weakly, fading out. 

"..........GET UP!!!" said a voice coming from up top of the crater. 

Undyne shifted her eye upward and Muffet used the last of her energy to peer to the voice. Her eyes bloodshot and grey. Both of them were losing a lot of blood. 

"THIS ISN'T THE TWO WARRIORS I'D BROUGHT ON MY SHIP!! YOU GUYS ARE JUST WEAKLINGS!!" 

They both looked up at the crater, and they were filled with enough shock to have the energy to lift their heads a tiny bit. 

It was Ralsei, with tears in her eyes. 

"COME ON GET UP! GET UP! I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT EVEN WHEN I TRY AND PUSH YOU GUYS AWAY. I CAN'T LEAVE!! THOSE MOMENT WE HAD ON THAT SHIP, WERE ONE OF THE BEST IN MY LIFE!! GET UP!!!" Ralsei said with her voice speaking and blaring throughout the surrounding area. Undyne and Muffet couldn't move an inch, not even a centimeter, but they wanted to. 

Ralsei...They both thought. 

Ralsei looked up at the Bronze man with his two sun blocking tendrils. She gulped.

"HEY BRONZE JERK!! I'LL FIGHT YOU MYSELF!!" Ralsei challenged the ruler of the island. 

Undyne had sparked with enough energy to raise her voice. 

"Ralsei don't!! You'll die too-" Undyne said before Ralsei angrily turned to her again. 

"YOU'VE SAID IT BEFORE, ALL MY FRIENDS DIED ONCE BEFORE...I DON'T WANT TO REPEAT THAT OFFENSE!! I'LL FIGHT HIM SINCE YOU TWO OBVIOUSLY CAN'T! IF YOU WANT TO STOP ME...THEN GET UP!!! GET UP AND BEAT THIS BRONZE FREAK SO WE CAN GO BACK TOGETHER!" Said Ralsei with waterfalls of tears streaming down her face and shaking at the knees. 

Those ear piercing words Ralsei uttered, made Undyne and Muffet toss and turn a bit. They groaned deeply in pain as they did so. 

"IF YOU BEAT HIM...WE CAN GO BACK TO SAILING WITH EACH OTHER...WE CAN GO BACK TO BEING A TEAM...WE CAN GET STRONGER TOGETHER- BUT THAT CAN'T HAPPEN IF YOU TWO DON'T GET UP!" Ralsei said somehow raising her voice to a higher pitch because of her tears. 

The moment she said that, a tinier bronze tendril slammed her into the ground. Ralsei's hat flew off of her, exposing her head to the sunlight. The sunlight damaged her skin as well as made her lose herself. As an Anti-Albino, the sun was extra harsh to her. 

Undyne's and Muffet's eyes were filled with rage and hate. They slowly were moving more of their body, it still hurt like hell. They didn't even know how they can move, they thought their bones were mush a long time ago. Were Ralsei's words...healing them?

Ralsei was bleeding down her head and her chest felt like it concave a bunch. Regardless she still crawled towards the start of the crater. 

"You bimbos are getting annoying...why can't you all just die already?!" Said Marshall reading another tendril pound. 

Ralsei was able to peak her head out. 

"Please! Please. Please...Get up! I know you two have the kindness, determination, and the Perserverance to overcome this. I know how much being Queen of the Pirates and beating the Admirals mean to both of you...But it doesn't mean anything if you don't get up right now and end this!! Please! Come back with me-" Ralsei pleaded and begged as the huge third tendril attack was getting closer. 

Undyne and Muffet still didn't the strength to even get up fully. They just were able to stand still on a slouching position. It was too late, the tendril was a couple seconds away from splattering them with the island. 

Somewhere, deep in Ralsei's soul...it shattered, her monster soul was gone...

But instead...

It was filled with something else...

Despite this grim situation, despite her health and her friend's health, despite the strength of the opponent, despite the strength in herself...

Ralsei was entirely filled with. 

Courage!

"COME BACK WITH ME!" Ralsei roared as the sudden boost of courage created a beacon of light spawning in her body. She was brimming with courage. 

For once she never wanted to go out of her way to do something for someone else without compensation, she left her comfort zone for these two women, against odds she was hopeful. 

She was courageous!

The orange beacon of light collided with the tendril breaking the entire tendril. 

"WHAT?!" said Marshall. 

The people on the shore cheered, the sky was clearer and more sun was beaming on Ralsei. 

She looked towards the sky whimpering, eyes glowing a bright orange. And then, her hat gets placed on her. 

"Never knew you had it in you punk!" Said Undyne healthily able to move again. 

"Huehuehue~ Orange suits you and The Field of Hopes and Dreams." Said Muffet. 

Ralsei looked up to see her two friends ready for more action. 

Is this the power of courage? She thought trying to figure out how they were almost completely healed. They were still in pain and looked beat up, but they look in way better condition than before. 

"Encouraging words!" Said Undyne. 

Ralsei cried. 

"Undyne...Muffet...I-I" Ralsei said before cutting herself off. 

She dug into her pocket and took out two really really small vials. Almost a fourth of the size of the vial that Undyne got. 

One was red one was purple. 

They both knew what that meant, Muffet and Undyne fist bumped. 

They both crushed the vials. 

The three heroes, was filled with...

Perserverance  
Courage  
And Determination!

A Purple, Red, and Orange beacon is what illuminated the sky. The people of the beach cheering their names so hard that they were able to hear it from the battlefield. 

Ralsei looked at Undyne who was only able to get Determination gauntlet and Muffet who seemed more eager to fight. 

"Can I entrust you two to finish the fight in thirty seconds, that all you have with the vials I gave you. Those were my last ones for your guy's category-" Ralsei said believing in her two friends. 

Undyne and Muffet gave her a look over there shoulders while they fist bumped again. 

Together they said, "Ohohoho Ralsei....WE'LL DO IT IN FIFTEEN!"

Undyne jumped up so high with her temporary power increase she brung Muffet with her to the clouds where Marshall was. 

"Just because you gained a bit more power! You're still leagues under me! Instead of paving my future in gold, I'll pave it in your blood!" Marshall said as he sent his last tendril over towards them while they were in the air. 

Undyne summoned a Quadrent using almost all of her Determination power. At the same time, Muffet stretched back all six of her arms, all of which glowing a tiny of purple. 

"TRUE GUM GUM! SPIDER HEROINES BALLISTA!!" They both screamed in adrenaline as they collided their combined attack against the hull of the tendril. 

The tendril was the one that lost that battle, the tip of it blew up. 

"WHAT?! HOW?! YOU WOMEN DIDN'T HAVE THAT STRENGTH BEFORE!! JUST DIE ALREADY-" Screamed Marshall insanely as a bident was launched at his mouth. It went through his head, but since he was a Logia, it just phased through him while shutting him up. This made him more angry. 

Through the smoke of the explosion, Undyne and Muffet were running alongside the tendril, slowly running their way closer to him. 

From the base of the tendril, Bronzio made smaller tendrils to go get them off of his main one. 

There were atleast twenty of them. 

Muffet and Undyne were able to dodge most of them, Undyne's Determination boost was running out. So with the last of her energy, she grabbed Muffet when they were close enough and tossed her over the clouds. 

"FINISH THIS DUDE 'M'!!" Undyne said as she was smacked on her ribs by one of the tendrils, making her plummet towards the ground again. 

Muffet wasn't going to let Undyne's faith go to waste. 

Muffet was a good deal above Marshall and she knew how to end this. 

Muffet on her way down, twisted her body so that she looked like a screw. Marshall sent his giant tendril at her while she was above him. Next attack decided the outcome of this fight. 

"ENJOY OBLIVION SPIDER GIRL!!" Said Marshall as the tendril was about to reach her. 

Muffet uncoiled herself so that was spinning like a raging tornado. While doing that, she proceeded to do her railgun attack while spinning. Making the attacks cover more area and making the elastic force work extra hard, causing more damage. 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER ROLLING THUNDER!!" 

The fist and the tendril collided, keeping each other at bay. 

Ralsei, Undyne, Fuhu, who was still on the ship because Ralsei told him to wait there, and all the civilians of the island were cheering her on. 

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BEAT MY BRONZE BEAM! NO ONE CAN!!" Said Marshall as he put more force into the tendril, gaining more and more leverage on Muffet. 

Everyone was scared of the outcome...Fuhu whimpered. 

Ralsei and Undyne however...clenched on to their hopes and dreams!

Muffet yelled in adrenaline as her strikes became faster and stronger, making small cracks and ever so bigger chips onto the tendril. 

Marshall flinched. 

"WHAT?!" 

Muffet kept screaming in rage and adrenaline like a warrior being pushed to their limits. 

************************************

"With the Perseverance Soul, the more attacks you hit in a row, the stronger the next attack is!" Ralsei said. 

"So I guess I should incorporate an attack that compliments my soul, right?" Muffet said with a toothy grin. 

"That would be for the best!" Said Ralsei.

************************************

Muffet screamed louder in adrenaline and she started jackhamemring through the entire tendril. 

The whole audience roaring and causing an uproar of excitement. Ralsei and Undyne were proud. Especially Ralsei. 

"She...listened to me...she remembered cared for my words." Ralsei said solemnly and happily. 

"We always had!" Said Undyne picking Ralsei up and putting her on her shoulders. 

Ralsei for once...felt appreciated. 

"GO MUFFET!" Ralsei yelled in hype, she didnt care if she was loud. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Muffet roared as she had successfully chipped away throughout all of the bronze of the tendril. Finally getting Marshall. 

Muffet stopped screaming. 

"YOU IDIOT! IF YOU HAD LIVED AN HONEST LIFE YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION! NO ONE IN THE SEA SURVIVES WITH CHEAP TRICKS!" Muffet told him in anger as all the first were closing in on him. 

Those words resonated with him so much that he couldn't move in response. His eyes widened.

************************************

"I don't like cheaters!"  
.  
.  
.  
"Big bro Marshall? You'll get us out of the slums right?" 

"Of course! Marshall Bronzio is the saviour to all!" 

"You're out hero Marshall!"  
.  
.  
.  
"I would've reimbursed you kids with money if you had beat me fairly." 

"Dirty tricks!!" 

************************************  
Cobalt, Emeralda, and Ironos...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry big bro couldn't take you away from all the pain. Let's finally leave together.   
.  
.  
.  
"MUFFET! DO IT!" Everyone below her yelled. 

One by one the fist connect with his body. Each punch making him fade out more and more. Hitting in along the body 20 times in under a second per second. The punches still on the power boost from breaking the tendril so each pump felt like a punch that can destroy diamonds and gold like stale cereal. 

The punches were showing him the whole way down back to the ground. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-" Said Muffet along the whole way down, watching his body grow limp from all the broken bones and ruptured organs. 

Then when she was about to connect his body with the ground, she hit him with her final two fist and he launched towards the ground like a missile. 

He made a giant crater in the ground upon impact, he was unconscious and bruised all over. He was in a pool of his own blood and his whole body seemed to be limp and mangled. 

They had won at last. 

Muffet stopped spinning and retracted her limbs. She took off her silk clothing and landed on the ground. Her Devil Fruit ability allowed her to bounce off the ground like rubber and unharmed and land right on top of Undyne and Ralsei. 

They all were laying ontop of each other giggling, which then turned into an uproar of laughter. 

"Ralsei you beast! You made a complete soul change you courageous freak!" Said Undyne. 

Ralsei felt offended. 

"I'm not a freak-" She wanted to argue but Muffet cut her off. 

"We are all freaks dearie~ It runs in the crew!" Muffet said with a cute tone. Undyne just stared at her. 

Fuck it...Imma do it, today Imma do it! Undyne thought. 

Ralsei pressed her fingers together shyly.

"Speaking of crew..." she said looking down at the ground. 

Muffet and Undyne leaned their heads towards her to hear her next words that they knew was going to be what they've been wanting to hear for awhile. 

It was time.

"I...I..." she sighed. Her eyes brimmed with courage! "I wanna be the doctor of your crew! If being with you two and helping people is what I'm destined for, I want in! Make me a pirate!" Ralsei said with her eye closed trying to avoid the loving states of her two closest friends. 

Muffet held out her hand to Ralsei. 

"Welcome aboard second mate!" Muffet said with her trademark closed eyed wide smile. 

Undyne was hugging rocking Ralsei back and forth. 

Undyne realized something. 

A shadow loomed over the three of them. A really big shadow. 

"I'm impressed ladies...really impressed!" Said the 12 foot tall lady. Undyne, Ralsei, and Muffet gritted their teeth in fear. 

Vortanya greeted herself. 

"I was watching ever since the bronze pillars came and I was ready to kill him right there as promised. But, I saw you two fight him so bravely, especially for this black goat lady. Good job Muffet and Undyne." Vortanya said in a genuinely happy and giddy voice, as if the rumors of her were all lies. 

"How do you know our names?" Undyne questioned. 

"Your mom use to speak about you a lot before, and show me pictures. I was friends with your mother before I became a Emporer, she kicked my ass a lot." Vortanya said happily. 

Undyne was proud at that but also scared of Vortanya, she thought maybe she was out for revenge because of that. 

"When you're at your prime, I wanna wage a fight to the death!" Vortanya said with her eyes turning red. 

Undyne sheepishly nodded. However, Muffet intervened and took back her hat. 

Vortanya this time wore a white, special designed white T-shirt and white Letterman Jacket with her name stitched on both in gold. She wore long white sweatpants with it. 

"You'd have to fight me first!" Muffet said protecting her best friend. 

Vortanya laughed. 

"I especially wanna fight you too! Don't worry I won't kill you guys. I just came here to wish you good blessings and follow through with my promise...Frisk told me alot about you! If he really entrusted you with that hat, and you have the cursed 'D.' in your name. Then you are going to be very interesting in the future!" Vortanya laughed. 

The three heroes were confused. Muffet felt flattered that Frisk spoke about her in good name. But what did the 'D' as her middle initial have to do with anything?

Ralsei spoke up. 

"Um, Ms. Vortanya, what does the 'D' mean?" Ralsei said. 

Vortanya just knelt down and petted her. 

"Anyone who was born with the middle initial 'D' is destined by fate to change the world for either the better or worse. There are atleast 25 people with that initial at time. Seeing as how Frisk 'D' Remmurr gave Muffet 'D' Baker his hat and a promise. She really is something to be scared of later on. Well, I just witness what she can do as of now." Vortanya said enlightening the trio a great deal. 

"I wish you ladies adieu for now, see ya around rookies!" Vortanya teased as she got up and walked away. Watching as how five other shadowy women were picking up Marshall's body and was waiting for her. 

Once she arrived to where they were, in a flash of lightning, they were gone. 

They watched them leave and Muffet let out a hefty sigh.

"Whoa! This world keeps getting better! What do you say guys-" Muffet said as her lips were completely shut by someone else's. 

Muffet looked scared and it was Undyne engaging her in a kiss. Muffet didn't know what this was but...

She liked it. 

Ralsei screamed in shock.

Undyne pulled away and wiping her lips with her forearm. 

"Let's get back on the fucking ship, I'm starving!" 

Undyne walked away with no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes the StarDrop Island Arc, it was mostly Ralsei's Arc, but Undyne and Muffet had grown from this this too with slight boost in base power. 
> 
> More Arcs are yet to come.


	14. A Life In A Day of Ralsei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three slight filler chapters are on the horizon. It's more like an Danganronpa free time section where you go around and find out more character development between the cast before the next major thing happens.

It had been about two days since the events that happened on StarDrop Island. After saving the island, the locals help them out before they would set off to the next island. The people of the city repayed them with extra food, extra clothing, money, and a log pose and map of the East Blue. 

Log Poses were essentially compasses that show you the way to a specific island. The map was helpful too for showing them where the one of Grand Line entrances along East Blue was. Needless to say, they were a couple islands away. Six to be exact. 

Ralsei just woke up from her nap while working on the ship's pirate flag. She had been their honorary doctor, the first staple of the ship. With monstrous people like Muffet and Undyne as her crewmates, she had to pull her own weight and impress them. 

She was filled with Courage! 

Ralsei began to finish her work on the flag. According to Muffet's crumpled peace of paper that was colored with crayon a decade ago, the flag was supposed to be a more intimidating version of her pet Fuhu. Which now would then to become the crew's mascot. 

The flag also had the eight different colored souls all circling the vicious cupcake in the middle and a crossbones behind the cupcake. Wedging inbetween the souls in intervals of two. 

The souls at the top of the cupcake before being cut off by the cross boned were Perserverance and Kindness. Figures. Then towards the right of the cupcake was Courage and Justice. 

Ralsei found this ironic, the souls were set up exactly in order from the recruitment order...the scarier part was that this was decided a decade ago...does that mean that this foretold which person's soul was next. If that was the case, their next crew member would have a soul of brimming justice.

She just chose to drop the subject, she was too groggy for overthinking. She then continued to paint. 

The bottom two souls were Integrity and Monster. 

Ralsei got to thinking. This would've meant that Muffet, ten years ago, knowing nothing about soul magic, perfectly predicted the alignment of her crew, so much so that the she even predicted Ralsei having a soul change. 

Ralsei shook her head and continued painting the last two souls. 

Determination and Patience. 

She laughed at the irony of Patience being the last to join. 

After that, she was done with the flag. She brought it from her room all the way to the deck of the ship. Where Undyne was there just lifting even more boulders. 

Where does she keep getting those from?!

Ralsei ignored that and laid the flag out on the floor for everyone to see. Undyne immediately noticed and ran to it, dropping the boulders off in the ocean. 

It was a sunny Thursday four o' clock. Uhdyne's sweat was dripping everyone.

"Looks amazing Ralsei! You amaze me more everyday." Said Undyne as she slapped Ralsei on the back as approval. Although it lowkey hurt her everytime she did that, Ralsei knew that Undyne's heart was in the right place so she sucked it up. 

"Thanks! Oh and uh...how did that talk go?" Ralsei said giving Undyne a shifty eye. 

After that kiss stunt Undyne pulled back at StarDrop Island, her and Muffet had to talk about what they were from there. And after a considerable amount of talking...

Undyne sighed.

"She said she just wanted to be friends, and that she doesn't swing that way." Undyne said holding back a tear, desperately waiting for a response from the ship's doctor to make her feel better. 

In reality, Ralsei had nothing for her except for a sorry look. 

Undyne just shrugged. 

"It's cool though, it's be weird if captain and first mate were together like that. I prefer a professional relationship between me and my captain anyways!" Said Undyne half in pain and half bringing out her old navy side. 

As soon as she said that, Muffet came bursting through the dining room door with a fresh batch of spider cookies. 

Muffet had gone back to her regular attire. Her open black vest and purple blouse, the black slip ones and he jewellery. Her Spider Cowboy hat wrestling on the back of her neck via string. 

She walked to them and handed them cookies while looking at their flag. 

"Wow! It looks even better in person. I give you props Ralsei, this came out nice." Muffet said handing her a cookie. 

Ralsei felt flustered over all the sudden praise. 

"I-It's alright! Anything for the team." Ralsei said. 

After about ten minutes of them appreciating the flag and the cookies. A seagull came by and dropped them off a newspaper. 

Ralsei grabbed it. 

"Oh the news came in early today-" Ralsei said as three sheets of paper gently landed on her lap when she lifted thenewspaper.

Ralsei knew that it meant that new bounties were ushered. She picked it up quickly to see which dangerous foes awaited them on the sea so that they can be cautious. 

A bead of sweat rolled down her head and she gulped. 

"What's wrong Ralsei?" Said Undyne. 

"I-It's our bounties!!" Ralsei said not knowing whether to be proud of the bounties, or be scared that people are going to actively hunt them now. 

Undyne and Muffet's eyes lit up. With "Ooo Tell me!" faces. 

Ralsei filled them while reading the cause of their bounties out loud from the newspaper. 

"For the dismemberment and harm towards a Navy Captain, traitor to the navy, daughter of Morial the Immortal. The woman who destroyed a navy ship and manage to bring the downfall of pending warlord Marshall Bronzio. Undyne the Undying has the bounty of...280 Million Dollars?!" Ralsei said in shock. That was a lot of money! 

Ralsei then read her own. 

"As a accomplice and established member of the same crew who sunk three navy warships and brought the defeat of Marshall Bronzio. Ralsei Lightner has the bounty of...23 Million!" Ralsei said in shock again. She was kinda peeved that her bounty wasn't as high as atleast Undyne's, but she fairly understood why. The higher of a threat you are to the navy, the more your bounty is raised. She knew she didn't pose much of a threat. 

She then looked at Muffet's reasoning and bounty. 

"As an one of a kind creature, an accomplish and main attacker of the three navy ships. Helped with the defeat of the Navy Captain Silva Peers and was the one who delivered the killing blow on Marshall Bronzio. Student and protege of Frisk D. Remmurr, one of the five Emporers of the Seas and Captain of the Golden Flower Pirates. Muffet D. Baker's bounty is...." Ralsei gulped and dropped both the newspaper and the bounty. 

They both asked her what's wrong.

"Muffet...your bounty is 450 Million!" Said Ralsei impressed with her captain. 

Undyne picked up all the bounties for confirmation. She was right. 

Muffet pumped all six fist in the air. 

"Oh yeah! I'm moving up un the world!" She said excitedly. 

Undyne scoffed. 

"Well, be lucky you two got a good bounty photo." Undyne said as she handed both of them their bounties. 

Muffet's bounty photo was her when she pointed up to the sky and to Undyne to tell her to leave the island dramatically. She was content with it, made her look badass. 

Ralsei's bounty photo was her when she yelled to the light in the sky to break on of the tendrils with her courage. Ralsei was happy with hers too. 

Undyne was depressed at with her bounty photo. 

It was her when she smacked into the ground after Marshall had hit her off the big tendril. She made an ugly face when she smacked against the ground and they just happened to catch that exact face. 

She sighled sadly. 

"It's no fair..." Undyne said as she was on all fours punching the ground lightly and sadly. 

Muffet smiled, "I didn't know that he was a runner up to become a Warlord. The navy must be getting desperate." Muffet said thinking about how hard they were going to be targeted from now on. 

Ralsei was still in deep shock from the amount their bounties held. If there was a million people with bounties, they'd shot from last to top 100,000!

They must be the most wanted people in the East Blue! Ralsei thought. 

Undyne collected herself and glanced back at her bounty 

"280 million? They must really want us, huh 'M'?" Undyne said in a chirpy voice looking back at Muffet who was also pleased with her bounty. 

"I guess so dearie~" Muffet said with a giggle. She took another bite of the cookie. 

"We should be expecting more Navy ships to trail us huh? If fighting Bronzio was anything at all, was a person we almost lost against if it wasn't for Ralsei." Muffet said turning from jittery to serious. 

Undyne and Ralsei nodded. 

"Then this means that we need to get stronger! That fight did make us a lot stronger, but we still need to push forward if we want to see our hopes and dreams through! We need to persevere!" Muffet said giving her crew motivation. 

"Amen!" Undyne said pulling Ralsei into a headlock and nooging her. She just let it happened and have Muffet a hard nod. 

Muffet grabbed the flag and super jumped to the head of the mast. She then tied the the new flag onto the top of the ship. Letting their pride, their Jolly Roger waving in the calm sea breeze.

Undyne and Ralsei didn't want to tell her that she placed the flag upside down, they just laughed it off and promised they flip it the right way later.   
.  
.  
.  
Ralsei yawned, it was hitting sunset and she had been crammed in her room the entire day, trying to produce more vials of Perserverance, Determination, and now Courage. It took a bunch of resources to be able to make a slither of just Determination. 

The stronger the soul was, the harder it was to naturally make. She would have to restock next town for more herbs and medicine and tonics to be able to craft a heft bunch. 

Fuhu was snuggling against her leg for awhile. And by leg, it was rubbing against her entire body. She felt that it was demoralizing knowing that the ship's pet was almost her height. 

Although, besides that, Fuhu was a great help around the room. It was super great at balancing for some reason...freakishly good. It could balance stack singular vials on its head while running laps around the room. It awed her. 

Fuhu was essentially the nurse of the ship for how much it loved to assist her. It had this bond with her ever since Ralsei used Fuhu for his venom to make the web suits. 

She was still using him as a test subject to see what soul it possessed and would it's venom be useful for more than it's intended purpose. She couldn't figure out the pets soul, nor found any other uses for the venom. So she just let Fuhu continue as nurse. 

In order to pull my weight on this ship, since I don't have any Devil Fruit abilities or anything superhuman. So to fulfill my worth, I'll be the best support for them! I owe them atleast that...but...

Ralsei thought as she remembered how her courage was able to brake that entire bronze tendril. 

Maybe on the side I should focus on my Courage ability. 

Ralsei looked to her left to see Fuhu sucking on one of the vials, it was Patience. 

"H-Hey! Let go of that!' Ralsei yelled as she wrestled the cupcake spider.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey! Ralsei! If you had to pick a Devil Fruit, which would it be? A Zoan, A Paramecia, A Logia, or a Gencios?" Undyne said with her mouth full of half-chewed chicken. 

They were eating dinner and were just passing the time with conversation. 

Ralsei thought about it. She was a goat-woman already through genetics. So a zoan would make her look weirder than she already did. 

"I actually wouldn't want a Devil Fruit, I want to be able to swim...but if I was forced...I guess Gencios, I don't want anything too flashy or overly powerful. I just want something useful for my taste." Ralsei said innocently and honestly. 

Muffet and Undyne respected her decisions and nodded as Undyne took another hefty bite of her chicken. 

"I already have one, but if I were to get a different one, I would want a Devil Fruit that allows me to control metal, sorta like magnetism! Always was fond of that as a concept." Undyne said with a hopeful gleam in her eye. 

Muffet giggled and shove almost the whole plate down her throat and swallowed it all in one go. Muffet at a lot. A lot. She could eat everything in the fridge and then say she's hungry twenty minutes later. 

"Well, hopefully you'll meet someone in the future who maybe has that Devil Fruit, hell, we'll recruit them, how about that?" Said Muffet placing her middle right hand on her should and using her top right hand to pat her fluffy head. 

Undyne's head of hair reached levels of poofiness that always made Muffet happy. Whenever her and Undyne were alone, she would request to pat her head and play with her hair. 

Even Fuhu likes her big set of hair and slept on her head once. 

After that talk about the kiss on StarDrop island, although she had to decline Undyne's confession, the talk actually made her appreciate Undyne as a person a lot more. 

Muffet was usually a straight-forward person and always wanted things her way. She never usually taken into account the thoughts, opinions, and feelings of others whenever she had to make a decision. 

However, with Undyne, she actually took time to consider her in every aspect before making decisions and would more likely now ask for her opinion before moving on. 

She was more compassionate with her to compensate for tarnishing her first mate's desires. 

Undyne knew what Muffet was doing...it meant the world to her. They smiled at each other for awhile. 

Ralsei coughed to get them to refocus. 

"O-oh of course um. I honestly like the Fruit I have, having six arms with this ability allows me to over-maximize the amount of damage I can do as oppose to having two arms. However...I wouldn't mind a poison fruit, it also suits me as a spider, making my venom extra dangerous huehuehue~" Muffet said with a childlike giggle. 

They all conversed about other kinds of abilities that they'd find cool. 

Ralsei did end up admitting that she wouldn't mind having a glass ability so that she doesn't have to keep buying new vials. 

However, that one was confirmed taken, by obvious reasons. 

They had talked about how the whole fight against the Marine Captain, which they now know from the newspaper earlier this morning, is named Silva Peers. Ralsei felt a bit bad making Undyne retell the tale. 

However, hearing the part about Undyne's mother taking control of her body using her dead Determination intrigued her. 

"Hey Undyne...how strong was your mom?" Ralsei said hoping that would lighten Undyne's mood. 

It worked. She grew a giant sharp toothed grin at her and stood on the table posing as if she was telling a viking story. Muffet loved when Undyne was motivated and exuberant, it fitted her more than being broody and more muscle bound. 

"She was a beast! The youngest person to ever be Fleet Admiral at age 38! She had no Devil Fruit ability, which means that she was throwing down with gods with no powers. She did have a lot of Determination; coming back home with scars and then watching them heal up as she me. Although, she was barely home due to her position." Undyne said proud of her mom and proud of herself through proxy. 

Muffet and Ralsei leaned in interested. 

"Although she was the figure head of the Navy, her best friends were mostly the Emporers! Goldenbeard and W.D. Gaster being her closest ones! She always had this black armor set custom made by the legend Dr. Alphys herself." Undyne said expecting "ooo"'s and "whoa..."'s. 

Which she did receive. 

Ralsei spoke up. 

"Hey, I thought Dr. Alphys was just a legend?" Ralsei said. 

"Nope! She exist, I've seen her myself! She looked...weird? She always wore heavy and baggy clothing so I could never see most of her. But she does exist I can tell you that!" Undyne said even prouder. 

Dr. Alphys was indeed a legendary scientist, constructing automatons and gadgets that were a hundred years ahead of their time. 

"Her armor was black and seemed to be so invincible that a seatrain would stop in its tracks upon impact! It's design was merge between a dragon and shark. My mom was a Fishwoman, more specifically a shark woman." Undyne said finishing her bragging session. 

Muffet seemed intrigued. 

"So you're a shark woman too?" Said Muffet interested. 

Undyne gave her a weird and thoughtful look. 

"Well, I'm more of a pirnaha, barracuda at best!" Undyne said with a hearty laugh. Everyone laughed. 

More went by and they ended up talking about relationships, they refrained to ask questions about that to Undyne. 

"So Muffet, what kind of person are you looking for?" Ralsei said with a bit of flavor behind those words. This was a crew of only girls so far, the only male was the pet that couldn't speak, so they could talk about these things openly. Except Undyne. 

"Well dearie~ I don't want to be in a relationship right now, nor do I think I ever will, I'm more focused on my goals and I think that being in a relationship would hinder that process by a lot. However...I would shoot for a man who is just like me, if me and my partner are alike then even if we have dreams to shoot for, we'd respect and help each other reach it. That's what I think anyways." Muffet said as she ended it by sipping her spider tea. 

Undyne and Ralsei stared at her. Muffet never said an independent intelligent thing in her life, much less words of wisdom. However, she seems to have her priorities straight. They noted that. 

Now. Muffet and Undyne's eyes gleamed of their soul color and slowly turned to Ralsei with faces of pure bliss and wanting. 

"Now Ralsei...spill the beans...what kind of men are you into?" Said both of them in unison. 

Ralsei knew she wasn't escaping this time. She got flustered and tipped her hat over her face to hide her blush. 

"U-uhm, I uh, like a confidant and funny man. Race, height, appearance, or hobby doesn't matter to me. I just want someone who I can lean on." Ralsei said quickly. 

Muffet and Undyne nodded respectfully. 

Ralsei let our a deep sigh. 

"You guys are evil!" She said playfully. 

"Yeah but we're your evil guys." Both of them said laughing.  
.  
.  
.  
Ralsei took off her hat, folded her glasses, and out her coat on the coat rack. It was around the time of night where she would continue with her healthy sleep schedule. Ralsei always wore a black T-shirt that was too big for her and striped shorts of white and blue. 

He black fur rustled with the breeze that flew in from her room's window. She always like to have a backdraft while she slept. 

She grabbed a blanket from one of her cabinets and picked a corner to lay in. 

She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. After a few minutes her door opened slowly. 

She looked up and saw a groggy Undyne with her eyepatch off. She had to let her eye socket get air to keep it clean. It looked...weird and gross, but since it was dark she couldn't see much. 

She had always wanted to ask Undyne what happened to her eye. 

"Hey Ralsei...can I sleep with you?" Undyne said with a tired and deep voice. Fuhu sleeping peacefully on top of her head. This almost made Ralsei burst out laughing. 

"Sure nerd~" Ralsei said teasing Undyne. 

"If I wasn't sleepy I'd kick your ass." Undyne said rubbing her eye and walking towards the corner Ralsei was in. 

They had cuddled in a way that Ralsei was sleeping on Undyne's body like a beanbag. Their height difference was that big to pull that off. Ralsei was 4'5 and Undyne was 6'2. Fuhu was still sleeping on her head with Undyne leaned against the wall. 

While they were fast asleep, a cute giggle was heard. And a pillow made of web was made behind Undyne's head to keep her comfortable.

"Nighty night Dearies~"


	15. A Life In A Day of Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Undyne's turn to take the spotlight.

Undyne was working out on the port next to the peaches. She always started with calisthenics and then moved on to her weights. She usually did her routine of 200 burnouts, 350 push-ups, 45 minute planks, an hour of wall-sits, 200 squats, 300 dips, 300 pull ups, and then finally she'd spar with Muffet immediately afterwards. After the spar, she'd go to the weights. 

She would go start her workout before dawn so that she'd finish her calisthenics when everyone was fully awake. The ship didn't have weights, so she'd lift boulders that Muffet can fish out from under the sea with her web. She'd lift then and do her usual reps with sea water on her. 

Since she was a Devil Fruit user, sea water made her 90% weaker. This helped increase her progression in her strength. In terms of dedication and technique, Undyne was the woman to go, the go getter of the crew. She knew that. 

She saw Ralsei peak her head out from the latch. 

"Goodmorning Ralsei! Wanna do workouts with me? I can get you jacked in no time." Undyne said with a smile on her face when she was on her 278th pull-up. 

"Imma pass." Ralsei said getting sweaty just by looking at her work out. 

"Come on...you've said that for five day now!" Said Undyne really trying to push her luck with Ralsei. 

"Uh...I dont know..." Ralsei said shyly. She always got shy around Undyne, she was always either too overbearing or too intense for her. She barely got any around Muffet, but there had been time where she has said some borderline questionable things. Like when she asked her what goat tasted like while licking her fangs and staring at her intently with all five of her eyes.

"Please doc." Undyne said already had finished the last 22 pull ups while in conversation. 

Ralsei sighed.

"Fine. What's the Undyne usual?" Ralsei said bearing herself for pain. 

Undyne's eyes gleamed of hope.  
.  
.  
.  
"COME ON, JUST ONE MORE SQUAT!" Undyne exclaimed as Ralsei seemed at the breaking point. 

"I-I-I c-cant!!!" Ralsei said straining her body before finally following through with the squat. She collapsed on the floor immediately afterwards.

Undyne smacked her gums with her lips. 

"Seems you've only done two minutes of working out and it has you like this?" Undyne said regretting her choices. 

"...I can feel the burn..." Ralsei said sore on the ground. 

"That's probably the blood pressure!" Said Undyne laughing. 

"You can't just be going around breaking our doctor, huehuehue~" Muffet said done with her workout seeming sweaty and worn. No one knew what her workout was. They just knew she did it alone in her room and requested no one come in. Whatever it was, they can tell it was really doing its job on working her out.

Muffet, whenever she was training or working out, always tied her poofy hair into a horribly made bun. She always trained shirtless. The crew members had gotten used to her petite showcase by then. When she was done she covered up. 

Undyne didn't mind one bit, now was that time where that happened. All she did was stare.

"How did your training go captain?" Ralsei said genuinely curious. 

"I got to get a lot more done with myself than before, I guess it's because I'm slowly getting better at using my soul now ever since you came along." Muffet said in an earnest and soft voice.

"R-really?" Said Ralsei unsure of herself. 

"If course dearie~ Oi, Undyne, wanna spar?" Muffet said puffing her chest and extended her waist forward using her six arms. 

Undyne liked the chest puff part. 

"Uh, yeah, I'll be there in a bit!" Undyne said sheepishly. 

Muffet nodded a web swung to the head of the ship. That had been her favorite place to be, on the owl on the head of the ship. 

Undyne gulped. 

"You have it for her big huh?" Ralsei said with a monotone voice. 

"I want no lip from you Miss Two Squats." Undyne said teasing her.  
.  
.  
.  
The spar went as most of the spars went. With Muffet winning because of the versatility and her overwhelming amount of stamina and persistence. 

That's the reason Undyne admired her, atleast when it came to fighting, it was because Muffet had a really thin build, she had cut-up muscles but they were so tied to her bone that it made her look skinny. In reality, her base strength was incredible, she was meaning to ask why. 

She just stared at Muffet adoringly as the ship was sailing on its course. According to Ralsei, they were heading for the next island on their way to the Grand Line. It was Yetara, the island of snow and aggresive wild-life. 

Undyne and Muffet were weak to the cold, her being a fish, and spiders like Muffet who didn't have enough meat to keep them warm. Ralsei was fine because, well, she is covered by a thick layer of pitch black fur and a coat. 

Undyne glared away from her into the sunset. 

Monster Kid, I wonder how you're doing right now? I wonder if he'll grow up to exact revengance on me? I hope I can find a way to make myself more useful to my captain. I'm tough, but that one spider girl does things that I would cower at. Even when filled with Determination, all I could muster was just gauntlets and a thin chestplate...Mom, how were able to have full set of armor activated the entire time, while exuding a metric shit ton of Determination? 

Undyne's thinking got her feeling a bit undervalued. She sometimes believed that her mother's strength was at a peak that Undyne believed she couldn't reach. She, herself, was pretty strong, but her mom was stated to be de-rooting whole mountain formations with a smack. 

She sighed. 

I'm sorry I'm so weak right now, but I promise mom, now that I know you're watching over me and my adventures, I'll work extra hard to make you proud! Your title was fitting mom, you really are immortal, because you'll always live in someone's heart. Mine! Undyne thought with a smile

Undyne flinched in slight pain and surprise however, as Muffet landed exactly on her lap and sat on it. Besides the pain, Undyne didn't mind on bit. Now she was face to face with her captain. A face that, expressed slight concern. 

"Hey, you alright?" Muffet said concerned, "It's been ten minutes and you haven't been active. You're usually brimming with stuff to do or say. So I find you here just sitting and thinking. What were you thinking about and why was is bothering you?" 

Undyne was taken back by this exchange. She was flustered and she was filled with warmth from the blood rushing through her. 

"I-It's nothing, I was thinking about nothing 'M'" Undyne said before getting softly bonked on the head by one of Muffet's arms that moved fast enough to where she couldn't figure out which one it was. 

Muffet then started to use her middle set of hands to mush both sides of Undyne's cheeks and started to rub them. It was so childish and immature of her to do this. But Muffet wasn't always known for being the adult in any situation. She was the youngest on the ship after all. 

Muffet just started to mush around her cheeks like putty. Undyne felt like she could just melt into her hands. 

"No! As your captain I order you to tell me what's wrong! Lately I've been feeling like I don't engage in much captain-like behavior around you guys so I'm willing to make a change. I want to make sure all my crewmates are happy." Muffet said with a pout that Undyne found adorable. 

Besides her crushing madly over her spider captain, she couldn't help but notice how sincere she has been since StarDrop Island. Muffet has been deliberately thinking more considerately about her crew members, as if she had grown new faith and attachment with them. 

More importantly, how more attach she was with Undyne. She was more intimate with her, which was weird because she had stated that she didn't want to be in any relationship with her, nor was she homophobic. 

Undyne sighed as she had to consider her captains order. 

"I was just thinking about my mom again...hey, captain, do you thinking I'll be able to reach the level of strength my mother was?" Undyne said peering at her humbly with her one bright eye. 

Muffet pouted again while sucking in her cheeks. 

She rubbed her cheeks together extra hard and fast like she was trying to light a fire. 

"Of course dearie~ my first mate should be the one to exceed all limitations. Of course you can't access that power just by hoping and rushing it. It'll take time, how much time is up to you. You just need to work extra hard to achieve that, and expand our roster. The more people to spar and inspire off from, the stronger you will be. That's what I believe anyway, it worked for me when I was a kid. My two brothers and Frisk occasionally, they'd inspire me with new tricks and powers they had gotten and it made me want to be stronger for them. You just need to stop comparing yourself, but to be inspired by other instead!" Muffet said putting her hands back to her hips. 

Undyne. Was. Speechless. 

She didn't even speak, she just sat there looking at Muffet who was just laughing to herself while looking at the sky in her own self appreciation. She slowly stopped the laughter to look at her first mate. 

"You get what I mean dearie~ Imma go start making dinner, I wanna hear more of your battle stories, huehuehue~" Muffet said as she got up from Undyne's lap and walked towards the kitchen. Her jewellery being reflected off of the sunset. 

Undyne was still immobilized from her words. Muffet lately also had these outburst of enlightened and knowledgable rants. The weird part too, as that they always fixed the situation the person recieving the ran was in. 

She just laughed. 

Ralsei walked up to her. 

"Some captain she is, huh? Honestly, being a pirate with her as leader slowly eases my stress levels. She seems to be fit for the role of captain, with the strength and foresight to do so. I say foresight loosely, but her instincts are better than animals." Ralsei said impressed by her captain's abilities. 

"Yeah, she really is something isn't she?" Undyne said with eyes full of passion and love for her captain. She was undoubtedly the most loyal one. 

"From what you told me, there are still leagues of people higher in strength than our captain by a large margin?" Ralsei said recalling their conversation when they first met. 

"Yeah, there are monsters out there that can most literally wipe us out with one strike each." Undyne said kind of proud and looking forward to fighting them. 

Ralsei gulped. 

"Then I guess we need to get stronger with our captain, don't we?" Ralsei said with a bit of fighting spirit in her, also kind of excited from the people they'd meet. Ralsei wasn't a fighter perse, she avoided any physical contact if she could. However, she loved the art of it and watching it. 

Undyne grinned with please. 

"You're getting the motion now! We are the Spirit Parlour Pirates! We use our passions and desires to strengthen ourselves...and the people around us! Yeah-! I like the sound of that!" Undyne said going on a tangent, she was really prideful with herself and her friends. 

Ralsei just gave her a soft and happy smile. Undyne nudged Ralsei on the shoulder, which was only possible if she crouched. 

"Our crew should have a jingle or like theme song. I always thought that was a cool touch any person needed. Like an on cue theme that gave hype whenever it came on...guess it's all those shows I used to watch as a kid, hehehe!" Undyne left while putting her hands behind her head, giving a hearty laugh. She left into the dining room to assist Muffet with her cooking. 

Ralsei thought to herself. 

"A theme, huh?"   
.  
.  
.

"Huehuehue~ so you're telling me that you once saw Frisk D. Remmurr?" Said Muffet who was questioning her friend.

"Yeah! He had just made his own crew at the time. I was only two, but I remembered his face. He had a baby face hehehe!" Undyne said taking a big swig of her spider cider. Which tasted...unique. 

Ralsei budded herself away from the conversation a long time ago, she was busy humming to herself. 

"Frisk is the best Emporer in my opinion, I heard that his crew has the highest bounty ratio out of all the other Emporers-!" Said Muffet taking a hefty bite of her plate. And by plate, it was more like the whole table. 

Undyne slammed her drink on the table. 

"You're only saying that cause you're biased! The best Emporer is obviously Goldenbeard! The dude is the labelled the strongest man in the world! He's way cooler than Frisk!" Undyne said laughing into the roof, assuming Muffet would side with her. 

Muffet slammed and planted her left foot on the table while wrapping her right set of arms on her left set of arm's biceps. She seemed mad.

"Frisk is way stronger than shittybeard! You're the biased one here!" Muffet said with a face eager to fight. Frisk was her role model after all. 

Undyne and Muffet's face were eerily close to each other, the tension between them was heavy. It would take one word to set them off and have them fight. 

Although our world is faded to black,

I know all the stories are true...!

You'll free us all, with me at your back! 

And I'm glad to be there with you...! 

Ralsei had said a little jingle that she spent the past dinnertime coming up with. She said it a little than she needed to and sounded quite passionate facing it. 

Ralsei looked up from her plate and saw Muffet and Undyne looking at her with bubbly eyes, like how people would look at a cute puppy doing something adorable. She had completely defused the situation unintentionally. 

"W-was that our teams theme?" Undyne said holding back tears of joy. 

Ralsei got flustered.

"W-what?! No! That's my theme!" said Ralsei pouting in embarrassment looking away from them. 

"A cute jingle dearie~" Muffet said giggling to herself. 

Undyne looked at Muffet and smiled and in vice versa. 

They started thinking about potential themes for each other. Undyne, secretly already head a song she had for Muffet.

She was planning on singing it to her a while back, back before she told Muffet that she liked her. 

"Come on dearie~ you can say it now, huehuehue." Muffet said slightly drunk off her spider cider, everyone was a little tipsy. 

"No, it's a shitty song, I hate it now. It's embarrassing!" Undyne said cheeks flushed. 

Ralsei and Muffet were egging her on, she gave into drunk peer pressure. 

"Fine fine...but I'm only ever making it to the first chorus!" It was a fair trade to them.

Silence went by. 

Stumbling around our own ship, 

It can't be ignored...

The walls are muffled by laughter, 

And so the floors...

I can hear her chilling laughter, 

And see her smile...

She tells me sit and join her, 

Please stay a while...

Can't shake the feeling like I'm

Hanging. By. A. Thread!

She seems to have my soul trapped 

Inside. Her. Head!

She offers me a tray of biscuits, 

tea and bread!

Can't put my finger on it.

Can't put my finger on it! 

There's something weird about the 

Way. She. Speaks. To. Me!

There's something strange about the

Flavor. Of. Her. Tea! 

I didn't have the means to 

Keep her from this harmony...!

She's some kind of Spider Girl,

My kind of Spider Girl!

Undyne sighed after singing part of the song she made for her. She sung it passionately too. 

Muffet and Ralsei was silent. It was more awkward silence. 

Yeah, it was sun beautifully and from the heart, but it came from a broken part of her, a shattered dream of a song. 

Muffet felt the most bad. She felt like a garbage captain honestly. Undyne was just looking down at her food, not wanting to eat.

It was a quiet dinner.   
.  
.  
.

Undyne climbed to the top of the mast, she didn't have own room because of the lack of space. However, she preferred she slept outside anyways, the breeze at night was soothing to her. 

However, meeting her up there, seeming to have been waiting there, was her captain. 

Muffet hand her arms around the lookout part of the mast. They were directly under their Jolly Roger. Undyne rubbed her tired eye to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She was never here, much less at this time. 

Muffet had a stern face, as if she had made a pretty bold decision. 

Undyne tried to speak, but her captain just held up her top right hand's index finger to signal her to not talk. 

"Look, I've been thinking ever since dinner, and I'm sorry. Although we talked about it a week ago, I feel like that wasn't enough. Not to say that you're in the fault, it's actually my fault, I'm just not a good enough captain." Muffet said looking off into the dark sea, away from Undyne. 

She couldn't look her in the eyes. 

"Don't bring yourself down 'M', it's just hard for me to deny my feelings for you. You're not a terrible captain, you've changed my life and Ralsei's for the better. I wouldn't have pushed myself or found any motivation if you didn't sweep me off my feet. You're the best at being captain!" Undyne meant every word she said.

Muffet was able to look at her now.

"I'm sorry Undyne, for crushing your desires on the Field of Hopes and Dreams. That song made me realize that, you had lost something a part of you that day. And as much as I want to make up for it, I can't. There's nothing I can do, I'm not changing my opinion, I still don't rock that way." Muffet said shifting her eyes at Undyne. 

Undyne sighed. 

"It's alright, maybe I'll find someone who inspires me like you do and they'd want to enjoy being with me. Someone with a sense of pride or justice...but until then, I can't drive away my feelings for you. It sucks too, cause that's what hindering me in my training and our spars, is my constant thinking of you. Maybe if I just, saw what it was like, instead of wondering the what if, then maybe I could get you off my mind for good. Like, a thoughtful and passionate kiss would snap me back into my senses, I'd be satisfied with that...but, you don't want to do that either and I understand your boundaries. I wouldn't force into doing something you wouldn't. I respect you too much as a captain..." Undyne confessed. 

Silence went by. 

The silence was thickened by the tension of awkwardness, the breeze making time seem to flow by slower. Muffet still just looked into the sea. 

Then.

She sighed deeply. 

"If...if...I kiss you, like how you wanted. Would that completely take all your drive away from me...? Would that get you to stop making you crush over me?" Muffet said blushing and unsure. 

She had never kissed anyone before, outside of the stunt Undyne did on StarDrop island. However, she was doing this to be a good captain. 

Undyne nodded. 

"It'll make me stop, it's just the presence you have that's orinigal, added with you physical charm. However, it can easily be replaced once I find someone I can truly be with. It's mostly the feeling of wanting to kiss you for everything you've done for me. So a kiss would definitely be-" Undyne said before her words were cut short by a pair of lips on hers. 

Muffet had tackled her and grabbed her by her shirt, pulling her into the kiss. She looked slightly pained, but she was willing to persevere through it for her first mate. All this to be a good captain. 

This took Undyne by surprise, she was stiff, not knowing what to do. Muffet didn't look her in the eyes, as her eyes were blocked by her bangs and the shadow of her hat. 

Undyne just closed her eyes as she sunk into the embrace. She reach her arms around Muffet's neck, pulling her closer. Muffet stopped clenching her shirt and just placed her hands on the wood floor of the lookout. 

She could describe her captain's lips to be thin but soft, it felt like pushing a button. Undyne was in pure bliss, but just a regular kiss wasn't enough to get her mind off her. 

Undyne, who was being dominated in this make out session, was pinned against the curved wooden walls of the lookout. She just slipped a hand on Muffet's abs and one hand along her back, wide palmed and inching her way down to her rear. She wasn't sure if she was pushing it, but she still needed more from Muffet in order to make this work.

Undyne separated their lips, making their lips a couple centimeters away from each other. Muffet looked at her immediately with tired and uninterested eyes and gave her a glance that silently said, "was that enough for you?" As much as it pained Undyne, it wasn't. They'd had to get more involved, to make her satisfied with knowing what it was like. 

"More..." Undyne said embarrassingly desperate. She noticed how weak and vulnerable she sounded when saying that, that alone wanted her to stop. 

But, Muffet closed in again, they continued the kiss. Undyne reached down to Muffet's rear entirely, she softly squeezed it. It was soft. 

Then she realized. She's rubber, it's bound to be squishy. She slightly giggled at that. However, she still felt around her body without pushing it. 

Then, as if on cue, Muffet's vest slipped off, leaving her bare. Being topless was such a common thing with Muffet that she didn't feel embarrassed whenever her vest fell from extreme weather. However at this point, Undyne's mind was going crazy. 

Moving her hand from her abs slowly up to her petite breast was a slow process, she couldn't stop herself. Muffet was visibly still pained from doing this, she was still hanging in there, this was for her best friend's well being, she kept telling herself that to help her move on. 

Then Undyne winced as she finally made it. She cupped her left breast and slightly have it a squeeze. She had felt she pushed it too much. She was getting way over her head.

The feeling of that washed away as Muffet let her tounge slip in. Undyne could've sworn, at that moment in time, she had accidentally went to heaven. Undyne immediately repayed the favor by interlocking tounges. She tastes sweet, like her pastries. 

Undyne completely took over from that point, she wrapped her legs around her captain, pulling her closer, she then used her arms to wrap on around her neck and one behind her head to feel her hair as they were kissing.

Everything was so good up into that moment. Then. Like a curse being lifted, Undyne didn't want to do it anymore nor ever again. 

She felt a sense of relief, like finally being gifted an overdue reward. Her feelings for her captain quickly subsided into a just a good friendship again. The kiss had made her realize her true feelings, somehow during an emotional kiss, she thought more rationally. 

She considered that this was just a kiss, from a person who was just a crush, she didn't see anything long term with Muffet. Undyne always wanted to be with a person who had a foothold of their life, was responsible and logical and rational. She wanted someone who she had common ground with in terms of likes, she hated getting into arguements, and she wanted someone who had a level head during troubling times to soothe her.

And Muffet wasn't that to her. Not even close. 

Every bit of romantic feeling towards her captain rapidly vanished, she realized that she was just putting her captain on a high pedestal for the wrong reason.

Muffet pushed away. A string of their combined saliva connecting them before snapping.

"Please tell me that was enough. I can't stand another second of that, no offense." Said Muffet wiping her lips with her forearm as to get rid of the kiss. 

Undyne sat up and looked away. 

"Yeah I couldn't stand another second either. Congrats captain, I officially hate your guts, romantically that is." Undyne proceeded to do a hefty laugh.

Muffet then proceeded to to put back on her vest. 

"Glad I could help my first mate...however, this means that I'll have to kick your ass twice as hard tomorrow to make up for making me go through that!" Muffet said pounding her fist together.

Undyne chuckled.

"You were only winning cause I was holding back! I'd kick your ass anything!" 

"Is that a bet? Just wait till tomorrow!"

"What's stopping you now?!" Undyne said while forming a bident.

Undyne and Muffet stared at each other gauging each others responses. Muffet immediately hopped off the lookout giggling. They were like innocent children playing tag now. Undyne preferred moments like this, as best friends better than lovers. She shook her head. 

Undyne stretched, not even considering how Ralsei was going to sleep when they were about to have an all out spar. 

Yep, she preferred the ship like this. She started to hate herself for even viewing her captain like that at all, as a punishment to herself. She'd begin to work twice as hard, doubling her workout. Even now, the thought of her captain's horrible kissing made her gag. 

"I can't kick your ass if you're all the way up there!" Muffet said.

Undyne eyed her down before laughing. She hopped down, preparing to fight her best friend in a friendly spar. She didn't want it any other way. 

I see now mom...you had a lot of friends because they all inspired you to be better. Instead of making excuses and comparing yourself to others, you sought betterment and motivation! I'll be sure to do the same to my friends, I have to stop fantasizing on others and more on myself. I'll get stronger mom. Hell-! I'll grow to be stronger than you!


	16. A Life In A Day of Muffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain's time to shine.

Two, four, six, eight! 

I think it's time for a date, 

I got a craving and I think you're my taste!

So would you come. 'Round. And. Play...

Darling it's your lucky day! 

Why so blue dear~? 

Why the expression of fear? 

Not in the falling for these crocodile tears!

So you've got nowhere. To. Flee.

Now your soul belongs to me-!

You've been invited to my-

Spider Dance, Spider Dance, Spider Dance!

Come along with me and clap your hands!

Clap your hands, Clap your hands!

You've been invited to my-

Spider Dance, Spider Dance, Spider Dance!

You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance...

In this dizzying, twisting, dark romance...

Muffet hummed her little song as she woke up and got herself dressed for the day. She was in charge of counting the money, she loved money, for good reason too. 

Her main goal was to make enough money to buy a whole continent for her spider kin. So money management did intrigue her. 

************************************  
"Oi, Sans!!" Muffet said while frantically running away from a tiger that was the size of a house.

Sans was running a hot dog stand near the entrance of the village that was the divider between that and the unruly rainforest. 

He was exceptionally lazy, so much so in fact, he was sleeping on the job until Muffet had requested his assistance. Sans never woke himself up for anyone, not even the customers, he just had faith that they'd take a hotdog and place the money next to his glossy skull. 

Despite that, whenever Papyrus, Muffet, Frisk, or this cute goat girl girl needed him, he was always ready to pry himself off from what he was doing to be by their side. 

This time though, he wasn't so inclined help. 

"Brother! Assist us with this really big feline!" Said Papyrus as Muffet and him were running alongside each other with tears in their eyes with fear. 

It had been two years since the treehouse incident. Muffet had grown quite accustomed with her Devil Fruit and Sans knew she could quite easily handle this tiger, but the truth was, she didn't like hurting animals. 

Papyrus on the other hand, over the past two years, has just been practicing this new type of martial arts. One that allowed him to specialize in kicks and attacks using long bone that Papyrus used as a multi-purpose tool. Papyrus never wanted to use his hands to fight, he was a, well, wanted to be a chef. So getting his hands, his boney skeletal hands, broken, would hinder his dream. 

Papyrus only knew how to make spaghetti, and only then it was barely edible. 

Although his cooking was on par with nothing at all, his offensive ability and creativity was impressive. He had also been reading some of the book that Frisk gave Sans two years ago. To their surprise, it was about bone magic. However, Papyrus wanted to have his own original moveset instead of mooching off his older brother. 

Sans had been dawdling in the book's magical teaching. In fact, there was never a time where he didn't exercise its teachings. Sans was incredibly strong, freakishly strong, ever since he got the book, Muffet and Papyrus could sense a new aura with him. He still had his sense of Justice, but there was something else with him too. 

The thing with him though, was that he never fought. He always avoided conflict if he could. In fact, despite being really lazy, he was the most flexible and agile guy they knew. He dodged every attack anyone had ever try to hit him with, while talking them out of fighting him. 

To them, Sans felt like a judge. 

Sans lifted his hand, a giant bone materialized in the air, coating in this blue aura. He then flicked his wrist towards Papyrus and Muffet. The bone then responded to flying towards the two children. 

It flew over the heads and thrashed against the tiger's head, knocking it unconscious and falling over on its side. 

Papyrus and Muffet just laid on the ground, hyperventilating as they were running for awhile. 

Sans then placed his boney hands on their heads and patted them. 

"Y'all okay?" Sans said with slight concern. 

The people from the village gawked and stared at the monster trio. They always freaked out whenever they saw them around, the village was predominately human. So seeing two living skeletons, and a spider girl just conversing like normal after knocking out a tiger that normally would've probably destroyed most of village was an...abnormal sight to say the least.

"Sorry for prying you away from you job." Said Muffet turning back to him to meet his blacked eye sockets and blaring white dots as pupils. He seemed unamused.

"It's alright kiddo but come on, in terms of physical strength and versatility, you outmatch most of the beast here. You have to stop relying on me and my bro for progression. What if he got hurt cause you got reckless? Would you have been able to protect him?" Sans said judging her mistakes and her sin of sloth.

Papyrus felt bad. 

"Brother...should we tell Muff about it?" Papyrus said with his red scarf covering his saddened smile. 

Muffet looked confused, she started to pace her vision between the two skelebrothers. What did he mean?

Sans sighed. 

Around this time, Frisk stopped visiting. Sans was 13 about to turn 14, Papyrus was 12 about to be 13, and Muffet was 10. Before meeting Muffet, Sans and Papyrus had a plan together which they'd promise they'd see through. 

Sans, Papyrus, and Muffet became siblings through a pact. A pact where they each had bowl of sake, then they'd share it with each other by interlocking arms and making the other person drink it in their stead. It was a bond they'd agree on to be siblings for the rest of their lives, they only had each other in the rainforest. 

Now came the time. 

"You see Muffet, Papyrus and I are going to be parting way with you and from each other for a short while...we promised that we'd set sail on the sea when we'd we had enough money and about the age of 13...and" He sighed again. Papyrus spoke for him instead. 

"We were leaving tomorrow, little sister. We don't know where we are going, or where we'll end up. But, we want a better life out there, we wanted to be our own people doing our own incredible things across the world...we hope you will do the same when we leave." Papyrus said trying to give a bit more happiness to the news. 

Muffet just stood there, blanked out. 

My brothers...my true family, leaving me...I've never had to do anything that wasn't with them...they raised me. No!

Muffet bowed to them, the people of the village listening in on the conversation. The people of this short town felt a bit of remorse. Sure, they had pretty much shuned and shamed the monster trio for as long as they stayed, but their antics around the city was the usual. The thing that kept the place exciting. So hearing this, they couldn't help but feel responsible for her pain. 

"No! Take me with you!! I promise I won't be a burden-" Muffet pleaded. 

"Muffet..." Sans said. 

"I'll feed whichever one of you I go with, I'll clean, I'll help hunt, I'll-" She bargained with tears already streaming down her five eyes.

"Muffet..." Papyrus muttered solemnly. 

"I-I c-c-can be useful, I'm strong, just please-" Muffet said before being hugged by both her skeleton older brothers. She was still knelt on the ground, they went down to give her a warning embrace. 

The village people looking at the spectacle, felt a gaping void in their hearts. They all didn't believe that monsters like them had this capacity of care and humanity. They had more morals and ability to be humane than the actual humans there. They wanted to speak up, but this wasn't their conversation to butt into. The whole village was eavesdropping by this point. 

"I-It's no fair...! How am I suppose to see you guys again?! I don't want to say goodbye..." Muffet said as Sans and Papyrus still embraced her and rubbed the back of her head for comfort. 

"We'll know where you are based on your success, if your parlour blooms or you become a hefty pirate. You'll be famous like your older bros." Sans said in a upbeat voice to try and cheer her up, although Papyrus was more the type of person to do that. 

"You heard him sis! Just fight for your dreams and fate will lead us back to each other. You want to get enough money to buy the continent for your arachnid family scattered across the world, right? We will meet up with you again in the future with money to help your dream. You just have to do your part, I know you can!" Said Papyrus escaping the hug to go pose. 

Muffet felt a little bit better. 

Just follow my dreams and fate will lead us back together?

Sans broke the hug to go hold his hand out to Muffet. 

"By the time you set out and find a crew, your older brothers should be well established in the Grand Line. We'll be separated so you'll have to find us both hehe." Sans said with a hand behind his head, sort of apologizing for the inconvenience that might cause her. 

Muffet wiped off all the tears with an individual hand, using her last free hand to reach his. 

"Listen Muffet, you are a strong girl, you'll breeze your way through this blue. You just have to persevere through the hardships and you'll find us. Us leaving, won't mean that we stop becoming siblings. You'll always be our little sister!" Sans said the most sincere he ever did. 

Muffet felt warmth from his voice, Sans always did have a soothing voice. 

"I...I think I can be here by myself...I was planning on leaving when I was seventeen. And don't worry, I'll sail across the Grand Line and find you two. I'll show you two how awesome your little sister is!" Said Muffet getting her pep back in her step. 

Sans and Papyrus laughed. 

"You always were awesome, but not as awesome as me- THE GREAT PAPYRUS~ Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus said with his signature self appreciation and laugh. 

Sans just sweetly smiled at his brother and back to Muffet. 

"Don't be so chummed out, we are leaving tomorrow, you have one more day with us. Let's celebrate, with a couple of cupcakes made by you. I'm too lazy to cook today." Sans said shrugging. 

"And with my spaghetti!" Papyrus exclaimed pointing his finger to the sky. 

"I'll throw you a bone this time bro-" Sans said giving a wink at his own pun. 

"DANGNABBIT BROTHER- WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY DIALOUGE WITH INCIDENTAL PUNS!" Said Papyrus stomping his foot on the ground after each word. 

Muffet just laughed at the whole ordeal. She had felt that she could survive on her own, she had to get stronger if she wanted to be reunited with her brothers in the future. The Grand Line wasn't a place you can dawdle into. Death was a occupational hazard. 

Then a shadow leaped over Muffet, it was the tiger from earlier. Sans was too busy trying to call down Papyrus to notice the pounce. 

The tiger swiped and cut Sans right across his sweater and white T-shirt. For some reason, blood came out, how could a skeleton bleed?

Sans was sent towards one of the cobblestone and hay constructions in the village. 

Papyrus witnessed his brother get cut badly by this beast, quickly getting on his feet, he ran over towards Muffet. 

"Don't worry sis, the Great Papyrus has this one! Go tend to Sans, get him some medical attention." Said Papyrus for once sounding more serious than usual. 

"B-but Papy-" 

"JUST GO!" 

************************************

Muffet had counted all the money the ship possessed, they had collected $20,000 from the residents of StarDrop Island. 

They were arriving at Yetera Island tomorrow, her and Ralsei were keeping stock on supplies to seek out what they needed to purchase and forming a budget off that. 

She sighed put the money into individual bags that were labeled with what they were going to spend their money on. So that way they could purchase things much quicker. 

It left only $3,000 for each of them to spend money on. It was a depressing number, but something is better than nothing.   
.  
.  
.

Muffet's training had consisted of locking herself in her room, almost entirely naked and meditating. She sat with her legs crossed, and her arms sprawled out on her sides. She closed her eyes and bit herself on her top left arm. 

If I'm going to be stronger, I need to work on myself more. I can't stay the same and letting my crew help me all the time, I need to be a definitive source of strength. I can't lose anybody...never again. 

Muffet shot venom into her veins. The venom made her strong and gave her a short boost of energy. She was trying to find a way to keep the boost permanently. Muffet's body started to grow in size and muscle mass. Thyroid appearing on her buldgent muscles, she was now at the same bulk as Undyne. She tried to keep that form, but she couldn't for too long. She could only have it for five seconds. 

Everyone day, In the morning and night, she would practice holding in that power. She trained it, before she could only use it for two seconds, now it was five. It was progress, but she wanted to get better. She wanted to know what was missing. 

She sat in her room for a couple more hours trying practice it. She'd keep on going till she ran out of venom, which usually made her hungry. 

Besides the re-attempts and the failures of it, the training did help her muscle durability and strength while keeping her form. Her muscles took the venom boost and deflation as some sort of workout. 

Muffet sighed and saw visible progress, although she knew, it wasn't enough to ensure her crew's safety. 

She walked out of her room, putting on back her trademark open slit pants and open best. The spider cowboy has was hanging off the back of her neck with a string. 

She saw Fuhu running in circles around the second floor of the ship. This made her smile. 

Fuhu saw her and ran up to her with his tounge out. It pounced on her licking her repeatedly. She giggled in delight at this, she started petting it with her six arms.

She had found Fuhu in an underground cave a few years after Sans and Papyrus left. She took liberty of claiming it and ended up making it her pet. It seemed happy to be with her, he was one of her kind that she had seen in a while. Proof that she isn't alone. People around the world hated spiders.

"Down boy, down...good." Muffet said calming down her beloved pet, the ship's mascot. She rewarded him with a spider bagel. 

She looked forward to the rest of the day.  
.  
.  
.

"Gum Gum! Spider Bullet!" Muffet exclaimed as she stretched her arm back while running down the mast of the ship. She was only using her top right arm to attack with. 

Undyne who was previously knocked towards the mast dazed, was looking for her spar opponent before realizing too late where she was. 

Undyne's and Muffet's spars have become an everyday occurence. They've been getting more intense each time they did it, both training their souls and testing out new abilities and working on their strengths and weaknesses. However, although they were getting more intense, the gap between power was still the same distance away. 

The punch connects on the top of Undyne's head, smashing her head to the floor of the ship, making her head pierce through the floorboards. Ralsei, who loved watching their spars, sighed. She knew she had to fix that later. 

Muffet landed back down next to Undyne who was trying to pry her head from the floor. She looked quite worn and tired like how she normally is after fighting her. She says that everytime she spars with Undyne, she notices flaws in her technique that she didn't know were there. Undyne quoted the same in vice versa. 

"So dearie~ what is that? 17 to 0?" Muffet said in a boastful laugh. 

Her first mate mimicked her with her head still wedged in the floorboards. 

Ralsei got up. 

"Actually it's 22 to 3" Ralsei corrected.

"Look! Nerd keeps count!" Undyne was still muffled through the floorboards.

"I don't hear anything from someone eating sawdust." Ralsei said teasing Undyne.

Muffet had noticed that ever since she has officially been on the crew, Ralsei's attitude and personality has been slowly shifting. A once shy girl was boldly conversing and holding her ground, verbally, with her first mate.

Just as she finished that thought, another seagull baring a newspaper dropped off a copy of the news. 

Ralsei caught it and opened it, Undyne managed to pry herself from the floor and looked her way. 

"Alright, navy as usual trying to find us...Warlord Asriel...Dremurr..." Ralsei sighs. They don't know why. "Has resigned as Warlord? Huh. That's surprising. What else...? Oh! Taking his place is...Chara? Who's she?" Ralsei said really analyzing the paper. 

Undyne rubbed her chin.

"Chara...like, the one who used to be on Goldenbeard's ship? Why'd she leave his crew and become a Warlord? She was his third commander wasn't she?" Undyne said with a puzzled look on her face while slowly sitting down, crossing her legs too.

Muffet was 100% out of the conversation, besides Frisk, she didn't know the existence or drama about any other pirate crew. However, that name stuck with her.

Asriel Dreemurr...why is that so familiar? Frisk's last name is Reemurr with a 'D' as his middle initial. The coincidence was too uncanny, she'd definitely have to talk to Ralsei about that later. Muffet thought while rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, it doesn't say why. She just did. The last bit of importance on the news is that the leader of the Revolutonary Army, Toriel, has shifted her Commanders. The new second in command of the Revolutionary army is...this skeleton guy? How is that possible?" Ralsei said burying her nose in the newspaper. 

Muffet's ear perked. 

She turned to Ralsei with a five eyed stare, one that peered through the poor goat girl's soul. Ralsei started to quiver. 

"What's the skeleton's name dearie~" Muffet said eerily slow. This made Ralsei ironically pick up her pace. 

"Uhm...Sans Snoden, why?" Ralsei said. 

This made Undyne and Muffet jump. Undyne had heard Muffet's story about her brothers before, so she knew that name. 

Muffet squealed in delight. So did Undyne. Ralsei just stood there confused. 

"Your oldest brother is the second in charge of the Revolutionary Army?! That's badass!" Undyne said proud of her captain. 

Muffet just stood there proud also, as if she was the one who got that promotion. 

Ralsei spoke up.

"Um, how strong is the second in charge?" She said curiously. 

"That's as strong as the first commander for any Emporer, maybe even slightly stronger. First Commanders for Emporers have the power to wipe cities casually and fight against Navy Admirals like kids playing soccer. Granted, they are still not strong enough to beat Admirals, but they're close." Undyne said picking her teeth with one of her freshly spawned spears.

Both of the other girls learned something new that day.

"I really want to meet your brothers 'M'!" Undyne said with her sharp tooth smile. Muffet returned the same smile. 

"You will once we get to the Grand Line! They're really cool! Way stronger than me." She said putting emphasis on 'way'.

Ralsei raised her brow.

"You have two other brothers...that are skeleton's...you need to tell me about this." Ralsei said putting the newspaper into her coat. No one ever knew what was in the under part of her coat. There were confirmed to be pockets, but they never knew what it held. 

Undyne got her captain in her headlock.

"Yeah dork! You have to tell me more about your bros. Especially about this Papyrus guy! He seems like a guy I can totally chill with!" Undyne said with a drizzly but caring voice. 

Muffet sighed.

"I guess it's my turn for dinnertime stories." She said with a slight forced smile. 

Ralsei and Undyne cheered. 

.  
.  
.

************************************

She ran over to her bleeding brother. He was still conscious but couldn't move. 

Muffet was conflicted, she had no medical experiences, nor could she find anyone to heal him. She knew the people in this town would kick them out the instant they walked in. 

"Femur Flambe!" Papyrus shouted as he axe kicked the tiger on it's nose, making it bounce it's head on the ground from the sheer force of the kick. 

Papyrus was strong, when he wanted to be. Regularly, the man wouldn't hurr a fly, he had great manners. However, he drew the line at family. 

However, this oversized cat was resilient. Once it bounced up from the hit, it swiped at Papyrus. 

The tall skeleton blocked with his Multi-bone, however, the force of the attack sent Papyrus flying regardless since he was in the air. The tiger's paw was roughly about a foot taller than Papyrus. And Papyrus at that time was 6'0.

The skeleton smacked against the ground but immediately recovered. He rushed towards the feline and attempted a jump with an overhead swing of the bone. The bone connected and cut the tiger down the face. 

The tiger was still hanging in there and turned around using the jumping force of it's hind legs to thrash him with its rear. It does so successfully and sends Papyrus rolling on the street's gravel. 

Papyrus was caught off guard by that move, he couldn't block the next move. The tiger was coming in to cross swipe, surely about to end Papyrus's life with one attack. 

Muffet was conflicted yet again, it was either help her older brother, or help the other older brother. She loved them both equally.

Papyrus panicky turned around with a cracked skull. 

"B-behold my special attack, B-" 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER HAMMER!" Said Muffet as she slammed on the colossal tiger's back with six hammer arms. 

Papyrus looked shock and relieved at the exact same time. 

"Muffet, just take Sans and run! Find if there's anything in the book that can heal him!" Papyrus said trying to get back up to stall. 

Muffet looked frustrated. 

"I-I can't read!" Muffet said angry at herself. 

Silence went by. 

"Huh. Me neither!" Said Papyrus before the cat got back up. 

The tiger swiped and clawed Muffet along her back, and with its other paw it swiped her away.

"MUFFET...! AHHH!" Papyrus said before he jumped up and delivered a flurry of kicks to the tiger's snout. It knocked the feline back a couple of meters immediately pouncing back and tackling him. 

The tiger was growling at Papyrus intimidatingly. All he could do was struggle and squirm. 

Muffet was trying to get up and fight, but the giant scar on her back was hindering her. She saw Sans faced down on the ground taking small breaths. She didn't want it to be like this. 

Why was life so hard for specifically them?!

Then, appearing from every crevice of the village was the residents with spears and pitchforks and flintlock pistols. They circled the tiger while also protecting the monster trio. 

Why were they protecting them now? Muffet's head was spinning. 

"Hey! Stupid cat! Over here!" 

"Yeah, you want to hurt these kids too have to go through us!"

"Leave those kids alone, we don't mind turning you into soup tonight!" 

All the of residents of the small town pitched in for them. The tiger backed off from Papyrus. 

A lady picked up Sans and Muffet. 

"Are you two kids okay?" Said the woman in a motherly voice. 

Muffet just gestured a weak arm to her oldest brother. 

"He needs more medical attention, he was hurt bad-" The spider girl said weakly. 

The woman cried out. 

"It hurt the children!" The other villagers heard her loud and clear. 

"It hurt the children!!" They all roared a war chant as they charged the tiger. Needless to say, it was taken care of.   
.  
.  
.  
The monster trio was patched up and treated to a town wide festival using the meat of the tiger. 

"We are so sorry you three." Said one of the men who was seemingly speaking on the behalf the whole community. They could gather that he was the mayor.

Sans, Papyrus, and Muffet were huddled together in a secluded table to themselves where a whole banquet for them was.

"Nah man, it's good." Said Sans casually. 

The man knelt humbly. 

"No. As a man and mayor of this town. My duty is to protect and make sure my citizens are comfortable and safe. Seeing you kids graciously fight for your live out there, speaking to each other like family. Made me realize that you three aren't monsters...you're people too...more humane than the rest of us are." Said the mayor.

The trio stopped eating. They just stared at this man who had just laid his heart out for these three kids. Muffet smiled. 

"Its about time you saw it our way, now for compensation you can-" Muffet said greedily trying to push in a political favor. She was quickly cut off by getting bonked over the head by Papyrus' bone club.

She rubbed her head that had a burning knot on it. 

"The Great Papyrus' humbly accepts your apology great human! We ask for nothing but for you to take care of our little sister when we leave." Papyrus said graciously. The mayor didn't day anything else, he just nodded and stood up. 

"My men will pack you two boys anything else you need on your ships. I'll also keep a close eye on your little sister." The mayor responded humbly. 

They resumed to their eating. 

Overall the festival was a great was to pass the time, a grand final goodbye to her brothers for a long while. She finally had atleast a place she could call home and feel accepted. However...

************************************

Muffet had finished her story. 

Ralsei and Undyne's jaws were dropped the entire time. 

"Sorry if it wasn't to your liking Dearies~..." said Muffet who was immediately berated with apologies and assurance.

"Your childhood was just fighting really strong beast of the rainforest everyday...that's rough. Did the town life atleast support you?" Undyne said.

Muffet shrugged. 

"It was decent, but Its nothing compared to you guys!" She said as she took a bite out of her steak.

The two other crew members looked confused.

"You two remind of my brothers, you have the same energy, height gimmick, the way you two banter on this ship based off a forest of long ago...makes me feel at home...the better part of it..." Muffet said getting slightly choked up in tears. 

Undyne ran to her captain and Ralsei just boldly ran over the table to hug her. The hug was essentially a tackle to the ground, the same way her brothers hugged her back then when they said they were going to leave. Except this time, they were never going to. 

Muffet let out a heavy sob.

"Thank you two...for not leaving...I'll work harder to ensure you two stay with me...I need you guys." She said before Ralsei and Undyne hushed her.

Muffet knew that they knew that she had what it takes. There was no point in talking.

She just sat there and absorbed the moment.


	17. Yetera, The Island of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we enter another arc, this is entering Deltrarune lore and territory with my own personal spin on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Deltarune or Undertale or the concept of One Piece. I'm using these three fandoms in one for entertainment value to readers who love the fandoms.

Muffet let out a worried breath. Her breath causing a puff of smoke to escape her lips. Spiders were naturally afraid and worrisome around cold climates, which is why her clothes suggest a perfect balance of cloth and breeze. Spiders weren't too fond of extreme heat either. However, she would much rather prefer the heat over the cold. Everytime. 

Yetera was only a couple minutes away and the trio had bundled up for the occasion. Muffet and Undyne had wore the same brown leather and wool heavy winter coats and pants. The wool was most visible around the waist area between the coat and pants, around the ankles and on the rim of the hood. 

They wore brown winter boots to accommodate the harsh temperature. Even with all of that on, they were still rubbing their shoulders trying to generate heat. 

Undyne wasn't an arctic fish, so she was extra weak to the cold too. Ralsei, on the other hand, was completely fine. Her thick set of black fur and her oversized green coat and hat made her feel more than warm around this weather. 

They had come to an agreement earlier that morning that they would only stay in this island for about a day. Nothing more, it was more of a health issue between Muffet and Undyne than a complaint. 

Besides the harsh cold climate, the island looked generally beautiful. The snow looked rich, although it was always snowing. The show's height seemed to be thigh height...atleast to Muffet and Undyne. For Ralsei, it was pretty much up to her neck. 

The island had a big tree in the middle that looked dead, it still provided a beautifully mystic atmosphere to the island, it really tied it together. The tree almost touched the clouds and was not an easy sight to ignore, it seemed to be four city quadrants in circumference along the base. 

The lantern light of the villagers illuminated the seemingly voidful and empty mist of pure white. The winds were quiet but surrounding, nothing else was out there to make a noise, so the sound of the crystalline snow was all that the ears could pick up. 

The snowfall was ferocious, the winds itself was enough to knock people back who didn't keep their guard up. The snow itself was a mixture of snow, hail, and sleet, so if you were protected enough, you weren't going home unscathed. 

Yetera was known for it's wildlife and temperature. They knew you had to be tough to venture here. 

"Heave ho!" Ralsei said as she gestured her arm to the jaw bridge, in sync with it's impact on the snowy ground. Muffet and Undyne, shivering already, walked down the bridge muttering not the most saint of words. 

They left Fuhu in charge of the ship. Which in hindsight was a pretty bad decision, however Fuhu can defend itself pretty well against fodder enemies, he could tank a lot and also has a wicked venom that is dangerous enough to kill an elephant in seconds. In a way, Fuhu was a guard dog. 

"Come on guys, don't be like that! We can have potential fun here." Said Ralsei with a chirpy voice of appeasement. Undyne wasn't having any of it. 

"Easy f-for you to s-s-say!" Undyne said rubbing her arms extra fast to cancel our the cold. "You're a furry monster, the cold doesn't bother you!" 

Muffet and Undyne had made their first step onto the snowy island, their legs almost getting completely devoured in the snow. You could barely see Muffet's thighs and Undyne was covered from the knees down. 

"Yeah well, just toughen up, this place ain't that bad-" Ralsei said as she took her first step into the snow, just to realize that the snow was so deep that only the top half of her face was poking out. 

Muffet and Undyne started laughing hysterically, the captain putting three hands on her first mate's shoulder to keep herself upright from laughter too hard. 

Ralsei sighed. 

"You know what, this island is okay." Said the disappointed goat girl. 

Then several cocked guns were heard circling them, Muffet and Undyne immediately went back to back to look at their surrounding. It was too late, they were immediately surrounded by men with muskets. They seemed to be native to the island and not from the navy. That atleast eased them slightly. 

"You know what, this island is on a two out of ten for me." Said Ralsei huffing angrily in the snow.

A man appeared out of the snow a few seconds later than the men, he seemed to be the leader. He was slightly taller and bulkier than the rest of them, he was probably apart of their army longer than the rest of his men. He slowly approached them with a...bat?

He positioned the bat at them. 

"State your business, pirates!" He growled.

Ralsei spoke for them, being the oldest and most mature out of the three of them. 

"We are just looking to restock our ship-" Ralsei uttered being getting interrupted by Undyne. 

"Yeah! We are going to kick your shit!"

"Uh, we just arrived, we are staying for a day so before we're gone we want to stock on supplies-"

"Yeah! Drop your gones or we'll gut your eyes!" 

"Ugh...we are just resting here, we won't be a nuisance and we'll leave in one piece-"

"Yeah! Better get your nooses or we'll give you a two piece and-" 

A giant orange bubble surrounded Ralsei. 

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Ralsei said with a growl which made Undyne jump. 

The other men were in awe of her green bubble. They all dropped their guns and bowed. The trio was looking frantically to try and figure out what happened. 

The main guy was the last to bow, but he didn't just bow, he kneeled infront of Ralsei. 

"Ralsei Lightner...the Legend of Delatrune...the story wasn't just a myth afterall!" Said the man wh humbly knelt before her. Muffet and Undyne were freaking out, what did he mean?

"Ralsei Lightner, Prince of Darkness, save us from the East Blue Archipelago's curse!" The man said holding her hand and looking into her eyes. At this point, her other two crew members were practically frothing at the mouth. 

The trio screamed. 

"WHAT?!" 

The man chuckled. 

Ralsei, who was really flustered at the thought of being proposed this, stood her ground. 

"I'm a girl! I can't possibly be a prince. And what do you mean the 'Legend of Deltarune'? And what do you mean, archipelago?! I thought Yetera was an island, not an archipelago, there are five other islands beyond this point to get to the Grand Line." Ralsei said trying to make sense of herself. 

Muffet spoke up.

"Yeah dearie~ Although I can't read maps or necessarily read, Ralsei spent a fair amount of time struggling to teach me and I can confirm!" Muffet said proud of herself. The other three just looked at her and nodded slowly. 

Undyne spoke for her instead. 

"Listen bub, I don't know what trick you're trying to pull, but it ain't working." The fishwoman said with a hiss to her words. 

The man looked at the other two heteromorphic women. 

"Ah yes, the two other heroes of light that assist Ralsei on her way to free us from the dark." The man said as he slowly tried to shuffle his knees towards Muffet and Undyne. 

She summoned a yellow spear. 

"Back up dude, I'm warning ya!" Undyne said clenching her spear. 

"Please, save us from the Chaos King!" Said the man pleading to them. The desperation in his voice was a wake up call to the seriousness of the words prior. This man wasn't lying.

Undyne retracted her spear. 

"...Take us to your town, we'll talk more there." Undyne said begrudgingly. 

Muffet raised her arms placed all three sets behind her head calmly while letting our a toothy smile. 

"Relax, this man is telling the truth. I just want to eat meat, huehuehue~" Muffet laughed walking off. 

The man stood up and whistled, the other surrounding men came in with sleds and sleighs with wolves attached to the them on leashes. Each of the men hopped aboard on the sleighs, they had a long way to go before they reached the town. The only sleigh with more than enough room for the three of them was the one the man was occupying. 

"Get in ladies, my name is Darlow and I will guide you to Yetera town. These wolves are breaded to be the fast sled dogs on the planet. Hop on the sleigh and we'll arrive there within half an hour." Darlow said patting the seat next to him to invite the trio to sit. 

Ralsei politely got on the sleigh with Darlow. She felt like royalty, she liked this feeling. She still didn't know how to process everything this man said however, she just hopes her friends don't scare off or make a bad impression, she doesn't want to scare the residents of this island. Well, archipelago. Her mind was still trying to wrap her head around that as well. 

Undyne and Muffet were just stretching instead of getting in the sled. They looked unamused. 

"Dog sleds...thirty minutes?" Undyne said before looking to her captain. 

"Sorry Darlow dearie~ We ain't trying to stay in this cold for longer than we need to." Said Muffet stretching out her quads. 

Darlow was caught aghast by this. 

"Heroes of light! You can't possibly tread this snow, much less faster than these dogs who are perfectly built for traversing through this kind of terrain." Darlow said almost begging them to join him in his sleigh. 

"We are not heroes dearie~ and never will be." Muffet said with a smile getting into a running stance. 

Undyne did the same and gleamed a soft smooth smile. 

"We're pirates!" Undyne said as both Muffet and Undyne raced each other across the snow, splitting the snow in two wherever they ran to. The other men and Darlow gaped their mouths open in shock while Ralsei just smiled passionately at her two energetic warriors. 

Their speed was so remarkable the instant the giant wave of snow smacked back down on the ground, they were away from sight. 

Darlow send a little lash to the dogs and the dogs started running too, compared to the speed the two women ran at, the dogs seemed like snails on a bad day. 

He looked at Ralsei who was happily humming to herself, completely unphased by the feats she saw.

"Those two will be at the town in five minutes, we have time to discuss about what's happening in this town- I mean 'archipelago'" Ralsei said finally taking advantage at apparently her high political power. 

Darlow was still speechless.

"How strong are those two princess Ralsei?" Darlow said with still a slightly gaped mouth. 

Ralsei giggled. 

"Let's just say that if you guys proceeded to shoot, a second after the first bullet was shot, not only would they have dodged it with time to spare, but they would've ended all of you in about 1.2 seconds. I say that high because there is a lot of you." Ralsei said nonchalantly and still giving off a soft smile. 

Darlow's body felt cold in fear, like he had escaped death. Just then running alone made him perfectly believe everything she just said. He gulped and proceeded with her request. 

He sighed. 

"This place was once an island, blossom trees used to grow everywhere. Then out of the middle of the island grew a black tree. It was unlike anything we ever saw. It exuded dark energy, we just let it blossom, thinking that it might bring a good tourist attraction and bring better money to the island. We were wrong." Darlow said looking off into the giant tree in the middle, the giant dead tree. 

Ralsei just focused her attention on Darlow's face. She knew he was dead serious, but how did this story connect to her? Who is the Chaos King? Why are they referred to as the heroes of light? What's a Deltarune?! 

Darlow continued. 

"Overnight, when at it's darkest, it grows. Overtime it grew tall enough to the point where it was impossible to cut it down, the dark energy that was revolving around the tree was like a magical seal. It was unstoppable. After a week it grew to this enormous height, any hope of bringing it down was instantly shredded, it only grows during the dark." Darlow proceeded before pointing above the clouds. There was a dark viscous cloud revolving around the top of the tree. 

This gave Ralsei the chills. 

"Then one day, a giant fat man came out of the tree like it was butter, like the tree was magic itself. He was tall, white around his face and arms and legs. He had a blue crown that was so big it covered his eyes in darkness. His body was pitch black with a giant mouth at the mound of his belly, the tongue of that mouth was like a whip with a spade at the end. It was unlike anything we've ever seen." 

Darlow said with eyes filled with grief and pain. Ralsei could assume this was the Chaos King he mentioned earlier, she mentally crossed off that question of her mental list. 

He paused for awhile before continuing. 

"He declared that the 'Fountain of Darkness' helps grow the tree. He wants to take over the overworld, and he requested that if we turn off all the lights on our island eternally, then he'll spare us from his wrath. The thing is, we need light to function on this island, the nights are especially dark and extra long. So naturally we declined, and then this Jester..." When Darlow said that, he shivered, but not from the cold. 

Ralsei's curiosity was peaked. She had read this in a fairy tale before labelled the "Legend of Deltarune", however, the characters in it were never thoroughly explained. She had that it was just a fairy tale, she can now see it was real. According to the fairy tale, the jester...was armageddon itself, a horseman of the apocalypse, a harbinger of doom, an absolute powerful demonic entity capable of mass panic, hysteria, destruction, and most importantly...chaos. 

Ralsei's face said it all to Darlow.

"So you did read the fairy tale...it's most prominent in the North Blue." Said Darlow still looking straight ahead. 

"Yeah, I was born there...so was my friend Undyne...the fish lady." Ralsei said to clarify. 

Darlow nodded.

"So you know the stakes that we had ourselves in. We tried attack the jester, needless to say, it's power was on par with the Emporer's. We never stood a chance, all I heard was a chilling laugh and then..." Harlow gripped the leash and gritted his teeth, "All my men died in an instant.." 

Ralsei didn't know how to respond to that. She just stood quiet respectfully and waited for him to continue. 

"The Chaos King left me alive, he requested that the Jester keep me alive so that I can spread the news to the people of the island. The jester petted my head and handed me a book, 'The Legend Of Deltarune", however, it wasn't like the regular book. The book seemed thicker, the material felt older, it was...the original. It was no less than a hundred years old." Darlow said in slight anger and amazement. 

Ralsei was interested entirely, she fully understood where this man was going. 

"The Jester requested that he'd spread the word to the stronger islands on the planet to spread the Chaos King's name. The King allowed it and the Jester left, and he still hasn't returned yet. But that face that Jester had...it had grey skin with pitch black eyes with a white dot as its pupils. It had a jester's outfit that was a matching purple and black, that was his theme. It had a tail that at the tip of it was just a horizontal cylinder, a weird tail. It's weapon was a curved and jaded scythe, it had this unknown dark power that wasn't just magic...like it harnessed everything this world had to offer. He talked liked he run the show, like he was the main attraction...like the world was revolving around him..." Darlow said gripping the leash again. 

Ralsei finally spoke. 

"How long ago did this happen?" Ralsei said concerned.

Darlow scoffed.

"Four months ago. We had no choice but to listen to his demands we weren't sure if he had more powerful servants under his belt. So our island has been living in eternal darkness. After two months the tree got so big it rooted itself to other islands and started to drag them over, now this place is an archipelago of the other islands before the Grand Line." Darlow said almost cursing the tree. 

Ralsei now was getting a bigger sense around this situation. 

There was one more question though...

"Hey, what does this have to do with me and my two friends?" Ralsei said trying to solve the last piece of information in hwe checklist. 

Under his coat, Darlow took out the book. He tossed it on her lap for her to read. 

"The Legend of Deltarune, the orginal, predicted three specific heroes of 'light' that would free the troubling town of the 'Fountain of Dark' and the Chaos King. The story involves three heroes, one, the leader, a fit and underpowered looking warrior of unimaginable power. The second hero was the prince, which now I know is 'princess', of dark. A person with a darkened body and was harmed by the light, regardless this courageous hero would fight for the light anyways. Then there was the brute and more embarking hero, a heroine and best friend to the first hero of contrasting character. They would be the ones and the ones to be able to traverse the tree freely and destroy the fountain of darkness." Darlow said as if he read the book over a thousand times. Ralsei didn't even find a need to open the book, but she did anyways out of curiosity.

Ralsei opened the book to see figures of people that looked exactly like them, like a prophecy. 

"To end the suffering of our people, you will have to slay the Chaos King. The three heroes the story predicted, Muffet D. Baker, Undyne Marie Undying, and Ralsei Lightner. You three will free us from eternal darkness. The tree will fall and we will see the light again. And that...is the Legend of Deltarune." Said Darlow with a hollowness in his chest.

Ralsei was absolutely dumbfounded at this, this was seriously happening. As strong as Undyne and Muffet were, if the jester came back, she knew they'd lose. Not just lose...massacred! 

Just one thing was eluding her though. 

"Wait...here in the book there's a fourth person that will help us...who is that?" Ralsei said pointing to the page. 

Darlow shrugged.

"The book was unclear, that much I can say...How will your friends know of this tale?" Darlow said remembering them. 

Ralsei just remembered that too...they ran off and were probably in the town by now. While Ralsei and Darlow were twenty five minutes away.

"GODDAMNIT GUYS!!" Ralsei shouted in pure anger and anxiety.

(Meanwhile, In Yetera Town)

"Where is everyone!!" Muffet said next to Undyne in an almost completely pitch dark park of town. 

All the doors were closed and all the lights turned off. They needed to do shopping for the ship, but they couldn't since all the doors were closed. And they were above breaking such minuscule of laws so breaking in wasn't an option. 

Undyne shrugged.

"We either came too late or too early, I can't tell what's going on with this town, or that tree, but everything here seems to be suspicious...actually reminds me of a book I used to read as a child..." Undyne said rubbing her chin at her last statement. 

Muffet groaned impatiently. 

"But I just wanna buy stuff now...! I hate the cold! And plus, the sun just set, people shouldn't be scared of the dark if they had lived here long enough. What are they scared of?!" Muffet said tossing a tantrum.

Undyne just rolled her eyes.

"I don't know 'M', let's just head back to Ralsei and that Darlow guy. Maybe he told Ralsei some stuff that can help us." Undyne said turning around already. Muffet did the same. 

"Ohoho! The heroes are already running away, and they didn't even know I was here! My dad is going to make me son of the month!" Said a strangely raspy and high pitched voice. 

Undyne and Muffet turned around instantly with their hair furiously flapping in the harsh winter wind. They peered into the mist and saw a little kid. Like, an actual little kid standing on top of a well. He seemed to be no older than ten. 

The kid was pudgy, he had a smile that was cheek to cheek and his teeth were creepily rounded. His hood was blue at the top and so big his eyes were covered in darkness. His tounge was also blue and dropped out of his mouth. They sleeves of his hood were also blue but the body of it was black. He had paper white skin and blue boots. They didn't know whether or was intentional, but the darkness on his face was perfectly shaped like a spade. 

Undyne, the brasher one out of the two, spoke first.

"Who the hell are you?" She said is a crisp growl, knowing they might have to actually fight now. 

"I'm...The Bad Guy! I even have my own theme song...It goes like this-" he said as he cartwheeled off the well and landed next to a strangely placed and conveniently placed boombox. 

He coughed out a mixtape labelled "My Theme!" and inserted it into the slot. He giggled in anticipation. 

Undyne and Muffet just stared at this kid blankly and groaned slightly in second hand embarrassment.

He couldn't be serious.

The stereo blasted a chiptune beat. The kid bounced up in shock as if he didn't expect it to be so loud but played it off anyways. He started wagging his fingers to the melody. 

Da Da Da Da! 

DaDaDa Da, Da Da! DaDaDa Da...! 

Da Da Da Da! 

DaDaDa! Da Da! DaDaDa Da...!

Muffet was slightly grooving to the beat. 

Undyne wasn't, infact she felt insulted. 

"Those aren't lyrics..." Undyne said rubbing the bridge of her nose. 

"What?" The kid said in disbelief. 

"You're just saying 'Da Da Da' over and over!" Undyne said correcting his lyricism. 

"Fine...! Lyric writing is really hard." The kid said as he quickly jotted down his next words on a piece of paper he had in his pocket. He then quickly proceeded to continue his song, this time in a speed up melody, almost like rap. 

I'm Lancer, Prince of Spades-!

Tonight I'm gonna have my day-! 

Beep Beep on the bike, on the mic-

Gonna strike-!

Better get out of my way!

Peddle on, till the Lightners are gone-

And then I'm gonna say "Yay"!

...Yay!

Undyne just groaned in uncertainty and uncomfortableness. Muffet was just bopping up and down, she was enjoying his performance. 

Hey there you sweet and clowns-!

Tonight cha'goin' down!

Gonna get the goal-

As I go rollin- through this empty town!

I drop the bombs and like you're tears-

They ain't gonna stop me now! 

Lancer was slowly grooving his way over to Undyne and Muffet. He wasn't a threat, not in the slightest, he was just a kid way over his head. Even so, she felt tense when the kid got closer. They could assume now that his name was Lancer. 

He just got to a foot infront of them and started jabbing thumbs at himself. Muffet was overjoyed by this whole ordeal and started to quietly background sing to his lyrics. Lancer had to angle his body upward by a lot to meet Undyne. He was not even 5'0.

He continued at a slower tempo, like it was time for his chorus. 

Spare...the rod-! And Spoil Me...!

I'm the coolest...in my family...!

I'm....the villain in this tale...

And, your face is getting pale...

He continued to his regular tempo.

In my kingdom you will find-

Nothing's ever gonna shine!

Dare you dare my layers of rhymes?

Undyne face palmed at the fact there was more and groaned harshly now. 

"I'm losing my mind...-" Undyne said before Lancer cut her off. 

I'm the most righteous son!

Dont'cha know I'm number one-!

"Are you done!!" Undyne said irritated..

"Uh no-" Lancer said sharp and quickly to continue back to his song. He coughed out a bike with matching colors, that alone got Undyne to shut up as she tried to piece together this phenomenon. Muffet was humming to herself the melody of the beat.

Beep Beep! Here comes the wheels!

You like wrestling-? I'm a heel! 

You know what? I really feel-

Like we've grown closer today...

You can't stop my evil plans!

Now. I'm gonna. Stand. In your way!

Lancer just hopped infront of Undyne and didn't move. Undyne was slowly getting closer to mutilating a child. 

"Are you just...standing there?" Undyne said building up anger. 

"No...Im just standing here...menacingly!" Lancer said with an evil grin with his tounge out. 

"You could be doing way more evil things right now!" Undyne said for some reason correcting his mannerism, she immediately felt the backlash.

"I like the way you think blue fish lady! Now...I could...pause for the music..." Lancer wrapped her arm around her thighs since her waist since he couldn't reach her neck. He then panned his arm in the distance to signal her to imagine the next set of words he would say. 

Muffet was already intrigued and was vibrantly dancing to the beat. 

Drink...straight from the lake!

Eat someone else's birthday cake!

Since Im a bad guy-

What I want I take...!

Maybe, I could dig hole!

Then dig a bigger hole!

Don't stop me now-

I'm on a roll...!

I'm...the riding Prince of Spades...!

Life's... a game I like to play...!

Coming...up with rhymes is hard...!

Hey! Why don't you pick a card...?

Lancer held up a deck of cards in front of her. Undyne angrily snatched half the deck. She looked at them in disbelief.

"They all say 'Proud Member of The Lancer FanClub?" Undyne said at first in confusion, but then rapidly building up murderous intent.

"I'm so glad to be a fan of you guys, now we are all fans of each other!" Lancer said with an innocent smile. 

"Aren't you supposed to be the bad guy?!!" Undyne said losing patience quick. 

Muffet was still jamming out next to her. 

"Hmm...maybe deep down we are all just...guys!" Lancer said as if reaching an epiphany. Undyne groaned in pain, that was the not message she wanted to portray to him. 

"Thank you for helping me come to this philosophical conclusion..." Lancer said as he rode his bike behind them. They turned around and watch him belt his final chorus. 

Spare...the rod-! And Spoil Me...!

I'm the coolest...in my family...!

I'm...the villain- er Regular Guy...!

I...came up with rhyme on the fly...!

I'm Lancer, Prince of Spades!

Tonight I'm gonna have my day!

Beep Beep! Here comes the wheels-!

You like wrestling? I'm a heel! 

You know what? I really feel- 

Like we'll seen eachother soon- and so-

Farewell!

As Lancer was about to finish his final line, she spun his bike really fast, hitting both of them into the well. Muffet, who was just dancing, was caught off guard and got knocked straight down the well. 

Undyne, was grabbing on by the edge of the fountain, but there was no grip so she was bound to fall. 

"You didn't even rhyme that time!" Undyne said more mad that he didn't complete the rhyme than her situation.

"I'll do better next time!" Lancer said with his signature tongue filled smile.

Undyne eventually lost grip and fell down to the bottomless pit of the well. 

"Aren't you going to finish the chorus..." Undyne said as her voice slowly echoed and trailed off into silence. 

Lancer poked his head into the fountain and yelled. 

"No! Cause I'm evil! I learned nothing whatsoever!" 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Darkness Divides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lengthy chapter! Now you find our heroes...well...divided, as the title suggest. New characters are getting unlocked as more Deltarune plot thickens.

Ralsei and Darlow were ten minutes away from the town. She was hoping that they didn't cause any trouble. The last thing she wanted was to have such a high reputation in the community just for it be banished by Undyne's attitude and Muffet's obsessive eating habits and creepy demeanor.

She had gotten used to Muffet's creepy back handed death threats, because she had been with her long enough to know she was teasing. However, to everyone else that wasn't herself or Undyne, it would make the person chill to the bone in fear. 

"Your friends, the heroes of light, would they be able to beat the Jester if he came back?" Darlow said whipping the leash on the wolves once more. He was eager to converse more with the two other ladies. 

Ralsei shook her head. 

"Even at their strongest with a full vial of soul reactant, they would be slaughtered in seconds by him. The Jester is armageddon itself, ultimate chaos personified. Even stronger than the King. We'd need more years under our belt of ruthless training if we wanted to stand a chance against it." Ralsei said looking into the book, trying to find more about the Jester. He was scarier than he imagined. 

The grin the Jester was depicted to have was the most wicked thing she ever saw. It was most physically ear to ear, it's purple tounge was sharp, his teeth looked like it could cut on a molecular level. It's smile curved in demonic and supernatural ways, just from the depiction on the page, she could feel it's bloodlust. 

Darlow nodded. 

"I see, we just have to pray he doesn't return. The legend of Deltarune doesn't require we fight him. Hopefully fate will save us." Darlow said stoicly. Ralsei was really liking this guy's moxy. 

Over the course of 20 minutes, she had really gotten to care a lot for this man. He had watched his whole battalion die in front of him, watch his home town turn to darkness, and was being told by his saviour that they were almost completely powerless to the enemy. Yet, he still had a grin on his face, he still had hope. 

He was placing his faith into these three strangers because a book said so, he was a believer, he was confident and strong enough to be the ambassador of the light and dark. She adored men like that. 

"Hey...although that may be the case with the Jester, I'm confident Muffet and Undyne are strong enough to beat the others that the King has to offer!" Ralsei said trying to give the man more hope, he needed to hear atleast something good. 

Darlow placed his hand on top of Ralsei's. Ironically, she froze up.

"Heh, you don't need to tell me that princess. I haven't lost a shred of faith on the legends of Deltarune. Nor do I plan to." The man continued to say with a stoic face. 

Ralsei felt unnaturally warmer. She wanted to look at him, more than usual. She wanted to make sure this man was real. 

She got to see a more glossy picture of him, like she got a new lenses and was observing.

He was dark skin toned, his hair was thick but was slit back, the hair connected to his side burns also trailed to becoming his beard. He had black hair and yellow eyes, quite a husky man too. His winter white wolf attire was strapped perfectly around his burly muscle. 

Ralsei just checked off a mental list she never thought she'd use. 

"According to the 'Legend of Deltarune', the Chaos King should have a son, a duke, and an army of armed dark creatures." Ralsei said tracing back to the book. Anything to get her mind of this man. 

Darlow nodded and whipped the leash. 

"Yeah, the duke is a tactician and basically a war general. His puzzles and IQ stems greater than anything this planet holds. His son is depicted to a serious and bloodlust filled tyrant, a perfect heir to his father's throne. The army was said to be so impenetrable that millions would lose to ten of the soldiers in the army with ease." Darlow said.

Ralsei gulped. 

"My friends have this! I'm confident that they are going to have a smooth road ahead of them." Ralsei said sitting upright and faced ahead of her. 

Darlow smiled at that. He had grown to already be attached to this princess. 

(Meanwhile, In the Well)

"Well dearie~ huehuehue, look's like we have a bumpy road ahead of us! Huehuehue~" Muffet said, laughing everytime she hits a stone on the way down the well. 

Undyne and Muffet had been falling for almost ten minutes, they were convinced they were in an infinite loop. To the point where they just struck up conversation as they were falling. 

"Yeah you know, the longer the fall, the less scary it becomes." Undyne said she was falling straight down while crossed legged and arms folded, her hair flapping furiously of the rushing winds of the fall. 

Muffet wasn't falling straight down, for fun she was bouncing along the walls to have fun with the fall atleast. Since her body was rubber, she was able to do this without any repercussions. 

"So Undyne, if there is an bottom, how would you land safely?" Muffet said as her continuous bouncing led her to bump into Undyne. 

She shrugged. 

"If there was a bottom we would've hit it by now, trust me, we're fine. We should start climbing back up and-" Undyne said before smacking hard completely into a side tunnel of the well. She flew into it because of the little push Muffet did when she bumped her. 

"OI UNDYNE!" Muffet said as she continuous falling more down the original hole. She was descending so fast that she could stretch her hands up in time to reach the hole. She was forced down the well. 

After a few more minutes of continuous bouncing, Muffet also air-rolled into a side tunnel. She was seemingly unphased by the impact, but simultaneously, because of the impact, she was pinballing inside of the tiny sub-tunnel. 

"OI! OI! OI!" She screamed as she bounced out of a tunnel into...an open room. It was forest, everything there was pink and magenta. Muffet saw strange creatures patrolling the area, they seemed to look like either slugs or Puzzle pieces that gain sentience.

This place was weird.

She smacked right into the open soil, exploding the dirt and the magenta grass in a large radius. 

Muffet had to pry herself off of the dirt, she had sunken deep. When she did, she was greeted with not so happy faces of the monsters she saw patrolling the area. They were readied with spears. 

These monsters were weired, they were not just slugs, but everything here seem to be spade themed. The shape of their heads, the clothes they were. Their skin was white to the point it was glowing and translucent. They were only a tad bigger than her. 

She had seen magical entities before, but she always thought they weren't real. But these monsters, were made from light that chose the dark side. Ironic. 

Muffet had gotten up and dusted herself with her middle and lower set of arms. While using her top set of arms to point finger guns at them. She winked using her left set of eyes and snickered.

"No hard feelings right fellas?" She said playfully as they raised their spears. She knew it wouldn't work but she thought she'd give it a try.

Just then, the monsters get propelled back, a wave of the magenta and broody red petals brush past her. The monsters then proceeded to crawl away and flee the area. 

Muffet could now see more of this area, it was honestly beautiful for an underground cave system. However, she wasn't sure this was underground anymore, she had felt like she entered another dimension. The roof and ponds were pitch black, like an abyss. Then where was the light source coming from? 

Was this whole area made of magic?!

Muffet felt a hand grasp her upper left shoulder. She turned her head to greet a woman that was around Undyne's height and stature, but it wasn't Undyne. 

It was this purple raptor lady, she had Undyne's physique perfectly, but she seemed to be younger, way younger. She seemed to be still a mid teen. Her hair was a darker shade of purple. This girl's hair was also unkempt and long, it covered her eyes and her sharp hair reach to her shoulder blades. She had a black ripped vest, it was ripped around the sleeves. Underneath was a dark purple shirt that perfectly matched her amethyst purple jeans. She had spike collars around her wrist and black and yellow boots. 

Muffet was already digging her color pallet, as she too was a fan of purple and black. However, what caught her attention the most was two things. 

One, she had an insane murderous intent and aura. 

Two, she had a yellow heart belt around her waist. If memory serves her right... 

"What the hell are you? If you didn't run you are one ballsy Darkner." The purple raptor lady said.

Muffet didn't exactly know what she meant, why was she called a 'what' and not a 'who'? And what is a Darkner?

She fully turned around to this purple lady, she could see that her arms were more toned than she expected. 

She's built like Undyne...that's so cool! And that yellow heart! She's perfect! Muffet thought with glee. 

"I don't know what a Darkner is ma'am, but if anything I want to beat these things too!" Muffet said trying to get on her good side. 

The woman scoffed and walked off. 

"Hey! Ma'am may I get your name?!" Muffet yelled at her way. 

The purple lady turned towards her way looking more irritated.

"What?! I'm busy!" She said rudely. Muffet had felt that sass but chose to get by it. 

"What's your name?" She said with generosity.

"None of your business freak! Now leave me alone." She said as she rudely turned her should away from Muffet in a hunched stride. 

She wasn't going to take that from someone she just met. 

Muffet stretched her arm towards the raptor lady, but the instant the hand was close, as if she knew, the raptor lady in one quick fluid motion, swiped her hand away with the back of the axe and tensed herself. 

"Sneak attacks don't work on me buddy!" The raptor lady said placing her axe on the soil from it's head. She held it to the ground using her left hand while from the blunt end of the handle. Her other had was used to jab a thumb towards herself, almost boasting. 

Muffet giggled.

"Tough one aren't ya?" Muffet said slightly preparing herself to fight. She wasn't entirely convinced this woman truly was this mean. 

The girl propped back up her axe. 

"You're pretty tough too, not being scared..." the pink girl said as she tilted her head back, showing a huge white dot as her spine chilling pupil. She grinned and her teeth were glowing yellow, not because of bad hygienics, but something was causing it to glow yellow. The heart on her belt was glowing too, glowing a warm yellow. 

"Should I try a little harder...!" The girl sad finally prepared for battle, those words would've made anyone back out immediate. However, fear wasn't in Muffet's body. 

Muffet got into a grapple stance, she knew there was no way out of this, but this time, she was having fun. She didn't mind fighting this girl. 

She wanted to see her strength anyways, this was a good way to show it. However, she could tell the purple girl was liking this too, as if she liked braver people. 

"Oh dearie~ I warn you..." Muffet gave her her own flash of her teeth, it was glowing a bright purple from her fangs. Her eyes dilated. "Spider's don't feast until their opponent makes the first move...!" Muffet said with one of her death threats. 

The tension was thick, the winds were rustling the grass and petals of this bloody forest. Her opponent and her share the same talent of having natural survival and animalistic instincts. 

Baring teeth to another animal was considered a fight indicator, like how two kings of the jungle would greet each other before an active bloody battle for supremacy. 

She was already making a good first impression. 

The blades of grass and petals and flowers were chanting their name with each wave. 

"Some shitty spider you are! Heh! You attacked first...if anything that's self defense! And you already have me in your web, it'd be embarrassing if the bug escaped!" The pink lady said propping the axe over her shoulder. 

Muffet giggled a sinister giggle. 

"Heh! Doesn't matter huh...? Name's Susie! And I'll be the last thing you'll ever see!" Susie said as her heart on the belt flew brighter. 

Knowing that she got her name, all she had to do was demonstrate herself towards this woman. Muffet was more of a hit first, ask questions later type of person. She can tell this woman is too. All she had to do was fight her.

She was filled with...

Perserverance!

Susie was filled with...

Justice! 

Muffet jumped at her with her right set of arms cocked back ready for a punch. 

Susie swung her axe to cleave her in half the instant she would get too close. 

(Meanwhile, With Undyne)

"*gasp* *cough cough*...Fuck! That hurt like hell! My back...imma beat the shit of my Muffet next time I see her!!" Undyne said as she sat upright quickly to look at her surroundings. 

She looked around and saw that she was surrounded by cards and poker chips that had really great legs. She was scared, everything here just seemed like a huge casino...and that made her a bit sick just remembering. 

Undyne got up and stretched her back out, but her back was really messed up from the fall, she couldn't stand up completely. She just hugged the wall behind her, it was...solid darkness?! 

Now that Undyne could get a clearer picture of her surroundings, none of this seemed to make logical sense. Why were this place built just to be monsters that resembled a poker game? 

Why was darkness a physical thing? 

Was this place made of magic?! 

After she had that thought, two of the poker chips caught her sneaking along the wall. She couldn't run, that fall really messed up her back. 

Undyne put a finger on her lips as if to tell them to not tell anyone about her presence and not to chase her. She was praying they'd listen to her. 

The poker chips with the extravagant legs looked at each other, then they ran at her with vigor. 

Undyne couldn't fight back, her broken back permitted her from doing more than just walk awkwardly. She tried to summon a spear but the strain she had to do was making the materalization process incredibly slow. 

She widened herself and braced herself for the next impact. 

Just then, a person landed infront of her as if he was observing the entire time and decided now was the right time to intervene. 

She looked at the person, it was a man. He was shorter than her, but taller than Muffet. Around 5'9. He had smooth and long navy blue hair and sickly light blue skin. He had a thick red sword in his right hand. 

She couldn't see any of his front because he faced his back towards her. What she could see was that he seemed to have greaves, gauntlets, and a chestplate on. His pants were just black tights.

With his left hand, he pointed a finger gun at the poker chip, as if that was his way of initiating a fight. He readied his sword. 

As if he was a main character, when he did that, wind mystically blew on his little shoulder cape that was then visible to her. His hair flew in the wind too. 

With a swing of his sword, both of the chips were rendered immobilized. They collapsed, as both had been cut in half vertically. Although, there was no blood or plastic from inside them. It was just darkness, then they faded away into sparkles and light. 

What is this place?! She thought to herself. 

The other chips and sentient poker equipment looked his way. He readied his sword. 

Undyne felt completely useless in this situation, she hated this feeling. But her back didn't allow her to do anything besides watch. 

"Hey dork! I had it under control!" Undyne belted to the man who saved her. 

The man turned around as if he was looking at her at a more calm, unrelated note. 

"My name...is Kris...yours ma'am" Kris said with anxiety. She could tell that this guy doesn't talk much. She could atleast give him something. 

"Hmph...it's Undyne, dont'cha forget it! Now what the hell is this place!" Undyne said growing impatient at the sentient poker pieces getting closer. 

Kris just looked at her a nodded. He paused for a while before speaking. 

"I'm guessing Lancer sent you down here...?" He said as he refocused his attention to a poker chip that was diving at him. He sliced it in two before looking back at her for a reply.

She was so angry just at the name Lancer that she didn't even want to begin explaining her rage. 

"Yeah! That asshat knocked us down a well after singing his stupid dumb theme!" Undyne said trying to stand up straight but failing miserably because the pain in her back was too much. She slouched again, only getting angrier. 

"I don't know-" he sliced another poker chip, this one tried a kick this time. "I thought his theme sounded pretty cool..." 

Undyne however did have enough energy to facepalm. 

"Oh! Of course! He sings it to everyone! Do you know a way out of here, I'm trying to look for my captain-" Undyne grunted before a diamond with wings shot beams of light at her. 

Kris intervened and deflected it back to the diamond bird. It blew up instantly. 

"...thanks!" Undyne said begrudgingly.

"I'm looking for one too...I don't know who your captain, but I'm kinda looking for my friend...so uh, I don't know...wanna team up...? You don't have to if you want to...I'd understand." Kris said looking down at the ground. 

God! He's pathetic! She thought humorously. 

"Sure dude, but the fall from the well broke my back, you wouldn't happen to be a chiropractor would you?" Undyne said almost desperately, she really wanted to murder everything right now.

Kris shook his head. 

"I'm afraid I'm only 16...I have no experience..." Kris said turning to deflect another diamond shaped bird's attack. 

That's what 16 looks like?! Am I that old? I'm only 19! She said to herself before realizing anyways that her question was stupid. 

He was a decent swordsman, she hadn't seen feats on his strength, but he was fast enough to react to light, so she knew he was a decent fighter. She'd figure she might as well have this guy help her find Muffet. 

"Sure, I'll team up with ya. But I'm not sure how useful I'll be." She said pointing at her back. 

Kris looked at her back and held up his finger like he had a plan. He held out his hand, and floating above his palm a red heart symbol appeared. 

Wait! This dude is a Determination soul user?! Mr. Antisocial?! She thought furiously. 

His Determination brought out her Kindness soul. Her soul was cracked. What did that mean?!

Kris' soul siphoned into hers and the crack dissapeared. Some of his Determination was used up, his heart symbols was only 70% full and Undyne's was 60% full. 

What did he just do...? Is this an indicator of our health...? If that's the case then that fall must've been more devastating than I thought. Granted I did land back and head first after a fifteen minute fall when I had my guard down...actually scratch that. I should've died. Must mean my training isn't going to waste! Undyne thought as she fist pumped the air. 

Kris looked at her awkwardly. 

She blushed. 

Kris sharply turned around to the incoming swarm of poker chips, he readied his sword. 

"I used up some of my health to restore yours...you're pretty strong Undyne. I would've never guessed that someone like you would bare kindness..." Kris said while still facing the incoming poker chips. 

"Hey, thanks kid-! Wait! You calling me mean! I'll kill you!" Undyne said as she too noticed the wave of magic based lifeforms. 

Undyne placed her hand widely on his chest, signaling him to step back. He looked at her puzzled. 

"You got to do some work, it's my turn!" She said she dashed towards the nearest chip, the chip looked frightened as it tried to halt. Undyne bearhugged and jumped in the air, a couple good meters above ground. She then suplexed the chip back down to the ground, uplifting the terrain below the upcoming wave, launching them in the air. 

Kris was in awe, how could someone bare this much incredible base and physical power?

What was her captain like?!

Undyne snapped her fingers and a perfect number of spears appeared in the air infront of each of the enemies present that was still in the air. She snapped again and each of the spears penetrated their intended target, clearing the room instantly. 

Kris put away his sword.

Undyne jogged up to him. 

"How'd I do?" She said knowing the answer but wanted to hear it. 

"Phenomenal." He said giving a thumbs up. 

"Now..." She lifted her eyepatch revealing her gaping eye socket. She bent down to reach his height condescendingly and gave a wide smile of suppressed anger. 

Kris felt uneased.

"You are going to tell me- E v e r y t h i n g about what is going on here. Starting with what is this place, why is it here, what are you and your friend doing here, what does being in here mean, and what do we do from here. If you don't answer any of these, I will most literally snap on the first thing in front of me...that mean's you." She repositioned the eye-patch back on her eye-socket. 

"Now get to speaking, as you can see, from my disposition right now, I don't have any room for Patience." Undyne growled. 

Kris gulped. He had seen many things in these depths, but never anything of this women's calibre. He'd hate to fight her so he spoke.

(Meanwhile, At Yetera Town) 

"Would you like some tea Mr. Lancer?" Ralsei said giggling. 

"Ooh! Yes please Ms. Ralsei!" Lancer said as he immediately chugged the cup she just poured for him despite how hot it was. 

Darlow was the third member of this 'tea party'. They had just spotted Lancer writing more lyrics for his song before spotting them. He asked for advice on the lyrics and Ralsei gave him tips. More friendly talk later, now here they were, calmly discussing over tea. 

"Um, Princess Ralsei..." Darlow said to his saviour in disbelief. 

"Yes Darlin- I mean Darlow?" Ralsei said smoothly. 

"Lancer is the uh...King's son." Darlow said trying to get her to get the urgency of Lancer's company and position calmly. 

Ralsei nodded. 

"Oh? Okay. Yeah, yeah, I got it-" Ralsei said slowly pouring her own cup before surprise attacking Lancer with a splash in the eyes with hot tea. 

"Ah pain! It hurts-!" Lancer said as he was rolling around in the snow trying to get the burning sensation off him.

Ralsei stood over him tapping her forearm with newly found Courage. 

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here-" Ralsei said before Darlow place his hand widely over her chest, telling her to stop. 

"I'll do the interrogation from here." He said with confidence, she completely gave in to his words and let him do his thing. 

He readied his throat. 

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face around here!" Darlow said boldly and stoicly. Ralsei was just behind him being a hype-man. 

Lancer was rubbing snow in his face to get the burning to stop.

"I'm never drinking tea again...I'll only drink hot leaf stew." Lancer said muffled into the snow. 

Darlow pick him up by his spade shaped head. Lancer could only give him a limp body goofy grin with with blue tongue hanging out. 

"Where are the two heroes of light?" Darlow said with a stern and deep voice. Ralsei was just behind him air punching Lancer, she was trying to help be intimidating. Lancer started snorting.

"I'm funny to you aren't I?!" Darlow said cocking back a punch. 

"...Funny looking-?" Lancer said before Darlow punched him in the gut. Lancer skidded across the snow like a rock across a lake. He then smacked right on the well. 

"Am I funny...n-now..." Darlow said as he heard childlike sobs coming from Lancer. He felt immediate backlash and remorse. 

Ralsei stopped her energy too, it was too replaced with remorse and guilt. 

Ralsei tugged on Darlow's coat timidly.

"...Go apologize." Ralsei said still tugging his coat. Darlow looked at her flustered.

"P-Princess Ralsei please, this is the Chaos King's son! He was said to be vicious and tyrant-like." He said in a fit of confusion.

"As Princess of Dark, I command you to apologize...!" She said hoping her authority would work. And it did. Darlow swallowed his pride for her and walked towards Lancer begrudgingly. 

I can get used to this power. Ralsei thought. 

"Look little man, I'm sorry, I just have a lot of pent up aggression against your father..." Darlow said immediately realizing that his apology just felt like more of a self defense statement than a apology. 

Lancer was still crying, he was a kid afterall.

Ralsei went up to Lancer and crouched beside him. 

"Sorry for my friend, he didn't mean it, he was just trying give you a human style high five...it's okay kiddo, I got some cookies for you!" Ralsei said bringing out her inner mother. 

Lancer slowly stopped sobbing. 

"Are...a-are they chocolate chip?" Lancer said. 

"They're spider cookies?" Ralsei said unsurely, Muffet never told them the ingredients. 

"Oven baked or stove top?"

"Oven baked."

"Are the spider fillings shaped like mini spiders with a web in the middle?" 

"There's a tiny spider and the web spans the entire cookie."

"*sob* That'll have to do..." finished Lancer as she snatched the cookie from her and devoured it. 

Ralsei petted his head. 

How did that work?! The princess works in mysterious effective ways! I was a fool to question her... Darlow thought.

Lancer was brought back to his energetic self.

"Do you feel better champ?" Ralsei said giving Lancer a closed eye smile. 

"I do!" He said returning the smile. 

"I'm glad you feel bett-" Darlow uttered before getting cut off by Lancer. 

"Shut it meanie!" Lancer said pouting.

"Where are the heroes of light buddy? They're my friends!" Ralsei said motherly trying to milk information from him. 

"Which ones?" Lancer said biting into another cookie.

"Uh...the two that came here. The people capable of traversing the tree of darkness" Ralsei said seemingly being more specific.

Lancer stopped eating the cookies. 

"Like I said, which ones? Four people have entered so far." Lancer said nonchalantly.

Darlow and Ralsei flinched in confusion and surprised, they were choking on the air.

"W-what you mean four?! Only three, including me, are said to be able to stop the reign of the Cha...bad guy, of the bad guy!" Ralsei said with her confusion growing in hysteria.

Lancer shrugged.

"I don't know, so far your two friends, and two other people are down there. I don't know what they're doing, haven't seen them in a while. They said that wanted to have a 'talk's with my dad. So I let them down there, my dad probably invited visitors for dinner that day!" Lancer said like a proud little kid. 

"Although...I haven't seen my dad in months! He told me that I was a... 'liability'- whatever that means! And that I shouldn't come back until he kicks the bucket! So here I am!" Lancer said more proud than he should. 

"What a shitty father..." Darlow said really absorbing his words. 

"Wait," Ralsei uttered, "What about the Legend of Deltarune?!" She said still in hysteria.

"I don't know, I couldn't read anything with the letters on them, but on the ones with pictures of the book I saw that there was a part where the people were holding their own hearts! My dad says that he hopes I can do the same some day...I've been practicing, and sometimes he tries to do it himself!" Lancer said, again, a little more proud than he should. 

"Damn, I'm getting second hand repressed memories." Darlow said still soaking in his words.

Ralsei got to thinking, if what he said is true, than that means that it only depicted people who can actively control their souls can enter. So the other two people that first came...were the actual legends of Deltarune! 

Her brain started to twirl, then that means that Muffet and Undyne were never part of the prophecy, the predictions were out of whack. So if the finally image is true, that a fourth person was supposed to join them...it means that one person...out of the four in the the tree right now...was going to die.

She, herself, was safe cause she was the only defined one making it through. Everyone else, it's a free for all. 

Ralsei shook Lancer. 

"Take me to your dad! I wish to speak with him!" She said trying to prevent anyone from dying, she wanted everyone down there to live to the end, whoever's the other two people were, they didn't deserve to fight and die doing what's right. 

Lancer scratched his chin. 

"I kinda forgot where he is currently...but I can give it a try...but I'm not bringing Mr. Meanie...not that he'd be able to come anyways!" He said sticking his tongue out at him. 

Ralsei turned to Darlow timidly. 

"I'm sorry sir, it looks like this is where we part ways..." She said with actual sadness. She actually like this guy. 

"And, I'm not quite sure what power the Choas King brings...but I'll try my best to cut it off at the source...I'll save your town." Ralsei said trying not to be scared. 

Darlow got down to her height and held her hands politely. 

"I have no doubt that you'll be able to free us all...please come back to me princess." Darlow said stoicly. 

Ralsei blushed madly, this guy was hitting everything on her checklist. 

Darlow had tilted his head downward to wish her a farewell. Then...he felt a small peck on his head. 

Did the princess just...?

He looked up, but Lancer had already drove away with Ralsei on the back of the bike's seat. They were headed for the tree in the middle of the island.

Ralsei covered her face entirely in her hat squealing.

"Why did I do that?! I had only met him for about an hour! Am I really that shallow?!" She shrieked into her hat. 

Lancer just hummed his theme along the ride there. 

"The dark divides people...but can people of light bring them back together?" Lancer thought out loud. 

"What?" Ralsei questioned 

"Nothing Ms. 'R'" Lancer chortled as he rode his bike to the tree of darkness. The entrance of the divding darkness.


	19. Drawing The Short End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Yet Darker

It was quiet, well, it was forcefully quiet. 

Undyne tried sparking conversation with the teen, but he wouldn't do more than nod or shake his head. So she had to minimize her questions and her format of it. 

She had learned a lot from him however. She had learned that they weren't in the well anymore. They had broken into the tree. One of the roots of it. 

The tree itself was made out of dark magic, making everything solid darkness. The tree could only be passed through by someone with a righteous soul. 

Undyne knew what that part meant, anybody who was well versed with their soul was able to roam freely in the tree. Kris had told her that the tree's roots were dragging in the other islands around the East Blue together, and eventually every island on the planet. 

After it would combine all the islands into one pangaea, the roots would completely spread itself throughout the terrain, slowly turning this world into eternal darkness. 

Undyne knew how serious this was now. 

He then lightly skimmed the 'Legend of Deltarune' to her. Basically giving her a summary of the people involved the people who will save the tree from doing so. Undyne had also came to the conclusion that it means that one of them, assuming it was talking about herself, Muffet, Ralsei, Kris, and his friend, that one of them won't make it out alive. 

She tried to ignore that thought. 

She also began to try and imagine the strength that the Duke and the Chaos King possess. Hopefully they would be enough to overpower him. Kris did say that his friend was well roundedly stronger than him, so she figured that maybe the five of them would have a chance. 

However, she had a few more questions. 

"Hey uh, dude. How did you and your friend get here?" Undyne said hopefully trying to get an answer out of him. 

They have been walking down a dark tunnel for about 15 minutes straight, according to Kris, the path should lead them back to the darkened town that resides under the tree. 

Silence went by. She sighed as she was disappointed that this guy barely wanted to speak. 

"...We were brought here by the Revolutionary Army...my mom is the first in command..." Kris said still walking straight ahead with his constant face of neutral displeasement that Undyne hated. She just hated this guy in general, not his strength or appearance, his personality. 

Wait! Did he say his mom is the leader of the Revolutionary Army?! That would mean his mom is Toriel!! She has a bounty of $22,500,000,000 and is deemed the worlds most wanted woman! Undyne thought radically. 

She continued as if that fact barely bothered her. 

"Heh! So what's the objective here? How do we stop this stupid abyssal magical tree?" Undyne said before Kris turned a sharp head to her, she paused. 

He held up one finger. 

"First, we have to cut off all of the roots that are branching to the islands and dragging them." He said with confidence this time, she could atleast see he was serious about his job and role. 

He held up two fingers. 

"We have to break the fountain that powers this tree, if we don't then it doesn't matter if we break the roots or not, it'll grow back instantly the next day." He said with even more gusto than he previous statement. Undyne felt his vibe now. 

He held up theee fingers. 

"The Chaos King will want to battle with us afterwards, we don't know how strong he is but we fight anyways." He said with his Determination slightly peering out of his chest. He really took this seriously. Undyne got pumped up, she got to kick ass afterall! 

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?! Let's run!" Undyne said ready to go kick this guy's ass. 

However, Kris stopped her with his sword. 

"The Chaos King controls the reality within this tree, he actively changes the rooms when he has nothing else to do. Rushing ahead won't get us anywhere, but as long as we keep a low profile, we should be able to get through this smoothly." He said, practically ordering her. 

This kid was no older than she was, but Undyne knew that his experience made him a man. The way he spoke, he spoke with tacit authority, like how a man should. 

She respected that. 

"Fine. So, this seems like a easy mission right? I mean, there isn't anything down here that is so powerful that we'd falter right?" Undyne said before looking at the sickly and troubled face on Kris. 

"Uh...dude?" Undyne said trying to snap him back to his senses. 

He held up a finger. 

"If. If! At any point. Whatsoever. The Chaos King calls upon his Jester. Forget the mission, we leave! No debate. We. Leave! And if at any point. Whatsoever. We see him at all! We leave. Immediately." Kris said seemingly petrified of this Jester guy.

Undyne usually wasn't scared of anyone, however, just mentioning the guy almost made her lose consciousness. Like she got second hand overwhelmed.

From that alone she knew. That the Jester guy is someone they are not fighting anytime soon.

"U-um, where is it currently?" Undyne said while slightly sweating of nervousness.

Kris turned around and started walking again, she followed him. 

"...he is in the Grand Line spreading Chaos for the Chaos King. Like a diplomat." Kris said with slight relief that he was decently far away from them.

Great! Now we have to deal with chaos clown when we get to the Grand Line! Undyne thought in fear and annoyance. 

More minutes of silence went by. It was kind of awkward. 

"...So...how did you and your friend split up?" Undyne said finding any way of conversation while traversing the cave.

"...There was a trap door that I didn't see...she saved me but fell in herself. I believe she is in the floor below us, that I don't know how to get access to...the fountain is on the deepest floor, which is about two floors below where she is right now." Kris said rubbing his chin in thought. 

Undyne materialized a red bident just to make herself feel more safe and to illuminate the way around them as they walked. 

"Not to be a debbie-downer, but what makes you think she is still alive?" Undyne said trying not to get on his bad side. 

"Because...she has a staggering amount of Justice...so much so...that I can feel her soul through the walls of this place...actually, she is with someone else currently." Kris said flicking his head at the ground, in the direction where he was sensing the souls. It seemed to be below them in a room slightly to the left of them. 

"Hey. Your friend. Does she seem have a will to Persevere?" Kris said while giving a soft glance at Undyne. 

She knew the answer all too well. 

"Yeah? What about it?" Undyne said quick and sharply. 

"Hm...they seem to be fighting." He said calmly, like that wasn't a problem. 

Undyne flinched at that response.

"W-what?! We should stop it!" Undyne said glancing around the cave to try and find a way towards where they were. There wasn't any. 

"There's no point. If we make too much noise of a ruckus, the Chaos King will just put in a circle. We just have to trust their Perseverance and Justice to not go too far." Kris said before walking again. 

Undyne wanted to argue, but sadly, she couldn't. She swallowed her pride and followed him. She finally saw a blue light up ahead and the outline of town buildings. 

Atleast they were getting closer. 

(Meanwhile, with Muffet and Susie)

"GUM GUM! SPIDER MISSILE!" Said Muffet as she propelled herself towards Susie with all six of her arms. 

Susie was strong enough to withstand the pressure and impact of the attacking, using the wooden mid-section of the axe to block her head from hitting her stomach. 

The purple raptor girl bunted Muffet off her and went for a horizontal strike that was powered by her swinging the axe around while spinning on her heels. 

The spider girl girl bent backwards to avoid the axe and followed up with a back flip. Susie stopped her attack. Immediately after completing the flip, Muffet stretched back and shot her upper and middle section hands at Susie at a monstrous force. 

"GUM GUM! QUADRA PISTOL!" Muffet roared as the punches followed each other in a square pattern. 

Both of them were enjoying this. 

Susie smoothly dodged all four of her punches blitzed towards her, reading her axe to toss. 

Muffet retracted her arms and prepared for her strike to find a way to either block or counter it. 

Susie tossed her axe at the spider girl. Muffet side stepped, and lunged at the dino girl. She stretched back all six of her arms to prepare her Spider Rocket attack. However, she saw Susie get enveloped in her soul like it was a yellow fire around her. Susie bared her teeth and smiled. 

"Attacking when the person's attack isn't done yet? What kind of Justice is that?!" Susie said with a slight cackle. She slowly lifted her hand and channeled all of her Justice into her right hand. She positioned it to where Muffet's Spider Rocket was going to connect. 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER ROCKET!!" Muffet screamed as her six arms shot towards her opponent furiously. It terms of all around damage, Spider Rocket was her most damaging move in her arsenal. The fact that she was planning to block it with her hand was a silly endeavor.

However, when the attack hit her hand. It seemed to do absolutely nothing. Susie chuckled as she raised her hand to Muffet's face who was still in disbelief.

"Justice Form Number 2: Painful Retribution!" Susie said with a voice that was a combination of angry and confident.

Just as she said that, from her hand, hit Muffet with a blunt force...that she felt for some reason, that was the double the force of her own attack. As if she was hitting herself.

Muffet's head rocked back so hard she almost was decapitated, her next being rubber prevented that, however, she was still propelled backwards to get immediately clothes-lined by the wooden middle of Susie's axe. Muffet flopped on the ground, but because of the force of the attack prior she just started rolling on the ground before smacking into the physical darkness on the other side of the room. 

The magenta and crimson petals and grass was derooted along her flight path. When Muffet came into contact with the wall, blood surfaced from her mouth. She was dazed. 

Regardless, she got up. 

"Heh, that's what my attacks feel like, huh dearie?" Muffet said getting more excited and pumped. She hasn't been this excited to fight someone ever since she fought Undyne for the first time. She started to see a lot of similarities between Susie and Undyne. She was making a really good first impression. 

Susie laughed at her comment. 

"I guess so! I would much rather not want to get hit by any of your attacks." Susie said levering he axe over he left shoulder. 

Muffet wiped the blood from her mouth and cracked her fingers. 

"So, let me get this straight dearie~ your mastery of Justice allows you to nullify any attack and shoot it back at two times the strength at the opponent. While ultimately costing nothing on your end?" Muffet said stretching, seeing as how this person was stronger than she thought. 

"Upon many things...yes, that move in particular does that. However, I'll humor you spider girl, that move does indeed drain most of my Justice." She said brandishing her axe again to re-engage in the duel. 

Muffet giggled a sinister giggle. One that if a person was caught in the middle of the night by it, they'd soil their pants. 

"Muffet. Name's Muffet!" Muffet said getting into a grappler stance. 

Susie grinned, showing her teeth again. Muffet did the same in return. 

"So Muffet! Let's raise the stakes!" Susie said before striking the ground in a vertical slash, causing a yellow after-slash to beam straight towards Muffet. 

She easily cartwheeled around it and started sprinting towards her. 

Drats! That was the last of my Justice...it was worth a shot! Thought Susie as she chathed at her in response. 

Muffet skipped in the air while twisting her body, extending her leg out so that it acted as a horizontal whip attack. 

The speed in which she swung her leg at, was too fast for Susie to physically avoid. So Susie just prepared to parry the axe with the lumbar of her axe. 

The spider grinned as her leg wrapped around Susie instead of swipe. Before long, her whole leg restrained Susie from moving. 

"Ah! What the hell! You Devil Fruit holders are bullshit!" Susie said as Muffet retracted her body to where the restrained Susie was. Muffet then giggled again in her face. 

"Watch your mouth!" The spider girl said as she stretched her head back to the other side of the room. The elastic tension on her neck was super tensed. 

Susie knew what she was doing and tried to squirm out of her bind. But the spider girl's elastic grip and force around her body was stronger than her at the moment. 

"My best friend is a Devil Fruit user!" Muffet said as she shot her head from the back of the room to Susie's snout. 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER GONG!" Muffet said as Susie's body rag dolled the same way Muffet's did earlier. Except this time the opposite way. When Susie smacked against the wall, blood escaped from her mouth too. 

She was angry at this, but excited that with someone this strong, she doesn't have to hold back.

Susie looked to her right and saw the monsters that she swatted away earlier, she growled at them with her insanely deep voice and sharp teeth. 

The monsters ran away through a latch that led to the floor below. 

Great! That brings me one floor closer to this stupid fountain! Susie thought to herself. 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER SHOTGUN!" This immediately alerted Susie and rolled on the wall away from the incoming six fisted attack. Muffet's six fist smacked against the wall with a force that shook the room. 

Susie got up mad. 

"Attacking me by surprise will never work!" She started to emit her yellow aura again. 

"If it's a move so unjustly, then it'll never reach me! My sense of Justice and injustice is too powerful!" Susie said almost snarling at her. 

Muffet retracted her arms. 

"So is my will to Persevere!" Muffet said running at her again. 

"You get to be the first to witness my newest attack dearie~ get ready!" Muffet said interlocking her fingers together except for one hand. She started to use some of her Perseverance. 

Susie chuckled. 

"Behold mine too! Justice Form Number One: Interstellar Karma!" Susie exclaimed while all of her justice formed into a ball in her right hand. 

They were both ready to completely destroy each other with their last move. Prior to this, they've been fighting for about twenty minutes. They always traded blows with each other. No matter how deadly it may seem, this was just a friendly way of greeting each other. They both knew that. 

Before they could get to use their attacks some giant mass blocked both of them from using it. 

"There'll be no such thing!" Said this giant fat man that appeared in front of them. 

Muffet and Susie froze in shock and fear, but it was too late. This man was a shadowy figure standing at a whopping 10"0. 

With his enormous hands, he grabbed both of them by their heads quickly and smashed them together. Susie and Muffet were dazed by this, both of them retracting their attacks. 

The man seem to wear light blue gloves. Muffet could get a better glimpse of him because she was less dazed. Physical attacks were greatly nullified by her. 

This man looked exactly like Lancer...! 

Wait was this?! 

Before either of them could speak, he tossed both of them into the hidden latch in the corner that Susie saw earlier. They fell right through and into an even darker room. 

There was just a box and a button...

(Meanwhile, with Lancer and Ralsei)

Lancer got to the base of the tree of darkness. 

"This is where the big boys of the tree of darkness enter!! Me being one of them!!" Lancer said unrivaled energy. She pat him on the head.

"So, your father is in here?" Ralsei said still admiring the height of the tree. 

Lancer rubbed his chin. 

"Nah! He's somewhere in here, we have to actively look!" Lancer said making an opening into the tree. 

Ralsei kinda hoped it would be that easy. Most of her knew it wasn't but she can still dream. 

She sighed and walked into the eternal room of darkness. 

Once Lancer closed the way behind them it was pitch black in the room. 

"Hey Lancer uh...I can't see." Ralsei said hoping he had a solution. 

"Don't worry Ms. Goat Lady! I have something that'll 'brighten' your day!" He said smugly as he stuck out his tongue that immediately acted as a powerful lantern throughout the darkness. Everything there was still solid darkness, but a spiral staircase up and down were available. 

Ralsei thought about the layout of the tree. 

"What's upstairs?" She told Lancer in curiosity. 

"Upstairs is the room where the Jester used to live! Now he's gone! So it's unoccupied. His toys were scary!" Lancer said walking towards the downstairs part. She followed him. 

"I could imagine." She thought out loud. 

Lancer just kept humming his theme as they descended down the stairwell. The more down the stairs they went, the more Ralsei got to really wrapping her mind around the tree's composition. 

It was truly made out of darkness, the caster in charge of this place wasn't anyone to scoff at. The fight against his father was going to be a twisted one. 

Wait! Does Lancer really believe that everyone that comes down here really wants to 'talk' to his father? He didn't read the book so he doesn't know that we are ultimately here to kill his father...I'll try and break it to him later... Ralsei thought before descended more down the stairwell with Lancer's constant melodic humming. 

Lancer stopped humming after awhile. 

"Hey. Ralsei. I like ya! You're pretty cool. That cookie hit the spot. Give the chef my condolences!" Lancer said with an innocent and goofy tone and smile. 

This shattered Ralsei's heart. 

"Listen...Lancer...I uh, um...y-your father uh-" Ralsei tried to explain to him the end result of everyone being here. 

"We are here!" Lancer said, interrupting her. Ralsei flinched at his subtleness, then she finally saw a new ray of color from infront of her. It was a meadowland...underneath a tree and surrounded by darkness. 

How was anything growing there?! 

Ralsei just summed it up to be that everything around and under the tree was entirely made out of magic. Which, wouldn't be a complete stretch. 

The grass was purple, just like on her ship. The trees were orange, and lively with purple wood. 

Lancer gestured his hand towards the terrain. 

"The people that was guarding here are probably down at the lower levels trying to suppress the foreign invaders! A.K.A your friends!" Lancer exclaimed.

"My dad has domain over this...domain! He can warp the settings and rooms of the tree's roots! All we have to do is wait here and he'll come soon!" He said with a bounce to his words. He sat plump on the ground and startled playing with his feet. 

He's so innocent, he doesn't have a single evil bone in his body. Ralsei thought. 

"So I guess we'll just wait here. What is this place called by any chance?" She was really curious about the logic behind this place. 

"Oh! This is the Field of Hopes and Dreams!" Lancer said with pride and dazzle. 

Ralsei couldn't believe it. 

Her ship, was all made out of materials from this place...how did that make sense! The ship was made years before the tree existed! 

Lancer, as if reading her mind, answered her gripe. 

"This tree's magical abilities transcend time and space...some say that everytime this tree is derooted, it carries everything with it into another timeline! Most of the beings from here are from an alternate timeline...but I was created in this one." Lancer said with a bucket of information that Ralsei didn't know his childlike brain could understand. 

So...my ship was made from an alternate timeline...? Ralsei considered. 

"Do you mind telling me the layout of this place?" Ralsei said trying her best to squeeze information out of him. 

Lancer tapped his index finger on the ground trying to think. 

"Hmm, right now we are on the first floor. Just recently my dad shifted the rooms. This is usually the second floor. Below us should be the Darkner Town. Which usually is the first floor. Then below that is the third floor, which is The Forest, that's where most of the guards should be stationed right now. Along the fourth floor should be Rouxls Kaard's puzzle dungeon. That's the only floor that doesn't change because Rouxls Kaard is his own special dark entity!" Lancer said as Ralsei was trying to jot all that down. 

Alright, this Rouxls Kaard guy should be the Duke. Ralsei jotted down in her memory log. 

"Then theres the fifth and final floor. That's where the fountain is, but before that is the King's room! My dad's room! So no matter what, they are forced to meet him!" Lancer said with a glee he probably shouldn't have. 

Ralsei memorized all of that. She honestly couldn't believe the King had this much power. 

Lancer started playfully ripping the blades of grass from the soil one by one. 

"If the heroes of light wanted to successfully win this ordeal. They'd have to break all four extended roots that are leeching off other islands. Then they'd have to quickly destroy the fountain to stop the tree than after that...I don't know! We'll probably gave dinner together, I'm hungry!" Lancer said only seemingly half enlightening. 

Ralsei gulped. 

"Do you know where are my friends and the other two people?" Ralsei said seeming more concerned for her friends than usual.

"Hmm, the fish lady and the blind kid are in the second floor! And the spider lady and the dino lady are in the fourth floor with Rouxls Kaard!! Judging by their life force...they are all halfway dead!" Lancer said with, again, more jubilee than he should. 

Ralsei's eyes dilated in shock. She gulped and almost choked on her own spit. Her mind started racing, how did they get split up! How are they all already wounded. 

We really drew the short end of the stick! Ralsei thought.


	20. What Makes A Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the darkest chapters I've written so far. Enjoy at your own leisure.

Kris and Undyne peered into the Darkner Town, it's inhabitants seemed non-friendly but also non-hostile. The inhabitants looked like true monsters, being made either out of blinding light or too darkened to even be registered as a being. Everything about this place reeked bad news. 

They cautiously entered the town, as they had nowhere else to traverse to. 

"So uh, how long do we have to stay here?" Undyne said trying her best to avoid eye contact with the people there. 

Kris just kept walking straight ahead through the broad road of the darkened town, the only thing illuminating their way was the glowing light blue decor that appeared as street lights and shingles. 

"Just...don't look any of them in the eyes..." said Kris with his casual nonchalant and laid back voice. 

"Easy for you to say, heh. Your hair covers your eyes, well, it's only half as hard for me. I only have one eye!" Undyne and Kris both started to have a good laugh about it. 

Undyne had quickly changed her mind about this guy, maybe he had caught her at a bad time orinigally. She had felt bad about her attempt at threatening earlier for information. 

"Hey, dude...Sorry about earlier, it's just that the fall and my back. Plus the blue Lancer guy that knocked me down after getting my guard down...I was just really aggravated at the whole thing you know?" Undyne said scratching the back of her head. 

Kris just raised his palm to her as she kept walking, signaling her to stop talking. 

"It's alright, no one is happy to be down here. Not even my partner...you know...you remind me a lot like her, just more mature and refined." Kris then put his hand away and back to straddling the handle of his sheathed sword that was tucked on his waist on his right side. 

"Really? Heh. Well, you don't remind me at all about my captain, my friend that's down here with yours. She is a lot more brash and ballsy, she only thinks when it's about fighting or money or morals." Undyne then proceeded to walk his her hands behind her head in a casual way. The more they talked, the more she was less frightened about this place. 

Although they were both at around half their usual health and stamina, she still felt much safer just talking out her pains and gripes with this guy. He was a good listener. 

"Really? Well uh...thanks. I assume you guys are pirates, am I wrong?" Kris tried to say it without implying that he was afraid or disliked pirates, because he didn't, but his awkwardness might imply that in his voice. 

"Yeah! We just started about two and half weeks ago I believe. We've been through a lot recently, fighting Navy Captains, fighting soon-to-be Warlords, almost getting completely pressed by Vortanya. Life has been strange." Undyne said with almost the same calm demeanor as he had been. Kris wasn't the least bit surprised. 

"Ah! I'm glad to be in capable hands then. I've been in charge of doing this hero thing ever since my brother was forcefully removed from his title. Susie, my friend, just does this with me because she wants to escape her life at home and vent on it by destroying and killing evil monsters. She has it rough at home." Kris didn't falter in his steps as he said all of that, Undyne was amazed. This Susie girl that's with Muffet, she'd like to know more about her. 

"If you don't mind me asking...what did she have to go through at home?" Undyne tried to squeeze out that information, more out of concern than trying to nosy. 

Kris, however, didn't say anything. 

He sighed and kept walking in silence. 

The town's people slowly back away as they felt the new vibe Kris and Undyne had. It wasn't bloodlust, but a level of seriousness and readied tension that it made them weak just to look at. 

Undyne knew what that had meant...instead of sympathy, she felt empathy. 

Kris spotted a staircase near the end of the town that spiraled down into a purple and crimson room. He tilted his head towards the staircase to indicate to Undyne that their next move is heading down. 

Undyne nodded swiftly and walked behind him as they began the descended. She had expected more confrontation from the townspeople, although she had understood that Kris was trying to knock this out of the way as soon as possible. The more time they waste, the more the Chaos King gets to expand, so they had to avoid any confrontation that they can. She admired his hustle. 

Once they began going down the long spiral down Kris sighed.

"I...didn't want to say it around those people..." Kris uttered solemnly. 

Undyne grunted in assurance.

"It's alright dude, I get it." Undyne closed her eye, ready to imagine what he might about to say. 

"You see, I came from a loving home. Well, half family...I was adopted by Toriel at a young age, around five. I had a older brother that loved me, and a younger sister that looked up to me and my brother...but Susie...her household. Was only filled with hurt...I wouldn't have believed it until I saw it myself..." Kris just stopped walked and sat on the steps. 

Undyne stopped too, she didn't question it and just propped herself on the wall with her eye closed and arms crossed. She had her back to the wall with one leg keeping her angled on the wall. 

"You see..." Kris began.

************************************

Kris said goodbye to his loving mother and two siblings. His family consisted of a goat woman, a goat older brother, and a human younger sister. He always appreciated the heart his mother had, to do something like that.

He was off to meat his friend Susie, they were both born and raised on the same island but only met each other during highschool. 

They orinigally hated each other...well, Susie Susie orinigally hated him. Until that one day where they were forced to be together in detention afterschool. Both of them weren't necessarily good willed students, it pained them to even just do homework.

Kris decided to spark up a conversation with her and suggested that they'd make fun of the heroes in these children's books. Susie, looking for a way to vent agreed with him for once, she thought it might be fun. Like that, they bonded over joke and joke, getting a real feel of each other's character. 

They'd then picked up this book called "The Legend of Deltarune", and instead of making fun of it...they were enthralled. As if that book called out to them, they read the whole book together in silence. They couldn't finish the whole book, because they heard the teacher about to come back from the hall to tell them that their detention was over. So Susie tucked the book underneath her purple sweater and walked out with it. 

When they got outside, they spoke about each other briefly, getting to know each other's names and most importantly how fun that time had been. She started to like his guts afterwards and told him that she'd be down to read the rest of the book together another day. 

Susie was popular bad girl, but she simultaneously wasn't known to have close friends, maybe even friends in general. Half because they would get scared of her almost upon eye contact, if she did show her eyes underneath her bangs. The other half because she would actively push people away. 

She also seemed to wear the same clothes every day, she kept them clean yeah, but just the same outfit for the whole year so far. So when she actively wanted to hangout with Kris some more he seemed a bit skeptical. Regardless, he was Determined to finish the book with her. 

What enthralled them the most about the book was the fact it seemed like it was written for them specifically, like they were supposed to be the legends in the book. It was uncanny, the resemblances the book displayed that complimented them. 

It had been a few days since then, a Friday, Susie went up to him during their chemistry class that they shared and told him to meet her at a certain address. It seemed to be the local parks address. 

He had been excited to receive that information. 

Now here he was, leaving his house in fresh new clothes after saying goodbye to his family for a short while. He figure he'd be back around nightfall, so he left around 4:00. The sun wasn't setting till 7:00. More than enough time to read the book. 

He had gotten to the park in a rush hoping he'd see her and find a spot to sit down and read. However, it had been a half an hour since he sat and he still didn't see her. 

He still patiently waited for her, maybe she was getting overly ready for this. 

It had been about an hour and a half and he didn't move an inch from his spot. However, he was livid. She had stood him up.

"Goddamnit! Why did I ever believe that she'd be nice to me?! She's never nice! And here I thought me and her were finally getting along! I'm leaving!" Kris picked up his bag and his custom lunch he had made specifically for Susie. He had heard that her kind like...chalk? He wasn't entirely sure but he kept seeing her it in school behind the teacher's back. 

Now that he thought about it, she ate everything that was edible but wasn't lethal enough to kill her. She was always the first one there for lunch. 

He had stormed up back through the shortcut he would take whenever he was over his time limit and had to come back home quick. Kris was cursing up a storm on his way back. 

His cursing was abruptly cut off by the sounds of yelling and crashing. Man and woman grunts? 

Kris had stopped in his tracks and listened more to the noise coming from inside this house, it was a old broken down house, the outside was muddy and it smelled of burnt rubber and rats. Definently a super struggling family was residing here. 

However, he couldn't find a reason to not eavesdrop, just so that of the situation got out of hand, he'd go and help the woman, because it was clear...that a woman was getting abused in there. 

Kris clenched his fist at the sound of a man's bare knuckles slammed down against the women's face and the screams she made and the growling anger made his toes curl. His whole body was tensing trying not to intervene, he wanted to but couldn't until he saw the man bare or the situation got super out of hand, he wasn't going to help. 

The words they were saying were incredibly muffled, he couldn't make it out until the door slammed open and the sound of a body falling was heard into the darkness of the night. 

"No daughter of mine is hanging out with some boy like a slut! Get your ass back inside!" The man clenched his fist harder looking down at his daughter from the steps. 

Kris peeked over the little cement wall that was apart of the neighboring house to spy a little. He tried to get a look at the situation and saw something he'd wish he's never see. 

"Stop holding that stupid ass book! 'Reading with a guy friend' my ass! There's no way I'm letting a guy make his way with my daughter! You think I'm a idiot-!" The man said yelling from the porch. 

Kris just saw it. Susie. She was heavily brushed, missing a few teeth and she had...new clothes. They didn't seem her style. She had wore new clothes to meet him with...

"I HATE YOU!! I WISH MOM HAD STAYED! NOT YOU!" Susie said yelling at her father in blind rage. Her black her ruffling in the night breeze. 

"Your mom didn't want you anyways! She had you at a young age! She didn't want to make another 'mistake'!! Now get your bimbo ass upstairs or I'll beat the shit out of you!" Her father started to slowly walk towards her with his fist still clenched. 

From here Kris could smell him, he smelled of alcohol, feces, cigarette ash and bloodlust. Kris was fuming with rage. Susie was not any of the things he said she was, and she was enduring all of this just to be with him. 

Susie just sat there on the lawn soil, clenching the book in an upright fetal position. 

"YOU STARVE ME AT HOME! YOU SPEND ALL THE MONEY ON YOUR BULLSHIT BEER AND CIGARETTES!! THERE'S NEVER ANYTHING IN THE FRIDGE! I HAVE TO EAT OBJECTS AT SCHOOL! YOU DON'T EVEN BUY ME NEW CLOTHES!! I HAVE BEEN WEARING THE SAME THING TO SCHOOL FOR SEVEN YEARS!!! I HATE YOU!!" Susie screamed into the night. 

"Shut up bitch!! Be grateful I stood with you!" Her dad was getting closer to her. 

Kris was filled with...

Determination!

Kris punched the corner of the concrete wall, it busted open his knuckles but managed to chip off some of the concrete. 

This alerted her dad and he froze in place. Susie turned around and she was shocked too.

The pain he endured was unbearable, but he sucked it up, because the pain she was feeling, will always be worse. 

Kris got to see her eyes, they lit up yellow and her smile turned into a grin of pleasure. This warmed his heart...and fueled his Determination even more. Kris' eyes were shown too as a response, a chilling blood red fueled and powered by his will to be Determined. 

He picked up the rock with his non-bloodied and with his bloodied hand, he pointed a finger gun at him, like the way the main character pointed at the enemies in the book they read together. Susie got fueled too. Her eyes emitting a burning yellow, seeing her friend fighting for her even when he barely knew her at all...filled her with a sense of Justice! 

Kris, also filled with rage, uncontrollably channeled all of his Determination into a the piece of concrete he was holding. 

Susie uncontrollably, driven by emotion, channeled all of her justice into the book. The dad backed up in fear of their intentions. 

Kris aimed at his face. 

"Hey, asshole! She's going with me, now! I'll take care of her, I'll feed her! Susie this whole time has been misunderstood her whole life because of your shitty parenting! As the only person who gives a damn, I can say that Susie deserves a lot..." Kris cocked back his arm with the rock infused with all his Determination. 

Kris...hey! Susie thought as she looked up at her dad again. She quickly got up on her feet and swiped the book upwards as hard as she could to catch him off guard. 

"....But she doesn't deserve you!" Kris then tossed the rock, upon tossing it, it caused a little shockwave that shook the dad. In his fear he saw Susie getting up. 

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!" Susie proceeded to uppercut her dad with the book, leaving his neck exposed, the rock Kris tossed was lodged deep into his exposed neck, killing him instantaneously in a huge spurt of blood. 

Kris and Susie were quickly filled with dread.

"...d-dude...w-w-we just...dude..." Susie was slowly walking backwards from the bleeding man on the floor. 

Kris was scared too, he was only planning to knock him out with the rock...he didn't know that he had that much of a throwing arm. 

Susie was stammering while quickly picking up her pace backing up. She wasn't sad nor scared. Most of her was relieved that he was dead, she had many satisfying fantasies of doing this to her father. But she hadn't believed it would actually happen. She was more in a chaotic disbelief and hysteria than remorseful. She was known for being strong both physically and mentally and indifferent to the deaths of others, she was just stuck.

Where did she go from here...all she was planning today was an outting with a guy she knew. 

Kris then grabbed both her shoulders and turned her around. Which was something of a feat on his own, he was scrawnier and smaller than her, but he turned her around as if she weighed nothing.

Kris and Susie stared into each others glowing eyes, still burning their passion of their soul's belief, underneath a full moon and its moonlight. 

Just looking into his eyes was slowly calming her nerves and consciousness, somehow his Determination was rubbing off on her.

"We can't turn back. We have to run from here as far as we can. I'm Determined that we can make it, do you believe we can. I'm hitching our futures on this book." Kris said shaking her shoulders slightly and glancing at the "Legend of Deltarune". 

"T-the book? What do you mean?" Susie was slowly getting her nerves back, enough to talk. 

"Look. The cops will be here any minute, I'm sure someone called the cops already because of the noise. That book, if it's truly linked to us-" Kris said as he lifted both his and her bangs, showing a colorful fire in their eyes 

"If it truly is, then there's a future for us that's not here. We can make ourselves heroes, so maybe then our charges will be cancelled and we can live a normal life again. We just have to trust that book!" Kris was speaking more deep and serious than he ever did in his life. Susie felt this and gulped. 

She knew that he was spouting nonsense and hopes, but the more he spoke, the more Determined she got, and she really didn't have any other choice. And frankly, if there was anyone she could think of being partners in crime with...it'd with him. Hearing him speak about taking care of her...made her feel a certain way. Taking into account their new glowing eyes they never possessed before and how the book portrayed it...she was sure that this was going to her life for now on. 

Atleast it was something new and away from that hell hole. She was fine with it. 

She took a deep breath. 

"I'm...willing to trust the book...how is your folks going to be with you gone and hearing the news?" Susie said in concern.

Kris was quiet in thought. 

"I'm...not truly apart of their family anyways...I was a bad egg in the family. If my mom had to get rid of one of us it'd most definently be me. I was never good at school, I never got any achievements or trophies like my older brother, even my own birth parents didn't want me or my sister...I'm better off just leaving...for once...I feel like making my own choices!" Kris said with his eyes glowing and darker but brighter red. 

Susie felt his vibe and saw into his eyes and she knew that he had made his mind, that he was truly determined. 

"Dude...you would've been fine if I had pushed you out my life...but you've been the early person who cared. You're a better person than you think..." Susie's stomach growled ferociously. 

After hearing what she said earlier, he felt bad with the special lunch he made Susie, it was a chalk sandwich, she had alot of sharp teeth so it was perfectly designed for her. However, he thought she had naturally liked chalk. 

He took out of his bag a decently long sandwich and a chalk sandwich, even the bread and inside was just chalk.

Susie sighed a depressed sigh. 

Kris then shoved the long sandwich to her chest, she grabbed it out of instinct. Kris took the chalk sandwich. 

"Kris..." Susie started to cry soft sobs. 

"No tears! And I don't want to hear anything about me or what I want. We both never had friends growing up and till now, we both have been outcasted by our city because we were different-" Kris took a bite out of the girthy chalk sandwich, some of his teeth chips and his gums were bleeding. 

"Kris...please...take the sandwich-" Susie tried giving him the long sandwich but Kris just took another bite and chewed miserably. He started crying painful tears but still gave her the same stare. 

"Susie! The book says that the two out of the three heroes of light would meet before meeting the third, and they possess everything we have...we both want a happier life, where we can take out our anger on society in a healthy way. I couldn't stand seeing someone as special and meaningful get hurt on my watch and called words that didn't describe you at all!" Kris said as he took another bite of the chalk sandwich, screaming into it as he bite down and chewed. 

Susie just held the sandwich promptly, quiet and speechless. 

"H-how would you describe me-" Susie was expressing the same tears that Kris was. 

"AS A GREAT PARTNER! IVE ALREADY DECIDED THAT I RATHER SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU THAN WITH ANYONE ELSE!! DO YOU AGREE?! AS A HERO OF LIGHT, WILL YOU EMBARK WITH ME?!" Kris said with a mouth of blood, broken teeth, and chalk bits. She could tell that he jaw had given out a few bits ago. 

Susie was blown away. 

This kid had only met her for few days and he had already decided on this fate for them. She felt as if...this was destined, she always imagined a knight in shining armor to take her away from her house and bring her a better life. And here he stood enduring pain for her because he couldn't see her in even more pain. 

Her tears stopped, she grinned and smacked the chalk sandwich out of his hands. Her eyes bringing promises and hopes and dreams.

"Hell yeah dude. Anything you say. Now, let's get the hell out of here before the cops show up...and we are sharing this sandwich! No ifs ands or buts....heroes of light pals...?" Susie reassured him before bringing up her fist for a fist bump of approval. 

Kris looked up to her and smile.

"...Heroes of Light pals." He completed the fist bump. 

The sounds of people popping the corner were heard. They knew that must be the cops on foot. 

They looked at each other and ran away, opening the book and reading to each other the rest the book. Kris knew of a fishing boat that him and his older brother would always go on to fish every summer. They would take that off the island and set sail to complete the prophecy. 

************************************

Undyne still had eyes closed as he finished the story...she didn't want to see the look on his face as he told it. 

"After that, me and her found this deserted island of wild beast and decided to practice out new found hero soul abilities until we were ready to attempt completing the prophecy." Kris said as he stood up, stretching his legs to attempt going back down the stares.

Undyne opened her eyes. 

"We're friends but...she's also the only person I have left. We may joke around with each other and play around brutally, but if anyone were to do anything to her after I promised and declared her safety...well...I wouldn't mind being a villain for once." His voice was cold and stern. 

Undyne nodded and proceeded to walk down the stairs with him. It was quiet on the way down. 

Undyne then started to laugh. 

He turned around sharply. 

"What's so funny?" Kris questioned. 

"My captain would want to recruit you if had said it to her. Now I see some similarities between you and her, both of you were outcasted by your birth parents and by your community at a young age, having only a friend as family. Seeing as how your soul matches on of her old friends and how strong you are, I just found it funny how she'd recruit you immediately after telling the story." Undyne said wiping a slight tear from her eye. 

Kris gave a small chuckle. 

"Here I thought pirates were heartless." Kris said with a new change of heart. 

"Just our crew! A whole crew of heroic pirates would be kinda ironic wouldn't it? She'd definitely want you and your friend Susie. You wouldn't mind that would you?" Undyne nudged his shoulder. Now walking beside him and not behind him. 

Kris gave a genuine hearty laugh. 

"If that means that we can kick bad guy ass with more friends at our side, then I'm all for it. What would that make us though?" Kris questioned again. 

Undyne patted his head. 

"It'd make us a crew of passionate people finding a better tomorrow for all parties involved." Undyne chirped with a toothy grin. 

Kris smiled. 

"I guess that's what makes a hero."


	21. Tolie and Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Yet Darker they go.

"God my head!! Who was that guy?!" Susie said clutching her aching head in the dark. Her and Kris had been traversing the dark for awhile, but this was true darkness. 

"Say...would the Chaos King happen to have blue gloves?" Muffet used her six hands to feel up the floors and the walls to make sense of where they were in the dark. 

"Uhhh, yeah? What about it?" Susie also felt the wall to find where the walls were, she eventually just kept scraping the walls with her axe to create sparks. The sparks helped her see for a split second. 

Muffet was able to hear and see where she was and migrated herself towards her. 

"Well I guess that's your answer to who it was!" Muffet laughed with a toothy smile that no one could see. 

Susie growled. 

"Goddamnit! That fat bastard was right in front of us and we just let him toss us out like we were garbage...it's all your fault!" Susie slammed her foot on the ground. Muffet couldn't see her, but she could tell she turned around. 

"My fault! You were the one who wanted to fight first!" Muffet slammed her foot on the ground. 

"That was you- you moron!!" Susie slammed the wall on her right with the side of her right fist. 

"You wanna go!" Muffet cocked her right set of arms back while clamping her bicep with her left set of hands. 

Susie sighed, seeming to let all the frustration go. 

"Look dude, fighting ain't going to get us anywhere...we just have to find some place with light. That's our best option right now." Susie said as she kept on feeling the wall. 

Silence went by as they kept feeling around the room. Then finally, Susie found something along the middle of the room. 

It made a metallic sound when slightly tapped by her axe. She gave it few more knocks before she decided to announce it.

"Hey, spider girl, I found something." Susie announced hoping Muffet would hear her wherever she was at the moment. 

Muffet was on the ceiling above her when she had heard her. She dropped down and stood next to hear, infront to what seems like a metal object. 

"If only we had a light to see what this was." Muffet pouted. 

"If only. Damn, what's this stupid room anyways?!" Susie exclaimed with annoyance at their situation currently.

"STUPID?! SPARE-ETH ME THOU VERNACULAR, WORMS!!" An eccentric man was heard behind the body. 

A giant beam of light was displayed on top of the box, like he was descending from above in a holy light. The room was instantly lit up, it was a room made entirely out of hardened darkness. The only thing that wasn't darkness was the box in the middle of the room that was a little push away from a button on the ground. 

The man who presented himself boldly seemed to be entire a Navy blue color, in skin and in clothes. On the right side of his lip, his two lips seemed to be melted together in a strand. His eyes were a regular black and his hair was a blinding silver. He levitated off the ground in seemingly his own will power. 

How much did this guy hype himself? 

He spoke in a really condescending voice as if he was the absolute peak of the evolution chain. 

"So the worms have come'th out to play...?" He seemed to slur his words as if he were in a medieval era and spoke ye ol' english. Definitely a man not from this time. 

Muffet and Susie looked at each other in unsureness. 

"I-I guess we-" Susie tried to answer be fore he cut her off. 

"THOUST FOOLS!! Behold'eth! Rouxls Kaard! Your greatest adversary...!" The way he spoke irritated both of them, the mannerisms in his speech and the slurring of the last word was enough to make them both mutually agree on two things. 

One, they'd have to get this over with quick. 

Two, that he wasn't worth fighting.

"Oh! This guy is Rouxls Kaard? He seemed more menacing in the folk lore. We don't have to fight him Muffet we just have to solve his puzzle, you think you can handle it?" Susie prompted her. 

"I'm no good with puzzles, but I'll try!" Muffet said excitedly. 

Rouxls Kaard extended his hands over to the box with the button next to it.

Was he serious? That's the puzzle?!

As they were trying to solve the puzzle, Rouxls Kaard broke out into a eccentric melody. As to both make the scene much more dramatic and to install fear into his participants. 

THOU CRAWL-EST FROM THE DIRT-

YOU FILL-EST ME WITH MIRTH-E! 

WHILE MINE PUZZLE SHALL FILL-EST THEE WITH FEAR...!

YOU STRUGGLE'TH AND TOIL!

YOU'RE FILLED WITH TURMOIL!

BAMBOOZLED'ETH FOR E' ONE THOUSAND YEARS...!

NOW THOU SEE'ST-

THOU POWER OF MEE'ST!

YOUR-E MINE WILL SNAP AS YOU QUIT...! 

AND-

*click*

Susie and Muffet easily decided to push the box an inch to the left on top of the button. Solving the puzzle immediately. 

They looked at each other calmly and then to Rouxls Kaard with a face that said "that's all?". 

Rouxls Kaard began sweating profusely. 

"God...DAMNIT!!" He said as he flew solemnly into the other room that opened for them. 

Susie and Muffet looked at each other again and started laughing. 

"Oh man- Haha! Did you hear that guy and the way he spoke! That was crazy, Haha!" Susie said while falling down laughing and pound her fist on the floor. 

Muffet gave a hearty laugh too. 

"Huehuehue~ Was that his idea of a puzzle?! Oh man, he's much more lucrative than I thought." She was honestly surprise the fight would be that easy. 

"Oh man, you know, for a place edgily made out of darkness and grim figures...it's also really lively and expressive, every seems to want to freaking sing!" Susie said as she slowly got up wiping a tear from her eye. 

Muffet looked confused.

"Darkness?" She uttered trying to piece together what Susie said.

"Wait...do you not know where you are?" Susie said trying to make sure her and Muffet were on the same page. 

The spider girl shook her head. 

Susie sighed. 

Guess I'll have to explain a lot then... She thought as she approached Muffet ready to tell her about the 'Legend of Deltarune' and how and why everyone is here.  
.  
.  
.

Muffet nodded as Susie finished her explanation and story behind coming here. It was a lot to take in but, she had to listen to know how to stop whatever was plaguing the newly made archipelago. 

What she was able to gather was that Undyne and herself, was not even supposed to be here, Ralsei is. She was able to find out what the tree is, what is symbolizes, it's architecture, and what happens if they don't stop it soon. Muffet was also able to piece together that they'd have to destroy the fountain and then defeat the Chaos King. She was super excited about that part. 

There were two parts that interested her the most. The Jester. She heard that The Jester was so strong that it casually was sent to the upper reaches and locations of the Grand Line to cause mayhem. If something could easily cause chaos in the Grand Line knowing there are Admirals, Warlords, and Emperors afoot, then the Jester must be a true beast. 

Another thing that interested her, was the story about her and her friend and how they'd knew to come here. In more ways than one, Muffet could sympathize with her. For someone who just started their journey and training, she had already grown to be super strong, this girl was a prodigy at combat. And she was only a year younger than herself. 

Muffet had heard enough to finally ask the question to Susie. They were still in the room where they had solved the puzzle, they were just sitting on the floor. 

"I see the journey we've stumbled in now!" Muffet punched her fist together. 

"We just have to kick that guy's ass! Don't think me and my friends plan on leaving because of the situation, we'll fight alongside with you." The spider girl gave her a smile so warm it pumped the dino girl up. 

She brandished her axe and hoisted it over her left shoulder and stretched her back. 

"Hey...when this is all over- wanna join our pirate crew!" Muffet tried to subtely push the question forward but ended up forgetting it. Subtle wasn't in her vocabulary.

Susie thought about it. 

"Nah, I made a promise to a friend of mine that we'd continue being heroes until our names were cleared-" Susie tried to explain her response but Muffet cut her off. 

"I'll just have to add your friend to the crew too, hehe. Don't worry, our crew doesn't plunder or attack innocent people, it's a rule on the ship. The only thing we do is follow our dreams and help each other achieve it! If we were as truly sinister as the rest of the pirates out at sea, then we frankly wouldn't be here talking." Muffet said with an ominous his behind the last statement. 

Susie froze there, she had a point. This woman had only met her for about an hour and she already decided that she want to embark on a random journey with her for the rest of their lives...reminded her of someone she truly cares for. 

"You know what dork? You're not too different from my friend, but atleast he waited a week before proposing something as grand as this Ghaha!" Susie laughed it off and Muffet just stood there smiling, waiting for the counter response. 

"I'm still iffy about it, I'd have to meet the rest of your crew and I'd have to talk it over with my friend Kris, then I'll get back to you. Hey, I'll get back to you faster if you and your crew and handle the Chaos King while we handled the fountain." Susie said baring her sharp and clean set of teeth in a loving and appreciative smile. 

Muffet and Susie shook hands, it was a deal. 

They both ran side by side into the next room trying to make a brake for the power floor, they were on the fourth floor, they only needed to go one more floor down before getting to the fountain. Susie had figured out that even though they needed to destroy the roots connecting to the other islands first, all the roots led all the way back to the fountain. So instead of going through extra work, she had found a way to make their lives easier and do less work, just like how she handled school. 

They ran into the room and the door immediately closed behind them, filling the void with darkness and yet again they were in a pitch black room.

They both groaned in annoyance and they felt around yet again trying to find something that'll help them escape. 

Then they both realized something. 

They gulped. 

A beam of light engulfed the middle of the room, it was the same set up again, except this time, the block was two inches behind the button. 

"SURPRISE'TH! WELCOME BACK WORMS! THOU HAS'ETH NO HOPE NOW AGAINST MY EVEN GREATER PUZZLE! BEHOLD'ETH!"

Susie and Muffet expressed a groan that showed true hatred and annoyance. Similar to a bear's roar. 

TOIL-E PAIN!

They groaned louder. 

BEHOLD'ETH MY DOMAIN'ETH!

AS I SLOWLY BREAK'ETH THINE MIND...!

NOW ART'ETH FOOLS!

TO CHALLENGE-E THE ROUXLS...!

THE GREATER A FOE THOU'LL NEVER FIND...! 

AND- 

*Click*

Susie aggressively shoved the box onto the button.

Rouxls Kaard just aggressively sighed and cursed up a storm in a muffle. 

A door opened up but Rouxls Kaard still stayed in the room. 

"You're very underwhelming you know!" Susie expressed her hatred. 

"Oh on'th thy contrary worm! Each time you solve'eth one'th thine puzzles, the more I stall for'eth thee fountain! Thine Chaos King should be appeased." Rouxls Kaard was just floating around the room. 

Muffet and Susie gritted their teeth with rage against this guy. 

"Dammit, he plans to stall time by putting us in an infinite loop of puzzles!" Muffet held back everything she could from beating the hell out of this guy. 

"However! I wasn't expecting such brilliant-e minds to wander across thine plane of puzzles! As thee duke of puzzles, I reward thee one passage to move'eth on. One of you may leave and progress, while the other one gets sent to another-e realm of mine!" Rouxls said as he gestured his hand to the newly opened door. 

Susie and Muffet looked at each other. 

"The fountain is your job and main priority of the mission, I'll handle this guy, I'll catch up later!" Muffet said with cold and demanding eyes. 

Susie didn't waste a single word of rebuttal nor a second thought. She ran towards the exit.

"I better see you again at the end, YOU HEAR ME?!" Susie said as the door slammed behind her as she ran out. A cold silence went by. 

Muffet looked back at Rouxls Card and readied her hands. 

"Come on! What's this advanced realm you got! I can handle it!" Muffet was getting jittery in anticipation for the upcoming trial. 

Rouxls laughed a condescending and triumphant laugh. 

"Thou really art'eth a fool, behold'eth! See'st my power!" He waved his hands around changing the shape and position of the room. Her mind could barely handle all of the magic in the room, his reality manipulation must've been top notch. 

Then everything turned into pitch black...then grey. She found herself in contact with a cement floor, the walls were still darkness. There was a light coming from behind her, she turned around.

Rouxls Kaard slammed a jail door on her and locked the key. 

"IMPRISONMENT!! The ultimate puzzle!" Rouxls said as he swallowed the key. He waved her goodbye as he started cackling. 

"YOU JACKASS! THIS ISN'T EVEN A PUZZLE!! THERE'S NO PUNISHMENT IF I IGNORE IT!" Muffet said trying to tear the bars off, but the magic it was made out of cancelled out her strength, making it impossible for her to get through with brute force. 

"Oh but there is! It's e' time puzzle! Escape before..." Rouxls Kaard gave a creepy melty smile of true hatred and fear. "Before the Jester returns Bwahahaha!" Rouxls Kaard left the prison room and slammed the door. 

Muffet just sat back down on the cement floor. 

There was a slight knock in the jail cell next to her. Muffet knocked back in curiosity. 

"I see you got to the fourth floor, hehe, I couldn't get past the first." Said a familiar voice. 

Muffet pressed her ear against the wall eagerly. 

"Ralsei?! How did you get here?!" She said trying to find out how the hell she got here before her. 

Ralsei sighed. 

Lancer walked in front of the jail cell that Muffet was in. 

"You guys are trying to kill my dad?!" Lancer yelled. 

************************************

"Hey buddy, you wanna start heading down...I uh, want to say hi to everyone down here!" Ralsei said trying to trick Lancer into taking her into the lower depths of the tree of darkness. 

Lancer scratched his chin.

"Got any more of those Spider Cookies? They were the best cookies I've had!" He was trying to bargain with her. Realistically, Muffet had given everyone a bag of twenty cookies each, she had two left, since Lancer kept requesting more.

She handed him on cookie. 

He ate it immediately. 

"Thank you Ralsei...race ya down the steps-!" Lancer said as he started running away from her and to the other set of stairs down the Field of Hopes and Dreams. 

Ralsei normally wouldn't race anyone ever, but Undyne had been convincing her to workout, and plus, it was a kid she was racing. 

She started running and in no time flat she had caught up to him. They both started giggling and laughing like they were school kids during recess. 

"You're pretty fast Ms. Ralsei!" Lancer said genuinely impressed. It wasn't hard to impress him. 

Ralsei didn't truly believe she had it in her. She was filled with...

Courage!

She looked his way with eyes of orange.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Ralsei then proceeded to increase her speed using her courage and completely made it to the staircase entirely, league's before he could get there. 

However, he saw that a book had fallen from her person and went to go examine it. 

He picked it up, it was labeled 'The Legend of Deltarune'. He figured that this was the book he used to read as a child and decided to finish it. He wanted to know if the Legend foretold Ralsei and himself to be good friends forever. 

As he read on he realized that it wasn't the case...he slowly realized why the people that were in his home were there. They were there to kill his dad and destroy his home. 

Ralsei had been tricking him this entire time. 

She had noticed that he wasn't following her down the stairs. She walked up the stairs in hopes that he was just taking a long time to get there and didn't get lost. When she poked her head out, Ralsei saw him reading depressingly into the book. 

She knew she messed up. 

His face, was drooped down, he looked at her with the most disappointed of expressions. 

"Y...you lied to me...I thought we were gonna be friends..." Lancer said with a voice of suppressed rage. 

"I-I..." Ralsei didn't gave an excuse, but she thought that the truth would only get him angrier, so she let her silence speak volumes for her. 

Lancer turned her back to her. 

He took out a whistle. 

"This makes you a trespasser, that's punishable by 100 years in the dungeon." He blew into the whistle. 

There was silence after the whistle. Nothing happened. 

Then a guest of purple and black wind whooshed all over the Fields of Hopes and Dreams. All the trees and grass had decayed instantaneously. The gravity on her felt multiple times more heavy than normal making her fall flat on the ground and unable to get up. 

The area smelled of bloodlust and parchment, like a spoiled liquid metal if that made any sense. The sound of bell jingles and a cape fluttering filled the quiet air. Her mind was feeling like it was about to break, not because of the gravity, but because she felt like her sanity was draining at the presence of whatever was in the room. 

Then, a voice that was so blood curdling was heard. 

"I see...this woman possesses the power to withstand the will of an absolute leader...how are you Prince Lancer?" This man, no, demon's voice sounded like it was being spoken through static and severely loops of his own voice talking at once. He was breathing chaos with each word, that was the best way to describe his aura and voice. Chaotic. True and utter chaos driven. 

This demon's voice was enough to give her goosebumps and shivers down to her bone. 

Ralsei, filled with some courage, managed to look up to meet the demon who would most likely kill her any second now.

"Hmm, ah! It seems she bares the soul of courage! My favorite one..." The demon licked lips through the white mask he had. 

It was him. The Jester.

She was able to see him in the flesh. 

His skin was a grayish purple, like a dead person after a few months of decay. His mask only consisted of whit and three slits that made way for his mouth and eyes. It formed a sinister and creepy smiley face. His outfit was purple and black jester clothes, the hat with the two bells on each side. Half of the hat was purple and the other half was black. He wore a ruff around his neck that seemed to perk up in spikes near the edges. He didn't wear a shirt, but there was flat blackened spikes trailing from the middle of his collar bone down to his start of his pants. His pants were the same style as his hat. The demon's shoes were the same as the hat's, with bells on the tip of the shoes. His fingers were long and sharp, it had a tail that looked like a capital 'T'. 

The most noticeable parts about The Jester Demon was three things. One, his overwhelming height in relation to his fit and tight muscles. The being was 7"0 with each part of his body showing cut up and refined muscle, it wasn't overly muscular or body builder level, but it really complimented it's height and seemed to be the maximum amount of muscle the demon could procure. 

Two, the giant scythe it carried behind him, the scythe seemed to be as big as he was, if not, bigger. The handle of it was curvy and had a designed of purple and yellow horizontal stripes. The blade was jet black, it gleamed a constant white at the tip. 

Three, his blinding white eyes that peered through the slits of his mask's eyes. Those eyes brought more dread to her than Muffet's. Which was saying a lot. 

She couldn't get a understanding on what his soul might be...if she had to make a guess...

"It seems she's a fighter...although, I shouldn't have been called here for just this, not to disrespect you Prince Lancer, but I feel like someone like Rouxls Kaard could've handled her. And plus, I was quite busy before then, I was just about to get to Jariemois and cause some true chaos! I will atleast escort her to the dungeon, she is too strong to be killed now, I want to fight her when she is ripe~" The Jester Devil said as he licked his lips. 

Lancer still had his back to her. 

"That would...be okay..." He wasn't the happiest at the moment. 

"Unless, there are more intruders here...then I'll exterminate all of them then head on my way." The demon's voice was already breaking her mind as hard as it was, now he was saying threats. 

Lancer finally turned to her, it had a face of spite and anger. He was crying tears away from her the entire time. 

"...no...it's just her..." Lancer said before turning around again. 

"I'll escort her myself...I just feel safer with you around. Sorry Jester." He looked at the ground before coughing up the dungeon keys. 

"It's okay little king, the world is scary, trust me. That's why I'm out on my mission, to make the world less scary for the next king. Rest your little head, I'll be back in a few months. Stay strong!" The Jester Demon proceeded to hug Lancer before turning around to reveal a purple and black cape. He tugged it over himself and disspeared into nothingness. 

The overwhelming gravity and air of bloodlust had gone away but still lingered in spurts. 

Lancer proceeded to drag her to the dungeon room while she was too discouraged to get up. 

************************************

"Wow!" Muffet exclaimed after hearing the story Ralsei had said. 

"If Lancer didn't save us we'd all be dead..." Ralsei said leaning her head in the direction of Lancer. 

"So give it to me straight doc, if all of us fought him at the same time, how would we do?" She was determined to see how strong the Jester guy truly is. 

Ralsei chuckled. 

"He'd one tap all of us in under two seconds." She said confidently. 

Muffet started laughing. She then punched her fist together. 

"This world keeps getting more interesting!!" The spider girl was excited to fight him later on in her journey.

Lancer was still in quite the shock. 

"...I know my father is bad...but you don't have to kill him, we could...talk it our right?" Lancer said trying to propose something to them. He really didn't feel like doing this to them. 

Both of them stood quiet. 

Lancer sighed in disappointment. 

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall angrily. 

Muffet and Ralsei tensed up, both of them thought it might be one of the floor handlers of the tree. They weren't ready for a major fight yet. Every one of the heroes of light were at half the health they were when they started to enter. 

Lancer just stood there and let whoever came through, deal with the mess in the dungeon. 

Then, the door slammed open. 

"...What. The. Hell. You think you can just keep them here and not expect someone not to provide justice." Said a familiar voice to Muffet. 

Ralsei and Muffet peeked through the bars to see who it was. Ralsei was confused. 

Muffet was excited. 

Lancer flinched. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Lancer said with a slight startled voice. 

"You really were a villain...I thought you were redeemable Lancer...I had hope to make you apart of the heroes...I see I misplaced my trust" said Susie as she brandished her axe. She seemed to be covered in a slight blue blood. 

"The person who fell before me earlier was a real, 'Kaard'. Let's see if you bleed blood or just turn into light like the rest of these fakes!" She was furious at what she saw.

Lancer had been the one to guide her and Kris to the tree when they got on the island and they had a good bond when he was only able to guide them to the second floor before a trap door appeared and they all got separated. She thought he was an forced to be evil and was naturally a good guy that needed a change of position. 

Now that was thrown at the window. 

"S-Susie! It's not what it looks like, I-I-" Susie didn't give him a chance to speak any further. 

She raised her axe over her head. 

Susie was filled with...

Retributive Justice!


	22. The Last Strand of Hope That's Vengeful...Burns In Blood!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the climax of the arc.

Ralsei eyes opened at this Susie girl's words. She saw her yellow soul glowing and it hit Ralsei right then, that maybe she is the next person to be on their ship. 

According to the flag and the theory she had, a soul of incredible Justice was next in line to be apart of the Soul Parlour pirates! However, Retributive Justice? 

She hadn't considered that there's be different kinds of Justice's, it must depend on the person's belief of Justice. Each person's opinion on what Justice means to them is different. 

Susie slammed her axe down, Lancer side stepped and hugged the wall. The impact, broke the cement floor creating a rippling effect on the ground. Almost collapsing the entire room. 

Ralsei spotted something. This room was flawed, the floor was able to be broken because it was cement, not magic darkness. This room was designed by Lancer, this was his room, of course he wasn't thinking fully ahead for someone of his age. 

"Oi, Muffet!" Ralsei said, she had stopped herself a little. Did she really say 'Oi'? Her captain's vocab was really rubbing off on her. 

"Yo!" Muffet was trying to squeeze her head through the gate to escape. 

Susie then slammed the against the wall, trying to decapitate Lancer.

"S-Susie! Let's talk about this! I'm sorry, please-" Lancer pleaded, but Susie kept trying to cleave him entwine. He was a slippery guy.

"The floor is breakable! You know what to do from there!" Ralsei said while bracing herself by using some of her left over Courage to make a orange bubble shield for herself. 

Muffet smiled and winded up a singular punch. She slammed against the ground and the whole floor of the room concaved on itself. Everyone was falling into an abyss. 

Muffet, Ralsei, Susie, and Lancer were plummeting into an infinite darkness. They were all screaming for different reasons. 

Ralsei was screaming in fear, Susie was yelling at Lancer out of anger, Lancer was screaming because he didn't want Susie to kill him, and Muffet was screaming because she loved the thrill of the fall. 

"Imma kill you!" Susie said as she completely abandoned her axe and was trying to strangle him as they were falling. 

"I just wanted to make my father proud Susie! It's really hard for me to do that! I'm sorry!" Lancer said flinching in fear as her hands were inches away from his neck. 

Susie stopped. 

************************************

"Be lucky I stuck around! Your mom didn't want to make two mistakes! Now get your bimbo ass up here!" 

"I HATE YOU!!"

************************************

Susie scoffed and retracted her hands. She looked to the bottom and saw a giant blue light at the bottom. 

She looked at her new friend. 

"Hey, spider girl, you're rubber right?!" Susie was practically calling a lifeline with that request. 

Muffet thought about what she was going on about. Then it hit her.

"Aw Yeah!" Muffet said as she inhaled a bunch of air and bloated herself to the point where her stomach was the size of a giant balloon. 

She then stretched her arms and grabbed Ralsei and Susie. Lancer just coughed up a parachute that had a symbol of a deltarune on it. He simply glided down. 

When they hit the bottom, Muffet bounced off the floor lightly, protecting Susie and Ralsei. Muffet then reverted back to her normal size and all three of them landed safely. 

Lancer glided down toward the blue light. When all three of them adjusted, they had noticed that they were in a throne room. They had bounced and landed at the far end of the room away from the light. It was a very long and wide room, like it was meant to host a ball for Giants. 

At the end of the room, they could see that this was the room that held the fountain. They had made it to the fifth floor. All they had to do now was destroy the fountain, then fight the Chaos King. 

However, it seems that their plan might have to change order. 

"Dad! See! I brought them here for you, these mean people want to hurt you, but I know you're a good person right dad. Tell them that you've been a villain for fun but you're really a good guy!" Lancer said hugged his dad by his shin who was positioned on his throne. 

"The heroes of light...three like the prophecy said..." The Chaos King spoke in a husky and deep voice. He was a enormous being, being 10"0 and on the fat side. 

Lancer nodded furiously.

"Yep! Your son brought back all the people that wanted to harm you...all three! Now this is the part where you guys talk it out cause there has been a huge misunderstanding...right?" Lancer was praying that they didn't have to fight, he always believed in solving problems with words. He still wasn't convinced that his father was as evil as they said. 

The Chaos King patted his son's head. 

"Talk...?" He then started to laugh a laugh that shook the room. Lancer was confused, why was he laughing. 

"No son, there was never any talking...and what's this nonsense about being a villain for fun. Son, we are evil!" The Chaos King roared, which yet again, shook the room. 

Lancer stood back scared. 

"B-but that's what you told me..." Lancer started to sound hopeless again. 

"Yes that's what I said...because you're stupid enough to believe anything you're told! Why you think I never let you inside the tree? It's because you were never worthy enough to stand in it! You don't breathe a sinister bone in your body, you're unfit to be a king after me! I'd rather die!" The Chaos King said with a serious and loud voice. 

Muffet, Ralsei, and Susie clenched their fist. In rage. 

Lancer started to stumble backwards and he began crying. 

"W-why dad-" Lancer tried to say before being interrupted by his dad. 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! IT'S DISGUSTING!" The King roared as he back hand punched Lancer against the wall of the room. Lancer coughed up blue blood and fell off the wall limply. 

"TO HAVE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT CALL ME THAT IS REVOLTING!!" The Chaos King was severely angered by his son. 

Lancer crawled towards his dad. 

"But dad...are you proud...?" Lancer tried getting atleast something out of his dad, but The Chaos King kicked him to the same wall. Lancer coughed up more blood, he was breathing heavy on the floor. 

"HEY!! STOP IT YOU ASSHOLE!!" Susie said as she was readying her axe. 

The Chaos King leaned down to his son and opened a book and shoved it in his face. The book was a even thicker copy of 'The Legend of Deltarune'. 

"I WAS NEVER PROUD OF YOU! THE FOURTH PERSON TO AID THE HEROES OF LIGHT WAS SAID TO BE THE KING'S SON!! HOW COULD I EVER BE PROUD OF- NO! EVEN LOVE YOU!! DISGRACE TO THE THRONE!!" He said as he tossed the book in Lancer's face and spat on him. 

Bloodlust was consuming Muffet, Susie, and Ralsei. 

"......You'd trust a book over your loyal son...?" Lancer proceeded to crawl limply at the question he proposed. 

"HEH! ANYDAY! THE BOOK HAS BEEN MORE USEFUL TO ME THAN YOU HAVE YOU PUDGY PIECE OF SHIT!" The Chaos King said as he raised his foot and tried to squished Lancer to death. 

When he completed the stomach, he felt like his foot was being restricted from fully killing him. 

He lifted his foot to see that a orange dome was built over Lancer's body, protecting him from the attack. 

Ralsei used the last of her courage to shield him from that attack. 

The Chaos King stood there furious. 

He didn't look to different from Lancer. However, the Chaos King was on thin ice from being obese. His gloves and hood were light blue. His cape was made out of the hardened darkness. He wore a crown of glowing light blue, his mouth was unbearable to look at. The weirdest thing about him, was that he had a giant mouth on his stomach. 

But the most ugly part about him, was his chivalry. 

Ralsei coughed up blood as her courage barrier shattered, the attack was so powerful, she had to use some of her energy and health to fully block it. 

"HEH! SEEMS YOU MADE FRIENDS! BUT HOW LONG CAN YOUR FRIENDSHIP LAST YOU!" The Chaos King uttered before slamming his foot again. 

This time, it was block by something more fleshy. 

Muffet, was holding up his enormous foot with her six arms. 

Lancer looked up at her with the bit of energy he had, and she was smiling down at him. 

"So dearie~ I heard you liked my spider cookies. I'll make you a whole batch once we leave, whaddaya say?" Muffet giggled. 

Lancer smiled slightly. 

"JUST LET HIM DIE!!" The Chaos King opened his mouth and shot a machine gun of Spades, a light manifestation of the Spade symbol on a deck of cards, at Lancer. 

Before they could reach him, a barrage of spears came in at the same speed and cancelled out all of the spades. 

"So that's the story huh? You know what, that kid ain't that bad!" Said a familiar voice to Ralsei and Muffet. 

The Chaos King looked up to see where the voice was coming from. 

From the hole that Muffet made, Undyne came down on a board of bidents. 

"Sorry I'm late guys, had to made a strange detour with Kris!" Undyne said looking at Susie at the last part of statement. 

"Where is he?!" Susie said with more concern than anger. 

"I don't know, he said he had a plan but never actually told me. He's fine don't worry. Our job is to take down this fat sack of shit!" Undyne said with ferocity. Susie really liked Undyne's vibe already. 

Susie then looked at Lancer, bloodied and beaten...scared of his father that had caused him so much torment for years...

She knew that pain before....

Since she knows that pain, she knows exactly how to reciprocate it. Susie is brimming and overfilling with...

Retributive Justice!!

The Chaos King was pissed that all his attempted were being warded off. As if he was entitled to take his son's life. 

"ENOUGH WITH THE REUNION, NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!" The Chaos King took out his stomach mouth's tongue. It was a long wire that had a spade at the end. He then whipped it as his son to cut him in half. 

"Justice Form Number Two: Painful Retribution!!" Susie roared almost as loud as the King as she used her axe to absorb the attack of the whip. She then swung her axe at him which he quickly used his indestructible cape to block. It knocked him back all the way to the wall opposite of Lancer. 

Muffet was proud of Susie's abilities and teamwork despite just knowing the people around her. She was a natural. 

"Ralsei!! Tend to yourself and Lancer!" Muffet yelled as she stretched her arms around Lancer and tossed it at her doctor. 

Ralsei caught him, surprisingly, and ran further away from the fight and started to take out her medical equipment she kept in under her green coat. It held wonders. 

Before she could fully run away, she turned to them. 

"Undyne! Muffet! I'm sorry, but I can only make these with the rest of what we have! Use it well, AND DON'T DIE!!" Ralsei tossed two vials. One for Perseverance and Determination. 

Undyne flew by on her board and caught both of them. She thanked Ralsei on the drive by and flew quickly next to Susie and Muffet. She football tossed the Perserverance vial to her. The board dropped her off next to them. 

In a line from left to right, it was Muffet, then Susie, then Undyne. In front of them, recovering from the attack was The Chaos King. 

"Hey captain..." Undyne muttered nicely. 

"Yeah-" Muffet tried to respond to her but got smacked over the head with the spear. 

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME BACK THERE! I BROKE MY BACK!!" Undyne yelled at her. 

"I'm sorry!! Geez!!" Muffet said rubbing the back of her head, she hit her way too hard. 

"Hey guys...can you do me a solid?" Susie said seriously. 

They both listened and nodded. 

"I know you guys want to fight, I can't stop you from that. Anyone would want to kill this guy...but it's the same reason that, for...personal reasons...I want to be the one to end this fight...I feel like...I don't know...I'm meant to take this guy's life, for a little grudge a hold against myself. I want to be the saviour this one time..." Susie said the most vulnerable and determined she could. 

Undyne and Muffet both knew what she was talking about. In a deeper sense, this was her fight. They both knew that they weren't even supposed to be there, this was a story for Kris and her. They humbly agreed to her conditions. 

"Thanks guys, I see that the orinigal plan has gone out the window...seems we need to beat him within...twenty minutes." Susie said thinking hard about what time it was. 

"Why?" Muffet said rubbing her chin.

"It'll hit night in twenty minutes, if we don't beat him by then, the roots will be too strong and healthy for us to stop entirely, making everything we do here useless. We need to beat him and destroy the fountain before it can give the roots nutrients. If the fountain goes, everything else will!" Susie hoisted the axe over her left shoulder. 

Muffet and Undyne laughed and got into a stance. 

They were on a timer. 

The Chaos King laughed. 

"No matter how many numbers you stack up, soon, I will reach a level of divinity that the world has yet to see. I will become invincible! A god! You can only rely on yourself in these seas!" The Chaos King was enveloped in this weird purple and black aura. The aura of true evil. 

Ralsei had checked Lancer's soul and it seemed that he had Kindess as his soul, however, she didn't have any vials of Kindness left after StarDrop island. 

She could tend to him, but most of his wounds were fractures in his bones. She couldn't tend to it right with all the rumbling, she was unsure of what to do. 

Lancer was slowly digging into his pocket and took out a whistle. Ralsei's eyes widened. 

The energy of the whistle stopped the tension between the two sides they all paid attention to the silver mouth piece Lancer held in his hands.

"Everyone...I'm sorry!!" Lancer started crying waterfalls. He was biting his lip to not let our sighs, so much so that he even gritted his teeth together between sentences. He was trying to be a bigger man here. 

"I was an idiot!! I believed that maybe...I could have friends if I had just shown off my dad's fortune and everything my dad had to offer! But I was wrong!!" Lancer wiped off his tears that seemed to endlessly flow. 

Muffet turned to Lancer and started smiling, so did Undyne. She let out a grimy chuckle. 

Susie just looked at him in silent awe. So did Ralsei. 

"Now I know that all I had to do was...*sob*...be myself! Not what people expect me to be! So many times I *sob* was abused and treated like scum because of association that I was proud of!! I'm sick of it!!" Lancer used his other hand to slam on the ground in anger at himself. 

"You guys have given me something no one has ever done...something my family hasn't given me...*sob*...you gave me a chance!!" Lancer held his free forearm over his eyes so try and stop his tears. 

All four of the heroes of light smiled wholesomely. 

"Thank you!! All of you!!" Lancer said shrieking into the throne room. 

The Chaos King was scared of the whistle, the Jester was ordered to defend anyone who called it, even if was against another member of the tree. All he had to do was blow it and the battle was decided. 

"S-son! Y-you can be King, I was just joking...we joke with each other. Come on, put the whistle down and we can discuss this, Father and Son!" Said the Chaos King, scared of the whistle and the person arriving if it were whistled.

Lancer looked at the people around him, and they all gave him hopeful eyes and a soft and honest smile. 

"Shut up fatso! That last strand of hope that's vengeful...burns through blood!! Enough of the jokes! I'm my own man now! You know what...?!" Lancer yelled at his father. 

The Chaos King's jaw dropped. The four heroes of light started laughing hysterically, they were proud of the little guy, they all decided to play along. 

"What~?" All four heroines said. 

"...Was my theme song...cool?" Lancer said wiping off the last of his tears. 

They all laughed in a giggle. 

"Yeah man! It was the best thing I heard!" They all said one after another. 

Lancer smiled, he knew he was making the right decision. 

"I'm glad...it's my deadbeat father's turn for my final chorus...MAKE HIM SING!!" Lancer said as he slammed the whistle on the ground, breaking it instantly.

Lancer was filled with...

Overwhelming Kindess!

A giant wave of green washed over his body and completely healed his wounds. 

They all heard his wishes loud and clear. The three heroes got into a stance and readied their weapons.

Muffet, her fist. 

Susie, her axe.

Undyne, her Bident. 

The Choas King started cackling. 

"I hope you know, that whistle was the only way you can defeat me!" The Chaos King continued to cackle until he got cut off. 

"If you think you can beat those three heroes of light by yourself, you're the Jester here!" Ralsei said from across the room. 

The fighters started laughing in his face. 

"Well! You guys just wasted five minutes being idiots! How do you plan to defeat me in even less time?!" The Chaos King raised a brow to them. 

Undyne held up her vial in her left hand, Muffet held her vial in her top right hand, and Susie was surrounded was a yellow aura while holding the ace above her head. They were in perfect symmetry. 

"Like this!" All of them said simultaneously. 

Muffet and Undyne squeezed their vials and broke them. Engulfing them in a beacon of purple and red light. Susie's overwhelming sense of Retributive Justice matched her partners.

It was a wall of purple, yellow, and red. Opposing them was a thick blackened aura. 

Here it was. 

The showdown of light and dark. 

The battle between The Heroes of Light and the Chaos King of Darkness.


	23. Malace At The Royal Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now end the last fight of The Yetera Arc. How will it play out? The Heros of Light vs The Chaos King of Darkness.

The Chaos King opened his mouth, and let out a machine gun barrage of Light Spades. He aimed it at Susie. 

Susie leapt into the air, Muffet ran at hin from the the left, glowing a purple aura. Undyne created a board of tridents and flew at him to the right. Undyne's Determination allowed her have gauntlets and greaves this time. They had a Determination symbol glowing on the forearms and legs of it.

Undyne snapped her fingers and five tridents formed, aimed his left side. The Chaos King quickly flung his cape around and block the explosive Tridents. His cape was virtually indestructible since it consisted of magic. 

Muffet was coming from his open side. 

She leapt at her stretching all of her arms back. 

"GUM GUM! SPIDER ROCKET!" Muffet launched her arms with open palms forward at him with a stronger strength than before. The boost of Perseverence somehow made her elasticity extra potent. 

Chaos King reached into his cape and out of thin in air, thin front of Undyne, appeared his hand. Undyne was caught off guard by this. 

He can teleport his limbs?! She thought ad the hand grabbed her and brought her back through the cape. He tossed her in the way of Muffet's attack. 

Both fighters looked at each other wide wide eyes. The move connect against Undyne's forearms. She was fast enough to atleast block it. 

Everyone was already fighting at half the health they would normally. The fight earlier with Susie that Muffet did really brought down her max stamina and same with Susie. Both their heads were still aching. Undyne's flexibility and reaction time was still off because of the fall on her back. 

Kris, was nowhere to be found. 

Both Muffet and Undyne flew in opposite directions. 

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU AIMING THAT!!" Undyne said as she flew from the knockback near to where Ralsei was with Lancer. 

"It wasn't my fault!" Muffet got tossed back by the knockback towards his throne. This gave her some hope, she was being tossed towards the fountain. Which means that she can easily destroy it from there. 

"Not a chance!" The Chaos King brought up his right arm, and a wall of darkness formed in front of Muffet's flight path. She smacked head first into it. For some reason, the blunt impact hurt her. 

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Muffet said clutching her head as she sank to the ground. 

The Chaos King teleported another punch and it formed out of the wall of darkness. He punched her towards the other side of the room. 

Now, that punch didn't hurt her. But why did the wall did? They were both blunt attacks. 

Susie coated herself in her Retributive Justice. Her speed was increased by a considerable amount, she started sprinting towards the King with speeds that cut wind. 

"Justice Form Number Five: Karma Hound! And Justice Form Number Three!" Susie jumped in the air above the King, reading her axe for a overhead strike. 

The Chaos King's stomach tongue leeched out and tried to impale her in the air. A trident quickly hit and exploded the tip of the tongue. 

He was annoyed at that. 

"JUDGEMENT'S MALLET!!" Susie's axe was engulfed in a blinding yellow light, that increased the size of the blade of the axe by 50 times it's regular size. 

The Chaos King wasn't expecting this and restored on trying to reach for his cape to block it. 

He was able to bring it out and block the attack. 

Muffet, while they were struggling for power, quickly dashed towards the King's meaty legs and stretched her leg and spun herself for an almost room wide leg sweep. 

She was able to weak-leg the King, giving Susie more leverage. 

Undyne flew in with over 30 tridents at her disposal. 

"TRUE HEROINES HWACHA!" Undyne yelled at the thirty tridents came ready to tear open his left side. 

"DARK ROOM!" The King Roared as everyone seemed to teleport into different positions. 

Now Susie was about to cleave Muffet, and Undyne was about to hit herself and Susie with her own tridents. 

The Chaos King wasn't around them anymore. 

"WHAT?!" All three fighters said in fear. Their reaction time was fast enough to retract everything they were about to do a second before they would've killed each other. 

Ralsei was confused too.

Lancer looked up, and shrieked. 

Ralsei peered up and saw a giant light blue fist about to crush them. 

"NO-!" Ralsei sheepishly cried as she held out her hands, creating another barrier of courage. The barrier shattered on impact, but was enough to push him off them. 

Ralsei was violently puking blood because of that. She was pushing her body and courage to extreme extents to protect this one kid. 

The Chaos King scoffed.

"You agile people annoy me! Just let him die!" The Chaos King turned around to see a pissed Muffet inches away from his face, all six arms stretched back with her fist clenched in a burning aura of purple. 

He hadn't expect her to get there so fast, her face seemed to display utter hatred and disgust.

"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH US!! GUM GUM!! SPIDER SHOTGUN!!" And just like that, the first connection to the King was made, all six of her fist connect and rocked his head back. 

She wasn't just done yet, she grabbed his face with her six hands that had just connected and she swiftly turned around and did a flip. She was attempting to shoulder toss him. 

Undyne who was on her with Susie were liking the energy they gave off as a team. 

Susie looked at Undyne and laughed. 

"Need a boost!" The dino girl remarked.

"Hell yeah!" Undyne said happily. 

Susie jumped infront of her a good couple meters and crouched slightly in a batter's position, having her axe winded back in a horizontal wind up. 

Undyne knew what she was planning, and was happy that she was fighting with them. 

"Justice Form Number 6: Second Hand Law!" Susie then swung her axe mixed with her Justice, she had more than enough when fighting this guy, everything just screamed that it was absolute Retributive Justice for her to strike him down. 

Mid-swing, Undyne jumped on the broad surface of the axe and jumped off her axe at the same time Susie finished the swing, launching off at the max amount of centripetal force. She was sent towards Muffet's positon in a beam of yellow and red. 

"GET BACK OVER THERE!!" Muffet said as she successfully shoulder three the king while she was in the air. The Chaos King noticeably was growing in size as they were fighting, he was at this point, 20"0. 

Susie was actually surprised she had managed to shoulder toss him while airborne, he was giant and fat. 

Once the King was over on the other side of her, Undyne was able to successfully land the high speed assault and kneed him on the forehead. Knocking him flat on his back. 

While falling, Muffet and Undyne dove to try and attack him while he was down. 

"GUM GUM!! SPIDER RAILGUN!!" 

"TRUE HEROINE'S PINCIR!!" 

Muffet started sending a barrage of multiplied fist at the King while Undyne clenched two extra long tridents in each hand and planned to impale him through the heart with both of them. 

"DARK ROOM!" The Chaos King said as he disappeared from sight, they seemed to teleport to where he was. They both weren't able to stop the momentum of the attacks, so all six of Muffet's fist hit the ground unexpectedly, busting open some of the knuckles on her hands. Undyne wasn't able to dematerialize the tridents in time and they both exploded on them.

They took considerable damage from that. Muffet couldn't quite figure it out. Why was blunt attacks hurting here whenever she hit the darkness. Was it because of the magic...

Did magic cancel put Devil Fruit abilities? She had to be careful to try and not hit anything that had darkness too hard. 

Undyne and Muffet had the same collective thought. 

If we teleported to where he was...then- They both turned around to see the Chaos King where Susie was, and saw Susie falling where they were before. 

The Chaos King wiped off blood from his mouth. 

"Mighty attacks, I'll give you that, but your experience pales in comparison to me and my abilites!" The tongue from his stomach mouth shot out and wrapped itself around the three fighters.

He began to spin them around continuously around himself. Using the rope to swing them around faster and faster with more momentum, getting them dizzy, sick, and adding for flare to the upcoming attack. 

"I studied up on this world! I didn't know this world possessed such an incredible treasure like Devil Fruits!! I'd happen to gluten myself on one and hit the jackpot! The OP-OP Fruit, It makes me able to create a room that I have complete domain over, moving freely, switching objects, cutting them open and rearranging them just like an operation room! You lost the moment you stepped into this room!" After a good couple of seconds of aggressive spinning, he slammed the tongue on the ground of darkness. All of them landing head first. 

The impact was so grand, it actually broke part of the darkened floor. All three of them were heavily injured by that attack. They all slowly got up shakily. 

"Sorry pal...but...we've been hit with a move that took up an entire island and weighed about 75 times the about you did. We don't go down that easy." Undyne said as she took off her winter clothes to reveal her sports bra and skin tight shorts. Blood enveloped most of her face and it streamed in thick sheets down her abs. She started stretching. 

Muffet got up too and started stretching. 

"I've been hit by it twice actually, compared to that, your attacks feel like feathers!" Muffet took off her winter clothes to reveal her vest and a spare of jean shorts. The same as what she wore before, the vest with nothing under and having her mid section exposed. She put on her spider cowboy hat and started to stretch too. Her blood was coming from her knuckles and her head, she had less streaks of blood on her body though. 

They were both surprised when Susie got up with minimal damage take, she had only gotten a few streaks of blood running down her head, but that was it. 

"A sneak attack....unjustly!!" Susie said in rage as she began to emit more of her soul energy. 

Muffet and Undyne chuckled in appreciation for their third fighter. 

"Hey Susie, how much time we have?" Undyne said, concerned for their time limit.

"Ten minutes, that's not including beating him, the fountain is tough and huge, so I'd say we need to beat him in eight." Susie said transferring her Justice to her axe. 

Muffet, who was mostly concerned about the fight, tried to make sense of the force he just hit them with. She looked at the ground with interest. The darkness broke. Not by magic or by allowance, but it broke because of force pressure. 

Muffet grinned happily. 

"Hey dearies~" Muffet said playfully. 

They both looked at her. 

"Huehuehue~ His cape isn't indestructible~" She really emphasized 'isn't' in true hatred. 

They both looked at the ground and then his cape...they all gave a devilish smile. 

"You really this I'll give you a chance...how much time you have in those power ups of yours?" The Chaos King was laughing at their threats. 

Undyne and Muffet knew they only had two minutes left before the vials potenency would wear off.

They both scoffed as a response. 

Susie looked at them. 

"Really? What did you guys fight before? What you mean by island level attacks?" She was genuinely interested in what they were referring to. 

Muffet turned around and giggled.

"That's crew secret information, huehuehue~" She said with a cute giggle. 

Susie growled.

"Hmph! I'm still thinking about it-!" Susie said as The Chaos King teleported behind her. 

"You guys talk to much!" He said as he prepared to stomp on her. 

She gritted her teeth and turned around. 

"SNEAK ATTACKS DON'T WORK ON ME!! JUSTICE FORM NUMBER TWO!" Susie turned around and blocked the stomp with ease with her axe. She then swung the axe back in response. 

"PAINFUL RETRIBUTION!" Susie manage to connect the attack, swing at his body with two times the force of the stomp. The Chaos King had forgotten about that move and was hit directly in the stomach with it. 

This sent him tumbling back near the throne. 

Lancer was trying to tend to Ralsei, but there was nothing he could do. Her hat was rolling away from her, her black fur either rustling from the gust of their attacks, or stiff with the blood from her exhausted and brittle body. She was just laying on the floor breathing heavily, watching the battle unfold. 

"Ralsei...I'm sorry im not much help, I'm not a fighter, nor am I fit for support...I wish I can help you guys in this fight." Lancer looked down at the ground ashamed of himself. He really was disappointing. 

"Hey...no matter...what happens...you're not a disappointment...you're...our friend...!" Ralsei said trying to get up but can't. 

Lancer went to her and propped her upright, so she can watch the fight while sitting, instead of laying down. She could breathe easier now. 

She looked at him. 

"Now Lancer...you're going to do what I say...and I don't want to hear any back talk...you hear me?" Ralsei meant her words with a tacit strength behind it. 

Lancer begrudgingly nodded. 

"Now...tell me about the best moments in your life..." She said while resting her body a bit. 

Lancer didn't know what she was talking about, but he spoke anyways. 

Muffet looked at Undyne. 

"Look, Imma try out something, I just need you to be careful when I do. The last thing I want to see is you get hurt by one of my actions again." Muffet proposed this to Undyne, it made her heart melt, she knew that her captain had a heart but she'd never thought she'd show it through words. 

She nodded. 

"Sure dude! I gotcha!" Undyne ran ahead to join Susie in the front line. They were trying to get past his stomach tongue whip. For a fat guy, he was pretty nimble and had good flexibility and stamina. They had to give it to the guy, he had the strength to be King. 

Which made them all collectively scared of how strong the Jester is, the Jester was said to be many of leagues above the King in all forms. The reason he wasn't king was because he didn't have the mindset or mental stability to be king.

That was a thought for another day. 

Muffet took this chance to prepare her new attack, she was originally going to use this against Susie back then in the Crimson Forest, before their fight was cut off.

She interlocked all her fingers together except for her middle right hand. She stretched her free hand out and used her interlocked fingers to form a rubber ball around herself. She was just a glowing purple ball with her free arm as the string. She stretched her over to the King. 

He swatted Undyne away with a backhand and shot Susie away with his light Spades.

He saw her hand trying to reach him and grabbed it before it could touch him. He yanked her towards him. 

"What was that supposed to be!" He roared as he struck her rubber ball. The force of the attack caused her to stretch to her limit, spanning the entire room. 

"THANK YOU!!" Muffet gleefully thanked the Chaos King, we was confused. She came driving back towards him in a giant mass of rubber and muscle, reaching close to sound speed. 

Her flinched and let go of her arm and tried to block it with his forearms. He didn't have time to reach for his cape. 

The free arm slapped back to her and wrapped around the ball to make the density of the ball in place. 

Undyne and Susie looked up with the widest grins on their faces. 

Muffet in her rubber ball slammed against he forearms, knocking him slightly off his feet and further back to the throne, to the point where his heels touched the base of it.

Muffet ricocheted off his forearms to the back of the room and came back with an even stronger force and speed. 

The Chaos was scared of the next impact. 

"DARK ROOM!!" He said desperately as he switched her position to where Undyne was so that she'd hit the darkened ground. 

She smacked against the ground but immediately bounced back up into the corner, and then she eventually gained enough momentum to start randomly bouncing around the room. Which each surface she bounced off of, the faster and stronger the ball of rubber became. This was thanks to simple physics and her Perseverance ability. 

"Go Muffet!!" Undyne said with unbelievable proudness in her captain. 

"Keep going dude!!" Susie shouted in hype. This got her thinking though...she was planning on using that attack against me? 

She started laughing to herself in relief. 

"You see King! Your Devil Fruit ability doesn't work if there is an unstoppable movement, and since we are in an enclosed room, one where you have to defend, this makes this the perfect person and room to use this move in!!" Muffet yelled as she was bouncing around the room at beyond sound speed. 

The Chaos King started sweating, unable to see where her next bounce was going. 

"Behold! GUM GUM!! SPIDER COMET!!" Muffet roared as the next bounce was heading towards the Chaos King. 

"W-wait-!" He tried to speak but he was immediately slammed in the face by the entirety of the ball. Undyne and Susie were overly hyped in their spider friend. 

That attack had enough force to send him off his feet and completely crush his giant darkened throne with his body. His teeth was broken and was bleeding down the head. 

"STUPID SPIDER!! THERE'S A FLAW IN YOUR ATTACK!!" The Chaos King then used his cape to block his next attack. 

Undyne and Susie knew they'd might as well help their spider friend with her next assault. Undyne used all of her Determination for the next attack. Susie used all of her Justice too. 

Undyne formed a giant trident, it was roughly around the city of two city blocks. Its gravity caused some of the hardened darkness around her to crack. It consumed so much energy that her Determination gauntlets and greaves crumbled and faded away and the remaind flew into the trident to power it up. 

Susie transferred all of her Justice in a ball in front of her right hand. It too made the hardened darkness around her to slightly crack. 

Muffet bounced off the back of the room and started to propel herself towards his 'indestructible' cape.

"IT'S EASILY BROKEN BY SHARP ATTACKS!!" The Chaos King formed the cape to have spikes along its surface. He started cackling evilly. 

"TRUE HEROINE'S BALLISTA!!" Undyne launched her giant trident and it connected with the cape. The explosion was powerful enough to brake a good layer of the cape, she made a giant dent and clear most of the spikes.

"W-what?!" The King said in fear. 

"NOW! JUSTICE FORM NUMBER ONE! INTERSTELLER KARMA!!" Said Susie as she tossed the condensed ball of Justice at his cape. 

"Hehe! You IDIOT!!" The Chaos King still held up his cape with one arm while using his other arm to activate his power. 

"DARK ROOM!!" He said as the ball was teleported to be flying at Muffet. 

Undyne, Muffet, Lancer, and Ralsei looked at the ball with dread filled eyes. 

"Hehe...you're the idiot!" Susie said as the ball connected with Muffet, engulfing her in justice, increasing her speed to almost light speed. She bursted through the cape and completely shattered it to dust. 

"WAIT NO-" The Chaos King was immediately cut off by the impact of Muffet's attack. It made him fly like a ragdoll towards the fountain way further behind him, his back his the darkened wall separating them and the fountain room, and it was completely destroyed too because of the force he flew at. 

However, that last impact drained Muffet of all of Perseverance and momentum. She retracted all of her arms and fell down to the ground laughing to herself. 

"WE DID IT!!" Muffet yelled to everyone below her. They all cheered for her. 

Undyne jumped up to grab her captain. 

Ralsei and Lancer were happy, they knew that the heroes of light were going to be the ones to beat him. 

Undyne caught Muffet in the air. 

"You're so freaking incredible captain!" Undyne have her a toothy smile, Muffet returned the favor and laughed. 

Susie just face palmed and shook her head while laughing. 

"You guys, Ghaha!" Although, she was sad that she wanted to finish off the King, but she knew how that fight was looking. They had to beat him then or else they wouldn't be able to get to and destroy the fountain in time. 

Undyne was back to her Kindness soul, unable to use anymore bidents to make a board, but she had faith in her leg strength.

Susie looked at them.

"We only have five minutes left to destroy the fountain, We spent too much time looking flashy, we can destroy it in time if we manage to get there now-!" Susie said as she witnessed something unbearable. 

Muffet and Undyne nodded, but then they got immediately impaled through the stomach by a Spade Whip. They both coughed out a good amount of blood. And like shaking off water from a hand, the tongue whipped them to the darkened ground. They laid there lifeless. 

Susie was filled with immense of dread. She begrudgingly turned her head to see the Chaos King, standing upright cackling to himself. 

"That attack was enough to kill me, but the fountain granted me this new found strength, it protected me from the blow...because it knows that night is here!!" He said laughing into the ceiling of the room.

"MUFFET!! UNDYNE!!" Ralsei screamed, but they both didn't respond, they were on the floor on top of each other, unable to move due to their exhaustion and slit hole in their abdomen. 

Lancer had a face of dread too. 

"R-Ralsei-?" Lancer was trying to hose good new from her, she didn't have any.

"Just keep telling about that time you saved Rouxls Kaard from an apple bobbing accident!" Ralsei averted his head away from the fight while he continued his story. 

"W-what do you mean that night is here?! We have four minutes left!!" Susie argued. 

"...Gwahahaha!! This room accelerates time...you guys actually have 15 seconds left. That's how much time you have left before I become a god!" The Chaos King was covered in heavy amounts of blue blood but the evil energy was filling him. He was determined. 

Susie got up limply and tried to run to the fountain, she knew she couldn't get there in fifteen seconds, even if he didn't stop her. She tossed her axe to hopefully reach it, but the King deflected it. 

Susie fell on the ground exhausted. She started cursing at herself, she hated herself. How did they get played that hard!

The Chaos King laughed at her attempt. 

"Seven seconds left and you seem to fall short! You didn't even cut off the roots before coming here! Now you have even less time to stop me...! 3...2...1...and-" The Chaos King was gleefully victorious, he was seething with pride in himself. 

Then, a orange beam of light whizzed past him while he was gloating, he couldn't react in time and the beam exploded the fountain. 

He stood there frozen...who?!

He turned around and saw the same goat girl with hands and eyes of raging orange. 

"You prick!!" Ralsei yelled as she launched another beam of light, it connect with him but was too weak to deal any important damage. 

"What did you do?!" The Chaos King raged at her success ag destroying the fountain. More importantly, how was she standing?

Ralsei had been letting Lancer speak words of Kindness that he committed to her, healing her over the course of his stories. She had atleast enough health and energy to fight for a little while. 

Ralsei was in a blind rage. 

Susie stood up slowly. She too was scared of Ralsei, but she started to fire the orange beams wildly. 

The beams kept hitting the Chaos King, but each beam was weaker than the last.

"You can't just get away with this!!" Ralsei said as she fired another beam, this time, he was able to dodge it. 

He shot out his whip tongue and it wrapped around the black goat girl. He brung her towards his face. 

"Although you rudely destroyed the fountain of darkness...the roots still planted themselves in the other islands, there will be other kings like me, more darkness to spread!! You never had a chance to begin with!" The Chaos King laughed in her face.

"Bye bye!" He then tossed her towards to ground to finish her off. 

Then, she was caught. 

"I wouldn't be too sure about the roots...I took care of that on my own." Said another manly voice. Ralsei opened her eyes and saw a human, he has a nice suit of armor with a black suit underneath. His skin was blue tinted caus of the light and the darkness and his hair covered his eyes. 

"K-Kris?! Where were you!!" Susie said more eager to get up. 

Kris looked at everyone around him. He looked at Undyne and Muffet's body and went up to them while placing Ralsei down. He held out his heart of Determinaiton and sacrificed some a good portion of his Determination to heal them to the point where the wound would kill. They were still on the floor exhausted and in physical shock. Kris only had 15% of his Determination left. 

He looked at Susie. 

"I knew that the time around this magic area was faster than on the surface, so I asked Undyne to make her spears fly me to the depths of the ocean so I can cut off the roots that was stemming to the other islands. I got all of them just in time it seems." Kris said super relaxed. 

"WHAT?! There's no way! There's another Hero of Light?!" He looked at Lancer, and Lancer was flipping him off while sticking out his tongue. 

Kris looked at Ralsei. 

"Tend to them, Undyne spoke words of you in a good light. You are capable." Kris said the next course of his sentence in a louder tone. 

"The three of you, you fought well enough, we thank you for your valiant struggle in battle and leaving the rest to us. However, the King is our concern!" Kris said raising his crimson sword to the King. 

Muffet and Undyne sat upright immediately and started laughing and scratching the back of their heads. This scared Ralsei and well as confused ber. 

"Ah, you got the hint, Gehehe!" Undyne said sheepishly but drained. 

"We made a promise to Susie, that's why." Muffet said weakly but happily. 

They did really act like they were already dead so they could let Susie and Kris handle it? Ralsei thought to herself. 

A knot formed on her head and knocked both of them over the head. A lump formed on both their heads and they sunk to the ground. 

"We're sorry...!" They said while on the floor. 

Muffet was scared of Ralsei, she was the only person that was a hurt her physically when she was mad.

"Y-you think you can beat me-!" The Chaos King shouted in anger. 

Kris cut him off while getting into a stance. 

"Every voice you create has an echo...your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Kris said with words that filled everyone in the room with Determination. 

The true two destined to beat the King was here. Susie and Kris. They Legends of Deltarune. 

All that was left now was to entrust them with the task of beating the mortally wounded King. Susie was already exhausted and Kris had used up almost all of his health and Determination healing the others. The King was in tip top shape as well. 

The fight could go either way. 

"DARK ROOM!" The King teleported behind them and attempted a downward punch Kris. 

Susie blocked the attack with her forearms. 

"You. Don't. Listen. Do You?! SNEAK ATTACKS DON'T WORK!!" Susie's forearms were surging with Justice. 

Kris gave her a thumbs up and he attempted a slash at his hand. He was able to cut off the Chaos King's hand. 

He wailed in pain as he stammered back holding his wrist. 

"W-what?! What is that sword made out of?!" The Chaos King was looking desperate. 

"This sword was specifically made to cut through the darkness like butter..." Then Kris opened his eyes and his bangs lifted. His eyes were flaring red with sentimental rage. 

"I told you. Your own bad energy will be your undoing! Dads like you make me sick...but..." Kris handed his sword to Susie, she was confused. 

Kris smiled at her. 

"This is your fight, as much as I want to do it...this decision you have to make." Kris have her knowing eyes. She knew what that meant...to kill a father...she knew it too well. 

Susie brandished the sword. She still had her energy from the attack she blocked earlier, she had enough for one more Justice move. 

The Chaos King backed up against the wall, he saw that he was near Lancer. 

"S-son! Take protect me! I'll make you King on the spot! Please!" The Chaos King pleaded.

Lancer stuck his tongue out and started walking away. 

"A King losing to a bunch of kids? Don't call me your son, it's revolting. I can't have a disappointment call me that!" Lancer said with a smile, he was mimicing the words his father said to him. 

Everyone smiled at Lancer. 

Susie looked at Chaos King in the eyes. She was unsure with her choice. 

She knew the pain of seeing a family member die, was she prepare to bare it again. She then remembered that Kris must've had a more painful experience. He was the one to save her from her dad, he had to do the deed. 

Treat others like how you wanted to be treated...that was the point of Retributive Justice...she had to repay the favor Kris did for her, she had to give equal Justice. They hadn't gone this far just to spare him, that would be a disgrace to Kris and everything he had to do to get them there, in a way, this was mostly his story. She had to make it right, if they were going to be partners in crime. Then she had to have a committed one to begin with. 

"Justice Form...Number Two..." Susie began to utter. Kris knew how hard this was for her, but Susie would have more and longer lasting pain if she didn't. 

The Chaos King was too much in panic to think of something smart. 

"You had this coming...this is how Justice works...this is the sentence you serve for the crimes you've committed, your punishment is...Painful Retribution!" Susie said as she swung the sword with the power of Justice being it. An after slash was making it's way to the King and in no time at all. 

It sliced him in half spewing out blue blood everywhere around the room. 

Then, the whole tree started to crack and fade away, turning into white balls of light as it started to drift to the surface. The balls of light lifted everyone there to the surface. Even the blood was turning into balls of light and floating away. 

Everyone was confused. 

Kris spoke up. 

"This place was bound together by the magic of darkness, now that there is no more darkness, light persist." Kris enlightened everyone as they were brought back to the surface of Yetera. The residents of the island were surrounding the giant crater that used to hold tree and saw the heroes of light emit through the hole. 

At first they were confused, but the residents of the island started cheering. 

The heroes of light looked at each other, and started to hug each other in excitement. 

They had won. 

Muffet, Undye, Ralsei, Lancer, Susie, and Kris. The light slowly placed them down back on the snow. At this point, their bodies were too hot from the fight to be phased by the cold of the island.

The residents lifted them like they were crowd surfing and taking them back to the town. 

"We fucking did it!!" Undyne said shaking her captain before they hugged each other and started giddily laughing in excitement and relief.

Ralsei gave Lancer her last cookie. 

"You deserve it champ." Ralsei said and Lancer stared at the cookie. He actually resisted it and pushed it away back to Ralsei. 

"I think I can hold off a little bit, I have to rest first if you don't mind, hehe." Lancer seemed still happy throughout all of this. Ralsei smiled, he was already maturing. 

Kris looked at Susie. 

"You okay?" He said solemnly. 

Susie laughed and punched his arm. 

"Of course dork! That was awesome...! Hey. Thank you...for taking me away from hom-" Kris cut her off by hugging her. She hated hugs. She hugged back and cried into his shoulders. 

He rubbed her back in assurance. 

"We can talk about this later...this is your time to finally be free." Kris said pulling her back and looking into her eyes. 

They lifted each other's bangs and looked into each others eyes. Susie blushed really hard and averted her eyes. She pouted and punched his arm again, this time not playfully. 

"I'm just glad you're okay dingus!" Susie said embarrassed. 

Kris laughed it off the whole way back to the city.

The book came to a close, he prophecy had been fulfilled. Everyone had their happy ending. 

...But one question raised. 

...Where do they go from here?


	24. After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight fluff chapter

The islands that were being dragged in were pushed back to their orinigal spots on the by the balls of light that were created from the newly reformed tree. 

The island of Yetera was rejoicing in their newly found freedom and were praising the heroes of light for their hard work and heroic deeds. 

They all got treated however by the doctors of the island, including Ralsei. Muffet had sustained the most injuries but her pain tolerance was incredibly high so she was playing it off well. When in reality, since she is so reliant on her Devil Fruit's passive ability to take less physical damage, attacks that actually do hurt physically caused a massive toll on her body. 

The ball move she did hurt everytime she bounced off a wall, but she played it off like it hadn't hurt her at all. In reality, she had completely shattered her arms doing that move. 

She was on bed rest for her arms after her treatment. 

Undyne was heavily injured, but not too bad to the point where her kindness soul couldn't heal over time. 

Ralsei was happy, after every major fight like this, she got to know more about how soul energy works. She was able to see that for a Kindness soul, the user regenerates while in a non-combative period. 

Susie was the least injured but seemed to gain a scare on the top of her head that almost reaches her left eye. She could assume it was when the Chaos King used the rope attack and slammed all three of them. 

Lancer only was treated with bed rest. Kris didn't get treated. Him and Susie were leaned against the wall next to the operating room door. 

They had to take it upon themselves guard the door for anyone trying to go in and berate the injured with unneeded appreciation. 

Susie was a tad sad, she had lost her axe down there. She really like it. 

"No means no! No one is allowed in until the other heroes are able to walk and move freely." Kris said warding off the Yetera citizens. 

They still insisted of trying to make their way in with Kris and Susie shoving them back. 

"...heh! WHAT DID WE JUST SAY!!" Susie roared at the people crowding the hospital hallway. The crowd got silent and everyone back off. 

Kris coughed in apology. 

"Thanks Susie." Kris then flicked his head to the other side of the hall, to see a man running down the hall in an general uniform. He assumed this was the island's chief of defense. 

He got to the door. 

"Whatcha need sir?" Kris politely offered. 

"I need to see princess Ralsei. I need to know if she is okay with the other two." Darlow was greatly concerned for the wellbeing of Ralsei. He had so many questions. 

Susie chuckled. 

"Be easy dude, she's in the room tending to the other two freaks!" Susie gestured her head to the room behind her, she knew how much this guy cared just by the disparity in his voice. 

Darlow got down on one knee. 

"Thank you...heroes of light, for freeing us and the other islands of the darkened curse." Darlow bowed his head as well. 

Susie was getting sick of all this hero treatment, she would've just sufficed with just a thanks. 

She thought about it more...why wasn't she ready for the hero schtick, she thought this would be the turning point in her redemption. And although she had feel like she had completed her redemption...she felt like her story needed more...she wasn't satisfied with the ending. Or atleast...she didn't want it to end.

Kris noticed her vibe and looked at Darlow. 

"You know, if you want to repay the favor, can you keep this door guarded and make sure no one else enters the room?" Kris proposed. 

Darlow agreed nobly and stood in front of the door. 

Kris grabbed Susie by the hand and walked into the room with the other three heroes of light. Both of them were happy to see that Undyne and Muffet were conversing...well...arguing more like it. They could never tell by the way they talked to each other if they were naturally this competitive and loud or they were always angry at each other.

It made for a good dynamic, seeing as Ralsei was the nicer of the three and the voice of reason, their characters contrasted well. 

Undyne was able to stand with gauze around her whole chest and stomach and some around her forehead. Muffet had a weird kind of gauze around her arms and around her head and stomach. She was trying to get off the hospital bed but couldn't entirely. 

Ralsei greeted them. 

"Oh! Hey Kris, hey Susie! I uh, thought you were guarding the door." She spoke in a quiet manner. 

Susie chuckled a little.

"Your little admirer is taking charge." Susie specifically used her coy voice to incite a react of Ralsei. 

"D-Darlow?!" Ralsei started rummaging her black fur in a panic. The last memory she had of him was her giving him a goodbye kiss on the forehead. She had completely forgotten about that until now. 

Ralsei curled up into a ball and started wallowing. 

"I don't wanna leave now..." Ralsei was sounding more gloomy than usual. 

Kris saw that Ralsei was occupied with her own turmoil and that Undyne and Muffet were busy still arguing. He knew now was the right time to discuss important matters with Susie. 

He brought her to the most secluded corner of the room, he leaned against the wall and gave her an eye of urgency. Susie knew that look, this was a serious matter. 

"...You don't want to end our adventure here...do you?" Kris cut straight to the point. Susie gulped. 

Kris chuckled. 

"Of course you don't, honestly, me neither...but the thing is that there is virtually nothing else for us to embark on. The Tree of Darkness was the heroes of light's only mission..." Kris said looking away from her for a second. 

Susie sighed. 

"I know dude. But...maybe there's other hero stuff we can do...like...save another town of bandits or-" Susie tries to come up with some excuse to continue being these heroes of some sort. 

When away from the tree, their natural coloring had gone back to normal. Instead of blue skin, Kris went back to his regular tan skin. Susie lost her pinkish hair and went back to her unruly black hair. Her skin tone dialed down from a pinkish purple to just an all around broody purple. 

Kris wasn't trying to hear hypotheticals. 

"No. I know you wouldn't like that fate, as much as you did this for redemption...you still light the thrill of fighting strong people, you're a fighter at heart...and I'm not." Kris said looking down at the ground. 

Although Susie agreed with everything he said, that last statement got her riled. 

"What you mean you're not?! We are a team, we fight strong guys together." Susie tried to piece together his thoughts. 

He grabbed Susie by the shoulders. 

"Look, the fighting life, it's all you. You have refined techniques and your form with Justice is stronger than my form with Determination. I just wanted to do this with you because I wanted you to be able to handle yourself...for when I leave." Kris knew his words would have a negative impact on Susie, but he spoke the truth. 

"Dude...are you forreal...? That's it? You're going back...?" Susie said a bit heartbroken...she had just began to really liking Kris. 

"Not going back home...I could never face my mom the way I am now...I don't think I ever can...but I want us to part ways from here..." Kris started to walk away towards the door. 

"I already had made up my mind...you destiny and mine split from here...there's no more stories...we can be...real for once." Kris said with a forced and feint smile. 

Susie got angry.

"No! We can still venture together dude!! Why do you care about me so much?! Why do you want me to live my dreams while you still suffer?! We are partners-!" Susie was tearing up in rage. Everyone else in the room started to listen. 

"Because I love you Susie..." Kris said with a hand on the door. 

Susie froze, everyone tensed. 

Kris left the room. 

Those words turned her to stone, she couldn't move. She started to let her tears go. 

"FUCK!" Susie punched the ground and it made a crater. Susie raised both her hands up and started to repeatedly punch the floor in rage, not knowing how else to vent it out. 

Her knuckles after awhile started to bleed, she was numb to the pain, because she was experiencing a greater one. 

Loss. 

She kept punching the ground, screaming in agony. Then her fist were stopped. 

She turned around with a face of pure hatred and inner pain. Tears streaming down her cheeks with blood streaming down her knuckles. 

Her fist were being held back by Undyne and Muffet, each holding back a fist. 

"No matter how pained you are dearie~..." Muffet started and Undyne finished her sentence. 

"Let your own blood never mix in with your demons...he's Determined Susie...let him go. He's told me that he's doing all this so that you can experience the life you always wanted. A life of running wasn't meant for you either...he wanted a balance for you, one where you can do what you love doing while also living care free. That's the most Determined self promise I've heard...the sucker has it bad for you." Undyne enlightend her. 

Susie slowly lowered her fist. Her plan was to keep on adventuring with him until they'd die...deep down she knew that was a fairytale that wouldn't come true, but she tried. 

Ralsei slowly shakes her head. She knew something would happen so that they had to split...the flag is never wrong. The Soul Parlour Pirate's depicted the next member would be one of Justice...but the one afterwards was Integrity, and then Monster, then it Determination. So Kris wasn't going to be in the crew...atleast not now. 

Muffet crouched down next to Susie who was still looking at the ground. 

"Look dearie~ Your story is up to you for a change, not foretold by something else...he didn't want to make a choice for you. He too, wants to make his own choice, but he can't there is still more for him to do." Muffet said while patting her on the back. 

Susie absorbed those words. She was right, Kris was always trying to fight an eternal battle that he never felt comfortable telling her about. This was her only objective that she was so focused following, that now that she accomplished, she didn't know what was next. 

What Kris said stuck with her too, what did she want to do now? What was always her dream...back at home, all she did was lock herself in her read and pass the time with reading. Her dad never bought her anything at all, so toys weren't provided for her. However, the house was old so it provided many of old books. 

She never told anyone in school, but realistically, she loved reading about history. She followed a path of Justice because of the awe inspiring societal and moral formats the ancient civilizations had, especially about Retributive Justice. 

When she got older she started to sneak afterschool and read more books about the modern world, she wanted to know about the treasures and monuments the world held. She had looked through the entirety of the town's books and the surrounding town's books. Interested in Earth's history, she even knew how to decipher ancient codes, although that book was only available at her home. 

Her old home was old enough to be the last remaining holder of a book of poneglyphs. The World Government eradicated all available access to knowledge like that, because ones who knew that knowledge, could decipher all of the worlds dark and ancient history. 

She had read that ones who could read the poneglyphs could find out the location of the UnderPiece and the ancient weapons. The ancient weapons were capable of destroying archipelagos at a time. She chose to have that talent a secret from everyone, or else the World Government would be after her.

"Uh dude...you okay? Ready to head back out there?" Undyne said shaking her our her consciousness. Susie turned around and stood up while dusting herself. 

"Uh...yeah." Susie sighed and looked to Muffet. 

"Hey...what do you want on your ship...in terms of slots?" Susie said very cold and stern.

Muffet thought about it while repositioning her hat to her head, her arms gauzes were made out of her own web.

"We still need a cook, a swordsman, a helmsman, a musician, a shipwright, an archeologist, a navigator, and a sniper." Muffet said trying to remember the roles Frisk told her that she needed for a successful crew.

Susie scoffed. 

"Muffet, Frisk probably wanted you to get a archaeologist because back then people who knew how to find the poneglyphs written by W.D. Gaster could lead then them to the UnderPiece. The World Government killed off everyone that even knew how to access that and burned all the libraries that had it. They really don't want another golden era of pirates." Ralsei said enlightened both Undyne and Muffet. 

Susie smiled.

"Why do you guys want to set sail?" Susie said clenching her fist. 

Muffet smiled. 

"To become Queen of Pirates!! And to own enough money to buy a Continent for my friends and the oppressed Spider Kin!" 

Undyne Smiled. 

"To avenge my mother and complete her ambitions of morally correct action!!" 

Ralsei smiled. 

"To be the worlds best leading doctor in Soul Energy!" 

Susie let out a chuckle, wiping off the last of her tears.

"You guys are pirates with dreams and good hearts, you fight for what's right while also not associating yourself with heroes. You live your life and happily fight and get stronger to pursue your hopes and dreams. Am I wrong?" Susie was grinning heavily. 

The three ladies shook their heads happily. 

Kris left the room with these ladies in it for a reason. He knew that she'd be better off venturing with them than with him, she hated him for this but thanked him in her heart. He really did want what was best for her. 

Susie sighed happily.

Muffet, Undyne, and Ralsei knew where she was going with this. They gave a toothy smile in anticipation. 

"Heh! Since you guys are hopeless without me...I guess you need an archeologist in your group, so uh, I guess I'll join you guys on the seas-!" Muffet, Undyne, and Ralsei tackled her with love and appreciation. 

They all started cheerfully laughing. Telling her that she's welcomed to the Soul Parlour Pirates. Susie loved this feeling, but wasn't that cool with them yet to show it. 

"Alright alright get off me!" Susie tried to shake them off. 

Thank you Kris... Susie thought before they all ceased and got up.

They all dusted themselves off. 

"Alright desires~ let's us party!! For our new member...Susie...!" They all looked at her for her to say her last name. 

"Oh uh, Barnabie...Susie Barnabie." She said shyly, she was ashamed of her last name and was hoping they would make fun of her too much. However, they didn't even mind her last name. 

"As Muffet D. Baker, your captain, Undyne Undying, your first commander, and Ralsei Lightner, the ship's doctor, we welcome you. Susie Barnabie, the ship's archeologist!" Muffet swung open the doors at her welcome just to be bombarded by the waiting citizens rushing inside to see their heroes. 

It was a hectic couple of minutes. 

.  
.  
.

The folk had thrown together a party for the heroes, a town wide celebration. It was mainly centered around the fountain they had fall through initially. 

Muffet was occupied pigging out at the buffet, making everyone laugh at her appetite and the little kids were stretching her skin because they were just simply fascinated. The older folk were just amazed that a Spider person was still around in this era. They had thought that they'd been extinct. 

Susie was just drinking all of the drinks there and also pigging out, less than Muffet of course, but she was still stuffing herself. It wasn't everyday she got to eat. Sadly, she couldn't find Kris anywhere, he had seemed to have left the island completely. He spared no time leaving, she felt a heave in her heart, but she knew this was for the best. She was mostly concern about what he was going to do now, and where. 

Undyne was showing off her scares and muscles to the younger people of the festival. Little kids hanging off her biceps as she posed, she had always loved the adoring attention of the youth. It always gave her a reason to improve, so that the cheers would never end. She challenged a couple of the burly men of the island to an arm wrestling competition, she won effortlessly. 

Lancer had just woken up from his long slumber and was feeding on the same level as Susie. Susie took initiative to hoist Lancer on her shoulders, he enjoyed the ride. However, before entering the festival, he took a visit back into the gaping hole in the middle of the island to see if anything was left behind. Atleast for the Jester, he was still in the Grand Line working in the King's name. He had found something interesting in there and wanted to share it to his new friends, but the festival occupied his urgency. 

Ralsei was picking out food neatly from the buffet, she was a picky water. Then she happened to bump into Darlow doing the same thing. They both glanced away from each other, Darlow had the guts to tell her to take her into an disclosed part of the festival to talk. As she was approaching one of the shack, which she could presume be his shack, she could faintly see Muffet and Undyne arm wrestling with a crowd of people surrounding them. Susie and Lancer were instigating the match heavily. 

She would yell at Muffet that she should not be taking the time to let her arms heal by arm wrestling, but that was another matter. It was their time, they took most of the beating and won their fight, she'd let them be. It had reached night, they had been in the hospital recovering from their fight ever since last night and until four in the afternoon. She was amazed that they recovered so fast. Maybe it was because of their souls? That was something she'd bad to look into later. 

Ralsei walked into his place and he closed the door behind them gently. He coughed to release some of the tension. 

"I see you made it safe back to me princess Ralsei." He said with a humble smile. 

She slightly blushed. 

"Uh, y-yeah. You didn't lose faith did you?" Ralsei was trying to find a way to intice a certain reaction from him, although she wasn't sure what it would be. She wanted to hear something specific. 

"Not once. I'm glad you came back safe in great shape. I wanted you to remain the same beautiful condition you were when you got here." Darlow went up to her and held her hands. She was leagues shorter than him, he was a good 6"3 and she was 4'5. 

"Um, I uh...look Darlow, I'm grateful you set me on the right path and I want to thank you but I can't right now. We had to use up the rest of the money for medical fees. We weren't expecting to come here to complete a prophecy and we had little finance to begin with...I'm sorry." Ralsei said as she tilted her head down in disappointment in herself. Darlow just chuckled. 

"Even if you had money, I wouldn't have taken a dime. Your presence and company is more than rewarding." Darlow gave a warm smile. 

Ralsei's heart was warmed up immensely, this man really had a way with words and he said it so confidently. 

"You see princess, in the legend, a new person takes the role of king of the saved island...I was hoping if you would take over-" Darlow said before Ralsei cut him off. 

"I had a feeling this would be brought up, and don't worry I signed a petition with the citizens of Yetera and they all agreed on their new leader." Ralsei gave a sweet smile at her own brilliance. 

"Who would that be?" Darlow questioned. 

"Let's just say that the new 'King' will have the whole island singing his theme, heehee." Ralsei laughed a cute giggle. 

She had assigned the role of the new ruler of Yetera to Lancer, technically with the death of his father, he was technically king. This time, a nice and king of kindness. She knew he'd be great at leader, he inspired everyone back in the throne room, so why not an entire island. 

Darlow chuckled. 

"You cease to amaze me princess, I guess that solves everything, the end of Deltarune." Darlow looked into Ralsei's eyes with passion.

"Yeah, I guess, this is where the heroes of light's journey ends...I just wish there was a way I can pay you back for the patience and faith you had in us. Plus the help of information you gave us..." Ralsei looked at his feet again in shame.

Darlow lifted her head with his finger.

"Maybe, you can explain to me what you did to my forehead before." Darlow said with a bit of tease in his voice. 

Ralsei blushed and started fidgeting in place because she didn't want to leave his hands. They gave her warmth beyond comprehension. 

"It...it was a farewell thing...y'know...?" Ralsei tried beating around the bush with her response. This only made Darlow laugh a bit more. 

"Maybe, as a reward...may you uh...give me a real one?" This time, Darlow was flustered even after he said it to make her shy. 

Both of them were incredibly shocked and embarrassed by his words. 

Awkward silence went by, Ralsei then stepped a bit forward towards him. 

"S-...Sit down." Ralsei said with her face burning red. 

Darlow was confused by her request, he sat on the edge of his bed anyways. 

She climbed on the bed with him and positioned herself on his lap, facing him. This way they were face to face. 

The position they were in made Darlow's heart race a million times per second. Like the beating of his heart was making a thousand songs at the same time. 

Ralsei then leaned in, to only give him a peck on the lips, but once they connected lips, she couldn't find a way to retract herself. The hair all over her body perked upwards. That was her way of showing goosebumps. 

Darlow didn't want to pull away either. Slowly, they started to close their eyes and let their lips be the only thing active. They both were surprisingly over-enjoying this. 

After a few minutes, Ralsei finally had to pull back for air, she had lost herself in the kiss. Darlow hadn't realized that they had just done all of that until Ralsei decided to pull away. 

They both gasped for air to catch their breaths. They looked at each other with passionate and engaged eyes. Ralsei looked down to calm herself down. She had to get on her knees on his thighs to reach him. 

She decided to sit on his lap because she felt like her knees were about to give out. However, when she did, she felt a slight...bump that wasn't there before. 

Darlow flinched in a weird expression of both pleasure and utter shame. 

Ralsei's cool face was flushed again and so was his. 

Darlow looked to the side. 

"I-I'm sorry princess! I had just lost myself that I-" Darlow tried to cover up his blunder with the fact that he got a tad too excited because of the curse. However, he was hit in the face by her hat. 

When he looked back at Ralsei, she had taken off her hat and was already taking off her oversized green coat. Underneath she wore her black tank top and green shorts. 

"P-princess?!" Darlow said as his upper half was pushed onto the bed by Ralsei. She slid off his lap and positioned her head alongside his pelvis while stroking his inner thigh. This gave Darlow goosebumps all over his body, his spine tingled and he was stiff...in both senses. 

Ralsei worked her way up and got up to the part that mattered. 

She was filled with...Courage!

Darlow flinched and awaited her next move. 

"I had to do a lot lately, if we are going to do this, then you'll have to do most of the work!" Ralsei said firmly grasping it. 

Darlow jumped and started taking off his winter coat. 

"Yes ma'am!" Darlow issued. 

And just like that, the party was a hitch. 

Muffet, Undyne, Susie, and Lancer all slept in the same bed, with positions that compromised each other's personal space, but they were too tired to even argue or make a fuse about it. 

Undyne was sprawled out in the middle. Muffet's legs were limply leaned against Susie's face and her head was dangling off the foot side of the bed. Susie slept with her head into the pillow and Lancer was sprawled out on top of Undyne's abs. Susie's arm was in Lancer's mouth as he still effortlessly snored throughout the entire night. 

Tomorrow they had other things to worry about. 

Lancer would make sure of it.


	25. There's A Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this concludes the end of the Yetera Arc. What will be in store for the four ladies now?

Muffet, Undyne, Susie, and Lancer all woke up roughly the same time, they were all still in their compromising sleeping positions on the queen-size bed. 

"Why is my hand wet?" Susie questioned while shaking her fingers to get the liquid off. 

Lancer shrugged. 

"I don't know, you probably sweat a lot in your sleep?" Lancer knew well enough why her hand was like that, it had spent a whole night marinating in his mouth, not on purpose however 

"...Only on my right hand though...?" Susie had taken careful thought about her sleeping habits. 

"Finally I can breathe! How much do you weigh?" Undyne said sitting upright and looking at Lancer with daggers. 

Lancer counted up to seven in his fingers and then held up eight fingers in her face. 

"This many!" Lancer said pridfully. Undyne just face palmed and just agreed to herself to let it go there. 

Muffet stretched while twisting her back, extending her arms for a maximum dopamine overdose. This was her normal wake up routine. However, since she was rubber, her limbs extended and smacked Susie and Undyne across the face. 

They both yelled at her. 

"Hey! Your feet were in all our faces last night!! How much common sense do you have!" They both surprisingly said in unison. 

Muffet counted seven fingers in her hand and then held out eight in both their faces. 

"This many!" Undyne and Susie started face palming, Undyne's forehead turning more red than blue. 

Lancer started laughing giddily and clapping. 

"See, she gets it." Lancer continued his regular shenanigans. 

After their morning bout, they all went to the bathroom, at the same time. They all wanted to brush their teeth but it was difficult with only such a tiny sink and mirror. They were practically pushing each other out of the way to get the mirror facing them. 

It was the most aggressive and competitive battle for teeth brushing that had ever occurred. Susie ended up using her Justice to push them away when Muffet tried a surprise attack. 

The force of the knockback on Muffet, pushed back Undyne as well and they both fell into the bath tub, the curtain drapes covering them. 

Lancer just climbed the sink with this opportunity and calmly brushed his teeth with Susie. They shared the mirror. 

Eventually, after the bathroom battle, they all made their way downstairs, the luxury cabin they had been in held the bedroom and bathroom, downstairs was a beautiful lobby and kitchen area. 

Lancer was perched on Susie's shoulders like always. Undyne was stretching and tugging on Muffet's right cheek while arguing with her that she should really stop engaging in fist fights. Her arms still needed to heal. 

Muffet's arms were almost completely unsalvageable, her bones in her arms were essentially a puzzle piece board that had dispersed. Her perseverance allowed it to be restored, but it was in such a bad shape that her arms were slightly deformed. There were unnecessary dimples and dents along her hands and arms. Her knuckles needed stitching as well. 

Yet again, in terms of pain, Muffet held the most during that whole encounter. She seemed to take the most damage anywhere they went to, but always was the fastest healer and the most pain tolerated. She often boasted at time where something that would even make Undyne wince, wouldn't hurt to her despite her physical appearance. It was a marvel she was even moving her arms the way she is now a day after surgery. Even immediately after the surgery she was over using her arms. 

All four of their noses caught a whiff of freshly hickory smoked bacon, and a slight humming coming from the kitchen. 

"Uh, anyone let the door open last night?" Susie suggested. Lancer was immediately spaced out. 

"I don't remember anything from last night, I drank way too much." Undyne admitted with a slight burp. 

Muffet's eyes gleamed with hunger.

"...Meat!" Muffet launched herself to the kitchen to be immediately blocked by a orange dome. She bounced off it and smacked her head against the indoor fireplace on the other side of the room. 

Susie and Undyne laughed at that. My this morning wasn't a bust. 

Ralsei came out humming to herself from the kitchen, she had held a giant tray of breakfast items. She seemed, exceedingly chirpy today. Not only that, but she didn't wear her usual green outfit, she was just wearing a super wrinkly black tank top and...boxers? Mens boxers?

This came off as absurdly strange to Undyne, she hadn't seen Ralsei this comfortably uncovered, more or less, making breakfast for everyone. Back on the ship, Muffet was the temporary cook, she technically had more cooking experience than the rest of them. Her pastries were her specialty though, all jokes aside, her captain's pastries reflected a different personality than her actual one. The way she made them was extroadinary and there was no such thing as each just one of her pastries. 

Even a dietitian would give in into gorging themselves on her pastries. 

Then here Ralsei was, taking over for once...happily. 

Undyne waited for her to place the tray down on the glass table in the middle of the lobby. She then dashed to her and held a spear to her. 

"Who are you-? And what have you done to Ralsei?!" Undyne was giving her the stink eye. 

"It me silly, heehee, what? I can't make breakfast for my friends?" Ralsei said booping Undyne on the nose. She dematerialized her spear. 

"Its fine but, what's with your new mood?" Undyne tried to figure out her doctor's dilemma. 

Susie and Lancer just sat down on the floor in front of the glass table, the table was only a couple inches off the ground, like a traditional dinner table.

Muffet eventually stretched herself to the table too and started to eat. Ralsei had laid out several plates of French Fries, sunny side up eggs, omelettes, an extra big plate of bacon, some buttered bread, some sausages, and a little bit of waffles. 

"I haven't felt this great in years Undyne...hehehee~" Ralsei was drooling remembering last night. She started glittering in place and clamping her hands over her cheeks. Her face was slightly flushed. 

Susie leaned over while swatting away Muffet's hand from trying to take bacon from her plate. 

"What's with her?" Susie said slightly concerned. 

Ralsei gave a suggestive eye to Undyne and winked. 

"I'll tell you later, the other two are too young, heehee~" Upon Ralsei saying this, Undyne's faced flushed too and she began to stuff her face in the food she prepared to hide it. 

It wasn't that bad. 

A bunch of chaotic eating was had, Muffet vigorously trying to steal from other's plates, Undyne trying to down all of the drinks there, Susie trying to drink as much as she can before Undyne can, Lancer running over and across the table to get the salt, Ralsei just daydreaming and humming to herself with her small plate. 

Everything was normal. 

Eventually, all the food had gone away within a good twenty minutes. Everyone was well fed for the morning. They took a little break to let some of the food digest. 

Undyne peered over at Ralsei. 

"Hey uh, this is our departure day right? Shouldn't we be stocking up right now?" Undyne was looking at Ralsei for an answer, but she just gave a satisfied giggle. 

"Don't worry, I made Darlow~ go out and get the supplies for us. Sadly, we couldn't get stuff for my Soul Syrum, so we might be out of it until we hit the Grand Line. We are four islands away and I was told that they don't have much natural resources for me to make Soul Syrum out of." Ralsei enlightened everyone in the room. They hadn't realize how close they were to the Grand Line, however this also got them a bit anxious, except for Muffet that is. 

All of them had only lived on one of the four Blue's, Muffet was born and raised in the East Blue. Undyne and Ralsei were born and raised in the North Blue. Susie was born in the West Blue but raised in the North Blue. 

They were all, at some point, told horror stories about the Grand Line. Even trying to enter the Grand Line officially was a death trap, a 85% mortality rate. Only the tough of the tough could enter the Grand Line. Even once they do, the islands and other pirates there are of the toughest pedestal. Pirates with strength that allows them to easily demolish whole islands and continents with ease. 

The pirates and marines in the Grand Line feed of the weak, not any basic pirate group would even dare attempt trying to make themselves known there. 

They all just looked at Ralsei with a shifty eye. 

Muffet felt the tension. 

"Don't worry Dearies~ Frisk used to tell me a shortcut to entering the Grand Line!" Muffet placed her hands on her hips proudly of her intellect. 

Susie and Undyne gave her a look of "and that is?". 

Muffet chuckled. 

"'To not suck!' So all we have to do is not be bad!" Muffet said this with the utmost pride and leadership that the others easily failed to see. They groaned in disbelief. 

Muffet got more serious. 

"Honestly though...we ain't entering the Grand Line, until we have one more crew member, I promised myself at least five people, excluding Fuhu, huehuehue~" She displayed a giggle with confidence that eased the disbelief they had in her. 

Undyne choked on her own spit. 

"Holy shit! Fuhu!! Who has been taking care of him?!" Undyne was actually concerned for their ship's pet. 

Ralsei just waved her hand. 

"Don't worry, Darlow~ said he took care of our pet the entire time we were away." No one knew why she kept saying his name like that...well, Undyne had a suspicion. 

Undyne wiped her forehead, truth was, she always wanted a pet. So to maybe have neglected it and made it suffer, made her heart ache. 

Susie laid on the ground, Lancer just laid on her stomach.

She rubbed her chin, thinking about what Muffet said. Lancer was too rubbing his chin, for a different reason. 

He wanted to announce something today...but couldn't remember what. 

"Damn...if only that pacifist loved to fight as much as I did, we could have recruited him...but that will never happen..." Susie said in a sulking manner. Everyone gave a glance at her but said nothing. 

Ralsei sighed. 

"Look Susie...hope isn't lost with your friend-" Ralsei tried to comfort Susie with her new found knowledge, but she was cut off. 

"Bestie..." Susie said with a cold a raspy voice.

"Yeah, hope isn't lost. You see I've been secretly following this little theory that will most likely end up being right...the flag we have of the Soul Parlour pirates, it contains a symbol of all the souls our crew should have...and surprisingly, it has been foretelling the next crew members." Ralsei said putting down her cup of tea, everyone raise their brow at her. 

"The order of the souls has been as follows: Perseverance, Kindness, Courage, Justice, Integrity, Monster, Determination, and then Patience. All the crew members up to this point have all been the first four perfectly, sadly Determination isn't after you, but Determination is on our roster...maybe he'll come back one day." Ralsei enlightend them a great deal, Muffet and Undyne thought about it hard, and that flag did seem to predict the upcoming member's souls. 

Susie was thinking of the possibility that he might change his mind at some point in the future, this gave her some kind of hope. 

Just then, Darlow came into room with Fuhu popping the corner of the door panting. Fuhu and Muffet locked eyes and like a bullet, the spider cupcake launched himself to its master. Muffet was occupied with snuggling a play wrestling with her pet. 

The instant Darlow walked in with the supplies, Ralsei seemed to melt like butter. 

"Hey Darlow~" Ralsei said leaning in towards him with one shoulder latch of her black tank top hanging off her shoulder. This got him flustered. 

"I got the stocks of meat, appropriate clothes, drinks, and...I don't know why you want specifically purple wood but, I got about 25 pounds of it." Darlow said hulking bags over his shoulders which they could assume were the things she asked for on the list. 

Undyne and Susie were confused as to why she wanted purple wood. However, Muffet and Ralsei gave each other a knowing look. 25 pounds of wood was all they'd need.

Lancer jumped up on the table and pointed to the sky victoriously. 

"Ah ha! That's what I wanted to say!" He said as he coughed up a book. 

Undyne got slightly sickened and furious at this. 

"Why do you have all that stuff in there?!" Undyne yelled. 

"My stomach is a storage unit! Oh and I was able to find this book down at the remains of the tree!!" Lancer held up a book and everyone gathered to look at what book it was. 

Everyone's jaws dropped collectively. 

"Yep gents, and lady gents, behold! The Legend of Deltarune...Chapter Two!!" Lancer proudly held the book over his head, Susie snatched the book away from book and started shifting through the story. Everyone noisily looked in the book as well.

"There's another book?!!" Everyone said, both excited and scared for what their fate held. 

After a few good minutes of sifting through the book, they were able to see that the Legend consisted of the villain they needed to beat...and it was the Jester. 

Everyone got chills, especially Ralsei...she remembered the Jester all too well. 

It still made her light headed just thinking about him. 

Susie dropped the book and looked at Lancer with a bold stare. 

"What's the time limit on when we have to fight him?" Susie said with a slight growl.

"Actually, you don't fight him until you decide too, it says that he actually is confined somewhere, waiting for the heros to decide to take up the fight...but there's also one thing about the book that bothered me...Kris...the book says that he will get seized by a powerful nation." Upon Lancer saying this, Susie got up with her blood pumping. 

"What?! Where did he go?!" Susie said concerned, Lancer just shrugged. 

"It probably means that he's getting arrested by this world's Navy. Do you think that's why he left..." Everyone thought about it. Why would he be captured by the Navy, he was strong enough to put up a fight for a good while. 

"I say Kris on the way when he was leaving and tried telling him about it...he said he already knew..." Lancer was scratching his chin in thought. 

Susie thought about it...why would he leave her if he knew he was going to be raided by the Navy...they could've fought the Navy together...no...

...No!

Susie started banging her head against the floor, everyone tries getting her to stop. She kept pounding away, fuming with rage. 

"Susie Stop!! What's wrong?!!" Ralsei said, everyone said something to that extent. 

Then, a cannonball explosion was heard from far away. The only cannonball that could have been shot, were by the Navy. They were here already.

Darlow looked at Ralsei and she gave him a sad double take. She looked off to her side and started brushing her shoulder. Darlow chuckled. 

"I know you must go now...you have to sail the world, you have more work to be done...but...I'll be waiting for you here, with King Lancer." Darlow said holding her hands. Lancer jumped on his back and reassured her that everything will be fine. 

Undyne, Muffet with Fuhu on her back, and Susie got ready. Susie was still pissed off and heartbroken. She knew what Kris was doing, she is never going to forgive him for his action. 

They all switched into their new clothes quickly, the cannonball were sounding like they were coming from where their ship was parked. 

Muffet's new outfit consisted of purple sweatpants, a white T-shirt and a brown leather jacket that went only up to her ribs before ending. She had brown boots and she kept her jewelry and cowboy spider hat. 

Undyne had black and green wool sweatshirt and blue jeans with the same boots as Muffet. 

Ralsei had the same attire as before, bit just in a brown tint. 

Susie had a long sleeve white T and a flannel button shirt on top. She also had on black jeans and the same pair of boots. 

Another cannonball was fired, they all said their final goodbyes to Darlow and Lancer, wishing them the best. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get ya your cookies King Lancer, but when we circle back from the Grand Line, I'll feed your so much I'll stuff your storage, Huehuehue~" Muffet laughed with Lancer one last time. 

"I'm looking forward to it Muffet the Pirate Queen!!" Lancer said with an innocent smile. 

Another cannonshot was heard and they all stormed out. Muffet and everyone else hopped onto one of the cabins to look at the coastline. It was about five Marine ships and one Warship. They were really going all out, granted, Muffet and Undyne did have usually high bounties as only East Blue Pirates, so it made sense. 

However, none of them saw their ship in the spot they docked it at. Instead it had already taken sail around the island. Someone was on it. 

"What?! Who stole our ship?" Ralsei said in disbelief that anyone would steal a tiny ship like hers. 

Undyne nudged Muffet. 

"Hey, you have five eyes, can't you see like...extra hard?" Undyne rubbed the back of her head not knowing if her words were offensive to her kind. 

"It's cause I'm a spider right, there's no way you'd expect me to- It's Kris." Muffet said proving her first mate right. 

Ralsei stomped the ground. 

"That dingaling! What's he doing?" Ralsei was trying to piece together his motives. 

Susie scoffed angrily, she was still upset. 

"...He's saving us all...he's docking the ship on the opposite side so that the ship doesn't get destroyed and we can get a head start on the Navy ships...he planned all of this...that asshole!" Susie was staring at the ship aggressively. 

"Why would he do that? We wouldn't have that much of a lead anyways. Did he seriously do all this for-" Ralsei said before getting grabbed her coat collar and brought to Susie's face. 

"Don't. Mess. With. His. Resolve...! He's planning to..." Susie let her go...she couldn't finish it. 

Muffet then wrapped everyone around in her arms. Using two free arms to latch onto a chimney. 

Susie and Ralsei were vastly confused. Undyne smugly looked at them after sighing deeply. 

"First time?" Undyne said as Muffet launched them across the island using her elastic force. At this point, Undyne was used to it, the launching part that was, she was never good at landing. 

Muffet had perfectly nailed the trajectory and they all landed on the deck of the ship below the mast. Muffet landed first, then it was Susie who caught Ralsei in the air, then it was Undyne who smacked head first onto the doorknob of the dining room. 

"DAMMIT CAPTAIN!!" Undyne yelled grabbing her head in pain. 

Kris got off the helm and stood on the railing of the ship. 

"...Susie...I'm sorry, let me make my own choice...just this once! I'm Determined it'll all work out the way I plan it to. And if it does...you won't hate me as much...This all started cause of me...let me take the burden away from us both so you can start fresh..." Kris said as he jumped down from the railing onto the coastline and started running to the Navy Ships. 

Susie tried to follow him but Undyne held her back, she had to forcefully slam her to the ground. 

Ralsei went up to her. 

"What is he doing?!" She said concerned.

Susie couldn't hold it in any longer, she started crying tears of frustration. 

"He's turning himself in!!!" The scream pierced through the sounds of cannon fire. The deck was silent. 

"...What?" Everyone said. 

"He's fucking turning himself in!! To buy us time and to fulfill the prophecy while also clearing our criminal history...WHY DO THE PEOPLE CLOSEST TO ME LEAVE!!" Susie said slamming her head on the ground again. 

Kris successfully got onto one of the Navy Ships and started to have a last man stand, this got everyone confused, they looked over the railing to the battle.

"If he's turning himself in...why is he battling?" Undyne questioned. 

Muffet smiled and started to laugh to herself. 

More ships started to surround the one he was one. 

"LIGHT SKEWER!!" Kris' voice was heard from that far away, clear as day. The move cleared out everyone on the ship and caught it on fire. Kris hopped on the railing of the ship and looked at his fleeing comrades. 

He smiled for once, before leaning back and projecting his body forward. 

"I don't know whether because I've been with you for too long, or your crew members have an infectious personality, but I'm choosing to have it both ways! I'm going down fighting!" Kris said targetting Susie in particular. Susie gripped the railing and bit her lip to stop herself from ruining his moment of resolve. She had never seen Kris this flashy, just for her to see, he cared about her so much.

His only real friend and love, the only person that cared or listened to him, the only person that played with him and had fun with. They both never had that...growing up they had that person in their lives to show them life, to show them what adventure really meant. They had each other, they were kids at the time, and although it had been months since that day, it felt like years they've been together...maybe this was growing up. Kris had an uncanny level of maturity to him, that's probably why she was so hard headed and mean spirited to boring people. Was because she hated the idea of adults and adult like things. 

Now for her to let him go like this...was letting go her only good childhood...she had to grow up for a change. Their last adventure had been a great one...this'll be the last time she'll see him. 

Kris smiled, he knew he was doing everything right. The prison of Impel Down meant nothing to him, if it's for Susie, he'll do anything. He felt like he brought her here, so to have her be dragged down with him was selfish. He was determined to let Susie live a better life. That was his original goal after all. 

Kris leaned back and smiled again. 

"Hey! Spider Captain!!" Kris yelled over the hundreds of meters of sea. 

"Yeah?" Muffet said with a sinisterly sweet smile. 

Kris kept on smiling. 

"That Determination slot on your flag...Save it for me!! I'll meet you guys on the Grand Line in Impel Down!! Promise me that!!" Kris said with tears and a hardened smile. 

Muffet felt her pride as a captain surging. 

"OF COURSE DEARIE~ WE'LL BUST YOU OUT WHEN WE GET THERE!!" Muffet screamed. Ralsei and Undyne gave a hearty chuckle at their captain and her sense of chivalry. They always loved when Muffet got this passionate and sentimental with people. 

Susie was taken aghast by their conversation...he was going to join them later...all for her. Everything had been for her...

"Hey Susie!! I leave this to you!! When you see me, return it!!" Kris said as he tossed his crimson sword at her, which, over the course of the toss, shifted into a hammer. Susie caught it with one hand full of passion and gusto. 

Everyone gave a hearty chuckle. 

"You better not looks it Sus'" Undyne said leaning against the mast. 

"He's entrusting it to you, wouldn't want to soil his resolve would you?" Ralsei giggled. 

"Don't worry dearie~ You'll see your admirer again, as part of Soul Parlour Pirates, retrieval of our soon to be member is on our top priorities!!" Muffet punched her fist together in their web silk sleeves. 

Susie looked at her new friends and smiled...this was really the life she wanted to live. After everything she saw them do to help them out, she knew she was in the right hands...that Kris' decision was right. 

Susie was filled with...Retributive Justice! 

She infused her hammer with all of her Justice. 

"Justice Form Number One: Interstellar Karma!" Susie shot a justice wave from the aggresive swing of her hammer, it destroyed two whole ships. Kris looked back at the Soul Parlour ship with shock. 

"KRIS YOU WEIRDO..." Susie tried to be her tough self, but she started to tear up again. She couldn't hold it back anymore, streams were running down her face, her passion was showing in her now visible eyes. 

"THANK YOU...FOR EVERYTHING...AND...AND..." She looked to her new crewmates, they all gave her a thumbs up. 

Susie smiled back at them and stood on the railing, holding her hammer to the sky. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO...HEROES OF LIGHT FOREVER!!" Susie said with a blush that she ignored, she had never imagined saying those words to someone meaningfully, truth was, if he wasn't doing this, she would've asked him out today. 

Kris was slowly being surrounded by the Navy ships, but before he was out of sight, he gave Susie a heart symbol with his hands, displaying his soul in the heart symbol. 

Then he was gone. Susie stopped crying and propped the war hammer over her shoulder. 

Muffet clamped her shoulders. 

"You good dearie~?" Muffet was trying to make sure her new crew member was alright. 

"Yeah Cap', he's going to be fine. I can't wait to see that little guy again." Susie said hopping down from the railing. 

"...Can I uh, get a tour...?" Susie was shy asking this, she never had this ship/pirate experience before. Muffet and Ralsei then tended to her wishes. 

When they left, only Undyne remained. She stared at the Navy Warship and saw her...the Glass Navy Captain...Silva Peers. They both locked eyes. They were sour eyes. 

"Hey...make sure that kid has no trouble along the way...make sure of that...okay mom?" Undyne said to Silva and her mom simultaneously. Undyne then turned around and walked away. 

They were leaving after a storm...

Nothing but Rainbows ahead.


	26. A Life In A Day of Susie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we closed the arc, three fluff chapters are coming right up!
> 
> However, I've noticed the incline of people reading my story and I'd like to thank everyone, more thanks to the people that have left Kudos. I would happily answer any questions you may have, or if you have some criticism I support that too! 
> 
> Enjoy The Lore Chapter Dearies~

It had been two days since they left Yetera, it seems that the balls of light pushed back the islands incredibly far. She didn't remember the islands being so distant. The next island that was next was Monzierre, an island that was mainly accompanied by rich people, the richest in the Grand Line. 

The crew insisted that they'd go around it to not only save massive amounts of time that could be spent sailing to more beneficial islands. However, Muffet insisted they check everyone island, just in case someone wanted to come aboard, she always looked into the greater of someone. 

Although they had much to say, it was captains orders. Maybe they'll see that little something Muffet was eager to see. 

Slowly, she lost her grief over Kris, occasionally she'll think of him during dinner and before she went to sleep, but she stopped getting made or emotional over it. The more she spent time with her new crew friends, the more she began to place more faith in them. 

They weren't kidding, they were honest to hard and outspoken people. If their words weren't enough to inspire you, their actions were. It was a ship of motivation, Muffet being the main person for that. 

She had also grown to know Muffet a bit more, and immediately knew that she wasn't the brightest in terms of academics or common sense. She always rushed into things before thinking at all. However, in terms of morals, justice, cooking, and battle, she was a different person. She was too full of wisdom when it came to that. 

Everytime Muffet felt a slimmer of discord or melancholy on her ship, she would tend to them based off their personal preference, she made sure everyone on her ship was comfortable and lively. Her words of unintelligent encouragement kept everyone afloat. 

Honestly, Susie really likes bonding with Undyne, they seem to always match each other's energy and she was her main life coach and counselor. It felt like Undyne had been exactly in her shows before, like Undyne was the cool aunt, Muffet seemed liked the older sister that was always doing things the family never knew about. Ralsei felt like a mom, she mothered everyone on the ship. 

Which made sense, because Ralsei was the oldest. However, Ralsei always checked on her frequently on the ship to make sure she was okay. And if she was bored, she would have her observe her own soul and the stuff she could use to help with that in her room. Ralsei was also the smartest person she knew. 

Undyne was com but, she was mainly a muscle head. Muffet practically had no head, and Kris was just as smart as she was, so Ralsei by default has been that pinnacle of intelligence. She respected that. 

So far, she seemed to gather that these three women seem to be people wanting to better each other. When it wasn't chaotic with their contrasting characters, it was a wholesome time on the ship. The opposite of what she'd expected pirates to be. However, she felt bad that the only times they've talked to her, it was always about her and not them as well. 

She wanted to use this day to get to know her new friends better, if she was going to be sailing with them for quite a while, most likely the rest of her life, she had to take initiative...although she is shy by nature, she should atleast try. 

Susie woke up with Fuhu on her stomach, sleeping. She never knew how this pet was breeded or even if it was breed at all, but she loved it. It was super docile and always wanting to give love. She could see why it was the mascot. 

She slowly got off the bed not trying to wake up Fuhu. She succeeded. Susie naturally didn't tend to her hair, she preferred the unkempt rocker look that covered her eyes. She still kept the outfit from Yetera, mostly because they really didn't have much outfits in the ship. That was one thing it was lacking. 

She always seemed to wake up the latest, everyone was always already woken up an hour earlier than her. She didn't mind.

Susie brushed her teeth with a cup of water that was in her room. Her room was below the deck and in a room behind the stairs. It was orinigally there to store the drinks but they had to make room for her. Their ship didn't house that many rooms. 

She rinsed with the water and spat it on the floor, she didn't care. She walked out and saw no one was in the second floor at all, usually Ralsei was atleast here, since her room was down here and so was the captain's. Although, Muffet never slept in her room, she always slept on the owl head, the figure head, of the ship. 

However Susie did hear the sounds of hammer and nails being clashed together upstairs, she raised a brow to it, they had been working on that for two days now. 

She went upstairs and opened the hatch.

"Hey, Susie's awake!" Undyne said waving at her. She was in the middle of her work out. Which, Susie was planning on doing too with her, she wanted to get stronger too, if she wanted to free Kris from Impel Down eventually, she'd had to be ready to take on the Warden and the vice wardens. They were said to be on par with the toughest of Warlords. 

She had atleast read up on the power hierarchies of the world. She knew that if they were struggling in Chaos King, then they were far away from even touching a Warlord. 

Susie waved back, Undyne chuckled. 

Undyne had actually grown really close to Susie, it was a weird connection they had. Like talking to reflection that had their own different sentience. 

"Oi! Susie! Goodmorning!!" Muffet waved at her with all six of her arms, a few nails pinned between her teeth to have room to keep them. Her arms still had the silk wrappings on them. She had wondered had bad she messed up her arms back at Yetera. She was told of the battle of StarDrop Island by Undyne ay dinner on her first night, she was really good at telling stories. 

She had grown a fonder respect of her crewmates and more for her captain. She ate two island level attacks and was still alive and conscious. Her captain was not one to underestimate or laugh at, push comes to shove, she's really tough. 

Ralsei smacked Muffet over the head with a hammer, Muffet held her head in pain. Only Ralsei was able to harm her with physical attacks, only whe she's angry however.

"Stop moving. Do you want this done or not?" Ralsei gave her captain an ultimatum. 

"Fine fine, I'm sorry dearie~" Muffet helped her doctor out some more, they were planning on using the purple wood they got from Yetera to build the parlour that Muffet always wanted. Right where the peaches was...were...the peaches were demolished by Fuhu when they left hin alone. So they had to repurpose that area. 

Plus, the original layout of Muffet's dream ship had a parlour that she planned to make income from for her future continent, now that they had the resources, they might as well start now. 

With Muffet's pastries, they were bound to sell. 

Undyne came up from behind Susie and gave her a pat on her shoulder. 

"It's best if we let them be for now, they aren't really a building type, so any distractions could make them mess up easily. I have something I want to show you anyways!" Undyne have her toothy smile that Susie was fond of. 

Susie gave her a wholesome cheeky grin. 

"Sure dude, whatever you say." Susie was brought towards the helm of the ship, it was a clear sky, yesterday was a nightmare however. High winds and heavy rain, everyone had to handle one part of the ship and had to let Ralsei stutter her instructions out to make them barely survive the storm. 

Undyne leaned against the back of the figurehead, she gave Susie an interested eye. Susie knew that if she wanted to know everyone a little better, she should start with Undyne first, since she was the easiest to talk to. 

"Look, when we were at the party, I had to uh...take a piss! And while I was doing my thing..." Undyne said with a slight flush of embarrassment, Susie didn't care too much. 

"I was able to snag this!!" Undyne said as she dug under her hair and pulled out a weird fruit. 

That was...a Devil Fruit?! Those were rare, and she found one near the party? Someone must've died recently with that fruit, that made her a tad sad. 

"Woah! How did you-?" Susie tried to ask her how but she was immediately silenced by her. 

"Shh! Shh! If Muffet saw this, she'd eat this and die, and if Ralsei saw this, she'll nag me for hours. I'm entrusting you with what happens to this fruit!" Undyne said slowly handing her the red deformed fruit. It was shaped like a heart with a black stem that swirled into horns. 

She honestly was flattered but also terrified, she didn't want to eat it and get a 'whack' ability and then lose the ability to swim. Half the crew was already Devil Fruir users. She would much rather stick to her mastered Soul abilities. She pocketed the fruit anyways. 

"And also...I want to ask you if uh...you could...train Muffet and I...only for how to properly use our soul abilities and how to vastly use them like you." Undyne said rubbing the back of her head shyly. She hated asking for help but she had no choice. 

"You mean you and Muffet had been doing the feats you've been doing off your own base power?" Susie said in disbelief. 

"Pretty much, Gehehe. You see, we have been relying on Ralsei to refuel ourselves with our soul energy and to fully use our souls, but I want to learn how to supply it naturally and get better and stronger with it...look..." Undyne held out her hand and her soul was displayed floating above her palm. It was a green heart symbol. 

"I have a Kindness Soul, according to Ralsei, it has very low offensive capabilities and I'm essentially reduced to a healer...and my mom..." Undyne looked at Susie giving her a eye telling her to make sure you listen well. 

Susie knew that she was touchy about her mom, this was her chance to finally get to know her new friend, although she had to say barely anything at all. She was always told that she spoke more with her body than mouth so maybe Undyne was just reading that. 

"My mom, was the Fleet Admiral before the one we have now...I ain't going to get into specifics but, she was the strongest Marine till this day, her strength was on par with the toughest of Emporers and even the King of The Pirates, W. D. Gaster. The thing was...she was actually friends with the Emporers and the Pirate King, until one day, she had to team up with W.D. Gaster to fight the other Emperors off from tearing apart the world. Needless to say, it was the Battle of Mt. Ebott. They won, but the thing was that, the Navy eventually caught on to her slight alliance with the enemy and declared her a traitor, even though she was simultaneously the hero of the world..." Undyne said this before looking away from Susie and towards the forming cumulus clouds, it was going to rain again soon. 

Undyne sighed. 

Damn, her mother was Morial the Immortal? I've read about her alot and looked up to her, now I get to meet her daughter. This is really what happened huh? Well as my duty as archeologist, I have to be the knowledge bearer and put pieces together, that's my job. Susie thought. She was honestly super excited that she was talking to the next generation Morial! Now her interest and faith in her crew spiked. 

"Damn, what happened, did they evict her from her role?" Susie questioned, trying to hide her excitement. 

Undyne shook her head. 

"You see, they were planning on killing her with the Pirate King, however, she let the Pirate King leave the island in time while she stalled them...You're an archeologist, you told us how you've read for years in countless libraries...you know what a Buster Call is, right?" Undyne said giving her a cold and serious eye. 

Susie gulped and felt a heave in her heart. She knew where this was headed, she nodded. 

"...They ordered one on her, all the Admirals took place and the Warlords. Even though she was weakened and exhausted from the battle, She managed to have enough Determination to fight till her last breath...Like a True Heroine...she was so much of beast she managed to mortally wound one of the Admirals, gave the other three a decent scar, and she killed three out of the seven Warlords. 90% of the warships were sank in the second battle of Mt. Ebott..." Undyne finished her story looking at the sky, as if she was looking at her mom. 

Susie didn't know what to say, she cared tons more about her first commander now, but she didn't want to say anything wrong. She was horrible at sympathetic conversation.

"Sorry for weirding you out...what I'm trying to say is that I'm trying to reach a pinnacle of strength that my mom had and shoot farther than that. And I can't do that if I stay basic." Undyne said with a bit more hope in her voice and moxy than before. 

Susie nodded. 

"No man, you didn't weird me out, was just...a lot to take in. I'll train you and the cap' on soul usage, I promise! I want to get stronger too...so uh, in return...can you train me? Physically that is, I've seen the way you've been working out and it seems...intense." Susie tried finding the right balance between concerned, laid back, and excited.

Undyne gave a hearty laugh, her laugh was infectious, it was mostly associated as a manly laugh, but that's what made it funnier. Susie laughed too.

"Sure kid, I'll warn ya though, I have people puking on the first day!" Undyne said giving her archeologist a fist bump. They really did have the same vibe, the difference was, Undyne had already worked out her demons. 

Susie and her were almost the same height. A four inch distance. So she was able to punch her on the arm without an awkward feel to it. 

"I heard that you were a famous Navy Captain though, what happened?" Susie said trying to finish the missing piece she had her character. 

Undyne just smiled and pointed at Muffet.

"That woman changed my life! For the better that is!" Undyne gave another hearty laugh. 

This peaked Susie's curiosity, she had to get to the bottom of it, however, she would attempt talking to the captain last. She hadn't known what was up with Ralsei yet. 

Thunder was heard, and then rain followed, not nearly as heavy as yesterday, but rain nonetheless. Ralsei and Muffet had decided to stop building for the time being and hide inside the dining room to escape the rain. 

Fuhu ran out from the second floor and stayed playing in the rain excitedly. Susie and Undyne followed the other two crewmates into the dining room. 

They were all soaking wet, the dining room seemed to be the coldest and most ventilated area of the ship. Muffet took it up to herself to pass the time they would spend in the dining room by making a batch of her spider cookies. 

Everyone could swear that her pastries could end wars and solve world peace. 

They all sat at the huge dining table in the middle of the room, Susie still tried to hide her Devil Fruit from Ralsei as she approached her. It was her and Ralsei sitting together with Undyne on the other side. She always seems to sit next to the captain. 

"Oh hey Susie! Are you ready for Muffet's cookies!" Ralsei said chirpingly, she really seemed to like the cookies. Susie gave an awkward smile. 

"Oh uh, hi. Say uh...tell me uh...about yourself...?" That came off so much more embarrassing as she hoped it would, if she could crawl under a pit and rot, she would. 

Ralsei felt no ill will against her and went on. 

"What you mean?" Ralsei questioned. 

"Oh um...what's your backstory I guess..." Susie felt a little weird wording it like that, but that was truly what she was looking for, no need for beating around the bush.

Undyne and Muffet looked at her, Muffet turned back to her baking, however she kept a her ears open for this conversation. 

Truth was, Ralsei never really spoke about her past before. 

Ralsei sighed. 

"I just lived a normal life in the North Blue...Did my school work, was a scholar, studied at a University, my parent supported me. I used the money I got from graduating to get this ship and do research abroad." Ralsei was tapping her chin trying to think for anything else there was. 

"If you were looking for a sad back story, there isn't any. My life isn't that exciting...before I met you guys that is, my life and my research has skyrocketed because of this while journey, I'm learning more about soul energy and how to he more courageous!" Ralsei said while pacing her focus between Undyne and Muffet. They both laughed at her praise. 

Susie jotted all of it down in her brain, she figured she was a woman dedicated to her craft. 

Ralsei turned to her, Susie jumped in shock. 

"If you want to know more, I'm actually glad you've joined the team! You have such a rare and unique was of Justice, and your mastery of it has brought my research to new light...however, due to the lack of materials I can't conduct anything tok grand. The matter is, you've been a pleasure to have around, another clear headed and independent person!" There was something about Ralsei's words that made her heart jump. 

Susie secretly loved getting complimented, mostly because she never got any. However, she hated showing her emotions more. 

"Uh, t-thanks or whatever...however...what made you want to major in life energy?" Susie questioned, she was proudly good at getting what she wanted out of people. Guess all those times reading in the crime and mystery genre helped her knit pick words when questioning someone. 

Ralsei seemed to notice that and sighed. 

"Because...Asriel Dremurr used to tell me that I was just an average goat person...the truth is...with goat people they always become successful in something their parents did and then exceed it. The problem with that I was incredibly handicapped-" Ralsei tried to explain herself before Undyne cut her off. 

"Asriel Dremurr?! You mean- Son of Toriel? The son to the woman who is the leader of the Revolutionary Army?!" Undyne was now leaning over the table trying to fully hear Ralsei speak. 

"Y-yea. Me and him grew up in the same neighborhood, went to the same classes together, however me and him were complete opposites in the fields we took. We are distant cousins..." Ralsei uttered weakly. 

Everyone in the room was still. Trying to process what she said. Why didn't she mention this before? 

Susie was even more amazed at her newfound crew, she had to set sail with her idol's daughter, the distant cousin of a Warlord and leader of the Revolutionary Army, now all she had to do was figure out the captain. 

Susie slowly felt herself get more comfortable. 

Then, Susie was hit with a massive beam of realization...wait. 

Wait.

Wait!

WAIT!!

Susie snapped her head aggressively towards Ralsei with eyes of both promise and hatred. 

"Wait!!!!! Ralsei! If you grew up, with Asriel...enough to get through college with him. You lived on the same block. Kris...was the little brother of Asriel...not by blood, but they were step brothers! Does that mean that you..." Susie gave Ralsei eyes of passion. Undyne was amazed, Kris had told her he was the adopted son of Toriel, but she hadn't even made the connection to the others in the family. That kid was more impressive than they thought. 

Muffet heard this and grinned, she knew that if they did manage to get back Kris, he would be a great addition, even greater than she imagined. She had put the tray of cookies and muffins in the oven and sat down while the oven cooked the pastries. 

Ralsei sighed. 

"Yeah...I knew Kris when he was a little kid, I used to tutor him, that was why he saved me hastily back in the tree and talked to me as if he was kinda cool with me. I didn't know it was him until after we left the tree, but I couldn't find a good time to talk to him..." Ralsei felt as if she had done her archeologist an injustice...ironically.

However, Ralsei was stopped in her tracks, with a hug from her. Susie hated hugging. But she felt like she needed to. 

Susie now knew that she could always rely on Ralsei for any information regarding her lost friend, she was happy someone was there to atleast know somewhat of the history they had. 

Ralsei slowly and begrudgingly held back, she was startled by this. 

Susie detached the hug and gazed at her. 

"Enough of that, I assume Asriel bullied you because of your field of work for so long, that you wanted to exceed and make a groundbreaking discovery and outshine him?" Susie said with confidence, with her expert knowledge people's emotions. 

Ralsei nodded.

"You nailed it, trying to show that guy who the real dork is!" Ralsei said punching her fist together and it making a squeaky toy sound. 

Undyne and Muffet laughed at that. 

That was all Susie needed to know. 

Now it was her captain, what secrets did she keep in. 

Muffet seemed to know exactly what her next words were going to be, as she stared into Susie's eyes with knowing eyes and a shit-eating grin that meant that she knew that she knew. 

Huh? The captain also possesses the ability to gauge someone's character based on eye contact. A master of mind games, is she secretly playing everyone for a fool about how smart she really is? Susie thought to herself. 

Muffet laughed. 

"Don't get so worked up dearie~ I don't bite." Muffet giggled. 

"Actually! She does!" Undyne said as she pointed to a fanged bit mark on her bicep. 

"That was because you poked my eyes! You had it coming!" Muffet said crossing her three sets of arms and facing her first mate. 

Susie whispered to Ralsei.

"What happened?" Susie genuinely wanted to know. 

Ralsei filled her in. 

"Everyday, they spar early in the morning, it's their most effective way of training. They are true monsters in combat." Ralsei stared at her two other crew members with eyes of amazement. 

Susie chuckled, it started turning into an uproar of laughter. 

Everyone looked at her puzzled. 

"What happened dearie~?" Muffet questioned her archeologist. 

"Hehehe, nothing nothing, I just needed to know something before proceeding with my plan. Which called for a change of plans..." Susie said getting up. 

Muffet looked into her eyes with her own five eyes and smiled. She played along with her. 

"And what may that be?" Muffet coyly said. 

Susie chuckled. 

"My goal today was to get to know my crewmates on a deeper level, I was going to straight up ask you, but I see now that I won't get much if I do it that way." Susie showed her teeth again, Muffet got excited, really excited. 

"Hohoho~ now you're getting it! You're catching on around here!" Muffet said uncharacteristically, Undyne and Ralsei looked at her weirdly. 

"I challenge you to a spar captain! Let's continue where we left off. I feel like I can't truly call you captain if I'm the strongest one!" Susie said with her left eye brimming with Justice. 

Ralsei was going to make a comment but Undyne stopped her. 

"This is resolve between Captain and mate, we mustn't interfere...and plus, this is how 'M' and I got along and met." Undyne gave her own two cents on the situation. 

Muffet put on her hat, which meant that she was serious. In spars with Undyne, she never wore the hat until the match was decided. In a way, the hat allowed her to surpass her own limits. 

Her five spider eyes were brimming with Perserverance. 

"Let's see dearie~ am I worth my title? I'm assuming you plan to know more about me from the passion of our fight?" Muffet said coyly

"Precisely. Sorry if that's a hassle for you." Susie coyly remarked, both of them baring their teeth like how a predator would. Susie realized now that she resembled everyone in the crew in different aspects. 

When she was being reasonable about something, she resembled Ralsei, she approached situations and task like how Undyne would, and when fighting her style and ferocity mirrored Muffet. 

"Don't be sorry, I would've preferred it this way. A battle conceived off chivalry and animalistic instinct, just my style!" Muffet said as she slowly walked out, pulling down on her web silk glove-casts. 

Fuhu ran in through the open door and landed on Ralsei's lap. 

"Step outside when you're ready, battle starts once you draw your weapon." Muffet spoke with such unprecedented authority and power that the others hadn't known she had in her. 

Undyne and Ralsei knew that she was just setting the stage for Susie, Muffet naturally is super laid back, however, the fact that she did it so cleanly kept them wondering. 

What was she so confident about? 

"Oh and Ralsei, tend to the pastries, I don't want them to overheat." Muffet went back to her base soft tone. 

In Muffet's mind, she knew she had to be on her guard around Susie, for some reason, she always felt like Susie was hiding something big, she could never find out what. She could usually read other people just by looking into their eyes, but with Susie, she saw nothing but screams of agony. 

She got lucky and acting confidently vague whenever Susie tried to figure her out, so that always seemed she was one step ahead. Muffet, when she closed the door behind her, wiped her forehead in relief. 

It was still raining. 

I have to act like her true superior, if not, then she'll try and overrule me. Susie doesn't seem like the type to completely follow me, atleast not now. Undyne didn't seem like the type either, I have to win this fight to assert myself as captain. I can't falter in my title! Muffet thought to herself. 

Muffet knew that Susie was a tough cookie to crack, she did seem to want to join the crew and actively try to fit in. However, the true way of initiation wasn't by hearing everyone's story and calling it even. 

As captain, she is the linchpin of the entire crew, everything runs through her, Susie knows this. 

Undyne and Ralsei had some form of run in with her that made them value their captain as a captain. However, Susie hasn't, she lacked the respect towards her. 

Muffet chuckled to herself. 

Susie was a risky but great addition, for a crew of just four people, the hierarchy of power was easy to understand but easy to break. Muffet had to also keep her game up and her strength higher. In order to pursue her dream, the dream her and Frisk followed, she had to prove to be strong enough to handle the hardships of the sea. 

This was one of them. 

Susie was in the dining room still, getting ready. Fuhu ran to her and opened its mouth. It was her war hammer. Susie petted the cupcake spider and hoisted it over her shoulders. 

Undyne called out to her while Ralsei was respectively watching the pastries as her captain instructed. Susie turned around, confused as to why Undyne would stop her. 

"I know why Muffet is eagerly doing this, but hey, giving you any form of advice on fighting her is unfair and a disrespect to the captain...Don't get me wrong kid, I value you, but I value my captain a lot more. No matter the outcome of the fight, I want to see you show more respect into our captain. As your first commander, a higher up, if I see you falter in your loyalty or cause a frown on her always smiling face..." Undyne gave her a stare with her eye and flipped open the eye patch, revealing her socket. A dot of green was radiating through it as she slammed a bident on the ground to cause intimidation. 

"I'll personally see you out myself, friend or not. Don't try and read people too much...especially if you don't know what they've been through...isn't that a bad reflection of your Justice?" Undyne said as she dematerialized her bident and flipped back down her eyepatch. She looked down at the ground away from Susie. 

Susie was caught off guard by this...Undyne was right. Trying to get into everyone's business just to cause a fight with the captain and disturb the vibe of the ship was a unjustful thing to do for the people who happily took her in and promised to help her see her dreams. 

Her death threat was serious though, whatever those two have been through or atleast shared, has made her so loyal to her captain...such seriousness for a ship that lacks it. It was like a family, always getting at each other and messing around until the time came and everyone pitched in and helped each other. 

This really was a field of hopes and dreams. She had felt silly to assume otherwise about her crewmates...no, friends. 

Susie had fully gotten the true nature of the ship...and quite frankly...she really adored the ship and the atmosphere. She always wanted a relationship like this, a family of friends. 

Susie chuckled. 

"Ease down, captain Muffet has my respect...and so do you Ms. Undyne the Undying!" Susie said with wholehearted respect towards her friends. 

Undyne smiled and chuckled. 

"That's the spirit...you're a good kid, I know it...just don't feel the need to figure out everything to establish dominance, atleast with us. It won't get you anywhere...I can call off the fight you know." Undyne gave Susie full assurance. 

Susie scoffed.

"You kidding? It'd be disrespect to the captain if I deny her of a fight, I know how much she's been aching for a battle." Susie said wholesomely for once. 

Undyne gave her a thumbs up. 

"That's the spirit! Now, lose with pride! With Muffet, it doesn't sting after the first five losses, Gehehe!" Undyne shook her head in self pity while grinning happily. 

Did she just...openly say she had lost plenty of times? Her...? Heh! This crew really is something else, it's infectious! And honestly...

Susie opened the door and saw Muffet waiting for her outside sitting on a throne of her web. She even made herself a silk warrior outfit, granted, it looked silly in the rain. They both knew that. 

I'm glad my path has led me here...thank you Kris...I will fight happily for my captain just so you can experience this heaven too...this is what we fought so hard for!

"So? Got all this set up for me? In flattered!" Susie said brandishing her weapon, initiating the fight. 

"Hohoho~ I'm surprised you actually walked out, you really are just like Undyne. The difference is, you still feel the need to hold back your emotions dearie~ Why is that?" Muffet crossed her legs and interlocked her fingers like she was a therapist. 

"I don't know, years of pent up aggression towards myself? Maybe because I couldn't really trust anyone besides Kris." Susie reasoned with her captain. By her telling Muffet this, she was already letting herself loose, she normally wouldn't openly admit that. 

Muffet laughed hysterically at Susie's character, it made her happy she had caught on so fast. She still loved playing coy with her, she was like Undyne, but instead of clashing physically, they clashed verbally. 

"Kris isn't here anymore! What will you plan to do now?" Muffet quizzed her archeologist, looking for one specific answer. 

"Heh! I plan on trusting my captain and my new friends on the ship I would soon call my home, if that's alright with you!" Susie answered. Muffet was pleased. Really pleased. 

Muffet got off her throne and slit back her wet hair so that her fifth eye was visible, it was glowing purple.

"Very good! As a prize I'll let you know three things about me before we begin, since I'm still technically a stranger to you...One, I'm the only Spider Person left on the planet. Two, my family consist of two pact brothers and Frisk D. Reemurr, my brothers being Sans the second in command of the Revolutionary army, and Papyrus Snowdin. Three, my dreams and goals is to become Queen of The Pirates and gain enough money from being the Queen to buy a continent for any other spider kin that are in hiding...if you wish to know more, you'll have to force em out of me, huehuehue~" Muffet proudly announced. 

Susie truly gained the respect of everyone on the ship, all their families were major hotshots that she was fans of or highly respected already. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way captain!" Susie and Muffet ran at each other and winded their attacks. 

The strike of lighting in the rain was the bell.


	27. The Trousle of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are the Skelebros doing?

Toriel, the leader of the Revolutionary army, steps out of the gazebo and into the meadow lands. Where she would have a little but important meeting with here second and third in command. 

She was a goat woman that always walked around in a purple cloak and hood that did a very good job of keeping her face very discreet. However, she was in her island, where she goes to settle matters outside of the Revolutionary Army HQ. Only a few people around the world know this location. 

She didn't have the need to hide her face from her two strongest and most loyal commanders. Her fur was pure white and she had fiery orange eyes. She had a very noticable burn scar from her left eye to the nape of her neck. 

She walked through the blossom meadows to a white tea table where her two commands were waiting for her. 

"Huhuhuhuhu! Sup' Tori, what 'bone' did you have to pick with us today?" Sans the skeleton said as he was balancing a bone on his nose bridge. 

Tori snorted at the pun, she loved puns. In fact, she has a small bias for Sans. 

Sans was a short skeleton, only growing to about 4'2, he seemed to have quite a wide build to make his body proportional. He always had a smile on, many say he was born with it. His mouth always had the same toothy smile expression. 

He now wore a steampunk hat, he kept the sweater, but it was now white. His under shirt was a light blue and his pants were also the same white with a light blue vertical stripe along the left side of the shorts. 

His eyes were only just a white dot that was displayed in the middle of his voidless sockets. 

"Heh! You two are lucky I'm off my shift! Anyways, glad to be here!" said Mariposa Marigold, the next in command after Sans. She was a human woman that Tori started the army from the ground up with. 

She was a woman with wavy smooth and slick black hair that waved to her sides to her shoulders. She wore rectangular glasses was devoid of a top frame. She only wore a black cloak that only covered her collar bone and down. She didn't feel the need to show the rest of her body, at least in battle. 

She only shows her body to Tori and Sans because they're her higher ups, and because she knows they won't tell anyone. 

"I'm glad you two could come...I'm here to discuss the matter on my two sons, I brought you here to give me insight onto what my next move should be." Toriel sat down and folded her arms on the table. She slapped down a newspaper on the table. 

Mariposa was the first to pick it up, not like she had competition, Sans still kept his laziness. If it wasn't family, or something urgently dire, or an order from Toriel, then he would refuse to spend energy on it. 

"Hmm, so your oldest son resigned from Warlord...and your youngest son finally was caught and brought in for manslaughter and brought to Impel Down as a level three prisoner...that's rough." Mariposa said as she read the newspaper before placing it back down on the table for Sans to have a peak. 

"I don't know what to do about those two boys. They won't talk to me, I don't even know Asriel's motives from resigning. It must've been Chara weaseling him into something...again." Toriel lightly facepalmed at the idiocy of her oldest son.

Sans still refused to pick up the newspaper. 

"Ugh! You're ridiculous, you know that?" Mariposa pointed her finger at the newspaper, a blue light beam emitted from her finger. It tractor beamed the newspaper and she moved her finger so that the newspaper was infront of his face. 

"Thanks Mariposa-" Sans was trying to grab the newspaper but Mariposa yelled at him.

"Just call me Mari! I hate when people say my full name, it's stupid." She said crossing her arms. 

Sans apologized and read the newspaper. 

"Hmm, yep, your children are messed up. I can say atleast your younger son seems to be more redeemable and less loose cannon. If you're going to try and reach out to one, I'd say Kris. Asriel is old enough to make his own decisions, but Kris is still a kid, and I heard he saved a town before letting himself get arrested. He's a good kid Tori." Sans assured her. She felt more at ease, not by much, but she was. 

A few pieces of paper fell from inbetween the newspaper. 

"Ah, more bounties...uh Mari?" Sans coyly called for her as she sighed. She used her five fingers to levitate the five bounties in front of the table so everyone can see. 

"You're Devil Fruit is pretty cool, thanks a ton...a skele 'ton'." Sans winked at her slyly. 

Toriel giggled at his joke.

"You can literally do the same thing! Whatever." Mariposa scoffed at him and they all took a peek at the new bounties. 

Sans Snowdin  
Dead or Alive  
$1,112,500,000

Sans laughed. 

"Huh? 'Tibia' honest I didn't expect my bounty to be that high after the recent slave release of Jariemois." Sans winked again. 

Toriel just snorted at his bone pun. 

Mariposa Marigold  
Dead or Alive  
$880,000,000

Mariposa laughed and crossed her arms while putting her feet on the table. She leaned back on her chair casually. 

"Wow! I'm surprised I'm not higher than his bonehead over here. Granted, Sans is more publicly shown when he does his Celestial Dragon missions, so I guess they care more about him." Mariposa said while giving Sans a stare, looking for him to give her a remark. She loved arguing with him, he was a good partner. 

However, Sans and Toriel were fixated on the last three bounties. Sans had a smile of sheer amazement and pride while Toriel had a look of confusement and visible disbelief. 

Undyne Marie Undying  
Wanted Dead or Alive  
$280,000,000

Toriel was confused that Undyne had a bounty, wasn't she a marine. Toriel had known Morial, Undyne's mother, she was a hero to everyone in the world, The Strongest Marine that was ever enlisted. Why would her daughter be a pirate? She'd have to send someone on an investigation mission. 

Sans started tearing up. Mariposa wanted to question why, but she figured he'd reveal it himself. The only time she has seen Sans in an emotion other than tired or happy, was when he was fighting someone actually strong enough to match him, or when someone disrespected his 'family' or Toriel. She had made that mistake once...needless to say she had a bad time. 

Ralsei Lightner  
Wanted Dead or Alive  
$23,000,000

Toriel also knew Ralsei, she was a neighbor and a very distant cousin. However, she had thought that something as dangerous as the pirate life would be too much for her. She was a sweet and innocent little girl. 

Sans started happily chucking to himself. 

Sans used his own telekinesis, it made the whole paper blue and he brought it closer to himself. 

Muffet D. Baker  
Wanted Only Dead  
$450,000,000

Sans cried tears of pride and happiness. It was his little sister, she was making it big in the world. He knew why they wanted her only dead. The World Government despises the spider race, the truth was, it was the strongest breed. They were humans with enhanced senses and instincts, the ability to create their own government and financial aid, and they possessed uncanny physical strength. Mostly because spiders naturally are strong arachnids, so when in proportion to human height and muscle, they were monstrous. 

The World Government had issued an ethnic cleansing of the Spider Clan, leaving only Muffet, the last spider clan member left, to carry on their race's line. 

He couldn't be any prouder. 

"Sans, by any chance is she the younger sister you've been telling me about?" Toriel said with a calm and sweet voice.

"You bet she is! She got her first bounty, and I'm pretty sure she's in the East Blue still! She'll be an amazing Supernova when the times comes. However I noticed the other Supernovas from around the world are racking up almost the same bounty as she is." Sans proudly said about his younger sister. 

Mariposa spat out tea. 

"I thought your family was skeletons?! Why didn't you tell me your younger sister was the last remaining Spider Clan member?" Mariposa gave him stank eye. 

"You never asked." Sans slyly replied. She was furious. 

"Guys please, this meeting was about my dilemma...and congrats Sans, we can discuss this after this little get together." Toriel offered, they both quieted down and started brainstorming.

Mariposa spoke up. 

"Honestly, Kris should stay his prison sentence, let's not bother breaking him out, as people who only moral code is what our Justice brings us, we shouldn't interfere with well deserved law. Blood or not, his sins must be accounted for. The most you should do is find a way to lower the amount of years off his sentence and visit." She said putting down her tea. 

She felt like it was getting cold, so she shot a orange beam from her eyes into the tea, the tea slowly started bubbling and it eventually went back to the heat she received it at. 

"Hmm, that does seem like the best course of action for Kris...what do you say Sans?" Toriel couldn't help but stare at the skeleton man. He was staring into his little sister's wanted poster of her seemingly attacking someone with a barrage of melee attacks. 

She loved a passionate man...maybe she loved more than his jokes. 

Sans jumped at her question, he wasn't expected to get called on.

"Oh uh, like I said Tori, you can't always hold Asriel's hand, he probably found a better gig, maybe he isn't. Whatever he decides, he has to learn to do things himself and handle the consequences." Sans' word to her was always a final verdict. Whatever he said made her decisions set in stone. 

"I see...then I guess there's no helping it then...And I still don't know where and what's happening with Chara. I haven't heard from her in years." Toriel said in almost a whine. 

They all leaned back in their seats. 

"I'll have to launch a full fledge investigation on Undyne however, I want to know what has she been doing and for what? No one can easily shift her mind, she's like her mom. Which means that she's working for someone...which raises the question. For who? Who was able to make her switch sides?" Toriel questioned herself out loud. She always was a worrier. 

Sans and Marigold didn't butt in on her inner dialogue. Frankly because the business didn't concern them, they weren't going to be the ones investigating anyways. 

".......There you are Lazybones!" Said a familiar voice to Sans. 

"Only one person calls me lazybones..." Sand slowly widened his perpetual smile. Stars forming in his eyes. 

He turned around on his chair and in the distance, coming his way, was a tall skeleton riding on horse skull that was shooting a laser from its mouth. The laser was what was projecting him towards the island. 

Mariposa got tensed and ready to fight. 

Sans raised a hand to her, telling her to stop. 

Toriel had seen this skeleton before and that skeleton was mentioned by Sans a lot. 

The skeleton wore nothing but thin clothed sweatpants and arm braces. Both the armbands and the pants was red. The sash on his pants was white. He wore an overly long red scarf that fluttered furiously as he got closer. He was a tall and lanky skeleton that was seemingly holding a metal bone staff. 

When he got close he jumped off the horse skull and somersaulted onto the table without shaking it causing a loud sound. His red ballroom shoes causing a satisfying click when he landed. 

"It's been a while Sans!" Papyrus said happily. 

Sans seemingly teleported behind Papyrus and gave him and hug from behind. The hug resulted in him just being flat against his spine and ribcage.

They both laughed together. 

Mariposa rolled her eyes. 

"Let me guess, you're his brother?" Mariposa raised her brow. 

"Yep, blood brothers!!" Papyrus chirped. 

"You don't even have blood! Whatever- wait...aren't you Papyrus? The second division commander for the Underground Pirates?" This peaked her curiosity. 

Papyrus nodded. 

"Yes ma'am, I, The Great Papyrus~ have achieved such a title only recently. I was on my way to tell my brother the big news...amongst other things...oh! And you must be Toriel!" Papyrus bowed in front of her. 

"Excuse me for intruding." Papyrus nobly pleaded. 

Toriel just playfully laughed and giggled. Sans loved hearing her laugh. 

"Its quite alright dear, we just finished actually! Your dear brother has told me a lot about you. You two are very charming." Toriel wholesomely said while getting up and lifting Papyrus' head. 

Papyrus was overjoyed.

"Can you believe it Sans! I've gotten the approval of the Revolutionary Leader!! This is the best day of my life!!" Papyrus was overfilled with euphoria. Mariposa just rolled her eyes and smiled, Toriel just kept politely giggling. 

Sans tapped him on the shoulder, holding up Muffet's wanted posted.

Papyrus turned to the direction of the tap and completely planted his face on the poster while squinting. 

"Sans I don't know what this is, this us just...EEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Papyrus shrieked in even more joy than before. This actually scared Mariposa as she lost her balance on the tilted seat and fell over. 

"BROTHER!! THAT'S OUR LITTLE SISTER...450 MILLION!! THAT'S ALMOST AS HIGH AS MINE...OUR LITTLE SISTER IS SO COOL!!" Papyrus said shaking Sans in hype. Sans just let him get shook. 

"She's so cool bro." Sans gave a wistful smile. 

Toriel couldn't stop giggling at how amazingly cute the two brothers were together. 

"We should pay her and her crew a visit!! I heard Undyne the Navy Traitor was on her crew, I was a bug fan of her mom!!" Papyrus screamed. 

This caught Toriel'a attention, she stopped laughing. 

"Wait, your guy's sister is in the same ship, wait no, the Captain that Undyne is working under...Sans...can you-" Toriel tried to give him an order, but Sans just immediately agreed. 

"I got it Tori, I'll investigate our little sis' ship. Get the information and relay it back to you." Sans winked at Toriel after saying that, which honestly made her a bit sheepish. 

"Yay! We get to see Muff Muff!! Oh! And uh, that's another reason why I'm here...I need the Revolutionary Army's help with finding a certain person...you see this man, came on my ship and killed someone from my division. I'm looking for him to give him a nice talk. I want to pick at his brain sort to speak, but he's impossible to find." Papyrus was rubbing his chin while looking at Toriel, hoping she would allow him to use her help.

"Papyrus I'm sorry, I can't just lend you back up like that, it'd look weird on my reputation...can you atleast tell me the man's name? If it's someone low bountied, then I can lend a few spies to you." Toriel tried to bargain with him. 

Papyrus pressed his index fingers together timidly.

"You see uh...you know that uh, Demon Jester guy?" When Papyrus said that, everyone around him gave him wide eyes in disbelief. 

Toriel shook her head. 

"Papyrus I'm sorry, but that's an Emporer level threat, I can't interfere in this like that. That's the Admiral's and other Emporer's job to deal with. Even if I fought him myself...I feel like the fight would be even, slightly leaning towards his side...I'm sorry but I can't allow my army to participate in this affair." Toriel said with a solemn and sorry face. 

Papyrus just looked away shyly. 

"Its alright, I, The Great Papyrus, shall apprehend the foe myself!!" He said stoicly. 

Sans turned around and gave him a cold state. 

"Bro, you're cool and great, super cool and great, but, please, don't follow that guy. I know a bad vibe when I feel one, that guy is leagues beyond anyone's comprehension. I just don't want you to get hurt..." Sans tried to talk him out of it, his face looking a little droopy. 

"Don't worry Sans, I'll just talk him into being a better person, maybe he'll join my division!" Everyone around Papyrus gave each other a look on uncertainty in his statement.

"Bro please, just don't follow that guy, only bad things will happen to you if you do. As your brother, please don't chase this man..." Sans basically begged Papyrus not to. Papyrus gave up to his brother's pleads. 

"...Fine...atleast we can get to see Muffet together!" Papyrus said instantly regaining new energy. 

Sans looked a little more cheery. 

"I know bro, I'm stoked." Sans said in his pertual relaxed tone. 

Toriel laughed.

"Can I rely on you two boys to get the job done?" Toriel politely asked. 

Sans tilted his hat and Papyrus puffed out his chest. 

"On the skelebone's name!" They both prided themselves. 

Mariposa chuckled at their outspoken pride and slowly walked over to Toriel and bent down to her ear. 

"On unrelated matters, I have some Intel and the whereabouts about one of the secret weapons...number four...Hera." Mariposa whispered in her ear, Toriel's eyes widened at her words, she knew how dangerous the secret weapons were. 

Originally they were just weapons, but Dr. Alphys turned all the weapons into biological cyborgs, some of the weapons were still in an incubation state but she had heard that two of them were finished and one was roaming the sea already. 

The only thing Toriel knew about them was that the closer to 'One' they were, the most powerful they were. So for number four to be roaming was a dangerous thing. 

Toriel nodded and gave her eyes that told her that she'd talk about this later. 

Mariposa nodded and walked back to her seat. 

Sans went up to Toriel and held her soft, white fur hand with his boney fingers. 

"Thank you for assigning me this mission. I 'preciate it Tori." Sans said earnestly. 

Tori's heart fluttered but remained with her stoic face.

"Just try and get back before tomorrow at sunrise." Tori held his hand too, she smiled. 

Papyrus interrupted the moment with his characteristically loud voice.

"I, The Great Papyrus, will do a superb job Ms. Toriel!" Papyrus said kneeling in her name. 

Toriel giggled and patted his head. 

"Do well my little soldier." Toriel gave a nod to Sans to let him know that he should be off. 

Sans closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A giant dragon skull appeared, it was floating and revving a blue blast in it's mouth. It seemed to be almost six times the size of Papyrus' horse skull. 

Papyrus hopped on the blaster while carrying Sans. They waved goodbye and shot off into the sea, using the beam to project themselves the opposite was of where the head was pointing. 

Mariposa chuckled.

"His family is something else, a bunch of loveable weirdos." Mariposa said before getting punch in the back of the head by Toriel. 

Mariposa was fetal positioned on the floor and rolling around while holding her head in pain. 

"They are not weirdos, they are just overly passionate." Toriel put her hand back underneath her purple dress. 

"Ow ow ow! Tori! You can't keep favoriting Sans and his endeavors. It's unhealthy for him and you...you can't move on just like that. You can't forget Asgore like that, it'll look bad on you as a leader and will make it seem like something was planned." Mariposa enlightened her, Toriel just solemnly sat back in her seat and started tracing a small circle with her finger. 

Toriel sighed. 

"I know...I'm just glad I have you two to keep me sane, I'm getting too old already. I'm starting to lose my edge." Toriel was getting scared that the people out to get here might actually be able to stop her, her recent judgements and leadership has been questionable, so lately she has been having her decisions premade in the Coucil of Three, as the other Revolutionary Army members call it.

Mariposa just sat back down in her seat, resting one foot on the table. 

"The times are changing, the old era is gone, the golden ear is here, and soon will be the future era...and if I have to place my bets onto who is leading the future era..." Mariposa picked up Muffet and Undyne's wanted poster.

"It's these two...the other eight supernovas are just major catalyst, still nothing to scoff at though." Mariposa was thinking hard about the future fate of the world. 

"This seems to be the Worst Generation, these new batch of rookies seem to lose all since of humbleness unlike all the generations before them. This future era, will be the most entertaining one." Toriel said crossing her fingers. 

Mariposa took a deep breath and a heavy exhale. 

"On an unrelated note...Emporers Vortanya Epsilon and Mont'Fliea are seemingly on the move. We don't know their exact location, but they were reported moving uncharacteristically around the world. I've already dispatch people to find and supplement Mont'fliea from roaming around. One aggressive turn and the world engages in a world wide Tsunami." Mariposa closed her eyes when saying this, trying to imagine what they were planning. 

Toriel nodded. 

"It would be for the best, The Emporers are all hot blooded, we have to keep them away from each other as long as possible." She rubbed her temples together trying to bring down her blood pressure. 

"Can I get you some snail pie darling?" Toriel prompted her.

"No thank Tori, I'm allergic to anything that sounds like I'll catch any disease starting with the letter 'H'." Mariposa laughed to herself before getting punched on the back of the head by Tori again. 

"I'm sorry!!" Mariposa yelled!

Sans and Papyrus were flying over the seas on Sans's Dragon Skull. 

"Say uh, Papyrus, what happened to your battle body?" He was eagerly interested as to what he did with it, he always wore it until now. 

"Ah...well, It got highly damaged in a battle a had a few months ago...but I managed to salvage it into a return gift for you! I know how much you hate using your hands so, what If you had a weapon?!" Papyrus exclaimed before giving him a long bone staff that seemed to be melted silver around a elongated femur bone. 

Sans happily took it and eyed it with start eyes. 

"You're so cool bro." Sans put more energy into his blaster, making the beam shoot them off faster. 

"Of course! I, The Great Papyrus, am courtesy to all that deserve it! Say, what do you call this attack of yours?" Papyrus questioned while sitting on the skull with his legs crossed and arms folded. His scarf furiously flapping in the intensity of the G-force. 

"I named it the Gaster Blaster...sounds cool bro?" Sans said turning back to his brother. 

"Sounds quite fine brother, now, Muffet needs us!!" Papyrus exclaimed as he pointed ahead of himself. 

Sans laughed. 

"More like, we need Muffet, but I like the energy." Sans remarked with a widened smile. 

"I, The Great Papyrus, always have the energy needed to do anything! I can do anything!" 

Somewhere, somehow, a certain demon was smiling.


	28. Just An Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that thought Alphyne had a sliver of being a thing...sorry.

BOOM!  
.  
.  
BOOM!  
.  
.  
BOOM!

"Gum Gum! Spider Zeplin!" Muffet inflated herself to redirect the cannonballs back the ships that fired them. 

Susie was batting the cannon balls away from the ship before they could do anything fatal to the ship. Undyne was providing counterfire using her spears and bidents. 

"Damn! They really sent their whole calvary at us this time! Well I mean, compared to the usual amount." Undyne remarked. 

They were being attack by two Navy Warships and seven regular Navy Ships. It has been almost a week since their adventures at Yetera. 

Susie had been training Undyne and Muffet on how to use their souls and how to train to use it wisely. She taught them that their souls were self replensihable as long as the circumstance you're in allows you to display the trait your soul has. 

Which is why Kindness required the user to be light hearted. Which is also why Muffet had a swelling amount of Perserverance and why her ability was a passive ability. Was because Muffet was constantly Persevering.

They had only been able to be able to fluently bring out the power of their souls without vial activation, although, the amount usage was something they had to work on. It was as if the amount they had couldn't keep up with their bodies. 

Susie knew she had to work on Undyne a bit more, since her soul didn't compliment her fighting style. Muffet seem to have her ability down packed. She just needed to learn how to properly distribute it, Susie could use her ability indefinitely while Muffet and Undyne were tapped out of it after a minute of using it. 

Four cannonballs were fired, she knew Muffet and Undyne were busy dealing with their own, and she didn't want to overwork Ralsei. 

Ralsei was used to making a ship wide bubble barrier incase some would sneak past them. 

"Justice Form Number Five: Overrule!" Susie swung her hammer at all five cannonballs and they emitted with a yellow light. The cannonballs stopped in their place and she controlled them using her hand. 

She projected her arm forwards and the cannonballs were sent towards four of the regular Navy Ships, dealing significant damage to them, but not quite sinking them. 

Muffet and Undyne gave her a thumbs up. 

Undyne could recognize that the one organizing this attack raid was a Vice Admiral. 

They're uping the ante, aren't they? Guhehehe~ Undyne thought as she prepared herself for a tougher fight than she thought. Muffet still had her arms wrapped in her silk cast. They seemed like they would be a permanent thing to her now. 

The Vice Admiral seemed to carry a slick blade with a golden hilt and a black and red handle. His seemed to have a thick set of black hair that looked like it wasn't kempt in years. He wore the Vice Admiral uniform which was the usual white and blue striped suit with the badges in his chest. Definitely not someone to laugh at. They had to work hard for this victory.

Muffet turned to her first mate. 

"So dearie~ That's one of those Vice Admiral's right? If you don't mind, I'd want to test how strong they are for myself!" Muffet punched her fist together to get herself pumped up. 

"Are you kidding? I wanna fight the guy too!! Don't be a hog! We can't have an injured person fighting." Undyne spoke those words in a way to rub it in her face. 

Muffet grew angry, her eyes widened and she bared her fangs. 

"Oh no dearie~ That's a captain's order!" Muffet said with such suppressed bloodlust that Undyne didn't even want to contest that. 

"Hmph! Fine! But I call dibs on the next guy." Undyne gave up on her battle with Muffet. Usually she'd work a deal with her or maybe they'd work together giving each other back and forth quips and remarks. However, when she was like this, it was best you didn't continue your thought. 

"Thanks dearie~ I knew you'd understand." Muffet gave a sweet smile. She elegantly brushed aside her spider Onyx necklace and earrings and punched her fist together. 

"However dearie~ You can meddle with the literal other eight ships around the left warship." She gave her first mate an eye of compromise. Undyne chuckled and launched a yellow bident, ricocheting off all the airborne cannonballs and providing an easy time for Ralsei and Susie. 

"Fine I guess! It'll be good stamina training." Undyne gave a toothy smile. 

Muffet giggled and turned her head to Susie who was positioned on the mast. 

"You have no objections either, right dearie~?" Muffet sweetly said. 

Susie grinned and shook her head.

"No captain! I'll defend the ship with Ralsei, you can count on us...go kick some ass Undyne!" Susie replied with vigorous enthusiasm for her two front liners. 

Undyne and Muffet hopped on the railing of the ship, the side where the navy ships were, but before they could jump off and have Muffet slingshot them to the ships, a giant beam wiped out one of the regular ships. 

The cannons ceased fire. 

"W-what was that?!" Ralsei yelled in fear, she was hoping that wherever that came from, that they weren't next. 

"Huhuhuhuhu! Don't rest your little goat head over it, my bro has it covered." Said a man in a really deep but relaxed voice. 

Ralsei turned around and got scared, not by his presence, but his appearance. He was a skeleton. She hadn't seen one before besides on the news...wait. 

Susie heard Ralsei's yelp and turned to look at her. 

She just did nothing but laugh to herself outloud. 

Undyne turned around to see a short, white and blue skeleton walking their way with an eager and happy face. His face was lit up with immense feelings of joy, like a soldier coming home from years of war to see his kids for the first time. Undyne couldn't help but laugh, she knew who this guy was according to Muffet's stories of her childhood. 

Muffet was still looking off the side of her ship, trying to figure out what happened. 

The skeleton, uninterruptedly walked up behind her. Fuhu was just panting from a distance, he liked a certain two skeletons. 

"Is that any way to greet a new pal? Turn around...and shake my hand..." the skeleton muttered through his teeth. 

Muffet's body perked up, like she had been electrified and couldn't handle it. She knew that voice and that tone of voice. She started to swell up in tears. 

Her eyes widened as who whole crew started to laugh at the situation. Even the skeleton laughed. 

"C'mon Muffet, you're working me down to the 'bone'." The skeleton said as he place a hand on her lower right arm. 

She turned around to see her brother, Sans. 

Muffet was overwhelmed with so many emotions at the moment. She hadn't thought that she'd get to see on of her brothers so soon. She hadn't seen them for almost eight years, and to see him now was just astonishing to her. Part of her family was back with her and she was exhilarated. She wanted to do and say so much, but all she could muster was a super aggressive six arm hug and twirl. 

She shrieked in euphoria. 

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Sans?! How are you bro!" Muffet said as she twirled Sans in her arms, everyone flinched in cringe as they never expected the word 'bro' to ever leave her mouth like that. It was unnerving.

"In the flesh...wait." Sans winked at her and she started to cry laughing. She missed his jokes, his puns always seemed to make her day. 

"Hey, but don't give me all the credit. Look behind you." Sans said as she out him down to turn around to the ships. A tall and lanky skeleton jumped off of his horse skull at the side of the Warship. All the ships were in a horizontal line. He somersaulted in the air, while winding up a kick. 

His foot became engulfed in a flame, a supernatural one. Presumably a Devil Fruit ability. 

"BOLOGNESE FLAMBE!" Papyrus shouted as a giant flame foot rammed through all nine of the Navy Ships, cleaving them in half and burning the ships as they sank. Papyrus landed the somersault back onto the horse skull and U-turned it to Muffet's ship. 

Muffet's capacity of happiness just broke. 

"PAPYRUS!! BRO!!" Muffet screamed while leaning over the railing, extending out all six of her arms to try and snatch him from the horse skull.

"MUFFET!! SIS!!" Papyrus screamed as he leapt off of the skull and smacked head first into Muffet, which in proxy, smacked into Sans and all three of them hit the mast. The vibration of the mast made Susie lose her balance and fall off it. Undyne caught her, but everyone was still amazed by Papyrus' feat. 

Granted, they could've handled the ships themselves, but with the power and technique of Papyrus? They knew that the skelebrothers completely outmatched them. Undyne was eyeing down Papyrus specifically. He looked like a man that was a pristine warrior. 

Muffet, Sans, and Papyrus just rolled over each other, crying and laughing and speaking incoherent gibberish that only the family could understand. 

After a few more seconds, they all got up, and started calming down. Undyne, Susie, and Ralsei approached the trio together. Fuhu was just running around their legs. 

Papyrus noticed this. 

"Aw! I see you kept Fuhumerus with you. I was worried about him!" Papyrus chirped. 

The crewmates all choked on their own spit. It's actually name was Fuhumerus?!

Sans turned to them, as if reading their minds. 

"Yeah, it took a 'few humorous' suggestions before coming to a conclusion." Sans gave them his trademark wink and they all face palmed. 

Susie was intrigued with the two skeletons. 

"Hey so uh, what are your names, and if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Susie was setting the boundary line already. 

Sans and Papyrus stood side by side, saluted and bowed. Sans took off his hat with manners and placed it on his chest. 

"We both are here under the noble orders of Toriel. We wish to have a word with Ms. Undyne Marie Undying!" Both Sans and Papyrus spoke in unison. 

Everyone was shocked by this and gave Undyne some room, who was standing there pointing to herself. 

"M-me? What does the leader of the Revolutionary Army want with me?" She questioned all of what was happening right now. 

"As the Second In Command of the Revolutinary-" Sans started. 

"And the Second Commander of the Underground Pirates...we are here to conduct an interview in you!" Papyrus lifted his head to meet her, they were exactly the same height so eye contact was easy. However, his non-existent heart pumped when meeting eyes with her. 

Undyne grinned while look at his.

"You seem too nice to be a pirate, let alone a strong and ruthless one." Undyne said with a playful growl. 

Muffet jumped up on Papyrus' back and he carried her. 

"My bro is plenty strong! Being a second commander of an Emporer's ship is nothing to laugh at. My bro is amazing!" She said nuzzling herself on his spine. 

"Yes, I, The Great Papyrus, am incredibly great! However, my chivalry is my top priority. It pays to stay humble." Papyrus spoke out in third person, and it made her crewmates giggle. Undyne just crossed her arms. 

"We'll have to spar one day, want to see how close endgame warriors fight!" Undyne growled at him, Papyrus just couldn't seem to get his eyes of her.

Sans intervened.

"Now now kids, we can have all the fun we want, we leave at dawn anyways. But, I'm here to do a job most importantly, first, the interview Ms. Undyne of the Soul Parlour Pirates." Sans said as he walked by Undyne with the vibe that he wanted her to follow him. She did as so.

Papyrus happily skipped behind them. They got to the door of the dining room. Sans turned around. 

"You know, I need you too Muffet, since you're the captain, you have to take part in this...why not whip up some cookies, I've been missing the taste of your baking for almost eight years now." Sans gave a weak but honest smile. 

Muffet stretched her arms to the port of the ship, where there was a purple shack. 

Ralsei and Muffet had finished constructing the Parlour on the ship a day ago. 

"Let's discuss it at the Parlour dearies~. Ralsei, Susie...would you mind heading to the lower decks for this, it's secret stuff." Muffet gave a weak smile of apology to her crewmates. They understood. 

Susie walked Ralsei to the lower part of the ship. Where they would discuss more about Kris and Toriel's family as from Ralsei's perspective and how cool Muffet's brothers were. 

Undyne was calmly escorted by Sans and Papyrus, the lanky skeleton just kept on eyeing Undyne any free opportunity he could. 

Her wet from the seawater and sweat crimson luscious hair, her fit and strong blue skin. Undyne was caught in the middle of a three person spar, so she wore her usual black sports bra with her long sleeve shirt tied around her waist. She was wearing her tight shorts and boots.

Papyrus just couldn't look away. 

Muffet followed behind them with her three sets of arms behind her head, still incredibly happy she gets to see her skelebrothers. She wasn't the most presentable, it was only until after they left her on the island that she decided to wear more exposing clothing. Not because she was shameless, but because spiders usually like the environment touching their skin, it made spider people feel safer around them. 

So the more exposed she was, the more keen her senses became. 

Right now she had dawned the vest that exposed her cleavage and mid sections. Her sweats that she got from Yetera, and were bare foot. If she knew they were coming, she would've atleast wore an undershirt. 

They all sat down at the mini spider parlour on the port. It's color pallet was purple with pinstripes of a lavender purple. The inside of the Parlour was all of Muffet's baking equipment and ingredients, it seemed to work like a food vendor. She would behind the counter and make the pastries infront of the customers and they'd either eat it on the counter or just leave and eat it somewhere else, paying first of course. 

She would try and make extra money for her crew by doing this on every island they go to. 

Papyrus and Sans sat on opposite sides of Undyne, while Muffet was whistling to herself, wrapping the apron around herself and started to get the batter making. She couldn't help but look at the destruction her youngest older brother made, a few marines survived and the Vice Admiral was just standing ontop of the broken mast that was drifting along the sea. 

She could tell that he still wanted to fight, but not currently, the man was aware of who the two skeletons were and knew he better wait until they left before he would make a strike. She knew it was the best decision he could've made. 

"So, Undyne...tell us about yourself." Sans spoke really calm and slowly, as if he didn't want to upset her in the slightest. Undyne was already not comfortable, she was being lightly interrogated by two skeletons that were somehow beast of fighters. 

"Uhm, well uh, my name is Undyne...Marie...Undying...as you already know so I don't know why I started liked that hehe..." Undyne was embarrassingly nervous. A skeleton hand lightly grasped her shoulder. 

"It's okay Undyne, no need to be so boondoggled! I, The Great Papyrus~ will make sure you stay as level headed as possible!" Papyrus began to place both his hands on her shoulders, she felt an unusual amount of warmth from him doing that. 

"...Thanks man...okay, I'm the first mate and first commander of your little sister's crew, The Soul Parlour Pirates. We ride on this...time transcendent-? boat called The Field of Hopes and Dreams. It has been our first and only ship and the ship belongs to Ralsei our doctor of the ship...anything else you need to know sir?" Undyne remarked, she wouldn't be able to say all of that fluently without the touch of Papyrus, he really was a nice guy. 

Sans chuckled. 

"Nice to know, Toriel just needs know why you switched from Navy Captain to Pirate commander." Sans was picking his teeth with his boney finger.

Muffet did a little giggle at his words, because she also knew the answer to that, for great reason. 

Undyne sighed while tilting her head to the ground then at her captain. 

Papyrus place his hand on her shoulder again. She really like that feeling now. She took another deep breath. 

She placed a hand on top of Papyrus' and he froze. 

"Deep down I wasn't happy with the Marine life, but, I had to live up to my mom's expectations and I was bounded by a few Vice Admirals to stay there...I didn't feel safe, and I didn't feel right being there. Not to say I oringially wanted to be a pirate either, I honestly would've chosen to be apart of the Revolutinary army if Muffet didn't come around and show me another way of living life." Undyne slowly spoke with more pride and and smile the more she got towards the end. 

Muffet was stirring three bowls and the same time, she just laughed to herself. 

"We fought on my own Navy Ship...needless to say that she won, and promised my protection and care if I went with her. I sensed how much of a free spirited soul and how much inner and outer strength she possessed, so I decided to hitch my entire future on her dreams. I have regretted my decision since...although I really do want to apologize to Monster Kid. Probably hates my guts right now." 

Undyne shook her head at herself and looked up at the pirate flag. The flag her captain wanted and Ralsei made, it waved in wind proudly. It made her want to stand proud too. 

Sans jotted all of that down on a notepad. 

"Alright...anything else like your goal now that you're here?" Sans somehow raised a brow even though he didn't have any. Undyne turned around to spot a noticeably exuberant skeleton that was...blushing? How the hell do skeletons even blush? 

Undyne took her hand off Papyrus' hand and he shakily removed his. She would question that later. 

"Well uh, my goal on this ship is to help my best friend captain on her dreams and then along the way accomplish my own of uh...will I be judged for my next words?" Undyne began before sweating a bullet, even knowing the existence of that wretched Jester demon, she still greatly feared these two skeletons. 

Muffet put her batch of spider muffins in the oven and had leaned on the counter listening in depth to the conversation. 

Sans' right eye pupil dissapeared, his left eye pupil turned into an actual yellow and teal eye, a raging gold flame was emitting from the eye and out of his socket. 

"D e p e n d s..." Sans said with of voice of sudden and random intense levels of hatred and bloodlust. Undyne could've swore this was the grim Reaper looming over here...again with that analogy! Why was she destined to have the same motif playing in her life?!

Undyne started swearing profusely and her body felt stiff, she clenched the stool she was on and slowly shrunk her body in fear.

Then, Sans snorted, followed by Papyrus giving a loud cackle. Muffet shortly followed with a laugh of her own. Undyne was confused. 

"Ah man, got ya good. Don't worry you have immunity by the queen, and a little bias from my little sis. What you say won't be held against you or prevented from happening. However, as The Lazy Judge, it makes me laugh whenever someone tells me to not judge someone...but yet again..." Sans started emitting a yellow aura. 

"What kind of Justice is that...lazy Justice I presume." Sans said emitting his own powerful wave of his soil's justice. 

Sans was filled with....

Lazy Justice!

Undyne was relieved, she thought should would have to fight her captains two brothers for her life. And she knew she wasn't winning. Maybe against the lanky one if it was a one on one and she managed to get her hands on a hefty Determination vial. 

"Oh...hehehe....um, my goal is to kill all the Admirals...cause of what happened on Mt. Ebott." Undyne bluntly said. Sans just nodded and jotted it down in the notepad. 

"It's reasonable why you would want to. You're a smart girl, you know how strong the Admirals are, do you think you'll be able to take them all on?" Sans gave her another impossible brow raise. 

Undyne eagerly nodded. 

"If my mom could, then I can!" She said while clamping her bicep to demonstrate her strength. 

Papyrus chuckled. 

"I like her Integrity! It's like mine, but not as cool, obviously!" Papyrus poses a little when he said that. 

Muffet giggled. 

"Watch out Papy, she's a feisty one! Everyone on my crew is, it's awesome! I love them all!" Muffet chirped before turning to her muffins that were almost done. 

Sans closed his notepad. 

"Well that concludes the interview, I guess we can spare the rest of the day here if you don't mind. I don't feel like travelling all the way back to the Grind Line just yet." Sans leaned back on his stool against the counter. 

Undyne was just amazed that she was just said that, she never spoke like that with her crew around. Was she secretly this childlike and femininely affectionate? 

Papyrus was still trying to flex his bones as muscles and managed to smack Undyne on the back of the head with his elbow. This infuriated her and she got him in a headlock. 

Papyrus tried getting out but his skeletal head wasn't budging through her tight muscles. Undyne felt this weird vibe with him, like she could play around with him, he had an open and forgiving soul. Easy to talk to and easy to befriend, she immediately felt like they were already good pals. 

"You gonna calm down with all the moving?!" Undyne yelled at the lanky skeleton with a smile. Papyrus drove her out of the seat and they started wrestling on the floor of the port. 

Sans chuckled. 

"I can't believe I'm seeing this with my own eyes...we're finally back together...even if it is for a short time. It feels right." Sans said propping both arms on the counter as he had his back facing towards it, he watched the wrestling match better like this. Muffet slowly gave him a plate with a big spider muffin and a cup of coffee. 

"I know, it's been eight years, I missed you guys incredibly...I've managed to gather my little crew in such a short time and our crew's bounty is really high for a rookie Ralsei says. Am I making you proud bro?" Muffet said leaning forward on the counter. 

"You always make me proud sis, but be careful. There may come a time where your blitzing of the journey may cause you to fight someone ahead of your time. How will you handle that then?" Sans took a bite out if the muffin and he swore that if heaven existed, god would be handing out these muffins. 

"Then I'll find some way to be them, simple! So far there hasn't been a force that strong enough to separate us. We'll keep on going till we find the UnderPiece!" Muffet exclaimed while Sans shook his head and took a sip of the coffee, that too, tasted heavenly. 

"That's what you say now, but take it from me, there are some true monsters out there in the New World...people with powers and strength of gods, all wanting to stop your from proceeding. I've had to fight a few of those guys on a special mission...trust me, even someone as powerful as me wouldn't be able to stop most of the main threats out there...please Muffet, take care of yourself and take your journey slow." Sans uncharacteristically said in a frown. 

Muffet knew that he was dead serious.

"...Okay bro, heard ya loud and clear." Muffet just leaned over the table some more and saw Undyne and Papyrus still wrestling. Actually, it was more like Undyne practicing wrestling moves on Papyrus, there wasn't much fighting back on his part. 

"Thank you...anyways I'd like to meet your other crewmates, and I want you to tell me the story about how you beat Bronzio, we've been trying to apprehend him for years now but with that whole island made of bronze, it was impossible." Sans ate the rest of the muffin in one bite and finished the coffee. Muffet took the plates to the sink in the corner. 

"Sure dearie~ dinner should be cooking in half an hour. Familiarize yourself with my dear friends. Undyne being my best friend of course, huehuehue!" Muffet giggled before taking off the apron and walking out. 

"Nyah Heh Heh! I've caught you in my- Oh nevermind then!" Papyrus said before getting suplexed out of the the full Nelson he had Undyne in. 

Undyne just stood over hin sweating and shaking her head. She really like this guy's moxie, he was definitely a different breed and his natural energy matched that of her captain. She knew who she got her manners and unbridled charisma from. Looking at him on the floor made her realize how many great similarities both of them had. 

Papyrus got up and dusted himself up meeting her eye to eye. They both were panting, an inch away from each other. Why a skeleton was panting and sweaty, no one knows. 

However, they both locked eyes and just stood there, staring blankly but knowingly at each other. By this point, Muffet and Sans were heading to the lower parts of the deck, their feet grazing the teal and orange grass of the ship's deck. Papyrus and Undyne were just there looking at each other, the sunset light being their illumination. 

"Nyeh heh...ahem! I, The Great Papyrus~ don't believe we got off on the right foot. I believe it's time I introduced myself...if you'd like to hear that is." Papyrus said shyly, he didn't want to squander this opportunity. 

Undyne gave him a shy toothy grin and walked towards the side steps that led to the deck. She sat down at the highest step. 

"I'm listening, Goldenbeard is my favorite Emporer as of now, and as a high ranking official on his ship, I want to know more about you. And that fact that you're also the brother of my best friends makes me want to know ya even know. On top of that, the way you demolished those ships back there, you're pretty freakin' cool!!" Undyne had a promising gleam in her eye. 

"You think I'm...cool?" Papyrus was utterly shocked at this, most people just called him annoying or too loud. Except for Sans and Muffet. 

Papyrus' plasted smile grew bigger. 

He posed with his arms crossed and his back facing towards her, his legs spread out for a intimidating stance while his cap flapped furiously from his own hype. 

"Then I! The Great Papyrus shall tell my credentials, to a woman of such calibre and class! You're pretty cool too! Not many people can sneak up on The Great Papyrus!" Papyrus gave her a thumbs up and a eyes that held wonders and dreams. 

This guy must be a dream. Undyne thought.

The lanky skeleton walked up to the railing next to her and leant against it, looking at her. 

"I'm a second division commander on The Underground Pirates' ship. The only one above me is Goldenbeard of course and the first commander, Mettaton. I possess the holder of the Flame-Flame fruit, a Logia that allows me to be fire itself, I've gotten used to the abilities." Papyrus said with a childlike tone of happiness to his voice. Undyne adored it and smiled back. 

"I'm a Spear-Spear woman, I'm a Paramecia that allows me to summon spears as strong as my willpower." Undyne showed him a demonstration by summoning a bident, she tried showing off to make herself look cooler to him. 

Papyrus gasped with eyes full of sparkles and appraisal. 

"That's really cool! But check this out-!" Papyrus raised his hand to the sky and widened his palm. A giant ball of fire emitted from his hand, Undyne just looked at it with her mouth gaped open in shock. 

He retracted it immediately. 

"Oh, s-sorry if that scared you-" Papyrus was immediately greeted face to face by a fish woman. 

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome!! What's your bounty?! It has to be high!" Undyne was up against Papyrus, her bust pressing against his ribcage. Papyrus felt a bit timid as he looked down to see Undyne's impressive bust. 

"Uh-uh uhm...my bounty is $650,000,000! Do you...find that impressive Undyne?" Papyrus blushed as he gazed onto Undyne perky and amazed face. He saw so much beauty in her.

"Come on dude, you can tell me more about yourself with the others, they should hear how cool you are too! Gehehehe!" Undyne laughed and walked down the stairs towards the lower decks. Papyrus' non existent heart was pounding. 

Undyne turned around to him, purposely seductively brushed aside her hair, showing her eye looking at him. 

"You are staying the night, right?" Undyne then began to laugh to herself a great deal before walking down to the lower depths. Papyrus had to cool off. 

He had to keep his priorities and alignments straight. 

This is just an interview...right?


	29. Fish With Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tropical ship, tell me how you guys feel about ths pairing.

Sans was swamped at the dinner table later that day. Him and Papyrus were getting barraged by questions, on one side of the table was Sans, Papyrus, and Muffet. The other side was Susie, Undyne, and Ralsei. 

Susie look at Sans with an amused eye.

"Lazy Justice, huh? More of a Retributive Justice type of person." Susie said displaying her aura if Justice. Sans in return, chuckled and displayed his, his was much more intense and thick. His justice was refined and thoroughly thought out. 

Muffet just had to arms stretched out around her older brothers' shoulders. Pulling them in to get the most connect they could. She always felt safer and was genuinely happier around her brothers. This day was going heavenly for her. 

Ralsei just asked simple questions like why did they choose to follow the paths they chose now. Sans simply replied with because since he's the middle man, he can see both sides fight without getting involved as much. 

Papyrus responded because he loves the thrall of the fight and the constant adrenaline of chilvarious combat. He joined Goldenbeard because he heard there were good chefs that he wanted to learn pasta making from on that ship. He orinigally started off as a 9th commander, as there are ten. 

However, through combat, he was shown to display a feast of a second commander and was placed there for a couple of years. He can't quite get past Mettaton. Nor would he ever dare challenge Goldenbeard. Goldenbeard refers to all of his crewmates as "his child" and everyone on the ship calls him "pops". Everyone found it weird, but they knew there could be much weirder things on the sea. 

Undyne gave him an interested look, he shyly looked away. 

"So Papyrus The Great, how would you rate your pasta talents?" Undyne causally remarked. 

Sans and Muffet stopped eating and froze in fear. They knew the fate Undyne had walked upon, they couldn't save her. All they had to do now was just watch manslaughter form right infront of their eyes.

"Oooh! Want to try my special Spaghetti, rumored to be the best in all of the Grand Line?! Well have a taste dear member of my little sis!" Papyrus slid her his plate of Spaghetti.

Sans and Muffet had tasted his spaghetti before, and it couldn't even be describe as edible. It was always superhumanly horrendous. A human once slurped one noodle and the guy had to get his stomach pumped for three years straight and all that guy's kids got ambrosia and bronchitis. 

Undyne took a whole fork twirl of the noodles and placed them in her mouth. Sans and Muffet flinched for her. Muffet fully accepted and was fully planning the death of her first mate and the funeral arrangements. 

Sans had felt violated just watching her take more than a picometer of his cooking into her mouth.

However, Undyne smiled happily and kept eating. Even Papyrus was shocked she was eating more. 

"This is really good?! Granted, not award winning, but it's better than most I've had! What's your recipe?!" Undyne shouted with a childlike excitement.

Muffet now truly knew that this day was too good to be true, she believed she was dreaming and reached for a fork. Even Sans knew this was a glitch in the matrix. Susie grabbed her fork in curiosity too. No way he actually made good food for once. 

Sans, Muffet, and Susie all took a chunk of the spaghetti and took a huge bite. They took a good few chews. 

All three of them were blasted against the wall and even morphed into the dent in the wall from just the pure disgust of the meal. The spaghetti was still as bad as was before, it was so inedible that the result of tasting it resulted in physical backlash. All three of the peeled off the wall like a weak sticker and flopped to the ground with foamy mouths and cloudy eyes. 

"I didn't want my adventure to end this early..." Muffet said.

"Me neither..." Susie was crawling in the ground like she was beaten within an inch of her life. 

Sans was just lifeless, his pupils gone from sight. 

Ralsei slammed on the table. 

"You guys are being rude!! It's not that bad you bunch of babies! I'll try it myself!" Ralsei angrily picked up a meatball with her fork and bite into it. Sans reached out to her and Muffet had weakly raised her arm to try and stop her, but her energy was zapped. 

"No...! Not the meatball!" The siblings said in our anguish and distraught. 

Susie was just out for the count, knocked out on the floor in the fedal position. 

Ralsei bit into the meatball and her teeth almost shattered on the spot. Her tounge lightly tapped the surface of the meatball and her body felt the pain of several explosions hitting her. She flew against the wall out of pure disgust and bounced off it. All four the them were on the floor writhing in pain. 

"Nyeh heh heh! You guys are being melodramatic! My cooking isn't that spectacular!" Papyrus gave his usual hearty high pitched laugh. Undyne was happily munching on all of his plate. 

"You should make me another batch dork! I love these!" Undyne said licking the sauce from the plate. Papyrus was actually shocked she finished his plate, no one has ever done that before. His non existent heart was pounding again. 

"Well, if a woman so gracious as yourself would like good prepared by the greatest! Then I suppose I shall!" Papyrus' own ego and hype made his scarf blow in the absent wind.

"Is everything about you just awesome?" Undyne smiled her toothy smile. 

Papyrus felt a little sheepish at that comment. 

The other four were still trying to recover with their pale skin and scrunched up faces.

Papyrus couldn't help but still stare at her and her body. 

"Well, if you want to see more from The Great Papyrus~ then I shall allow you to gaze upon me outside, where I'm more pleasant to look at." Papyrus struck a pose of brilliance. 

Undyne gave him a closed eye laugh. 

"You're always pleasant to look at! Let's go outside and leave these wimps to their groveling!" Undyne said punching her fist in anticipation. She walked with the shy Papyrus to the door and they went outside. 

"Goddamnit Papyrus...we've been tricked!" Muffet uttered in pain. 

"Bamboozled..." Sans added on. 

"Played for a fiddle...!" Susie continued. 

"Backstabbed...!" Ralsei finished. 

Their stomachs were still aching from the accidentally poisoned meal.

Sans sighed. 

"...I knew we were going to have bad time..."

(Outside) 

Undyne and Papyrus had made it up to the head of the ship, where the owl figurehead was. They both were leaning against the railing of the ship side by side, looking at the night sky that displayed a speckle of stars across the blue and black sky. 

"You know, Muffet had always told stories about her brothers. To be honest, I've always wanted wanted ok fight you, I like battling with people of your energy." Undyne brushed her hair aside while looking at the sky in amazement. Papyrus was also looking at something amazing, it wasn't the sky, the ship, nor the sea. 

"Do you still want to fight me, now?" Papyrus gave a sincere and knowing smile. 

Undyne chuckled and shook her head, lowering it to look at the sea. 

"Nah, not now. I'd lose to you anyways, I just wanna...talk. Which is rare. Ever since I've been on your sister's ship, I've been changing as a person. I can't tell for the good or better, I just know that, my comfort zone has been expanding a lot." Undybe confessed, she was twiddling with her thumbs. 

"Yeah my sister tends to have that effect...she let's you caught in her web of persistence...the catch is what you are persistent on doing. Whether it be fixing yourself, moving ahead, tying loose ends. Whatever it may be, she gets you stuck so you have nothing else to do but better. We are caught in her web, trust me." Papyrus said in an uncharacteristically to Undyne, usually he'd add some sort of flare or mention of himself, but he spoke honestly and calmly. 

Maybe this day has just been weird for the both of them. 

"Heh! You could say that again...you three are such influential and incredible people. Powerful but so filled with life and likeability...it's weird." Undyne turned around to face him, the night breeze and moonlight was hitting her in a way that made Papyrus cease in any thoughts or movements. 

"Uh, do you find me...likeable?" Papyrus boldly asked. The moonlight shining off his smooth scalp and the breeze making his scarf flow smoothly and calmly. 

Undyne was flushed and averted her gaze from him while tensing her face. 

"W-what? Uh, yeah!" Undyne wanted to bang her head against the mast a thousand times for how awkwardly she approached her sentenced.

Papyrus hugged her. 

"Thank you Ms. Undying...besides the obligatory praise from my siblings and Goldenbeard...you've been the only person to actually enjoy me as a person..." Undyne didn't know how to accept his thanks. She just hugged him back. He squeezed tighter. 

"I'm glad my little sister is in such capable hands, and I apologize if she's a handful, I thank you for looking after here and staying this long. You don't have to accept my thanks, I just wanted to tell you that you're pretty great. As great as me even. If you haven't been that enough already, I just thought I should let you know. You've not only been the only person to truly say that I'm cool and not annoying, but you've ate my cooking whole. Not even my siblings manage to do that. You're just someone I've already grown to adore, and your body...I wish I had a body like yours, so I can flex to everyone and show them how super cool I am...People see me and get scared or laugh at me, but if I had a body as cool as yours, I'd be happier with myself. Thank you for being on of the few things of the sea that I'm proud to fight for...Promise me you'll continue to keep my sister safe for me...and I'll cook you all the spaghetti your heart can desire and challenge you to that match you've always wanted." Papyrus spoke all this into her ear in the moonlight. 

Undyne just froze, she was speechless. How could someone so new to her speak to her like that. This was beyond her comprehension...she was raised to believe that everyone who was a pirate was heartless...she thought that everyone but her own crew was like that. Then here comes this skeleton...a man with no heart and no eyes, who was sharing to her emotions and giving her compliments and promises of hope. He had an overwhelmingly big heart...she was frustrated with herself. 

Why could a skeleton display more emotion than she could? His soul wasn't even Kindness and he was more genuine and nicer than her. She hated to give out compliments, but this man with no eyes was admiring her body and made her feel special. 

What was she missing?

She had been trying to figure that out for months...what was her mother able to do that she couldn't do herself? 

She tossed all those ideas aside and gritted her teeth. Those thought could wait, right now, this skeleton was pouring his heart out to her. What was she doing moping there for? 

Was she really about to be second fiddle to a skeleton?! 

She can be kinder than him! She'll be the kindest person on the planet!! 

She was Determined to do so. 

Just then...for that moment...Undyne felt something resonate in her soul. Something unlocked, something clicked, like a clogged river getting cleaned. 

She wrapper her arms around him and hugged hin tightly with 100% percent of her passion. 

Undyne's eye was displayed a split pupil, one side was green and the other side was red. 

Her muscles got tighter and her body seemed to bulk a bit more. 

Undyne was filled with...Kindn- No...not just Kindness. 

She was Fulfilled with Kindness! 

She was also filled with Determination! 

Her soul made way for a permanent spot of Determination, both soul types were mixed into one. She seemed to have a full set and stable control of her Kindness. She felt way stronger and more capable now. 

"I will keep your sister safe! You can count on me 100 percent- No! 200 percent- NO!! 1,000,000 percent. I can't disappoint The Great Papyrus, he'll be the man to provide happiness to everyone he meets...You are great Papyrus, you don't need other people to know that you're great. You need to tell yourself that first. And I'll be here to make sure you are happy with yourself cause you are. No guy has made me this energetic and pumped before, you're really one of a kind and I'm glad to have met you today you lug!" Undyne stopped the hug and punched his arm. 

Papyrus was fully flustered, no one ever spoke to him like that the way Undyne just did. 

Papyrus was filled with...Integrity!

Papyrus looked her in the eyes, and a fiery light blue flame emitted from his right eye. The same look that Sans gave but it was his own, a blue instead of yellow. Instead of bloodlust, his passion in his soul felt sincere.

"You're really beautiful, you know that right?" Papyrus spoke an octave lower and have her a more caring look. 

Those words absolutely sent jolts through her body and sent a chill down her spine. She felt herself heating up and she started to blush blue, not trying to hide it anymore. 

They were the same height so all they could do was stare an inch away from each other. 

She couldn't tell whether it was the added Determination in her soul or the upgrade of Kindness, but she couldn't help herself from wrapping her arms around his spine, pressing her bust against his ribcage to stare harder into him. 

Papyrus wrapped his boney arms around her waist and gave her a look that also very uncharacteristic of him. They both just stood there frozen in time under moonlight. 

"I'm proud of you bro, but I think we got to leave early." Sans said his telekinesis to tug on his scarf. 

Undyne and Papyrus immediately detached themselves from each other and tried to act as if they weren't in the middle of a moment. Sans couldn't care less. 

"C'mon bro we have to go, Toriel wants the report earlier now. We have to deliver it to her." Sans held up a transponder snail that looked a snail version of Toriel, having her clothing and color features. 

Transponder snails were the means of long distance communication. 

"Ah! I see...If we must then...we shall." Papyrus walked off with Papyrus. Sans spawned and giant Gaster Blaster that they both stood on. 

Muffet, Ralsei, and Susie were there too, they had left with Sans after successfully ridding their stomachs of the plague. 

"You have to leave now? Where will I be able to find you guys?" Muffet asked. 

"You'll find me at MeadowFlora Island in the Grand Line." Sans casually said. 

Papyrus raised a finger.

"And as for I, I shall be visiting! To you know...check up!" Papyrus slowly looked towards Undyne. 

She gave his the hand signal that meant "call me". Papyrus smiled with glee and got giddy. 

Susie had nothing to say to them, she had already learned plenty from the talk she had with Sans. He was very knowledgable.

Ralsei spoke out. 

"What do you do from here?" She was curious about Sans' next move. 

"Maybe stop the rampaging demon on the Grand Line...free a few more slaves...and find the secret bases for those...sorry guys, that part's confidential." Sans gave his trademark wink. 

The blast in the Gaster Blaster started revving.

"Remember guys, sleep tight, eat well, keep training, and brush up on your Haki!" Papyrus was still smiling seeing Undyne so happy and so caring of him. 

Sans gave Papyrus a raised brow.

"Uh bro? They don't know Haki yet..." 

"Oh! Um! Forget you heard that part! Bye!" Papyrus said as the skeleton brothers blasted off into the horizon. 

They all had seen a lot. 

Susie yawned.

"Don't know about you nerds...but I'm hitting the hay. Your younger brother's spaghetti actually made me question God." Susie said almost kneeling just remembering the taste. 

Ralsei gagged.

"Yeah, tasting just the meatball made me discouraged from being discouraged for the rest of the day. Goodnight gals, remember, in two days we hit Monzierre, we'll try and get money from the rich with our little Parlour shop...should be fun!" Ralsei sounded excited but immediately dropped her body down quite a bit. That spaghetti really hit her hard. 

It was just Muffet and Undyne. 

They both leaned against the railing, looking off where the brothers had left. 

"You seem to like Papyrus dearie~ I can see why, both of you have the warrior energy...and I don't know what you two did out there, but I can see that your soul is more refined and way stronger. I sense more lingering Determinaiton in you than normal." Muffet was now admiring her first mate's prowess. 

"Uh, he just gave me a helpful training tip. This does mean that I have to train twice as hard with my mixed soul. I won't disappoint captain!" Undyne saluted her captain in a satiric way. 

"I know you won't dear~ you haven't and won't ever." Muffet said as she gave her first mate a six armed hug. Undyne spared no time and hugged back with actual emotion and passion. This feeling wasn't a stranger to her anymore. 

"Thanks Captain...same goes to you. You're awesome...!" Undyne closed her eyes to enjoy the hug more. So did Muffet, they just wanted the moment to sink in, they've both had incredible days. 

The moment they had was one they wished they had more of. Best buds of the ship enjoying a peace of honesty and quietness, they rarely got this. 

"...You know...we never really got to-" Undyne started before Muffet laughed and cut her off. 

"You want to spar don't you?" Muffet kept childishly laughing to herself. Undyne laughed too, her laugh was more open and throaty, she wasn't holding back anymore. 

"You know me too well."

"Yeah but let's see if that change of soul can get you out of your crippling losing streak dearie~" 

"Oh eat shit! I got you this time!"

"Wait, you have something on your back." Muffet said pointing with her middle left hand. 

Undyne reached for her back and found a boney appliance stuck on her back. She tugged it off and it was a giant trident made out of bones. It was an exact replica of Goldenbeard's Trident but just made of bone. 

She knew Papyrus left this as a parting gift. She laughed it off. 

"We can't meet your brothers if we aren't strong enough to get to them!" Undyne said feeling more Determined than usual. 

Her Determination transferred into the spear and gave it an forest green heavy armor casing. Making it her own personal permanent blade. 

"Huehuehue~ Papyrus seems to care enough about you to leave you a bone gift. He rarely uses bone magic. You know, it's tradition of Papyrus to name each of his bones that he does make, but I see he didn't get to name this one. It seems you have to name it for him...what shall you call it?" Muffet informed her, Undyne seemed to already know the answer to that. 

The weapon she held felt right to her, the weight it had, the strength and will she had on it, and the material of it was unique and strong. Magic and metal. She gave her trademark toothy grin, her gills flaring. 

"Bonetrousle!" 

A homage to the family of freaks that changed her life.


	30. Making A Statement!

"We are hardcore pirates..." Susie grinned at the thought. Her and the other three crewmates stood next to her in a line. 

"We take and do as we please!" Undyne said standing proud. 

"And we shall take money from these people of Mozierre!!" Muffet hyped her crewmates. 

"Through...community service...?" Ralsei said tugging at her custom green apron that Muffet made out of silk and green dye. 

They all were in Baker uniforms. 

They landed the jaw bridge the noble island of Mozierre, an island of the East Blue's wealthiest. They had opened up their Parlour and had Fuhu be the advertiser of their Parlour. 

Muffet hoped that the wealthy could spare their change on her pastries so that the word could spread. She hated the idea of pillaging and thought it wasn't the way to present themselves as the kind of pirates they were. 

This was mostly a political stunt that Undyne and Ralsei didn't think Muffet had the brain to even comprehend. Susie just went along with it because she actually like baking too, she wasn't nearly as good as Muffet but she did make some pretty good eclairs. 

By making this Spider themed Parlour ran by a spider, she would hope to raise the awareness of the Spider people. And what better way to do that than through the rich. Either way, this was a win for them as long as they don't fail on the Parlour.

"Undyne dearie~ you're on dishes and waiting our guest." Muffet gave her a wink and a finger fun. Undyne nodded an accepted her role. Mostly because everyone on the ship, including her, knew she should be trusted in the kitchen. She had no skills in the kitchen whatsoever. Too many fires were caused because she was just trying boiling water. 

"Ralsei dearie~ your job is to handle the making of the cookies, all unwanted extras go to Fuhu." Muffet gave her a wink. Ralsei nodded with vigor and was ready for her first business day.

Muffet looked at Susie and gave her a grin. 

"Susie, you're working with me on the more intricate and delicate pastries, think you can handle working with the captain? Huehuehue." Muffet gave a polite smile and a flattering look at her archeologist. 

Susie gave her usually animalistic show of her teeth, she chuckled. 

"Sure thing Cap'n." Susie put on her baker's hat. They'd all be lying if they said they didn't feel a bit stupid in silk baking uniforms amateurishly dyed in the color of their souls. 

They sucked it up and got into their positions. They were now working pirates. 

"Now everyone! Work in my name!" Muffet yelled trying to hype her crewmates. 

They all thought about her choice in words. What did she mean work in here name, she would never word a sentence like that. 

Her name was Muffet...Muffet D. Baker-

They all widened their eyes as the beam of realization hit them all. The realization was so heavy the boat dipped slightly underneath the surface of the sea. 

No way she was named that before she was born, it's too coincidental. 

Undyne just walked out of the Parlour and looked off the railing to see if there were any customers waiting coming their way. 

She was sad to see that Fuhu was scaring them off, not intentionally, it was balancing the sign on it's head perfectly...but his appearance was what was scaring the locals. 

"Uh captain? I think Fuhu needs to quit his day job." Undyne remarked. Susie got a laugh out of that. 

"What? Why?" Muffet stretched her head around the counter and over the railing and saw the blunder that she made. She should have Undyne work the advertisement since she had the most flashy abilities out of all of them as she wasn't as terrifying. Granted, Undyne had the natural ability to discourage people based off of her presence, but atleast she won't scare away the customers. 

Plus, Fuhu was absurdly good at balancing stuff on his head so she could really have him be great at carrying dishes. 

"Fuhu dearie~ switch places with Undyne real quick, please." Muffet motherly told Fuhu. 

Her pet panted and raced back up the thin jaw bridge and onto the deck, where Undyne snatched the advertisement sign that Ralsei made off of its head. 

"I better be paid overtime captain, Gehehehe!" Undyne walked down the bridge where people in seemingly outdated and fancy outfits stopped and looked. 

Undyne blushed in embarrassment, she probably looked ridiculous with the outfit on, it didn't clash with her hardcore look and muscles.

She sighed and snapped her fingers. Spears that looked like arrow symbols was pointed at the ship. This caught more people's attention. 

"Spider Bake Sale at the Ship of Hopes and Dreams! Made for spiders, by spiders...of spiders-" Undyne shouted to try and lure them to the ship, but she read that last line and got shocked herself. 

"Excuse me! What was that last bit-?!" A noble man asked with concern and on the verge of telling everyone to not try their products. 

"Nevermind THAT- The best pastries and cider on the East Blue! We have a dozen spider cookies for $50, Spider Devi'l Cake for $250, and Spider Eclairs and Croissants for $125. Spot on by to see our diverse workers of different species and our establish with a authentic meadow atmosphere! Here at-" Undyne spun the sign to add more amazement to the establishment but the corner of the sign hit her in her working eye and she knelt. 

"Fuck-" 

She just got up while that eye was teary. 

"The Soul Parlour! We make sure to out our soul into it...!" Undyne gave a confident pose at the end of her advertisement slogan to add to the wow factor of her sales pitch. Her right eye still leaking tears and slightly red. 

A few people gave each other a weird look. 

She knew that it was because she was a fishwoman and that their ship didn't look too fancy. Maybe it was the price, granted this was an overly rich island. The prices they mentioned were chump change to them. 

They were all still skeptical of her proposition and wasn't sure if they wanted to tarnish themselves in such a low budget eatery.

Undyne sighed and summoned more arrow spears, but this time, they were all aimed at the people who were considering. 

The nobles just sucked up their pride and went up the jaw bridge, Undyne giving them a satisfied face as they passed. 

"Hope you enjoy our products!" Undyne laughed. 

The two men that Undyne had swindled got on the deck of the ship and was immediately greeted by the over excited cupcake spider. They jumped back in fear, they hadn't seen a being like this in their entire lives. 

They didn't know things like Fuhu even existed. 

Susie went up to them, a black haired, purple skinned, tall and broody dinosaur girl took out her notepad. Her scruffy black bangs covered her eyes, her outfit was made out of yellow web silk. 

"Sup. May I take your orders?" Susie said enthusiastically. 

"Uh..." The noble man was speechless. Everything they had witnessed so far was so out of the ordinary it was freaking him out. 

The second guy had to speak in his place. 

"We'll take uh...two slices of your spider cake?" He was hoping he hadn't butchered the name of the product. 

Susie wrote it down and turned around towards the stairs that led up to the apt part of the port of the ship. That's where the Parlour was. The two men immediately noticed a giant crimson and crystal hammer that was attached to her back, waiting to be used. 

They both genuinely thought they were going to die after the order. 

They followed her and she gestured to them the stools infront of the purple and spider themed Parlour. The two men gulped as they saw a spider woman working the utensils using all six of her arms. 

A goat woman was see scurrying along the floor carrying trays of cookies across the mini parlour. They were truly terrified for their lives. None of the staff here was human, so they couldn't really decipher if they were trustworthy. 

However, the smell of the pastries and premade orders were alluring them. It eased their tensions and made them finally seeing a good side to their journey so far. 

The spider girl noticed them with her second left eye as she was taking out a spider cake from the oven. 

"Hey dearies~ I'm happy to have you two gentlemen as our first customers. Please don't let our shocking appearance ruin your taste buds, huehuehue~" Muffet giggled and have an eye to Susie that told her to say what they ordered. 

"Two slices Cap'n, of the Spider Cake." Susie read out their orders and Muffet got excited. She gave the two men a wide toothy smile and took out a trident. 

Undyne's "Bonetrousle". 

The two men got back to quaking again. 

"Undyne wouldn't mind me using Bonetrousle as a pie slicer, right? Come on dearies~ This one just came out of the over, I put my soul into it, huehuehue~" Muffet giggled again while panning her eyes at the men's. 

The put a slice on each plate and set it on the counter. She tried using her words and flattery to attract the men towards the counter. 

The men had to admit one thing though, the women here weren't the ugliest looking...far from it. It was just they weren't comfortable with non-humans cooking the food. However, with a spider woman so cute and adorable, they should atleast give it a try. 

The two men reluctantly sat down at the stool and paid their fee for purchasing the slices. The braver of the two men took the first bite, wasting no time to get this endeavor over with. 

After the first bite he felt like he was in a trance, the texture of the cake was smooth and easy to sink into, moist enough for their to be a passable to compliance with his jaw. The heat of the cake added to the comforting flavor, the cake had an indescribable taste, it wasn't like any flavor ever made, she had really put her soul into this one cake. 

All the tension he once had was quickly evaporated and gone, he had felt like he was at home and his mom had baked him this cake. His body slouched after the first bite and he lost grip of his fork, it clanked loudly against the porcelain plate. 

"Is it to your liking dearie~?" Muffet suggested. She already knew the answer based on his reaction. 

The man unbuttoned his suit without question, as if he was at home and wanted to get loose. He felt like he could really just be comfortable here and eat like how he would behind close doors. 

The more scared guy was still uneased by the whole situation. However based off his reaction, he took in his first bite. He was caught in the same trance and began following that guy's footsteps. They finished their slice in moments. 

Muffet started giggling to herself. Susie chuckled at how amazing her captain's pastries were. Ralsei just smiled seeing that their mini business was turning out to be a success. 

The braver man looked at her with needy eyes. 

"What's your name mam?" He said urgently. 

"Muffet D. Baker! And no that isn't a pun, it's actually my name. I hope you guys liked your order and hopefully spread the word. We are only going to be here for a short amount of time." Muffet said with a patient and calm smile. 

Ralsei decided to speak up then.

"Yeah, after dawn, we will leave the island, so eat while you can!" Ralsei really wanted to squeeze the most amount of money she could for these guys.

The braver guy grabbed the closest hand that Muffet had and bowed his head. 

"Please Ms. Baker...I would like one of everything on the menu!!" He said with bold vigor, his voice shook everyone else there. 

Muffet was shy and didn't expect the outcome to be this. 

"Uh- um, yeah! Anything else-" Muffet tried to get an offer out before the braver man shoved the other guy. 

"Whatcha doin idiot!! Let the island know!!" The shyer man got up and ran off the boat reaching into his pocket for a transponder snail and started to speak into it, telling of the location of where he is. 

Undyne saw him run by here and smiled. 

"Looks like we're a hit!" She said folding her arms. 

Susie leant off the railing above Undyne. 

"Hey, get your ass up here! We need more hands up here since we don't need ya advertising anymore." Susie playfully snarled at her. 

Undyne kicked the wretched sign into the sea. 

"Thank god! Honestly- that sign was the worst thing I've ever had to handle!" Undyne whined. 

Just then, a news seagull came in and dropped today's paper. Susie was able to catch and open it up. 

Hmm, Papyrus' bounty went up to 700 million because of the sinkage of eight ships and the defeat of a Vice Admiral...Ancient weapon on the loose of unknown physical appearance, government charging a hefty price of 500 million for anyone that finds it...Mont'Fliea successfully stabilized at the Calm Belt between the South and West Blue...New Warlord...Chara Winderfelt...Frisk D. Reemurr and Goldenbeard come closer to contact, World Government is trying to separate the two...Hm, seems like today is quite busy...Susie read in her mind. 

Today was quite busy in the Grand Line. Seems this Chara Winderfelt replaced Asriel Dreemurr of his Warlord title. That was one more person they had to worry about. 

Undyne tapped her shoulder. 

"I expect you to tell me what's on the paper after work. Now let's get to work- WHAT ARE YOU USING BONETROUSLE FOR?!" Undyne shouted at Muffet. 

Muffet was caught red handed cutting another slice with Bonetrousle. 

"Ummm, nothing...?" She said with a shrug. 

Undyne had to hold in her rage and get behind the counter for work.   
.  
.  
.

It had been deep in the afternoon. Their ship's port and deck had been filled with customer, now it was lessening and lessening as people saw nor more interest in it then just the pastries and the aesthetic. Muffet started to notice that. 

They had made about $335,550 from morning till 5:00. They were a hit, to the point that they had to send Undyne to frequently get more supplies from in town. Everyone was exhausted but still willing to work, now that there was less customer, they finally were catching their breathes. 

"652 slices...I don't think I can make any more cakes before my hands fall off!" Susie whined will shaking her hands. 

Ralsei was slouched against the bags of flour. 

"No more cookies...please..." She said while wiping the sweat off her fur. 

Muffet was a bit sweaty herself, she was doing the most in the Parlour. She was resting on the counter catching her breath. 

Undyne was just laying on the floor. She had done the least in the Parlour, but she had to consistently sprint to take a mass amount of orders, and wash the dishes, and go to the town and back for more baking ingredients and supplies. She was the most exhausted. 

There were no customers that wanted orders at the moment, they had a few minutes to spare and take a breather. 

Fuhu walked in the Parlour, also tired, with a stack of plates on it's head. It weakly jumped and tossed all the plates and utensils into the sink and laid on the floor. Muffet petted him.

"Take five little buddy, you did well." Muffet leaned back and tried to gain more energy by drinking some of her own cider. It was kind of sugary so it provided a bit of energy. She have everyone a cup.

Undyne downed it the second she even held it. 

"That hit the spot! Oh! And Susie, here ya go! This the best I could scoop up that would seem to your interest!" Undyne dug into the pouch pocket of her chef apron and took out seventeen pages of a notepad that seemed to have something written on all of them.

Susie happily took them and started sifting through them. 

"What were you two doing?" Muffet questioned. 

Undyne answered for the both of them.

"Since I was taking orders, I thought that I could get some information on the history of this island just some other country gossip. Information that might be useful for us." Undyne said with a proud smile.

Susie was still sifting through the notes. 

"As the archeologists and knowledge bearer, it's my job to take any form of information and knowledge I can. And so far, this information isn't worth it. It's all just basic gossip from the news...except this one, this one's interesting." Susie explained. 

Everyone leaned it and raised a brow. 

"Apprently there this girl who has been being witch hunted and chased down mercilessly for days...that's cold." Susie got a little saddened saying the note out loud. Everyone did. 

Muffet sighed.

"As tired as we are guys, our quota was to hit $500,000 by the end of today. We are roughly about 75% of the way there. We gotta get back in the game!" Muffet said punching her three set's of hands together. She still had to wear the tight silk casts. 

"Yeah but, after the customers we just had, we don't think we can attract anymore to come back. As good as your pastries are, people have a satisfaction limit." Ralsei tried to reason to her captain. 

Muffet thought about it for a quick minute before pointing to the sky victoriously. 

"Most of our customers have been men between the ages of 18-40 right?" Muffet said to her crewmates that would be more knowledgeable about that question. 

"Uh, yeah, why?" Susie questioned. 

Muffet grew a sinister smile and grin. She gave Undyne and Ralsei a suggestive stare and started to creepily walk towards them with her palms wide and fingers extended. Undyne and Ralsie just cowered in the corner, too tired to fight back. 

Muffet then started to laugh to herself. 

"W-whatcha doin Muffet?!" Ralsei screamed. 

"'M' You gotta calm down!" Undyne was panicking. 

"Oh my Dearies~ this plan is going to be fantastic..." Muffet said as she tackled her two friends and started taking off their uniforms forcefully. 

After a heated and uncomfortable amount of minutes. Susie was the one that had to be behind the counter for most of the time. Muffet had stripped Undyne down to just her sports bra and tight shorts and purposeful splatters of cream on her abs and cheek. 

She made Ralsei take off her coat and make her show off more of her...fur. now she wore a tied flannel crop top and jean shorts. She still had to wear her hat because of the issues with the sun. 

Muffet had stripped down to just a boxers and a tight ripped black crop top. She chose to wear the hat to compliment the rest of her. 

Susie was ashamed that her elders were resorting to this. Susie was told not to do what they were doing, because she was still a minor. Muffet had just turned 18 a few days after Yetera. Her birthday being on September 4th.

"Now dearies~ show off but don't let them touch...that'll be extra, huehuehue~" Muffet giggled at her joke. 

Undyne and Ralsei turned to her. 

"OI!!" 

"I'm joking guys I'm joking! Just show yourselves off, the men will go mad." Muffet said confident in her plan. 

"What kind of men will be into a goat woman in kid proportion?" Ralsei said with heavy sarcasm.

"Sickos! Sickos with money!" Muffet was rubbing her hands in greed. 

Ralsei sighed in defeat. 

Undyne shook her head. 

"There's no way this will work!"   
.  
.  
.

"Wow...I can't believe that worked..." Undyne said while shaking her head at their earnings. 

They overshot their quota by $100,000. They now had 600,000 dollars to their crew. Muffet was just swimming in their money. 

It was 10:00, they had ran dry of their ingredients and frankly didn't feel like making more so they closed shop early. 

Ralsei sat down on the lower decks' main room with everyone else and slouched against the wall. 

"That experience did increase my confidence in my body...I never felt that wanted before." Raslei admitted, she really did feel more confident in herself, her Courage was replenished.

Undyne shook her head. 

"I could just feel all the men staring at me...it was weird. But hey, we were able to get through our quotas because of it." Undyne hated that her idea worked. 

Muffet poked her head out of the money pile with Fuhu. 

"I couple touched me, but the instant they realized I was rubber, they stopped, huehuehue~" She said before going in to swim in the money again. 

Susie was just in the corner sifting through the collective information. 

"Okay, so from the news...Papyrus' bounty went up to 700 million because of the ships he helped us take out." Susis started.

Muffet and Undyne got happy for two different reasons. 

"Asriel Dremurr was replaced in the Warlord position by some girl named Chara Winderfelt." 

Ralsei got happier. 

"A bunch of stuff about the Revolutionary army and Emporer's yada yada... Oh, and Frisk is encountering Goldenbeard for something." Susie proceeded to continue.

Undyne and Muffet got excited again. 

"Oh and the part that got me the most was that an Ancient Weapon escaped the pod and was on the run, they don't have any depictions on it's appearance nor whereabouts...spooky isn't it?" Susie said with a grimy and interested tone to her voice. 

Ralsei raised a brow.

"I thought the Ancient Weapons were all destroyed?" Ralsei questioned.

Susie shook her head.

"Nah, the World Government told everyone that, but they actually turned them into biomechanical cyborgs of some sort. They were in incubation for awhile...I guess one finally was hatched." Susie got up and started stretching. 

"Each weapons must be monstrous in power and stature, they were designed by the world's evilest of minds. Designed to destroy the world, if the higher ups don't catch them soon, then we are all doomed." Susie singlehandedly brought down the mood of the room. Now everyone was thinking about maybe encountering these Ancient Weapons someday. 

Muffet was excited, another foe she would have to fight later on the Grand Line. 

Undyne got a little excited too. 

Ralsei was terrified. 

"Also from the notes that I've read, apprently the legend of a island made entirely out of Emerald was spotted nearby. Apparently it only appears once every five hundred years, but every ship that has docked there, has never left the island...Eh, I've heard scarier." Susie finished off her note reading for the day. 

"So what I'm hearing is that we don't go there." Ralsei said reasonably. 

"So what we're hearing is that we have to go there?!" Muffet and Undyne said while rubbing their hands together greedily. 

Susie shrugged. 

"Sure, I guess." 

"HEY! MY OPINION COUNTS TOO!!" Ralsei pouted. 

Muffet laughed to herself. 

"Sorry Rals, but this is democratic ship, heh!" Susie snarkingly replied. 

Ralsei accepted her fate and just went back to resting on the seat. 

Just then, they heard a little girl scream outside their ship, it sounded like it came from the coast. 

They all looked out the ship's circular windows. They saw a blonde human girl, no older than ten, run across the street bloodied and getting shot at. An angry mob, witch hunt was happening. 

Undyne growled, "This is sick!" 

Susie growled too. 

"This is vile, let's go guys-" Susie was immediately interrupted by Ralsei. 

"Where's Muffet?!" 

Everyone looked around the room, she wasn't there. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" Muffet yelled from the night sky. The angry mob looked up to see a spider woman descend on top of them. She did not look happy. 

"Ah! Muffet the baker! If you're here to stop this little demon too, them grab a weapon and-" The man was immediately punched so hard in the face his head exploded on impact. 

Everyone else in the mob at first didn't see the attack happen, she was too fast. It was only seconds later that everyone noticed. 

The mob was in quiet shock, they stood there quiet. The little girl hugged her left leg while closing her eyes. 

Muffet noticed that the girl had taken a beating, blood streaming down her head, bruises around her joints and clavicle. A bruised eye and she seem to be malnourished a great deal. This seemed to piss her off even more. 

Her crew got to the deck. 

"Yo Muffet!! What are you doing?! We just gave ourselves a good name-" Undyne shouted before Muffet gave her a look of intense bloodlust. Not as intense as Sans, but it was heavy. 

"We didn't have a good name once we got a bounty! Make a wall of spears..." Muffet was uncharacteristically precise with her words, sparing no time. 

"Wha-?" Undyne tried to utter. 

"Undyne! Wall! Now!" Muffet yelled at her first mate with brain matter and blood on her clothes and face. Her crew wasn't scared of her, because honestly, they would do the same. 

The mob of people we surrounded by a tall wall of blue spears, making getting through Muffet the only way out. 

"Susie! Use your Justice to scan this girl...is she as bad as they say?!" Muffet demanded. Susie didn't waste a second. 

"Justice Form Number Four: Judgement Call...nope. She hasn't committed a single crime in her life, nor has any malicious background." Susie said essentially giving her Captain the approval she needed. 

A bullet was shot at the girl. 

Muffet caught it as it was going to hit her face with her lower left hand. 

More bullets were shot and Muffet sliced all of them in half using her sharp fingers. 

Muffet then patted the girl on the head before lifting her up and tossed her towards Ralsei. 

"Tend to her! Make sure she's alright!" Muffet yet again demanded. Ralsei spared no time and took her downstairs. 

Muffet looked back to the crowd, the angriest she has ever been. 

"You see...you guys have just achieved world record...of pissing me the fuck off the fastest!" Muffet said cracking her knuckles.

"You see, I have a soft spot on children. Especially innocent children. I'm usually hard to piss off, and forgiving of people...but the abuse of children fills me with a rage that melts the fire of hell!" Muffet stated to the mob like she was a judge. They were all scared for their lives. 

"B-b-but Ms. Baker, that girl-" The woman tried to say before Muffet took a power step and snatched her head right off her body. 

Everyone backed up a couple feet. 

"You spiders are all criminals and monsters!! You're sick!" One man said realizing that his words might be his last. 

Muffet looked at him while licking blood off of her finger...the moon was shining on her. 

"Don't correlate with the history of my people and what I'm doing now...I'm just making a statement." Muffet said in a shrill and bone chilling voice. 

One man, seemingly the strongest the island has to offer stepped up. He was a tall man of lean muscle build and shades.

"I'm hold her off everyone, when I attack her, run, tell everyone of what happened here!! I'm known for my speed, I'll be sure to end this fight as quick as possible." The hero said. Everyone was cheering him on, waiting for him to attack her for them to run. 

"Behold spider lady....Mach...Mach 2...Mach 3...! Mach 5 Blitz!!" The man launched himself at the spider lady at approximately five times the speed of sound. 

Muffet raised one hand and brought it down. 

She easily caught him in her punch. She used so much power and speed into the punch that when he hit the sand, the sand felt like a steel wall and the man's bones liquified on impact with the sand. 

The mob was filled with despair and sorrow. Muffet slowly approached the rest of them. 

"He was too slow..." Muffet gave a stone cold serious face as she clenched her fist in pure rage. 

Undyne and Susie saw this happen.and watched it thoroughly, not changing their opinions or feelings towards the captain. Cause honestly, if any of them had gotten there before her, the same would happen. 

They all knew what it was like to be abused at a young age. They don't want the next youth to experience the same thing they went through. 

What proceeded next, was a bloodbath.


	31. Hera, No Last Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we introduce a new turning point and future mega chapter of the story.

Muffet stretched back onto the ship and walked along the grass of the deck of the ship. Undyne and Susie said nothing but walked her to the second part of the ship, where she assigned Ralsei to take care of the child. 

Undyne looked at Muffet. 

"You going to be okay?" She was concerned for the action she just did. 

"Yeah...granted, I could've handled that better is just that...in the spider family, harming the youth is the highest offense you can do. The children are suppose to be the key to the future, so by harming them, it means that you are not looking for a future for your people, hence making you a traitor...my primal code kicked in there and I behaved in a way that was un-captainly, I apologize...Those people didn't look okay in the head either, they seemed to be bounty hunters more than a random witch hunting mob and they seemed desperate for cash. One of them told me that they needed the money or else the Emerald Island god would eradicate them...living a life of fear is a fate worse then death...so I was doing a mercy killing...either way, I apologize for not being a great captain, if you two want to take over my spot and kill me now...I'm accepting..." Muffet kneeled and drooped her head to the ground, waiting to get behind her. 

Undyne and Susie was hit with a wave of emotions that they took literal minutes of standing still to register. Their captain just said a lot that was new to them after seeing a new side to her. 

Although she has never been with her Spider Kin, she adopted her Spider Kin's traditions and animalistic forms of punishment and obedience. 

On top of that, she spoke with weakness and no upbeat attitude anymore. She had genuinely realized the course of actions and wanted to pay accordingly. 

Although she wasn't the smartest or controlled of captains, from this display, they knew that she was actively trying and was balancing a lot of inner turmoil to keep herself sane for her crew and not just herself. By her admitting she wasn't satisfied with their satisfactory was a huge indicator that is a good captain. 

Susie and Undyne felt bad for her, they sometimes would go on rants about how childish and immature their captain was. But now they realize that, she was just trying to live her childhood again, something she never had, but being in a crew is hindering her doing that because she has to think and act like an adult to presume the role she has. She isn't mentally ready and she knows it, but she tries her best and tries to make up for things she isn't able to do. 

Above all else, they knew that their captain had a heart of gold and admirable guts. She had been a major catalyst in everyone's lives, which is why they are even on the ship working for her dream. Even then, Muffet fights for their dreams in return, like how a captain should. Someone of her age should have the mentality of focusing on her own but she puts everyone before herself. She works to appease everyone else...she just wants acceptance. 

Their captain is misunderstood and needs a good talk soon. 

But right now, they didn't have time for that. 

Susie and Undyne punched her in the back of the head. 

"Stupid! Now's no time to be a baby Captain!" Undyne said, reassuring her that she is safe on accepted for her mistake. 

Susie smiled. 

"Yeah Cap'n, whose dream are we gonna fight for if we kill you? We need ya, so get your ass downstairs. Who cares if you didn't make the right decision? We all wouldn't be here if we were perfect, would we?" Susie said before turning around, sounding the most wise she ever did. 

Undyne gave her an eye, Susie was another person who couldn't exactly have a childhood, but atleast she isn't under constant pressure that prevents her from doing so now. 

Undyne chuckled at how far Susie has come. 

Muffet looked up with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her crewmates were such blessed people and such great friends. 

Undyne playfully scoffed at her. 

"Cmon captain, don't tell me you're a crybaby too. We have a kid waiting for us!" Undyne gave her signature toothy smile and jabbed her thumb towards the latch. 

Muffet wiped off her tears and got up. 

"Hehe! Hey guys?" Muffet said with a childlike and innocent voice. 

Susie and Undyne gave a grunt that told her to continue. Then, she placed her hands on their shoulders. 

They felt a new feeling from her they hadn't felt before, this was as intense as bloodlust but...it wasn't bloodlust. The opposite actually.

This was...gracefulness. 

Her hand singlehandedly made both of them choke up in tears, they weren't emotional before, but her hand alone made them feel it all. All of her inner pain. 

"I love you guys...so much...please...continue to stay with me..." Muffet spoke in a heavenly cute and mature voice, this made her two crewmates stream waterfalls from their eye. They refused to see Muffet's face, it would only make them cry more. 

"W-whatever dork! We love ya too!" Susie stuttered. 

"Y-yeah (sobs), we love you too! Now let's go ahead, you angel...(sobs)" Undyne painfully spoke as they lifted the latch and went down the stairs. 

Ralsei was there tending to the kid, giving her the antibiotics she kept on the shelf and was dabbing it on her wounds. She seemed to have deep cuts in her legs and seemed to be beaten with blunt objects and was shot with bullets that only hit her shoulders. 

This girl was tough, from the gunshots alone she should've been dead. Her chest and abdomen seemed to be bruised completely. 

The little girl flinched everytime Ralsei tried to clean her open wounds with a disinfectant. She was still surprisingly hanging in there. 

No one knew what to say, the girl was in bloodied gauze that wrapped around her breast and waist to cover herself. 

Muffet spoke up. 

"You okay dearie~?" She said with a tender and soft voice. Everyone that wasn't Ralsei didn't want to move, they didn't want to startle the girl. 

"...thank you spider lady..." The little girl didn't even make eye contact. She just stared at the ground. Ralsei had finished disinfecting the wounds and began to stitch her up. She had in total, 11 open wounds from he legs to her shoulders. She stop bleeding now. 

"A-anytime darling...so...are you hungry?" Muffet suggested. 

The girl slowly nodded while still looking at the ground. 

Muffet walked up to her and crouched, she used her two top hands to lift up her face. She did this as soft and delicate as she could to not get her scared or frightened. 

The girl softly put her hand on Muffet's, as if she felt no pain in the two giant bullet wounds in both her shoulders. Speaking of which, back on the shore, the girl was hugging her legs extra tight. How was she able to do that with her joints busted in her shoulders?

The girl smiled. 

"Your hands...they're very soft and warm...you have a strong will to Persevere...your body temperature is dangerously high for a spider...your blood type is O-...your age is 18 and two weeks...and your body is primarily made out of bone, venom, and rubber...chances of you being a threat to me is...0." The little girl said with a sliver of a smile on her face.

Everything she said made everyone's bone chill. Just by touching her, she was able to read into Muffet on a scientific and statistical level. Even Muffet got a little shock. 

Was this the work of a Devil Fruit? Maybe even a soul technique? 

Muffet still proceeded to lift her head to look her in the eyes. Her pupils made everyone's eyes widen. 

Her pupils were two uppercased 'L' formed into a box that left white square in the middle. That square was presumably the middle of her eye. 

"How were you able to tell that about me dearie~...?" Muffet said slightly scared.

"Oh...sorry about that...I have really sensitive skin, my body allows me to dig into a person's being. My skin acts like my super brain, upon contact I'm able to get into someone else's brain and read them." The little girl said as Undyne approached her and placed a hand on her head and rubbed it. 

"If that ain't the coolest thing I've heard then I don't know what is, Gehehe!" Undyne laughed as she transferred her new Kindness into the girl, healing her wounds faster just as Ralsei was done with her legs. 

All the wounds on the girl was healed, but it took up a lot of Undyne's Kindess. 

"Oh...your muscles are pretty well kept fish lady, may I ask how you got so strong?" The little girl said with new energy after being healed. She seemed to be wanting to know everything. 

Undyne gave a hearty laugh. 

"That's a story for another day! First, what's your name little one? You're quite tough for a girl your age." Undyne smiled. 

The girl cleared her throat. 

"I'm Hera, no last name. And all of you have a zero percent chance of causing me harm. I am indebted to you for saving me, now do with me as you will." The girl bowed infront of all four of them.

This girl was weird. 

"Uh, Hera. You're good. We don't want anything from you, we just want to know what happened...a more proper introduction would be in order." Susie suggested. 

"Before I do that...who is claiming me? I'm still looking for a suitable master...you all equally fit the qualifications to be my master so...decide amongst yourselves..." Hera was still bowing. 

Everyone left the second floor and went onto the decks. They told Hera that they'll talk it over. 

They closed the latch and took a deep breath. 

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They all yelled into the night sky in pure anguish and confusement. They had to process what the hell just happened. 

They all sat down around the latch. 

"...What the hell is she?!" Susie started. 

Ralsei was rubbing her temples. 

"I would say she is a robot, but she had flesh and blood and bones and muscles. Maybe this is a trauma thing. She's just a human little girl." Ralsei thought reasonably. 

"If it was trauma then she wouldn't be so open and compliant. But did you hear what she can do? Her skin allows her to read our thoughts and know our weaknesses and strengths. That's scary." Undyne added on. 

"Look Dearies~ maybe we just need to find out who technically is her...mom. I know it sounds weird but, the way she was dressed and how bounty hunters were after her, it's safe to say that she was given away at birth and hunted by the black market. Maybe the best thing to do is give her what she wants." Muffet suggested. Everyone actually was a little wide eyed at how perceptive she was being at this point. 

Everyone took a few seconds of thought. 

"What if she decides to sell our secrets? Maybe she is a sleeper agent, waiting to kill us all! Our bounties together all equal close to 1 billion! The government really wants us." Ralsei was panicking at the thought. 

"Unlikely, she wouldn't have been brought to us injured...we got to stop beating around the bush guys...who's gonna be her mom?" Undyne said while folding her arms.

The circle was quiet. 

"I wanna recruit her!" Muffet said with a childlike giggle, going back to her real self. 

Undyne rocked her in the back of the head, her head stretched down to the floor and smacked it before slinging back to her body. 

"That's the last thing we decide! And even then she's like nine or ten!" Undyne yelled at her while she was rubbing her nose in pain. 

Susie scoffed. 

"Well, I'm not old enough to be a mom, so it's up to your three, Heh!" Susie leaned back onto the grass letting the three women fight it out. 

Ralsei and Undyne sighed and jabbed their thumbs at Muffet. 

"As much as we don't want to raise her, we can't let the captain raise her." They both said simultaneously. 

Muffet felt offended. 

"Why not?!" She pouted.

"You'd kill her unintentionally!!" They both yelled. 

They both got to brainstorming. 

Ralsei sighed. 

"She needs someone who can actively protect her, while having set family values and knowledge on what it is to be a good mom...I think this is a job up to you Undyne." Ralsei lightly proposed. 

Undyne tried to argue, but honestly, she was right. 

She sighed.

"Alright...but you guys have to be cool aunts!" She said half serious and half playing around. 

Susie sat up. 

"I call radical Uncle!" She laughed to herself. 

Ralsei smiled. 

"I can be the nice older sister." She started to get up and dust herself. 

Muffet smiled and giggled. 

"I'll be the yard dog!" Muffet started to laugh before Undyne hit her in the back of the head again. 

Everyone laughed together. They all got up and went back downstairs. 

Fuhu was sleeping in the corner, and Hera was still crouched. 

"Um, Hera...I'm here to claim you." Undyne said shyly. 

Hera got up and slowly walked towards her. Everyone now realised that Hera had a "No. 4" print on her left cheek. This confused everyone. 

Hera looked her in the eyes and her weird pupils started changing into a regular human pupil. Her hair was now visibly blonde. Her pupil changed into a light blue color. 

She started to get a more healthy and defined pigmentation and stature. Her face became from droopy and pained to now gleeful and excited. She started to giggle cheerfully while jumping on Undyne and wrapping herself around her waist, hugging her. 

Everyone was freaked out by this girl. 

"Mama! Hera is now one percent complete!" She screamed in delight. 

Undyne stood so incredibly stiff and scared that she gave eyes that desperately wanted help and an explanation. 

"Uh, listen hun, um, we were just about to make dinner-" Undyne flicked her head at Muffet with gritted teeth and a pained focusing of the eye.

"RIGHT AUNTY MUFFET!!" She said hoping Muffet would play along or god so help her.

Muffet got the memo. 

"Yeah! I was on my way..." She said tip toeing towards the stairs. 

Hera detached herself and stood in front her now. She noticed Ralsei getting closer. 

"Let me check your soul darling." Ralsei checked her soul and it displayed a Monster Soul. The three of them were taken back by this. 

This didn't make sense, if they were going off the flag's prediction, Hera wasn't supposed to join the crew yet. They still had to recruit someone of an Integrity Soul. 

The scarier part was that this meant that she wasn't human. Nor was she a robot...what was she?!

Hera giggled. 

"Hehehe, pretty heart!" Hera was admiring her grey soul. Everyone backed up and was essentially hugging the wall. 

Muffet laughed. 

"Good luck with that guys! I gotta cook, remember? Huehuehue~" Muffet said in pure spite and playful evilness. She closed the latch behind her.

The latch opened back up immediately. 

"Actually, I still do want to shop from here tomorrow. I need someone to uh...clean the shore." Muffet tried to out it in terms that didn't make Hera feel uncomfortable. 

Susie sighed and decided to let the two women fit of handling her to it. She would go up and clean the mess on the shore. 

Hera giggled. 

"Ooh!! Let me do it!" And in a speed they didn't even know she was capable of, in ome excited step, she dashed past them and up on the doc.

Everyone gasped at her agility. 

Hera headbutted Muffet in the process and when she did, both their heads were stretched back like rubber.

"What the-?!" They all yelled as Hera stretched her arm out to the shore and slingshotted herself to the pile of dead and mutilated bodies. 

When she collided with the sand, she stopped being rubber and her whole body turned into sand. 

Everyone ran up to the deck and saw her new body. They all dropped their jaws in amazement and fear. 

With her sand body she aggressively went through and out the dead bodies, grafting their bodies into sand grains that were impossible to be identified as bodies. It was now just differently colored sand. 

Her body then went back to her child self and she made one power jump back to the ship and landed inbetween all of them.

Everyone was quiet. 

Susie chuckled.

"Huh, a ten year old is better at landing than you, heh!" Susie remarked towards Undyne, this made the fish lady mad. 

Hera giggled. 

"Actually, I'm a few weeks old!" Hera gave a twirl to her words, the gauze around her was twirling with her. 

They all nodded together.

"Yeah, that's understandable, sorry for the mixup." They all said before realization hit them together. They all choked on their spit. 

"FEW WEEKS OLD?!" Hera felt special hearing all of them yell at her for her age.

She pointed at her cheek. 

"I left my 'room' underdeveloped! I've been roaming the world trying to get myself to 100% so I can fully mature. Aren't you proud of me mama!" Hera giggled as she walked slowly towards Undyne with her arms out. 

Everyone tried to figure out what she meant. 

"Woah, what do you mean underdeveloped, and what do you mean you need to get to 100%? What happens after 100%?" Ralsei questioned her.

Hera laughed. 

"I left my incubation way too early, so to make up for it, I have to gain the information through real experience. Once I get enough experience to reach 100%, I get to live out my purpose!" Hera jumped up in over excitement. 

Everyone was bone chilled, except for Muffet, who was smiling.

"What's your purpose...?" Undyne slowly questioned. 

Hera twirled in place and gave a little pose, a peace sign over her left eye. 

"To eradicate all of the Revolutionary Army! Hehehe~" Hera gave a wink and the deck was dead silent. They had to let that sink in. 

Muffet started laughing, the attention was now focused towards her. 

"So dearie~ if you can boldly state that when my brother is the second strongest person I know, then you have a lot of guts, I appreciate that! So, wanna join my crew! Huehuehue~" Muffet giggled as she held out her hand for Hera to shake. 

"WHAAAAAT?!" Her crewmates were completely confused by their captain's actions. This girl just stated that she was out to kill everyone in the Revolutinary Army, which her oldest brother is in, and the first thing she does is recruit her? 

Hera giggled. 

"Sorry Miss, but I'll have to pass! I'm afraid I'll be more trouble then...you guys would hope for..." Hera, after saying that, felt a little sad and guilty. She shifted her gaze over towards her 'mother', Undyne. 

She tilted her head down. 

Susie was the first to brake the silence. 

"What exactly are you?! You're not human, but you aren't from any other species!" Susie said with a bit of fear of the unknown in her voice. 

Hera gave her a bold stare with her right eye alone. 

"I'm...Hera, no last name..." Hera then pointed to the 'No. 4' print on her cheek. 

"...I'm the number 4 Ancient Weapon, created by Dr. Alphys and Don Marqueet, designed from his...lost daughter...I'm worth 360,000,000 dollars just by existing. With each bit of information I gather...I slowly form and get more matured, currently I'm at one percent...I want to stay but I don't want to cause problems for my mama and her family..." Hera solemnly said. 

Everyone's fear from her and questioning turned into pity and awkwardness. 

From what they were able to gather. She is bioengineered cyborg, modelled and created from an abused little girl made from the world's greatest evil genius and an Admiral. She was designed and programmed to kill the Revolutinary Army, but left before she can be matured enough to proceed with her duty. How she was able to leave and escape was beyond them. She has the body of a ten year old, the mentality of a ten year old, but the knowledge of an adult. 

Susie started to talk. 

"Since you're number four...that means that there are three more that are stronger than you, right?" Susie said reaching into her own pool of knowledge. 

Hera nodded. 

"My ally is number three!" Hera proudly announced.

Muffet got a little excited, she was slowly realizing that there are more and more strong foes out at sea. She is always ready for a battle, the art of combat simply amazed Muffet. 

"N-number three? Ally?" Ralsei tried to piece together. 

"Yep! Gaia is her name! The top three Ancient weapons are leagues above me. However, I'm plenty of years before anyone else can hatch but...that's why I'm here...I want to free all the Ancient Weapons!" Hera shouted the last part with a voice that told everyone that she is dying to do this.

"When I left my lab, I saw my blueprints and my data, it was linked to Gaia's as we are both of the same roots. Her incubation chamber is somewhere in the East Blue...which is why I'm here...I want to free my friend so that she can help free our brothers and sisters that suffered the same fate of being controlled...I heard that she was on The Emerald Penisula." Hera said looking at the ground.

Undyne, Susie, and Ralsei finally got through some sense of what her story was. They were able to see that she does have some free will to her. Maybe because she left before she was complete. Either way, they hoped she was still redeemable, this whole situation still seemed bizarre to them. 

Muffet laughed and walked up to Hera. 

She placed her Spider Cowboy hat on Hera's head. 

"What a coincidence dearie~ We were just heading there! Huehuehue~" Muffet giggled to herself. Hera looked up at Muffet and gave her teary eyes, her small smile made the spider lady's heart feel much better about the past events. 

Everyone else on the ship wanted to argue, but once Muffet was set to something, they couldn't stop her. And plus, they secretly wanted to help Hera too. They still didn't trust her, nor did they believe they can win a fight against her if she did decide to attack them. However, they can't just let a child roam the world by herself. That's bad parenting. 

Muffet knelt and grabbed her hands. 

"Look, we'll get you to your friend on Emerald Penisula, then you can leave with her. How does that sound?" Muffet gave her a patient smile. 

Hera hugged her and Muffet hugged back. 

"Thank you spider lady! I promise to be good while on your ship!" Hera squeezed tighter. Muffet made note of her impressive physical strength. 

Undyne smiled through the thickness of the tension.

"Listen hun, just because everyone in the world is after ya, that doesn't mean your mom is going to turn ya in! I'll crush them all! So, would you be a good little girl and uh...not attack us...?" Undyne tried to set a boundary on the ship, making sure she was harmless to them. 

"Of course mama, I won't hurt anyone on the ship, that's a pinky promise!" Hera said as she held out her pinky to Undyne. 

Undyne interlocked pinkies with her and smiled. She really was just a child at heart. 

The tension was slowly lighting up. 

"So, I guess the new checklist we have is to raise a bio-weapon and convince her to not kill the Revolutionary Army while doing so?" Susie said while folding her arms. 

Everyone laughed at that but slowly realized that it wasn't much of a joke. That was the objective, within the few days they'll be having her. They would have to somehow convince Hera to not kill the Revolutinary Army, could they even beat her programming through hospitality? 

They couldn't be too straightforward with her because she's a child. They had to convince her through example.   
Four moms vs one kid, could they do it? 

Everyone at the same time got the memo, if they couldn't convince her within those few days...they'd have to...do the unimaginable to stop her. Hera was a scary thing to fight. 

Ralsei spoke up. 

"Hey uh, if we do manage to free your friend...will she be, fine with us?" Ralsei questioned.

Hera just smiled. 

"Probably." She giggled. 

Ralsei tilted her head down. 

"Of course..." Ralsei facepalmed. 

Muffet stretched her arms out and wrapped it around everyone in a giant hug. 

"You know what this means guys! At dusk tomorrow we set sail towards The Emerald Penisula!" Everyone was cheek to cheek in her hug, including Hera. Everyone groaned but soon grew a smile. 

They knew that their lives were going to be crazy anyways, this was just a wake up call. 

Undyne grinned. 

"So let me get this straight Muffet. You expect us to go to an Penisula that only appears every 500 years, to escort this vigilante bio-weapons capable of destroying the world over to there. Just so we can awaken a league's stronger one and pray she doesn't kill us all; all because you have a soft spot for children and want to help her out cause you see a glimmer of good person and a good fit for our crew once changed?" Undyne elaborated on her decision and train of thought. 

Muffet gave a toothy laugh.

"Pretty much dearie~ huehuehue~" Muffet laughed even harder. 

Everyone gave a hopeless smile. 

"That's our captain...well, screw it right? Best case scenario, we get this girl back to her friends and happily ever after?" Susie said while panning her head to everyone.

Ralsei nodded. 

"Yep! The Soul Parlour Pirates aren't known for being cold hearted. Even when the situation is tricky or strange, we still find a way to be good!" Ralsei said giving a wink to Hera.

Undyne gave Hera a noogie.

"See hun, me and your aunties are going to get you to your friends! Even though your goals are problematic, we can't devoid someone of their dreams!" Undyne proudly exclaimed to her 'child' as Hera looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

Muffet turned Hera around and have her an eye to eye talk. 

"Look dearie~ reason being...we all didn't leave that good of a childhood. Some of us just didn't have one to begin with...so seeing you struggle at such a young age, having to fight and cry and bleed for doing the right thing in your heart...makes us want to root for you. I'm allowing this expedition because I want you to see what life has to offer, I want you to have the childhood I didn't. There's more to life then having to fight and survive, you have to learn to be fine with who you are, not what you're told to do." Muffet motherly spoke to Hera. 

Everyone, again, grew wide eyed at Muffet's words. What she had to go through as a child was so bad that it made her wise at a young age. 

Hera looked at her with confused eyes with her last statement, while at the same time, absorbing every word. She looked into her five eyes and saw true beauty and hope and honesty. She read her body through skin contact and realized that her intention was to drive her away from killing the Revolutionary Army. 

"I know what you want me to do but...I'm not sure if I can...I was built to prove to the Revolutionary Army that I am the strong enough to beat them...I don't want to kill but...the more to 100% I get the more uncontrollable I am towards my goal..." Hera said with tears in her eyes again. She didn't want to disappoint her new friends. 

Muffet tilted her head up more with her finger.

"Listen Hera...the strongest person on these seas...is the person with the most freedom!" Muffet spoke powerfully and with a smile that told volumes. 

Everyone smiled at her statement. Hera looked up to her in confusion.

"If you want to be big and strong like your mother Undyne, then you don't follow the rules applied to you by someone. To be the strongest, you have to be the one with the most freedom! Once you let go of that program that's telling you what to do, you'll then be strong enough to tackle anything." Muffet gave her a peck on the forehead for comfort.

Hera started to cry and hugged Muffet. 

"I'll try...Auntie Muffet...I'll try...it's so hard..." Hera said as everyone came around to hug her. She felt loved. 

Undyne spoke to her, feeling the warmth of everyone else 

"If you went on and followed the rules of some random program that's telling you to cause slaughter for no reason, then you wouldn't be able to receive these anymore. Do you really want that?" Everyone knew this was the chance of convincing her. She was at a breaking point. 

"Yeah dude, you have family in the Revolutinary Army too! Do you really want to obliterate family?" Susie pushed more. 

Hera kept shaking her head. 

"You just have to follow your heart Hera, not your programming. Don't let others decide who you really want to be...what do you really want to be Hera...?" Ralsei hugged harder. 

Hera was absorbing all of their words of wisdom and love. Her sentience was fighting with her programming, it was a battle of body control and dominance. Secretly she didn't want to kill the Revolutionary Army, but that was because she left before she can fully be installed with that mentality. At heart, she was just a child, she didn't want to kill anyone. 

"I...want to be loved..." Hera admitted. 

This emotionally broke everyone on the crew. They all started to tear up. 

"You are loved...this is your new family now. We promised we get you to your old friends." Undyne comforted her. 

Muffet laughed.

"Will you venture with us Hera? Not as a crewmate but, as a part of the family...will you embark on an crazy adventure with your mom and aunties?" Muffet sweetly said.

Hera nodded aggressively.

"Yes, please...." Hera sunk her head into Undyne's chest and sobbed into it. Undyne patted her on the back. 

"Hey sweetie, it's gonna be alright, mama's gotcha. We are going to raise you to be your own person. To be like us! Don't you want to be like us." Undyne said going in for the kill. 

"Yes I do." Hera admitted. 

"Then don't listen to an order someone that's not your family gave you! Since I'm the one who 'claimed' you, not the programmer, I command you to be your own person!" Undyne forcefully said to her "daughter". 

Everyone felt a little uneasy with the direction and tone she went with, but Hera backed up from Undyne and her pupils started to change back into the two 'L''s. They still kept the same color as before.

"Revolutinary Army...on hold...new goal...Be own person...complete sentience!...Be Own Person Program...1%..." Hera spoke in fragments like a robot before going back to her senses. 

Ralsei scoffed. 

"Seems she can't completely erase her program to kill the Army, but atleast now it's heavily suppressed. As long as we don't give her a reason, she'll be fine." They all sighed and hoped there wouldn't be a problem like that on the horizon.

Hera tugged on Undyne's shirt.

"Mama...I'm hungry..." Hera said with puppy eyes. 

Undyne picked her in a cradle position. 

"Alright ya munchkin, I'll whip ya up something!" Undyne proudly stated before she was stopped by everyone. She couldn't cook to save her life. 

They all had a laugh about it and went towards the dining room. 

Muffet had a sudden thought. 

"Hey, Hera dearie~ What's your Devil Fruit ability?" Muffet was quite curious, she had a weird and unique ability that she didn't know anyone could have. 

Hera giggled. 

"I don't know what those are. But my ability is that I have substance manipulation. It makes it so that whatever hits my skin, my body instantly becomes the material or substance of the attack, making me immune to it the second time. I'm also able to use the substance to manipulate my body on my own will!" Hera said proudly of her special power. 

Everyone was scared of her, she had a terrifying ability. 

"Although it has a timer and I'm not completely resistant to it. After a few seconds after the transformation I go back to my kid form and I'm unable to turn into the same thing for a few minutes. That's what makes me number 4! My friend Gaia, she's a huge golem!" Hera gave a childlike giggle and burrowed herself into Undyne's chest. 

Everyone now knew what they were dealing with...this Gaia person, would be quite the fearsome opponent if she decides to attack. They didn't worry too much, since her and Hera are friends. They had immunity via association. 

The crew was just glad that they were able to suppress her murderous urges to eradicate the Army. 

(Meanwhile, at The Revolutionary Army Base) 

Mariposa walked through the giant doors that led to a open room with a balcony. The room held portraits and stone figures of Toriel and her family. Newspaper articles of her family's achievements and her own all over the floors. Toriel was standing on the balcony, looking over the edge. 

"You called me here Toriel? You know I don't like being called when I'm not on my shift." Mariposa jokingly said, but saw that Toriel was being serious and quite.

"What's wrong?" Mariposa questioned with concern. 

"You were right, the Ancient Weapons were finally unleashed, however, the rumor about two being awakened was a lie, it was only one...I have a lead on one of them, it's a little girl on the East Blue..." Toriel said sternly and still looking off the balcony. 

"Wow, which number?" Mariposa wanted to gauge the strength of this Ancient Weapon. 

"Four... little girl with 'No. 4' on her cheek. She was last spotted around Red Line border of the East Blue and most likely is still there...I brought you here to take care of her." Toriel turned around to face her. 

Mariposa was a little shocked. 

"Why not send Sans, he can get the job done faster." She wanted to know Toriel's true meaning. 

Toriel sighed. 

"Look Mari, Sans isn't qualified for this job, he doesn't like to hurt children, he is highly against it. I'm just asking you this one favor, the fate of the world rest on it. Can I count on you?" Toriel placed a hand on her shoulder while looking her dead in the eye. 

Mariposa sighed. 

"Fine. I better get my shifts arranged so that I have more time off. This is a Ancient Weapon I'm hunting." Mariposa said jokingly.

Toriel gave a soft smile. 

"I'll make sure of it, good luck." Toriel waved goodbye.

Mariposa levitated herself with her cloak on the railing of the balcony.

Heh! Ancient weapons leaving their incubation a little too early? What on earth are you thinking Anansi...?! Vortanya...?! Mariposa Marigold thought about that as she flew over the land and the sea for her new target. 

A little girl with the destructive power to destroy the world was in the making, and she new which one. 

Their battle...would be to the death!


	32. How To Raise A Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a movie chapter! Which means that it will be an over 50k word chapter, that covers all the lore and action of an entire arc. 
> 
> Stay Tuned for the first movie our of 15. 
> 
> UnderPiece Movie One: The Emerald Penisula

It was morning, sunshine through the windows of the ship. Undyne being the first to wake up and the first to receive sunlight, since her room was the lookout. Hera was sleeping on her stomach the whole night. 

Undyne was shocked at first, she had completely forgotten the events of last night. It was a lot to take in still. 

They had an Ancient Weapon on board the ship, and any form of distrust or mayhem would cause her to rampage in a rage that they weren't sure they could calm down. 

Today was their last day on this island, they had today to use their money to got their essentials for their next trip to The Emerald Penisula, they had to use Hera and Susie as their knowledge bearers as to what to get and the location. 

On top of that...Undyne had to raise this girl. Besides all the stuff that made her dangerous, she was still a little girl. She had to set a good example for Hera, she still needed guidance and straying from trying to fully exterminate the Revolutionary Army. 

Hera started to wake up too. Undyne couldn't help but notice how cute she was. Maybe raising her won't be so painful. 

Undyne patted her head and Hera yawned, she then looked up at Undyne and smiled. 

"Morning mommy!" Hearing those words filled Undyne with a new feeling of warmth. It was assuring warmth but more leaning towards wholesome. 

Undyne hugged her "child". 

"Listen kiddo, today we are going to be heading into the town, I know you may not like it in there, but mommy's got ya!" Undyne said trying to sound as motherly as possible. 

Hera just nuzzled herself back into Undyne's abs. 

"Okay...! But how will you be able to disguise me? My print on my cheek is noticeable." Hera questioned. 

That was a very good question that Undyne had considered. 

"Good question, hmmm. I have an idea. How would you, like to spend some time with auntie Ralsei?" Undyne said giving her a slow and exciting shake. 

Hera shrugged. 

"I guess I wouldn't mind...but she's boring!" Hera whined. She put a lot of emphasis on "boring". 

Undyne laughed a little. 

"She gets like that, but you won't have to be with her alone for too long. And plus, if information is what gets you stronger and closer to 100% then Ralsei can get you pretty far!" Undyne gave her a wide smile and a chuckle. 

Here's face lit up. 

"Really?! Is she that knowledgable?!" Hera was filled with overexcitement. 

Undyne nodded aggressively. 

"Her brain is humongous! She can teach you a lot about the world...well science and math I mean! Susie will be good at teaching you about the world and writing...and I guess Muffet can teach you how to cook and work economics...I can teach fitness..." Undyne wanted to brag but was in a pit of deep thought. 

We can run a curriculum on the ship for her education! Are we gonna homeschool an AI?! Undyne laughed at her thoughts. 

"Wow! Everyone is awesome! I can't believe my family is going to teach me!" Hera said rocking Undyne's bent knees back and forth playfully and lightly. Undyne giggled at how childlike she was. 

"That's right! But only if you stay with auntie Ralsei for a couple minutes." Undyne said with a triumphant smile. 

Hera pouted. 

"Fine. You better not lie to me!" Hera puffed her cheeks and folded her arms. Undyne found it so cute. 

She patted her head and pinched her cheek. 

"I promise I will, pinky promise!" Undyne said as she held out her pinky waiting for Hera to interlock it. Hera did and they both chortled when they did.

"Now come on, the others aren't awake yet. You can play with Fuhu until they do while I workout." Undyne gave her a wink as she carried her and hopped off the lookout and onto the deck. 

Fuhu was rolling around the grass on the deck and then saw Hera. He growled but Hera didn't care as she chased him around the deck endlessly. 

Undyne fist bumped her. 

"Nailed it!" Undyne looked at Bonetrousle as it was perched against the wall outside of the dining room. She gave it a weak smile and then proceeded with her workout.   
.  
.  
.

"Please Ralsei? Stay on the ship?" Undyne pleaded, she was hoping she wouldn't get too mad at her proposal. 

Everyone was already awake by now and ready to venture out to go shopping with the money they earned from their parlor escapade the day prior. Speaking of which, they were all still wearing the same skimpy clothes they were forced to wear from yesterday, except for Susie. 

The purple dinosaur girl just laughed at them as she was the only one that wore appropriately dressed clothes.

Undyne smacked her over the head Bonetrousle, the wound of the smack making Hera laugh as she was pacing around Ralsei. The goat woman looked unamused. 

"Ow! I'm sorry, god damn!" Susie said rubbing the bump on her head. Muffet gave a little giggle towards her friends. She loved it when the ship was like this, reminded her about when she was younger and still with her brothers.

"Calm down dearies~ Ralsei, may you please take care of Hera while we are away? We trust you the most around children." Muffet tried to break it down to kinder words to appease her doctor.

Ralsei scoffed.

"Fine! I'll stay on the ship, then atleast take the shopping list of what we need." Ralsei said as she took out a list from her crop top and gave it to Susie. Undyne and Muffet felt offended.

"How come we can't look at list?!" Muffet and Undyne simultaneously expressed their gripes towards her. 

"Because you two have the combined intelligence of bread mold." Susie harshly commented before gripping Muffet by her ear and Undyne by her fin. 

"Ow ow ow!" Both of them whined as Susie walked away with them by the ear. 

Not before long, they were out of sight, they all carried a bag holding around $100,000 each. 

Ralsei sighed and looked down to Hera who was tugging on her shorts trying to get her attention. 

"Yes, Hera?" Ralsei calmly responded. 

"Um...what were you and my mom doing here? What were you guys here for?" Hera was curious about that part, she hadn't really known what they were doing and planning on doing before the trip to the Emerald Penisula, nor why they were voyaging as pirates to begin with. 

Ralsei gave a weak smile. Fuhu was in the opposite corner of the deck, scared of Hera. 

"You see Hera, your mom and aunties are all helping your spider aunt, Muffet, to become Queen of The Pirates, while also helping each other accomplish our own dreams on this ship. We were here to make money and purchase a surplus on everything we need for out next mission." Ralsei said while patting her head. 

Hera looked up in amazement. 

"Wow! Really?! That's so cool! What's your dream Auntie Ralsei?" Hera seemed more interested in Ralsei now than before, she started to see what her mom was talking about. 

Ralsei gave a patient smile and crouched down to be eye level with her. 

"See, my dreams is to be the leading doctor in Soul Energy!" Ralsei tapped Hera's stomach and it made her giggle. She noticed that Hera was still in gauze. She prayed that they are smart enough to get children's clothes, she was just glad she gave the list to Susie. She is a smart girl. 

The tap Ralsei gave her made her grey Monster soul illuminate. Hera tried to touch it but couldn't. 

"This Hera, is your soul. There are many others like it, about seven. There are Determination, Persereverance, like your auntie Muffet, Justice, like your auntie Susie, Kindness, like your mommy Undyne, Courage like me, Patience, Integrity, and your soul, Monster. Each and one of them does something special, unique to the user. And I plan on being the number one person in this energy." Ralsei said really passionate about her craft. 

Hera was starry eyed at her goat aunt, it amazed her immensely. 

"What can my soul do?!" Hera said with an exponentially increasing enthusiasm. Ralsei was giving herself mental high fives, she was better at this than she thought. Although, Hera hasn't been on Earth that long, so she was easily impressed and easily impressionable. 

"Well uh, I'm not really sure to be honest. I've never had any experience with someone with one. Maybe you can be the leading person in my Monster advancement, heehee!" Ralsei gave a giggle that made Hera giggle too. 

"I would love too!!" Hera hugged Ralsei, it filled her with a warmth that made her already get used to Hera and being a 'pretend parent'. 

She still had to keep in thought, that she was mostly in charge that Hera gets into no tantrums, and especially, don't bring up targeted murdering or anything relating to the Revolutionary Army until they can find a way to get it out of her system. 

"Knowledge...eight percent...Be Your Own Person...six percent." Hera monotonously announced. 

Ralsei slightly panicked, her knowledge percentage was her percentage of her wanting to kill the Revolutionary Army and her maturity. The Be Your Own Person percentage was the percentage of her completely uninstalling the program that made her want to kill. 

She now knew that to completely drive her away from her urges, they had to teach her life lessons while also simultaneously teaching her about the world. They couldn't just completely shelter her from the world and lie to her constantly, that would only drive her murderous levels higher and most likely make her turn on them. They would encounter situations where they would have to fight stronger foes so they also needed to give her more knowledge so that she can get stronger. 

They had to expertly planned how they'd raise her before she would have to leave with her friend Gaia to go find her other friends. 

They were going to be Grade A guardians if they were going to get her Be Your Own Person program at 100% before her Knowledge program. Once they can get that to 100%, the other program will cease. 

Ralsei patted her head. 

"However Hera, words are inspired by actions, and books is where its told. What you do with your soul and how much you embrace it, is your own thing. Never let anyone tell you that what you can and can't do is determined by what's written. I've seen your three auntie's survive things and do things that I believed were physically impossible. I believe you can do the same." Ralsei closed her eyes and gave her a soft and caring smile. 

Hera gave her eyes full of wondered and stood there dumbfounded. 

"Be Your Own Person...11 percent...Knowledge....9 percent." Hera monotonously said again. 

Ralsei sighed in relief knowing that they were on a decent lead. The seasons was encroaching fall, it was the start of September but the lingering summer heat was unbearable for her thick set of pitch black fur. 

"Would you like something to drink Hera?" Ralsei said while holding her hands. Hera jumped in place and held onto her hands tightly. 

"Yes please! Hey, what are the other's goals?" Hera rubbed her chin. 

Ralsei was walking her to the dining room to get her some Spider Cider. 

"Your auntie Muffet wants to Queen of the Pirates and also using that power to be able to buy a Contienent of her own for her family, friends, and the remaining Spider Kin around the world so they can live in harmony again." Ralsei started off as she opened the door to the dining room, letting Fuhu and Hera in. 

Hera turned around to her with a confused face. 

"Spider Kin? What happened to them?" Hera said in confusion, her data didn't allow her to find any information on that subject.

"It's best if you ask her herself, she knows more about her own kind than I do. Your auntie Susie was to read all the Rio Poneglyphs around the world. She had a keen ability to read the ancient writing on the poneglyphs that only a handful of people in the entire world know how to do...that and she wants to free her best friend from Impel Down." Ralsei continued with Hera's requested question. 

Hera was amazed but was still a bit confused. 

"Impel Down?" Hera questioned. 

"It's maximum security prison, the most air tight in the entire world, it only has one recorded bust out and...uh..." Ralsei slowed down on the little lesson noticing what she was saying to a little kid.

"Knowledge...13%...Be Your Own Person...13%." Hera monotonously spoke. 

Ralsei sighed in disappointment on herself. 

There goes our lead. She thought

"What does mommy want to do?" Hera was digging into the fridge with Fuhu, they were both the same height. She climbed on top of the spider cupcake pet to take the cider from the stop platform of the fride. 

"Your mom wants to ki-...uh, defeat! Yeah- Defeat! The Admirals in and admirable spare...hehehe." Ralsei nervously laughed at her slip up that almost happened. She couldn't just say to her that her parents wanted to kill a select group of people, it would definitely make her program act up. 

Hera seemed to believe it, the scary part was that Hera could easily check if anyone was lying. Just then, Hera felt goosebumps all over her body. 

She flicked her head to the window nearby. 

"It's going to rain; the clouds are irregular forming a in a disc like pattern so we can expect a thunderstorm. We need to anchor the ship, the tides will be just strong enough to steer us off course." Hera spoke accurately and with proper punctuation in her words. 

Ralsei was utterly amazed. 

"Hera...how?" Ralsei was really concerned and intrigued. 

"My skin is so delicate and soft, my body analyzes any change in the atmosphere. I'm able to tell cardinal directions too, based off just the air humidity alone." Hera said while chugging her jug of Spider Cider. 

She'd make a really good navigator for our crew...! Too bad we have to set her free with her friend. We can't keep her here no matter how much we want to. Ralsei solemnly thought. 

"Hey Hera, your family is really strong...and we always want to test our strength...in this sea you have to be strong to survive, so don't take it the wrong way when you see us...you know...destroy people." Ralsei worded that terribly but she couldn't find any other way to bring up this conversation. 

Hera raised a brow. 

"Auntie Ralsei it's alright...I saw what Auntie Muffet did to those people that tried to harm me...I knew what I signed up for by going on the ship, I would've naturally fought back but, I sensed no malice or evil in the hands I was handled by. I know you guys don't want me to kill The Revolutinary Army, I don't want to either, but my cells are telling me too. I'm trying my best, I can't get rid of the program that my creators gave me. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing..." Hera tilted her head down in shame. 

The mother part of Ralsei wanted to leap across the table and hug her for saying that. 

"Nonono! You're not a disappointment sweetie! It's not your fault, we know you're trying your best and that's all that matters. You'll never be a disappointment Hera, never in our eyes. Your aunties and mom work really hard to the point we are now and we know you can do the same. Like I said earlier, never say it's impossible. You are on the Field of Hopes and Dreams, anything is possible for the people who board it. Whether or not you are able to forget your programming...we'll still be proud of you." Ralsei tried her best to console the low spirited child. It seemed to work as Hera was looking at Ralsei with a new emotion. 

Hera felt an incredible amount of affection and remorse towards her guardian. 

The child twiddled her thumbs together timidly. 

"I-I'm sorry auntie..." Hera said shyly. 

Ralsei was confused. 

"Why darling? You did nothing wrong?" 

"I...said that you were boring...It seems I have a lot to learn on this ship. You're actually really incredible auntie Ralsei." Hera stopped twiddling her fingers but still couldn't look her in the eye. 

Ralsei felt a warmth in her chest that tugged at her. She was really starting to love this kid like an actual child. 

"But...what do you suggest I do? Both programs are running at the same time, they're both equally progressing, what can I do to differentiate myself from my coding? I don't want to make my family sad..." Hera said looking down again at her mug of Spider Cider. 

Fuhu was just chewing on an empty can. 

Ralsei gave shifty eyes and sighed. She had to find a way, an answer, to give her but she didn't know how. What's a way that would a good option for a child to understand how to be her own person? The more human she is the less she strays from her murderous machine side. What's a way for her to learn in a human way, fit for a kid? 

Just like that, she found a way, but she was gonna have nightmares about future embarrassment later. This was for Hera, she kept telling herself that. 

Ralsei sighed. 

Well, Hera sweetie- 

There's no need to feel feebly through-

Ev-ery. Thing. You do! 

Ralsei began to sing to Hera, kids love songs, so an informational and moral teaching song would have to be the only way. 

Hera was already intrigued, so Ralsei knew she had her good. She would just have to continue for god knows how long. 

Ralsei jumped on the table, Hera gave an open mouth smile watching her auntie. 

Approximately two months ago,

Your mom and auntie came onto to stow-

Them-selves. On. My boat!

We laughed. We shared, 

A couple meals and stories-

But we weren't prepared, 

For the storm ahead! 

Through Pain. Through Strife, 

We ventured through the toughest of nights-

With the blood and tears we shed...!

On The Field of Hopes and Dreams!

Impossibility is broken at the seams- 

So don't worry your pretty little head. 

Come with me- Raisei!

And you'll see everything that our work has led...!

Ralsei was really getting into her improvised song. Hera was euphoric at the song and seemed really compliant. She grabbed the child's hand and took her outside. 

The afternoon sun was beaming down lightly on them, creating the perfect scene and atmosphere for her song. Although, she would have to finish her song in a while, according to Hera, it wasn't going to be sunny forever. 

"Now. Take notes Hera, your auntie Ralsei is going to teach you a few things..." Ralsei said taking proud strides and with a prideful smile. 

She was going to make sure she would raise a modest little girl. She was Courageous!

Now Hera, 

Don't let fights scare ya- 

Some people don't listen until, 

They. Get. Knocked. To the ground...!

Follow your heart, not your coding! 

Even when your weapons share and muscles are growing-

Your brain is your strongest tool...!

Being your own girl means that- 

Seeing your own goals prove that- 

You're the toughest around! 

Your soul! Your power! 

Is defined behind your passion and will that gathers-

Through your darkest hour...!

Now Hera, sweetie, tell- your auntie, 

That- you'll be okay when you leave...

Please tell me, and to your family...

What kind of girl you'll be-!

Ralsei bent down to Hera and hoped that she was able to get the message of the song. Hera was really enjoying the song, absorbing every word. 

She was able to dig deep and find out what Ralsei was trying to say to her, it made her feel...confident. 

Hera jumped up, incredible high and screamed with her limbs extended to show her exuberance. 

I'M GONNA BE MY- OWN GIRL...!

And I will show the entire world...! 

That what I can do-

Is no news to- 

Everyone that wants to whirl around these seas-!

I'm gonna be my own me! 

A great addition to the, family!

No more genocide-

I decide-

My own fate and my own Des-ti-ny...!

Ralsei was proud Hera, she was seemingly to fight well against her coding...turns out not only was Hera good with freestyling...but also she sang like a professional, she would have to repurpose her later. 

Singing was working more than she expected, it seems singing was the only way she could actually fight off well against her programming urge. 

Ralsei couldn't help but just happily sing along with her. 

Auntie's proud of ya darling-! 

One. More. Time! 

Hera landed on Fuhu that used his head as a landing pad and cushion for Hera. 

I'm going to be my own person...!

No more decimation or arson! 

From the my code-!

I know-!

That I'm living a life of sin...

But-! 

That's something I con-trol...! 

I know my purpose and my role! 

From dusk to dawn-!

Weak and strong-! 

I cannot hide, I cannot mole...

I'll brake free from my- restraints-! 

I'll be the winner of the game...!

Played against myself-!

No one else-!

Thank you auntie for showing me the way...

Hera halted her song to hold her guardian in appreciation. 

Ralsei was so happy with her job and quick wits. Most of all, she was happy for Hera, she felt that she was making a good impact. Ralsei actually loved tending to kids, because of moments like this. 

Through the strife-

Through the pain. 

I will be here anyday,

Anywhere,

Anytime...!

To teach you right-

With all my plight! 

You're the girl we love and took in-

That we having regretted since!

We're happy to have you...

We will be proud no matter what you choose to do...

But when the time is right,

Only then,

We only hope you will think of this...

This memory of bliss. 

Ralsei hugged Hera with tears in her eyes, they really had just revealed a lot though song. Ralsei really loved this kid now. 

"Don't worry Hera, your family will always love you. Whenever you're struggling, remember this song, remember who you are..." Ralsei tightened her hug. 

Hera hugged back harder too. 

"...My own girl..." Hera said with hope and sincerity. 

A strike of lightning strikes the seas next to them. The clouds were forming above them, it was about to rain in a few minutes.

Hera knocked out in her arms, not because of a health issue, but because she was heavily tired. 

Ralsei carried her to the deck to place her on a bed. 

She placed her down on Muffet's bed. She looked to her left, then her right and then started to punch the air furiously and whispered to herself.

"I'm the best auntie ever!!" She spoke quietly to not wake up the sleeping child.   
.  
.  
.

A few hours passed and the rain and was intense, Hera was still resting and Ralsei took some shut-eye too. However she was awake now because of the lighting. 

The creepy part about the lightning was that it seemed to soothe Hera instead of scaring her, since most kids are scared of lighting. 

Just as she had that thought, Muffet, Undyne, and Susie busted through the door with massive bags of materials and a bunch of stock for their trip. They were wet cause of the weather but had enormous grins on their faces. 

They all wore new clothes which she could guess that they also shopped for clothing. 

Susie was the diplomat for the trio.

"We got a surplus on, clothes; we now have about four outfits each including Hera, baking and food and drinks for the trip, medicinal appliances for you, a map for the East Blue, and..." Susie sighed. 

That's when Undyne and Muffet barged in. 

"Since we had extra, we also got a piano, jewelry, and a really cool Yo-Yo that was so mythical apparently that it costed the rest of our spending money...sorry...don't be mad." Undyne and Muffet said as they slowly realized the encroaching anger that Ralsei was going to unleash on them. 

However, Ralsei just smiled. 

"We still have $350,000 left, it's no biggie. And plus...I had a phenomenal time with Hera today...I think I got through to her...I think I did good!" Ralsei smiled reliving the time they shared earlier. 

Undyne sighed. 

"Yeah but, we still have to work out a whole new plan to handle Hera...she still is...unstable..." Undyne said trying to bring her back to reality. 

"Wait...you guys got me...clothes?" Hera said, everyone got scared, the could have sworn she was sleeping. However, something seemed different with Hera. She seemed...older. 

Not much older, but she physically upgraded from kid to pre-teen. She was around Ralsei's height now instead of shorter. Everyone just instinctively figured that this was the result with her time with Ralsei. 

They beamed Ralsei daggers with their eyes. 

"...Sorry, I thought I was fueling the right program...I guess I wasn't..." Ralsei just shrugged and shame. 

"Yes dearie~ we got you clothes, here!" Muffet dug into the bag she was carrying and took out a long sleeve black shirt and baize pants. 

Susie chuckled.

"And also dinner, hope you like mutton!" Susie football tossed the mutton towards her, and she caught it easily. 

Susie chortled.

"Strong girl!" Susie just kept on grinning to herself. 

Hera took off her gauze and put on the clothes. 

Hera started to tear up. 

Everyone got scared. 

"Do you hate it?" Undyne said feeling a bit sad. 

Hera just smiled. 

"It fits me right...I love it." Hera's smile turned into an angered grit of her teeth.

Everyone was still on edge. Her soul was being displayed infront of her. 

Part of her soul was filled with Perseverence. 

Everyone was confused. 

"What?! Wait- Muffet...what do you put in your cider?!" Ralsei questioned. 

"Well I uh...put my 'soul' into it, huehuehue~" Muffet said as all three of them punched her in the back of the head. 

Hera spoke for her. 

"Guys don't worry, it's fine...this Perseverance is what I need...Knowledge...70%...Be Your Own Person..." Hera started to talk, but this time, not monotonously. 

Everyone was looking at Ralsei with daggers, they had left her with Hera for a couple hours and she already had to 70%, there's no way they'd be able to fix the deficit without getting it to 100%.

"...100%...Thank you Auntie Ralsei...and Auntie Muffet...with this Perserverance..." Hera held out her hand, and forming out of her skin was the clump of cells that was flowing through her veins, incharge of the incredible obligation and creeping urge to kill the Revolutionary Army. Everyone was looking in awe. 

Then with Muffet's surge of Perserverance, she made it flow into her hand, then, she crushed all the cells in her hand. Completely deleting the urge from her body. 

"I have the will to Perservere through my coding!" Hera boldly said with her slightly more mature voice.

Ralsei, Susie, Undyne, and Muffet were ecstatic. Had they done it? Was her murderous rampage controlled? Did they just save the an ethnic cleansing from taking place? 

Hera's soul, like how Undyne's was newly formed, contained a smaller heart symbol within her Monster one, it held a bit of Perserverance in it. 

Everyone tackle hugged Hera. 

"Guys, shishishi, stop, you're suffocating me!!" Hera laughed in sheer glee. 

Susie gave her a noogie. 

"See kiddo, wasn't that hard. We knew you'd find the right path!" Susie grinned happily. 

Undyne lifted her up and placed her on her folded legs. 

"That's my child for ya! A monster...! In a good way darling!" Undyne said hugging her towards her chest. Hera hugged her back. 

Muffet stood proud with her wet new outfit. 

"Now that this is settled! To The Emerald Penisula we go!" Muffet placed her six fist on her waist to seem more dominant. 

Ralsei cleared her throat. 

"Haha! I'm obviously best aunt!" She said sticking out her tongue. Muffet pounded her fist together and Susie brandished her crimson warhammer. 

"We'll out you! Get over here!" They said as they playfully chased her. 

Hera and Undyne just laughed at them as they chased each other around the room, before Ralsei just created a dome around herself. 

Muffet and Susie ran out of steam and just laid down tired on the floor. 

"Hey, with the map and Hera's talent for navigation, we can probably get to The Emerald Penisula's location in shorter time than expected." Ralsei enlightened the crew. 

They questioned her, but Hera explained to them what her sensitive skin can do with the atmosphere. This really intrigued Muffet the most, they needed a navigator, but she got sad again when she realized that they couldn't get her on the crew. They had to reunite her to her friend. 

"That's cool but, doesn't the Emerald whatever appear randomly every 500 years? How do we know where it will appear?" Undyne questioned. 

Susie jabbed a thumb to herself and grinned. 

"Well, since you guys are clueless without me...I've read tons about the Emerald Penisula in the past, I'll guide us there...with my nephew's help of course!" Susie said bringing in Hera for a over the shoulder side hug. 

Muffet laughed to herself. 

"That's settled then! Starting now! We embark on to the Emerald Penisula! Everyone, set sail!" Muffet said with a leading and powerful voice. Everyone knew that tone and got up immediately. They knew their new grand adventure awaited them now. To an ancient island, holding an ancient weapon and a bunch of hidden treasure awaiting them. 

This new journey was going to be spoken in history. 

Everyone left the room instead of Undyne and Hera, they ran to the deck to start readying the ship for sail. Muffet made sure the mast's was tightened well and the sails were properly adjusted to the direction of the furious wind current. 

Ralsei was waiting for Susie to lift the anchor so that Ralsei could turn the ship and shift the rudder to leave the island. 

Undyne nudged Hera. 

"Life here on the ship is a vicious but fun one...we'll be heading to an island that'll probably hold people that want to defend the treasure. You think you can handle an adventure with your aunties and I?" Undyne gave her a wide smile. 

Hera smiled with tears in her eyes. 

"Heck yeah!" Hera said proudly as she started unpacking the bags with Undyne's instruction, leaving the deck duties to the other three while she bonded with their child. 

The ship was steered into the course of where the Emerald Penisula was going to emerge due to Susie's advice and judgement. 

Muffet stood on their figurehead, the wise owl and stood on there triumphantly with her arms in the air. Feeling the hype and spirit of the new adventure. This adventure was sure going to be their grandest one yet! They were playing with fire, but this is the kind of fire she dreamed of when wanting to be a pirate. 

************************************

"At sea, you'll be faced with adventures and journeys that sometimes seem that they are out of your control or power. A simple man, leaves it to the case of others to handle it. A true leader and person right for the title 'Queen of Pirates', takes the journey and runs with it and sees it through. You have to Persevere, even when you know the world will be against you because of that choice...When you become your own leader, will you be strong enough to take that challenge and run with the burning passion, seeing nothing but optimism?!" Frisk said to Muffet, giving her a speech next to their destroyed tree house. 

"I will! No matter the opposition or danger that my decisions may cost. If it's the right thing, I'll see it through! I promise you Frisk!" Muffet pumped her fist in the air, feeling inspired. 

"I'll show you I'm capable of being a good leader like you! No-! Better than you!" Frisk smiled at her words. He gave a smile that told her that she had what it took.

"I won't let you down Frisk, never! Because..." 

************************************

Muffet screamed into the cumulus clouds, the blaring winds, and the ferocious sea like it was nothing to her. 

"I'M MUFFET D. BAKER!!" She roared with nothing but hype and seriousness in her voice. 

Everyone loved it when their captain spoke like this, everyone stopped to look at her. Admiring the extreme justice filled instincts or optimism and protection. 

"AND I'M GOING TO BE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!! JUST YOU WAIT!!" Everyone cheered in her name. 

They were sailing at full speed towards their next destination. 

The Emerald Penisula!


	33. The Emerald Peninsula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Movie Chapter of the Series!!

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I, VaporDust, do not own the concept of One Piece, nor the concept and characters of Undertale and Deltarune. I use these three elements to forge one original storyline with several tweaks to the respective owner's characters and plotline. I wish not to infringe on their work, but I hope to entertain a crowd instead. 

Without Further Adieu~ 

Let's get to the Chapter Movie Dearies~   
************************************

UnderPiece: The Emerald Peninsula!

Starring your main cast: 

Muffet!

Undyne!

Ralsei!

Susie!

And, Hera! 

Newly Mentioned:

Mad D. MewMew 

And Nidus Domes

An Original Story Line and Script Plot By: Vapor_Dust 

Illustrations and Moment Captures By: Vapor_Dust

Special Thanks To Everyone That Supported Me Thus Far.   
.  
.  
.

It was a beautiful day outside...birds were singing...flowers were blooming. On days like these, pirates like them, would be about to set foot onto a new island. 

Undyne was finishing her set of weights that she got from Monzierre, the island sold a lot of heavy duty sets of plates and bars. She was benching a thousand on each end of the pole, the pole itself weighing about 500 pounds. 

With each lift, Undyne didn't change her stoic and happy face. Today, everyone was excited. 

Hera was the happiest, watching her mother work out, soon to embark on an island to free her friend. This day was set to be a phenomenal one. 

One, push! One, more!

One, breath! I'm, sure! 

That- we'll go down in history...! 

Two, thrust! Two, jabs! 

Through, pain- We laugh! 

There's no room on this sea to be lonely...!

Hera loved whenever the people on the ship sang, it made her feel safe, it made her feel comfortable. 

Hera dueted with Undyne.

Through, pain- We Love!

We'll, do- all of the above!

We've came, this far!

We, sailed- We embarked! 

To close this saga, out at sea...! 

Undyne set down her weight and sat upright facing Hera. She rubbed the top of her head for a good job. 

There wasn't a moment where she didn't love to give Hera positive reinforcement. Her smile was more than rewarding. She would soon had for when they had to say goodbye later today, this whole journey to the Emerald Peninsula was to reunite Hera with her 'Gaia' friend and venture all over the world to find her other friends. The other Ancient Weapons. 

They were still weary of that idea, releasing all of the Ancient Weapons, but Hera assured them that she'd talk the rest of them out of their programming, if it was possible. It was a risky gamble, but they couldn't bet on any other outcome. 

So there they were, about to drop anchor infront of what seems to be, a secluded section of the Peninsula. It was great to docking the ship because it would be hard for anyone besides them to find. 

Ralsei and Susie had to explain to the crew earlier that, since it was a Peninsula, that would mean that it was connected to the barricading mountains of the Grand Line, meaning that after dropping Hera off, they would enter the Grand Line officially. 

That aspect of their journey was frightening to them, except Muffet and Undyne, they seemed all too excited about it. 

Susie and everyone was looking off the railing of the ship to get a good view of the Emerald Peninsula, it was just as they expected it. The soul and the trees were made out of pristine green emeralds. 

Towards the middle of the land seemed to be a giant emerald pyramid that was half submerged into a emerald mountain range that spanned backwards into the even more gargantuan mountain ranges that encompass the Grand Line's borders. 

This land seemed to be all forest except the pyramid formation. On top of that, if was really hard to spot anything with the light reflecting off of the emerald's crystalline properties. 

It was always Susie's job to raise and drop anchor, so she ran to the opposite side of the ship and released the steel arch that would firmly plant the ship in place. 

Heave, ho! We'll go! 

'Cross this illuminated zone!

To settle the score with the weapons...!

Each step we take!

Every move we make! 

Side by side again-!

We keep pushing on ahead-! 

Because we are the-

Susie was getting into the contagious flow of the ship. The Field of Hopes and Dreams was a ship where everyone was free to be who they are and to speak their minds individually, but they did it together. 

Ralsei tucked the Yo-Yo they got from Monzierre under her cloak. She made sure to hand everyone a travel package package since they won't be on the ship for awhile. 

They only had until tomorrow dawn to leave before the Peninsula would re-submerge into the ocean depths. 

Fuhu was incharge of guarding the ship like always. 

Ralsei prepared her vocal chords, she loved singing the ballad part of any song, especially the chorus'. 

Soul Parlour Pirates! 

Do try and fight- us! 

Even if we fall- we will stand tall!

Beating you is our destiny...!

We will strike you down...

There's no one that can stop us now...!

Through violence and close shaves-

We will save the day!

By beating you into the ground...!

Everyone stood in a 'V' behind Muffet, who was standing on the railing with her arms folded. 

A grin escaped her lips which quickly evolved into a wide smile, the smile that filled their crew with warmth and confidence. 

The Queen of the Pirates; makes her debut~ 

I fight to bring joy to the very few, 

Who quietly quiets around the Navy HQ! 

To liberate them from silence-

I silence with violence-! 

And bring a home my Spider Kin too...!

And although the world has faded to black...

I know all the stories are true...

We'll free them all-

Injustice will fall! 

And it's all thanks to me and my crew...!

Muffet wrapped up their little victorious musical number while slowly turning to her crew and giving them a patient smile and adoring look. 

She really loved her crew, and although she told them that everyday, she still feels like they need to be reminded about how much they mean to her. 

Her arms still had the silk cast over them. All six of them. 

The crew returned the favor by giving her eyes of trust and adventure. 

That's all she needed. 

"Alright Dearies~ We're here!!" Muffet screamed into the emerald forest, everyone was making sure they had their equipment. 

Hera hitched a ride on a little pouch that Ralsei carried on her back satchel. 

She was essentially the same to Ralsei as a joey to a caring maternal kangaroo. 

They were all set to go. Susie thought she would brief them before they would exit the ship. 

"Remember dumb and dumber," She said first pointing to Undyne then Muffet. They pouted in anger. 

"We have no time for playing around, we have to maneuver our wag through the Peninsula, it's massive, find the pod containing "Gaia", then quickly leave the island before it re-submerge at dawn! Right now it's 7:00 AM, you got that-" Susie was explaining this while looking at Ralsei for confirmation. However, when she looked back, the two she was talking to was already gone was out exploring the emerald forest. 

Susie face palmed. 

Hera giggled and so did Ralsei.

"Guess mommy and auntie Muffy were too eager this time around?" Hera said I'm amazement. 

The black furred goat girl kept laughing to herself. 

"Seems those two were really wishing to step foot on this piece of land. I'll just look around with Hera to see if there is anything civilization or locales near the base of the mountain. What will you do?" 

Ralsei couldn't help but still laugh at how fast the other too ditched the scene. They were the most adventurous and curious people she knew. 

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Susie stepped one foot off the island. 

"Imma find those two idiots and we'll focus on what's on the top of the mountain. Have any problems with that doc?" 

Susie showed off her new grey sweater and baize cargo pants unintentionally. The lighting on her clothing was perfect, the morning sun complemented her ourfit.

She brushed back her black hair in annoyance with her higher ups. 

"I don't mind, but do please try and find them before they spend the entire day goofing off." 

Ralsei and Susie gave each other a knowing nod and the purple dino girl ran off into the forest in a direction that she didn't neccesarily know if it was the way they ran. 

The goat girl sighed before looking at the child who was nuzzling herself between her shoulder blades. 

"Alright Hera, it's just you and me now. You don't mind that, right?" 

Hera shook her head, this brought a proud smile on Ralsei's face 

Before leaving the ship, they made one more glance over to Fuhu, who was happily circling itself on the deck, making a good watchdog.

After that, they disembarked onto the Emerald Peninsula, walking in a direction opposite and parallel of Susie's path. 

They had chosen a weird part of the peninsula to dock on, and everyone was already split up from the start, however, that's how they are everytime they are on an island. Fate always seemed to separate them for a good portion of their trip. 

Ralsei chose to wore her same outfit she wears on occasion, her forest green hat and oversized cloak. However, now and days, instead of leaving the cloak completely surrounding her body, she let her body show, showing a blank tank top and grey pants. 

Hera wore a light blue vest-hoodie just like Muffet, she admired her for her taste of clothing, but unlike her idol, she made sure to cover up her midsection. She wore that and darker blue shorts. 

They continued in that direction for a great while. 

The Emerald Peninsula was roughly the size of a whole country, an isolated country...

Or so they thought!   
.  
.  
.

"You ain't winning this race 'M'!!" Undyne was rapidly dashing past the emerald tress and roots. 

Muffet had rolled herself into a ball position and bounced along the emerald trees to travel across the land faster. 

She was having a splendid time. 

"Yahoo! I can't hear your dearie~ Your mouth is filled with the dirt I'm leaving you in! Huehuehue~" 

She was way too confident in her race with Undyne. They were set to race towards the mountain, first to get there would be the first to claim the treasure or items that were there. 

They had made this bet way before even docking, days prior. 

In relative to each other, the ship was docked at the East side of the peninsula. At the North-most side of the Peninsula, was the emerald pyramid with the Emerald mountain range that was connected to the rocky barriers of the Grand Line. The middle, West, and South sides of the island was undetermined and unexplored. 

Susie's path was her running from the East side where they docked, over towards the middle. She had assumed that's where the first two ran towards. 

Muffet and Undyne had been running a curved through the Emerald forest, from the East to Northeast. With the speed the were going at, they'd be the first to arrive at the Temple. 

Ralsei and Hera were taking a trip around the shore that was connected from the East side, to the South. They were expecting to find any form of ancient civilization and trying to get information about Gaia and her location. 

Now we resume to Muffet and Undyne who were running at an incredible pace through the emerald forest. 

"Oi! Undyne dearie~ is it me, or does this island seem...barren?" Muffet had stopped the race momentarily, they both had to catch a bit of breath. 

Undyne pondered that thought. 

Although the Peninsula was indeed a huge piece of land, they had traveled a considerable distance and they'd seen any structures or people. 

They both just chalked it up to it being because the Peninsula stays submerged so no life could exist on it. 

However, that theory was cancelled out by the fact that there's a man made pyramid on the peninsula. 

"You think there's people up there?" Undyne thought as she wiped some smudges of crystal dust off her light green shirt. 

Undyne had chosen to wear an outfit befitting the Peninsula's expected color.

She wore a light shirt with sharp and rugged sleeves that displayed her biceps well. She also took a note off of Muffet's fashion book and decided to wear a dark green blouse with a slit opening on the left side of it that slightly exposed her left theigh and downward. She also decided to wear the jewelry they got from Monzierre which was two golden rings that wrapped around her wrist.

Muffet chose to wear a purple hoodie with a purposely torn and shredded mid-section to slightly expose her chest and abs. This time however, she chose to wear black jean shorts with a golden belt. 

"I think so! Hey! Do you think we can smuggle some of these emerald trees!" 

Muffet's eyes spelled greed all over them. 

Her first mate sighed at her proposal but slowly grew to keep her mind open to the possibility. Although they were good on money for a short while, it wouldn't help to stock up on more money. 

Since money was a main of goal of Muffet's. 

"Let's try!" 

Undyne took out 'Bonetrousle' before getting into a batting stance. She was planning on at least splintering the emerald tree. 

She swung with a tremendous amount of force, Muffet watched in awe as the force of winds from the swing rustled her hair. 

The blow connected and Undyne flew back in pain, as if she was hit by that attack. The cut from 'Bonetrousle' sharp trident points were etched along her abs. The cut wasn't deep, but a cut nonetheless. 

Undyne's back was thrashed against another emerald tree, that reciprocated the impact back onto her. The force of her smashing against the emerald bark was countered back onto her backside and she flew forward towards Muffet. 

Muffet watched in awe and fearful shock as these trees were bodying her first mate, knowing she might be next. 

They rammed into each other and groaned. 

"What the fuck is wrong with these trees?! Everytime you hit one, it just relays the damage back to the user!" Undyne rolled off of her captain and sat upright tending to her stomach cuts. 

"Safe to say we shouldn't do that huh dearie~?" 

Undyne smacked 'Bonetrousle' onto Muffet's head for that comment. 

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA DIMWIT!!" 

Undyne scoffed and collected her thoughts, she now knew that stealing any form of emerald from this island was not going to happen. 

Heh, so much for that plan! She thought.

The fishwoman cut back to her senses. 

"Wait, weren't the others following us?" 

Both of them panned their heads in a 360 degree radius and shrugged. 

"Hopefully they're doing better than us, we are not even close to this temple yet...atleast we got 'till dawn." 

Undyne was trying to look on the bright side. 

"Yeah! I hope they have meat in that pyramid!" Muffet greedily rubbed her hands together. 

"YOU JUST ATE!!" Undyne yelled, causing a slight rustling behind one of the emerald bushes next to them. 

They both flicked their heads to the noise, but continued to sit there and hope that their stare alone would drive the perpetrator out. 

There was a brief silence, the rustling noise made less and less sound, then in a reluctant stride, a little boy walked out from behind the bush. 

The boy seemed no older than ten, he seemed lost and scared and confused. Definitely not from around here. However, from his tathered clothes and scuffed up skin. They could tell that he had been on this Peninsula for quite a while. 

Long enough to be harmed and scared. 

"Oi! Kid! Was the tree magic your doing?! Why I oughta-!" Muffet said stretching her fist back to perform in infamous Spider Magnum attack. 

The kid flinched and fell on his backside, holding his arms out in fear. 

"No- No! It wasn't me! It was the doing of the owner's will!" 

The kid was terrified for his life. 

Undyne smacked Muffet again on the head with 'Bonetrousle'. The spider captain was furiously rubbing her head in pain. 

"Hey kid, what's wrong with ya? Why do you look like you've fought wildebeest out here?" Undyne remarked. 

The kid took a deep breath. 

"I'm one of the luckier ones actually..." 

The boy rubbed his arm timidly. 

Both the women raised their brows with extreme exaggeration before looking at each other in concern. 

"Wait dearie~ what do you mean one of the luckier ones?" 

Muffet dropped her laid back attitude for a second, a kid was harmed and many more might have been. Innocent kids were not allowed to be hurt on her watch. 

"I...c-cant say! I finally left to have a chance of surviving tonight!" 

The boy started to run away from them at surprising speeds for a person his age. 

Undyne groaned at the thought of running again. 

"Lemme guess, you wanna chase him, cause you know, adventure, right?" 

Undyne did air quotes while saying "adventure". She looked at her captain to see eyes of childlike wonder and a nod of sheer glee. 

She couldn't help but smile at that, she chuckled and sighed. 

"Alright 'M'...KID! GET BACK HERE!" Both Undyne and Muffet ran after the kid side by side.   
.  
.  
.

"So Hera, how is your friend like?" 

Ralsei was trying her best to keep conversation going with Hera, it was easy but, the more it was quiet the more unsettled she felt about the place. 

Everything there felt alive...

"Hmm, she's brown! She has green hair! She's really tall! And she's naked!" 

Hera blurted out all of that with the most innocent intentions. 

Ralsei tried to envision what Gaia looked like from her description. 

"So is she uh...nice?" 

Ralsei blamed herself for not finding a better way to word it. 

"Yeah! Don't worry auntie Ralsei, once we get her out, she'll be confused but then I'll talk to her. She won't be a problem, I promise you." 

Hera really loved to nuzzle on Ralsei anytime she could, her fur was insanely soft and plushie. This time, she prided on rubbing her face between her shoulder blades. 

"Really? Are you sure that this isn't going to scale to some colossal brawl with her? That's how our adventures usually go." 

The black furred goat girl was really hoping that this Peninsula adventure wasn't going to end in some giant fight. 

"I promise you, this will all resolve peacefully and we can all go home and laugh about this whole thing." 

Hera was way too optimistic. 

Ralsei carried her along the shore with hopes that they'd find a civilization somewhere, or atleast a person or guide that'll help them. 

It had be almost half an hour and they were completely dumbfounded by the lack of structure and diversity of the Peninsula. It was just Emerald trees for miles and miles, and that was it.

Ralsei gave a disappointed sigh. 

"Man, do you think we should start heading towards the mountain ranges? I feel like there's nothing for us at the shore." 

The goat girl was a bit annoyed and disappointed with this peninsula's layout. 

Hera was just humming to herself. 

"No auntie, let's keep going. Mama and Muffet are on their way towards the pyramid right now. We should atleast see if there's a shortcut." 

Ralsei reluctantly kept walking forward. 

They mostly talked about stuff they liked and just topical conversations to pass the time, it was an insanely long walk. 

After awhile, she finally came across something.

"Whoa! Another pirate ship?!" 

Hera hopped out of Ralsei's back pouch and started to run across the sand towards the ship. 

Ralsei held out her hand and started to chase after her. 

"Hera- no! Don't get near that!" 

The pirate ship's Jolly Roger seemed to be a cat skull with colorfully painted cat ears. The background color of the flag was in pink and yellow stripes. At each corner of the flag seemed to be a leash bell. 

I've seen this somewhere before... Ralsei thought to herself. 

Hera was leagues faster than her, so she was able to jump and land on the ship, spiking up Ralsei's concern levels.

"Hey auntie! Its empty up here!" 

Hera jumped from the railing to show how abandoned the ship was at the moment. The ship had a peach colored wood and the rails and mast were an obnoxious yellow. It was quite a huge ship too.

"That's cool but get down from there! We can't risk getting caught up there!" 

She yelled to make sure her voice project up to where Hera was, the distance was considerable. 

"Yeah but auntie, imagine all the loot we can get from this ship!" 

The goat girl face palmed. Muffet was having way too much of an influence on her. Which normally was a thing that happened on the ship, everyone began to slowly use her lingo and her clothing style. 

Even she had been caught saying "dearie" and "Oi" on multiple occasions. 

However, since she's a kid and impressionable, her greed rubbed off on her. 

"Still Hera, stealing is wrong. We raised you better!" 

Hera tapped her chin trying to think of an excuse. 

"Just imagine if they had soul research ingredients on here, this would greatly improve your study!" 

Ralsei was already climbing the ship using a levitating shield pad the moment she said soul research. 

Ever since StarDrop island, Ralsei has been finding more uses and appliances to her soul. She know knew that courage was a greatly defensive soul type. 

It could creates barriers, indestructible bubbles, shield pads to float around on, and even substitute armor. Especially with the help of Susie, she know had better control over her soul as well. 

Throughout the ride, Ralsei wondered to herself...who's ship was this? Did another group of pirates have the same idea they had? 

The Jolly Roger of the ship did seem to raise some alarms in her, but as long as there was no one on the ship, they'd be fine.

Ralsei landed next to Hera and they had a good look of the ship. It was well kept and seemed to have remnants of a party that had recently happened. 

This further proved her theory that the pirates here had planned their conquest here too, they had a party to celebrate the night before. 

"Auntie, I call downstairs!"

Hera took a swan dive through the floorboard of the deck to the 2nd floor. 

Ralsei flinched at the fact that she was probably becoming a bad influence to Hera, but if this place had some answers that they were looking for, she'd overlook it this once. 

Since Hera had the sub-floor of the ship, she would search the main deck of the ship. 

She walked across the floorboards hoping not to step on anything that would soil her feet. She was still boondoggled as to who's pirate ship this was. The flag was all too familiar. 

She couldn't help but pace at the mountain ranges and pyramid again, it was all too alluring, she could envision then having to make the treacherous voyage over the Grand Line's mountain barriers. 

She got to what was obviously the captain's quarters and slowly creaked open the door, hoping no one was on the otherside. 

The room was in a luxurious state compared to the rest of the ship, this person's crew must cherish them like a god. Laying on top of the captain's table, was this crumpled piece of parchment. 

This caught Ralsei's eye, she tip toed towards it and became extra cautious the more she got closer. 

Gripping it gently and unwrapping it, she examined it. 

"A map of...The Peninsula!! We can traverse this place with ease! Now we can...tell the...others..." 

Ralsei sighed and face palmed. If only everyone hadn't split up the moment they arrived on the Peninsula. She had hated how brash her crewmates were sometimes. 

According to the map, there seemed to be form of civilization present on the island. Which is weird, because what was stopping the past pirates from seizing the emeralds here?

There was an etching along the corner of the the page. 

"Oh, it has a name...in property of...-!" 

Ralsei gasped as she jumped back in horror, she quickly stuffed the map into her cloak. She started to look around the room to see if the owner was secretly around. 

She was paranoid. 

Hera slammed her head through the floor below her. 

"AH-!"

Ralsei jumped in freight against the wall behind her with tears in her eyes. Her soul looking like it left her body, she was pale. 

"Auntie...! You alright?" 

Hera was poking her cheek, trying to see if she was dead. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again-!" 

Ralsei grabbed Hera and held her close, still paranoid of the captain coming back. 

She now knew who the captain of the ship was. 

It belong to one of the seven Warlords of the sea. 

"Hera, we have to warn the others quickly, I was able to find a map of the Peninsula." 

The goat girl was sparing no time trying to relay the information and future plans. 

Hera was worried for her 'auntie' more than herself. 

"Why are you scared? Who's here?" 

Ralsei gulped hard before speaking. 

"One of the Seven Warlords of the sea...Mad D. MewMew!! Known for her several war crimes and threats to the World Government, but became a Warlord due to the popularity and the amount of followers she had under her. Before becoming a Warlord, her bounty was around 380,000,000 dollars!" 

This made both of them tense up. Hera was strong, but this women's bounty was 20,000,000 higher than hers. So this Mad D. MewMew woman was slightly more dangerous. 

"What makes her a big threat was that she used to be on the crew of W. D. Gaster, the previous King of the Pirates...listen Hera, you're faster than me. Try and find your mom and Muffet, and tell them this information. I'll try and find Susie, I memorized the map already." 

Ralsei shoved the map towards Hera and she clutched it. They gave each other knowing eyes, Hera nodded. 

The bio-weapon got up and sprinted out of the room, not wanting to disobey her 'auntie'. 

"Stay safe Hera! Tell them to meet up back at our ship!" 

The goat girl watched as Hera left with that last bit of information. 

She knew this Mad D. MewMew woman was fearsome for her bounty to be so high and to be a Warlord. They would need everyone present to take down this threat. 

Before she could begin her search for Susie, she saw something glimmering coming from the hole that Hera left. 

She decided to check out the rest of this place before going out to get Susie, she only prayed that Susie wouldn't run into MewMew on the her way.   
.  
.  
.

"Justice Form Number Two! Intersteller Retribution!" 

Susie launched a furious hammer swing at the ground, splintering the Emerald colored soil and raising the ground. 

Men who tried attacking her were all launched into the sky, falling head first onto the emerald trees, knocking them out instantly. 

She had been running in a straight line down the east to west side of the Peninsula for a full hour. She felt like she hadn't moved an inch from the start of the forest, this land was huge. 

The dino girl bent down to one of the still conscious men and showed her teeth to assert fear.

"Who are you working for?!" 

She growled at him and the man squirmed. 

"I'm not giving away the identity of Captain MewMew-!" 

He quickly covered his mouth to cover up his blunder. 

Susie actually laughed at how easy that was, this MewMew woman was really allowing anyone to join her group didn't she?

"Nice. Peace dork." 

She got up and walked away. She had stopped her search for Undyne and Muffet and had decided to cut down the middle to the pyramid. She know that they'd want to go there first after realizing there was nothing around. 

Susie too had the same idea Ralsei had, what was stopping past pirates from taking the emeralds from this place if there was no resistance. 

She started to make a brake for the pyramids whole staying vigilant for anything that was out of the ordinary. 

She placed her hammer over her shoulder and started to tree hop. Since the tree's were sturdy, she didn't have to worry about the force of her steps and leaps. 

From an aerial view, she was able to see much more of her surroundings, and to her knowledge, the place indeed had no signs of native life. She assumed so because this place was known for submerging at the depths of the ocean. No one besides Fishman were surviving that. 

What caught here eye however, was a set of pink and yellow cat ears poking out of one of the leaves of a tree to her upcoming left. 

A cat stuck on a tree? I guess I'll get it down. Susie thought. 

She took one massive stride to the tree and dove in from above to snatch the cat from the branch. 

Once she grabbed a hold of the cat, she could tell that it was an abnormally...huge cat. Very tall. And it had...clothes?

Susie's examination was quickly cut off by a scream and a punch to the top of the head. 

Both Susie and the surprise cat landed on the ground. 

She was rubbing the top of her head from the unexpected punch. 

"Hey! What was that for?!" Susie turned around to see quite an unusual sight. 

It was just a body of a cat woman...just the body. It's arms were on the ground and the head of the cat woman was rolling on the ground. The legs and feet were still firm on the ground a foot away from the body.

Susie had almost puked at the sight. 

Did she tackle the cat lady so hard she exploded?

The head rolled to her and looked angry. 

"Hey you lizard dope! Watch where you're going next time!!" 

The head spoke clear and coherent english, it was an unusually grimy and raspy feminine voice for the build this cat woman had. 

Susie was shocked by this whole debacle, was this the work of a Devil Fruit ability?

The body parts started to levitate and reassemble. The full cat woman was back together. 

This cat woman had a light tan skin complexion only on her face. She had long pink hair that flowed into a curve around her waisted and sharp curved bangs that bent sideways along the bridge of her nose. 

She wore a princess dress and skirt, like a dapper ballerina outfit. Around her neck was a cat collar with a golden bell on it and also on her pink cat ears with white fur coming from the inside. 

Her arms and legs had a more a dark hot pink arm and leg stockings. The cat woman had white fluffy gloves and ballerina shoes. 

The most contrasting part though was her constant angry and unclassy facial expression and her vernacular and voice. Like her soul was in the wrong body. 

"Look lady, I meant no harm, I just thought you were a cat stuck on a branch." 

Susie tried to justify her recent accidental assault on this strange cat lady. 

"Oh, really? Understandable, I wish you a good day." 

The cat lady's face switched to a more innocent and calm one before turning her back to walk away. 

Then she stopped and flicked back around.

"Wait- no! How dare you touch me! Thinking im just a stray cat! Do you not know who I am?!" 

Her face went back to her previous perpetually angry and unamused face. 

Susie facepalmed. 

Bipolar, I get it now. Susie thought. 

"I'm Mad D. MewMew! The most glamorous captain on these seas!!" 

MewMew gave a little pose and a smug closed eye grin to pass herself as classy and powerful. 

Susie wasn't buying it. 

"Listen dude, I'm not looking for a fight, Im just trying to get to the pyramid to meet up with my friends. We sorta have a time limit here." 

The purple dino girl was sparing no time with this woman. She was not in the mood to fight someone right now. Especially with that weird ability of hers. 

Speaking of which, she still kept the Devil Fruit that Undyne had given her a couple weeks ago. It was tucked in her sweater pocket. She was still adamant about not eating it, she hated the thought of relying on things that weren't herself. 

However, she couldn't hand it to anyone else, they wouldn't know how to responsibly handle it. So it stood with her this whole time, the only person that knew of it was Undyne and maybe Hera because of her ability to read someone. 

"Oh you are? Sorry to bother you." 

MewMew said as she turned around and proceeded to walk the opposite way. Again, she turned around with the same angry and peeved face. 

"Like hell you'll walk away from me! I'll glamorously show you what the power of a Warlord is!" 

MewMew got into a stance. 

Susie sighed, she had read up on Mad D. MewMew before, and although she was truthfully one of the Warlords...everything else about her brutal history was... 

MewMew rushed at her, flying towards her and launching her fist at her. The flying fist unclenched and showed her claws. She was going for a piercing attack. 

Susie easily batted the hands away, the hands came back and connect back into her forearms. 

All those feats in MewMew descriptions were all lies! 

Susie shook her head. 

The only thing that made her a Warlord was the amount of people that would worship her. If they were to arrest her, the pandemonium it would cause would be devastating to the World Government. Riots and wars in a lot of islands would occur. 

However, that was assuming that they would be able to get to her. She always had a possie around her and on the seas that would intercept anyone trying to harm her. 

She had a powerful ability, to have people ally and have the urge to protect her no matter who they were. On these seas, the one with the most connections and faithful allies were the most powerful. 

Was that the power of the initial 'D'? 

"Look miss, I'm warning you, I don't want to fight you." 

Susie brandished her warhammer for the worst. She also wondered why she wasn't with her subordinates. 

"I dont know where you came from missy! But I'll get to that pyramid before you and activate the glamorous secret weapon that glamorously lies within there!"

MewMew gave a raspy laugh with a wicked sharp toothed smile. 

Those words alerted Susie and she gave her own show of her teeth. 

"Oh? So you know where 'Gaia' is located? Heh! Looks like I need to beat the information out of you!" 

Susie started power marching towards MewMew. 

"Oh? You're approaching me~?" 

MewMew gave a slight menacing and flirty voice. If Muffet hadn't already introduced that aspect to her, she would've been freaked out. 

Also, was everyone with the initial 'D' adept at the art of conversation and flirtation? 

"Heh! I can't kick your ass without getting closer." 

Susie decided to play along with MewMew's charade. 

In return, the cat lady got into a dramatic pose, slightly slouching her body while positioned her hands to cover her face with open fingers. Seductively and intimidatingly glaring through the open fingers while placing one hand on her hip. Her tail swaying in excitement. 

"Shishishi! Then come as close as you like~!" 

Susie made her strides slightly more flamboyant and showy to match MewMew's pose. 

Her prediction was right, she was already subconsciously playing and bonding with this cat lady. Her energy and vibe was contagious just like her captain's. 

However, her captain's was more contagious. 

"You're nowhere near the capable of the 'D' holder like this one cowboy spider hat wearer I know!" 

Susie made sure not to give away the name or full identity of her captain. 

Just then, all of MewMew's hostility ceased. Her face actually showed remorse and hopefulness. 

"F-Frisk? You mean Frisk?" 

MewMew said in an almost out of character voice. From softness in her voice, she seemed to have had some form of connection with the Emperor. 

This mad Susie drop her guard as well.

"Uh...no. He uh...pawned the hat to my Cap'n. Sorry if that uh, bursted your bubble." 

The dino girl actually felt bad for a change. Like she stomped on someone's dream. Now her will to fight was completely shattered. The same for MewMew, she didn't want to fight either. 

The tension thickened by the second they spent acknowledging the awkwardness. 

Finally, MewMew spoke up. 

"...pfft-! What? I don't wanna remember that traitor anyways! Now uh...prepare for..." 

MewMew sighed, her facial expression going back to perpetually angry but she no longer expressed anger, it was just quiet pain. 

"Look kid. I ran away from my crew to get atleast a few minutes of fresh air, they keep smothering me and wanting me and I just can't deal with that pressure. It's not glamorous, it's annoying! Can we just...get separates ways and forget this ever happened?" 

Susie was quite surprised at MewMew's proposal, she was expecting her to have to fight her way out of this. 

Howver, it wasn't going to be that easy. 

"You see, I already beat the shit out of a lot of your men, so if they see us together like this they'll-" 

Before she can finish that sentence, a a few men came from the dark depths of the forest, all wearing cat ears that resemble MewMew's. 

"Captain MewMew is beating the dino lady for us!! Such a bold and amazing Captain!!" 

The men all started praising MewMew for thinking that she was avenging her fallen crewmates. 

Both of then facepalmed. 

"You jackasses, I'm not fighting her!" 

MewMew yelled at her men. 

Her crew started to well up in tears. 

"You mean, that the woman is so far beneath you that you won't fight her to be the better person?! That's the captain we love-!" 

"ALL HAIL MAD D. MEWMEW!!" 

The men had someone misinterpreted her words and continued praising her. 

Susie actually felt bad for her, she didn't know that she was subjected to this much boot licking on the daily.

Susie went up to her and placed a hand on the cat lady's shoulder. MewMew was only a inch shorter than her, so the hand placement didn't look off.

She gave her a patient smile. 

"Look, pretend to hit me and I'll pretend like you actually sent me flying, and like that me and you can part ways and we'll have a race to the pyramid, my crew verses yours." 

MewMew was happy to see that someone was finally warming up to her and sympathizing. She agreed with her conditions. 

Susie closed her eyes to anticipate the punch, MewMew winded back a soft punch. She sent her arm in motion to gently punch her cheek, but then one of her crewmates yelled a little too loud and it startled her. 

The sudden scared flick made the fist fly at way above intended speeds and socked Susie across the cheek. The impact caught Susie off guard and jt caused her visible pain. The punch sent her back quite a while. 

MewMew felt the instant regret of letting that happen. 

"Oh shit, dino girl I'm sor-" 

The warhammer clipped her cat ears as it went by her head. 

There was no room for sorries or negotiations, she was pissed. She recalled her hammer and through her eyes shined yellow. 

MewMew gulped. 

"How brave! MewMew attacked the girl so fast and ferociously that she is allowing the girl to get the next hit cause she feels bad!!"

"That's our captain for ya!

"All hail Mad MewMew!!" 

Susie smirked at that. 

She was filled with...Justice!

"Yeah, they're right. Let me get the next hit!" 

Susie brandished her hammer and was already giving MewMew a cold and angry stare.

"Wait wait, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!! I was-"

Susie started to charge at her with her hammer raised. MewMew ran away screaming while Susie chased her. The crewmates were confused by shortly followed them afterwards. 

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT- WOAH!!" 

The hammer was tossed at her lower spine, before it could come in contact MewMew separated her upper and lower half so that the hammer went between the two halves and missed her. 

Susie was a little shocked at her reaction time and ability. 

MewMew gave her a wicked and sinister grin.

"With the power of my Split-Split Fruit, I can detach and manipulate all my body parts a will. It also prevents me from being able to be killed via any bladed attacks!!" 

MewMew grabbed her feet and detached them, for some reason, this made her body capable of flying. 

"GO CAPTAIN MEWMEW!!" 

Her crewmates and subordinates cheered in her name. 

Susie picked up her pace and ran at full force. However, when the hammer connect with one of the trees, Susie felt the force of the hammer begin slammed along her chest. 

She was sent flying backwards, away from MewMew. 

The cat lady was confused and stopped flying away. She hadn't done that, did she?

MewMew picked up her hammer and was attempting to fly back to her, however, when she grabbed the hammer, it turned into shurikens. This spooked her a little. 

Susie got up, clutching her chest. 

"Yeah...the thing with the weapon is that it changes to the form of the weapon that most suits the holder...seems yours is ninja stars." 

Susie, for some reason had no malice anymore, just a satire grin on her face. 

"Look kid, I don't want to fight, the hit earlier was an accident I swear. Take your weapon back and we can even split the loot from this island, I don't even want the weapon anymore. I just want the emeralds." 

Susie sighed and raised her hand to go retake her weapon. Maybe this woman was telling the truth. 

MewMew was pleased, she didn't have to fight this girl for no reason. However, while walking to her to hand her weapon back. She tripped on a rock that she completely missed, and all the shurikens skimmed and cut Susie. 

She fell on the ground. 

"Agh dammit! Stupid rock!" 

The cat lady looked up to see a truly pissed and angered dino girl with cuts all over her body. If there was anything in her mind, it was murder. 

Susie had just about enough with her shenanigans. She grabbed one of the shurikens and the others formed on the one she had to turn it back into her warhammer. 

She grabbed MewMew by the collar of her fanciful outfit and slammed her against one of the trees, she held her there. 

"Kid!! It was an accident! I tripped!!" 

MewMew was struggling against her insane and massive grip. Her crewmates finally caught up to them.

"Look! Captain MewMew tricked the dino girl twice!! That's our captain!!" 

"HUZZAH CAPTAIN MEWMEW!!" 

The cat lady sighed and accepted what was coming next. If she could kill her men in a mass genocide, she would. 

The pressure exerted on the tree made the emerald bark creek, and eventually a trap door was opened along the bark of the tree, both Susie and MewMew falling into the tree into a deep dark neverending pit.   
.  
.  
.

"Kid *pant* please...*pant*... holy shit this kid is insane!" 

Undyne and Muffet had been running after this kid for about half an hour straight. They finally gave up on trying to capture him.

The boh used everything to his advantage, the terrain and his turf awareness to out maneuver the two women flawlessly. 

Muffet spat on the ground with all the collected phlegm and exhaustion that was welled up in her mouth. Her fangs peered out and her eyes displayed a slight bloodlust. 

The kid was seen running a bit ahead of them before looking up with fear and despair. Undyne and Muffet raised a brow to his actions. 

The boy then forked a left towards one of the thicker emerald trees that they've seen. 

Undyne generated a blue spear in her hand and then she chucked it towards the kid, not to kill him, but to pin the kid against the tree with the spear by the clothes. 

The kid was able to leap and go through the tree, like a door he hopped through and seemingly fell. 

"What the-?! Where did the kid go?" 

Muffet was utterly baffled by what just happened. 

Undyne was miffed that her spear couldn't get there in time, but she was immediately bothered by something else. 

She tugged on her captain's sweater. 

"Yes dearie-~" 

Muffet looked up in awe as she saw it right before her eyes. The pyramid was a couple meters infront of them. The kid would have to wait. 

There was an alarming amount of stairs before actually reaching the peak of the pyramid, the entrance. 

"Well dearie~ we made it. Should we wait for the others?" 

For once, Muffet gave actual rational judgement on the situation, Undyne didn't care however. 

"Nah! They snooze they lose. And plus we get to have first dibs on the treasure here, although we should we really wait for atleast Hera to get here. Since she needs to speak to Gaia." 

They both gave each other a patient eye. Five eyes on one eye. They nodded and walked up the stairs to the entrance.

A temple, a pyramid, made out of solid emeralds. They weren't foolish enough to try and forcefully take any emeralds that presented itself to them, they had Undyne as a reminder of what happens when you do.

The walk to the top was absurdly tedious but the more they reached the pinnacle of the place, the more of the surrounding areas they got to see. They can confirm that there was no villages or towns anywhere. 

Then where did that kid belong to?

The two ladies got to the top of the pyramid where there was a giant cave opening that seemed more like a lobby than a cavern. 

It was still constructed out of emeralds and it seemed well kept for the fact that no one has been here. Almost like someone was expecting visitors. 

"Oi!" 

They both made themselves present simultaneously. 'Oi' seemed to be the common new slang around the ship that everyone pick up from Muffet. It was fun to say and it fit almost every occasion as a conversation starter. 

A few solid and stone slapping footsteps were heard. It progressively got louder; the two women stood there just staring at the far end staircase that seemed to lead down into a pitch black area. They could assume that it went down the mountain into a giant room. 

Then after a few more seconds, a being composed entirely out of emerald rose from the staircase in a calm manor. 

With the way the being approached the visitors, they could assume that he was the guardian of the Peninsula, the only native so far. 

This being seemed to be a male Emerald Golem. His body was entirely crystalline and thick. His body seemed to be wide and bulky, like a regular golem build but slightly more fit and able. He was five meters tall and three wide. His eyes were completely blackened expect for thin green dots that were his pupils and source of vision. 

The most prominent feature was his smile, his bottom jaw was clipped over his upper jaw, so his smile physically went from cheek to cheek. 

He spoke in a creepily deep voice. A type of deep that caused vibrations just by being near him, the ground shaking with each syllable. 

"Hello travelers. What brings you here?" 

His goofy smile made them ease up a bit. 

"Oi! Green guy, wanna join my crew?!" 

Undyne turned to Muffet at his incredulous proposal. 

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!"

The first mate was ready to bash in her captains head with 'Bonetrousle' but her actions were stopped by the hearty and wholesome laugh of amusement. 

"Gwahahag! You two are a riot! But no sadly, I have this land to look after...Seems you two are pirates?" 

The emerald golem sat down on the floor in front of them. His dominating build and personality gave them quite the relaxing time. 

Muffet proudly nodded while sitting the same way he was.

"Yes! The Soul Parlour Pirates!!" 

Undyne went through with hitting her over the head with 'Bonetrousle'. 

"You idiot! We shouldn't openly announce that to the native here!" 

Undyne's anger was, again, cut off and sizzles by the man's wholesome and hearty laugh. 

"Gwahahag! It's quite alright, man a pirate have ventured onto this land before you two have. They've all tried to seize this land of its precious emerald's. However, all have failed before. You two can't possibly do the same, so you don't pose a threat." 

He spoke slow and slightly menacingly, must've been his deep voice. 

Undyne had a question about that, she remembered when she hit the emerald tree with her trident and she felt the pain of her own attack being lashed onto her. 

"Um, sir, what's with the trees anyway? I...accidentally attacked one and the effect I would've done to the tree was applied to me...do you know why?" 

She was genuinely curious. 

"Well, the trees here are magical, it takes the force applied to them and sends it back to retain their purity." 

He chuckled.

"Maybe the power of the emerald is too strong for you..."

The way he said that didn't sit well with Undyne. She gritted her teeth and eyed him down. Muffet on the other hand, was simply amazed by this man. 

"What's your name green man?" 

Muffet rudely said. 

"My name is Verde Armstrong, the keeper of this land and the protector. If you two were looking to loot or find anything, then I'm afraid I have bad news for you. But theres simply nothing here for you. I suggest you leave as to not waste your time." 

The golem said with a patient smile. 

"Another question if you don't mind...we saw a...kid? Running around in ragged clothes spouting something weird. Is he your kid?" 

Upon Undyne saying this, she felt an uncomfortable presence envelope her whole. It was concentrated bloodlust but couldn't sense where or why. 

The golem gave her a quick sharp glance before looking back at the spider woman in front of him. 

"You two are lucky and saw the spirit that roams the trees. It is said to present itself to people to warn them if a...bad omen. It really means that you two should leave this land as soon as possible. I wouldn't want you two ladies getting hurt." 

The man gave a closed eyed smile, Muffet got up and dusted herself. 

"Huehuehue~ Wait a minute dearie~ What do you mean hurt?" 

She gave him all five of her eyes, each glaring at him hard. 

"Why would we be hurt if you're the only other person here to possibly harm us?"

Muffet was interrogating the man. A bead of sweat went down his head. 

He then pointed to the pirate ship down the Peninsula, coasted on the West side.

"Maybe it's from the ship over there. I see that's not your ship." 

Undyne and Muffet turned around to see a ship that, to their knowledge, wasn't theirs. They slightly panicked. 

"Damn, there's another crew here? They're not touching Gaia!" 

Verde twitched. 

"Wait that's...isn't that a Warlord's crew...? Wait! That's Mad D. MewMew's crew!! Dude, she's trouble! I heard that she is the youngest recruited Warlord in history, she must be a legend!" 

Verde stood up. 

"Well, you two should get a head start while you have the knowledge advantage. Set sail and head off this island. I wish you two the best of luck-" 

He tried pushing them away off the temple gently. 

"Wait but we still have to release our friend Gaia, would you happen to know where she is have you?" 

Undyne tried to get as much information as she could. 

Verde just stood there. 

"There is no person named Gaia here, mayhaps you went to the wrong place." 

Muffet had a hard time comprehending that. 

"Then what's down there?" 

Muffet said as she used her middle left hand to point to the staircase where he came from. Verde gave it a short glance before looking back at her. 

"That's my sleeping quarters." 

Undyne had another question. 

"Wait, if that was a spirit, why did it feel the need to leave through a hidden door in one of the trees." 

Verde actually looked surprised at that bit of information. 

"It did?" 

Undyne felt this weird feeling of anxiety, she thought she had him figured out but he was just as clueless as she was. 

"Uh...yeah. The one right there."

She then pointed to the tree closest to the temple entrance in front of the stairs.

"That's useful information, but I assure you ladies, whatever you're looking for, is not here. I've been living here all my life and never once have I heard such a name." 

More sounds of footsteps were coming up the stairs, all three of them turned around.   
.  
.  
.

Ralsei had scrounged the ship in search of something that would help them along their journey. The only thing she was able to find were decently good medical supplies and a magical booster shot that was glowing a rainbow liquid. 

She felt bad taking these, but if it was from a Warlord as dastardly as Mad D. MewMew, then she felt like Robin Hood.

Before she left, Ralsei found a room dedicated to myths and maps. Seemed like the world lore room. She quickly glossed over them to see if there was anything that Susie would like to read to log onto her memory bank. 

The crew had just recently learned and acknowledge the fact that Susie had probably above human level photographic memory. She could read books of any language atleast 20 times faster than anyone else and all of it was easily stored into her memory. 

She could glance at a book for half a second and recite everything from that page verbatim. However, it was hard to find a book she hadn't read before. 

There were books that she knew she had definitely read before, some she wasn't so sure of. There were some books that interested her personally. 

A book about cultivated the five inner strengths. It was a really thick and girthy old book. She decided to have it in one of her Courage bubbles to carry it. There was another map of the place but it seemed more...much more different then the surface layout. Maybe there was another Emerald Peninsula? 

She pocketed that map for a later purpose. She quickly searched around for more grand pieces of knowledge. 

She a found another book that was centered around the layout of the entrance of the Grand Line from the East Blue. She pocketed that real quick. 

Lastly, before her paranoia got to her, she found a quick book that was all about supernatural diseases that were detailing mainly around bloodwork and respiratory diseases. She quickly had a gander at some of the pages and found a particularly weird and cool document of a patient who had exceeded human speeds because of a boost of circulation in his blood. However, the patient quickly died due to a heart attack. The heart couldn't keep up with the boost of blood flow and his heart exploded as a result.

For some reason, her gut told her to keep this book. So she put the book in her cloak pocket and stormed off the ship. 

It was around 1:30, time was really flying by fast on this island. They had realized that with some island, time was casted differently like in Yetera. One minute to them, was five minutes in actual world time. 

They learned from Hera and Susie that it was because of the frequency in waves each island gives off. Islands with gems like this one, and islands of magic, were the most efficient at distorting time because the frequency was much higher. 

Ralsei hopped back onto the shore, along the mountain top, she saw a couple of explosions and dust clouds emitting from there, like a ferocious fight was happening. 

She had hoped that wasn't her friends causing that ruckus. Although, she knew that it 100% was. So she hauled off from the shore and took a short cut through the middle of the forest. She summoned a barrier out of her Courage and rode it like a magic carpet. 

Looking over the forest, she saw that there truly was no one in the forest, however, eventually she saw a few people that happened to be from MewMew's crew. She tried to avoid them, but the glowing orange flying shield caught everyone's eye. 

Ralsei prayed that whatever happening on that mountain top wasn't serious.   
.  
.  
.

************************************

"Baka! No way I'm sharing my treasure with you!" 

MewMew said while prying away a treasure chest from Frisk. 

They were teens at the time, Frisk was around 16 turning 17 and MewMew had just turned 16. 

Frisk was still notorious for having his eyes constantly closed but still being able to see everything around him. He had on his cowboy spider hat. He wasn't a Emperor of the Sea at this point in time. He was just a crewmate, like herself, on the King of Pirate's ship as cabin boys. 

They both had been on the ship for two years, only being slightly recognized for their slight strength but they didn't hold a candle to their higher ups. However, they both were the best troublemakers on the ship. 

Frisk gave MewMew a patient smile. 

"C'mon sis! We drank that bottle of sake together back on KattelNip Island. You wouldn't deny your older brother of treasure would you?" 

Frisk said in a calm and slightly teasing voice. 

MewMew slightly blushed, not due to romantic interest, but because she blushed whenever she was angry or flustered with herself. She kept the same facial expressions and voice since she was young. 

The cat girl put the treasure chest between both of them. It was night and they were on one of the emergency escape row-boats along the starboard side of the ship. No one was outside except for them two because they had snuck out. 

After their recent raid, MewMew had found a secluded chest and she wanted to have it all to herself, she was fairly greedy ever since she was young. 

"I'll glamorously split the loot, I guess! Not 'cause I find you worth it or anything...But if there's a golden tiara I call dibs!" 

MewMew said while pick locking the chest with her sharp claw. 

"I wasn't going to bargain for it anyways, heh!" 

Frisk was lookout while she opened the chest. If anyone else caught them, they would have to split it with a third party as hush money. They didn't want to have to go through that. 

"And...Aha!" 

The chest flicked open, both of them crammed their heads inside to eagerly see what was in the chest. Rubbing their faces together and around the walls to find what was their spoil of war. 

To their surprise and disappointment, there was no gold in it. Just a map and a bulge under the map. 

MewMew crossed her arms and pouted. 

"Eww! Reading, blegh! You can take the map!" 

Frisk happily took the map, it seemed to be a treasure map. He smiled and hoped to go on an adventure with her to find this treasure. However, what was under the map intrigued him. 

"Hey 'MM' check the chest." 

He said with a smirk. 

MewMew groaned and reluctantly checked the chest. 

"If it's not a glamorous ball of yarn then I don't want-" 

She quickly closed her mouth as she saw a strange looking fruit. Which she quickly recognized as a Devil Fruit. She quickly looked up at Frisk with a face of disbelief and hope. 

She she shoved the box towards him and held out her hand. She looked away from him. 

"I'll trade for the map...I know how much it was your dream to have a Devil Fruit ability...you'd said that once you've eaten one, you'd start your own crew and sail back to the East Blue for the love of your life..." 

MewMew said brashly but also sensitively. 

Frisk chuckled and pushed back the chest, he kept his hand there. 

"I took the map, therefore you take the other half. We split evenly." 

He opened his eyes for a change and gave her a patient smile. She gave him a hard look in the eyes, with even more disbelief than before. 

"B-but this is your big break. Your dream is right here. Don't let me hinder your progress because of my greed. We're bond siblings." 

Frisk just placed a hand on her shoulder which made her quiet down. 

"Look, I know how hard you've been working to sneak stuff for us. Although I've told you not to and you get yelled at by our higher ups for us. You've always managed to come through and find treasure for us. Plus, this map is a treasure map...so I was kinda hoping we can go on an adventure, just me and you. No one else." 

Frisk looked down at the ground and slowly made his way to her wet and tearful eyes. She covered her mouth with one of her paws. 

"Frisk...I-I...I can't. Just eat the fruit, you deserve it. I've been a good for nothing and on the ship you've been pulling my slack while I just good around. If anyone deserves it it's you." 

MewMew tried to retaliate but she saw the look Frisk gave her. He was Determined. 

MewMew...was filled with...Kindness. 

Frisk placed the spider cowboy hat on her head. 

"Nope, it's all yours. Maybe the treasure on this island is another Devil Fruit? Then we can both have one...and maybe...we can be on the same crew. As Co-captains. Wouldn't that be great sis?" 

MewMew hugged him, crying into his shoulder. 

"I owe you one bro...one day, I'll repay you by buying you the perfect and strongest Devil Fruit the world has to offer! Even if I have to steal from a million people, I'll do it!!" 

Frisk hugged back. 

"Hey?! What was that outside?!" 

One of their higher ups was heading outside. 

MewMew took the fruit and ate it, she quickly spat it out. It tasted nasty. 

Frisk kicked the lever of the emergency row-boat and the row-boat fell onto the ocean. From there, the two started rowing to complete the treasure map they had just recieved. 

"I promise you bro, I'll pay you back! Even if it takes me years! It would be glamorous!" 

Both of them laughed as they sailed away from their pirate ship. They would start anew elsewhere.

I'll pay you back! Even if it takes me years...

************************************  
"Hey, wake up!" 

Susie had snapped MewMew awake. She got up after having that vision of the past and looked around frightened. 

MewMew got up and tried to adjust her eyes. 

They had landed in a town that was underneath the entire Peninsula, it was grim looking. Grim to the point like everything seemed grey. It smelled of feces and blood while almost made her vomit upon first smell. 

"What the shit is this place?!" MewMew said covering her nose. 

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we can't leave the same way we came. Looks like you and I are stuck together until we can find an exit." 

Susie started walking towards the smelly and grim city. There seemed to be commotion happening in the middle of it. Sounds of incoherent screeching and screaming. 

They picked up the pace and finally got to the town. Now the town smelled of burning flesh. MewMew was so close to fainting and vomiting at just the pure stench of the place. 

It looked like a third world country while in an apocalypse. If zombies had shown up they wouldn't have been surprised. 

Just as they popped the corner towards the center of the run down town. There they saw a block wide bonfire of people shoveling dead corpses into the fire. Seemingly trying to cook the bodies. 

MewMew broke down and sat against the wall panicking. 

"Nope! We died on the fall! This is Hell! We are in Hell right now! I knew this day would come!" 

Susie smacked her to get her back into her senses.

"Shut up! You'll get their attention." 

They looked back at the anorexic morbid looking people tossing dead corpses into the fire. However, the next person being subjected into fire, was the healthiest person there. It was this kid, a boy. He was kicking and screaming and trying his best not to be engulfed in the flames. 

"I did what I could! I refuse to end up like you people!" 

The kid's words only made them angrier and mad their tugs more aggressive. 

Susie looked at MewMew and they gave each other a nod. 

"Nail Network!" 

MewMew split her claws from her fingers using her Devil Fruit, it soared through the air at impressive speeds and pierced all of the people grabbing onto the the kid. 

Susie ran through the crowd while MewMew was providing cover fire with her Nail Network move. 

She picked up the kid and leapt onto one of the buildings, which she then leapt onto one of the taller buildings. 

Susie looked off the edge and saw two giant exits, one leading to an even darker and deeper part of the place and an upstairs path. 

The kid was clutching onto her sweater still on fear and shock of the whole thing. She glanced to see how MewMew was doing and saw her getting swarmed by the zombie-like residence of the town and had a decision to make.

She felt her Justice aching for the decision she was about to make, but she forced herself anyways. She gave one glance at MewMew, who was desperate for assistance, before running away and leaving her. She took the kid onto the staircase, away from the town. 

She sat the kid down. 

"Hey, listen little buddy, it's alright, you're safe now." 

Susie let the kid have his space before he looked around to make sure he really was safe. 

"H-how did you get down here without going through Verde?" 

Susie raised her brow. 

"Uh...Verde?" 

The kid furiously nodded. 

"Yes! Verde Armstrong! He is the overseer of this Peninsula! How did you get past him?!" 

Susie scratched the back of her head. 

"You see, me and this cat woman fell down a shaft and landed here...What is this place exactly?" 

The kid sighed and sat down at the steps. 

"You see, Verde Armstrong is a tyrant, he ruled over this land for many a millennia, but before that...It was my people who inhabited this land. We were drove underground once he arrived." 

Susie could tell by the look on his face that he was telling the truth. She let him continue. 

"It was because of the inner powers that he had unlocked within himself that made him so powerful my people couldn't stop him and his golem buddies." 

So there's more than one of these things on this Peninsula! Susie thought to herself. 

"He spared the rest of my people for the exchange that we help fuel and keep cultivating this weapons hidden at the bottom of the this city. We didn't even know it was there but, he wanted the weapon to himself. Apparently this weapon was also a fellow golem and he was planning to brainwash the weapon into thinking that this world should be a golem only world." 

Susie gritted her teeth with anger, the kid was starting to cry. The cries turned into deep and heavy sobs. 

She turned to look at the hole on the other side of the underground town and saw the hole that most likely led to Gaia. She would go there now, but they would need Gaia to hack into her incubation and reprogram her. She was better off warning and telling the others. 

The kid tugged onto her sweater while she looked away. 

"I-It's almost complete...It took my people many generations of no eating and no sleep and I didn't want to live that life. They're all monsters!... I made a deal with him, that I would lure people to this underground lair so that they could work here too, and that I could be fed in return. And...a-and I-I led two w-women here today...one Fishman and one spider woman..." 

Susie's heart sank when she heard that. Whoever this Verde Armstrong guy was, he was going to get decked. On behalf of all the people who died fueling his selfish dream, and to this poor kid who had to watch his people die and the people he had to betray. 

This Peninsula was a fraud. It was made out of Emeralds. 

It was made out of deadmen. 

Susie ran up the upward steps in hopes to either find Verde and kick his ass, or find her other crewmates and then find Verde and his subordinates and kill them. 

"Wait, lady! Don't do it!! Many of us have tried, but none of us have been able to overpower him."

Susie just looked over her shoulder with her teeth showing. 

"Don't worry kid, my crew and I are of a different breed. We all are." 

And just like that, she continued up the steps. 

The boy just sighed, he knew he couldn't stop her. However, his attention was immediately interrupted by the sight of a cat woman fighting for her life against the townspeople. 

The kid picked up a pipe that was littered next to him. 

"If I can't help her in this fight, I can atleast assist in another one." 

The kid ran to MewMew's aid. 

Susie ran at full throttle up the stairs and eventually started to see a light. The more she got to the top, the more voices she started to hear. A deep manly voice and...Muffet and Undyne! 

She popped the spiral corner of the stairwell to see a cave of emeralds. A emerald golem, Muffet, and Undyne were conversing with each other. 

(Muffet/Undyne/Susie's Shared Persepctive)

"Hey guys!" 

Verde turned around with a slight peeved and sullen face. He knew that she knew. And she knew that he knew that she knew, so Susie knew she had to say whatever she had to say fast. 

Muffet and Undyne were ready to hear what she had to say. 

"The downstairs area is a slave ground. The true natives of this land are being enslaved to help nurture Gaia-" 

Verde, at tremendous speeds, dashed to her and gave her a good left hook to her snout. Sending her flying against the emerald wall. The impact seeming to cause great physical pain to her. 

Muffet and Undyne knew something was weird about Verde. But with them two fighting together, he should be a piece of cake. 

Or so they thought. 

Verde fixed his posture.

"It seems you girls couldn't leave well enough alone. I told you to leave while you had the chance. Now, this'll be a massacre." 

Verde dashed inbetween both of them in a speed they couldn't catch up and clothes-lined them both. It sent Undyne back first onto the ground. 

For Muffet, her head stretched back and with elastic force and the strength of her head, she slammed back onto his chest.

It sent him back quite a bit. 

Muffet laughed while Undyne was picking herself back up. Susie was doing the same. 

"See dearie~ Your attacks are powerless against me. I'm a rubber person, so physical attacks mean nothing against me!" 

Verde looked at her and chuckled. 

"Seems I have to use haki on you then. You only made it worse for yourself." 

The three women were still confused as to what Haki was. But seeing as how Sans and Papyrus had it, they could assume that it was only for professionals. 

So they knew this guy was pretty strong. 

His arms turned a darker shade of green and more glossy than crystalline. 

Muffet lunged at him and so did Susie from his side. 

Verde closed his eyes and smirked. 

"Three punches coming from left and right followed by a sweep kick. And a horizontal slash coming for the neck." 

And as predicted he dodged Muffet's six punches that came from his right and left, then he quickly dodged the hammer swing that was coming for his neck. 

Both the women were in shock as he somehow guessed their attacks. He opened his eyes and grabbed both of their heads and slammed them together. 

Muffet actually felt the full blunt force of that attack.

Why can he harm me?! I'm rubber! Muffet thought. 

Verde then sent a barrage of punches their way. They all connect and sent them fly across the cave. Each punch had the force of being slammed by a 100mph speeding rocket. A forceful burst a wind after each punch thrown. 

Muffet felt all those punches despite being rubber and so did Susie. 

Undyne sprinted towards Verde with two bidents in her hands. She jumped and tossed them diagonally downward at him while taking out 'Bonetrousle'. 

Verde cockily dodged both the bidents and it exploded on the wall behind him. Somehow, the blast and pain from those two bidents were inflicted on her body and she was sent back quite a bit. Fumbling on the ground and almost off down the stairs. 

Verde cackled to himself. 

"Amatuer pirates. Let me guess, your the captain." 

Verde Armstrong pointed at Muffet who was seemingly fired up and bleeding down her head. 

Susie was trying to pick herself up, but Verde wasn't messing around. Each punch was him going at 100% from the start. Whatever he has been working hard for, he's trying really hard to keep it. 

"You bet I am! I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" 

Muffet roared trying to pump more adrenaline into her veins. Her Persevereance was being displayed on her fist. 

Verde laughed hysterically. 

"Please, you can't even dream about being the Queen of the Pirates if you can't beat me. And what good is a Captain with several broken arms! Gwahahag!!" 

Verde launched himself at Muffet. 

"Justice Form Number One: Interstellar Karma!" 

Susie used up the last of her Justice to cast on Muffet so that she'd stand a better chance against Verde.

They punched each other's fist. Muffet had to use three hands on each fist. She gritted her teeth as her arms were still not completely healed from her comet attack back in Yetera. 

However, she was not ready to lose, not ever again. 

"Now what are you going to do, Spider Woman?" 

Verde said that remark condescendingly. 

Muffet took one deep breath. 

"Gum Gum! Spider Railgun!!" 

She elastically flailed her arms back and fourth, eventually picking up more momentum and increasing more force, the force was being multiplied by each punch due to her Perserverance ability. 

It seemed and felt as if she was hitting someone with 100 fist a second. In response, Verde copied her movements, with his shocking speed, he made the same fist illusion too. Both of them were continuously clashing fist. 

Undyne unleashed a good portion of her small pool of Determation to summon two explosive bidents. She tossed it at Verde to which just ignored and let hit him. 

The blast ended up knocking him away quite a deal. It didn't deal much visible damage, if not at all. 

"You two girls pack a punch, if I didn't coat myself in Haki, then that attack would've been troublesome. But I do believe it's time to end this little farce." 

Susie picked herself up and begrudgingly picked up her war hammer. This guy was leagues above the Chaos King. 

"What is this Haki you keep mentioning?!" 

Susie hollered out in both anger and genuine confusion. 

Verde chuckled. 

"Why would I tell a deadman?" 

His arms turned into the same glossy and darker green and he attempted to charge the three heroines. They kept their guard up, Muffet still Susie's Justice on her. Undyne still having lingering but finite amount of Determination left. 

He specifically went for Muffet first, she guarded with all six of her arms, but when the impact was made; the bones in her forearms brittled and some broke out of place. 

Muffet let out a shrill scream that scares both her crewmates. That little second of shock gave Verde the opportunity and back hand fist Susie. 

However, Susie's Justice activated and she instantly blocked the attack.

"Sneak attacks don't work!" 

She countered the force of the punch back at him. He seemingly tanked the attack and smiled at her. 

"Weak wills don't either!" 

Undyne jumped up behind him and charged up Bonetrousle with a grand amount of Determiantion. She was attempting to slam on his back with it and pierce him. 

When Bonetrousle connected with the back, the bone trident splintered, he turned around a back handed the rest of the bone trident and smiled. 

"Weak attacks don't work either!" 

He charged up a hefty punch and delivered a sharp and precise heavy punch to her stomach. This attack winded her and dazed her. She flew like a missile against the emerald wall of the room. 

Susie attempted to slame the emerald being's head with her crimson warhammer but he smugly backed up as if he saw it coming and swept her legs. 

He grabbed her by her open leg and flinged her over to Undyne and they made a heavy thunk as both their skulls bashed together and they hit the hardened wall. 

Verde laughed. 

"This is the will of the future Queen of the Pirates and her crew? Pathetic-" 

Verde was rubbing in his victory before Muffet interrupted him. 

"SPIDER GONG!!" 

Her head smashed against his which caught him off guard. For once, it made visible damage, but it was only slight. He looked angry but slowly gained his confidence back as he saw that Muffet's arms had gone limp. He had broken all the bones in her arms with his initial strike. 

"A spider with only two limbs? Gwahahag!! What a disgraceful sight! Let me purge you of this existence you so claim to be worth living!" 

He blitzed the poor spider woman and barraged her with punches that were all dealing true physical damage to her. Poor Muffet couldn't handle all of these blows. 

Undyne and Susie tried to get up to save her captain but, they were immediately cut off by Verde who foresaw them attempting to intervene. 

He gave the both the same treatment before tossing them into a pile ontop of Muffet. They were all a bleeding and bloody mess. 

He started to cackle to himself. 

"You ladies rely too much on your souls to do the work for you. You need time to work on yourself and to reach your potential before you can even think about enhancements. You're just a bunch of kids who had a taste of adulthood and claim that it's everything you need for life. Well let me tell you right now that beyond me us the Grand Line, monsters and beast beyond comprehension would destroyed you and your dreams faster than I could. If you ladies think with your subpar strength and talents that you had a chance against me, then you're mistaken." 

He picked up Muffet by the head, arms limp, half her eyes blocked with blood, the other half staring at him. Her body and arms looked bruised and beaten beyond comprehension but still had the fighting spirit. 

He raised a fist to her face while slowly crushing her skull. 

Undyne and Susie were too hurt to move in time to stop anything he was planning on doing.

"Still have the will to keep fighting?! Gwahahag!! You may have the willpower of a captain, but you lack the strength to even call yourself one. Truth is, if you can't beat me, then you can't call yourselves pirates worthy of the title. Many of men have came to my land just for me to crush their dreams to fuel mine! And I will do the same to you!!" 

Muffet tried squirming, but that only made her feel more pain around her head and torso. Her whole body was aching and screaming and throbbing copious amounts of bone agony. But the pain she felt the most of...was her pirate pride. 

Verde took her hat.

The three heroines went silent, he really took her hat. If there was one thing you don't do to Muffet besides harm innocent children, it's take her hat. 

"You don't even deserve to wear this hat! And since I know you're too weak to fight back, itll stay with someone who is actually capable enough to accomplish their dreams." 

They knew he was pushing all Muffet's buttons, but she didn't do anything. Not one thing. 

Verde frowned. 

"No fight from you...? Pity." 

He sent another barrage of punches towards Muffet each leaving a fist imprint on the other side of her body. She was getting riddled with punches that seem to almost crack the sound barrier. The last punch sent her flying towards the other two which knocked all three of them unconscious. Their ragdolled bodies were about to be victim of a flight of stairs before they were caught by something. 

Before Undyne's vision could fade, she saw Hera lift them down gently...  
.  
.  
.

"*pant* *pant* I think I got away from those losers!" 

Mad D. MewMew had successfully eliminated all of the workers down in the apocalyptic city all by herself. She was covered in blood of different colors and her clothes were dirty. She was worn and tired. 

"...What am I doing...why did things have to be like this...this isn't...glamorous!" 

MewMew looked at her bloodied hands and solemnly clutched them. She gritted her teeth. 

"Frisk..." 

She was sitting on the staircase that was leading down deeper into the catacombs.

"Agh! Forget that guy, I don't need him. I got me, myself, and I!" 

She got up and stumbled a bit, she was a bit more roughed up than she thought. She grabbed her left arm with her right and descended the stairs, hoping there would be a exit on the opposite end. She had vaguely heard the fight upstairs and wanted to part of it. 

Down the staircase, she heard the footsteps and sounds of people coming up. MewMew panicked as she didn't want to get involved in another fight she could avoid. She was weak in the grand scale of things and she knew that. 

She split her body to detach herself from her feet and used her floating hands to grab her feet. Allowing her to fly towards the top of the staircase hallway. 

The thing with her Devil Fruit ability was that she can only detach and move her body parts only five meters from where she's standing. So if she can grab her feet and project her arms upward, she had the potential to fly. 

Her pink cat fur was getting damp from the sweat. 

Below her, she saw three emerald golems of varying shape walk up talking to each other. She could safely assume that those three were the main guy's underlings. One was a little girl, the other was a thin tall man, the other was a well curved short woman. They came up the stairs proudly and talking about almost having the preparations done. 

From the height that MewMew was at, she couldn't hear out their full conversation, but she did hear them say something about needing the people of the town to help fuel Gaia one more time to get her to 100%. 

However when they came up the stairs, they only saw that their workers had all died to someone. 

MewMew felt proud that she had accidentally foiled their plans and stalled time for them to get off this island. 

"Damn, do you think that lady from that pirate crew did this? The purple raptor one?" 

The lady ushered her complaints. 

"She most likely did, we'll tell the boss to execute them instead of working down here, we can have the fodder pirates from that cat lady's crew to fuel Gaia." 

The tall man said.

MewMew heard all that clearly and for some reason. She couldn't let that slide. She had to do something. 

At the corner of her eye, she saw the kid that was about to tossed into the bonfire, the boy was attempting to bash them in the back of the heads with a pipe. 

MewMew knew that if one golem did that to the three of them, then this poor boy will get slaughtered. 

"Shishishi~! I- the cat lady Mad D. MewMew, one of the Seven Warlords of the sea, glamorously stopped your plans! Losers!" 

MewMew gave a wink to the kid and flew off down the stairs in a rush. She didn't see much afterwards, but she knew that the three golems were running down the stairs after her. And they were gaining. 

She feared for her life, but she knew that she had no choice. Today. Unlike most other days. Ever since...that day...she was filled with Kindness.

Before she could run of stamina and get caught by the golems. She saw a lab at the bottom of the staircase that had a giant woman inside it. She had to be no shorter than 10 feet tall. She has various tubes and insulations attached to her and seemed to be another golem like the others ones, but one naturally made out of stones. 

This is the thing everyone is after? I thought it was like a gun?! MewMew thought to herself. 

"Come here cat brat!!" 

The golems were gaining on her. She couldn't get much farther, she was out of steam and momentum. 

Before the golems could get to her she reached underneath her dress and pulled out a tiny ball. 

"I didn't want to have to use this, but- behold! The MewMew Ball-" 

Before she could get to use it, and man dove infront of her and gave all three golems and swipe kick. It knocked them back a couple meters. 

The little girl caught herself and looked at the mystery man.

"How did you escape!" 

MewMew stopped flying and let herself down to catch her breath. She got to get a good look at the man. 

He had a plague white doctor with light blue lenses. He had a dapper black and gold suit on that seemingly hand compartments on the cufflinks and buttons on his suit. He had pants with a gold art deco design and sharp gloves. He wore a nice black beanie on his head that his is dark purple hair.

MewMew got up. 

"You asshole! It was my glamorous moment you took! Do you know who I am?" 

MewMew puffed her cheeks and tapped her foot impatiently. 

The man gave her a slow turn and stare. He then started to laugh. 

"Fiesty aren'tcha? Totally my type!" 

MewMew hit him over the head.

"Perv!" 

The tall golem man lunged at MewMew yet again. The man in the plague doctor mask gave him another sweep kick to the lower jaw. It sent the man back again. 

The plague doctor man slowly made ice creep up his legs which honestly startled her. He then grabbed MewMew by the hand and started skating along the walls and around the golems. 

"Woah! Where are we going?!" 

MewMew had no choice but to let him forcefully guide her out of here, she was too weak to resist. 

"We are going to the surface silly- whoa you did all this by yourself!"

They slide up the stairs in a giant arch, flying in momentum over the town of dead corpses. 

MewMew sighed.

"They did it to themselves..." 

The man nodded and landed infront of the upstairs staircase. She pulled on him hard. 

"No no! Not up there, something not glamorous awaits us up there, there's a shortcut directly above us." 

She yanked his hair back to make him look up at the vague but slightly visible black hole in the roof of the underground. The hole her and Susie fell through earlier. The man grunted and nodded. 

"How are we suppose to get up there though?" 

He knew that his ice would only get them so far up the walls before they'd plummet back down. 

MewMew gave him her feet. 

"Hold these!" 

Behind them, the three golems were sprinting at them. The man spared no time grabbing her feet. She quickly grabbed the plague doctor man and lifted both of them off the ground and into the upper reaches of the room.

Once the golems go to them, they couldn't reach them vertically. MewMew looked down to see if they would actually attempt something to catch them, they didn't and she was relieved. 

However, before they can enter the hole, she saw a beefy golem, which she could assume to be the head honcho of the whole Peninsula. But most importantly, she saw that he was wearing the same spider cowboy hat. She eyed it as he tossed it into a secret room to the tall golem man. Then he tossed a little girl, blonde little girl with blue clothes at the short woman golem. 

That was all she saw before going through the roof. After a few uncomfortable twist and turns. She escaped through one of the tree trap doors and flopped both of them on the ground. 

She took several deep breaths as the grass shuffled with her breathes. She fumbled around in her exhaustion wishing for something to tell her that this was a dream. She then puked on the ground, the smell of those bodies finally caught with her. 

She felt the presence of the man hover over her.

"Thank you ma'am, I see you're no longer capable of traveling on your own. I'll bring you back to the ship closest to here, you seem to have caught quite a fever being down there for so long. Which is why it's always good to have a plague mask!" 

If she could hit him she would, but he was right. 

She sniffled. 

"What's...your name?" 

The man carried her bridal style, mostly because he knew that if he carried her any other way, that she'd hit him again. 

"Nidus! Nidus Domes! Nice to meet ya! As thanks for saving me, I'll save you too!" 

Those words resonated with her. She slowly knocked out in his arms as he ran through the forest.   
.  
.  
.

************************************

"Frisk! I think this is the spot!" 

MewMew and Frisk stopped walking along the shore to the 'X' mark that they believe signaled where they were standing at. 

She used her Split-Split fruit to good use and used her hands as very efficient and quick shovels.

They had set sail on the worse conditions they've ever been on. They had to hold in their bowel movements for a week and a half straight. They quickly ran out of food and water. The summer heat didn't help either. 

Along the way they had nothing but each other as refreshment. They even had to...do other things to occupy themselves to not go crazy along their tediously long rowboat ride to this treasure map location.

They took the bold decision to set sail on this secretly and by themselves to find their own independence. Along the rowboat trip, they had seen and done many things that would scar them for life. Their clothes and hair was a mess. 

MewMew's paws finally hit a treasure chest and she hastily pulled it out. They both had a crazed laughing fit. 

"Finally Frisk!! We found it!! After weeks- we can finally have our..." 

She opened the chest. 

It was empty. 

It...Empty. 

It. Was. Empty. 

MewMew's body felt cold, cold to the bone, so cold she could've fainted and died in that spot.

Frisk just stared into the chest and it remains. It was quiet. 

MewMew couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She could only cry quiet sobs. Frisk just continued staring into the chest, this time, with his eyes opened. 

She covered her mouth and began to sob louder and louder. 

This was it. 

They hinged a life of comfort for this. Nothing. Everything was riding on the contents of the chest. 

It was over. 

They'd die together on this island. Two greedy bond siblings. 

"...Frisk...we had a good run right?" 

MewMew finally smiled, her pupils fading out. Her only strength to continue living was her will to find the treasure, now that it was shattered, she slowly started to fade out.

She had not drank, ate, slept only minutes at a time, and over exhausted herself. It was about time to let it all go.

Frisk gripped the chest really hard. 

"Don't talk like that...don't talk like you're going to die on me!" 

MewMew laid her paw on his lap. 

"We had a swell time together bro...I guess I should say bro loosely seeing as how our situations on that boat seemed...stronger than that." 

Frisk's eyes were flickering something she couldn't see. Her vision was blurry with exhaustion and heatstroke. 

"Don't say that! We'll find another way out! Don't you worry sis!" 

Frisk picked her up by the arms and started to drag her across the shore. 

"I'll save you sis! I'll save you. Someone help us! SOMEONE!! ANYONE!!" 

They were too far on the shore for any of the locals to help. They were leagues away from any civilization on the island. 

Frisk called for help...

But nobody came...

Frisk watched as his partner's eyes closed and he started sobbing. In one last cry he pleaded. 

"DON'T LET HER DIE ON ME!!" 

Something snapped. That roar and will to not let MewMew die echoed throughout the island, a wave of invisible destruction swept the land, his eyes flickering furiously between purple and red. Trees were derooted, the area they were in solidified, and he collapsed. 

Both of them laid there...waiting to die. 

************************************

MewMew woke up and looked around. She had a light gauze around her head and arms. She seem to be light headed and felt a bit cold from the fever. Besides that, she felt a bit able. 

(Omni-Perspective) 

She looked to her right and saw a Ralsei and the plague doctor guy conversing. 

Susie was awake and she remembered her. Susie looked away from her in shame. 

Susie had gauze around her arms and chest. Her head was in gauze too but it seemed to be slightly tearing off. 

She saw a fish woman which she could assume was Morial's Daughter. She knew Morial back when she was alive. They were previously on a ship that she used to visit and would converse to W.D. Gaster about. She would have to greet herself to this fish woman too. 

The fishwoman looked defeated, she was looking at her broken bone trident in shame. She looked pretty beat up too, gauze around the same areas that Susie was. The eye patch was something new to her. 

Lastly, she saw a spider girl. She was upright with an emptied booster shot lodged in her arm. She look drained of all spirit with suppressed bloodlust and rage. Whatever she had been told or been through, must've broken her on more than one occasion. 

This room was grim and devoid of life. 

Ralsei noticed MewMew awake and rushed to her. She then knelt to her. 

"I'm so sorry Ms. Mew, but I may have needed to steal your equipment for the restoration of my crew..." 

MewMew patted her on the head. For some reason, these people, reminded her of people, people she hated previously or wanted to be. Their energy and spirit was contagious. Normally she'd be furious, but instead of wanting to take...she felt like she needed to give. Just this once. 

"It's whatever, to repay me. I may need a rundown of what the shit is happening right now." 

Ralsei sighed. Everyone else looked down in shame in themselves. Nidus just leant against the wall and looked away. 

MewMew started to realize more. 

"Wait! Where's my crew?!" 

Ralsei sighed again. 

"I'll get to that...you see...it's night. It's Midnight, thanks to your magical booster shot and medical supplies I was able to heal all of you before dawn...Your crew...was captured by the golem people of the island..." 

MewMew felt a burning hatred in her heart but suppressed it. She knew that lashing out right now wouldn't be glamorous of her. 

"Our crew came here with Hera, the number four ancient weapon. We had programmed her to not want to kill and wanted to lead her to Gaia, so that she could spread the word amongst all the other ancient weapons. So they don't have to go on genocides around the world...but in our recent fight and encounter, we got beat badly by Verde Armstrong. Which we learned from Susie, kidnaps pirates and forces their bodies and labor to help speed up the incubation period of Gaia...your crew may be being sacrificed as we speak.

Ralsei rested a hand on her shoulder to help her cope. MewMew was seething with rage, so much rage that she couldn't change facial expressions or else it would show. 

The black goat woman then gestured her hand to her crewmates. 

"Fuhu, our pet was the that alerted us about your men in time, so maybe we can go get your crew. But as for us...in a last ditch effort to save us, Hera sacrificed herself to be reprogrammed again so that we didn't die. We...are angered at our embarrassing loss. We only have seven hours to get Hera, save your crew, and free Gaia and reprogram her before dawn..." 

MewMew sighed, she looked around the ship again and saw everyone depressed. 

She gazed at Nidus in the corner. 

"And what's the deal with that guy?"

She was generally curious. 

Nidus stopped leaning against the wall and addressed himself. 

"I'm Nidus Domes! An enthusiast's in women and food! I was actually here on the Peninsula a day before you guys got here and got captured by the golems in a sneak attack. I came here to see the beautiful woman that was Gaia and cook her something. Something I didn't know was that she was not only a weapon, but underaged. However, they didn't know I had Devil Fruit abilities, so I could've left at any time. I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity, so I was just waiting for a signal, that's when you came and not only killed all resistance but distracted the guards. So miss, I'm eternally indebted to you!" 

Nidus knelt before her too. 

Muffet got up and walked away. Her arms looking fully healed and her bones fully restored and healthy again. 

Undyne ran up after her. 

Susie just stood in the corner of the room and sulked. 

"We had to use your booster shot to restore my captains six arms, it was a miracle. Not only did it heal her arms, but made the bones in her arms virtually indestructible. I may have taken a few books too if you don't mind."

Ralsei was hoping it was okay with her. 

MewMew got up, and stretched. She saw that her clothes were changed into pink pajamas. She was too stressed to care. 

Muffet was sitting on top of the figurehead in anger. 

"You can't keep blaming yourself 'M'! It wasn't your fault-" 

Undyne tried to snap Muffet out of her rage. 

"IT WAS MY FAULT UNDYNE!! I'm not a strong enough captain to keep my crew safe! Every island! Every fight! I've had fallen down and had to let you guys assist me! I'm not fit to be captain! I let Hera go!" 

Undyne froze. 

"You can't tell me that I'm wrong dearie~!" 

Muffet slammed her hand against the railing and it splintered the railing and dipped the ship slightly underwater for a few seconds. 

"Its fucking pathetic! You saw me, I never stood a chance! We aren't ready for the Grand Line because of a shitty captain like me!!" 

Muffet stood up on the figurehead, steam coming off her body in a literal sense. Her skin becoming a lighter shade of purple for second. Her teeth gritted and her eyes becoming purple. 

"I swear to god! If I'll break his body with the Grand Line to prove him wrong!! I'll do it with my fucking legs out of spite to make sure he knows I don't need hands to beat him. I'll fucking break his body in half if I have too, Hera didn't need to be taken if I had-" 

Undyne hugged her from behind, slowly. Muffet's breaths calmed down and slowly because just regular breaths. Her body stopped spazzing out and she became relaxed. 

"Undyne...I don't want to be a weak captain...I want to be a captain who is capable of making their friends safe and seek out each others dreams. I need to be stronger, not just for me...but for everyone." 

Undyne hugged tighter. 

"I know you are, and you already are."

Muffet sighed. 

"How are am I going to beat him Undyne...my best isn't strong enough...there's nothing I can do..." 

Muffet slouched her body in defeat. 

"Maybe these will help." 

Both the ladies turned around to see the others. Ralsei was holding up two books. One about cultivating the five powers which caught their eye. 

"According to MewMew, this book is important and key to gaining a higher power. If we can somehow manage to take it's teachings, then we have a shot against Verde." 

They all gathered around the book. 

MewMew have everyone a synopsis. 

"Look, the inner strengths are nicknamed 'Haki', I don't have any myself, but, I can atleast relay it onto you. First, there's Armament Haki, this haki allows you to coat your arm or any body part into a hardened shell. Once mastered you can be able to give yourself that coating of Armament Haki indefinitely. It makes you capable of touching those with an intangible body...like Nidus."

Nidus waved and stood up. 

"I have the Chill-Chill Fruit! I'm an Ice Logia! I have the ability to manipulate and become Ice. Once you can touch me, then it's testiment of you mastering that Haki." 

Everyone was taking notes of this information...except for Muffet. She was cramming the other book that Ralsei had. Most importantly, the article about the man who accelerated his blood flow and was extremely fast and had fast reflexes for a short few seconds before his heart exploded. 

Muffet zoned out everything else but that page. She was, for once, acknowledging what she was reading. 

"Armament Haki can be upgraded and stronger through the more battles you have with it. Next we have Observation Haki, simple stuff, allows you to predict your opponents movements. Then there's Bound Haki which allows you to make a deal with yourself and depending on how strong that deal and will is, the stronger you become to accomplish that deal. However! Don't do that now! Once you make a deal you cant change it, even if you complete it. Wait until you're sure of what deal you'd make." 

Undyne, Susie, and Muffet remembered those kinds of Haki's being used against them in their fight with Verde. 

Everyone took note of that information, except Muffet who was still reading that article. She was intrigued. 

"Then there's Endeavor Haki, it allows the user to coat an object in a green substance, that when the enemy hits, the enemy feels the pain of the attack they just dished."

Undyne and Susie experience that before when hitting the trees...wait. 

"Wait, the surface of this island...its all made out of Endeavor Haki isn't it." 

MewMew sighed. 

"Yeah, but the mountains and some of the trees are actual Emeralds, but most of it is Endeavor Haki." 

Everyone groaned at that thought. They were actually quite surprised at how useful and compliant she was being with their crew. 

"Finally...theres Conquerors Haki...its so rare and unattainable. You have to be born with it and unlock through a breakthrough or traumatic experience. Only natural born leaders have this kind of Haki. It's only as strong as the person's will." 

Frisk had a pretty strong one...

"It creates a shockwave that makes anyone that is not as strong willed as you, unconscious. At higher intensities, it can even damage objects and terrain upon usage." 

Everyone kept that in memory. They were wondering if they were born with it and never had it. 

Just then, Muffet figured it out. The way to beat Verde!

"YES! THIS CAN WORK!!" 

Everyone turned around to Muffet who quickly returned the book to Ralsei and bowed down infront of her crew. 

"Everyone! I'm sorry but I can't win this fight with Haki, but-! I have found a way to beat Verde, and I request as your captain that you don't interfere! I want our fight to be a one versus one. I want to show you that I am a captain capable of getting us to the Grand Line! I promise you all! I WON'T EVER DROP AGAIN!!" 

Her crewmates gave her patient smiles. Normally they'd argue with her and question her, but when she was like this, she was dead serious. They trusted their captain. 

"Once I get my crew...I'm leaving the rest to you guys to fight the golem guys." 

MewMew said solmnely.

Nidus look at her strangely. 

"Aren't you a Warlord? You're our current source of firepower right now. Why are-!" 

"IM SO FUCKING TIRED OF HEARING THAT!" 

Everyone jumped at her sudden snap. She sighed. 

"Look, can I have a captain on captain talk...please...?" 

Everyone looked at Muffet and she nodded. The women, being loyal to their captain, walked inside the dining room. They would try and find a way to cultivate Armament Haki atleast before they would gear up and raid the Peninsula for the final time. 

Both pirate captains stood there under the moon's glare, looking at each other. 

"You're Frisk's disciple, aren't you?" 

Muffet nodded. 

"You're his bond sister, right? He told me because I was trying to attempt to do the same thing, with my two older brothers. Nice to meet you, really dearie~." 

Muffet and MewMew rested their arms on the railing of the ship and looked off into the distance. 

"Yeah, keep in mind, you being important to Frisk is the only reason I'm helping you...and is the reason I'm going to tell you what I'm about to tell you."

Muffet smiled. 

"Seems fair, go ahead dearie~"

God, she even says it like him...

"Look, me and Frisk had been through a lot, and seeing as how you lost that hat really makes me want to claw you from the inside out..."

Muffet nodded in agreement with her words. She honestly wanted to do the same to herself too.

"But at the same time...I want to help see you succeed. So, tell me...what do you want me to do. I may be a Warlord but I don't fit the title. I'm one of the weakest in the sea and I don't have training with my soul ability, I dont know martial arts, I dont work out, I dont have magic, my Devil Fruit ability frankly sucks, and I don't have Haki...I'm just a person who sucks at gaining people she doesn't like but fight for her anyways..." 

MewMew looked away from her to hide her tears. 

Muffet placed her top right hand on her shoulder. 

"Listen dearie~ I'm convinced you're not the Mew Frisk was talking about." 

MewMew looked at her confused. 

"You're just a sweetheart hiding her emotions with self pity. Give yourself some credit, we both seem to be pretty shit captains at keeping their crew safe. But this is what this second battle is for, redemption. The fact that you've gone through all that and ended up here with us, means that you're pretty strong." 

MewMew bonked Muffet over the head and turned away. 

"Can you just shut up! You're sickening me with how much you sound like him...I missed it." 

Muffet laughed and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. 

"We'll get off this island and we'll get what we want, together. The MewMew and Soul Parlour Pirate Alliance?" 

MewMew gave her a teary and hopeful eye. They shook hands. 

Frisk...I hope to repay my debt in full, through your underling. I'll look after her and make sure she is safe... MewMew thought to herself. 

She wiped away her tears. 

"Now...as part of the alliance, I want to know how exactly you plan to beat that monster by yourself. I heard the three get beat up there really fast and low effort on his end." 

Muffet chuckled and crocuhed. Her hands clenched into a fist and pressed onto the ground. She got into a running position with her legs. 

"Imma bump up my fighting to second gear!" 

...Pump Pump...

MewMew watched in awe as she witnessed Muffet do the impossible with her body. She didn't know what that did for her, but her body radiated a new kind of energy. 

The cat lady nodded. 

"That's the kind of firepower worth a Warlord's attention!" 

MewMew turned around and opened the doors to the Dining Room seeing everyone smiling and waiting for the word. 

"Alright everyone, we can only train Armament Haki for a limited amount of the time. The other forms of Haki take too long, atleast with Armamaent its fast and simple. Besides that, gear up for the war to come. We only have a few hours to complete our goal and I'd be damned if we leave without kicking that guy's ass! Shishishi~" 

Muffet turned back to normal and walked in the room. 

"Undyne dearie~! I have a plan I want to talk out with you...I have a promise to keep to myself, huehuehue~"

Everyone laughed and cheered at how similar the two captains were. 

The Will of 'D' was Infectious.   
.  
.  
.

Total countdown...four hours until submergence. 

They all trained themselves for four hours. It was still night but they had four hours till dawn. Once that happened, they had to run back to the ship. 

They all stood on top of the railing side by side. They all chose to wearing matching black clothing similar to what Nidus was wearing. Nidus was a weird miscellaneous character that wanted to fight with them, but the more the merrier. 

They all had dapper black outfits one, they were as ready as they'll ever be for this comeback. 

The only people capable of learning basic Armament Haki was Undyne and Ralsei. The goat woman prided herself by taking the Yo-Yo with her, the one they got from Monzierre. 

Undyne had Bonetrousle repaired and coated in Armament Haki. She could only focus it on Bonetrousle, so if she wanted to cast it onto her fist, she'd have to stop coating it on her trident. However she was manly planning on fighting with the trident. 

Everyone else just trained their regular strength. Muffet especially. 

Fuhu was sleeping on the deck of the ship. It had turned out that a few men on MewMew's crew were trying to raid this ship and Fuhu was injured defending the ship. So Fuhu got a well deserved nap. 

Ralsei turned to her other colleagues and smiled. 

"Everyone know the plan?" 

Everyone nodded. 

MewMew and Undyne have each other a fist bump. 

"Alright Undyne, start us off!" 

Undyne created an explosive bident and tossed it at the lair that belong to Verde. The explosion went off and that was the signal for everyone but Muffet and MewMew to scatter. 

Verde walked out of peak of the pyramid with a face of appeasement. He snapped his fingers and his three subordinates emerged from the pyramid and went off into the forest to cut off the others. 

The plan, was for Muffet to handle the main boss while MewMew went past Verde and descended the staircase to get Hera and extract her and Gaia. 

Ralsei and Susie would handle the little girl, once they were done with that, they would assist the other team. Nidus and Undyne were incharge of taking down both the lady and man. Both those team's job was to buy MewMew some time while she handled the Ancient Weapons. 

The others had left, leaving the limelight for them two.

MewMew detached her feet and grabbed onto them, allowing herself to fly in a diagonal towards the pyramid. Muffet waited a good minute before stretching her arms out to MewMew, she slingshotted herself off of MewMew while still holding onto her. 

While still in motion with the elastic force she had, she tossed MewMew at Verde while simultaneously stretching her arms at the entrance of the cave. 

MewMew was laughing as she was cannon balling towards him. He went for a thunderous punch but she separated her body into small chucks to dodge it and went around him. After she did she connected her body back together and ran for the staircase leading down. 

"Your fight is with her!" 

Verde Armstrong turned around towards where he saw Muffet last and saw a fist coming right for him. It connect and sent him back a couple feet before he regained his balance. 

Muffet landed infront of him looking pissed and eager. Whatever struggles she would go through this fight, she was willing to Perservere. 

However, the tall man golem, ran past both of them and down the stairs after MewMew. Muffet gritted her teeth at the fact that MewMew couldn't handle an enemy of that calibre and hoped for her safety. 

Verde came at her while she was distracted. 

"Eyes on me, woman!" 

Surprisingly she caught up to his fist. They slammed their punches together. She had to use three of her hands to block one fist. 

"I'm not letting you stop me and my friends from passing through! I'm not the same girl you fought yesterday!" 

Verde grew a smirk at her fighting spirit. 

He sent another fist covered in Armament Haki, she did the same with the other fist. Both their fighting spirits were high and ready to be exerted. 

Muffet backflipped away from him, she ended on a handstand and proceeded to stretch her legs behind her and then launched her feet at the man. 

"Gum Gum! Spider Javelin!" 

Verde easily grabbed her legs and yanked her towards him. 

"Gum Gum! Spider Rocket!" 

Muffet stretched back her arms for her infamous move and connected on his forearms that he used to block the attack. The force of her attack sent him flying back a couple meters. 

Verde laughed. 

"Very good! Now, will your arms brake on me like last time?!" 

He got into a stance to sure that he'd take the fight seriously now. 

Muffet did her trademark polite giggle. 

"Oh dearie~ My arms will never brake again...and if they do..."

She gave him a stare that physically deteriorated the room a bit. Some of the emeralds chipped off around the walls and floor. Verde actually looked startled by this woman. What could she have possibly done in the past few hours to get this much stronger from last time. She just accidentally used Conquerors Haki with murderous intent.

"Then it'll done concaving your skull in!" 

Muffet lunged at the man but he was way faster than her. Above all else he took pride in his speed. 

He clothes-lined her with his forearm, it slammed her onto the ground, but she bunched off the floor and grabbed his arm. 

She stretched her right set of arms to wrap around his forearm that hit her and was still exposed. 

She levered his kick in a 90 degree and reverse axe kicked the his left achilles, tripping him backwards. 

"You're gonna give me back my fucking niece!"   
.  
.  
.

Susie and Ralsei bargained a little more than they did agreeing to fight the little girl. 

They ducked and rolled around the trees to avoid her rampage. The little girl's stomps were causing the ground around them to shake and she was casually derooting the emerald trees trying to get them. 

"Alright we turn around on three!" 

Ralsei nodded. 

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" 

Both the ladies turned around to see that the rampaging little girl was gone and out of sight. They were both confused cause she was furiously chasing them a second ago. 

Then, Susie's Justice was flaring and her body instinctively parried above her. She blocked the attack but she physically couldn't send it back. Ralsei rolled away from the impact of the clash. 

The little emerald girl giggled. 

"You see miss, you're strong, but your strength isn't stronger than my ability. 10 tons!" 

The weight of the little girl increased on her arms, she couldn't let the girl off her. 

Ralsei whipped out her Yo-Yo and coated it in haki, she then put her courage shield around it and whipped it at the little girl's head. It made contact and the girl was sent of her. 

Susie looked at Ralsei with a strange look. 

"What? I've always wanted a Yo-Yo as a weapon. Plus with my soul added it, it's basically a more versatile mace!" 

Just as Ralsei was explaining her weapon, the little girl rammed into her hip, sending the poor goat woman barreling through one of the emerald trees. 

"As I was saying, my Devil Fruit ability allows me increase my weight many times fold." 

Susie was concerned for her friend but, she had to focuse on the enemy. She now knew not to take this little girl lightly. She specialize in use her speed to launched herself like a bullet and right before impact, increasing her weight so that the impact was with the force of whatever she weighed herself. 

Assuming the girl was still 10 tons, then Ralsei's ribs should've been shattered on impact. They had to stay on constant alert with this opponent. 

The girl giggled and launched herself again at Susie, she quickly batted her away with a Painful Retribution that she had saved up from the previous encounter. 

This sent the girl back a good couple meters before she attempted the same attack. 

"20 tons!" 

Susie tried to parry it, but the blunt for of a 20 tens going at almost mach was too much for her to handle. She was sent of her feet and her back was slammed against one of the emerald trees. 

The girl giggled and got into a jumping stance again. Susie rolled out of the way just in time, the girl went by her and broke three trees that were linearly behind the one she was just on. 

This girl was a major threat. Susie felt the bruises in her bones forming along her forearms. Even blocking her attack were close to fatal. She had hoped that the little girl would be a walk in the park but they chose wrong. 

In thought she heard the crack of another jump and tried to jumped away from the speeding girl, but she was too slow and she was clipped in the back by her 20 ton attack. 

Susie coughed blood and was sent barreling along the ground for almost a minute straight. 

All around her she heard the sounds of the emerald girl giggling, but she couldn't find her. Susie was panicking hard, but then she took a deep breath and collected herself. 

"Just Form Number Nine! Sins Scanner!" 

A wave of yellow swept the area around her to reveal that the girl was in the tree to her right. Susie smiled at the fact that it worked, she got ready in a batters stance. She tensed up her muscles and Justice for this next attack. 

"Justice Form Number Seven! Jury's Verdict...!" 

The girl launched herself from the tree at Susie who perfectly time the swing to connect with the girl's flight path. The clash was intense, it derooted the trees that were closest to them, the pressure on her arms was excruciatingly painful but with her technique she was gaining leverage. 

The girl was inchingly gaining more leeway. 

"Courage Spectre!" 

A orange beam of light was pushing the back of Susie's hammer in the struggle. 

Susie flicked her head back to see that it was Ralsei who was...heavily wounded. There was a giant absorbed pool of blood where she had been impacted, and rivers of blood was flowing down her nose and mouth...was she going to be alright?

Susie gritted her teeth, she can't believe that this little brat was giving her trouble and hurting her friend, the audacity! 

"GET OUT OF HERE!" 

Susie won the struggle and sent the girl flying on impact, she was sent and was smacked against the side of one of the mountains that was way in the distance. 

Ralsei limped towards Susie and gave her a thumbs up. 

"So uh, where's that trap door you were talking about?" 

Susie wanted to say so much to her but they didn't have the time for back and forth chivalry. She trusted the doctor could sustain herself. 

The dino girl pointed to the tree left diagonally down from them, Ralsei nodded and limped over towards the tree. She was going to help MewMew find and console Hera and Gaia.

Susie walked alongside her, but then her Jusice flared up again. Just as Ralsei went down the trap door, Susie had to block whatever was coming her way. 

"...100 tons!" 

Susie tried to parry it, but it was too much for her, upon impact Susie was sent tumbling through tens of emerald trees, making her cough and gush blood from her orifices everytime. Her pupils slowly fading out, she was eventually stopped at the shore. Her blood making the sand below her harden, which honestly, didn't know could happen. 

Susie was a bloodied mess on the ground, worse than yesterday. She could only, surprisingly, muster the strength to get up. She felt like she had to, dying wasn't an option. 

The girl landed in a loud thump infront of her.

"Any last words raptor freak?"

Susie laughed at that remark. Too much blood was getting in her eyes so she decided to close them. She was calm and continued laughing. 

Her clothes were tethered, especially her suit shirt. She tore it up to reveal a white T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

She dropped her weapon, showing her incredibly bruised and unmovable arms. Her blood immediately turned her white shirt into a dark pink. She puked blood and felt a crack in her spine that made her bend one knee in a responsive jerk. 

"That's a good one...pathetic is it not? My captain has the audacity to the go toe to toe with your invincible leader proudly, but I can't handle a two versus one with a little girl...? I don't deserve to be in her crew or to see Kris again if I can't win this fight...if I die here...it was proof that I didn't have what it takes to be a bigshot pirate..." 

Susie was rummaging underneath her shirt for something. 

The little girl was confused. 

"In order to beat you, I need some outside help...I've come to realize that people don't ask for help because they're weak...but they do so for better understanding of themselves..." 

Susie took out a Devil Fruit from her shirt. The little girl fumbled back surprised. Susie have her trademark bare teeth showcase that she does to intimidate the enemy.

"I'm taking a big gamble here, but if this fruit can somehow let me win this fight, then I'm willing to take this leap of faith!"

Susie ate the fruit and the girl spared no time and lunged at her.

Somehow, someway, with her eyes closed, she saw how the girl was going to attack her and when. Susie simply just moved her body slightly, according to what her vision saw and she guessed right. The girl completely missed her. 

Susie spat out the fruit, it tasted wretched. 

The girl attempted the same attack, Susie somehow perfectly saw the incoming attack with her eyes closed and back turned. It was a dash attack at her left leg from behind. 

The dino girl simply lifted her left leg a bit, and the girl slid under her. 

"How are you doing this?! There's no way you've learned Observation Haki over the course of this fight!!" 

The girl was furious and slightly scared of the woman infront of her. 

Susie just shrugged with a poker face. 

"Who knows...but the more you fail to kill me, the more I get to understand my new Devil Fruit ability..."

She said the last statement in a teasing sentiment. 

The little emerald girl got mad and started to attack again. 

Jumping attack from the left forward diagonal...

She ducked and tilted her body back and avoided the girl's attack. 

The girl was even more mad and even more scared of this purple raptor woman. 

Susie kept her eyes closed the entire time. 

Leg sweep from my right...

Susie did a little hop and avoided the attack. 

Tackle from behind followed up by a missile move from front...

Susie ducked and the girl flew over her, now the girl was desperate and attempted her missile attack on her. 

She stepped to the side as the girl flew past her and over the water. Once she was over the seawater she was stuck in the air.

"W-what's going on!" 

The girl looked back at Susie who had her arm raised to her, she had a grin on her face. 

"So if I'm not mistaken, this is a paramecia that allows me to control gravity in specific location and radius. Seems like you lucked out kiddo. Heh!"

Susie dropped her hand, and the gravity on the little girl was increased many times fold so that she plummeted like an anchor down into the depths of the seabed. Since the little girl was a Devil Fruit holder, she would defientely die from drowning. 

The victorious dino girl collapsed on the sand and stood there. 

"The others can pick me up when their done...thanks Undyne. I owe you one..."   
.  
.  
.

Undyne and Nidus were very cautious with this Emerald woman, she had dangerous kicks that seemingly shattered anything that her feet came into contact with. 

Each footstep had a gust of wind to accompany it. Her furious footsteps created quite the shockwave, alerting those around her to watch out. 

"Spear Minigun!" 

A barrage of blue, yellow and red spears appeared from thin air and was sent soaring through the open space over to the emerald lady. 

The lady kicked away a few of them but there was far too many. Some made contact seemed to cause slight physical damage to her for each spear connected. 

Undyne was really Determined and willed enough to beat her. This time, she couldn't afford to lose. 

Nidus slid on a slide and thin skate rink of ice, that was his main way of travelling and closing the gap. 

"Midnight Apparatus!!" 

Nidus gave the lady a thunderous knee of hardened and compressed ice to her stomach. This made the lady flinch a bit while the ice broke on her stomach.

The spear assualt ended, Undyne rushed in with an Armament Haki covered Bonetrousle. 

The emerald lady backflipped away from the two and landed on a single handstand. She began to spin her legs using her arm as a epicenter of balance, creating a vortex of kicks. 

Undyne had to slow down her assault and resort to blocking using Bonetrousle. Nidus came in doing the same move as the emerald woman. 

Nidus was slightly faster than Undyne at that given moment, he was able to intercept the block she was planning on doing. Both their legs stopped both their spinning motions. Their legs struggling for battle, a battle that Undyne couldn't help but stop and stare at.

It was a battle of kicks, two people that specialize at leg mobility and damage. She felt out of place and generally didn't feel like this was her fight. 

She felt something during their kick battle. Like she should maybe try that too, it looked fun. Plus...Papyrus' fighting style did favor that too...did he like women like that...?

Nidus and the lady kept spinning and clashing legs. The emerald lady was able to hit him because she coated both her legs in Armament Haki, making her able to touch his normally intangible body. 

"Dusk Benevolence!" 

Nidus wheel flipped in the air attempted a fast and precise axe kick with his leg covered in hardened condesned ice. 

Undyne noted his flexibility and agility, he was making a good first impression. 

"Uproot Tower!" 

The lady blocked his attack by raising her leg up to the sky to block his heel with her heel. The inpact sent a thick shockwave and massive thud sound. The ice broke and Nidus winced in pain, her kicks were definitely stronger than his. 

However, he wasn't going to look weak and fall in front of a woman! He has his image and codes to look after. 

Nidus was filled with...

Integrity!

His legs were enveloped in a light blue aura, the light blue light from his lenses flew brighter, his kicks and movement speed was increased dramatically. 

Undyne started to like this guy's moxie. However, she knew that theirs didn't hold a candle to Papyrus'. 

Undyne finally decided to get off her ass and join the fray. 

The fishwoman wanted to try something new. She used all the force she could apply on her muscles to toss Bonetrousle straight up into the sky. It cracked the sound barrier and pierced the clouds. 

This caused the emerald woman to look up in confusion. 

Undyne's plan was in motion, she looked at Nidus and nodded, then, she unlock all of the Determination energy she had stored up and applied it to her toned legs. 

The sudden boost in power on her legs made the fabric rip apart, her muscles were bulging out of the pants. Nidus felt a bit light headed looking at Undyne's legs. 

As normal with her Determination ability, armor was claded over her legs, and on top of that, she coated it with Haki. So know she had jet black armored legs. 

Upon looking at her herself, Undyne realized something about the armor. 

Did...my mom do this same thing with her armor and that's why it was always pitch black...my mom was a beast!!

Undyne was proud of her mom, and proud of herself through proxy. Her legs were enveloped in a red aura, just like Nidus but his was light blue. 

Nidus and Undyne gave each other confident looks and rushed the golem lady. The lady leapt from the air to deliver a dive kick to both of them. 

Undyne and Nidus attempted the same move, a combining light of red, blue, and green merged. The impact of the three doing that sent all of them tumbling the opposite direction. They were sent away from each other. 

The golem lady regained her balance and started to sprint towards Undyne. By the bout time Undyne regained her foothold, the lady gave a thunderous sweep kick to her right side. 

Undyne fumbled down the terrain and Nidus quickly hopped over her body to try his own attack. He attempted his own flying spartan kick. 

"Evening Rush!" 

He sent a barrage of flying spartan kicks to the golem lady, she returned the favor by competing in their battle of kicks. 

Hers was way faster and more ferocious but over time, his kicks became faster, he really didn't want his kicking pride to waiver. 

"True Heroine's Bident!" 

Undyne kicked the air in front of her and sent a flaming bident with her feet. 

The force of the kick sent the bident at a speed that the golem couldn't keep up with. It connect with her abdomen and she was sent back and smacked her back against the tree. 

She was furious. 

Undyne caught up with Nidus, whose leg was still hurting from clashing with the golem. 

"Oi! Plague man! Set me up!" 

Nidus nodded and prepared and spin kick. He put all of his force into this one attack. Undyne did a short linear leap and perched herself on Nidus' spinning leg as it was reaching it's peach point of centripetal velocity. 

"TRUE HEROINE'S- MORNING BEACON!" 

They shouted together as Undyne jumped off his leg at the same time his kick sent her flying. She cracked the sound barrier and was heading knee first towards the golem woman. 

The golem lady gritted her teeth. 

"You idiots don't understand the difference in power!" 

The emerald lady seemed to have charged up a powerful kick. She jumped up to Undyne's flight path and delivered a ferocious roundhouse kick to the fish women's jaw. 

Undyne wasn't expecting her to have recovered to so fast and was caught off guard, that kick alone shattered her jaw and sent her flying the opposite way. 

The fish woman tumbled and crashed through three emerald trees while violently bleeding from the mouth.

Nidus looked back in horror as be witnessed all that go down. He felt a gush of wind woosh up to him and he jumped back in a quick minded effort. 

"Femur Buster!" 

"Dusk Benevolence!" 

Both their legs clashed creating a shockwave the was now splitting the ground. 

"Ribcage Eclipse!" 

"Dawn Awakening!" 

"Femur Buster!" 

"Afternoon Malevolence!" 

Kick after kick they maneuvered their bodies to deliver kicks with heavy murderous intent. 

They dashed along and through the trees, dodging and blocking each other's kicks with their legs. Derooting the trees and splitting the ground where they fought. 

Truthfully, Nidus was losing his stamina and guard much faster than the golem was. Nidus ran up a tree and backflipped of it to deliver a mean kick to the back of her head. 

"Evening Shroud!"

The kick was blocked her doing an air spin kick. With each block and blocked hit, he felt his legs slowly brittle away. 

"You're quite agile for someone in a suit! But this is where you die!!" 

The woman grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him on the ground in an over shoulder slam. She quickly pinned him onto the ground with one foot and raised her other. 

"W-wait-!" 

"Femur Breaker!" 

The lady stomped on his chest with the force that made the ground below him concave. Massive amount of blood squirted from his plague mask, even out of the eye sockets. His body wriggled in pain but he didn't scream. 

Everything was quiet. 

"Wow, that had enough force to liquify every bone in your body...shall I attempt your face next!" 

She raised her leg again with even more strength and brought it down like a gavel. 

"Skull Cruncher!" 

With an unknown amount of strength, he mustered enough to block it with his hand. She couldn't move her leg and was quite startled. 

"What?! Where is this strength coming from? You should've even be able to move an inch!" 

Nidus stared dead into her cold dark eyes. 

"Please lady...not the mask...I promise someone that I'd keep this mask on, a woman back home...it would be a shame if it broke...what kind of man would I be if I couldn't keep a promise!" 

The lady tried to move her leg again, she was getting more leeway. He was slipping. 

"Even now, when I can't move, can barely breathe, vision blurring, strength slipping...I shall not scream or wail in agony...I don't have the right...the woman I love back home has been through much worse! I don't deserve to be even feeling pain compared to what she's going through!" 

The golem slammed his hand onto the ground, breaking the bones in his left hand. She then raised her foot again. 

"I'll stomp in your mask even after I kill you! If you really wanted to keep a promise to the bitch back home, then you should've been stronger-!" 

She sent down a stomp with the intent to explode him, but just then, she felt so much murderous intent that it made her body tense up and heavy. 

She couldn't move her body, nor could she think straight. A cold and metal hand was place on her right shoulder. 

She turned around and saw the face of death. 

It was a woman in a full black suit of armor. The armor's design resembling a mix between a piranha and a shark. On the forearms and shins and chest of this woman in armor was a red heart that was glowing in the darkness of night. 

There was no breeze, but her long red hair, that seem to be in a ponytail, rushed in the breeze. 

When she locked eyes with this being, the sullen dark sockets glowed and blinding red. The mouthpiece of the helmet opened slightly while the being cocked back her right arm. 

"Same could be said to you, if you really wanted to protect your leader-" 

The woman in armor gave the golem woman a thunderous right hook to the gut. This derooted the emerald trees around them and cracked her gem body. The golem lady didn't even get sent fly, she just stood there limp. 

"Then you're going to have to try a lot harder than that...!"

The armor on the being started deteriorating and shook revealed that it was Undyne underneath the armor, but for some reason, the energy died down, as if the person that landed the blow was a different person. 

"*pant* *pant* Sorry...that was my mom venting...but...I'm determined to not let you win!" 

Undyne gritted her teeth, her head felt like shit after the kick from earlier, but her slight act of Kindness made it atleast able for her to talk. 

The golem lady didn't know how to act, she just frustratingly unleashed her confusion and rage. 

Nidus watched from the sidelines as he saw the weakened fish and golem lady continue their kicking battle. He was unable to stand, that first stomp really made it hard for him to breath or even be conscious. 

He watched as both ladies completely forgot on how to block or technique, they just took turns desperately and sloppily kicking each other from the gut up. Each of the them yelling and screaming after each blow landed. A true battle of will. 

Nidus felt and ache in his chest...it wasn't the pain. 

Seems these women are more manly than I...that's what I love so much about women...Lillian...oh sweet Lillian...I won't ever show pain, this mask...will hide all the pain I hold...the pain we hold...I'll find you one day...my dear Lillian...

Nidus just laid motionless on the ground. 

After a couple minutes of exchanging blows, they were both sitting on the floor, desperately trying to catch their breath. 

Undyne had lost more blood than she thought she even had in her body. Most importantly, the golem lady was severely cracked, one more kick on either side and they were done. 

The fish woman chuckled. It was time. 

"You know...you remind me of another woman I had to fight that was emerald themed...you were stronger than her of course, Gwehehe!" 

Undyne laughed after her remark, so did the emerald lady. 

"Thanks!...Nice to know I made such an impression on you..."

The golem lady was the first to get up and make her way to Undyne who was still sitting down, catching her breath. 

"However, this is where our fight ends, you simply didn't have what it takes to best me in combat!" 

The lady raised her leg over Undyne to deliver one last axe kick. 

Undyne just laughed hard in her face. 

"It's ironic too! You both died the same way!" 

The emerald lady was confused, but then from the sky. A bone trident impaled her from the top of the head and skewered her head onto the ground. The golem lady stood there lifeless as her body crumbled away. 

Undyne just sat there and picked up Bonetrousle. 

"...I don't know how you can do it Papyrus...kicking isn't it for me!" 

She collapsed onto the ground and sighed. 

"Hey, plague man...you still up?" 

There was a silence, all she could hear was him sobbing. 

"Hey man, are you cryi-" 

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm now able to continue the promise I made to the woman I love..." 

Undyne just smiled and laid on the ground and let him to his grovelling. 

She stared up at the sky. 

"Gwehehe! Mom...you're such a softie!"   
.  
.  
.

MewMew ran down the steps as fast as she could before she was intervened by a tall golem man. 

"Wait what?! Get your non-glamourous ass out of the way!" 

She separated her body and went around him, she then reconnected her body and continued to run down the spiral steps that lead down into the catacombs. 

Her alliance team entrusted her with the most important job, to get Hera and Gaia out of incubation. There was no way she'd let them down, her pride and her title was on the line. Everyone else was fighting their hearts out just for her to have a smooth sail, they catered to her weaknesses while not looking down on her. 

She hated to admit it, but within the past few hours of knowing them, she had already grown attached. She knew that from this point on, her life would get more interesting. There was a point in trying now, a point to paying her debt to Frisk. 

************************************

MewMew woke up in a hospital bed. IV bags and tubes inseres through her arms and legs. Her heart rate monitor was the only thing she was able to hear for the first few minutes. 

The first thing she could imagine was Frisk. Her senses came to her and she looked around for him. He was nowhere to be found. She sat upright and immediately felt light headed. 

Some nurses rushed to her and tried to hold her down while she squirmed. The IV bags were rocking back and forth, the metal bars on the hospital bed was clacking with the wheels and the looser parts of the bed. 

MewMew kept trying to escape the grip of the nurses, she desperately needed to see her older brother again...which honestly felt more like lovers than bond siblings anymore. What they had to do on that row-boat kind of shattered that idea. 

Their relationship was complicated. 

"FRISK?! WHERE'S FRISK?!" 

The nurses were scared of her but kept holding her down anyways.

"He's gone!" 

MewMew froze when she heard that...she stopped revolting and simmered down. 

"W-what did you say..." 

"He's gone! He left the island, on row-boat actually. The men outside paid for your hospital bill." 

MewMew couldn't function...he left her? 

He left her on this island...

MewMew looked outside to see a bunch of men circling the hospital. 

"The man you're speaking of left a note while you were being treated. He wanted us to make sure that you read it." 

MewMew looked at the small table to her left and saw a paper with illegible handwriting that she knew was Frisk's handwriting. Only she was able to read it. 

MewMew picked up the note and read it as soon as possible.

I know you're angry and furious at me right now, and I don't blame you. I messed up, royally. For once, my greed dragged you into danger instead of the other way around...

You stuck with me through thick and thin sis. By the time you read this...if you do read this...I'm under the assumption that you live through your treatment. The nurses said you might die and I hope that isn't the case....

Imma cut to the chase with you...from this point on, we can't sail together anymore. I can't bring myself to look you in the eye after what I made you go through. I'm taking a row-boat back to our old ship and claim that you deceased so that they don't come looking for you...

I did something...when I saw you pass out...I don't know what I did, but these group of men found us and carried us to the hospital where they questioned me...I told them that it was you who possessed the power I just unlocked. The men outside...they're your crewmates, they humbly devoted themselves to your cause...and yes...a ship is waiting for you.

You will have been woken up after a year long coma, if all is well, then the men would have built a ship that accompanies you, one where you get to be a Pirate Captain with fifty men under your heel...like how we wanted to have together...

I'm sorry but, this is an adventure I want you to experience on your own...I'm not ready to sail with someone like you, I'd feel like dead weight...

We'll always be together, even if distance says otherwise...hopefully...if you're alive and read this...still under the assumption that you didn't survive...but maybe someday down the line...I'll be an established captain of a crew and maybe...we could find each other and sail together...the double captain alliance we always wanted to be...

If you are alive, and I pray you are...do bond brother one last favor...use the men and ship and fruit to make a name for yourself, become an Emperor, that's how I know that you're alive and ready to see me again...I know you can do it, if you don't end up becoming one, I will assume you either don't want to talk to me, or you're dead...I understand...

I love you Mew...

Sincerely me, Frisk D. Reemurr

MewMew had gripped the paper and soaked it in tears. Her brother was really gone and left her...alone. 

She would have to make it up to him, somehow, not only did he save her life, but he gave her her dream goal. She always wanted to be a Pirate Captain with a loyal crew beneath her...but she wanted to be captains with Frisk...

She would take up his challenge...she would devote the tools he gave her to become an Emporer, she didn't know how. She wasn't strong nor had giant chunks of land to herself. But she would do whatever it takes to become one! 

She would prove to him that she was alive and well, and that she wasn't mad at him eternally. 

She would pay back the debt she owes Frisk, the man of her dreams!

************************************

MewMew tried everything in her power to dodge this man as she ran down the emerald stairs.

However it was just too much stress on her mind. So much pressure. She couldn't handle it all. The man finally caught up to her with a smug look on his face. 

"Hey there missy, where do you think your going?" 

He laughed in her face as he clothes-lined her, causing her to fall backwards onto the floor, however, she gritted her teeth and kept running. The man seemed surprised and in a quick bit of thought about what this woman was trying to accomplish. 

"I can't stop! Get out of my way!!" 

MewMew continued to bolt down the stairs as fast as she could. She wasn't anywhere near the catacombs floor, she had to somehow trek down the emerald stairs in hopes that she could evade enough attacks to survive. 

That hit she took was a heavy but she still continued on, the blunt force of that attack felt like being hit by slamming into a steel wall while in momentum from sliding down a incline. On top of her weak attacking power, she had very little defense as well. Her only pluses were her catlike agility and her boosted agility with her fruit. Her reaction time was recognize by most who have fought her before, it was almost instantaneous. 

MewMew's long pink hair aggressively fluttered in the wind because of the speed she was running at. 

The golem man appeared infront of her with a smug smile.

"Get out of my way!" 

She punched him with a clean good hit on the chest. He didn't budge an inch. She punched him again, and he laughed in her face. 

Frustrated, she separated her body to flank all around him. He kept laughing at her. 

"You know how useless your attempts are, don't you?" 

The man quickly dashed to her and swept kicked her on her left hip, she coughed up a bit of blood as slammed against the emerald wall. She just gritted her teeth and kept running down the stairs. 

The man chuckled and effortlessly ran beside her. MewMew was a little shock, but too focused and angry to visibly show it. She raised her fist towards him, he just stood there and mocked her by laughing in her face rudely. 

"Mad MewMew's Rocket Punch!" 

She separated her fist from her arm using her Devil Fruit. The speed she shot it at was especially fast, it connected with his right cheek and it actually made him stumble. No visible damage though. 

"You bitch!" 

The man gripped MewMew's face and slammed her against the wall with bloodlust. MewMew's body really felt that blow. She gritted her teeth as she desperately tried to swat his arm away from her head. 

"You think it'll be that easy to get past me? You're by far the weakest attempt anyone on this Peninsula has made, just give up." 

He then uppercutted her in the gut. MewMew coughed up blood and her pupils faded in and out. 

************************************

MewMew stood on top of her new and first ship. She was feeling around the wood with some glee, still hurt from the note and the burden of what she must do now. 

"Wow Captain MewMew, so you're really the one who did that massive shockwave across town! It knocked a great portion of the islands population out!!" 

Her crew members were raving with excitement and misplaced trust in their Captain. She flinched at those words. 

"Oh uh....yeah, I did..." 

She gripped the railing of the ship. The wood was rich and firm. However, it squeaked under her grip. 

All the men gawked and quickly fell to their knees to humbly pay their respects to their new captain. 

"Miss MewMew! We wish to work under your wing, we want to he as strong as you!" 

All the men cheered in her name. 

MewMew continued to squeeze the railing and bit her lip. 

"Does everyone just care about strength...is that all there is to life...?" 

The men's cheers went down quickly. They gave her confused looks. 

She bit her lip extra hard and sobbed while having her back faced to them. She couldn't face anyone, not in the position she was in.

"Is that all what life is supposed to be about- strength!! What do you men even want to be with me for?! Strength?! There are better captains who can offer more of that! Why is the real reason you want to serve me?! If there isn't then don't bored my ship...!" 

She fell to her knees and started to sob harder, still facing away from her crew. After a few long seconds, no noise was made, no one spoke up. 

No one had another reason. 

She clenched her fist. 

I didn't think so...

************************************

MewMew raised her legs at him while he kept delivering heavy blows to her gut, each was making her cough more and more blood, losing consciousness each time. 

"Mad MewMew's Twin Stocking!" 

She separated her legs from her body and kicked him in the gut, the force from it made him flinch and moved hin back a couple feet. 

She used that opportunity to fly over him and down the steps, she could faintly smell the burning corpses and decaying bodies and feces. 

Come on...I'm almost there...! 

She got down and couple more flights, her body felt like giving out a long time ago, she was running off of adrenaline, but she had to continue; she couldn't fall yet. After she would help Muffet, Frisk's disciple, then should would gladly die. 

The smell got stronger and stronger, she was sure just one more flight before she'd get to the catacombs, where she could fly around and not have to deal with getting hit by the guy. 

Right as she was about to turn the corner to get to the last flight of stairs to reach the catacombs, she felt a grip on her lefts. 

"Going down!!" 

The emerald man gripped her calves and he came plummeting back down to the staircase. He slammed her onto the emerald stairs at almost mach speeds. 

MewMew's ribcage, skull, and pelvis was completely obliterated. She could hear the snaps of her bones in her chest happen one by one. Her head felt lighter, in a bad way. 

She couldn't move, nor feel pain anymore. She was numb. All she could hear was the sounds of her gurgling on her own blood. 

No...I'm...too weak to even go down a flight of stairs...is that all I have...? There's no way I can beat this guy...he's so much stronger than me...

The emerald slowly walked to her, he gripped the back of her head, tuffing in her hair, and he lifted her head to look at the catacombs. 

This man was absurdingly cocky. 

"Look, all of your men you could've saved if you weren't a shitty captain. And you call yourself a Warlord, Hah!" 

MewMew could atleast hear his voice, but what he said really clicked. 

Wait...my men...?

She used the last of her energy to strain her eyesight just a bit more. And there she saw it...

Her men, being forced slave away, chucking corpses, each others corpses into a fire in the middle of the town. The men groaning in despair, eating their dead comrades for food and survival, subjected to a life of torture. 

"If only you were stronger, then you wouldn't have had such a grim end. Don't worry, these men will put your body to good use, Hahahaha!" 

MewMew...looked at her men...in pain.

************************************

Just then, through her sobs, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see her strongest looking crewmate look at her with honest eyes. 

"Though we believe that your are strong, and that's why we joining, we value you for the source and creativity of your strength."

MewMew was confused but didn't expect such a misdirected answer, he was being serious and truthful too. 

Another crewmates approached her from the other side.

"Yeah! Although there are a lot of captains, they always have the same cliche ideals and way over voyaging. Not only are you a heavenly looking woman, rare in the sea of pirates, but you have powers and abilities that make you stand out." 

MewMew's tears stopped. She looked at the two men frantically. 

Was she really that special. 

A third crewmates showed up directly behind her. 

"Everything about you, sets you apart from everyone else at sea. Everything about where we are and who we are talking to is eccentric, many would kill for this kind of adventure. We would happily follow you and help you accomplish your dreams!" 

All the other men cheered for her, MewMew turned to them with teary eyes again. But this time, of joy, this was exactly the kind of dream she wanted. 

"Remember Captain MewMew, you're strong, in your own way. In your own special way, you can find a way to beat the odds of any obstacle. You can do anything Glamorously!" 

MewMew stood up proud and gave an eccentric pose. 

"Enough of your glamorous nonsense! You men are horrible...but I guess you're good enough to join the likes of me! I'll fight as your strong captain, in my own special way!" 

The men raised their fist and cheered, starting to run around the ship, getting ready to set sail. 

MewMew separated her body to fly and pump her fist in the air extra high.

"We set sail! The Mad Mew Pirates!!" 

The men jumped up and roared into the sky. 

"MAY WE BE PROTECTED BY MAD D. MEWMEW, OUR FUTURE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!!"

************************************

The man continued gripping her head laughing.

"Its too late, you had a good run. Maybe I should make them use your body as-" 

MewMew grabbed his arm and squeezed it. The emeralds that made up his arm cracked. He flinched and glanced at her with wide eyes. 

"My crew..." 

MewMew body engulfed itself in a green wave, healing her body up drastically but not fully. She had her Kindness soul to thank for that. 

She gave him bloodthirsty eyes. Her eyes were flickering between purple and green. 

"HOW DARE YOU TORTURE MY MEN!! I'LL KILL YOU!!' 

A wave of invisible force, a sweeping shockwave came out from her. All the emeralds that were surrounding them turned back into regular stone. 

The shockwave alerted all of her men, and a goat girl in particular. The shockwave also healed the men and the goat girl to almost full health. 

However, when the shockwave got to the man, he flew back into the wall of the catacombs. He looked at the cat woman as she was being enveloped by her rage, the catacombs crumbling from the inside due to her sheer will power. 

"Wait-! How did you learn Conquerors Haki?! How do you have it?!" 

MewMew's body turned into all black. 

Full coated Armament Haki too?! How far did I push her...how far is she pushing herself?! What breakthrough did she make that made her this strong?!

"Listen dickhole! I havent trained Haki in my life, nor do I know how I did unlock, or even had the potential to. I'm just a woman who happens to have the middle initial 'D', making me special as a birth right!!" 

MewMew proudly jabbed her black and hardened thumb at herself, her eyes still filled with bloodlust. She gave him a cocky and confident stronger. 

"Heh! Even with those two things unlocked, with your base strength, that's not enough to beat me! You're aren't strong-" 

MewMew's rocket punch caught him mid sentence, causing him bump his head against the wall. The punch was way greater than before, catching him off guard in not only strength but also speed. 

"I AM STRONG! IM CAPTAIN MAD D. MEWMEW! CAPTAIN OF THE MAD MEW PIRATES! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT IM CAPABLE OF TAKING YOU DOWN, IN MY OWN WAY!!" 

The cat woman, separated her pieces into as many pieces as she can, leaving her head intact while her other limbs shot at the emerald man. He managed to dodge some, but some of the Haki covered limbs slammed his arms and legs to the stone wall. 

Wait, why is this wall emerald now?! Is her Conquerors Haki stronger than Verde's Endeavor Haki?

MewMew rolled her head around the walls and floors of the giant stone room, her men cheering her on in the process, crying and salivating over her. 

She developed so much momentum that gust of wind was swarming around her because of her travelling speed.

In her rolling, she saw a beat up, but able Ralsei in the crowd. She was glad she was there. 

Ralsei had fallen into the catacombs after letting Susie tend to the little girl. However, she couldn't do much when she landed because of how much of a bad shape her body was in after barely surviving the little girl's attack. 

MewMew's room wide boost of Kindness had healed her enough to walk and stay conscious. 

The emerald man tried prying himself from the Haki limbs, he was slowly gaining more force against it, her Haki was rapidly fading. 

Once he was free, he'd finish her off once and for all. MewMew knew that too, realistically, she was one hit away from completely dying. Her Kindness could only repair her body so much. 

"Hey, Miss Mew, need help?" 

MewMew watched as the goal girl took out a Yo-Yo and whipped it at her head. The string wrapped around the cat lady's head and Ralsei began to continue to her momentum but adding more force. 

With her Yo-Yo, she spun her around in circles, adding more force and potential energy to the path her head was trying to take. 

"Trust me emerald man! This is going to hurt me more than its gonna hurt you."

The man was scared, he quickly tried to free himself, he was almost there. All he had to was break free. 

"Now goat woman!" 

Ralsei flung MewMew's head at the emerald man. The speed of MewMew's disembodied Haki coated head had so much force behind it that the gust of wind knocked Ralsei back. 

The emerald man struggled in a scared panic. Finally, before she managed to hit him, his arms broke free from the restraints. He held his arms forward in to block the attack. 

"Haha! There's no way you'll be able to break my defense-" 

MewMew's head slammed through his arms like breaking though ice. With his arms gone and her in momentum, her head crashed into his chest. Not only exploding him into green dust and chunks, but crumbling the wall behind him, revealing an open space shrouded in darkness. 

The men cheered for MewMew as she fell to the ground limply, her head feeling like it was splitting. Her body reconnected at last and she must laid there on the ground. 

Her crew and Ralsei ran up to her. 

"That's our captain for ya!!" 

MewMew just raised her fist to the sky while taking asthmatic heavy breaths, she was overly exhausted and her body was sore and burnt out, she couldn't even move it. Her body had been through enough. 

"Men, I fucking love you guys...but get back on the ship, and set sail without me, I'll catch up..." 

Her men looked at each other confused, Ralsei knew which path she was taking and just folded her arms. 

"B-but Captain-! We can't leave you like this-" 

MewMew flicked her head at them. 

"I have a doctor here, I'll be fine, just get on the ship, we're leaving!" 

Her men still refused. 

Ralsei spoke for MewMew.

"That's a Captain' goddamn order, you listen to her or you were never her crew to begin with!" 

All the men looked at Ralsei is fear. After a few seconds of silence they nodded and said their regards as they ran up the steps. 

Another set of seconds went by full of silence. Ralsei looked down at MewMew. 

"You know, when I first saw your ship and read your stories on why you were a Warlord...I was scared, and honestly, I thought that you were a tyrant with a cold heart...But now, I'm proud of you, you're finally fit to be Captain...how does it feel?" 

MewMew laughed at Ralsei's words and coughed, she gave her a grand smile, showing her cat fangs. Her cat ears flickered and her tail wagged in a happy way. 

"Makes me feel like a million glamorous bucks, Shishishi~!" 

Both of them shared a laugh. 

"Hey uh...goat girl...can you continue my task for me...I can't move, and when I do...there's something I have to do in this room that I promised myself I'd do...it's important." 

Ralsei nodded and gave her a thumbs up. 

"Of course! That's what friends are for!" 

Ralsei ran off into the staircase leading downstairs. MewMew sighed. 

"You proud of me Frisk...can you feel my passion from wherever you are...?" 

MewMew looked into the room she found, and waited for when she could move again.   
.  
.  
.

"Spider Rocket!" 

Verde blocked her attack with his forearms, he counted with an uppercut that she backflipped from and prepare a swipe kick. 

"Spider Scythe!" 

Verde jumped over the kick, but noticed her six arms latched onto his shoulders. She gave him a quick smirk. 

"And-! Gum Gum Spider Missile" 

She launched herself at his head in mid air, Verde countered Muffet's headbutt with his own headbutt. 

The clash sent the two of them barreling away from each other in opposite directions. They both landed in a crater that was made upon their impact with the ground. 

They had been fighting for about twenty minutes now. And frankly, Muffet was holding her own, but still losing. He was still stronger and faster than her, despite herself being way more durable than before. 

Verde was a bit out of breath, but that was about it, while Muffet was a bit scuffed up. Bleeding from the mouth and a little bit from the head. She wasn't close to being knocked out or dead, but she was getting exhausted and almost drained all her stamina. She felt like all of her attacks did nothing against his thick, burly, Armament Haki infused body. 

She took deep and heavy breaths. 

"I give you this spider woman, you are a tough cookie, but nowhere near my level. Don't you get it?! In order to accomplish your dreams and even get into the Grand Line, you have to atleast be able to beat me! Even if you manage to escape me and sneak into the Grand Line, how can you protect your friends?" 

Verde was confident in his power and ability, being leagues above his associates, he had the right to. 

Muffet took a couple of heavy breaths. 

She smiled. 

"By the feel of things, all my friends have finished their battles...and won! Right now, our only opposition now is me and you Verde Armstrong!" 

Verde laughed at her moxie. 

"Gwahahag!! You really are going to try fighting me as you are now? Even if all your friends came here and attacked at the same time at their strongest, I'd still win!" 

All of MewMew's men ran up the steps until they saw Verde, the Golem Tyrant, turn to them with glowing green eyes. 

"Gwahahag!! You're not even strong enough to stop me from killing these roaches." 

Verde turned his back to her and started to walk towards the men, who were cowering in fear. 

"Actually, you can't stop me...I want to thank you, Verde Armstrong."

He turned around to her, she looked confident, proud, and she was in a crouched position. Her left set of arms were clamped onto her left theigh's muscles. Her right sent of arms were planted onto the ground, her right hands all balled in fist and connecting to the ground in a line. Her head was looking up at him, their height difference made it possible. 

"Hmm?"

Verde was curious as to where she was going with this. 

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to seek a further strength, our fight has only made me stronger...capable of protecting my crew! With this new power I sought out...I can protect them, and you won't be a threat anymore." 

Muffet gave him a demonic giggle. 

Verde actually felt a bit intimated.

"What is it? Did you learn Haki? If that's the case, then mine automatically surpasses yours. That ain't an upper hand." 

Muffet laughed harder, this made him shut up. 

"No...I purposely didn't learn any haki...I wanted to beat you without it, to show you that your strength is nothing compared to the fighter that I am! I'm here to make a statement about the difference about passions." 

Muffet looked down at the ground. 

************************************

"You pride yourself too much on your soul, and not enough with your own power!"

************************************

PUMP...PUMP...

Verde's eyes widened. 

************************************

"The man was able to increase his speed and reflexes by increasing his blood flow. However, his heart exploded shortly afterwards, the regular human body can't handle that extremity." 

Muffet thought to herself and spoke out loud. 

"My body is specifically built to handle that, my fruit ability wont allow me to explode because I'm rubber, and I can pump my blood using a surface, cause I'm rubber! I now know how to beat Verde!!

************************************

PUMP...PUMP...

Muffet's skin glew a brighter purple, as if something was burning underneath her. Her veins. 

Her arms that were placed on the ground was used to crunched her arm inside itself, to pump up and speed up the flow of blood in her body.

Out of her pores, oozed steam and smoke that was happening because of the burning sensation in her body. 

After a few more pumps, she stopped and stood up. Shimmering in a bright and lighter purple. Smoke consistently coming off her in radical bunches. 

Verde flinched as just her presence made the room feel heavier. 

"You fool! Just because your body can handle doing that, doesnt mean your safe! You're shortening your lifespan doing that." 

Muffet didn't listen to him at all. 

"Let's pump this battle into Second Gear!" 

She raised her left three hands and form a 'L' shape with all three hands, tilted the thumb to the side while keeping the other fingers straight and firm. 

She seemed to use that to aim her next attacks. 

MewMew's men were cheering for her and rooting her name. 

"Go spider lady! Save us!!" 

Verde was annoyed. 

"You pride yourself with your strength and speed...but with 'Second Gear'...I think I can close the gap!" 

Verde laughed. 

"You really think you're fast enough and strong enough now to touch and hurt me...well, let's see!" 

Verde used all his force to dash at her the fastest her could, cracking the sound barrier when he did. He became a barely visible green blur at that point. 

"MACH SPIDER BULLET!" 

Muffet used one hand to punch while using the hands she already had up to aim it. The punch was so quick and fast that it looked like the punch teleported to him. 

When she punch, her arm didn't even move, it just moved an inch and then a sonic boom appeared from around her wrist and her fist was instantaneously back from being stretch. 

That one punch connected on Verde's chest before he could get to her, which surprised him a great deal. She had really closed the gap in speed and even surpassed it. Not only that, but the punch sent him fly far and made him fall on his back and bounced off the floor. 

The men started to use that opportunity to run past him and run outside towards their ship. 

Verde's chest was slightly chipped and cracked. He looked at it puzzled. 

Without haki, she managed to damage my body, and caught up to my stats!!

In fear he looked up to where she was, but she wasn't there, just a ring of smoke. 

There was silence. 

"MACH SPIDER SHOTGUN" 

She seemingly teleported to his right and decked him with six slightly above mach speed punches. That had the force of her muscle and elasticity, combined with her speed that made for a devastating combo. However, Verde noticed something scary about this spider girl. 

He was sent flying against the emerald wall. 

"So, mach is only your base speed in that form...you use your Perseverance on your blood flow to make it faster as you fight with it on. Making you faster as a whole the longer you fight in gear second...clever girl." 

Muffet laughed a laugh of glee. 

"Huehuehue~ You figured it out! You think you can counter it?" 

Verde gave a laugh of glee too. He finally found a worthy opponent. 

"You sure I can! Sure me the strength of the future Pirate Queen!" 

He roared as he jumped off the wall he was on, coating himself with full Armament Haki. 

In a green and purple blur, they fought around the cave, going mach speed as their base. Each punch created shockwaves that alerted everyone on the island. 

MewMew's men, Undyne, Susie, Nidus, Fuhu, were all watching and hearing the fight go down. 

Muffet was going so fast that her movements sounded like she was slicing the air with her body. 

Undyne manhandled Nidus and Susie and brought them together so that she could heal them both with her Kindness. She was only able to heal them enough to stay conscious and walk. Fighting was to a minimum. 

They obeyed their captain and only watched. 

"Holy shit, is that really our same captain that was grovelling a few hours ago?" 

Susie gave the remark with open eyes, barely being able to keep up with the fight. Muffet was seemingly blitzing Verde, while Verde staying on the defensive. Their movements looked like a pinball game, as a green and purple blur clashed every half second in the cave. 

Undyne gave a wide grin. 

"Yep! That's our Captain...kick his ass 'M'!!" 

Nidus watched the fight too, barely being able to keep up. He said no words, but under the mask, he appreciated women a bit more than before because of their adventure. He laughed and cheered her on too. 

"MACH SPIDER SHOTGUN, MAGNUM, DRILL, AXE, SWEEP!" 

Muffet was dishing these attacks out one by one on a relentless onslaught, Verde could barely keep up, some attacks hit him, but he couldn't falter in his plan. Soon, in a few minutes...

Gaia would be born! 

He strikes back and gut shotted Muffet, cracking the sound barrier,. Muffet coughed up blood and spit. Second Gear was already taxing on her, she knew her body would be super sore and worn after she deactivated it. 

Verde took his triumphant blow to finally be able to breathe, he was exhausted. His reaction time wasnt as fast, nor was his relfexes, Muffet had worn him out completely during their high speed brawl. 

Muffet was worn and hurt too. Exhausted as well. Her body was already weakened before that full power blow and with the taxation on her body, she felt really tight. 

However, she stood her ground infront of him. Both of them too tired to move. 

"You spend your time up here, judging and killing those who aren't worthy of passing...BUT WHO MADE YOU WORTHY OF JUDGING TO BEGIN WITH!!" 

Muffet leaned back, cocking all six arms back. Verde didn't expect her to have enough energy to even launch an attack this soon. 

"IF YOU WON'T LET US THROUGH THE GRAND LINE, THEN ILL MAKE MY OWN ENTRANCE, BY REMOVING YOU ENTIRELY...GUM GUM!!" 

Verde tried to block in time, but he was too exhausted to move. Even if he could move, her attacks were faster than him by such a grand margain, she could hit him and he would have realized she did.

"MACH SPIDER RAILGUN...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Muffet used all six of her arms to send high speed punches many times mach towards Verde. She screamed to give herself the adrenaline to keep on going. Her Perserverence making each punch stronger than the last. 

The punches were seemingly teleporting to his body, then back to her arm, and then back to his body. Each of her punches creating vicious sonic booms, making ring clouds around where her punches start and end. 

Verde faded out as he was nailed by over a thousand punches, maybe even tens of thousand in only a minute of her attack. 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" 

"GO MUFFET!!" 

Her crewmates rooted for her. 

"GO SPIDER LADY!!" 

MewMew' subordinates, rooted for her too. 

"Graah!" 

Even Fuhu was watching from the ship and started barking happily. 

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AGH!" 

Muffet finished her Mach Spider Railgun attack, and the roof of the pyramid was blown off as a result. Many tons of compressed and thick emerald was shredded by her punches. 

Verde laid there, on his death bed, at the mercy of Muffet. His body on the verge of shattering. 

"Just...kill me...you earned it-" 

"NO! I PROMSIED TO HERA, TO MYSELF, AND TO MY CREW THAT ID END THIS ON MY TERMS!! UNDYNE, NOW!" 

Undyne was waiting for her cue, granted, back on the ship when Muffet proposed this combo attack, she wasn't sure it would work. 

But maybe with this "Second Gear", it was possible. 

She created a board of bidents and sent it to carry away Muffet. 

Before the bidents could get to her, Muffet latched onto the mountain behind the pyramid. She dug her fingers deep in there for better leverage. 

The board of bidents picked her up and flew her to the clouds, beyond the clouds, and over the Grand Line. Her arms were on the brink of snapping, but her indestructible arms made it possible to bear. 

Everyone was wondering what Muffet was doing. 

Undyne dematerialized the bidents, making Muffet plummet back to the mountains and the Grand Line's border blockading mountains. She spun her legs vertically as she came down, making her legs stretch out more the more she spun. 

Eventually spanning length of the lined up mountain ranges and even the mountains of the Grand Line walls. 

Everyone grew wide eyed, even Verde. He knew this girl was crazy, but she was truly insane. He was in the attacks flight path. 

************************************

"I swear to god! If I'll break his body with the Grand Line to prove him wrong!! I'll do it with my fucking legs out of spite to make sure he knows I don't need hands to beat him. I'll fucking break his body in half if I have too..."

************************************

"GUM GUM! SPIDER BUZZSAW!!" 

Her legs cleaved the Grand Line and the mountain ranges that led up to Verde's body with a ferocious axe kick that kept on spinning through the mountains, acting like a true buzzsaw. 

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!" 

Verde laughed right before her buzzsaw leg shattered his body into dust. However, she kept going, cleaving the mountains and the Grand Line East Blue wall making a opening for them to sail through. The mountain range was split in half because of this infamous buzz saw move. 

Susie raised her hand towards Muffet, stopping her from destroying the entire island. Susie's Gravity ability seemed to be quite useful. 

Muffet's transformation ran out of steam and she fell limp. She gave her crewmates a thumbs up. 

Everyone's mouths were gaped open. They witnessed their captain literally cut through tons and miles of emeralds and stone that reached the clouds...with rubber! 

Now, they just had to sail through the opening Muffet forcefully made in the Grand Line to enter it. 

Everyone was quite certain that no one has ever done this before in the history of pirates. 

Everyone rushed to Muffet. Undyne, Susie, and Nidus. 

When they got to her they tackled her with affection. 

"You were awesome!! We did it!" 

They started rolling around on each other, before they quickly stopped because they were all still really hurt. 

"Wait, where's MewMew and Ralsei? Were they able to deactivate Gaia and save Hera?" 

Undyne shrugged her shoulders. 

"Agh, I'm sure they're fine-!" 

A giant explosion was heard and everyone was immediately covered by a shadow. 

The Soul Parlour Crew looked up and saw a giant stone Golem Lady with a glowing mouth and eyes. It glowed green as of her insides was just green energy. Her hair was entirely made out of leaves and vines and she didn't look friendly. 

Susie was the first to speak. 

"What is that?! Did we miss one Golem?!" 

They saw Ralsei run to the group, holding Hera, unconscious in her arms. MewMew was nowhere to be found. 

The hole in the ground that the golem lady was in, seemed to be where the Catacombs was. 

Nidus gulped. 

"That's not just another golem...that's Gaia...!" 

Everyone's expression dropped. 

Ralsei got to the group with extreme stress and worry on her face. 

"Come on- we gotta go!" 

She spoke fast and panicky. 

Undyne shook her. 

"Ralsei! RALSEI! What the fuck happened down there?!" 

Ralsei looked around frantically. 

"I only had time to save one of them! I chose Hera thinking that we can handle Gaia and calm her down. But when I looked at the documents for her, she was made by, get this, god damn Vortanya in her image!!" 

This was news to everyone. Ralsei spoke absurdly fast but everyone understood what she said. 

"Guess what?! Forget Verde- Gaia was built not only to kill the Admirals, but she is around their strength as well. We don't stand a chance!" 

Everyone quickly got on their feet, even though their bodies ached, they could tank it if it meant escaping from Gaia.

Muffet crossed her arms. 

"Maybe, she's friendly!" 

Gaia shot a green laser beam the size of a train out of both her eyes at a island way over in the distance. The island exploded and disintegrated on the spot. It left a giant mushroom cloud where it stood. 

"Nevermind! Nevermind!" 

Every party involved ran to their ships as fast as they could. 

"Wait, what about my hat?! I have to go back!" 

Muffet turned around to see Gaia look down at the hole she was in. 

"Don't be stupid, we'll atleast wait till she leaves, we can't risk going back now!! We are all too weak from battle!" 

As soon as Susie finished that statement, Gaia charged up a blast at the whole. 

"...No..." 

Muffet's jaw dropped. Her hat was in there, she knew it was. 

Gaia shot a laser from her mouth and blew up half of the Peninsula, the side that had MewMew's ship had all the men on it. They were safe. Muffet's side was safe from the blast but...

Muffet fell to her knees...

"Frisk's hat....no..." 

Undyne picked up Muffet and hauled her over her shoulder. They couldn't afford to stick around and grovel. 

They watched, as they were running, Gaia's lower half was completely disintegrated. However, seeming like Gaia couldn't get anymore powerful, her legs regrew pretty quickly and stood up again, this time being able to move. Her head was touching the clouds, she was that tall.

Nidus remembered a key part. 

"Wait ma'am, where's mistress MewMew?!" 

Everyone looked at Ralsei when he asked that. 

Ralsei was already crying hard before he even asked that question. 

"S-she was down there, she said that she had to do something and get something...and Gaia blew that room to smithereens...!" 

Everyone's mood changed drastically, they looked back to where the catacombs location was, and saw it was completely annihilated. 

"Fuck!! She was a good...gaahh!" 

Susie and Undyne couldnt expressed their hate filled grief. 

Part of Muffet left her when she heard that...she had lost Frisk's hat and Frisk's bond sister. She hated herself from the bottom of her heart. 

As if it couldnt get any worse. Gaia noticed them and started to run after them. 

Everyone screamed in fright as they were almost to the ship, Gaia was gaining fairly quickly because of her height and strength. 

Gaia jumped up and was planning on stomping on the entire crew. Everyone didn't have the energy to repel or block the attack. They prayed that she would fall or something of the sort. 

Her feet were about to stomp on them, they wouldnt be able to make it to the ship in time. 

Everyone screamed for help...

But somebody came...

"You know, I'm glad I didn't use this earlier. Behold my ultimate move, Mad Mew Ball!" 

Just then, an explosion that, not only, knocked everyone all the way onto the ship happened, but the explosion was strong enough to push Gaia back and destroy a good portion of rock on her quads. 

Everyone rubbed their heads in pain, but were awoken by disbelief. They looked off the railing to see what the hell happened. 

They saw the pink cat girl descending from the sky in a proud stance. 

"MEWMEW?!?!"

Everyone happily cried in disbelief. 

"Thank god that room led to a secret exit out the East Side of the island." 

Hera was placed down on the grass of the Field of Hopes and Dreams. Everyone else was happy to know that MewMew miraculously made it out okay. 

MewMew's flight ran out and she landed on the ship. 

"I'm glad you're okay Mew girl!" 

Muffet hugged her, the weight on her back was lessened...but it still ached for the hat. 

MewMew wanted to correct her but she just let the moment sit in. 

"Same here, I'm glad everyone won their battle, even someone as glamorous as I did...but bad news, uh, I uh, don't have any more city busting bombs left...hehe?" 

Everyone nodded and glanced back at Gaia who was patiently tapping her finger on her crossed forearms and tapping her foot. 

"Heh! 'Least she has class." 

Susie funnily remarked. 

Gaia readied a laser beam from her mouth, but before she could shoot it, a red laser melted her head clean off. 

Everyone was confused before footsteps landed behind them. 

When they turned around, they saw a woman in glasses and a black cloak carrying Hera over her shoulders. 

"Thank you guys, I'll be taking this." 

Everyone tried to get into a stance to fight her, but they were too weak and quickly gave up. 

"Who are you?! Where are you taking her?" 

The woman in the cloak turned around to them in a tired manner. 

"I'm Mariposa Marigold, 3rd in command of the Revolutionary Army, in charge of the Ancient Weapon apprehension plan...I'm off my shift today." 

Everyone was in even more disbelief. Why was she here now?!

"I was searching for this little girl for almost a week, but then I saw that you guys were trying to harbor TWO of them. Granted, I was only ordered to capture just Hera." 

Gaia got back up and tried to destroy the ship. 

Marigold quickly casted a tractor beam on Gaia and pushed her away a good distance. Everyone was now scared of this lady. 

"Look dearie~ Hera is not as bad as you think. You don't know what she has been through." 

Muffet tried to talk Marigold out of her next action. 

Mariposa seemed pissed at that remark and took off her cloak, shown a "NO. 3.5" on her collarbone. 

"Oh trust me I do...but enlighten me, why should I let this dirty barnacle go? You have thirty seconds to convince me. In thirty seconds that's when Gaia gets back and I won't stop her." 

Everyone gulped. 

Nidus actually was the one to speak up. 

"You see m'lady, Hera is apparently a reformed Ancient Weapon, just like you. They probably sent you out here in danger of what she can do, but these ladies have apprehended and changed her to not want to cause havoc. If you want a dangerous Ancient Weapon to apprehend, then take Gaia, as you can see she is currently rampaging. And also, she is if a higher calibre than Hera, your boss would have praised our even given a promotion if you do get Gaia instead." 

Everyone looked at Nidus and gave hin mental props. Couldn't have said better in a time crunch than themselves. 

Gaia was close, Marigold did the same thing. 

"Aight, now you have 15 seconds to give me another reason, I'm leaning towards a maybe..." 

She spotted Muffet and squinted...she sighed and tossed Gaia further away. Even Gaia sounded annoyed at Marigold's Devil Fruit ability. 

"You're Sans' sister arent'cha? If I let you die I wouldnt hear the end of it...and this bird guy does make sense...look. I'm willing to cut a deal with you." 

Everyone humbly nodded. 

"I'll give you three months, if Hera causes something newsworthy and in a negative light, I'll come back and take her, and if anyone of you try to stop me, I'll kill you on the spot. However, in three months, if she is a saint and does nothing bad, I'll leave her alone forever. Deal?" 

Everyone nodded very fast as they feared Gaia might shoot another blast. They would do anything to not fight Gaia at all. 

Marigold slowly placed down Hera softly and looked at her. She then slowly walked to pick up her cloak and went towards the edge of the ship where Gaia was approaching. 

The sun was rising, the island started to submerge again, the force of the island sinking made a ripple in the ocean that pushed the ship along. 

Muffet went up to Marigold before she could leave and place a hand on her shoulder. 

"You're a nice woman, make it out of this alive please, I want to fight you one day, you seem really strong!" 

Marigold looked down at her. 

"You're so much different from your brother...hehehe, sure kiddo. Maybe you'll see me at The Archipelgo down the road." 

Marigold smiled at her and flew off to fight Gaia, as the island submerged, the sun kept on rising. Everyone on the ship went to their positions and help the ship flow on the correct path to the opening in the Grand Line that Muffet made. 

MewMew looked at all the mayhem that was created and tried to think about everything that had just transpired within the past day. She smiled to herself and looked at Nidus. 

"Hey, you really not only saved me, but these people as well. You're not so bad yourself." 

Nidus looked at MewMew and kneeled. 

"Please mistress, I don't deserve praise from you. I was just merely doing my part of my promise I made to the love of my life..." 

MewMew was curious. 

"What would that be?" 

Nidus got up and stared at the sun rising. 

"Show chivalry and courtesy to every woman I meet..." 

The crew, as they were managing the sails and rudder, watched as Marigold was holding her own against Gaia, but Gaia was holding her own too. They didn't exactly know who would win. 

They got to the opening Muffet made and was completely blinded to the fight. 

They were safe now...finally. They kept sailing towards the Grand Line, MewMew's crew following behind their ship as they sailed. 

They decided to let the ship flow for the rest of the voyage through the opening in the Grand Line. 

This was a milestone for everyone on that ship. They started from nothing, and now there they were, about to become official big time pirates. Because of Muffet, all that was possible. 

They stood side by side, watching as the sun peaked over the mountains of the Grand Line and onto the Field of Hopes a Dreams. 

MewMew, Nidus, Ralsei, Undyne, Susie, Fuhu, and Hera who was still unconscious. 

At the front of the ship was Muffet, on the figurehead of the ship raising her arms to the sky. 

************************************

"HELLO DEARIES~ I AM HERE!!!!" 

Muffet exploded from the barrel, meeting Undyne for the first time.   
.  
.  
.

"Will you join my crew Undyne?" 

"Pssh, sure dork!"

************************************

"TO BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!!" 

Everyone felt inspired, they were about to enter these seas for a reason, they were proud to announce them. 

MewMew held up her arms. 

"To become a mighty Emporer!" 

MewMew had flash backs to the times her and Frisk had, and the note he left, and her breakthrough in the catacombs. 

Nidus held up his hands.

"To see my love Lillian again!" 

Ralsei raised her fist. 

"To be the number one doctor is Soul Energy!!" 

Ralsei had flashbacks to meeting Muffet and Undyne for the first time, and her breakthrough and fight against Marshall Bronzio. 

Undyne raised her fist. 

"To beat all the Admirals and reach a strength higher than my mom!" 

Undyne had flashbacks to Muffet recruiting her and every major fight she has been in this far. And eventually, her mom and how she is always with her in her struggles. 

Susie raised her fist. 

"To read all the Rio Poneglyphs and free my best friend Kris!" 

Susie had flashbacks to every Kris and her been through and her fights with her crew this far. 

Fuhu just happily danced on the grass. 

Then after their proud chant, they successfully made it to the Grand Line. 

"WE DID IT!!" 

Everyone from both ships went ballistic, cheering and raving in a frenzy. 

This started a new chapter of their lives.   
.  
.  
.

Both ships were docked next to each other in the middle of the Grand Line's ocean. 

"I guess this is goodbye...it was, decent, knowing y'all...I guess." 

MewMew turned away from them as to not give away that she would miss them a lot. 

Everyone gave her a well deserved hug of appreciation. 

"Thank you so much MewMew, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to do all that we did." 

Ralsei reiterated. 

Everyone nodded and agreed with her. 

"Of course, someone as glamourous as myself would do nothing less! Shishishi~" 

Muffet laughed with her. 

"Huehuehue~"

"Shishishi~!" 

Everyone shook their heads at those two. 

Nidus kneeled infront of MewMew again. 

"Would someone as glamorous as yourself want someone like me on board your ship?" 

MewMew was surprised at his request...he was strong, stronger than her.

"Hmph, you were useful back there...can I start you off at First Commander?" 

Nidus' eyes lit up in excitement. 

Nidus nodded. 

"I'm also an excellent chef! I'll cook you marvelous pleasantries madam." 

Everyone laughed at how noble Nidus was. 

Undyne nudged Muffet shoulder. 

"You know, we need a chef too, we should get one next." 

Muffet immediately agreed. 

Susie was catering to the weakened Hera. 

"Let's be off then..." 

MewMew detached her feet and gave it to Nidus. She grabbed Nidus by the waist so that she could fly him to her ship. But before she did, she turned her back to Muffet. 

"Hey...what will you tell Frisk when he asks for the hat?" 

Muffet looked down in shame. 

"I'll... tell him that it was completely my fault...that I wasn't strong enough to keep it throughout my journey...I still feel like garbage about it. I promsied him I'd give it back..." 

MewMew still was unwavering, not looking at Muffet. 

"If you had the hat now...will you take better care of it, and protect it with your life?" 

Muffet clenched her fist and got even more angry with herself. 

"Even more than my life, my soul and spirit too!" 

MewMew turned around to her and smiled. 

Just then, Muffet felt something cover her head. She looked up, and saw spider leg tassels...It was her hat! 

"So now promise both Frisk and Me and that you'll take better care of it. Take care of it glamorously! Shishishi~" 

Everyone was shocked that she managed to get the hat somehow. 

Muffet jumped and hugged MewMew with not only her six arms but her legs. 

"Thank you so much dearie~! How did you get it?!" 

MewMew shrugged. Then she looked at Ralsei with a smirk. 

Ralsei knew what that look meant. 

************************************

"There's something I have to do in this room...I promised myself I'd do it..."

************************************

MewMew knew that's where the hat was stored, she saw it get tossed in there when she left the catacombs for the first time. 

MewMew waved one final goodbye. 

"May we see each other again Captain Muffet, I'll be stronger next time around! Though we may be far, the alliance still holds strong, no matter the distance!" 

MewMew's ship cheered for her. Her and Nidus flew to her ship and they sailed off in the opposite direction from Muffet's crew. 

Muffet jumped and landed back on the figurehead. 

"Alright crew! This is the Grand Line, nothing but stronger monsters and countries are up ahead, but I know we can overcome anything that comes our way...Ever since today, we've pushed back our limits and have gotten a stronger as a whole. Those no chickening out now!" 

Undyne, Ralsei, Susie, and Hera stood proud. They had officially gotten Hera to join the crew, she agreed to it since Gaia was free and that Marigold would only capture the Ancient Weapons, so she was fine with that outcome. 

Hera joined the crew as their Musician and Navigator. 

Muffet was excited to finally be on the Grand Line, their next set of wacky adventures starts now. 

"IM MUFFET D. BAKER...AND I'LL BECOME QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!!" 

THE End  
.  
.  
.  
Of the first season! Second Season Will Comeback Soon!


	34. Hera The Undying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Emerald Peninsula.

It had been several weeks since the goodbye to MewMew and the whole Emerald Peninsula as a whole. It had officially hit winter, it was currently snowing on the Grand Line, however, Hera had warned them hours before. 

With her super sensitive skin, they didn't have to worry about the harshness of the Grand Line's anomalous and unpredictable sea. 

The events of what happened on that island had changed them entirely, they were way stronger than before, but, seeing the dark truth of what lies ahead for them, made them a bit anxious. 

All of the future threats seemed to be so far ahead in power that it seemed unreachable. Muffet knew that too. 

It was 3:00 in the afternoon, Susie was taking a nap on the deck, her back leant against the railing. She had a wooly purple and pink coat and yellow mittens. 

Undyne was having a snowball fight with Hera. She wanted to show more of her mother side, she had been mainly fostering it to Ralsei, although Ralsei didn't mind it. 

Undyne had a red beanie and a dark blue wooly jacket. 

Hera had a light blue one. 

Ralsei wore her regular dark green hat and cloak, her thick set of black fur made to for the temperature. To her, it was always warm. 

Muffet wore a purple and black wooly jacket with dark purple mittens. She was just sitting on the figurehead like always, looking forward to the new lands and islands they were set out to discover. 

The spider girl couldn't help but think about Marigold, she pet Fuhu who was nuzzling in her lap. 

I hope you're alright, that Gaia lady was extremely tough...

She shook her head at that thought and head towards the mast from the port. Fuhu followed her along the way. 

Everyone noticed her. 

"Hey Muffet! Show us again! Please!" 

Susie even batted an eye at her captain. They loved seeing her captain do her new little transformation. They had been pestering her about it. Even engaging spars with it on. 

Muffet sighed. 

"Guys I appreciate your concern, but I've shown you it countless times already." 

Hera came up to her and tugged at the bottom of her coat. 

"Ms. Muffet...I wanna see it please..."

Hera said in a slow and adorable voice. 

How can she say no to that?

Muffet got down in a crouched position with her knees bent outwards. Placing her left set of hands on her left quad, while placing all of her right set of hands onto the teal and orange grass. She balled her right set into a fist against the ground and pushed onto it. 

This made her entire arm pump blood into herself, making her blood circulation faster. Her skin started to glow a bright purple, steam emitting off her body, melting the nearby snow. Her eyes gleamed purple too. 

Everyone watched in awe again, as their captain's transformation still looked mildly cool to them. Muffet immediately turned it off. 

Undyne chortled.

"We need a power like that if we are going to last in the Grand Line!"

She gave her captain a hearty slap on the back. Muffet looked at Undyne with confused eyes. 

In reality, with her unlocking Armament Haki, she was able to extremely harm Muffet. That Haki completely ignored her Devil Fruit affect, on top of that, once she truly learned how to sustain her Determination and found a better use for her Kindness, she would definitely be stronger than her captain, even against her new form. 

Muffet secretly knew that, and although she was all for the increasing strength in her crew, she didn't like to be weaker than someone on her team. She would somehow want to be continously stronger than her crew, she had to pump up her game. 

She would have to find a different way to exploit her Devil Fruit. 

Susie was even catching up to them, on top of her having almost complete mastery of her Justice, she now possessed an incredibly strong Devil Fruit, and even Observation Haki. 

They had also learned that Hera was a power house of her own. Her strength was above human, but nothing near the strength of Susie, Undyne, and Muffet. However, she was without a doubt, the fastest one on the crew. Able to move, when actually trying, faster than the eye could blink. 

Her superpower was also tricky to handle, whenever they would hit her with a weapon, she would essentially become a humanoid version of the weapon, even capable of mimicking its properties. 

Ralsei had also been practicing her Yo-yo techniques and trying to maintain her Armament Haki. Her Yo-yo strikes felt like a whole pile of anvils were being dropped on you after terminal velocity. 

The crew stopped being the crew that was barely able to get by on islands. Muffet had found a whole new confidence in her team of five. 

Everyone was just conversing about the moments on The Emerald Peninsula, just from their perspectives. The more they revealed about their perspective, the more they gave MewMew props for everything she did. They all hoped her travels was safe. 

While they were talking about Nidus was talking and preaching about this woman named Lillian, Susie began to brainstorm. Her being the archeologist meant that she had to keep note and memory on everything she read, and she would have to read immensely and passionately. 

"I think I've heard of this Lillian chick before...I believe she is a woman on Vortanya's crew." 

Everyone groaned. 

"Wait, you all had experiences with Vortanya?!" 

Susie sounded a bit more excited than she shoulder.

Ralsei spoke for the other three. 

"We nearly had a heart attack, but surprisingly she knew Muffet and Undyne because of their lineage." 

Muffet and Undyne gave a proud nod. 

Hera spoke up. 

"She was the woman that helped design my ancient partner Gaia."

Everyone took note of that too. There was something sinister and secret about Vortanya that they weren't seeing. Or atleast, had no evidence of.

They all heard the cawing of a bird over their heads, they looked up in the misty afternoon sky and saw a newspaper descend onto them. 

This time, Undyne caught it. 

"Let's see-!" 

Undyne opened the newspaper and eight wanted posters came out. Undyne quickly picked those back up and began to read them off. They were hoping their bounties were raised. 

They all didn't care about how much attention from bounty hunters or marines that they'd attract. 

There sorta was a bragging rights game in the ship, Muffet was winning with Hera as a close second.

"Ancient weapon, Gaia, awakened with the ties tracing back to the Soul Parlour Pirates! Fighting the beast was the third in command of the Revolutionary Army, Mariposa Marigold! The fight ended in a...draw?!" 

Everyone was shook by that news, what did that mean for them? 

Was Gaia still in the East Blue or did she somehow snake her way into the Grand Line? Was she after them?

These were things they chose to ignore and let Undyne finish. 

"A giant man-made passage was made through the Grand Line along the East Blue, a never before done feat in the history of the world! Done by Muffet D. Baker, Captain of the Soul Parlour Pirates!" 

Muffet smugly rubbed her knuckles against her chest, everyone still remembered that part of that day, she had buzz sawed herself through the Grand Line vertically just for a petty finisher move. 

"Admiral...Red Von Suitel? Has ushered a more thorough hunt for the Soul Parlour Crew!" 

Muffet choked on her spit when she said that name. 

Red?! Red from the tavern?! Was she really an Admiral before her maternity leave?!

Muffet kept that inner turmoil to herself.

Ralsei and Undyne felt Muffet tense up, that was a talk for the dinner table. 

"The Emerald Peninsula, a once rare phenomenon in the world, now reduced to complete rubble and anarchy...On other news-! Frisk D. Reemurr and GoldenBeard, have clashed and met along the West Blue's Red Line, locals say the battle made the sky split!!" 

Everyone was at peak curoiusty for that bit of information. What exactly did they need to speak about. 

"Dark Queen Susie...retires as a pirate along the Archipelago, however, still retains her active bounty of 8, 767, 000, 000 dollars!" 

Everyone got utterly shocked at that bounty price, and also the name of the person. Seemed Susie was an important name.

"Jesus! What did she do?!"

Undyne just shrugged. 

"She was the first mate and right hand person to W. D. Gaster." 

Everyone sorta accepted the reason why, but still wanted to know what got her that high of a bounty.

"The Jester Devil now resides on the Island of Giants, the World Government does not know whether to make heads of tails of the situation. Fleet Admiral Grillby claims he wants to initiate a Buster Call of the Jester Devil!" 

Everyone grew wide eyed at the bits of saucier news that was being revealed. 

The Jester Demon from the Legend of Deltarune was still running amok, causing chaos wherever he went. Muffet seemed all too infatuated with this being. According to Ralsei, the Jester Devil could beat Gaia and Marigold simultaneously with only slight difficulty. 

This made her even more excited to see the guy. 

Undyne cleared her throat. 

"Now this is the fun part! The Bounties!" 

As she brought the newspaper higher, two more bounties fell out of place. She gathered those too. 

She shuffled the bounties in her hand and read the first one, everyone gathered, including Fuhu, waiting to see who has the highest bounty now out of the remaining five of them.

"For the association of the Soul Parlour and Mad Mew alliance, wreckage upon the Emerald Peninsula and help the defeat of Marshall Bronzio, pending Warlord, Witch Doctor - Ralsei Lightner, Wanted Dead or Alive, for 130, 000, 000!" 

Everyone clapped for Ralsei, this was a huge leap. 

Ralsei actually blushed in disbelief. She didn't believe she could make an over 100,000,000 dollar jump of importance. 

"Known reader of Poneglyphs, great demolisher of The Emerald Peninsula, Second commander of The Soul Parlour Pirates. Brutal Queen - Susie D. Macklemore, Wanted Dead or Alive, for- 480 Million?!" 

Everyone looked at Susie in surprise, not for the massive starting bounty, but because she had 'D' as her middle name. They needed to have a talk with her about that. 

"'Jevil The Chaos Clown, Wanted Dead, for-" 

Undyne choked on her spit. 

"4, 850, 000, 000!!" 

Everyone's mouths gaped open, this Deltarune Demon was indeed a force not to be reckon with. 

Muffet snatched the wanted posted and eyed the man in the middle of the page...she tucked the poster into her jacket. 

Everyone eyed her strangely...

Undyne gulped.

"Uh, Oh-! Mad. D. MewMew, for-?! ABANDONED POSITION OF WARLORD?!!" 

"WHAT?!!" 

Everyone was shocked at that news, why would she do that?! 

"Her new active bounty is...850, 000, 000!" 

Everyone was still flabbergasted by the amount of money she was worth and why she abandoned her title. 

"Nidus Domes...250,000,000..." 

Everyone just nodded. 

"Oh! The Newly awakened Weapons, Hera and Gaia now have bounties...They go for 750,000,000 each!" 

Hera proudly nodded, so far, hers was the highest bounty in the crew. 

"And now, Mariposa Marigold...1,000,000,000!" 

Everyone clapped for her, they owed her atleast that. 

"For the betrayal of the World Government, the destruction of a few Navy Warships and a Marine Captain, for the great assist on the defeat of Marshall Bronzio, pending Warlord, destroyed the Emerald Peninsula, First commander of the Soul Parlour Pirates, and daughter of Morial the Immortal... Punisher - Undyne Marie Undying...Wanted Dead or Alive...650,000,000 dollars!" 

Everyone cheered for Undyne, that was a major leap in bounty.

"Finally...Our Captain...whose achievements shall go, unspeakable~" 

Everyone was buttering Muffet up. 

"Our Captain's new bounty is..." 

Undyne kept staring at the page, as if there was a typo. 

"Uh Muff...your bounty went down." 

Muffet immediately grasped the bounty paper, everyone was curious too. 

.  
.  
.

"Um Muffet, why does your bounty only say 300,000,000?" 

Muffet cringed onto the wanted poster, why would her bounty go down? It should be going up if anything, way up!

Undyne read the newspaper again, and her eyes bubbled. She seemed...happy?

"G-guys?! Gwehehe! Look!!" 

Undyne turned around the newspaper, everyone couldn't read the small text so they looked back at her for confirmation. 

"Pfft-! Muffet's Bounty got froze!" 

Everyone gasped, Muffet looked the most flabbergasted. 

"Why would they freeze her bounty Mama?" 

Undyne still shook the paper happily. 

"Spit it out Undyne, why is her bounty frozen, don't make me bop ya!" 

Susie exclaimed.

Undyne slowly showed Ralsei the paper and pointed her finger at the part she wanted to read. 

Ralsei adjusted her glasses. 

"Because of the needing to fill the slot of Warlord...Mad D. MewMew ushered a 'confirmed' recommendation and validation of-" 

Ralsei jumped to her feet in an excited fright. 

"MUFFET D. BAKER FILLING THE SLOT OF THE SEVENTH WARLORD?!" 

"WHAAAAAAAAATT!!!" 

Everyone backed away from Muffet as if she had explosives strapped to her chest. Though they didn't do it because they were afraid, it was because they were so filled with sudden shock they had to express it through movement. 

Muffet kept reading the newspaper. 

"Muffet D. Baker! The Seventh Warlord!"

She could get used to that title. Although, she knew that she wasn't strong enough to become a Warlord...was she?

"'M'! This is huge!!" 

Undyne caught her in a headlock and noogied her. Muffet laughed cheerfully, still wondering...what does she do from this point? 

"We have immunity from the World Government!" 

Susie, Ralsei, and Hera, who didn't know fully what that meant, held hands and danced in a circle. 

Fuhu jumped on top of Undyne's unruly luscious and fluffy set of crimson hair. She had gotten used to that. 

She was the only one who didn't celebrate that much. 

Muffet was still cramming the newspaper. 

Undyne sat next to her. 

"So...kinda bites for my uh, goal...what do you think of this change?" 

Muffet had thought about that. She would be removed from being a Warlord if Undyne went around attacking the marines at any opportunity she had. Her ambition was to defeat all the Admirals. 

"I...don't know dearie~...I feel like something is off. I'm not entirely on the boat about being a Warlord, frankly I prefer I don't...but I don't think they'll take no for an answer."

Undyne nodded. 

They sat there in more silence. 

"You know the purpose that Warlords serve, right?" 

Muffet gave a weak nod, which Undyne knew meant that she didn't entirely know. 

Some part of Undyne was glad she was a Navy Captain for as long as she did, she had all this knowledge that really seemed to finally be useful to her.

"Well, Warlord's main duty, above all else, is to essentially stop other pirates at certain checkpoints...you think you can handle that?" 

Muffet shook her head, her first mate gave her a raised brow. 

"I'm conflicted right now dearie~...I also have to lookout for Hera. If we have Marines after us, she'll eventually be forced to fight, and if we do, Mariposa will come and take her away....On the other hand, if I decide to stay as Warlord, that'll hinder our progress as a crew. Either way, we lose...I'm asking for advice." 

Undyne stood up with Muffet. Susie seemed to noticed and wanted to join their conversation, but Undyne gave her a quick eye. Susie knew what that eye meant, so she went back to Ralsei, giving the fish lady a nod of agreement. 

They walked up to the Parlour at the port of the ship and perched themselves at the railing behind it. They looked off into the ever spanning blue ocean. 

"By 'hinder our progress as a crew', you mean it'll stop my dreams...don't you?" 

Muffet gave a heavy sigh that meant that Undyne was right. 

She looked at her first commander. 

"I just...you mean a lot to me Undyne. Our first encounter, our first fight, you were my first true friend on these seas, my first mate. As a Captain, your position speaks volumes to me. I trust you the most out of everyone, we grown to be best friends over the course of months. We've been through quite a lot together...The last thing I want to do it prevent you from living your dreams...as a Captain, on a ship named 'The Field of Hopes and Dreams...I wouldn't live with myself if I did..." 

Muffet hung her head in shame. 

Undyne had to soak all those words in, it's rare that her captain was open like this. This was the most she revealed too. 

She wasn't aware that Muffet actually thought about their bond that much. 

"Listen 'M', I knew what I signed up for when I accepted your offer to join your crew...I'm a idiot, but not a fool. I'd stick by any decision you make...Honestly, I rather we all be together and struggle together, than stand the thought of losing someone." 

Undyne patted her back, looking back to Hera. She seemed to happy and delighted being apart of their ship.

Muffet took another deep sigh. 

"You're right dearie~...Hopefully, I won't be in the position of Warlord for too long. I still prefer I shouldn't, but I'll bare with the title."

Undyne nodded and began to walk away, she was stopped by a stretched hand to the shoulder. 

"Hey Undyne dearie~...You're a great mother...runs in the family I presume, huehuehue~" 

Undyne's heart got warmer after hearing that. She looked back a Hera, who was just playing with Ralsei's thick fur. 

Hera The Undying...like the ring to it!


	35. Asgore vs Frisk

Frisk D. Remurr, one of the Five Emporers of the Sea, a man of very few spoken words, one arm, a claw scar along his left eye, and his infamous neutral face of displeasement. 

His long brown hair flopped and flailed in the harsh winds of the Grand Line. He was on his ship, Mt. Ebott. He was sailing with his crew, hundreds of men who wanted to fight for his cause, hundreds who were just friends with him. 

However, his three commanders were nothing to scoff at, they had accompanied him since the beginning. 

They all stood on their figurehead, they were getting ready to confront another Emporer of the Sea...GoldenBeard.

The three commanders stood in a line behind Frisk. 

A woman, in a grey cloak that covered her body from head to toe, stepped up. 

"Tra la la! Are you sure you won't need us for this?" 

The woman said in a soft and tender voice. There was concern behind it, but also assurance. 

A man that seemed to be a dog man, stepped up too. 

"I'm blind...but even I can see that this won't end as peacefully as you'd want captain!"

The dog man wore a black bandana, a pink tank top and baize cargo pants and army boots. He always was smoking a dog treat and held two daggers. 

The more menacing person out of the three, a little girl with light green eyes and a Etch-A-Sketch. 

"Whatever, let's make this quick!" 

Frisk turned around and looked at her with a disapproving shake of his head. 

"Hey, you talk as if you're captain...don't worry, it'll be solved in a pacifistic way." 

He flailed his hand to his crew, to which they all cheered. Except for the little girl. She scoffed. 

"Whatever, I will be a bigshot one day! You best believe I will. And you'll fear me!" 

Frisk laughed and patted her head. 

"One day, maybe. But as of now. Unlikely." 

Out of the fog, a giant silhouette of a pirate ship was broadcasted to everyone on his crew. 

Frisk chuckled. 

"As a matter of fact, I'll board by myself. You three stay here. Doggo, Riverwoman, you're incharge." 

Frisk didn't even spare them a second ti rebuttal, he immediately took a hefty jump through the thin but musky fog that surrounded the ship and boarded it by the port. 

The Riverwoman gave a giggle. 

"Tra la la! I have a name you know...but I don't know it either-" 

Doggo karate chopped her head. 

"Then don't complain stupid-!" 

The little green girl shrugged. 

"I'll be in charge some day! Just you see!" 

The Riverwoman laughed. In reality, the little girl was a recent addition to the crew. They had picked her up on an island that was completely abandoned except for her. 

She still won't tell them the story. More like, she refuses greatly to tell the story of what happened prior to their arrival. 

Her strength feats were remarkable, earning her second commander position immediately. She replaced Doggo and bumped him down to Third Commander. Which honestly, he didn't mind. Meant less work for him. 

However, the little girl and The Riverwoman could never get along. Well, more like, the little girl couldn't get along with The Riverwoman. 

The Riverwoman filled the spot of archeologist and the ship's dedicated mom. She mothered and smothered everyone on the ship. A delight to have around. 

Although, no one knows her name, or age, or appearance, or when she sleeps. 

All they know, is that she was given the name "The Riverwoman", she's nice and is a female. Besides that, speculation is fair game. 

"Tra la la! Come on Vermuda, don't be such a grump!" 

Vermuda kept playing on her Etch-A-Sketch, purposely ignoring her. 

That was also another major question. The "Etch-A-Sketch" was a toy way ahead of their time. But how did she get it? 

Most speculate that Dr. Alphys, the scientist who is 500 years ahead of the human mind, made it for her. Which then leaves the question...why? 

In terms of strength, everyone feared The Riverwoman and Vermuda. Especially Vermuda, because atleast The Riverwoman showed mercy. 

All they really knew about Vermuda's power, was that she had no great physical strengths. Her wits were ahead of most, her speed was negligible. However, she only specialized in Bound Haki, and mixed with her Etch-A-Sketch toy, she was a monster to fight. 

Those who have fought her, went insane before she delivered the final blow. Most can assume that whatever she sketches on the Etch-a-sketch, she uses her Mastered Bound Haki to manipulate the reality around her. 

This girl is only 12. 

Doggo karate chopped both of them on the head.

"Stop bickering you two, what if Frisk needs our help?" 

The Riverwoman shook her head. 

"He'll be fine, Tra la la!" 

He shook his head. 

Vermuda looked up at the ship, then started to fidget with her toy. She wanted to test something...  
.  
.  
.

Goldenbeard...A.K.A Asgore Dreemurr, was perched on his own personal seat on the middle of his deck. 

It resembled a giant throne of golden and encrusted jewels. The seat patting was a amethyst purple cushion. 

Goldenbeard was a goat person, with abnormal height too. Growing to be 10 feet at an old age of 108. He had, as expected, a Goldenbeard that connected with his mustache and balding hair. 

His build was healthily husky, being about two meters in width. He had an IV bag attached to his arm at all times with breathing tubes lodged in his nose. 

By his side, he proudly held his crimson trident. He dawned his rightfully owned golden armor and purple cape. 

"Hey Pops, a ship just lowered anchor in front of us!" 

One of the cabin boys rushed to his captain. Asgore just looked down at the boy slowly and proceeded to give him a weak stare. 

"That must be Frisk...darn brat probably wants to order me around...Welp, get ready men, that man is a walking hazard." 

Asgore used his free arm to lift up his cup of Golden Flower tea. His favorite. 

Most people on his crew didn't fully recognize what he meant. Only his top Commanders did. There were only twelve, they commanded about a hundred men each. 

However, one of them had to adopt another 100 to make up for Papyrus' absence. 

Only the commanders knew to brace themselves. His more recognizable Commanders were his top four. They were feared throughout the seas. Any commander of an Emporer were monstrously strong, so much so, that anyone seeing them in action would discourage their will to keep pushing through the Grand Line. 

There they stood, the four standing in front of Goldenbeard's throne. In the middle of the deck. On the Barrier, the ship name for the Underground Pirates.

Usually Papyrus would take the spot of the second man in the front of the throne. But because of his absence, the third commander took his place in defense. 

The First Commander stood proudly. 

"Come on darling~ We ain't waiting all day~" 

Said the seductively reverbed voice of the metal man. 

Just then, random fodder men on the ship started to pass out in masses. Flopping to the floor one by one in succession. 

Goldenbeard and the Commanders didn't, nor were they shock at the occurence. They stood their ground. 

Frisk appeared on the figurehead of their ship, the very opposite end of the throne. The ship around hin started to chip and deteriorate. 

They still chose not to start a fight. 

Frisk slowly walked down the way. Within a few seconds, knocking out 1200 pirates around him with just his presence. His will was too strong for anyone not as strong as him to comprehend. 

Goldenbeard laughed when Frisk made it to them. Frisk just sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. One by one, the commanders parted from the talk between Emporer Captains. Except one in particular. That person stood by Asgore, he allowed. 

"I hope you don't mind if Mettaton listens in as well...My time is almost up and I wish Mettaton bare the responsiblity of being an Emperor through experience." 

He gestured his hand to his First Commander, Mettaton. 

It was a man of slender build, however, he was entirely mechanical. Have a hot pink metallic and broad chest with buttons and knobs on it. A white tubey-looking waist, arms, and neck. A head that was also pale white but had intense mechanical makeup on that made the face look almost entirely freakish. His hair was black and dropped down in spikey clumps. He wore pink gloves and had long, strangely developed mechanical black legs that ended in heels. 

It seems this guy made his body using several different types of people. Each part of him resembled a different gender and build. 

However, if he is the First Commander, and the Musician of the crew. He must be absurdly strong. 

Frisk nodded. 

Asgore laughed. 

"Then stop using your Conquerors Haki in here, it's messing up my men and ship. We get it that you're the top three best Haki Users on the planet, but anymore and I'll have to put an end to it myself." 

Mettaton gave a slightly reverb giggle.

"Huehuehue! Come on man, you know I can't help it..."

Frisk opened his eyes, everyone one the ship took on step back. Asgore widened his, and like a clash of will, there was an invisible energy clashing at each other. 

A battle of wills. 

Asgore's Orange Will was clashing with Frisk's Crimson Will. Both seemingly having almost equal power and ferocity to them. All the commanders, except for Mettaton almost completely collapsed by the pressure and overwhelmingness of their willpower. Some of the Barrier was deteriorating as a result. 

Mettaton could see what was going on, he crossed his arms in amazement as he saw two colorful and powerful domes of power clashing against each other like two plasma balls. 

After a few more long seconds, both of them stopped. The other commanders got a chance to catch their breaths. 

Asgore looked at his other Commanders. 

"Come on now, even Papyrus would've been able to handle that amount of pressure." 

Frisk stood up and kept his eyes open, this was new to everyone. Frisk was never known for having his eyes open at all, now he was talking with them open. 

"Actually-! That's what I wanted to talk to you about, it's about Papyrus-" 

Asgore raised a hand to his face. He shook his head. 

"It's about his hunt for that Jevil guy, isn't it?" 

Frisk spared no time with this conversation. He still spoke with his eyes open. 

"Please, I know the power both parties represent...and Papyrus will get slaughtered!" 

"Blasphemy-!"

"It's not blasphemy Asgore! Not even you at this age would be able to stand against that freak if he stood on this ship once more-!" 

Mettaton slowly approached Frisk, intrigued. 

Asgore stood up with a proud heft in his chest. 

"It's pirate code Frisk, that man killed a member of his commander fleet, it's his job to repay the favor by taking his head." 

Frisk looked frustrated and proceeded to contest against Asgore, trying to tell him to make Papyrus cancel his search. 

After a while, Asgore began to eye more into Frisk, noticing slight details and remembering old truths. 

"Wait, what happened to your arm? And what about that hat you so prideful flaunted?" 

Frisk silenced and began to look at his arm, and cracked open a small smile. 

"My protege was being a bit troublesome and got me in a bind, but I dawned the hat to her, she is going to start up a new era. The Golden Era of Pirates." 

Everyone on the ship gave Frisk eyes as if he was a mad man. Asgore only scoffed. 

"You mean that Spider Girl that just became a Warlord? I heard she has been blasting her way to fame and skipped the rite of passage from any blue to the Grand Line...You raised those three kids for failure you know that right?" 

Frisk almost choked on his spit. 

Muffet?! A Warlord?! Holy damn!!

The second part of Asgore's words finally caught to him. 

"Oi! I raised them the best I could! If they get hurt on their travels because of their own mistakes, then they will learn and get stronger." 

Asgore turned away from him. 

"Then why is Papyrus any different?!" 

This made Frisk shut up for a good while. 

"You can't keep spoiling these kids, you can only do so much before they realize what the real world is. I thought someone like you would know that already! If Papyrus dies, then he dies! That doesn't mean I want him to die, I'll kill for that smile of his, but this is his battle. The most I can do for my 'son' is not interfere...!" 

Frisk continued to be silent. 

"If you have no other words, then please leave my ship. The officials of the World Government won't be pleased about our meeting." 

Asgore walked with his IV bag back to his throne. Frisk solmnely stood up, deep down, Asgore was right. 

He just...couldn't let his kids get hurt in things that were avoidable. If he were to attack Goldenbeard right here, he would start a war that would span the entire Grand Line. Either way, he had to listen to Asgore. 

Mettaton tapped him on the shoulders. He turned around. 

"Listen darling~ Pick up a book once in awhile~" 

Mettaton placed a wad of newspapers at his chest and proceeded to walk away from him. 

Frisk was boondoggled, but just chose to walk off the ship. Activating his Conquerors Haki out of anger, this time, all of it. All the Commanders except for Mettaton was completely knocked out by his willpower mixed with bloodlust. 

Asgore didn't choose to contest it or fight back. 

He knows what it's like loosing his kids too...

Frisk jumped off the Barrier and landed lightly back on his ship. 

Vermuda stopped playing with her Etch-a-sketch and gave her captain his attention. 

"How'd it go?" Said The Riverwoman. 

Frisk shook his head. 

"He wouldn't listen, Papyrus is doomed to confront Jevil, and I couldn't do anything about it...he'll die..." 

The ship was tense. 

Frisk just sat down on the deck and displayed the newspapers in front of him. He didn't feel like talking anymore. 

However, all these selected news articles by Mettaton seems to be just of Muffet and her adventures. All starting from her battle with Undyne, all the way to the present. 

He read them enthusiastically. 

"Heh! A Warlord, cleaving the East Blue Grand Line Divider...and collecting an interesting set of people...Don't fall into the same pit as your brother...please..." 

He was about to leave the newspapers on the ground before making eye contact with one of the articles he had skipped.

"Mad D. MewMew, denied title of Warlord, now has active bounty..." 

Frisk finally shed a tear. 

Everyone got more tense. Vermuda bonked him on the head with her Etch-A-Sketch. 

"So genius, what's our next move?" 

Frisk smiled. 

"Let's pay a visit to an ex-Warlord. And also, on the way, let's stop by JarieMois...I have a few words to say to the heads in charge!"


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: For This Chapter, I will be attempting creating a chapter in first person. I feel as if the message about how each character acts compared to the other is often misconstruing. This chapter is an insight on why each character, aboard Muffet's ship atleast, is unique in their own way. 

Enjoy The Chapter Dearies~

*****************************************

I didn't get much sleep last night, I will admit. Good thing my bangs covers my eyes...I really should go for a haircut, but what would I change it to? 

Hell if I know, I mean, I've never actually wanted to change my hair, like, ever. 

Either way, I stood up in my room, careful not to trip on this little twerp- wait! When did Hera go in my room?!

And why did she sleep here? 

Eh, that's Undyne's problem. Honestly, I still believe Ralsei should've been the mother. She's been doing a whole of a lot better job than that fish lady has.

I got to the mirror, and got a good look at myself. 

Beautiful as always. 

Although, I could change up a lot. Like, literally, I've been wearing the same clothes for almost a week now. This dirty black shirt and navy blue shorts is not cutting it anymore.

...It's safe for me to change with a little girl in the room right? I mean, she isn't mine, so that's weird, but she's our crewmate? But severely underaged. 

God, this is making my head hurt. And I've had to read trillions of books, and this is what's stumping me. A simple toddler. 

I looked back at the mirror, then around at my room. It was small, but hey, better than no room at all. 

We need a bigger ship. 

I know Ralsei wouldn't like the sound of that...welp, that's the captain's problem, not mine. 

I'm still amazed they managed to make a room for me below the stairwell that leads from the deck, however cramped it may be. 

...Eh, fuck it. 

I took off my shirt and shorts. I was only left to my boxers. I've always liked men's undergarments better than women's. It was not chaffing and tight, I hate feeling tight. 

I hate a lot of things, I'm noticing that now. 

Me and my stupid black boxers...Am I an emo?

I'm not an emo right?! 

Eh, forget it. The more I look at myself in the mirror, makes me glad at my genetics. My perfect shade of purple skin.

Actually, Muffet and I share the same skin tone. That's strange. 

And my tits, I should probably wear a bra, but nah. And plus that's what my Justice is for, to catch any guy staring.

...Kris never stared...

Forget him! He's missing out!

What's in the drawer?

...I'm down to my last two shirts...It's my job to do laundry this week, I'm realizing this now. I don't want to do that crap, I have better things to do.

Oh...I ran out of pants...Welp, shirt and boxers it is. 

Should I comb my hair? Nah, what am I? Stupid?

I look back at the mirror, this time, I focused my eyes on first, my grey shirt, and then my hair...On second thought, I should cut my hair. 

Then, I was distracted by my muscle definition. 

Heh! Whaddya know? Undyne's workout routine does actually work. Well I mean, should've believed her from the start, her body is, like, perfect? 

Like, it's the perfect contrast of muscle and proportion, while not looking like a gym freak. 

...My hair is a mess...

I sighed, I looked at Hera who was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth and using my hammer as a cuddle object. 

Looked cute. 

However, as fate has it, I trust no one to cut my hair. Muffet probably doesn't even know what a haircut is. Undyne, would just advise I don't cut anything. 

Ralsei is just ALL hair. 

So I guess my only safe bet is Hera, so I shook her lightly. 

"Hey, uh kiddo, I need your help with something." 

Was my voice always this raspy? God I sound like I smoked a whole silo. 

Pushing that aside, Hera woke up by first opening her eyes that displayed a grey screen before glowing white and digitally generating two blocks pupils. 

That shit freaks my out everytime. 

"Goodmorning auntie! What do you need?" 

Okay, she's listening, now the harder part. 

"I, uh, need you to uh...cut my hair?" 

Even Hera looked at me weirdly, wait- why do I care?

"Are you sure? I think you look great like that! Mama said that people who shave their heads are wimps!"

Fucking Undyne, I swear to god-

"No I'm not shaving it, I'm uh...remodeling it! I wanna be a warrior just like your mom!"

I probably said that shit with the most goofy smile, Imma kick Undyne's ass later.

I could see Hera think about my words, hopefully my wordplay got through her. 

"Okay auntie Susie, how would you like me to cut it?"

Susie one, advanced biochemical computer...zero!

"Hmm, I can't be the crew's and probably select few in the world's poneglyph readers and not be able to see the text...so uh, can you just shorten the bangs and uh...smoothen my hair?" 

For some reason, I wanted to kill myself several times throughout those few sentences. 

I swear, this crew is contagious, I've been changing a lot since I've meet them in Yetera. Fighting Muffet for the first time was fun though, I'm still confident I would've won. 

"Okay auntie!" 

I watched as Hera touched my weapon and it turned her whole body into a humanoid version of my hammer. That also freaked me out, everything about her freaked me out. 

She then molded her fingers into blades and began to position herself above me, ready to cut my hair as I sat in front of the mirror. 

I'm doing this aren't I? God damn this crew. God damn this boat. 

But hey, I signed up for this...and I wouldn't have it any other way. 

...Are Undyne and Muffet sparring upstairs? They better not mess up my haircut!

(Undyne's P.O.V.)

God damn! Why is 'M' this much stronger! 

I'm glad but, shit-! 

That punch almost knocked my head off! 

"Cmon dearie~ You can't be on the defensive forever, huehuehue~" 

Oh now this spider bastard is mocking me! 

Alright, it's on!

I hardened my arms to activate Armament Haki on both my arms. According to MewMew, the more I practice and fight people with it on, the more used to it I'll be. 

However, it sucked that I have to fight someone who also has it to strengthen it. The only other person that did was Ralsei...

And Ralsei is Ralsei...

So it looks like I won't be strengthening it for a while. 

I got into my typical lunge stance, I see that in opposition, 'M' is attempting to do her "Gum Gum Missile" spider thing whatever. 

Truth be told, I hate that attack. I immediately retract my technique and attempt to just simply create an army of blue spears and unleash them at her. 

This will for sure atleast deal some damage, no way she can dodge all of these while on the railing. 

"Spear Minigun!" 

A cylindrical chambering onslaught of energy spears came throttling towards her, I love this move. 

It just looked cool, and with my will power, I can keep this going for hours. 

I can see Muffet widened her eyes and frantically dodge the first few sets. 

"Hey dearie~ not fair!" 

I started to cackle at her desperate dodging and evading. 

The more I watch her fight, the more I admire her for how far she has come. 

Both of us.

All of us. 

I started off being forced to be a marine captain, not sure of what I wanted to do with my life besides being strong. Then here this childish little girl comes, and changes my perspective. 

A jump up to the mast as I rain more spears at her. One clips her and she gets a bit faster, not fast enough though. 

She has grown up as a captain, compared to back then, she has changed and has grown accustomed to her position. 

Now she truly acts like a captain and not just a stronger crewmate. She's beginning to act more like an adult, embracing adult behaviour. 

Because of her, I have purpose, Hera has purpose, Susie has a home, and Ralsei finally has the strength to pursue her career. 

Our captain was something special, and now she's a Warlord, we are arriving at the next country in a few days, we were told to meet there by the World Government. I wonder what awaits us there?

"Look at you scramble, Gwehehe! That's all you have 'M'?" 

I feel like I was pushing it, not because I felt bad. 

But she immediately looked at me with her fangs out and with a shit eating grin. 

"You asked for it!" 

Muffet widened her eyes, a shockwave appeared from it in a wave of purple, it completely counterd my spears and seemed to have demateralized them all. 

That stupid Conquerors Haki crap!

"What's wrong dearie~ Where did all that bravado go?"

I gritted my teeth, her and her stupid 'dearie' talk. 

"I bet you're too scared to come up her spider girl-" 

Oh shit, right, Second Gear.

She's using Second Gear. 

Uh oh. 

That stupid transformation, I can't seem to find a way to counter it effectively. 

Now all I see it just steam and a glowing purple light through it. 

However, I can't afford to lose because of simple transformation...Papyrus wouldn't. 

I turned around to my mast lookout quarters. Where I keep Bonetrousle and my other belongings. I miss Papyrus...

If I can't defeat beings on the level of my Captain, then how I dare wish to see hin again? 

I need to be stronger to see him again!

I use my Determination with my Haki, I've trained my Determination to be able to provide armor on my legs and arms. Mixed with Haki, it practically made them Grade A armor. 

I used all my leg muscles to lunge at her, she does the same. 

She's so goddamn fast! That transformation is ridiculous. We clash fist, we bounce off each other's clash and reconvene at other part the ship to trade another head on blow. 

This continues for quite some time, at this point, I don't even know where I'm landing most of the time. 

Whenever I fight this hard against Second Gear, it feels like I'm fighting on air, the speeds at which the fight happens is so fast we look like blurs. 

Almost like two flies fighting, but with precise and sharp strikes. 

I'm able to keep up with her for the most part, even landing a combination to her abdomen and chest before the series of clashing continue. 

The only counter I have for her is my Armament Haki that ignores her Devil Fruit properties. 

Muffet's blows get more powerful and faster because of her soul ability, Perserverance. 

I hate it! Hers is so much cooler than mine! 

If I had that soul ability, I would kick more ass! 

Like usual, she gets to the point where her speeds get too much for me to handle. 

"Gum Gum, Mach Spider Railgun!" 

God that move is so cool, but a bitch to get hit by. 

It feels as if in an instant im hit with a hundred punches with superhuman strength. 

After her last punch, her transformation runs out and she almost collapses. 

As strong as Muffet is, she can only handle that transformation for so long, it takes a toll on her body. 

'M' really did a number on me too. My Haki and armor disappears too. I take a seat as I struggle for breath now. 

Muffet limply walks to my side, against the wall of the port and sits down. 

"I'm quite surprised dearie~"

She catches her breath as well. 

"You've become so much more strong through these past few sparring sessions! I'm more surprised that this ship has broken on us yet. We almost blow it up on a daily, huehuehue~" 

I laugh too. It's true. This ship was not only old, but probably worn from the constant battles on it. 

"Don't worry, I'll kick your butt out of that transformation one of these days!" 

I give my best friend a noogie, and she gives in return that giggle I love. 

Who ever thought this would happen. 

Me, a fishwoman, whose skin in a dark blue and red luscious warrior hair, built for war and battle. Being best friends to a dark purple spider girl, probably the last of her kind. Being the powerhouses of their crew.

Well I mean, Susie was pretty strong too. Scarily strong too, if she tried, she might even be stronger than me. But strength doesn't interest her. 

"Hey 'M'" 

'M' takes a while to respond, we are both still catching our breaths. 

"Yeah dearie~" 

I smile, this girl really means a lot to everyone on the ship. 

"On behalf of everyone...we have no doubt you'll become Queen of the Pirates!" 

Muffet then lays her head on my shoulder and...sleeps there?!

She only ever sleeps on the figurehead or in her room...Does she trust me that much?

...Gwehehe!

"I guess I could use some shut eye too, fighting you gets way too exhausting nowadays." 

I close my eyes, regularize my breathing, and enjoy her company. 

I begin to dream of my mom, she's always waiting for with all her armor on, except her helmet. She always is sitting on a chair with tea in her hand. 

This day is going great so far...

(Ralsei's P.O.V.)

These girls are barbaric, at least Hera doesn't take after...nevermind. 

They all eat with their mouth open, it's almost like they don't care for at least some etiquette. 

Muffet and Undyne fighting over a piece of meat, like usual...

Honestly, I love my friends to death but, can they at least pretend like they care about the aesthetic. 

"Hey! Remember when Ralsei went back for us on StarDrop Island?" 

Why was that relevant? 

I remember that day, I basically saved their lives that day. If I hadn't went through the perfect soul change at the perfect time, Muffet and Undyne wouldn't be alive. 

"Yeah, you two almost got flattened by-" 

What?! Why are they laughing? Was it something I said. 

I watched as Undyne proceeded to knee behind the dinner room table and put an empty bowl over her head. 

"Come back with me-!" 

I flushed in embarrassment through every syllable. I can't believe I said that!

"S-shut up, you would've been dead if it wasn't for me!" 

Undyne managed to stop her bothersome laughter while at least Susie found my retort humorous. 

"Oooh, caught ya lackin!" 

Hera seemed to calm down to and looked at Undyne. I felt a bit of remorse saying that in front of Hera. 

She probably lost cool person points to her, yikes. 

If I didn't know any better, I feel like I should leave before Undyne suplexes me through several feet of soil and wood. 

"Fuhuhuhu~ Remember when I used to laugh like that?" 

All the tension was relieved- Did Muffet just wink at me? 

Oh-! 

Muffet really has grown up. She deflected the embarrassment off me and Undyne placed it onto herself. 

Undyne created another uproar of laughter that completely made my ears ring. My poor black fluffy ears. 

Susie laughed the hardest...wait. 

Something's off about Susie-!

"PFFT!! SUSIE, YOUR HAIR, HAHA!" 

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Susie's new hairstyle. 

She shortened her bangs to the point where you could see her eyes. Her hair finally look kempt, and she managed to tie it into a ponytail. 

Also adding to the fact that she was only wearing a bland dark shirt and boxers, she really looked like a teen. 

Well, I mean, she is but- whatever!

Oh, she's blushing in embarrassment now. 

"Oh? At least I decide to do something to my hair. You look like your shits come out with rug burn." 

I was taken aback by Susie's comeback, that really hit hard! 

I'm more impressed than mad honestly-

"Oh shi-! GWEHEHEHE!" 

"HUEHUEHUE~" 

Actually, I'm mad now. Those two goons were completely laughing over Susie's response. It wasn't that funny...

Hmph!

"You know guys, I know we've all had this in our minds but...this is new for us."

I don't what brought about me to change the subject. Hearing them laugh just brought me back to when I first met both of them after their first fight on the ship. 

Now this little ship has gotten us through the East Blue and into the Grand Line, as one of the most fearsome starting pirates in a long time. 

We've all grown. 

But this new era will bring about change. 

"We don't know what the Grand Line will throw at us, but we can't just blind ourselves to the possibility that Muffet's title may be a way of capturing all of us." 

Everyone ceased their cheery mood, even Hera and Fuhu stopped growling at each other and paid attention too. That's weird, usually everyone ignores me. 

"Let's not forget that we all have a story to us that would make the World Government kill before we reach a certain checkpoint milestone...Undyne, the Government can't handle another Mt. Ebott case." 

Undyne nodded, and for once, didn't answer back. 

Huh, if they would just listen to me like this, we would've avoided most problems back then. 

There's a slight backdraft in the room, my black coating of fur lightly tickles my skin as they flutter through the breeze. 

"Muffet, the Government wants you dead because they can't to exterminate the last spider kin member...that we know of." 

Muffet nodded as well! 

Finally!

"Susie, the Government wants you the most because they also want to exterminate anyone who can read the Poneglyphs. They are afraid that people who can, are the ones to find out where the UnderPiece is, and the location of the Ancient Weapons." 

Susie nodded with her arms folded!

Yes! No sass!

"Hera because...well, you know." 

Hera just nodded swiftly and began to walk on the table to get another chicken wing. 

"And me because...uh...oh-!" 

Wait...? Am I really that not important? 

Damn, that sucks. 

That really sucks! 

Why does everyone else have such a title and position to uphold? Am I just that inconsequential? 

I slouched in defeat. 

"Don't damper your own spirits dearie~ You bring as much danger to the World Governement than the rest of us!" 

Muffet blinked with all her eyes one by one. It is always so fascinating having a spider person in our crew. Their anatomy and way of bodily movement is unlike most animal human hybrids I've studied. 

They're more primal, sticking to nothing but their guts and roots. Muffet has shown quite a few signs of her true arachnid behaviour. 

She would often create a web in the corner of her room to sleep in, she walks on all eights on the floor whenever she's startled, which us quite cute. 

The thing that separates spiders from the other animal human hybrids is the fact that they lived in a community. 

No outside help, no crossbreeding. They were a self prosperous race and kin that only wanted to see each other succeed. They were bonded by primordial family values, their way of fighting, barbaric. 

Most other species branch out throughout the globe, like how humans do. The Spider Kin however, were cold blooded to anyone that wasn't their own. They were on their own country, only leaving to go conquer more land for their people. 

Now here's my captain, probably the last of her race, trying to cling on to her roots. It was admirable. 

What's note admirable though, is how she's trying to cheer me up right now.

"What danger do bring?!" 

I honestly believe there is nothing noteworthy about me, my only accomplishing feats is just being there while my friends do the heavy fighting for me. 

"You're our battery dork!" 

Those were weird words coming from Undyne. Like they rehearsed this speech. 

"Yeah, you're our, like, supplier. We wouldn't have gotten this strong and bounced back this many times if it wasn't for you. Don't you think they would want you down too?" 

Susie had a point. 

Not to toot my own horn, heh, but I did introduce Soul Power to them, well, not Susie. 

And I have been the one to heal them after almost killing themselves, and giving them anatomical modifications; like Muffet's newly unbreakable arms.

Maybe, I am worth something. 

"You guys have a point, guess I'll have to get stronger if we want to survive out on these seas?" 

AH-!

"Hell yeah-! You can train with us!" 

I honestly wasn't expecting Undyne to tackle me and noogie me. Well, I should've, it's Undyne.

"Huehuehue~" 

"Heh!" 

"HeeHee! Get her mama!" 

"Uh sure? I have my own training regime I want to do...It kind of involves my Yo-Yo..."

I can feel Muffet and Undyne raised their brow. 

"Hm, weapon combat? Guess that means you're training with me." 

Susie said that really nonchalantly. Bold of her to assume I would agree. 

...

Dammit. 

"Ugh...fine, when can we start-?" 

Susie bares her teeth at me...That's always an unsettling sight. 

"How about n o w ?" 

Muffet and Undyne just laughed at me while Fuhu was nibbling on Hera's forearm. 

I gulped. 

(Muffet's P.O.V.)

Sans, Papyrus, Frisk...I'll see you again one day. 

I'll just sleep sitting up on the figurehead of my ship...this cute little owl. 

I know I have my own room, but if I keep guard here...maybe I'll be able to catch one of you again. 

Each minute we spend apart is...well, painful to say the least. Especially when all of you are such hotshots. I want to show you guys that I can become big too. 

Now I stare at my reflection, just to see a purple girl, scrawny compared to everyone else, black short hair, five eyes that strikes fear into everyone but a select few. Sharp teeth, sharp fingers, six arms, bundled up in purple winter clothing. Oh, and don't worry Frisk, the hat is still on me, and the necklace, and the earrings! 

I just hope you can see me wear them some day. I guess I just have to keep plowing through the Grand Line. 

Gosh dearies~ You all placed a load of stress on me during this endeavor...but good thing I'm rubber!

Huehuehue~...

...

Being a captain is fun, I get to live a life of excitement, and merriment. The friends I've made are the best in the world. 

And I'll do anything to protect them. 

There are many dangers on the Grand Line, and I'm ready for them all! Even that dreamy Jester guy~ 

Gosh, guess I shouldn't have those thoughts right? I just can't help it. That Jester guy...

I take out his Wanted Poster.

"The demon of Deltarune...the Chaos Bringer...The Jester Devil...Jevil...! I can't wait to meet you! Just by holding your poster, I'm shaking. Shaking because of two reasons, your power, both will and physical, but also I know you're destined for something great!" 

I caught myself talking to myself. I looked around to see if anyone is awake to hear me, and by anyone, I mean Undyne, since she is the only other person to sleep outside. 

I don't see her. 

I giggle like a little girl. 

"The whole world views you as a monster, a demon, a warmonger. But everyone but me knows something about you that no one else knows...You're misunderstood. I want to add you to my crew when I meet you!" 

I caress his poster...What am I doing...?

...

I've fallen for a demon. Ironic really. 

Him and I are not too much different. Secluded from race and speculation, forced to fight our entire lives to get by. Both of share the same goal, and that's what I learned about you back in Yetera...I should thank Lancer...that kid...

I look behind myself to see if Undyne was listening in...the coast is clear. 

I open the beak of the owl and take out Deltarune Chapter Two!

What I learned about Jevil is that...all he wants to do is to go back home. By being sent to this world, as a magical being, he doesn't belong on this plane, this realm. So he rampages to find the answer to his madness...The pages are burnt and charred after that. 

That's on my bucket list for the Grand Line trip, to help Jevil. 

...

I giggle like a little girl again, and I blush a little. 

"This world sure is strange...I'm excited! I like people with the same drive and ambition I do...Jevil just fits that slot. However, he won't side with me if I stay at this strength...I need to get way stronger too!" 

I look at Undyne's weights...No, not yet. I'm not resorting to muscle gaining...I can't trust myself with the monster I'll become if I do. 

Im not going to workout until I'm one hundred percent sure that's the only solution. 

The Spider Kin weren't too keen on weight lifting...

Anyway, I have to continue being a strong captain. We are about to entire the start of our new chapter, and if everything is as Ralsei says, I need to be ready. 

That's okay...

I'll just pump things into Third Gear!

I tense up quickly as I hear Undyne chuckling quietly. 

...

Oh imma kick her ass tomorrow!


	37. The Kingdom of Constricta

Muffet was sitting on the figurehead, like always, peering off in front of her. She always wanted to be the first at spotting a new island or just piece of land in general. 

Everyone was in their normal color coordinated winter jackets, it was reaching the peak of winter. It was about to be December, the winds were chilling and harsh, and it didn't favor Muffet, because the cold not only was her counter as a spider person, but her Devil Fruit's weakness was any kind of cold. 

Susie kept the hairstyle, this day was the day they'd embark on the country of Constricta, a large piece of land that was mostly a mossy ruin. 

People of old ways, tribal ways, lived there, however, for some reason, this was the place the World Government would send a diplomat to go speaks to their crew. 

It was unknown why this country, and why now. However, after the Emerald Peninsula, they hadn't stopped at a single island, which had meant that they were running short on supplies. 

Undyne refused to go fishing, for obvious reasons.

Ralsei was on the port, next to the Parlour, scoping their backside so that they dont get ambushed from behind. They had to be sure that this wasn't some ploy by the government officials to nab their entire crew. 

There was no sight of any Navy Ship, she nodded and looked back to Susie, who was helping Hera with the packaging for their expedition. 

"Everyone, it's clear!" 

Everyone turned back to her and nodded. 

Undyne hopped down from the lookout and took Bonetrousle with her. She would never go on an expedition without it.

As training for her Haki, she would have both her Determination Armor and Armament Haki on it the entire trip. She would try to be better with her new weapon. 

Muffet folded her arms and grinned as she saw a silhouette of the country in front of her. 

"Oi! Dearies~! Land is up ahead! Huehuehue~!" 

Everyone caught wind of their captains statement and glanced upon the silhouette for themselves, they all excitedly gathered behind Muffet. 

Fuhu drooled in excitement at everyone's response. 

Ralsei sighed.

"Welp, now that we're here, Susie, care to fill us in before I say what I need to say?" 

Susie looked at Hera and they both nodded. Susie and Hera were both the keys to landmarks, Hera could track any island, while Susie knew the history of most of the islands in the world.

"This Kingdom is much larger than the Peninsula, it's been known to be mostly primitive and stone based, except for the capital, where it's made out of magical runes that leads to a mountain made out of quartz. And no one knows what awaits at the top." 

Everyone took a mental note. 

"Which means, no use of our soul abilities or Haki. Undyne, you're fine cause you can play it off like its armor, for the rest of us, we have to restrain ourselves as to not freak out and get witch trialed by the natives. Not that we have a reason to raise our guards...or so I hope." 

The more islands they visited, the more this kind of talk was needed, even Muffet started to listen. She wanted to make sure not to make any mistakes as a Captain. 

Hera came to chime in her own input, in her fitting light blue winter clothes that comprised of a light blue jacket and sweatpants. 

"I'm picking up frequencies that claim that the island is indeed, stone based. No surprise elemental or environmental dangers ahead." 

Everyone smiled whenever Hera contributed like this, they always feel assured knowing that Hera wasn't always this clumsy little girl. 

"That's my girl!" 

Undyne noogied her with passion, Hera was giggling happily. 

Ralsei chuckled to herself before handing out everyone a thick vial pertaining to a different color. 

"These are all large samples of Soul Boost. Even though it may seem in the clear, we still can't rule out that the World Government isn't plotting something. These are cautionary measures...that being said-" 

Ralsei pulled out a cup of straws. Everyone circled around. 

Everyone groaned. 

They hated this game. 

"Although we have Fuhu guarding the ship, we are in the Grand Line now, we can't make Fuhu our only defense for the ship. Muffet is excluded from this poll session since she is needed on the island. The person to draw the straw with a mark at the end, will be the one to look after the ship." 

Muffet air pumped herself in excitement, she hated being the one to guard the ship, nothing exciting ever happened. 

They rest of the crew drew straws. 

They flinched as they all peered at their straws at the exact same time. 

And the person to stay on the ship was...

"Ugh-! This sucks!!" 

Undyne sat down on the ship with a pout. 

Everyone laughed at her misfortune, except for Hera. 

"If mommy's staying, I'm staying!" 

Hera folded her arms and sat on Undyne's lap. 

Everyone else shrugged. 

"I guess the more the merrier?" Ralsei said confused. 

Muffet punched her two sets of fist together. 

"Huehuehue~ Guess it's us three! Kinda reminds me of Yetera it was us three on a similarly cold setting with a monument in the middle! Fun times, right?" 

Susie and Ralsei both punched Muffet over her head as their response. 

As Muffet was holding her head in pain, Susie turned around to Undyne and Hera, who was booping noses with her. 

God that's so cute!

"So, uh, stay safe, don't die, and if something happens-" 

Undyne already knew what to reply with before she can finish. 

"If something happens, I'll toss a bident in the air like a flare. I'll toss two if it means it's something good." 

Susie nodded. 

The country came into a clearer view through the thick amounts of mist. Eventually they got to see the country in it's bare form. It consisted of mostly brimstone-like grey ashy rocky terrain and vines. 

Stonehedges were littered throughout the coast line, and they could barely make out a forest of black trees beyond the stonehedges. 

This place, looked dead. 

"Not the warmest of welcomes, but what the hell." 

Susie placed her arms at her waist, grinning to herself at her own remark. 

"So how do you propose we get to land?" 

Susie and Ralsei felt a slight tug at their waist, they looked down and realized the trap they've set themselves in. It was Muffet's arms...which only meant one thing...

"GUM GUM-!" 

Susie and Ralsei were already in tears, their pupils vanished through shock and disbelief.

"NONONONONONONO-!" 

They swiftly tried to wiggle themselves out of her bind, they couldn't. 

"SPIDER MISSILE!" 

"AHHHHHHHhhh...." 

Muffet slingshotted herself and her two expedition pals through the misty air and into Constricta. All that could be heard were Ralsei and Susie's screams in the distance as they slowly fade away. 

Undyne shrugged. 

"You know what, I'm glad we stayed. We get to have some mother daughter time!" 

Hera got up and started to clap her hands excitedly. 

"Ooh Ooh Ooh! What can we do?" 

"Uh..." 

Realsiticly, there was nothing on the ship they could do besides sing, Hera was also the ship's musician. 

"Apprehend your ship Muffet D. Baker of the Soul Parlour Pirates!!" 

Both of them flicked their heads as an armada of pirate ships were heading in their direction from their left. They seem to alk affiliated under the same crew, but none of them seemed to have their captain on board. 

Which meant to Undyne from pirate hunting experience, that their Captain is most like a figurehead on some other land, which could only mean that their captain is a Warlord. 

But why would a Warlord be here? 

And how did they know they'd be here?

Those question, Undyne quickly chalked up to be not important into future evidence. 

"We could kick the hell out of these bad guys? What do you say?" 

Hera got excited. 

"Hell yeah! Can I take two ships this time?" 

Undyne patted Hera on the head. 

"No no sweetie, once you're older, then I'll think about it, Gwehehe!" 

Hera pouted impatiently, and Undyne noticed. Her inner mother worry came out.

"How about this, you get to pick which ship you want to attack?"

Hera tapped her chin and looked upon the three incoming ships, she noticed that the middle one had a person who definetly wasn't the main leader, but not a fodder enemy either. 

It was a man with a wings on his greaves. He wore all white clothing except for his golden greaves and fleece. He had a thin golden crown that resembled an olive branch. He seem to be of slim fit build. 

Hera pointed at the middle ship. 

"That one!"

Undyne chuckled and patted her head. 

"Good eye! I was eyeing that guy too, but a promise is promise. Now let's show these idiots why you don't mess with the Undying family!"   
.  
.  
.

"Ah! Huehuehue~ That wasn't that bad, right dearies~" 

Susie and Ralsei punched her over the head again. Muffet squatted and covered her head in pain, there was two lumps over her head. 

The impact made her Onyx spider necklace and earrings sway and glisten. 

"Susie." 

Ralsei demanded. 

"Got it!" 

Susie widened her stance. She can see a whole lot better due to her new haircut, but she still needed more assistance surveying the area.

The area around them was still heavy with mist and fog, the trees look more withered up close, everything here seemed devoid of water. 

The grass was scarce, it was in blades of three and scattered across the purple and grey sullen mud and sod. It feels like they had entered a graveyard. 

Why would the World Government request our arrival in here of all places...Whatevs. 

"Justice Form Number Nine! Sins Scanner!" 

A wave of yellow scanned the surrounding area to see if there was anybody around. There was not a single soul around.

"Well, that settles it I guess." 

Muffet, who was still squatted on the floor, looked up to see something infront of them that was illuminating yellow because of Susie's ability.

"Whoa, a gun?" 

Ralsei and Susie quickly batted their eye at her and saw her pick up a scorched gun. It looked as if there had been a battle here that ended in fire. 

"Whoa! What happened here?!" 

Ralsei was quite alarmed at this. 

"Let's forget it, let's just go through the forest, this is the best way to get to the mountain."

Muffet and Ralsei looked at her puzzled, Susie was typically the sleuth. So for her to discredit any further investigation, was beyond them. She didn't even look interested.

"Do you think a battle happened here?" 

It was quiet. No one responded to the question Ralsei asked. 

"No quite, but I'm glad you ladies are observant..." said a deep male voice. 

Muffet, Ralsei, and Susie flicked their heads and saw that there was a man sitting on one of the stonehedges to their left. 

He was a thick set of spiky burgundy hair. His skin tone was a Navy blue. He wore a black suit with black gloves and complimentary black pants. He wore shades that were shaped like fish gills. 

They all tensed up.

"Who are you?" Susie remarked. 

The man flinched at her words as if he took offense to it. 

He simply shifted his head towards her, and slowly tilted his shades downwards. 

"I'm Ares Bellinger, I'm here to escort you the meeting point. It's a pleasure meeting you three...but if I'm not mistaken, there should be another one of you...Ms. Undying?" 

The three women looked at each other, they were skeptical, but this man spoke like he knew what he was talking about.

"She...couldn't make it!" 

Susie blurted. Ralsei and Muffet looked at her strangely. 

"She had to split with us on her own volition, it's just us for this meeting." 

Ares nodded with hesitance, he couldn't disprove their claim. Just when he did, something in his pocket vibrated and a muffled voice was heard.

He looked...aggravated. 

"Ah, then, let's get this tour out of the way. I'll take you to meet the king and the other officials of the World Government to discuss your duties." 

He took an elegant and purposeful flip from the stone onto the depressing sod. He then walked in a straight path. 

"Cocky fuck!" 

Ralsei smacked Susie in the back of the head with her Yo-Yo. 

"First of all, watch your mouth. Second of all, why did you lie about Undyne's location?" 

Muffet walked passed them. 

"Simple dearies~ Susie doesn't want to give this man all of our information, in the off chance he's lying to us or deceiving us. That aside, I trust this man." 

Susie and Ralsei gave a confused grunt. 

"I don't know, but I can just tell that he's a strong man. He wouldn't harm a fly." 

Muffet troded behind the man willingly, the other two crewmates followed her after a few seconds of thought. They were really going into this meeting blind. 

One thing remained on Susie's mind. 

I scanned the area...How did he get pass my radar?


	38. Beliefs of Fairytales?

"HEROINE'S HWACHA!" 

Undyne flicked her wrist and summoned an array of formatted blue energy spears 

She proceeded to linger her finger the the direction of the ship of the left, it was rendered riddled by her spears. 

She gave a wink to Hera as she jumped off on her own and landed on the ship re riddled. She summoned two yellow spears and clenched them in both her hands. She latched Bonetrousle onto her back with a web sash that Muffet made for her. 

Now that Undyne thought about it, her web skills did come in handy more time than not. Ever since that fight with that Marine Captain months ago, Muffet's webs are something that the crew should look into later. 

To be quite honest, she always says that but never actually goes and tells, this time however, she will. 

"Get the Fishwoman! She's a Devil Fruit Holder!" 

Off the port, down the mast, up from the second deck, and rushing from the rooms above the deck were no less than 70 of them. 

Undyne backflipped back onto the figurehead and tossed her two yellow spears. She barely used them, mostly because she mostly would need to use her yellow spears in case of crowd control. However, now, proved to be one of those specific cases. 

The yellow spear connect with the first man with a cutlass to run of the stairs and immediately impale him. The arrow proceeded to home into it's next target, and so did the second spear. 

Like a game of pinball, the spears went. It took out a good number of them before her spears de-materialized. She had about 40 more to go. 

The pirates, a bit discourage from the incredible display they saw their opponent show, still marched anyways. 

"Hm? Wow! I'm impressed! Most people would've jumped ship to avoid me back in the East Blue, but you guys are made of tougher stuff! I'll start taking this fight seriously to honor you men!" 

Undyne carefully and menacingly unsheathed Bonetrousle. She spun it around her arms and behind her back with perfect staff form and technique before slamming the pole end of Bonetrousle onto the ground. 

She gave a stern stare in the men's general direction. 

Three of the pirates of this still unnamed Pirate group rushed at her. 

Now hold on... Said Undyne as she began her train of thought.

The three men brutishly swiped their cutlasses at her, two from the left in a horizontal motion, one from above, attempting to cleave her down the middle. 

This pirate group...how did they know we were here? 

Undyne rolled to her left and golf club hit the man her attempted to cleave, in the stomach, launching him off the ship. 

Now fifteen men were on the port with her. 

She held Bonetrousle with her two hand, her right positioned higher than her left. It didn't matter really, she's ambidextrous. 

There was a mist, yet they came as if we wer won cue. Like they planned this. 

Undyne ducked the first cutlass swing. A man jumped on the railing and tried a pincer attack to her right. 

She quickly noticed this and attempted a handstand, the pincer attack went through her open legs and she clamped on his head with her calves. 

She saw eight men about to cut her down, so she quickly somersaulted with her legs tucked in and she shock the man that was between her calves back at the men. 

It hit four other guys in collateral and they fell off the head of the ship, busting open their birch railings as a result. 

Four of the other men attempted another cleave slice, this time, she had her back against a wall, she over estimated the men's speed and the power of her somersault backwards. 

Now all 34 men left were on the head of the ship with her. With the helm destroyed, the ship was steering out of control. 

She blocked the four slices at the same time with Bonetrousle. 

The only people that were supposed to know of our arrival, was the World Government...Those sons of bitches!

Undyne in one superhumanly powerful and fluid motion, seeped all of their legs, and while they were slightly airborne, she roundhouse kicked them, one at a time, to all four of them. 

They scattered like a shotgun shot the four men knocking into the other members of their crew, however, the damage didn't look it did too much to the people who were just simply knocked down. 

But it did give her more room. Just as she had that thought, the ship uncontrollably steered off course and into the main ship with the man she saw from earlier. 

The impact of smacking ships, sent her off her feet, but she executed a perfect roll onto the main ship. 

So quickly tried to adjust to her surroundings. Up close, the guy's main ship was extremely longer and a tad wider than the other two. However, she saw Hera fighting the man and it looked pretty evenly matched. 

"Hey! Help us get this fish woman, she's getting out of hand!!" 

Undyne peered to see where those words were coming from, and it was the men from the other ship, docking onto the one she's on currently, and so were the people from the opposite ship. 

Even the people on the main ship were running past the man and Hera to go fight her instead. 

She sighed. 

But why would the Government send pirates? Why not do the hunting for us themselves? This is not adding up. 

Undyne was surrounded by atleast 250 men. 

"Now guys, I'll let you live, if you answer me this...Who are you working for?" 

The men froze, then created an uproar of laughter. 

"Like we'd tell you!" 

They all laughed in her face. 

Undyne sighed. She ran towards one of the guys still laughing and jumped on his chest and propelled herself off his chest, the force sent him through the deck floor. She landed back in the middle where she was. 

All 249 men rushed her.

She ducked, rolled, and jumped through the first three swings. She blocked the fourth one with Bonetrosule and disarmed the man by jerking her weapon to the side. 

After that she rolled underneath the closest man's legs and kicked him in the back, making him bump heads with the man she just disarmed. 

She shot an spear behind her, and a spear in front of her, it impaled the closest two men. 

She somersaulted backwards and landed on a guys head before drop kicking him to a group of ten people. 

She got flashy and didn't see a man an inch away from slicing her exposed arm off. 

She coated her left hand in Haki and the sword just bounced off. She went back to coating Bonetrousle in Haki. 

She ducked, rolled, jumped, blocked, and evaded from multiple swipes and gunshots, not being able to get an opportunity to attack. She decided to get distanced between herself and mob. 

They were making her think and sweat more than she should, it was her fault for underestimating the slight increase in difficulty that the Grand Line provided. 

She backed up to the crow's nest and perched herself there. She got to take a good look at her surroundings from up there. 

There were 237 men left, she wasn't sure the best way to go about this without harming Hera, dooming them both, or without sinking the main ship. 

She could see that there was an abnormal glare coming off her their ship. She didn't quite know what that was, maybe something shiny was left back on The Field of Hopes and Dreams. 

Wait...where's Fuhu? Is he sleeping inside, I know I last saw Fuhu in the dining room...maybe he's still there?

Undyne summoned a whirlpool of spears. 

"Maiden's Armegeddon!" 

A decent sized hurricane of blue energy spears engulfed the deck and made it's way towards the men at the head of the ship. 

Undyne always had this diverse arsenal set, but it was always too specific of a circumstance. 

Some of the men jumped off the ship, some stayed. Most of the ones that did, were torn up almost immediately upon contact. 

That should take care of that! Now, hopefully Hera didn't lose in her fight. She is an Ancient Weapon after all.

Undyne hopped down from the crow's nest, assuming the spears would perfectly clean the rest of the men. 

She looked back at the ship once more to see the glare coming from the ship. 

Something was off about that glare. It was like a lens...

Click- Clack! Bang!

Undyne felt a sharp and numbing pain in her right arm, and although the pain was slight, her body sank to the floor uncontrollably. She was still conscious. 

The cyclone of spears ceased to reveal tens of more men were still alive and started to rush Undyne. 

The fish woman tried to move, but couldn't, she was deprived of movement. She could atleast move her head slightly and her eye. She was able to see that a bullet was lodged into her right shoulder.

Goddamm Sea Prism bullets?!

Undyne was used to the idea of Sea Prism, it was a steel manifestation of the sea. If a Devil Fruit user touched Sea Prism, it would be the equivalent of touching sea water itself, resulting in a bodily shut down. 

Marines used Sea Prism as cuffs when arresting Devil Fruit convicts. She knew that all too well from her past occupation, but she didn't know it evolved into bullets. 

Whoever was targeting them, did their research. 

Another question perked up in her mind as she laid there...

Who shot her? 

It was any of the men on the deck, they were either busy with the cyclone or already dead. And she also didn't miscounted either. 

So who shot her...? 

The men surrounded her, all bloodied from their comrades blood. They didn't look like the most benevolent of people after her recent outburst. 

"You go for a hefty price if we turn ya in!" 

Said one of the men, rubbing their hands greedily. 

"Yeah, and what a beautiful bod too...You'll definitely pay for what you did to our friends!" 

Undyne didn't like where this was headed. 

...Not again!

They all started arguing over each other, grasping at Undyne's clothes and hair. The Sea Prism bullet making it impossible to move. 

Then, one of them took off her eyepatch and tossed it over the rail. 

Undyne let out a scared yelp. 

She was very insecure about her missing eye, and she still is. 

Even when her crewmates mentioned it, she never gave them a direct or related answer. The eyepatch was the only thing hiding it. 

Now the men started to feel her body, some even got too physical and started to almost gouge into her muscles and womanly figure with their fingers. 

Fuck, fuck no! Get this Sea Prism out! Hera! Someone! Please! Not again!!!

Her winter jacket was torn off completely, her body was mostly exposed. 

They slowly went to go abuse Undyne in any way they could. 

Any. Way. 

Undyne let out another sad and desperate yelp. 

"Goddamn pigs, the lot of you." 

In a wave of red, all the remaining men were turned to ash. The ship was on fire, and Undyne was...safe? 

She opened her eye and saw that all that remained next to her was this really young girl. Not a complete child, but definitely younger than Susie. 

She had a cowboy hat, a hot pink one, she wore a really broody red long sleeve and tailored shirt with the color of the sleeves being black. The letters "CC" was sown onto the shoulders of the sleeves. Her pants were a even bloodier red and her shoes were cowboy boots. 

She had brown hair and red eyes. What caught Undyne off guard the most, was this girl's arsenal and what it meant. 

The girl was dawning, two revolvers, two sawed-off shotguns, and one really high calibrated sniper rifle. 

That could only mean...

That she was the one who shot her. 

The cowbow girl looked at her and blew a bubblegum and popped it. 

"Even as an enemy, I can't let that happen...Don't view it as me saving you, it was me saving myself from looking at such an ugly thing." 

The girl pick Undyne up and hoisted it over her shoulders. She had no choice but to let herself be taken. 

"You Hermes...you failed, even with Operative Aphrodite at your side...tch!" 

She scoffed at the sight of the man, to which Undyne could assume, was the man Hera was fighting. But if what she said was true, and Hera doesn't have a record of being on crew...then that means that this little girl assumed that Undyne was the one that beat the two Operatives. 

Another question alarmed Undyne...Operatives?

Why were they using codenames? 

The little girl took out her sniper and shot The Field of Hopes and Dreams.

Undyne's eye widened when she saw her ship start to ignite from the hull.

Assuming she had...killed Fuhu...No one is left to protect the ship except for Hera. 

Undyne prayed that Hera would someone learn to find the best solution to this problem on her own. She was probably waiting for her time right now. 

The little girl picked up a transponder snail from her pocket. The snail looked like a serpent with busted and jaded scales. Undyne couldn't help but notice that one specific detail about the snail. 

Transponder snails take the physical identity of whoever is on the opposite line. 

"Big Boss Hydra? The fish woman of The Soul Parlour Pirates is secured, returning her to base now. Also, Hermes and Aphrodite failed us so after their termination I'm erasing all evidence of the two...Mhmm, I'm on my way."

The girl resheathed the snail. And she shot a shotgun round into the ship they were on and the two ships adjacent. All three caught fire immediately. 

The girl looked at Undyne. 

"Whether or not you and your crew get through this alive is up to your chances of natural survival and sleuthing. Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just doing my job." 

Undyne was immediately pistol whipped by the girl and was rendered unconscious. 

Whether the world will be able to handle what's about to unfold, will the matter of choosing whether to hold on to their...

Beliefs...Or Fairytales!


	39. The Missing Variable

Hera watched as Undyne leapt from their ship to the enemy ship on the left. 

She glanced back at Fuhu, he gave her the nod of approval, that he had the ship under control. 

Hera then leapt from her ship to the man in the gaudy clothes and and the golden attire. 

However, when she left, she felt as if the back of her was heating up, like something had grazed her, not hitting her, but just getting so close, so fast, that she felt the extreme heat of whatever was behind her. 

She chose to ignore it. 

She landed right in front of the man, who was cowering over her condescendingly. 

"Well little girl...You aren't on our hit list, but I suppose you'll have to meet the same fate as your partner." 

Hera, though being smaller, pouted out her chest and looked up at him with furious puffed cheeks. 

The man raised his hand to her, with open palms, he did it slowly, trying to gauge her response. She didn't move. 

"I'm giving you a chance to run away little girl, or to atleast attempt dodging." 

Hera did move, she put her clenched fist to her hips.

The man frowned. This wasn't fun for him. He look around to his men. 

"Look men, let this be the day that Operative Hermes scores one for the boss!" 

He strikes down at her, with his fleece and arms covered in a thin plating of metal and gold. 

She let the attack hit her, his hand made a grand impact on her right cheek. It stung. 

However, because of her ability, her body was now the material of whatever he had on his arm. She was glistening in the sun as a result. 

This blinding light made everyone man on the boat flinch. 

It also made a stray bullet miss her, that bullet that whizzed past her, it had the same warming feel she felt earlier. She would go investigate it, but her main priority was the man that was named "Hermes". 

She felt like she had heard that name before, or atleast, had a resemblance to it.

"I don't like you, mister." 

Hera jumped up to his face level, with a speed that shocked him. The natural speed Hera had was incredible. Considering that her innards, to everyone's newfound knowledge back on the ship, was entirely made out of a light blue energy. 

Like her innards was just nothing but energy and coding, so that made her super light. In addition, her skin was also super thin, as she stated, which is why it's so sensitive. This was also her double-edged sword, because it also meant she took more damage naturally. 

Hera delivered a hefty gilded kick to his lower jaw. This sent the gilded man backwards to the mast. His feet were still on his feet, but his back and head were tilted back as well. 

He repositioned himself and looked at her with crazed eyes. 

He felt something drip out of his mouth, he went to go wipe it. When he checked the back of his hand, it was stained in blood. His eyes widened. 

"Men! Get her!" 

He raised his finger at the little girl and his men from all compartments of his ship started to pour out of their crevices like roaches caught in sudden light. 

Hera sighed. 

Three guys came out of the bottom deck, two with sabers and one with a flintlock pistol.

Hera easily dodged the two swipes from the men with illusive side stepping, however, went the man shot his bullet. Hera let it hit her, square on the forehead. 

Her head rocked back, the other two men took advantage of her recent injury to do a well choreographed horizontal swipe at both her sides. 

However, Hera raised her hands and caught the two swords between her index and thumbs on both her hands, one for each. 

They saw that her body was now all grey and thicker than before. She rocked her head back to her normal position to see the bullet roll off her head. 

She was now a bullet. 

Just then a loud sniper shot was heard, Hera felt the same heated energy as before. She was now really curious at why this, feeling, kept reappearing. 

However, this time, the bullet connected to the back of her head. As a result, the bullet aspect of her body activated and it created a scattered array of bullets from out of her body. It pierced and riddled the three men in front of her. 

Tens of men watched this phenomenon and quivered. 

Hera didn't care about the other men. She cared about the man. 

She blitzed through the men in a jumped that sounded like a shotgun firing. She easily slipped through them with her speed. 

Hermes was ready, he charged up a thunderous right hook as she was barreling towards him. 

Hera wasn't expecting for him to be ready for it, so his hit connected and did visible damage to her. Her body went back to the shimmering glint that blinded everybody again. 

Another mysterious sniper shot was heard. 

This time, it seemed to clip Hermes in his right shoulder. 

Hermes yelled out in a echoing scream. It wasn't a scream of pain she noticed, it sounded more like a scream of betrayal. 

Hera took this opportunity to land after the blow she took, and to leap as fast as she could to the injured arm. 

She did so flawlessly due to her speed and his distraction. 

She severed his right arms by ripping it off from the wound and tossed it over the railing of the ship. 

The man, this time, roared in pain. 

Hera turned around to see if any of the men were approaching her, only one was. 

The man had a decent looking sword and was going for a cleaving swipe while she was still recovering from her recent attack. 

Hera reflexively got up and blocked the attack with her forearm. Her body became a really thin plated metal, much more flimsy than her other transformations, but it'll have to do. 

She gave a furious and quick open palmed smack with her free hand to the guy's cheek and it sent him off the ship. 

She took the man's sword and jumped up above Hermes. The other men were too scared to even want to compete with her. 

Hermes was still in awe by what this little girl was. They hadn't accounted for her at all during their plan. Hera was a wild card they couldn't have predicted. 

Hera rocketed back down and pierced Hermes through the chest with the sword she had just picked up. Hermes' pupils faded away in disbelief and in health. 

She smiled as she finished her opponent off. She couldn't wait to tell Undyne. 

She let herself become skin again. 

"Hey mama! I-" 

Just then, a sniper shot was heard. A sniper round was sent through Hera's head, making her go limp instantly. Her and Hermes laid on each other, out for the count. 

That's when Undyne knocked over ships, it sent Hera's and Hermes' body rolling and down the deck latch that led to the bottom floor of the long ship.  
.  
.  
.

"Rebooting...vitals low...initiating back up power...life...sustainable...booting up now..." 

Hera slowly re-opened her eyes, her head was a mess, her body felt numb. She was trying to recall what last happened to her. The last thing she could recall was, that same burning sensation. It was beginning to haunt her. 

She heard the muffled speaking of a woman. There was a hole above her, probably caused from when she exploded in bullet fire. She got up limply, her head and body covered in blue and red blood. 

She peek through the hole, she didn't have the energy to go upstairs.

"You Hermes...you failed, even with Operative Aphrodite at your side...tch!" 

Hera's eyes opened as she saw a cowgirl holding Undyne up over her left shoulder. Undyne seemed to be in a state of paralysis with a heavily bleeding right shoulder. 

Hera wanted to get up and attack this lady, but in her current state, she couldn't muster the energy to even run. Then Hera saw it. 

The cowgirl, she had a range, an arsenal, of weaponry attached to her. Her most noticable attachment, was her high calibrated sniper rifle. 

That...that's the person who was shooting me! That's the hot flashes I've been feeling...It has been her this whole time!

Hera's head got woozy, she could barely stand, the bullet was still lodged in her head. She had to that her body's structure and anatomy to thank for this slithering victory. 

If Hera was a Devil Fruit user, or a regular orangic being, that bullet that went through her head wouldve killed her. 

Hera, watched as the cowgirl shot the ship with her shotguns and shot the Field of Hopes and Dreams with her pistol round. All four ships were now slowly catching on fire. 

"Big Boss Hydra? The fish woman of The Soul Parlour Pirates is secured, returning her to base now. Also, Hermes and Aphrodite failed us so after their termination I'm erasing all evidence of the two...Mhmm, I'm on my way."

Hera made sure to listen to this lady's words coreectly. 

Hermes...There was no Aphrodite looking lady on this ship...Hydra? These names...why does this feel...familiar?!

Hera want to help Undyne so bad, but she couldn't. She watched as the cowgirl just jumped off the ship, with Undyne on her shoulder. 

The smell of burning wood and the sound of cracking wood filled the air. Hera fell back on her butt, she couldn't support herself. 

She looked around to see what could help her, she saw a weird looking snail, a transponder snail. She limped towards the snail and clenched it. 

She held it to her chest. 

And let the flames engulf her. 

Something dark was happening in this country. Something much bigger than themselves. They were always lucky enough to be at the right place at the right time. 

This time.

It's quite the opposite. 

The Soul Parlour crew have always been part of the equation, this time, they are the problem and the solution. But something was stopping this, higher power. 

And it was Hera. 

The missing variable.


	40. Truly a Slippery Slope

"So, fish guy-" 

"Ares!"

"Yeah! How long till we arrive at the Mount Oliveness-"

"Mount Olympus!"

"Yeah!" 

Muffet had been getting on Ares' nerves, Ralsei and Susie were just on their guard the entire time. They were traversing through the forest for quite a while, the giant epicenter of country was still in sight. 

However one question laid on Susie's mind. 

"Hey, bud. Uh, why specifically did we have to walk through the forest? I mean, the outer ring is supposed to be the not so wealthy of people, but they atleast have roads that lead us to the capital, so why not go through there." 

She ducked to avoid being hit by a branch that Muffet swung to get by it. Ralsei knew none the wiser and got hit by the sheer girth and rebounding force of the branch. It send her toppling through some of the roots on the ground, her glasses falling off her. 

"Goddamnit Muffet!" 

"Make sure to catch up Ralsei! Don't stray off too far." 

Susie turned around to Ralsei, she kind of felt bad, but going back to help her would impede the progress they've been making. So she went on forward anyways.

Ralsei was busy searching on the ground for her glasses. She couldn't seem to grasp it anywhere. She, yet again, tripped, and her back laid flat on the ground. She just stayed there and grumbled to herself. 

Just as she laid there, she heard rustling overhead, like something was aggressively moving through the leaves about her. 

She didn't move, Ralsei just decided to wait till the noise was over. 

That time finally came. She slowly got back up, and continued searching for her glasses. For the life of her, she couldn't find them. 

She could tell that the travel group was already far away from her and out of sight. There was slight rumbling in the trees next to her, like something was circling her. 

She cautiously moved around now, she wasn't sure if it was a squirrel or not. She was hoping it was a squirrel, because if it was an attacker, she's not sure if she could defend herself, much less win. 

She searched thoroughly for a few more minutes and finally felt her glasses. She chirped happily and quickly adjusted them back to her face. 

However, upon putting them on, she felt an obscene warmth. It was naturally, but anomolously placed, they were in the middle of the a forest, where was this scorching heat coming from? 

Her eyes adjusted to the glasses, and immediately she saw Undyne. Her eyepatch was gone and her open socket was displayed to her. Her guard was raised immediately. 

U-Undyne?!

Undyne was still gushing blood from her shoulder and seemed to be burnt in some areas. Undyne flipped her head towards Ralsei, as she was limp on the floor from the sea Prism bullet. 

"Ralsei! Run-" 

Just as Undyne uttered her first words a black dashing figure made it's way from behind Ralsei. 

She instinctively casted her Courage shield bubble and it successfully blocked the incoming attack. A loud thunk was heard coming from the dome. 

Ralsei jumped in fear and turned around to see a woman that seemed to be in a casual cowgirl outfit. The boots, the hat, and she even had the array of weaponry attached to her hips and back. 

In her hands was a sniper rifle that she slammed against her bubble with the butt-end. 

She slammed again on it, it shook the dome, but Ralsei was persistent on keeping herself safe. 

The girl looked at Undyne. 

"I thought I told you to shut up, fish beast!" 

The girl jumped on top of the dome and aimed her pistol at Undyne, she shoot at her left knee cap, another sea prism bullet. Undyne growled in pain. 

"Anymore talk, and the next one will get launched through your frontal lobe." 

Shit shit shit! We shouldn't have gone here!! She got Undyne...What happened to Hera?! Did...no...

The cowgirl looked down at Ralsei and smiled. 

She took out her two shotguns and aimed at her bubble. She coated her arms and shotguns in Armament Haki. 

Ralsei gulped, she then coated her bubble in Armament Haki too. 

The girl started to let loose onto the dome, unleashing all her slug shots into the darkened bubble in hopes to break it. 

Each blow, cause more physical strain on Ralsei's body. 

The poor goat girl flinched every shot, she felt herself and her bubble getting weaker. Then suddenly, the girl stopped. 

The girl hopped down infront of the bubble and started to cackle.

"The weaker the crewmates, for some reason, the harder it is for me to capture them...names Cassidy by the way. I feel like I should mention that." 

The girl spoke with no malice nor aggression. She was a girl committed to her job, or at least, was eagerly waiting for what the payoff was. 

Ralsei raised her brow. 

"Cassidy...why are you doing this?! Who put you up to-" 

Cassidy shot her shotgun at her bubble again, it back Ralsei fall on her bottom. The bubble was weak but still up, her muscles were feeling quite strained. 

"You don't get to talk. No one gets to talk. I like working in silence and uninterrupted. I'll be doing the questioning around here." 

Ralsei had no choice but to follow this girl's plan. 

"So, in the news you and your crew caused quite the commotion at the Emerald Peninsula, a once in a 500 year spot. Now, it's inhabitable for the rest of time...However, no one knows the true story."

Undyne and Ralsei eyed each other, and then looked at Cassidy confused as she reloaded all her bullets and reholstered her guns. She was now talking with clear hands. 

"My...client, promised that he'd find a way to make my home nice and sound on the Peninsula, a piece of land to myself for my hard work...Now it's gone." 

The longer she spoke, the more her words had a bit of a hiss and bloodlust to it. She was now seething with rage. 

There was that same unnatural warmth again, Ralsei didn't know where it was from. 

Then, her questions were answered. 

Cassidy's arms slowly began to turn orange, becoming more and more dark and viscous until it was bubbling in chunky lumps. Her arms were just bubbly and viscous clumps of heat liquid. 

"And I refuse to try the alternative." 

She raised her heated arms and laid them on the bubble. Ralsei felt intense heat and faintness as a result. 

What was she? 

"Excuse me, usually before I kill my assigned targets, I usually tell them my schtick, as common courtesy. Yes, to answer the question in your head, I'm a Logia user. To be more specific, I'm a magma woman. I ate the Magma-Magma Fruit!" 

Her fingers became to melt it's way through the bubble, Ralsei was no longer concerned at the bubble. In fact, the goat woman was happy. 

"Ha! 'assigned targets'? That means you do work for someone!" 

Ralsei felt accomplished figuring out some portion of her own head-canon lore. 

Cassidy furrowed her brows. 

"I said- TO NOT TALK!"

Cassidy erupted her arms using the combination of pent up heated energy and the rocks as the blunt makeshift shrapnel to the explosion. This caused Ralsei's bubble to brake and knocking her a few feet back. 

Ralsei equipped her Yo-Yo and coated it in Armament Haki. She knew she had to fight for her life, at least she was able to even touch Logias, but her strength made it inconsequential to the amount of damage she'd be dealing. 

Cassidy reverted her arms back to normal and quickdrawed her pistols so fast it look like as if it had spawned in her hands. 

She shot two times at Ralsei, in retaliation, Ralsei swung her Yo-Yo in a 'X' pattern to deflect the bullets. 

Ralsei looked over at Undyne, who just laid there, unable to speak, unable to move, and seemingly unable to look her in the eye. 

She knew that this was harder for Undyne than it was herself. 

She nodded, and then the goat girl made a break for it. She turned around and ran. 

Cassidy grinned and took out her sniper. She clanked back the bullet into place and aimed down her sights. 

This is so fucking pathetic!!! I can't even protect Fuhu, our ship, Ralsei...not even Hera...Even my socket is cold with embarrassment. I know Muffet is going to be so mad at me...

Cassidy took a deep breath and shot. 

BANG!

"AGH-!"

Ralsei was shot in the leg, more specifically, her femur. She instantly fell to the ground. 

Cassidy took her time walking over to the fallen Ralsei. 

The goat girl turned over to see the red figure walking closer to her. She started to use her arms to crawl away from her. 

"W-what did you do to the people back at the ship?!" 

Cassidy smiled. 

"Well, it should be at the bottom of the sea by now, and as for your members, I only got Undyne so don't worry...Now. Soon I would have successfully hunted the rest of your crew." 

Cassidy pointed a shotgun to her head. And slowly added more force onto the trigger. 

Ralsei felt her heart tug at the mention of the boat being destroyed. 

But that didn't matter to her. 

"What about Hera?!" 

Cassidy stopped. 

Then suddenly, her hand started shaking. 

"W-what." 

Ralsei flinched at his vulnerable she sounded. The goat woman looked her dead in the face and saw a face of...regret?

"The little girl! What did you do to her?! Hera!" 

Cassidy holstered the weapon. 

"I-I domed her with a sniper round then lit her on fire! But...is this Hera...the Hera that was revealed to be an ancient weapon?" 

Ralsei's heart was conflicted with a lot of emotions that her adrenaline was suppressing. The death of the ship, Fuhu, and Hera was still aching her heart.

"Yes! Why?!" 

Cassidy stepped back in fear. 

"Oh shit! This ain't good, this ain't good!" 

The girl started to walked back and forth anxiously. 

Undyne listened to all of this in a cold sweat.

Hera...

Undyne was officially out of her element. She disassociated herself from her surrounding off of oure thought and worries thoughts. 

Just then, Cassidy's pants started to vibrate. 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a transponder snail that looked like the person it belong to, had wore a lot of makeup. 

"This is Operative Aphrodite, I was orinigally sent on a separate mission from Operative Hermes in secrecy, but I was issued new orders from Mr. Hydra!"

Cassidy listened thoroughly. 

"Hermes is dead. We have new matters on our hands. Tell the boss that the Hera was just a myth, she's here to fulfill the prophecy!" 

There was silence. Ralsei didn't know what any of this meant. There were more?!

"Understood! Boss wants me to interrogate the goat woman! He said to continue the hunt with the other two while I handle this!" 

Cassidy froze in thought. 

"Uh, sure. Whatever. Goodbye!" 

Cassidy sighed and looked back at Ralsei who was bleeding out. 

"This is truly a slippery slope for the both of us ain't it?"


End file.
